Cullens go to Hogwarts
by Erica.K.Bailey
Summary: The Cullens discover the world of magic when they go to Hogwarts during the TriWizard Tournament. Post Eclipse/pre-Breaking Dawn, during Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Canon/AU WINNER - Best Crossover Twi-HP at twiawards . web . com
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: The Visitor

"Someone is coming to visit" Alice said, her eyes slightly unfocused as I watched her vision unfold.

"Anyone we know?" Esme asked, nervously. It seemed that, in recent history anyway, those words were ominous… usually the beginning of trouble. It was mere days since the newborn army attacked and the visit from the Volturi.

"No, nobody I recognize… Edward?"

I listened, trying to catch the thoughts of the approaching stranger… He knew Carlisle, or at least new of Carlisle. "Do you know someone called "Hagrid?" I asked Carlisle.

"Hagrid?" He replied… _Hagrid… there is only one Hagrid I have ever heard of, and I wasn't even sure if he was real… Could it be?_

I puzzled over his thoughts. It was clear this was not someone Carlisle had met, but what did he mean that he wasn't even sure he existed.

"Oh my… Oh my…" Alice's face went blank again. I watched as she saw the stranger approaching… now noticing something was different, but it took me a few moments to figure out what. He was walking alone, but he seemed out of place, or wrong. Then I saw what it was – he was too big… Or the trees were too small. The landscape looked familiar – I could see the recognizable driveway up to our house, the familiar foliage lining the way… but this guy was huge in comparison.

"This Hagrid you knew of – was he… excessively large?" Alice asked.

_Oh my, he is real…_ Carlisle's thoughts alarmed me. "Esme prepare the house. I don't know what to expect, but this is unusual. It is best to be prepared."

Esme quickly flipped the switch that pulled metal shutters over the solid glass back wall. Carlisle called us all down to the front room to prepare.

"We have a visitor – someone who, up until now, I wasn't even sure existed. His name is Hagrid – he his half giant, half human, or at least that is what the lore says. From what I had heard, he is friendly and is usually good hearted, but I don't know anything for certain. As I said, until just now, I wasn't certain he existed."

The tension was high as we waited in silence, not sure what the night would bring. I was thankful that Bella was safely at home in her bed, though a part of me desperately wanted to have her by my side, just to know that she was safe with me. My logical side knew better. If things went terribly wrong tonight, it would be better that she was at home.

Thump, Thump, Thump… the knocking at the front door sounded like someone was trying to break it down with a club. Jasper, Emmett and I took defensive positions around the door, prepared to jump in if needed. Alice's face went blank as she focused on the immediate future. Esme and Rosalie stood to one side, ready to attack if it came to that.

"It will be okay." Alice finally said. We breathed a collective sigh of relief, "He has a message for Carlisle… and Edward. It affects us all." Suddenly she was grinning. I searched her vision and saw why... Oh, this could be interesting.

"Well, I guess I should welcome our visitor," Carlisle stated, not sure what Alice had seen but taking her word that there was no danger. "Good evening" he said to the stranger as he opened the door, "Welcome to my home. My name is Carlisle. Would you like to come in?"

"I'd be muc' obliged." A rough, booming voice replied back, as in walked the largest human we had ever seen. He had to stoop almost to his knees to clear the standard door frame and I wondered if, due to his width, he would fit at all. He was almost twice as tall as an average man and nearly five times as wide…

"Rubeus Hagrid's th' name. Everybody calls me Hagrid."

"We're very pleased to meet you" Carlisle offered his hand when Hagrid finally squeezed himself into our entry way. It was fortunate that our house was designed to be very open with high ceilings. As it was Hagrid had to sit on the floor to be able to carry on any type of conversation.

Carlisle then gestured back toward us… During the process of Hagrid's entrance and settling in, we had all backed up considerably. Carlisle frowned slightly at what could be construed as our rudeness, as he introduced us, "Hagrid, this is my family: Esme, my wife, and our children, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

We all filed forward and greeted Hagrid in the order we were introduced, all still very unsure how Carlisle knew of this giant of a man.

"Well, then, the introductions are take' care of… Down to business. Now where was me note…" he padded around his leather clothing, a conglomeration of animal skins and hand sewn garments, checking pockets and creases until he found was he was apparently looking for, "Ah, yes, 'ere it is… An urgent letter from Albus Dumbledore." He said as he presented an envelope to Carlisle.

The envelope appeared to have come from another time, one closer to when Carlisle was changed. The paper appeared to be parchment, the address written in calligraphy with a fountain pen. It was bulky and as Hagrid handed it to Carlisle, I noticed it was sealed with wax.

"Thank you." Carlisle responded as he took the letter.

"You sees, Dumbledore needs you to come to Hogwarts righ' away. There's an issue a brewing with Harry Potter – nots that there ain't always something with 'arry. That boy is cursed with bad luck." I smiled as I recalled someone else with that particular ailment.

Carlisle smiled as well as this Hagrid recounted what was supposed to be in a private letter.

"I guess I shouldn't 've said that – well, it's all in the letter…"

Carlisle opened the letter then, scanning it over at once, then reading to the rest of us.

_**"My old friend Carlisle,**_

_**Very dark times are upon us, or I would not have risked sending you this letter. A very dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort is gathering strength. He is using all his power to reappear as he once was and take control in the Wizarding world. This would have far reaching implications in the muggle world, as I am sure you can understand, affecting all creatures, magical and otherwise.**_

_**We have a young boy who is the key to our freedom, Harry Potter. His life is at great risk and I need assistance in protecting him. I have received a prophesy that Harry will be entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, though he is under aged and unprepared for such a battle. I fear this is the work of Lord Voldemort in an attempt on young Potter's life.**_

_**There are few people I trust with such a task, and those I do trust, are already known. I need someone who would be unknown to come to Hogwarts to help protect young Harry. I hope you will accept my invitation to teach at Hogwarts over the coming year. We have an opening in Herbology that I think you could fill given your extensive knowledge. I assume your family would also accompany you. We may have need for the services of your son, Edward.**_

_**There is much to discuss, and time is short. I ask you to consider this request with haste.**_

_**Your old friend,**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."**_

There was a moment of silence then as we took it all in, realizing that we were not much more clear about what was happening now than before the letter was read. Questions flooded to me all at once, as not only my own but the entire family's thoughts penetrated my head:

_What, there are Wizards? Why hadn't I heard of this before?_

_What is with this Harry Potter? Why don't they just un-enter him from the contest?_

_Can I be in charge of protection? Wizard or not, I'll bring him down._ That one was Emmett.

_When did Carlisle meet this Dumbledore, and why is he asking for our help?_

_Does this mean we have to move again? I don't want to move._

_I wonder if I could take him… He is huge, but still, I am stronger… I wonder how strong half-giants are?_ Emmett again.

"Well, then, there it is – so shall I tell the headmaster you accep' his offer?" Hagrid said, hopefully.

We all looked up at him in shock. Was he serious? We were just wrapping our minds around the existence of a half-giant and Wizards… And now he was asking if we were ready to go to Hogwarts, whatever that was, to defend against a dark Wizard?

"Ah, Hagrid… I think my family may have a few questions. Do you have leave to respond to them, or do I need to take them up with Dumbledore directly?" Carlisle started.

"I'll try me bes' to answer what I can. I'm only the groundskeeper and, er... well let's jus' leave it at that," Hagrid responded, looking slightly disappointed that Carlisle didn't answer in the affirmative immediately.

"All right. Thank you. Hogwarts – I am assuming that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I was shocked at his question. When had Carlisle ever been to a wizarding school? And why hadn't I known about it? Surely, in all our decades I would have heard of it in his thoughts.

"Yes, that is right." He responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And Albus Dumbledore is now the headmaster of this institution?"

"Yes." Hagrid began to eye Carlisle as though he questioned his intelligence.

Carlisle turned to us then… "I'm afraid I may need to fill in some of the gaps, here. Albus Dumbledore is a Wizard I came across once in my visits to England. Wizards are not immortal as we are, but do live much longer lives then normal humans, or muggles as they call them. I met him not long before I settled in Chicago, where I met you, Edward, he looked down at me. He was young then, almost thirty, but was already a very talented and well regarded Wizard.

"I did not know much about his world and, in fact, know very little to this day… However, he did tell me about the existence of Wizards and a school where they developed their magical skills… This is the Hogwarts referred to in the letter.

"Over the years, I have heard rumours of the wizarding world from time to time. That is how I heard about Hagrid. It was really just a story in passing about a half giant who was working with Albus at Hogwarts. I don't know much more then that. I also recall hearing about some sort of uprising that occurred roughly 13 years ago… It was very dark and there was concern it would have an effect on the entire world, but it died down. I didn't ever hear why, but I do remember hearing the phrase 'he, who shall not be named'. I am quite sure, however, I have never heard of the boy you speak of, Harry Potter."

"You've never hear' of Harry?" Hagrid looked incredulously at Carlisle and then the rest of us. Finally accepting that we, indeed, had never heard of this Harry Potter, he launched into an explanation, "Well, Harry Potter is the one who defeated Volde… er, he, who shall not be named in the first place. When he was bu' a baby, Harry was attacked along with his mum and dad. His parents die', but when he, who shall not be named, attacked Harry, he survived, and he, who shall not be named, was killed. Or at least that is what everyone though'. He is famous – the most famous Wizard of all time." He looked back at us all then – as if he imagined we would now recall that we remembered this Harry Potter, but, of course, we didn't.

"Carlisle," Esme started, the first of all of us to have actually spoken since the stranger arrived, "Why haven't you ever mentioned any of this before?"

"The Wizards protect their identity as strongly as we protect ours. They do not, hastily, bring others into their world. It was only because I was involved in an incident that I came in contact with Albus at all. And, it was only because of what I am, that I maintained that knowledge – otherwise the spell they use on muggles would have erased the memory from my mind." Carlisle explained, "I took an oath to protect the knowledge, even from my family and there was never any need to share – it was no more then a passing event in my long life… In context, until now, it was insignificant…"

I finally found my voice, "Why does he know about me, then?" I searched through my vampire memories which were as clear as the day they happened, but found nothing. No reason to believe that I had ever met this Albus Dumbledore.

"As I said, I met Albus just before settling in Chicago. We corresponded sparingly after we first met. In one of my letters I told him about my first attempts to create companions – you, Edward, and then Esme. We haven't corresponded since then, and so I am sure he is unaware of the rest of you."

"Yes, that's true. He said I was to find Carlisle, Edward and Esme Cullen. He never mentione' four more o' you's." Hagrid piped in. "Had a lot of fun findin' you I did. Not easy to track down… And this land is bloody huge, if you don't mind me sayin'."

I saw then, in his mind, that he had to cross the ocean and then travel the country with seemingly no vehicle to speak of. I guessed he wouldn't fit on any commercial airlines and I couldn't imagine a car that would fit him. I wondered if he'd walked and swam the entire way – but that would be ridiculous. He must have at least taken a boat…

"Well, I best be off" He said, suddenly. "What should I tell Dumbledore?" he asked Carlisle.

"Tell him I will consider his offer. I would, very much, like to confer with my family and, I am wondering, if he would consider meeting with me before I finalize my decision."

"He thought you might say that. Here are tickets for somethin' called a plane for the three of yous to come to England. Dumbledore would be happ' to meet with you and discuss the details. I'm not too sure of them all me self. As I said, I'm only the...erm... groundskeeper."

"Do you want anything to eat or do you need a place to rest?" Esme added then. We had some food stocked now that Bella was a regular presence, but I couldn't see where we would be able to offer him a place to rest.

"No, I need to be on my way. I res' when I need to… I've a long journey."

I could only imagine, as he now had to walk back across the country and then travel to England by boat, how long it would take him. I wondered if we would make it there before he did – if we came at all.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Give my best to Albus. I'll be seeing him soon." Carlisle shook his hand and Hagrid stooped and squeezed himself back out of the house and started off down the path.

We all stood in the living room watching him go… for once, the shock and amazement did not flood me with thoughts – everyone was truly speechless in voice and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2: Family Conference

We gathered in the dining room to discuss this sudden possible change in our lives and the weight of new knowledge that was thrust upon us. It was going to take a little time to consider all that we had learned tonight and even more to decide what we would do as a result.

"First of all, do any of you have any questions? I can try to answer, but I want you to know that I don't know much more then any of you." Carlisle started.

"Ya, when do we pack – epic battle with Wizards and Giants, here I come." Emmett grinned from ear to ear. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what this Tri-Wizard Tournament is?" Jasper asked.

"No, sorry. This is the first I've heard of it." Carlisle responded.

"Is this school a university or college?" Rosalie asked.

"It's equivalent to our middle or junior high and high school… It's a boarding school for wizard children – children who develop magical skills when they are young. When they are identified, they are sent a letter inviting them to Hogwarts… This usually only happens to children from magical families, however, occasionally non-magical families produce a magical child. When this happens, a representative from the school visits the family to explain what is happening." Carlisle explained.

"So, if it is a boarding school, where would we stay – would we have to stay in separate dorms?" Rosalie continued, her temper starting to rise. _I am not living celibate for an entire year to protect the life of this Potter kid, no matter how important he is._

_Whoa, I never thought of that_, flashed through Emmett's mind – _there is no way I'm doing that!_

"Rosalie, I have no idea what Dumbledore would expect, but I am sure we could make arrangements." Carlisle responded, guessing at her obvious concern. "At this point, I can guess that he doesn't even know that our family has grown. But I will take your concern under consideration. I am sure that Alice and Jasper would feel the same way."

I looked down at that point… I didn't have the same issue with Bella. We were still engaged, after all… but would I be willing to live apart from her… in another country for a year? Would she? I didn't think so… the thought was painful to me, almost like I couldn't breathe, if breathing was as important to me as to a human.

"Carlisle…" I started, not sure how to put my concern into words. We were engaged, but I had no permanent claim, yet.

"We'll find a way." was his simple reply. He knew my concern before I raised it. Esme reached over and rubbed my back in understanding.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle asked then.

"I see us at a large castle, with several students. I see Edward in a school uniform, and Rosalie. By the way Rose, you rock that outfit."

"Of course she does." Emmett grinned, mentally picturing Rosalie in some plaid skirt, white shirt with tie, short vest and knee highs. I shook my head and tried to block out the rest of the vision.

"I also see a smaller castle, more likely a manse or estate home. It is difficult. There are many images so none are too clear or stay too long. Until we are decided it is difficult to say."

"Can you see the Wizards, though?" He asked.

I could see where his question was leading, even without my extra sense. Ever since the werewolves, we had become aware that Alice's visions had holes. We knew the limitations based on the decisions of others, but before we had not realized that she could not see some types of creatures.

"I could see Hagrid clearly enough, about as clearly as a human. The wizards seem to be about the same, although it is difficult to know for sure since I don't have one to focus on. Until I do, they are only bodies and faces. However, it isn't like the werewolves, who are just a total blank."

"That is… encouraging." Carlisle said. "If we decide to go, your ability would be very helpful. And, also, Jasper… I don't know what we might be facing, but if Dumbledore says we are heading for some sort of magical war, having your knowledge and expertise would be helpful."

Jasper just nodded his head in acceptance.

"I guess the question I really need to ask, is, are we willing to consider this request? If so, I will need to go to England to discuss the particulars with Dumbledore… and I will need to know if there is anything I need to ask him to ensure any of your qualms are satisfied…"

"Sleeping arrangements are key!" Emmett called out.

"Of course, Emmett, as I already said, I will be sure to take that concern into consideration."

"How are we going to pose as students, when we aren't magical?" I asked. This had been on my mind ever since the visit as I was specifically mentioned in the letter.

"I don't know, but I will be sure to discuss it with Dumbledore."

"I guess I would just like to know more about this tournament, what the specific threats are and the history of the conflict, so I can consider strategy…" Jasper added.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

"My only condition… demand… is that we stay together." Esme said quietly, but firmly. "I won't accept us being separated."

Carlisle looked back at her with such love in his eyes it would have made me ache if not for the fact that Bella was now in my life. There was no spoken response, only a slight nod, and unspoken understanding.

"Do you have any ideas of how… or if… to broach this with Bella? I mean, I will need to prepare her…" I asked tentatively. I worried how she would take this.

"Bella is a part of this family, Edward. We have no secrets from family." Carlisle responded, then added for my benefit: _Do what you think best, Edward – but don't try to protect her for her own good. It is better to be upfront…_

"Edward, she will be fine. I can see that much." Alice added, and I could see from her vision she was right. Bella would take it in stride, as she always did. Should I expect anything less?

"Well, then, it looks like I have a plane to catch." Carlisle stated. "I'll call you as soon as I know more."

"We have a plane to catch" Esme added.

Carlisle smiled, "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: Delayed Plans

I ran over to Bella's as soon as Carlisle and Esme left for the airport. I still couldn't imagine how they were going to avoid beating Hagrid to England. It just didn't seem possible, but then a lot of things didn't seem possible a few hours ago.

Bella had spent the evening just being with Charlie. Ever since graduation, the announcement of our engagement, as well as the plans for our wedding and the changes that would occur as a result, she had tried to spend more one-on-one time with Charlie, before she would have to say good-bye, possibly forever…even if that one-on-one time meant watching basketball or baseball or hockey on the flat screen.

My plan was to attend Dartmouth. Bella was still pushing for a change almost immediately after our August wedding, but I was trying to hold her off for another year – to give her a chance to reconsider her options for eternity. I didn't hold out much hope for her changing her mind, and as I reconciled myself to that, I began to be hopeful for the changes in our lives that would result. I was certainly looking forward to being able to call her my wife. That, I didn't want to wait for. I frowned. What if we were gone for a year? Even if Bella came, would we put the wedding on hold for an entire year. I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted.

When I got to the house, I found it quiet. The game must be over. I listened for Charlie's voice and heard his muffled thoughts dreaming of fish. He was asleep. This was good. I quickly crawled through the window to her room, finding her on her bed reading.

"Good evening." I said as I entered the room, appraising her relaxed figure. She was curled up on her bed with a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. The glint of the ring on her left hand, which was holding the book, caught my eye, sending a flood of warmth through me. She had already showered for the evening, which seemed to be her routine, and was dressed in the sweetest set of blue pyjama pants and a tank top. She was mesmerizing.

She jumped up as she realized I was there. "Edward" she exclaimed in an excited whisper, as she jumped from the bed and flew into my arms, only slightly tripping on the last step, resulting in her falling into me, as I caught her. I felt the familiar burn, always slightly stronger after being away from her for so long, as well as the relief. Being apart was painful, even for a short while. When we came back together, it was like the missing piece of myself, my heart, returned to my body and I was whole again.

I bent my head down and kissed her hair, inhaling her fragrant scent. "I missed you, too." I chuckled. Then I couldn't resist. I knew we had things to discuss, but I had missed her and I wanted to remind myself that she was mine. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on the comforter. I sat on the edge, looked down at her, memorizing her face, as I carefully traced her cheek, her nose, her lips with my finger. Then I leaned down and gently placed my lips on hers, taking in her aroma, and her taste.

She eagerly pressed back, her arms involuntarily winding around my neck to pull me closer, as she always did. I was better prepared now that I knew it was coming. I was able to maintain control as she pressed herself to me. Sitting helped too, I had learned. I lingered a little longer before pulling back.

She pouted, "You never get carried away…"

That wasn't true, but I was in particularly good control tonight. I had things I needed to talk to her about. "That's not entirely true..."

"Yes it is!"

"Bella" I warned. I didn't want to repeat this argument again… "I need to talk to you about a situation that has come up." I started very seriously. I looked up at her then and saw panic rise to her face, coupled with fear. It was a faint shadow of her expression when I told her I was leaving. "It's not bad, so don't panic, but we need to talk about this because it affects you." I quickly added.

"Okay" she said… I watched as the panic and fear bled from her face and a stoic expression replaced it. I marvelled at her ability to calm herself. I quietly considered that all the undue excitement of the past two years had something to do with that. "As long as we are together, I can handle whatever it is."

I smiled in reassurance, "I promise you, it's not as bad as you might think, but it will require a leap of faith. I am about to share with you some interesting information that might be difficult to accept…." I paused while I assessed her status. She continued to remain calm, so I went on, "Tonight we found out that there are wizards in the world. In particular, a group of wizards who have requested our help… so I am wondering, how do you feel about not going to Dartmouth next year."

"I was never planning on going to Dartmouth next year, so that is hardly a problem." She replied matter of fact… I wondered if she had missed the part about the wizards.

"So, these wizards have requested our help in keeping a particularly important young wizard, Harry Potter, safe. It would require relocating to England for the next year, so instead of Dartmouth, our cover would be a university in England… They have specifically asked that I be involved, though we aren't sure how yet. Carlisle has just left to discuss matters with the headmaster…" I stopped then, looking into her face to see if she would faint or have an episode.

She appeared to be fine… well more then fine actually. She was grinning. "So, are you saying that we are going to move to the UK? With the entire family? And live in a castle? A real castle… and meet real wizards who do magic?"

Alice's vision had shown she would be okay with it, but I wasn't prepared for this. She was… excited. "You do realize that this might necessitate holding off on any changes for the year…" I said, hesitantly, "and possibly the wedding…"

"I don't see why." She answered back stubbornly, "If I'm going to be out of commission at Dartmouth, I don't see why I can't be in England."

"Well, love," I started, carefully, "this is a boarding school. If I am going to play the part of a student, I might have to stay in one of the dorms… If we are married, that might be… challenging. And, when I change you, I want to be fully available to help you through the first steps of being a newborn vampire. Plus, you won't be able to be around people, wizards or otherwise…." I looked down then, as I played with her fingers, "so I wouldn't be able to see you very much…"

I realized then that there was no reason to delay. She could, as she said, be out of commission in England, just as easily as anywhere else – it was only my selfish desire to be with her every waking minute of the day that made the idea impossible. I conceded, "I suppose you are right. We could go ahead with our plans – get married this summer and go through the change once we move and get settled in. We will have to check on satisfactory local wildlife… only… you will have to accept Alice's or Jasper's help in adjusting to this new life, if I am to be of assistance to the wizards. Of course, we haven't agreed to this at all, yet. Carlisle is flying over to discuss the matter. We can say no."

She was quiet, deep in her silent mind, as the crease appeared between her eyes and she bit on her bottom lip. I tried to wait patiently for her to speak, to share her thoughts with me. I tried, but it was becoming unbearable, "Bella, please… what are you thinking?"

"If we wait until next summer, I will still be nineteen…" she started hesitantly, "but it will have to be early in the summer… like the day we get back – I mean the very day we get back." She said sternly then she moaned, "NO! I can't agree to this. I was all ready for this to be over and done this summer so I could start living the rest of my life, or existence, whatever, with you… now we are waiting a whole year!"

Her hands flew to her face as her cheeks flushed red. I carefully peeled them back. "Please Bella, don't cover your face. I don't want to miss a minute of it. We don't have to do this. I can call Carlisle right now and let him know that we can come, but I can't be a part of this… or we can say no all together." I was eager to relieve her pain.

"We don't know everything yet, do we?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Well, let's just wait on Carlisle and get all the information. I suppose, though, if I had to choose between being changed now but missing out on being with you for the first part of life, and waiting for a year, I would choose waiting… but maybe that won't be necessary." She said hopefully.

"So, just for the record, the idea of wizards doesn't concern you in the slightest?" I asked, still marvelling in her calm acceptance.

"Not really – I mean, if there are vampires and werewolves, I suppose wizards come with the territory…" she stated simply.

I shook my head. "You are amazing, do you know that?" I asked as I pulled her to me. How had a managed to deserve a creature such as her?


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4: The Plan.

Carlisle and Esme returned three days later to report what they had learned of the situation and ask us to make a final decision. Again, we met around the dinning room table, this time I had Bella at my side.

"Somehow, Hagrid had managed to arrive in England ahead of us, or at least it seemed he must, as Dumbledore was waiting at London Heathrow for us when we got off the red eye. He had already made arrangements for us to stay at a local bed and breakfast, out of the way from the main tourist area. The proprietors, the McDiarmids were used to having travellers from overseas who might need a day or two to overcome jet lag. We had a shared room, posing as a couple travelling with their Grandfather. Dumbledore is as meticulous about keeping up appearances as we are." Carlisle stated, clearly impressed over the details Dumbledore had gone through.

"He was surprised to hear of the additional family members… However, after some thought and discussion with us we came up with a possible solution, should we choose to go."

"Sleeping arrangements?" Emmett asked

"Yes, I'll get to that…" Carlisle frowned. "Hogwarts is actually located in Scotland. There is a small town, south of Edinburgh, called Peebles. On the southern end are the remains of a castle – Neidpath Castle. What most people see is the castle tower, a ravine where the River Tweed runs, and then a large area of forest and hilly farmland. In actual fact, the hills and farmland are an illusion. This is where the school is located."

"If it's an illusion, how are we supposed to find it?" Jasper asked.

"Dumbledore said one of the other wizards will show us. Once we've been shown, we will be able to see it.." Carlisle replied. "I know, this is difficult to believe, but apparently this is how the spell works."

"So where will we live?" Rosalie asked.

"In the nearby town… The town is quite small, only about 8,000 in population. On the north side of town is a smaller castle, Castle Venlaw. It currently runs as a bed and breakfast, though business is not as busy over the school year as it is in the summer months. Dumbledore knows the owners. They have been considering doing some restoration work, but have been wavering as they also have desired a break to travel. He thinks he could convince them to allow a family to come restore the place while they live there for the year."

I looked at Esme then, knowing I would see the excitement in her eyes as I heard the ideas flowing through her mind. The opportunity to restore a castle was impossible to resist. Alice started clapping her hands in anticipation as well.

"Alice, this restoration will have to be to period. And there are no closets, only wardrobes!" Esme said sternly. Alice's face fell only slightly.

"And our cover story?" Jasper asked his mind already on strategy.

"Yes, thank you Jasper… It is not uncommon for wizards and witches to marry muggle mates. So I will pose as a Wizard and Esme will be my muggle wife" he smiled at her as he spoke, "which also opens the door for both magical and muggle children. Alice, Jasper and Emmett, you will be muggles. Edward and Rosalie, you will be magical, posing as exchange students from America. Since they are playing host to the two other magical schools – one from France and one from Hungary – a couple of American exchange students will fit right in.

"Alice, we need to keep you available for your gift. Though you might have a better time posing as a witch because of your gift, Dumbledore agreed that having you free to consult at a moments notice was more important. Additionally, I thought you might enjoy working with Esme on the renovation project."

Alice grinned wickly, "Yes, I'm sure we'll have fun discussing what, exactly, is a 'period' restoration…"

"Rose, we will need you to be a part of student life, to keep an eye and ear on what people think, particularly the female population. You won't be staying in the dorm…" Carlisle added quickly, seeing the look on Rosalie's face harden, "but you will have access as a part of one of the houses. You see, they are on a house system and you will be hosted by one of them. Edward, you will as well, though you will also have other responsibilities – I will get to those in a moment."

"Emmett, Dumbledore came up with an excellent idea for you – something I think you are really going to enjoy. I knew you wouldn't want to be far from Rosalie, so we found an assignment for you on the grounds. As Hagrid mentioned, he is the groundskeeper. That involves watching over the creatures of the dark forest… and he could use an assistant."

"Cool! What kind of dark creatures are we talking about?"

"There are centaurs and giant spiders… and the possibility of dragons."

Emmett's eyes danced with enthusiasm and he imagined wrestling a dragon.

"Jasper, like Alice, we would like to use your ability and knowledge. Dumbledore doesn't know exactly what will happen, only broad strokes. We would like to have you available to provide your experience in military strategy as we plot the next moves in this contest, as well as your ability to affect the emotions of the student body when necessary – if you are agreeable. Therefore we don't have a specific duty for you, but you are welcome to assist Hagrid and Emmett when you wish."

Jasper turned and punched fists with Emmett then. I was moderately disappointed. It was clear there was another task or role I was to play… and it must be significant as Carlisle was waiting to the end to present it. It would have been fun to wrestle dragons with Emmett and Jasper… But I would do my duty, what was required of me…

"As far as the rest of the student body is concerned, Jasper and Alice are attending school in town. The students only go into town on breaks, and as the magical town of Hogsmede is hidden from the residents of Peebles, there should be no issue with the fact that they won't actually be enrolled in school."

"That leaves you, Edward and Bella." Carlisle turned to look both of us, his face and his thoughts hesitant. "Edward, Dumbledore wants to enter you into the actual contest to keep a watch out for this Harry Potter. He is a younger student, 13 years of age, not actually old enough to enter. How he becomes entered and, eventually, chosen, is currently unclear, and once chosen, you can not back out. All we know is that his name is produced as a contestant from the goblet of fire. There are three tasks which are currently unknown – but they are dangerous to muggles and, possibly to us as well. While we are immune to spells that would destroy mortal human bodies which the wizards and witches possess, there are dangers that could harm us – like fire. So I have not agreed to this on your behalf. I think you need to consider it very seriously before you agree.

"Bella, you are part of this family. And yet I do not know you as I know the rest of my children. I did not want to make any plans for you as I didn't have the opportunity to speak with you and I did not want to suppose I could imagine your wishes. Dumbledore has the ability to have you pose as a witch at Hogwarts – also as an exchange student – or you could remain in the town as a muggle." His expression turned soft, compassionate, as he considered what he had to say next.

"You and Edward had planned to marry this August and to change you into a vampire. You may also want to consider whether this is the best timing for that or not. Again, I will leave that to you to discuss. This is not something I feel I should thrust upon you. You and Edward need to discuss it – but we will need a decision very shortly as Dumbledore will need to make arrangements for us, should we choose to do this."

Carlisle turned his face to the rest of the family then, taking a moment to look each one in the face with the same love and concern he had for all of us. "For that matter, I should say to all of you – this is not thrust on any of you. I made arrangements which I thought would be satisfactory to all of you, but, of course, this needs to be something we do together unanimously. Perhaps you should take some time to discuss this with each other…"

I could see from the minds around the table, this was an unnecessary concession on Carlisle's part. The rest of my siblings were already decided and had moved onto thinking through the next steps of the plan. Jasper was considering where he could locate information on magical wars and battles to gain better insight into what he might encounter. Emmett was imagining what other dark creatures might exist in the dark forest and, of course, battling each one he came in contact with in his mind… He also imagined what it might be like to wrestle Hagrid, though I didn't think Hagrid was one to wrestle… Rosalie was picturing herself at a new school, full of adoring adolescent boys and the object of every adolescent girls' envy – nothing new there. Alice had already slipped out of the room to Google Castle Venlaw with Esme close behind her.

"Wait a minute… Carlisle, what about the magic. How are you and I and Rosalie and, possibly, Bella supposed to do magic… This is a magical school." I suddenly asked.

"Well, as exchange students, you won't be required to take all the courses. Some courses would be entirely possible for a muggle with enough knowledge to get by in – like Herbology and Potions… as well, two of the faculty, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will know of your presence and purpose. They will watch out for you. In addition Dumbledore can obtain for you an enchanted wand that will do a series of specific spells. Rosalie - that should be enough for you to get by. Edward, on the other hand, you will need some magic to get through the tournament. He is also toying with the idea of having a student work along side you to deal with any issues that may be encountered. As someone actually in the tournament, you will gain quite a bit of attention. There may be situations where you will be called upon to exhibit your magical ability in unanticipated ways…"

I could see in his mind where this was going and I braced myself. I knew Bella wasn't going to like this.

"So he suggested that, perhaps, one of the witches could pose as your girlfriend?" Carlisle said apologetically, the statement directed at me, but looking at Bella.

"WHAT!" she screeched. Then flushed red in anger as tears pooled in her eyes. I watched her close her eyes as she took some deep breaths to calm herself… after a few moments the colour drained from her cheeks and she seemed able to speak again. The room was silent, though I heard Emmett's thought _Cat fight!_ as his eyes danced in amusement and he and Jasper shared a grin. I didn't need Alice's gift to see a bet coming on.

She finally opened her eyes to see that the remaining Cullens in the room were staring at her. She immediately flushed again, out of embarrassment now for her outburst. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. That caught me off guard."

"Perfectly understandable." He responded softly, looking only at her with the kindest of eyes, fully of fatherly love. "This was the other reason I made no commitments for you. Not only is this dangerous for Edward – this will be difficult for you. I know how you feel for Edward. I know that you will not want him to be in danger – but if he is, you will want to be nearby. However, it might also be very difficult to be nearby, but not with him… to appear only as friends and acquaintances… You need to know and consider that before you and Edward decide what you are willing to do."

She looked down at her hands, as she played with the ring on her left finger. I knew that if I looked in her eyes now, tears would be threatening, but she would hold them back in the presence of my family. I put my arms around her lovingly and rubbed her arm.

_Let her decide, Edward. Carlisle directed at me. This will be hard for her, but it is only the beginning of the difficult things she will need to do as a part of this family, to protect the family._

I only nodded. I didn't want Bella to have to face this decision – to have to live with the pain of whatever she decided. She had already given up so much – was prepared to give up everything to be with me. And now she was asked to, in essence, give that up as well.

"Let's go." I whispered to her. She just nodded her head. We left by the nearest exit as I threw her on my back and ran to our meadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 5: Decisions

I didn't know what to expect when we arrived at the meadow and I let her down from my back. Instead of letting her go, I swung her around to face me and pulled her into an embrace. We had already been through so much I wondered why the fates would throw another obstacle in our path. I wondered if we should go forward with our original plan – get married, have her changed – we would be apart during the day, but we would then have all night. I swallowed at the thought.

I pulled her to the ground with me, kissing her eyes, which were streaming tears, wiping them away with my lips, her cheeks, her chin, her neck and finally her lips. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer, as if such an embrace would force away the difficult decision before us. She wasn't done kissing me, but I pulled up anyway to tuck her head beneath my chin and hold her tight to my chest. I sat with her in my lap, holding her close in vain hope we would physically bond us so that we would not be able to be apart. Her warmth spread through me like fire.

"Why?" she asked… I knew what she meant. Why was life always throwing these things in our path?

"We don't have to say yes, love." I responded. Then I reluctantly pulled her away and forced her to look into my eyes. "We really do not have to do any of this. This is a request. We are free to say 'no'" I said with certainty.

"I know" she said, but the sadness in her voice told me she had already made her decision to go. I suspected she had made it the other night, before all the details were worked out, and now she was trying to figure out which part of this decision she could best live with.

"What are you thinking?" I asked gently.

"I am thinking I would be even more of a horrible person if I refused to go along with helping this Harry person. I am thinking that I might be able to live with that if I could steal you away right now, and be able to put this all behind me…" she took a deep breath, to steady herself. She spoke with more certainty, "but I won't be able to forget… and if something happened to this Harry… just because I was too selfish to let you go… I couldn't live with myself."

I pulled her back into a strong embrace. "There are others who could help. This isn't on your shoulders…" I tried to reassure her.

"Who?" she demanded. "Who else could help, Edward? If they are looking for someone who is practically indestructible, who could potentially fit in with wizards and witches, and who could live in close proximity to warm blooded humans without killing them – who else could that be?"

I could see her point. However, until a few days ago, I hadn't even realized there were witches and wizards and I had been part of this world for almost a century. "Bella, if it isn't right for us, if it is too much to ask, we can say no. Surely a man like Dumbledore has back up plans…"

I could see her eyes were doubtful, but she nodded her head in acceptance of my words. "Still, it would be selfish…" she said, going deep into thought.

"No, not selfish… just realistic. It isn't selfish to set out your limits…" I replied softly, tracing my thumb along her arm.

"What do you want to do?" she looked up at me then.

"I want to do whatever you want to do." I said softly.

"Thanks – then the decision is all on my shoulders." She stiffened. "Very passive aggressive, Edward."

I smiled at her sulk. She was trying to avoid the issue by picking a fight – I could see through that. "Bella…" I forced her eyes up. "This is not your decision. This is our decision. I want to honestly know what you want, what you can live with…"

"And I want to know the same from you. I don't want to think that you are simply going along with what I say, nor do I want you to make a decision for me… This needs to be a discussion" She insisted.

I could see what she was saying. So often, in our early relationship, I had simply made the decisions, trusting that I knew better… Only I learned that often I didn't know better, that her intuition and perception were better then mine. So, I had resorted to trusting her judgement, her decisions and making them work. I could see now what she was saying. If I did that, and things went bad, the results were, seemingly, on her shoulders.

"Okay, Bella. I understand. I will tell you what I think and what I want, but I want you to do the same – to be completely honest about what you want and what you are willing to live with, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" she brightened up slightly.

"The idea of spending a year at Hogwarts, regardless of the circumstances is intriguing. I didn't even know there were wizards and witches in the world before a few days ago. To spend time with them, to learn more about their lore, their life… It excites me. I have spent almost a hundred years learning about the world of humans. To find that there is an entirely new world here, within this one…" there weren't words to describe my level of fascination. As soon as I had seen the vision of Hagrid's visit through Alice's mind, I was intrigued.... "On top of that, to make some purpose of my life, to find a way to make a difference, especially be a part of something that might have far reaching consequences – it helps me believe I might just have a soul – that there might be hope for me yet."

I took a breath then… I needed to also share my hesitancies – both in the interest of full disclosure as well as to ensure she was able to share hers. "On the other hand, I am anxious to marry you. For that, I don't want to wait a year. I would drive you to Vegas now, if it wasn't for how much it would hurt Alice, and break the promise you made to her. And the idea of having to spend my days treating you like simply a friend seems just impossible – unable to touch you, to hold you, kiss you…" I swallowed unnecessarily. "Worse still, spending the days apart from you – it causes me physical pain. The idea of taking you, putting you in danger again, is very difficult for me to reconcile, and yet I know I can not leave you for a year. That is not an option for me… Finally, putting myself in danger, when I know that if anything happened to me, what it would do to you…" I couldn't finish. I already knew what it would do to her. It would do the same to me… There would be no life left to live without each other. I understood that now.

I realized I had looked away from her face, staring into the darkening sky while I concentrated on sharing my full thoughts and feelings with her… to try and consider all angles of my feelings… I pulled myself back to her, looking into her face to decipher how she was feeling. She stared back at me with an unfathomable expression on her face. There was wonder and pride and something else…

"Do you always think and feel so many things at once?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I suppose I don't say everything… even just now, I've only highlighted, not gone into the full depths of what I am thinking on this particular issue, but yes."

"Wow" she replied, "I thought it was just me… You always seem so sure of your path. I just figured you only saw one way… To hear what you are wrestling with… it is very satisfying. It makes me appreciate you even more." She pulled me close then, "I love you."

"As I love you." I held her for a moment and then pulled her away. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay… I'll try to be as open and honest as you've been… Being away from you for an entire year – also not an option for me, so we agree there… On the positive side – the idea of wizards and witches, magic, castles, on top of just living overseas for a year… I don't know how to say it – you've opened up an entire mythical world to me. In one sense this is simply an extension of that – but still – it amazes me. And England… or Scotland, wherever… It is the birthplace of all my favourite pieces of literature. If you only said we were going to study abroad, that would be enough to excite me… then the magic on top of it… I don't know if I could accept giving up the opportunity, especially as it doesn't appear to be a regular occurrence. Knowing that you didn't even know about this world and you've lived as long as you have, makes me think this is a once in a lifetime or perhaps existence opportunity…

"On the downside – firstly – you being in danger. I don't like it, but we have been through worse and come out okay. I can accept that as long as I know appropriate precautions will be taken – and that you won't let yourself get killed! I would be really pissed if you did that!" I chuckled at the fire in her eyes as she said it. "Being apart from you at all, even if it were just during the day… every day…" I saw her face tighten in pain… she didn't finish the sentence. "Being able to see you everyday, but only say hi as we passed in the hall, would be difficult, but not impossible, especially if we can be together at night. It would make it easier if you lightened up on one of your conditions…" she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

I smiled at where her suggestion was leading. "I'm not saying no, but from what I understand from speaking with Carlisle and my brothers – that might make the 'just-being-friends' thing even more challenging…"

She frowned at my objection. "I thought I was supposed to share all my thoughts and feelings…"

"I'm not saying 'no' – just adding my own thoughts." I defended… However it was something to consider. But if things went, well, not well, that would necessitate her change… "Let's put that on the back burner. Let's just say it is open for discussion, after we decide what we are going to do."

She smiled at her small victory, "Well, as I was saying, being just your friend every day would be difficult… especially if you have to pretend to have another girlfriend. I don't know if I can help not being jealous. But I can try. I have no qualms about waiting for the wedding, except that I don't really want to wait to be changed… however, what I want is more then just you doing it. I want you to be there as I take my first steps in this new life, to hold my hand as learn to be a vampire… I don't want to learn all this while you are off at school, saving the world… Plus I really want the wedding to be a chance for Charlie and Renee to say goodbye. If I get changed before the wedding, then… I'll be different at the wedding. And I'm not sure that is exactly what I was thinking…" she got lost in thought then, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

"And… I like the idea of being a part of something important. I know I said I thought it would be selfish to say no – and it would be… but that's not exactly what I mean. I mean that this is the opportunity to do something for someone else. I'm sick of being the person everyone is running to save… it would be nice to be the hero – or at least one of the heros..."

She wanted to do this, I realized. She really did. I couldn't contain my enthusiasm, "So, you really want to go?"

She nodded her head excitedly.

"So we just need to figure out the details."

"I guess – I recall you saying that one particular detail is open to discussion…" she started.

I sighed deeply. I did say that. And I wondered if it was possible… to be together, really together at night… but just be friends during the day. "Yes… so let's talk about it. Let's suppose we agree to go forward with that particular detail, and something goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong"

"We don't know that. We're discussing here – let's just say we do… and things go wrong, I will have to change you. Then you will have to go through being a newborn vampire without me. So, you need to be willing to accept that."

"But nothing is going to happen." She insisted, the crease deepening between her eyebrows as she was deep in thought. Finally she conceded, "But if it did, you're right."

"Okay… now this is new for both of us. What do you think it will be like, to be that intimate at night, and then friends during the day. I am not sure I can do that, especially if I have to pretend to be with someone else. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying that I think that would be challenging for me. And of course, I would prefer to wait until we are married, but you already know that."

She sighed deeply, "Well, I don't feel the same way about waiting until we are married, but I do respect that is how you feel." She swallowed, pausing, then her words came out like a gush of water, "I really don't want to wait, Edward, I really don't. I want you, every part of you, now…" She stopped, took a deep breath and thought for a bit. "Okay, I can see your point. I don't know what it will be like either, but it will be hard enough to pretend to be friends… I don't want to agree to this, Edward…"

I could see her struggling. "Bella, we don't have to decide this particular detail today. I think we've decided to go?" she nodded "And that you would be at the school, as opposed to living in town?" another nod "And we won't change you until it is over?" she hesitated for a second, then nodded… "And, about the other thing – we can think about it, okay?"

"Okay" she said… then she looked up at me with gleaming eyes, "We're really going to live in a magical castle in Scotland?"

"Yes" I pulled her in closer, our shared enthusiasm boiling over. I bent her face up and kissed her then. She kissed back enthusiastically… I went with it, falling on my back, pulling her with me, kissing her until she was breathless. Pulling away, I couldn't help but laugh… I knew there would be danger. I knew there would be problems to overcome, but I was so excited about going – and that she was also excited… I couldn't believe it… And I felt like we had moved to another level in our relationship.

I looked back at her… How I loved this girl! Then the excitement and joy in her face was replaced with another emotion – fear. "What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"No problem… tomorrow you and I are going to have a special delivery with acceptance to the University of Edinburgh Freshman Year Abroad program!"

"Really? When did that happen?"

"It didn't, we will forge them tonight." I grinned back at her…

"What about when Charlie… oh never mind. It's not like he is going to come over and check! We're going to Scotland!"

We jumped up then, both excited to go back and tell the rest of the family. As we approached the house, I saw Alice waiting for us on the front porch. She jumped up and ran to us excitedly… "I'm so glad you've decided to go… and with a whole year to plan your wedding it is going to be even more amazing!" She clapped her hands with glee.

"Alice! No! The wedding will be no more then it would be if it happened this August. AND it has to happen the day – the very day we return." Bella was firm… and I could see she wouldn't waver on this.

"Alright! But maybe we could do the wedding in Scotland? At the renovated castle?"

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay… let's go tell the others!"


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 6: Packing up to go

Charlie was a significantly easier hurdle then either Bella or I had anticipated. Of course, he was thrilled at the delay in the wedding plans and the fact that we would officially be staying in separate boys and girls dorms. Thrilled was actually an understatement. I could see, in his mind, he was ecstatic and a bit relieved, hoping the time apart would bring Bella to her senses. If only he knew.

We spent the rest of the day packing. I could see a plan developing in Alice's mind and I knew Bella would be furious.

"Bella, don't you want me to help you pack" Alice started in her sweetest more innocent voice.

"Sure, Alice, that would be really nice." Bella had no idea what she was setting herself up for.

I shot Alice a look. "Go easy" I warned in a low, hushed voice.

_You just stay out of this, Edward. This is girl's business… Besides, Bella will need to be prepared for every eventuality…_ I cringed as I saw her plans for Bella's wardrobe, knowing how much she would hate it.

"Bella, you come with me… Edward has some other things he needs to take care of." She said forcefully, sticking out her tongue as she steered Bella away. Not too long later I heard "Alice" as an expletive coming from the oversized closet upstairs. I shook my head, knowing there was nothing I could do to save Bella from this particular terror.

I found my way downstairs to meet up with Carlisle. There was more information I needed to prepare myself.

_I am so pleased that you and Bella came to an understanding…_Carlisle thought as he heard me approach, _so proud that you are both willing to help._ "She's a good woman." He said out loud.

"I know." I replied. That was what I loved most about Bella, her beauty that came from inside – the character of her being. She took my breath away, if that were possible.

_This will be difficult for her. She is being brave… no courageous. But this will be hard. Have you considered how you might deal with the challenges…_ He asked, his thoughts clearly pointed toward the charade we would have to put on while at Hogwarts.

"Only the mechanics of it, really." Then I awkwardly studied my hands as I continued, "She has suggested that… taking our relationship to the next level… would be something to consider. To give us a piece of what we thought we would have after this summer… but…"

_But you are worried you don't have enough control…_. I nodded… _and you don't feel right about being intimate before you are married?_ I nodded again, looking down.

He sighed deeply then, putting a hand on my shoulder, waiting for me to raise my eyes to his. "Edward" he said allowed, "you are a most remarkable man. Your love for Bella is enough to give you the control you need. So don't worry about that. As far as your moral beliefs, I can't tell you what to do about those, but if it is a concern, we could always perform a civil ceremony now and have a religious one later…"

"I just don't know if I can… and then be her friend… and 'date' someone else…" I drifted off…

_That would be difficult_, he agreed. He tried to imagine, pretended to be friends with Esme. To meet her and be able to give her a cool or friendly hi, without the passionate love that radiated from his core and shone through every part of his being. He shook his head. "It will be difficult" was all he said.

"There are other difficult matters… can you tell me any more about this Triwizard Tournament?" I asked. This was what I had really wanted to talk about, what I had come to find him for.

"Well, Dumbledore didn't give me a lot of details, but I can tell you what I know. This is a contest between the largest magical schools in Europe. There are three tasks in which you are to demonstrate courage, intelligence and, of course, magical talent. Wizards have died in this tournament, so the danger isn't to be taken lightly. Of course, you will have some advantages. Still, it will be difficult."

"If it is between the three magical schools, how am I going to get into it?"

"Dumbledore seems to think he can enter you as if you are student from a magical school in America. As the only entrant, you would be the successful champion for that school… It will be somewhat unprecedented, but necessary, given the circumstances."

"Can you tell me more about that? Did you learn more about what is going on with the wizard war?"

"What I know is Lord Voldemort began gathering followers about 25 years ago. He grew in strength and power until he was prepared to take control of the wizarding world and, by extension, the rest of the world. He is hungry for power and will stop at nothing to get it. He has followers called death eaters who practice dark magic. A group of wizards gathered together to oppose him, but he started killing them off one by one. The last couple he killed were Harry Potters' parents. He used a curse that instantly kills. But, when he went to kill the baby, something miraculous happened. The baby lived, while it seemed Lord Voldemort was destroyed. However, he was only reduced to a practically lifeless existence. He has been subsisting in various forms until the time he can return in full strength. There have been several incidents at the school since Harry was of age to attend – all seem to be attempts on his life. There really is only one person who would want this young boy dead, Voldemort."

"I see" I thought about that. I couldn't imagine the pressure that was on this boy. He was only 13 and he had already had attempts made on his life. What kind of fear must he live in? I wonder if he is bitter… Or has all the attention made him brass or cocky? It will be interesting to meet him and find out what kind of person he is…

_I think you'd better check on Bella,_ Carlisle thought then, _I think she has had just about enough of Alice for now._

I chuckled as I turned and bound up the stairs.

"Alice, I'm going to be in a school uniform all the time… why, Why, WHY would I need a full wardrobe of designer dresses? I will never wear them!"

"You can never be too prepared, Bella. Besides, this is a boarding school. There are bound to be formals, dances, parties." Alice argued.

"Dances – ugh! I won't go… besides, if I can't go with Edward, what's the point?"

"Bella, don't you want to go to dances? Have you learned nothing since you've been with us? Dancing is a part of life"

"Alice!"

I swooped in then and gathered her up. "I need to borrow Bella back for a few moments. It looks like she is packed enough, Alice. I'll get her luggage and bring it down stairs." I gave her a stern look to let her know this particular event was over. Bella just snuggled in closer to my chest as I started carrying her away to my… our room.

_Edward, this is as much for you as for her,_ Alice shot back in her mind.

I left her with a warning growl. "So, did you survive?" I asked.

"Barely" she sulked. "You could have come back sooner, you know!"

I chucked, "What happened to my brave Bella who didn't want to always be the helpless one? You know you need to learn to stand up to her." I teased.

"I know" she sighed, "I just don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Alice will be fine. She is very capable of taking care of her own feelings."

We were at the room then, so I took her in and lay her down on the bed. I just wanted to hold her close to me for awhile. As excited as I was to be off to learn more about this new magical world, I knew once we were there, life would be crazy and hectic. We wouldn't have much time together. I wanted to make the most of it now.

She looked up at me with wide eyes as I silently lay down beside her, pulling her close to me. I stared at her face, memorizing each curve, each hollow… she flushed under my scrutiny and I revelled in the beauty of it. Then I couldn't resist any longer. I carefully touched her face, outlining her cheek bones, her eyes, her nose, her lips – keeping careful gage on the amount of pressure I applied with each stroke… I traced lower, down her neck and along her collarbone before bending in for a kiss.

Kissing Bella was pure pleasure. The warmth of her lips flooded through me, creating electrical shocks that coursed through my entire body. Her reaction was, of course, even more of a pleasure. She threw herself into the kiss with reckless abandon… Whereas the previous night I had been careful to sit up, to create some distance between us which helped maintain my control, tonight I held her as tightly as I dared, embracing her warmth, edging closer to the edge…

I released her lips then and kissed her face, allowing my lips to memorize what my eyes had completed moments earlier. Then down her jaw and along her neck, inhaling her scent and embracing the accompanying burn.

She was breathing heavily and I knew I needed to slow down… I wondered, could we do this – could we go further? A year had never seemed like much time to me, not in comparison with a century… but right now, a year seemed like a very, very long time. I sighed and pulled away, knowing this wasn't the time, regardless of what we decided.

I saw her small pout as I stared down at her, but she didn't voice her objection. "I love you." She said.

"As I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 7: United Kingdom, Here we Come!

We left early the next morning, picking up Bella from her house where she said good bye to Charlie.

"Well, Bells – don't get all hopped up on bangers and mash over there."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll miss you."

"I'm real proud of you Bells. Work hard."

She gave him a hug cringing a little. I could see tears in her eyes as she approached the door I was holding out for her.

He looked over me grudgingly, "You have a good year too, Edward."

"Thank you. I am sure we will." I could hear that he was making an effort. Ever since we announced our engagement, he had decided to try to like me, though I could see it was a challenge… he saw me as the boy who was stealing his little girl away. I could appreciate his concern, I was – and eventually, when she became like me, she truly would be stolen from him for ever..

Our flight departed from the Sea-Tac Airport in Seattle. Dumbledore had arranged for the extra ticket Hagrid had left with us to be changed along with additional seats, all in first class, to London.

"If the school is south of Edinburgh, why are we flying into London?" Jasper asked, his mind constantly at work, analysing every possibility.

"We will be meeting up with Harry Potter and a few others and attending the World Cup" Carlisle explained, careful to not make any specific references to the existence of Wizards.

"The World Cup!" Emmett exclaimed, excitedly, then with confusion, "But the World Cup isn't on right now."

"Not that World Cup," Carlisle went on, "This is for a sport they play. He told me to tell you, 'You'll see'."

Bella let out a coughing laugh. I looked down at her questioningly.

"It's just that, the first time I watched you play baseball, that is what you said to me. It is sort of funny to hear it said to you. For once, I'm not the only one in the dark." She laughed.

Soon we were up in the air, flying toward England. We were fortunate to get a direct flight on British Airways, making the trip easier to manage with eight of us, and all the extra baggage – thanks to Alice. It also gave Bella and I some time to talk. Our family were the only passengers in first class, and they would be discreet about listening in on our conversation, so I thought this might be the best time to continue our discussion from the other day.

"So, Bella," I was suddenly uncomfortable. I looked down at her left hand, which I was currently playing with, noting the ring that held so much meaning to me. With a pang of regret I realized she would have to remove it before we met up with the wizards. I took a deep breath and started in, "Have you given any more thought as to what to do about our arrangements?"

She looked at me quizzically, "I thought our arrangements were finalized. Aren't we staying at that castle?"

"I was thinking of our other arrangements…Carlisle offered to do a civil ceremony, you know… so that is an option."

She sighed, "I see – that is what you are referring to." She sounded annoyed.

I heard Emmett cough to cover up a laugh from two seats in front of me. All right, so most of them would be discreet… "We had such a good discussion before, and we've both had some time to think about things, I just thought we could talk about it while we have all this time together on our trip over."

"Oh." She said, "So what have you been thinking about?"

"Well" I started, "A year didn't seem like a long time in comparison" she stiffened up, but pressed her lips together to avoid interrupting me. "But more recently, it has seemed like a very, very long time."

Emmett broke into another 'coughing' fit.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation later" I said to her, standing, reaching over the row and giving Emmett a smack on the head with my in-flight magazine.

"I'll behave" he said, stifling a laugh, "I promise."

"We might as well talk about it now." Bella said, "It's not like we are going to get any more privacy in the house…" She thought for a minute and then launched in "Listen, I don't want you to think I've changed my mind on what I agreed to earlier – on waiting, like we had agreed before this whole… trip… came up. I know it is important to you, and I want to do everything right – this and the wedding… It is just that, when I agreed to that, we were looking at August, not next year. A year does seem like a very, very long time to me, too."

I understood what she was saying. I wouldn't hold her to our earlier commitment. Things had changed – two months was very different from a year. I just hoped we could come to a compromise, "So, as I was saying before… Carlisle has offered to perform a civil ceremony."

"NO!" We heard from one row up.

"Alice, you are not a part of this conversation." I warned.

A small, pixy like head popped up over the seat and glared back, "How dare you consider it, Edward. What kind of a brother are you?"

"Alice" I warned. Jasper pulled her down into the seat as she sulked. I felt his calming influence as he tried to get her to relax and let us have this incredibly awkward conversation.

Emmett got up then and walked toward the lavatory. What is he doing? Why would he need a lava… oh… Bella looked up in response to Emmett clearing his throat as he, held out the folding lavatory door, gesturing to us as if he were the porter of at a hotel, showing us to our room. Bella flushed as I glared back at him.

"Emmett, get back down here and leave them alone." Rosalie hissed. He quickly returned to his seat with chagrin. We didn't hear anything else from him for the rest of the trip.

I didn't know how to get back to our discussion, nor if I wanted to. I leaned away and looked out the window, gathering my thoughts. I heard the faint scratching of pen on paper beside me. Bella must have given up as well and was writing her mother. However, when I finally turned back, I saw her eyes, shining with emotion and an envelope that said, Edward.

I looked from it to her with wonder. She pushed it forward as a tear escaped her eye, falling down her cheek. My long dead heart ached. I reached over and carefully brushed it away, and then leaned across and kissed her face. She was the most amazing creature. She pushed the envelope a little more forcefully, with a whisper, "Take it, before I change my mind."

I opened the envelope to read her note.

_**Edward,**_

_**I love you more then anything in the world. I love you more then my life. I want to be with you forever – in this life and the next. I know you believe in that possibility.**_

_**I don't know what this next year holds for us, but I know whatever we face, we can face it if we are together. I love you.**_

_**You know I want to be with you fully. I want to be yours in every way. That means every part of every day. I don't want to wait, but I also don't want to have just part of the picture I've painted for myself of our life together. I want it all, and for that, I am willing to wait.**_

_**I love you, Edward. I always have since the moment I saw you. I always will.**_

_**Bella**_

I read it over twice before looking up at her. Here, I had been ready to give in. The civil ceremony or not – to give her what she wanted, what we both wanted – to give her some small piece of what we had dreamed about for this fall. I swallowed back the emotion that flooded through me, both the love and the regret.

"We could always re-evaluate at Christmas," she whispered conspiratorially with a small grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

I pulled her to my chest and held her there for the remainder of the trip – with the exception of a few "human moments" of course.

"We are on approach to London," the attendant announced over the speaker, "please returned your seatbacks and table trays to the locked and upright position and return any carry on items to the overhead compartments or under the seat in front of you."

Emmett groaned as he had fully reclined his seat for the duration of the flight. The rest of the family scrambled to prepare for landing and, more importantly, meeting Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"It should go without saying," Carlisle spoke softly, looking pointedly over at Emmett, "but please be on your best behaviour."

"That means no crude jokes," Jasper said to Emmett.

_Oh, man!_ Emmett groaned internally.

We landed at London Heathrow, where we were met by a tall aging man, with long flowing white beard and hair. His clothing was peculiar, like someone who wasn't quite sure how to put an outfit together, with a suit that was a few decades out of date. Alice pursed her lips, trying to keep her opinions to herself.

"Carlisle, my old friend" he came to us with enthusiasm. I was reminded of Aro and his overt friendliness and courtesy, yet without the underlying threat. Yet, like Aro, I sensed that this man was capable of more then he appeared. He carried himself with a certain air of authority or power. Perhaps it was confidence.

"Albus" Carlisle embraced him. "This my family." He said as he introduced each of us.

"You've already met Esme" They embraced warmly as if old friends.

"Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle announced as they both shook Dumbledore's hands.

"Emmett, you look like you can handle yourself. Hagrid is looking forward to having your help dealing with some of the wildlife around the school."

Emmett's eye's shined with excitement, "I'm looking forward to that as well." His mind flashed through a million jokes he wished he could share, but a quick glare from Carlisle held his tongue.

"And Rosalie, you are radiant. I am sure you will be a most welcome addition to our student body."

"Thank you." She said, tossing her hair lightly over her shoulder.

"Jasper and Alice." Carlisle continued.

"Alice – you have a most remarkable gift. I am truly eager to learn more about it."

"Thank you – I hope that it will be as helpful with your kind as with ours." Alice replied.

"And Jasper – your experience, I've heard many great things. I am sure you will be a great help to us as we plan and strategise our next moves."

"I would be pleased, sir" Jasper replied, and I could see a hint of his military background in his demeanour.

"And, of course, Edward and Bella." Carlisle concluded.

"Edward" he said with surprise. _You look…_ he didn't finish his thought. I was astonished at the control he had over his mind. He didn't let a stray thought wander during our entire introduction. Interesting… "You are a most welcome addition to our student body. Your contribution is greatly appreciated."

I simply nodded in response.

"And Bella, you wonderful girl. You have a difficult path a head of you this year. Thank you for your sacrifice."

She blushed, "It is nice to meet you too."

"We must be on our way. We have much territory to cover this morning, and very little time to get there. I have transportation waiting to take us to our meeting point. I have already arranged for your luggage to be taken directly to Hogwarts."

We exited the airport to find our transportation – three old fashioned black cabs. It was still dark out, due to the time change. It was only 3 in the morning. Bella stumbled along beside me, clearly jet lagged.

"We will be heading out into the country to a meeting place. I will tell the drivers where to go. Once we arrive, we can discuss more." He said as he stuck his head into the first car to give directions.

The cabbie looked confused as he mumbled over the direction in his head while we piled in. I pulled Bella close to me, encouraging her to go to sleep. I didn't know how far we had to go, but she would be exhausted by the end of the day, I was sure. Her body would take some time adjusting to the difference in time, I noted, thinking of all the various methods for combating jet lag.

We sped away from London into the country side, as the moon shone down. "Welcome to the UK" I whispered to Bella's sleeping form.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 8: The Port Key

It seemed as though we were nowhere in particular when the cabs stopped and Dumbledore got out.

"Quickly, quickly" he called back to us. We all shuffled out. Bella was somewhat incoherent as I pulled her from the car – so I used it an excuse to carry her. I never wanted to let her go.

We watched the cabs pull away as we looked around. We _were_ nowhere in particular. I was suddenly anxious and on alert. I realized the strength of emotion was coming from Jasper. He must be uneasy with this situation and I could understand why. We had just been driven to the middle of nowhere…

"We don't have much time before the others arrive." Dumbledore started, as we gathered around, "We will be meeting up with some of the other students from Hogwarts up here, where we will be transported as a group to the Quidditch World Cup. One of the students will be Harry Potter, so you will get an opportunity to meet prior to going to the school. I thought it would be a good social outing, as well as a chance to mingle – to try out being a Wizard, so to speak."

"Quidditch?" Emmett asked.

"It is a sport played on brooms – you'll see." Dumbledore responding quickly, moving on. "Harry Potter is currently staying with the Weasley family. They are trustworthy Wizards who are supportive of muggles, so this meeting should go well. It will also be the first time for you to take on your new personas so" he eyed my hold on Bella, "you will need to be prepared."

I shook Bella lightly, trying to wake her. "Bella, Bella, you need to wake up." I whispered.

"Oh, Edward, I'll wait, okay, I'll wait." She said with an annoyed tone, still asleep.

Emmett burst out a quick laugh. I growled. Carlisle glared.

"Bella, we are here, love. You need to wake up. Others will be here soon."

"Hmmm, what?" she said opening her eyes.

"We have arrived." I said to her.

She looked around. "Where is the castle?"

"No, love, we are meeting up with some students from the school. We will be going to the Quidditch World Cup with them. We need to… be apart." I said with a sigh.

She woke up suddenly at that. "Oh!" she scrambled down from my arms. "Okay, I'm ready" she said with a lot more certainty then she portrayed, tottering back and forth on her feet.

"We have a short walk before we meet up with the others. Then we'll be transported." Dumbledore explained, "I need to warn you, this will be a different experience. We will be using something called a Port Key. It will transport you almost instantly to our location. It might feel a little bit like flying. We thought it was the best way. This is how underage wizards travel because they aren't allowed to use magic – no magic is required, which is good for you – and you will appear to fit in with the rest."

We all nodded as if we knew exactly what was coming though none of us did. It felt uncomfortable being completely in the dark, figuratively of course.

"All right, let's go." He headed off up a hill into the darkness.

The walk was good for Bella – the fresh air and exercise invigorating her and making her more alert. It was a short walk. If we had been allowed to run, it would have taken only a few seconds, but the chance that the others may have already arrived was too great to risk it.

I was so focused on Bella, I hadn't noticed Emmett working up a way to break the ice until it was too late. "Dumbledore," Emmett started, a wicked grin on his face, "I heard a story about a hag, a troll and a leprechaun who went into a bar one day."

"Emmett," Esme said softly in warning.

He ignored her warning and went on. I groaned seeing where this was going. I shot a panicked look at Carlisle, but Dumbledore had already stopped, looking back at Emmett with interest.

"So, they go into a bar and take a table out of the way in the corner. The bar tender shot them a few looks, but didn't come over to take their order. Finally the Hag gets up and marches over to the bar. 'Three Guinness please.'"

Emmett congratulated himself on changing the name of the beer from 'bud'. Rosalie moaned.

"The bartender doesn't even look up and grumbles, 'we don't serve yer kind.' Aghast, the hag storms back to the table, 'he says he won't service us,' she shrieks."

"'uh?' the troll got to his feet and stumbled over ot the bar, 'three beer,' he growls out, setting his club on the bar in threat.

_Oh no!_ Carlisle gasped, recalling the joke.

"The bar tender rose himself to his full height, only reaching half way up the troll, but glared back and said, 'Like I told yer friend, we don't serve yer kind.'"

"The troll, being low on brains and used to being able to intimidate, didn't know what to do. So he just drug his club back to the table and sat down dumbfounded."

"That's when the leprechaun jumped up, 'Listen here lass and laddy. Let me see if a little gold will loosen his taps.' He danced up setting his sack of gold on the bar, but before he could open his mouth the bar tender swung around and glared at him, 'Your gold's no good here, why don't you just take your business elsewhere.'"

"'Listen,' he jingled the gold, 'What do you have against a little business from a few mythical creatures?'"

"'Mythical creatures?' The bar tender suddenly grinned, 'Ey nothin'. We thought yous was Irish.'"

A shocked gasp escaped the family. Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"What?" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head, "It wasn't crude."

"Emmett," Carlisle started, but then a noise drew our attention. In the midst of our shock at Emmett's blunder, we failed to notice Dumbledore had begun shaking violently.

"Dumbledore… old friend? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

He didn't speak… just continued shaking. After a moment, he straightened up somewhat so that we could see tears falling down his cheeks.

"Way to go Emmett. You've offended him so badly he's crying." Rosalie glared.

Then a low chuckle escaped Dumbledore's lips. "We though yous was Irish." He doubled over again, now his shaking accompanied by loud raucous bouts of laughter. "The Irish," He continued to chuckle.

The tension broke and we were all suddenly laughing, Emmett in a full belly guffaws, the rest of us with nervous chuckles.

"Oh Emmett," Dumbledore said, as he removed his half moon glasses and wiped the tears, "I haven't heard one that good in years…. The Irish… worse then a troll…." He giggled a bit more… "Oh my."

When he caught his breath we continued on our trip. It wasn't much longer before we arrived at the top of the hill just as another group was approaching from the opposite direction. I noted, with a twinge of sorrow, Bella quickly shift her ring to her right hand, index finger.

"Dumbledore" a red haired, middle aged man with the most peculiar outfit greeted us.

"What _is_ he wearing?" Alice whispered to Rosalie, who smiled in return.

"Mr. Weasley, so good to see you."

"Professor" one of the boys ran ahead, right up to Dumbledore. "It is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too, Harry."

All eyes suddenly zoomed in on this boy. He did not look at all impressive – average height for his age, slight with round rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

_No wonder he needs protection. He looks like I could snap him like a twig_, I heard Emmett's wondering thought.

_This is who we are here to help?_ Rosalie was incredulous. _He looks no more then a boy._

_Edward, what can you tell about him?_ This was Alice. She was concentrating on him, trying to get a picture of his future. The only thing she could see was confusing – a vision of him flying through the air and then landing near a camp ground. Maybe her ability _was_ affected by wizards.

I searched his thoughts… At the moment he was expressing joy as seeing his professor again, and general satisfaction at being with the Weasley's. He was curious, as well, about us – but not overly so and he was not suspicious. I noted a twinge of melancholy in his thoughts, as though he was particularly glad to be here and away from some unpleasant place that he avoided thinking about. The tenor of his thoughts were both innocent and full of life while at the same time, mature and serious.

"I would like you folks to meet some people who you might see around Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said, gesturing toward us.

"This is Dr. Cullen. He will be our new Herbology professor this year."

"Professor" they nodded politely. Harry and the other boys showing no more then a polite interest, however one of the girls – the one with large fizzy hair and noticeable front teeth took a particular interest.

_I wonder what kind of teacher he will be like. I hope he is very brilliant. I need to work hard if I am going to be prepared for my OWLS next year,_ she thought. Ah, so she is studious.

_What is she so interested in? He's just a new teacher._ One of the red headed boys thought, noticing the girl's interest in Carlisle. He seemed particularly protective of her. Most interesting…

"And this is his family" Dumbledore went on with the introductions. "Dr. Cullen's wife, Esme" she nodded as they nodded back, "she is a muggle."

"Is she really?" Mr. Weasley's interest suddenly peeked. "And the children?"

"Some wizard and some muggle" Dumbledore responded.

"How very interesting," he replied, looking over us with fascination.

"Mr. Weasley works in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. He has a keen fascination with all things muggle." Dumbledore explained.

"So, some of his children will be attending the school. His daughter, Rosalie, and son, Edward, will be joining us at Hogwarts, along with this young lady, an exchange student from America, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you" they said politely, though the three red-headed boys took in Rosalie with a longer glance then Bella and I and their accompanying thoughts were a bit more friendly then courteous.

"Their other children: Alice and Jasper will be attending school in town, while Emmett has accepted a position as assistant groundskeeper with Hagrid."

"With Hagrid?" the frizzy haired girl asked.

"Yes, Emmett is looking forward to assisting Hagrid with his duties around the grounds." Dumbledore said kindly, yet firmly, making it clear no further information would be forthcoming.

_But, if he isn't magical, how can he help Hagrid?_ I saw a collection of images flow through her mind – unicorns, three headed dogs, a baby dragon hatching, large winged creatures, centaurs – it was a remarkable collection of mythical creatures and I was suddenly envious of Emmett and the fun he would have.

Then Dumbledore turned to us. "And these" gesturing toward the family, "Are the Weasley's and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I've already introduce Mr. Weasley. These are his children, the twins Fred and George."

"Our mum took our candies, otherwise we'd offer you some." One of the twins said overly polite. I suddenly saw an image of a large boy with an even larger tongue protruding out of his mouth. I shook my head at the image. I didn't fail to miss the warning glance from Mr. Weasley to the twins and I wondered if they would be trouble.

"And this is Ron and Ginny Weasley. Ron is in the same class as Harry and Hermione. Bella, I think we will be placing you with them." Then turning to the three, "Bella is eighteen, but has only recently been enrolled in wizarding school, so she will be taking some classes with you. I think Bella and Hermione may become very good friends."

I could see the disappointment in Bella's eyes while Hermione offered a shy smile. She had been hoping we would be in classes together, but perhaps it would be easier if we were split up. I wondered at his final words – that she and Hermione would be close.

"Rosalie and Edward will be senior students. They will be in some courses with the twins as well as with this young man who is coming up the hill now."

We all looked down at another middle aged man, accompanied by a teenager who was clearly his son. It was shocking for, other then the perfecting features of my transformation, his face looked terribly familiar.

"This is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric."

"Hi" everyone said, except for the twin Weasley boys, who seemed cool toward this Cedric.

_He looks like a younger version of Edward when I first met him, like his younger brother._ I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"Must be nearly time." Mr. Weasley said. "You only need to touch the port key." He said pointing to what appeared to be an old boot.

We all looked at him questioningly, as the rest started putting their hand on the boot. We looked at Carlisle who nodded for us to join suit. We quickly put our hands on the boot as Mr. Weasley counted down, "three, two one."

Suddenly we were flying. The air rushed passed me like when I was running, only instead of pumping my legs faster, I was being pulled by some force connected to my center. I heard Bella gasp beside me and I feared for her. Yet as quickly as it started it ended and we were landing lightly on the ground – well except for Bella, who thudded to the ground, fell over and rolled twice. I was by her side before I realized what I'd done and then quickly helped her up by offering a hand. I looked over then and was grateful that Harry and Ron had fallen to the ground as well.

"Can we do that again?" Emmett said looking excited.

I understood. It was exhilarating. Better then running, better then driving a finely tuned European sports car.

_We will have to look into getting one of those_, I heard Alice's thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Wizard World

We found ourselves at a large camp site. I looked around, perplexed. Surely wizards would be able to conjure better accommodations then some simple tents. We did better then this when we went camping and we had no magical powers. I could see Rosalie and Alice weren't any more impressed with what we perceived would be our living arrangements for the next few days. Alice had already started devising a way to obtain a generator and access to full washroom facilities.

Dumbledore spoke quickly with a man who must have been the proprietor of the campsite, and then urged us to follow.

"This way, we have things already set up for you. The school had a tent that you can borrow. I hope it will meet your needs." He said walking quickly down a row of tents, a few with unusual embellishments such as weather veins and chimneys. I shook my head at the eccentricity of these wizards. Not far from us was the Weasley family with Harry and Hermione. They stopped and started setting up two rather meagre looking tents. I wondered how they would all fit. I was sure it would be tight. Then a few steps later we were at our tent.

"Here you are. I trust you will find the accommodations suitable." Dumbledore gestured toward a tent only slightly less meagre then the Weasley's. Though we looked at it doubtfully, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and I wondered if this was some sort of wizard initiation ritual.

"I am sure this will be fine for our family." Carlisle politely stated, giving us all a warning glance.

_He can't be serious_, Rosalie complained inwardly.

_That will barely fit me_, Emmett's thoughts joined Rosalie's.

"We'd better get in and sort things out." Jasper said bravely, making the most of the situation. I supposed he'd seen worse accommodations in his years of military service. His words convinced us that we might as well go in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least Bella and I would have to 'sleep' close together and, in reality, only Bella would sleep, so the rest of us could wander around the camp grounds. It was the least we could do to not offend Dumbledore.

With a brave face, we ducked into the tent, and gasped at the most amazing site. Once through the tent flap, the space opened up into the most incredible room, lined with pillows and soft chairs. There were separate rooms off the main one, partitioned with rich flowing curtains. The entire area was set in luxurious fabric in red and gold. It had the aura of a time long past – of several centuries prior, in the days of kings and queens. The entire space must have been at least ten times the appearance from the outside. I wondered how it was even possible. We all stood for a moment and marvelled at the magnificence of it.

"This is more like it" Alice murmured staring at the rich beauty.

I heard a chuckle behind me. "So, will these accommodations meet your needs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, thank you very much," Esme said, "It is beautiful. I would have never imagined."

Now that we were in the privacy of this incredible tent, though using that word seemed hardly appropriate, I risked drawing closer to Bella.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"It is amazing…wondrous." Her eyes gleamed with exuberance. "This… this was worth it."

"We try to keep up appearances for the muggles." Dumbledore explained, "But that doesn't mean we can't live in comfort." As his words released the tension at the wonder of what we had just experienced, a few chuckles escaped. "With that said, I would suggest you take the time to gather water and firewood for your campsite. The proprietor has already had some unusual experiences and it isn't good for us to continue to use the 'Obliviate' spell on him…"

We looked back at him curiously, but he didn't explain further, and we didn't ask. An uncomfortable feeling settled in my core. I truly wasn't used to feeling so entirely out of my element – made worse by Dumbledore's silent mind.

"Here are your tickets. You are seated near the Weasley's. They will stop by and show you around. I must leave you now, but we will meet up again at Hogwarts."

In very little time we were settled in our accommodations. Alice's brief concern over our trunks being taken directly to Hogwarts was relieved when she found clothing packed in each room for us.

"Well, it's not high fashion, but it will help us blend in." she sighed at the simple outfits in each of our sizes. "At least they provided some appropriate grooming products."

After a moment, there was a voice at the tent flap. "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen…" It was Mr. Weasley's voice. I was struck at their insistence at using formal names. Except for Dumbledore, it seemed the rest of the adults use formal names in casual conversation. I wondered if it were an English thing or a Wizard thing.

"Come in, ," Carlisle called out.

"Ah, I see you have gotten yourselves settled. Very nice accommodations here. Oh, what is that?" he launched over toward Bella's iPod with unrestrained fascination.

"It's an iPod." She said plainly, confused by the response.

"Is it really? What does it do?"

"It plays music" She held it out to him, showing him the earphones and the dial.

"This is magnificent… truly magnificent…"He said, too loud, as he listened to Bella's music. "How do you get the musicians in the iPod?"

"Ummm" she wasn't sure how to answer. "We download them off the computer?"

"And that shrinks them into the iPod?" He asked seriously.

"I guess." She answered, not sure what else to say.

"Fascinating." He said handing it back to her gingerly, as if he were afraid of upsetting the miniature musicians inside. "Well enough of that. I am sure we will have plenty of time to learn more about American muggle culture… I came to let you know, I am sending the children off to fetch wood and water… keeping up appearances you know. I thought they could show you the way?"

"Excellent idea," Carlisle responded. "Our children would be glad to join yours to fetch water and wood." He looked around at us, leaving little opportunity to object.

_I do NOT fetch wood and water_, Rosalie thought.

"Come guys, let's go with the other children." Jasper called out. _I haven't been a child in over a century_, he thought with annoyance.

Everyone except Esme and Carlisle trotted out of the tent, to see a dejected Ron, who was not particularly thrilled with his role in keeping up appearances either. Harry and Hermione stood off to the side, in remarkably better spirits.

"I shall think it interesting to see who else is around." Hermione said with a slight air of arrogance. From external appearances she would seem stuck up, but her thoughts betrayed her sense of inadequacy.

_Who would have thought that such a small tent would have such a large inside. It is really remarkable…. I wonder who will play first? I hope it isn't long until the games begin. Maybe we'll see some of the players on the way…_Harry surprised me. He seemed as amazed as we were at the world around us…as if this were as new to him as it was to us. His thoughts brought to mind the possibilities of what we might see along the way and I found myself suddenly very interested in fetching wood and water.

"We have a map – it is just through here." Ron pointed out.

"Well, it would appear that you have more then enough hands for _fetching_ wood and water," Rosalie said, "I think I will stay here and keep up appearances… Emmett?"

"Um, Rose?" _This is just starting to look fun_, he looked around at the unusual tents and wondered what else might be just around the corner.

"FINE!" she huffed. "Go along with them. Alice?"

"Actually, I thought I might go with them… get a better sense of their culture." Alice said apologetically.

Rosalie scowled and with a flourish, stormed back into the tent.

"I wouldn't want to get on _her_ bad side." Ron remarked quietly, not realizing that she heard every word.

There were a remarkable number of tents crammed into the small camp site. Even more remarkable when you considered the dimensions inside the tent were likely a multiple of the outside space. My brain tried to work through the physics that would make this possible… it simply wasn't possible. I shook my head as I tried to make my eyes believe what they had seen.

People were stirring as we walked past – a small child playing with his father's wand blew up a slug to giant proportions before his mother, stomped it out… people attempting to cook over campfires. 'Keeping up appearances' I supposed, though what they cooked hardly looked appetising even to a human. Young girls played on toy broomsticks which actually appeared to fly. For the first time in my vampire existence, my mind felt incapable of handling all the new information that it was taking in. It was all too fantastical.

The spirit of the games hung in the air… some went as far as to cover their tent with shamrocks showing their support of the Irish, while the Bulgarian tents were decked out with flags and pictures of a particularly tough looking player.

_Did that picture just move_? Jasper looked closer.. _It did_! He stepped back in amazment. I looked to where his interest was drawn to see a moving picture. I stepped a little closer and took the picture in hand, surprised to feel the thin film of paper where I had expected the thickness of a digital frame. I met Jasper's wondering eyes. "Cool!" I heard Emmett exclaim.

"Krum" Ron said to us quietly.

We looked to him questioningly.

"Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!" he exclaimed. The only part of that I understood was Bulgarian… "He is the best Seeker in the game, and he's only eighteen! He's a genius!"

_I have no idea what he's saying, but I am looking forward to tonight_, Emmett exclaimed in his head. I looked to him and nodded in agreement. This would certainly be an interesting evening.

Hermione had pulled Bella aside, chatting about something other then Seekers and Viktor Krum… She was clearly not impressed. Well, that wasn't much different, then! We came to a line up that must have been for the water and wood, as it contained a long line of wizards carrying various buckets and other containers that theoretically should hold water. After a wait, we gathered up our wood and water and headed back to camp. We started back at a good pace, excited to see what else had occurred while we were gone, but quickly realized the young Wizards were having as much difficulty carrying their heavy loads as if they were human.

"Let me help you with that" Emmett offered to take Hermione's water, and we fell into step with the rest, keeping up our own appearances.

"Who d'you reckon they are?" Harry asked at one point, gesturing to a group of teenagers who hadn't waved at them as they passed. It seemed they had known almost every young wizard in their age group and I was beginning to guess at the size of their school. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron, "I know there are others, never met anyone who went to one though…."

Harry laughed at Ron's description of some event with a pen pal. I was more fascinated with the thoughts flowing through Harry's mind… _I suppose there would be other Wizarding schools. It would only make sense, seeing as to the number of different nationalities here. But still, I had no idea_. This was very curious.

We had made it back to our campsite to find Mr. Weasley hopelessly lost with a pack of matches. "Let me" Bella offered holding out her hand and taking a match to strike it.

"No" Alice exclaimed, as Bella quickly lit the match, setting it to the fire, and promptly burning her arm as the fire flared under what smelt like too much lighter fluid.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "That burns"

"Let's get you inside…" I began to hurry toward Carlisle and his medical supplies.

"Derma-repairo!" Hermione quickly flicked her wand at Bella and in an instant; the angry red mark was gone.

"Thank you." Bella exclaimed, quite pleased. "I'll have to learn that one."

"You're welcome," She responded with pride, "though I probably shouldn't have done that out of school. I suppose no one will report me here." She said with chagrin. _It is funny that she didn't know that charm. It is first year here at Hogwarts. I wonder what they teach in those American schools. She is clearly going to have a lot of catching up to do. I suppose I could help her…_

"Well, we should return our water and wood to our tent." Alice said, trying to extricate us from Weasley's. I could see her concern. In a few moments a contingent of official looking wizards would be arriving, including one who enjoyed gambling. She didn't want Jasper and Emmett to make a fool of themselves on bets, showing our ignorance for the sport.

"Yes," I agreed. "We are a bit jetlagged and we want to be well rested for the, er, match tonight." I hoped I had the correct terminology.

"Jetlagged?" Mr. Weasley wondered.

"Er… tired from the trip." I amended.

"Oh yes, of course. We'll make sure to gather you up for the game, then." Mr. Weasley said, "Till then!"

We waved and headed back into our tent.

"Well, I know the rest of you aren't really jet lagged, but I am actually quite tired." Bella said as we were safely inside, "Do you mind?" she looked up at me with longing eyes.

I couldn't resist her, even though my curiosity was peaked as what other mysteries were occurring outside. However, there was something I needed to discuss. "Get settled – I'll be in there in a minute." She smiled and headed off into one of the rooms, letting the curtain fall across the opening.

"Carlisle, what more do you know about this Harry Potter?" I asked. "His mind is particularly… interesting. He seems just as bewildered as we are at the sites and events around us, almost as if he were seeing this for the first time."

"Dumbledore did mention that he was not raised by a magical family." He started, recalling the exact words from his mind. "Yes, he said he was raised by his Aunt and Uncle – his mother's sister and her husband. It would seem they were not supportive of magic and Harry didn't even know he was a Wizard until his eleventh birthday when he received his acceptance to Hogwarts."

"He has only been in the Wizarding world for three years?"

"So it would seem. He is quite a remarkable young boy, isn't he?"

"He seems very earnest – innocent." I mused, "Yet, it is as though he has aged before his time. There is, in one sense, a seriousness about him."

_I saw that too_… Carlisle considered.

"I'm going to check on Bella, now. Thank you."

"Pleasant rest." He said as I walked toward the opening.

"Wait." I heard Esme call out. "I have something – for Bella… and for you too."

I looked at her questioningly. She held out a thin golden thread – a chain. "I thought Bella might like something to keep her ring close to her heart." She said softly.

It was perfect. She could wear it – no one would find it unusual to wear a family heirloom as a charm. "Thank you," I hugged the woman who had become my mother and then turned to find Bella.

She was already asleep as I entered the room. I didn't want to wake her, so I carefully lay down next to her, resting one arm over the blanket which covered her still, sleeping form. She must be very tired, she wasn't even restless or talking. I noted, with pleasure, that she had moved her ring back to her left finger. It must have been after we returned to the tent. I breathed in her scent and lay back as I thought through all I had seen today, wondering at what more was to come.

It was quite a bit later, when Bella finally rolled over and rubbed her eyes. I suspected it was close to dinner time here, though her body would be more ready for breakfast. I recalled, with chagrin, that I hadn't given her anything to eat when we got here. Her stomach grumbled in complaint.

"I suppose I should find myself something to eat." She said, yawning. "I haven't eaten since the plane." Then she sat up suddenly. "Oh, we're really here, aren't we?"

"Yes, love" I laughed. "Don't you remember?"

"I do now!" she scowled. "It all just seemed like a dream."

"I agree. Let me find you something to eat. You can stay here and wake up." I suddenly had an idea, remembering the scent that had wafted over from the Weasley's tent earlier. I retuned with eggs and sausages. "Here you are – traditional English Wizard breakfast!"

"Mmm. That actually looks really good. I feel like breakfast." She stretched and reached out for the plate.

"Wait" I called out as I zipped out and back again, "orange juice."

"Wow, breakfast in bed. I could get used to this." She smiled, as she dug into the food. When she had done and I had cleared the plates away, I sat down next to her, pulling out the gift from Esme.

"Bella, I noticed you were conscientious about the ring around the others." I started, "Esme thought you might like some way to keep it next to your heart." I held out the thin gold chain.

"It's perfect." She whispered. I wished I had anticipated her reaction, so that I could have let Esme enjoy the pleasure that ran through me at her acceptance. She quickly took the ring from her left hand and slipped it onto the chain.

"Let me" I said, taking the chain from her hand, and fastening it behind her neck. "I am so pleased you are learning to accept gifts. Perhaps I'll test out your new found abilities." I smiled.

"No!" she frowned. "Don't buy me anything."

"I'll make no promises." I laughed.

"Hey Edward, Bella – get ready, it's going to start soon." Emmett shouted from the entrance of the tent.

"Emmett – what are you wearing?" Rosalie hissed.

"Jasper!" Alice cried.

Bella and I scrambled out to the main area of the tent to see what was happening. We were met by Emmett, dressed in Bulgarian red, wearing a scarf with a lion that actually roared. In contrast, Jasper was decked out in green, wearing what looked like a leprechaun hat with shamrocks that danced along the thin brim. Their hands were full with a lit rosettes in their team's colour, screaming out names, I assumed of players on each team. They also each had large flags of each team tied around their necks like capes. Each flag had moving figures which were currently flying across their backs.

"I bet Jasper that the Bulgarian Seeker would capture the Snitch."

"And I bet Emmett that the Ireland Beaters would be the first to hit a Bulgarian with the Bludger."

They had no idea what they were talking about, but their excitement was palatable.

"And we got these for you." Emmett handed Rosalie a small item that looked like a stick.

"A miniature broom?" she asked.

"No, a model Firebolt, check this out." He held it out on his palm and suddenly it started hovering just over his hand.

"I got you one, too." Jasper held out to Alice.

"See, they get to give their wives gifts." I pointed out to Bella.

"Edward, if you ever get me a broom as a gift…" she hissed with humour in her voice.

"I think it's time" Carlisle said then as he heard Mr. Weasley approach.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 10: Quidditch World Cup

"This way" Mr. Weasley led us through the crowd toward a gigantic stadium that rivalled the largest stadiums in the world. It was not only large in area, but it projected several stories into the sky. How had the Wizards managed to erect a structure on such large a scale without attracting the attention of the muggles?

"Seats a hundred thousand." Mr. Weasley said, responding to some unspoken question of Harry's. I could see he was as much in awe as we were. "Muggle-repelling charms on every inch of it. Every time muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again… Bless them."

I appreciated Harry's presence then, as his curiosity was a valuable source of information. Even now, as we walked along, I picked out details from his mind to help understand the game we were about to watch – although the sketchy details I was able to glean were very confusing.

"Prime seats!" said the woman at the entrance. I suppose she is a witch, I thought. "Top Box. Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

_Prime seats are at the top?_ Emmett's confused thoughts wondered as we climbed the stairs. Higher and higher we climbed as the crowd dissipated at each level. I wondered at how Bella would manage if we had to go much further. She stumbled and tripped on every third or fourth purple carpeted step. It gave me an excuse to touch her as I caught her arm at each trip, but what I wanted was to scoop her up and carry her the rest of the way.

_That one's a bit clumsy… cute, but clumsy_, Ron's thoughts triggered a growl low in my throat.

_Edward!_ Carlisle's sharp thought warned.

Finally we made it to the top of the staircase – to a small box. I could see from the richness of the seats and the location in the centre of the field, this certainly must be prime seating, but we were awfully far from the pitch.

_How would a normal human… or wizard see anything from way up here?_ Jasper wondered. _We can barely see the field_.

I gazed at the site of a hundred thousand wizards and witches taking their seats. Amazing to think not all that long ago we had no idea they even existed. Now I wondered at the size of their population in the world. Bella must have seen the wonder in my face for she leaned over, speaking in a whisper, "Now you know how I felt when you opened my eyes to the existence of vampires."

As the wonder wore off, I looked more at the stadium and the field, trying to make sense of the set up in context of the thoughts I was pulling from the heads of wizards around me. The three gold hoops at each end seemed much too high in the air to be at all useful. How were they to get up fifty feet to score? Was this like basketball…? The image in Harry's head finally put it all together. He was remembering a match he played in, sitting on a broom, flying through the air, reaching for a small golden ball…

"Oh, they play it on brooms!" I said suddenly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Six pairs of eyes looked at me, while Alice's eyes shone with excitement as she started seeing visions of the coming match. _Wow! It was going to be amazing_.

"They play it on brooms," I said again to their questioning eyes of the rest of my family and Bella.

"Yes, that is what Dumbledore said." Carlisle started, then – he remembered the toy firebolt broom hovering in Emmett's hand, "Oh, they play it on brooms…" He said in wonder.

The others still looked confused. "Flying brooms" I said quietly, with a nod toward the toy broom Alice was holding in her hand. A knowing look spread through their faces then.

"Awesome!" Emmett said. _This is going to be something else!_

We followed the Weasley's, taking our seats in the box directly behind them. A small, very poorly dressed creature sat in the box already.

"What kind of wizard do you suppose that is?" Esme leaned over and quietly asked Carlisle. Alice had also noticed the creature and concentrated very hard on it, but saw nothing… Then she saw Harry and Ron disappear. I panicked until moments later I noticed Harry and Ron engage the creature in conversation.

"Carlisle, whatever it is, I can't see it." Alice whispered.

I focused on Harry's thoughts as they spoke. "Apparently, it is a house elf. They are slaves to the wizards… they have magical powers that appear to exceed the wizards…" I whispered the snatches of information to my family. The last image was one such house elf, defending Harry against a full grown wizard with long flowing hair.

"Slaves?" Alice was shocked.

_Do we get one?_ Rosalie thought, picturing the chores she could have one do for her. I shot her a disappointed look.

_What? When in Rome?_ She shrugged her shoulders.

"Carlisle, we must do something," Esme pleaded.

"I'm not sure that is the best idea… As much as I hate to consider the mistreatment of any being or creature, this isn't our world." He reasoned. Esme sighed in resigned agreement. The passing issue was suddenly interrupted…

"A display from the teams mascots will precede the match." Hermione announced, reading from her program.

"Oh, that's always worth watching." Mr. Weasley commented. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

_Wizards, witches, elves… what next – leprechauns?_ Jasper's eyes eyes shone with wonder.

"Yep – leprechauns." I confirmed out loud, as I previewed the pre-game show in Alice's mind.

"No way!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And some dancing girls called Veela." Alice added, "Watch out for those – they seem to have some sort of effect on men. It might be best to plug your ears to help, just to be safe."

"Ah, and here's Lucius!" the man named Fudge said as another family filed into the box. A growl rose in my throat as I recognized the man from Harry's memory – the wizard who had attacked him was stepping into the box. From the thoughts of Mr. Weasley I could see this was not someone to be trusted. Carlisle looked over at me with alarm, but I only shook my head, trying to concentrate on the full adult wizard before me… But there was nothing to hear. It was as if his mind was a blank, like Bella. I wondered briefly at this, but then he spoke.

"Ah, Fudge." He held out his hand, "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

It was during his introduction that I realized his mind was not a blank, as I had heard each of his words in his mind before I heard them with my ears. However, like Dumbledore, he had amazing control over his thoughts… Whereas Lucius had impeccable control over his mind, his son, Draco, had absolutely none.

_Weasley's – how did they manage to get up here? Riff raff! And the mud-blood with them. Disgusting! How our world has fallen. And what of these others? Not familiar at all – commoners by the looks of them… except for her…_ his eyes halted at Rosalie, sitting haughtily in her seat. _Now there is someone of obvious pedigree… and beautiful as well… Father will have to find out which family she is from_. I removed myself from his mind as his thoughts turned to subjects I'd rather not consider. I was briefly humoured to think of what would happen to Draco if Emmett found him anywhere near Rosalie. I turned my attention back to the conversation, now that the initial introductions had concluded.

"Good Lord, Arthur." Lucius said disparagingly, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" I cringed at the obvious insult against our good mannered host. Carlisle frowned as well, but cast a careful glance at each of us. This wasn't our battle.

"How – nice" Mr. Weasley responded to some random fact that had been disclosed about the Malfoys. _Throwing their weight around, I see – their ill gotten death eater money used to buy friends at the Ministry. I'll have to let Dumbledore know_.

"I should introduce you to the newest additions to Hogwarts." brightened then, "Dumbledore has snagged them all the way from the Americas. This is Dr. Cullen, newly appointed professor of Herbology."

Carlisle nodded, "Pleased to meet you."

"And I you." Lucius shook his hand, eyes tightened as if trying to remember something – then for the briefest moment he slipped. _Cullen – why is that name familiar?_ He quickly regained his composure and control as the introductions continued.

"His wife, Esme… and his children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. And this lovely lady is an exchange student they brought with them, Bella."

_They look very young to have older children. I wonder if they have a philosophers stone? I'll have to discuss it with Lucius_, Narcissa thought.

After shaking hands with Carlisle, the Malfoy's didn't offer to properly greet the rest of the family, which suited us fine. "Slimy gits" Ron said under his breath and I found I couldn't agree more.

A large man charged into the box then, "Everyone ready?" he asked, his face flashing with excitement, "Minister – ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo."

He whipped out a wand, pointing it to his neck and said, "Sonous!" His voice then boomed as if over a loud PA system. "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup."

"Ya! Whooo Hooo!" Emmett boomed with the crowd. We briefly looked at each other and, laughingly joined in. The enthusiasm was contagious.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… The Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

Emmett stood up, placing two fingers from each hand in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

_Really!_ Hermione thought with disgust.

"Ears everyone" Alice warned under her breath. Unfortunately, it was too late for Emmett as the mascots – a hundred of the most beautiful women I had ever seen pranced out on to the pitch, more beautiful even then the perfected beauty of the vampire women I had met in my century of living. Their faces were pale like ours, and their hair was white gold – moreover they shone with a glow that seemed to emanate from within them and beam out though their skin and hair. They were luminescent. I could see every male in the stadium was mesmerized by their appearance – their minds going blank, filled only with thoughts of the Veela.

Music must have started for they began to dance the most beautiful dance, intensifying the impact on the male minds around me – most noticeably Emmett's. He started to walk toward them as Rosalie clamped down on his arm, pulling him to the chair with a murderous glare. She promptly put her fingers in his ears as he looked sheepishly back at her. It only helped moderately, as our hearing was so sensitive, but the overall affect on us did not seem as strong as on the wizard men who were completely enthralled.

_Edward! Harry!_ Alice's alarmed thought warned me as I saw him rise and jump to his death. I shook my head, not sure if I dared release my ears. In my split second of indecision, Hermione noticed Harry rise.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she said sternly. That paused his advance just long enough for the music to end along with the enchantment that held him.

"Honestly!" she hissed as she pulled him back in his seat.

"Fascinating" Carlisle murmured, his mind already working through the possibilities of this mystery. _They must have the ability to access certain neuropathways…_

"And now" roared Ludo, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots."

_Now, the leprechauns!_ Jasper thought excitedly. But instead a great green and gold comet zoomed into the stadium, circling around before splitting into two smaller comets.

"Where are the leprechauns?" Jasper asked disappointedly looking down at the pitch then back at Alice. His dejected expression made Alice laugh. "I thought you said…"

"Wait for it" she chuckled, as she watched the comets turn into shimmering bands of light forming a rainbow. It quickly faded and formed a great shimmering shamrock with golden rain falling from it.

"Ouch!" Bella complained. I turned to see her rubbing her head as she peered at a large gold coin in her hand.

"Excellent!" Ron yelled in front of me, as the great shimmering shamrock broke into thousands of little green men that could only be leprechauns.

"See" Alice whispered to Jasper.

"Wow!" he said in awe.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!" Ludo bellowed introducing each of the players. Emmett stood up again, freeing himself from Rosalie's grasp, cheering loudly much to the dismay of most everyone in the box, with the exception of Ron.

"That's him, that's him!" Ron yelled as the player, Krum was introduced. He was an intimidating man – thin, dark and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows – he looked much older then his eighteen years. This was, apparently, Ron's hero.

"And now, please greet – The Irish National Quidditch Team!" Ludo hollered – to many more cheers from our box, including Jasper, not willing to be outdone by Emmett.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chair Wizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small wizard strode out onto the pitch, broom in one hand and a crate in the other. "From what I've gathered, there's one ball for scoring, two balls that are used to hit each other with and one tiny gold one that one member of the team, the Seeker, is to try to find." I explained quietly to my family, "When one of the Seekers finds the little golden ball, the game is over and that team is awarded one hundred and fifty points. They also receive ten points for scoring goals in the hoops."

"I see bats" Jasper noted, "Is this like baseball?"

"I don't think so – I think they use those to hit the balls at other players."

"They purposely try to hit balls at players? That is awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, impressed at the obvious brutality of the sport.

"It looks like it has begun." I said as I watched the referee kick open the crate and the various balls flew into the air. We all sat in stunned silence as we watched the game unfold. Nothing in all my long existence could have prepared me for this. It was a fast paced exciting game – made all the more exciting by the fact that they were flying on brooms and could fall at any moment.

"TROY SCORES!" roared Ludo, "Ten – zero to Ireland!"

"Ha!" Jasper laughed.

"Just you wait – we never bet on first goal!" Emmett bantered.

The Irish team appeared to out match the Bulgarians. As the game continued it sped up and got more brutal – players hitting each other on their brooms, and the Bulgarian Beaters, as I had learned they were called, batting the large balls, called Bludgers at the Irish Chasers with greater frequency and intensity. Still the Irish continued to out play the Bulgarians.

The one exception to the Irish dominance of the game was the Seeker, Viktor Krum. I was mesmerized as I watched him fly on his broom as if it were simply an extension of himself.

"They're going to crash!" I suddenly heard Hermione scream and I looked around to find the source of her distress.

"Look!" Bella pointed to the two Seekers plummeting through the Centre of the Chasers quickly approaching the earth. "Oh my" she said in alarm, rising to her feet… Then at the last minute, Krum pulled up, leaving the Irish Seeker to hit the ground with a thud.

"Way to go Krum" Emmett cheered.

"That was a cheep move." Jasper defended, as the medical team treated the Irish Seeker.

"Hey, check these out," Ron twisted backward in his seat facing Bella, handing her what looked like a pair of binoculars. She looked at him questioningly. "They're Omnioculars – you can speed up, slow down or replay the game" he explained.

Bella looked through them briefly, and then more closely… then she handed them to me, "That is really neat, Ron. I hadn't ever seen those before." She said politely.

I looked through the lenses – it was replaying the dive to the ground over and over. I played with the dial and the scene sped up and slowed down accordingly. "That is really interesting, Ron. Do you mind if I show my brother?"

"Sure" he said, not really excited about losing his Omnioculars.

"It will just be for a second, I'll give them right back." I handed them to Jasper. "Hey guys, check these out..."

Jasper looked through them, playing with the dial. "Cool!"

Emmett took them from Jasper repeating the process. "These are awesome!" He exclaimed before handing them to Carlisle.

"Fascinating" he said in awe. The women weren't interested so I handed them back to a relieved Ron, who gave Bella a quick, shy smile before turning around.

_She really is very pretty_, he thought to himself. _Too bad she would never go for the likes of me… I'm too young for her anyway…_ He returned his focus to the game.

The Irish Seeker, obviously doing better, was back in the game. As if in response to the stunt, the Irish scored several more goals, and were now ahead by ten goals, one hundred thirty points to ten. The game got more violent and, apparently, more dirty as various fouls began to be called, and the crowd complained and yelled at those that weren't. The energy was intense and emotions were rising. The mascots also got into the spirit of competition, taunted each other. At one point there rose a dispute as the referee became entranced with the Veela and then attempted to throw them out of the game when he came to his senses.

The play further intensified, the Beaters hitting at each other without mercy. A Bulgarian Beater hit the bludger toward an Irish player, almost knocking her off her broom.

"Ha!" Emmett laughed.

"Foul!" roared Ludo.

"Doesn't count!" Jasper laughed.

The Leprechauns then made a rude gesture toward the Veela and the Veela shifting in their appearance. "Look" I pointed out, as their faced elongated into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders –

"And that, boys." Yelled Mr. Weasley, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

At that, Rosalie, of all people, broke out into hysterical laughing. "Emmett, what do you think of your girl friends now?"

"Awe, Rose!" he slumped in his seat.

The game was back on, the Irish easily cutting through the Bulgarians, passing up the field… "MORAN SCORES!" and they added to their lead. As the game commenced after the goal, the Irish Beater swung heavily at the passing Bludger, sending it straight toward Krum. Not noticing it in time, Krum was nailed hard in the face.

"That counts!" Jasper said smugly to Emmett.

"Aren't they going to help him?" Bella asked… but then the Irish seeker took off into a dive.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

We rose in our seats, watching the Irish seeker closing in on the small golden ball, invisible to human eyes, but which we could clearly see. Krum was on his tail and closing in fast. Blood was streaming from his face… I notice Jasper blanch at the site and quickly clamp himself down in his seat. Even from this distance, we could smell it. I noticed the most of the rest of my family stop breathing as a precaution.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked in front of us. But it didn't appear they both would. The Irish seeker seemed as though he was going to lose it, while Krum remained in perfect control. In a split second, the Irish Seeker hit the ground, hard, while Krum pulled up, snatching the snitch from the air.

"He's got it – Krum's got it – it's all over" Harry shouted as Krum held his hand up high, the small golden ball in his hand.

"And that counts too!" Emmett said with a quick shove at Jasper.

Jasper, who was still keeping himself locked in place, grinned grimly.

"Ireland wins!" Ludo shouted.

"What? Oh, I guess…" Emmett said as he looked at the scoreboard and counted up the scoring in his head.

The crowd went wild with cheers and jeers from fans and mascots alike. It was pandemonium. Flags were flying, the Irish national anthem blared from an unknown source, the Irish players dancing while the leprechauns danced and threw gold coins. The Bulgarians and the Veela looked forlorn at the loss.

The World Cup was awarded and we shuffled out of the stadium back to our tent.

"So you owe me fifty bucks!" Emmett teased Jasper.

"And you owe me fifty!" Jasper shoved back. "So I guess we're even!"

"That was quite the game" Bella said, stumbling along, not quite seeing where she was going.

"It certainly was." Carlisle nodded.

It was the first night in a long, long time, that any of us had seen anything that completely surprised and amazed us. What more would this year bring?


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 11: The Dark Side of the Wizarding World

"That was quite the game. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Weasley." Carlisle said as we neared the tent.

"We were very pleased to be of assistance to a friend of Dumbledore's. And how did the muggles enjoy the spectacle?" He turned, looking to Esme and the 'non-magical' children.

"Oh, I think we were all pretty amazed." Carlisle responded, "We don't get Quidditch in America."

"Well then…" Mr. Weasley stalled, trying to find a reason to prolong our visit. "We're about to enjoy a hot cup of cocoa. Would your family like to join us?"

"Mr. Weasley, that is very generous of you… some of the family are a little worn out from the time change and the activities of the day, but perhaps Esme and I will join you at least." He looked around at us to see how receptive we were to the invitation, not wanting to commit on our behalf.

"I think I have the energy for a cup of cocoa" Alice chimed in. Jasper looked over at her and grudgingly nodded. "Me too!"

Rosalie glared at Emmett as he began to speak. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to hit the sack." She said as she not so gently nudged Emmett.

"Ya" Emmett poorly faked a yawn, "I'm exhausted."

Well that settled things… I didn't want to be back in the tent right away now… I looked over at Bella to see how she was doing. The nap this afternoon must have given her exactly what she needed for she seemed wide awake now. "I'd like some cocoa, too!" she said… Ron brightened at the information.

"Me too!" I joined in.

We all piled into the larger of the two Weasley tents. Like ours, the interior expanded into a multiple of its exterior size. It wasn't as grand as the tent Dumbledore had arranged for us, but still, very comfortable.

The sounds of raucous festivities rang out all around us – crowds of Irish supporters laughing and singing – celebrating their championship win. Inside, Ron and Harry led a heated discussion over various aspects of the game with Ron's older brothers. It was fascinating to hear the more complex analysis from those who had actually flown on a broom as I replayed my memories of the game in crystal clarity… It was clear we would see more of Quidditch as it was a regularly played game at Hogwarts. Hogwarts – what other mysteries would be revealed there, I wondered.

"BANG!" a loud noise and the sound of cocoa spilling across the table caught my attention. I quickly looked over at Bella, who was just as startled, however she was holding a half full cup. Then I saw the cause of the distraction. The youngest Weasley, Ginny had nodded off at the table.

Bella looked back at me accusingly, "You thought it was me" she hissed.

"I made no such judgements." I lied.

"Perhaps we should leave you folks. Our children are also tired. I am sure we will catch up with you in the morning."

"Very good" Mr. Weasley agreed, "Yes, I think we shall send off ours to bed as well…"

We returned to our tent, settling into our various 'sleeping areas'. Of course, only Bella would actually sleep, while the others occupied their time until morning.

"Edward, I'm so glad we decided to come." Bella said, inching her way closer to me, her head on my chest.

"As am I" I responded automatically, my attention otherwise held by the way the lamplight played against her skin and hair. It left the most irresistible glow – one that you didn't experience with artificial lights.

"I wonder why they didn't use electricity or technology" she mused.

"I noticed that as well." I responded as my finger found its way to a lock of her hair, twisting it around my finger as I watched the red flecks in the lamplight.

"Those Malfoys give me the creeps." She said suddenly, a shiver running through her body.

"Mmhm" I agreed entirely, but the shape of her lips was much more fascinating then malicious, evil wizards. I leaned over and silenced her next observation with my lips.

"Mmm" she murmured in response.

"What was it you were going to say?" I teased, as I brushed my hand against her face, then ran my fingers down her neck.

She looked up at me with those smouldering brown eyes, the most curious expression on her face, "you know what? I have no idea." She reached up for another kiss.

"Get Up! Ron – Harry – come on now, get up, this is urgent!" I heard Mr. Weasley's voice shouting from the tent next door. In an instant, I was pulling Bella to her feet and rushing out to the main area of the tent where we met Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie joined half a second later.

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded.

"Fire!" Alice and I said at the same time as I saw hooded wizards moving across the camp ground, using their wants to lift people in the air and blast tents with fire.

"Get outside, NOW!" Carlisle ordered. Once outside we saw the scene that had just played out in Alice's vision. People were running in different directions, trying to avoid the coming danger. We could see, in the distance, a group of hooded wizards, walking in our direction, sending random individuals into the air while blasting their tents.

"Wizards fire!" Carlisle's voice was calm, but highly alarmed. "Grab Bella – let's get out of here." He said, quickly moving to the nearest wooded area. There I threw Bella on my back and we broke out into a dead run.

"Carlisle! What about Harry?" I asked.

_No, he could die… but the boy…_ Carlisle hesitated. I had never seen him anything but certain of his direction.

"Carlisle, should I go back and get him?" I asked urgently. We were now a safe distance from the mob.

_Edward the fire will kill you almost instantly. It is much more intense then regular fire – and as a directed blast will pierce your skin igniting the venom._

I nodded in understanding before I ran back. The last thing I heard was Bella's impassioned cry, "EDWARD!"

I arrived back into the middle of the chaos that now loomed around the fringe of the camp. It was madness to try to find him in this crowd, but I needed to. Keeping to the edges, away from the hooded wizards, I searched with all my senses to find Harry. I couldn't find any trace of his scent around the edges of the campground, nor could I hear his voice. I started to panic. He must still be in there, I thought, unwilling to consider the other option. I decided I would have to start back at our campsite. I carefully made my way around the crowd, waiting until the wizards had passed the area where our tents had been to find his trail.

I picked it up instantly, following his path through his scent. He had run away with Ron and Hermione whose scents were mingled with his. He must have been in a panic as his direction changed several times. Finally I found his mind as he listened to his friends.

"Those poor muggles, though." Hermione said nervously, "What if they can't get them down? I saw the image of people floating in the air.

"They will" said Ron, reassuringly, "They'll find a way."

I stayed in the shadows, keeping a watch over them as they discussed the evenings events.

"Hello?" Harry called out suddenly. A growl rose in my throat as I sensed the danger. "Who's there?" He asked.

A dark figure stood in the clearing. I could see him clear as day, though I knew the three young wizards wouldn't be able to.

"MORSMORDRE!" The man suddenly called out, wand in hand. My breath caught in my throat as I realized he may have just said a spell that could kill Harry and I had no warning from his thoughts. A vast, green and glittering mist erupted from the wand flying up over the treetops and into the sky. It formed a skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from his mouth like a tongue. I breathed a sigh of relief as it rose higher and higher. It was just another magical affect.

But then the woods erupted with screams. I looked around, confused as the chaos reignited and fear spread throughout the camp once again.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, echoing my confusion.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned pulling him away through the forest.

"Voldemort" I heard him say as I shadowed their position. In an instant twenty wizards appeared out of thin air and surrounded them. I considered my options. Could I kill all twenty before one of them realized what was happening? Not likely – and it would only take one blast of the wand to end my usefulness. Perhaps I could run fast enough to grab Harry before they saw. That seemed the better option. I crept closer, moving around to find my opening. As I was preparing my move, Harry yelled.

"Duck" he said to his friends and they hit the ground.

"STUPEFY!" a chorus of voices yelled to a blinding series of flashes as a dangerous level of magic flowed through the circle, just missing the three young wizards.

"Stop! STOP! That's my son!" With relief I heard Mr. Weasley's voice. The twenty other wizards stepped back, lowering their wands as he rushed toward them. I watched from my spot in the darkness as the wizards discussed the source of the mark. A house elf was brought forward and discussion ensued. When it appeared Harry and the others were safe, I began to carefully back away, finding a passage through the trees to a point where I could safely break into a run back to my family.

_Edward!_ I heard Alice's urgent plea.

"Right here!" I called out.

_You disappeared!_ She said with alarm. Then glancing toward the clearing, "Oh" as her gaze fell upon the house elf. I realized what had happened.

"It's okay. They're now with Mr. Weasley."

"You'd better come back now. Bella is in hysterics. I tried to leave quietly, but she must have seen my face as I saw you…" she broke off.

I had a pretty good idea what Bella would think. "Let's go!"

We made it back to the others in seconds to find Bella struggling against Emmett's iron clad grasp.

"It's okay, let her go." I said as we arrived and suddenly Bella was in my arms, kissing my face, my neck, my arms, my hands…

"Sorry Edward. It was the only way to keep her from leaving." Emmett grimaced.

"Not a problem. Thanks for keeping her safe." I chuckled, knowing how obstinate she could be, even while surrounded by six deadly vampires.

"You… are never… to do… that… again…" she said between kisses.

"Bella," I said, gently pulling her away, "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Yes" she said

"And I know it would hurt you if something happened to me."

"Okay."

"So, please trust me when I tell you I won't let anything happen to me."

"But Alice saw…"

"Alice saw me disappear… only because I was too close to a house elf."

"Oh" she said looking down.

"Bella" I pulled her to me, into my embrace. "I love you more then my life."

"You need to love me as much as your life," she whispered.

I kissed her hair, trying to kiss away the worry. "Yes, as much as my life." I agreed.

With a loud popping sound, we suddenly saw Dumbledore appear before us.

"Ah!" Jasper yelled in surprise.

"What is that thing you do?" I asked anxiously, remembering the wizards in the clearing.

"And good evening to you too." Dumbledore said graciously.

"Sorry old friend. Please forgive our rudeness. It has been quite a night." Carlisle eased.

"I am sure it has." Dumbledore responded gently, but with a very serious tone. Then turning to me, "It's called apparating and disapparating when we leave. You've seen this before?"

"Yes in the clearing… I went back to keep an eye on Harry, to make sure he was alright. There was a man, a wizard who cast a spell that made an illusion in the sky. Hermione called it the Dark Mark. Then twenty wizards apparated and attacked the three of them before I could do anything." I felt ashamed over my momentary hesitation. I wasn't dealing with humans anymore. Everything was so new, so unexpected, so fast. For once since I had become a vampire, I felt unequal to the task. I felt inadequate.

"But Harry and the others are alright." Dumbledore stated. It was not a question.

"Yes" I answered anyway, wondering how he knew. "They ducked and then Mr. Weasley came out and stopped the attack. I stuck around and watched until I was sure the danger was over and then came back here." I concluded.

"This man, who made the Dark Mark, were you able to get a good look at him?" he asked.

"I could see him clearly enough, though he was facing away from me. I only saw a partial profile."

"You did a good job, Edward." He looked down at me with such tenderness I felt warmth spread through me. It was almost the same as when Carlisle expressed his pride in me, though I didn't deserve it.

"I was lucky. I had no warning… I am not used to being at a disadvantage." I said, the words coming unbidden to my lips.

"Disadvantage?" Dumbledore asked. Carlisle looked concerned.

"I can usually hear what people will do well before they do it… Here, with some of the wizards, I hear nothing." I admitted.

"Like Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No" I turned to him, "It's different. It's like I could hear their thoughts, but they hide them from me. Even now, with you" I turned to Dumbledore, "I hear nothing except when you speak. Then I can hear what you are about to say before you say it. Or when you are surprised and slip – I'll hear a fraction of a thought before you regain control."

"Slip?" He asked again.

"Yes, when you saw me at the airport, you thought 'you look' but you never finished the thought."

"Ah… yes" He looked at Carlisle then, "This is interesting. We have much to discuss, but perhaps not here." He said looking around. "I think we should get you settled in your new accommodations first, then we can discuss everything."

I had the distinct impression that Dumbledore never discussed everything, but I was sure he would share what we needed to know.

"Now, you can't apparate and, unfortunately, the port keys are exceedingly busy right now…" he mused.

"If I can offer a suggestion?" Carlisle asked. Dumbledore nodded. "If you are not opposed to riding, we can travel exceedingly fast if you point us in the right direction."

A twinkle came to Dumbledore's eyes, "That would be very interesting and, it would seem there are not many other options."

"Then hop on old friend." Carlisle said as he took a hold of Dumbledore. "The rest of you follow."

He took off, then, heading north to Scotland…


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 12: Castle Venlaw

"That was exhilarating. Thank you, Carlisle." Dumbledore said, eyes shining, as we slowed and he hopped down. He was surprisingly agile for someone with such an elderly body. We had stopped in a small clearing in the woods. "The proprietors have already left, but I didn't want to take any chances of someone seeing us arrive," he explained, "Of course, if someone is there, we were dropped off at the bottom of the hill by a cabbie."

"Of course" Carlisle agreed.

"This way, then, to your new home." We followed him onto a gravel driveway and walked the rest of the way to our new accommodations. We were all anxious, I could see from the thoughts of the others around me, and the way Bella squeezed my hand, but Alice and Esme were in particular having difficulty holding themselves to a human pace.

At long last, we walked into a opening in the forest. The roadway widened into a small parking area. Off to the left was a lawn, tastefully adorned with a minimal number of pieces of furniture against a forest backdrop. I could hear the clucks and heart beats of several chickens nearby, seemingly behind the grand mansion before us. It was, truly, a small castle, appearing to be roughly 18th century in its original construction, of a Scottish Baronial style. The exterior was a taupe stone brick, three and in some places, four stories high with a turret at one end and high peaked roof. Ivy climbed the outer wall in places and the grounds boasted beautiful gardens.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed, "This is going to be fun!"

"I thought this might be suitable" Dumbledore was pleased with the obvious appreciation for the place, "There are free range chickens out back. They are good layers, though I am sure only Bella will take advantage of that… As for the rest, the forest should hold sufficient wildlife to sustain you, although you'll need to be careful not to hunt too far north as Edinburgh is not far away. I respectfully ask that you refrain from hunting on Hogwarts grounds as many of the creatures are sentient…"

"Certainly. You have been more then helpful. Thank you for your consideration." Carlisle said, moved by Dumbledore's easy acceptance of our way of life.

"Shall we explore your facilities further?" Dumbledore gestured toward the front door, a large iron key in hand.

The entrance was grandly decorated in dark stained oak and rich burgundy, navy and forest green. It had been modified to serve as a reception area for the bed and breakfast guests. To the right was a large staircase. We followed the hallway to the left, finding a large dining area that had been enlarged by opening up a wall between two rooms. Next to that was a library that must have been used as a bar. We settled ourselves in the library on the beautifully upholstered seats.

"I'm sure you'll want to explore the rest of your new home and pick out rooms. Your belongings have been delivered upstairs. However, as I have some other responsibilities to attend to in the near future, I thought we might spend some time discussing plans for the coming year first."

"Absolutely," Carlisle gestured for Dumbledore to start.

"I've been considering how to best protect Harry. He must, of course, never know."

"Of course."

"Edward will have to enter the Triwizard Tournament to watch out for him. However, the tournament is only open to students who are of age, specifically seventeen or older. So Edward will have to pose as a 6th or 7th year student."

"I should be able to manage that." I replied, thinking of the many years I had played the part of a teenager in school.

"Yes, I expect you've had more then enough practise at that. The issue is magic. I had expected to place you in a natural teenaged relationship with a female student to pose as your girlfriend and then to help you with magical practices. However, we have an opportunity I hadn't expected. You see, you are very similar in appearance to one of our sixth year students."

"Yes, Cedric Digory. I noticed a certain resemblance." I replied recalling our meeting prior to the World Cup.

"This provides the possibility of you being his cousin from America. Cedric is a very accomplished young wizard and his father is a trustworthy friend in the Ministry. It will also make you much more welcomed at the school."

Bella brightened suddenly to the idea. She hadn't relished the thought of my playing the part of someone else's boyfriend. "Does that mean Edward and I could be dating at school?" She asked brightly.

Dumbledore looked at her gently, "I am afraid I would still advise against it. Firstly, to keep you safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If they learn of this plan, and know of your connection, they will use you to get to Edward. Secondly, I have an equally important task to ask of you."

"Oh" she said grimly.

"You see, we need someone to keep watch out for Harry from day to day. Edward can't because he must be in a senior level to enter the tournament. So, as I mentioned at the Port Key, I would like you to attend classes with Harry."

"But what if something happens to her? Who will watch out for Bella?" I asked, very concerned for her life after what we had witnessed over the past evening.

"You met Hermione Granger at the World Cup. She is probably the most talent witch of her age. In fact, she is the most promising talent we have had for several generations. She is also completely trustworthy. I believe she and Bella will make excellent best friends." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I momentarily feared he was going to match her with Ron Weasley. That boy, though good hearted, didn't need any more encouragement with respect to Bella.

"Now, as far as Rosalie" he said turning his gaze to her, "I would also like to place you in the 6th level class with Edward and Cedric. We need to know what the female population is thinking. I am assuming your sensitive hearing will be able to pick up on the various discussions between the female students?"

"Certainly" Rosalie affirmed, also noting she would be able to hear the whispered longings of the boys… and looking forward to it.

"Now for a few unexpected complications." Carlisle broke in, "Edward has found he can't hear some of the wizards' minds."

"Yes, that is unfortunate, but not completely unexpected. Voldemort was skilled in legilimency, which is the reading and manipulating of minds. At times he used that ability to torture others and turn people to his side. To combat this, many of the wizards learned occlumency, allowing us to block our minds from his invasion. I'm afraid that many of the older adult wizards, especially those who were on his side or who fought against him, will have their minds closed to you. You may catch snippets now and then, but I expect that particular skill will not be useful with those wizards. Fortunately, you will find none of the students are so skilled."

"I understand now." I replied, not comforted by the knowledge, "That is unfortunate. I am used to being able to hear people's plans. It caused me to hesitate in the clearing with the wizard who set the Death Mark. If he had planned to attack Harry, I am afraid I would have been too late." I looked down.

"Edward, we do not expect you to take on a full grown wizard! Only to use your skill to navigate your life among the students and keep an eye on Harry during the competition." He looked kindly at me and, again, I felt the pleasurable warmth of acceptance and pride. I had the intense desire to deserve his trust.

"We have another complication," Carlisle went on, "Alice's vision – it is blind to house elves."

"I don't expect our house elves will be much of a problem. They are all very loyal."

"You have house elves? At the school?" Alice exclaimed, panic rising.

"Yes, about a hundred of them."

"Oh, no!" she cried.

"I am failing to see the problem," Dumbledore looked at her curiously.

"Let me explain." Alice took a deep breath, "It's not just that I don't see them. When others interact with them or are too close to them, they disappear as well." She said glumly.

"I see… that could be a problem… Do you have a sense how close it too close?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Definitely, when people engage in conversation or pay attention to them… If they were not engaged but simply walked near, I don't know how close is too close."

"Well, during the day, they stay confined to the kitchen so interaction should be minimal if at all. At night they come out and do other chores. The students would be asleep so there should be no interaction, but they would certainly walk near the students."

"I guess we will just have to see." She said, not relishing the constant headaches this was likely going to cause.

"We will need to maintain constant communication regardless." Dumbledore stated.

"I agree" Carlisle responded. "We all have cell phones we have used for this purpose in the past."

"Those won't work at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained, "You see, because of magic, normal technology is problematic. Phones, electronics, electricity… all don't work at Hogwarts, or for Wizards for that matter…"

_That explains it_… Alice thought.

_I hope we haven't made a mistake here_, Carlisle worried.

"I will come to you regularly. And anyone of you are welcome on the grounds. I am sure you will make it there in very little time given the display of speed I experienced on our journey here." He said, the twinkle returning to his eyes at the memory. Then, as if in response to completing a mental check list, he turned back to look at Carlisle, "Hagrid will be by tomorrow. I originally planned to have you picked up school supplies for Edward, Bella and Rosalie before leaving London, however, given the circumstances this evening, I thought it best to get you here as quickly as possible. Hagrid will help you get the necessary supplies for school."

"Thank you again," Carlisle responded, his mind turning to what these school supplies would entail.

"And, I've arranged for Professor Sprout to assist you in your first class before she leaves for sabbatical." He concluded, "Well, I have a few more items to finalize before school starts next week." He turned to go.

"Dumbledore" Carlisle quickly called out before he disappeared, "I'm sorry to ask, but how will we find the school? I understand it is hidden?"

"Oh, yes… Hagrid will show it to you. Once you've seen it, you will have no trouble."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and before I go, here is a letter from the proprietors. I assured them they would be very pleased with the results of this arrangement," his gentle warning was not lost on Esme, as he handed the letter to her.

"We will do our best to restore it to period" Esme responded, excited by the challenge.

"Until next week," Dumbledore waved and, with a pop, disapparated from our presence.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Jasper sighed.

"It certainly is different," Alice agreed. "So what does the letter say?"

We all turned to Esme as she quickly opened the letter.

Dear Cullens,

We trust you will find the accommodations to your liking. We ask that you watch after the chickens while enjoying their eggs and, of course, the rest of the castle.

The castle was built in 1782 with additions in 1854 and 1892. As you will see, it has been modified over the years. We are very pleased you have agreed to under go the renovations to bring it back to period in exchange for accommodations. We would have liked to be there to participate in the project, but Mr. Dumbledore assures us you come highly recommended. We only ask that you ensure you maintain the period and original design in your work. Later additions, such as closets, should be avoided. Of course, plumbing and electrical should remain to make it practical. Also we ask you avoid any significant structural changes given the age of the building, unless absolutely necessary.

Enjoy your year.

Sincerely,

John and Shirley Stoggie

Alice momentarily sulked at the limitations on the closets. Then, looking at the rest of us with a twinkle in her eye she said without thinking so I had no warning, "I've got dibs on first choice of bedroom," as she dashed up the stairs.

"That's not fair, Alice… I get second choice." I called back.

The excitement was contagious and soon we were all upstairs exploring the rest of the castle.

"Remember, you'll have to relocate temporarily when we renovate your room," Esme called out, having found the proprietor's quarters which included a study for Carlisle. "And stay off the main floor. That is where we'll start."

"Bella, which room would you prefer?" I asked. She would be the only one doing any actual sleeping... which she should be doing now as it was still night, but she was wide awake.

"They are all so amazing… But I think the one with the large dark oak four-post bed and the rust carpet. There is a really nice window seat overlooking the yard… and no one else seems to have claimed it yet."

"Then it's ours" I said as I scooped her up to claim our room.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 13: Back to School Preparations

"Hullo? Mr. Cullen?" we heard Hagrid's gruff voice call from downstairs.

"Bella, Bella" I gently shook her, "Hagrid's here to help us with our school supplies."

"What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?

"It's nine in the morning. You've been sleeping twelve hours."

"Can I have twelve more?" she whined.

"No, you need to get yourself adjusted to this time zone. Up until now you've been wide awake at night and napping during the day. You need to force yourself up, love."

"Okay, you're right" she grumbled. I stifled a chuckle at her grimace. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"Certainly."

"I am so glad we have our own bathroom. It's so much nicer then having to share like I did at home" she mumbled as I heard her turn the water on in the bathroom

"You have to share with me" I teased.

"Not the same" she called from behind the bathroom door.

I chuckled. No I suppose it wouldn't be… Then, recalling her pleasure at breakfast in bed at the camp site, I rushed down to the kitchen.

"Hello, dear" Esme greeted me, "How is Bella getting settled in?"

"She's having trouble with the new time zone, but overall, she's doing well."

_She really is remarkable. She's so good for you._

"I know… I was wondering what supplies we have. I was thinking about breakfast."

"There are plenty of eggs. I am thinking maybe I should find somewhere to donate them. Bella will never eat them all… We also have bread, milk, juice, fruit… what are you looking for?"

"I think I'll make an omelette and toast… and cut up some fruit." I mumbled, already getting the ingredients together. In a few moments I was back at our room. That sounded good – our room. Back in Forks, she had her room and I mine, though we shared both. But this was our room… I balanced the plate and glass of juice while I opened the door. "Bella, I hope you're hungr…"

I stopped at the sight of Bella quickly pulling her towel back up to cover herself. "Umm, sorry." I quickly set down the food and rushed out of the room. What was I thinking? Of course she would be getting ready. Why hadn't I knocked? But along with berating myself, I was remembering the site of her freshly showered skin in the few seconds before she clung the towel back to herself. I swallowed at the memory. I had spent almost every night with her since my return, but I had never seen her so sparsely clothed… She was… there wasn't words. How had I managed to get such a goddess?

I heard the door open behind me. "Edward? Would you come back in?" she called hesitantly.

I turned to see her dressed, hair still wet, in jeans and a sweater. I gave her an awkward grin, "Sure." I said, following her back into the room.

"This is amazing," she gestured toward the breakfast I had hastily left behind. Thank you." She put her arms around me. I let her pull me into a warm hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I started, trying to find the right words for my indiscretion. "I should have been more careful… I should have knocked."

"Edward, how could you have known? When you are over in my room at Forks – I always get ready in the bathroom."

"Still, I shouldn't have assumed. It was very rude of me, Bella… Entirely inappropriate."

"Edward, it happened… don't give it another thought."

If that were only possible. Unfortunately my mind recalled it with perfect clarity… not think about it? Not likely. Something must have shown in my eyes for her face suddenly flushed dark scarlet. I reached out to touch the heat risen to her cheeks. "I love that" I murmured.

"Umm… Is that all you love?" she asked looking down at her hands.

I couldn't understand what she was getting at. I loved everything about her. Her goodness, her character, her beauty and now, apparently, her body. Oh, she was wondering if I liked how she looked… I gulped not sure how to respond.

"Bella, you are the most amazing creature. You are good, selfless, brave… and somehow you love me. I love the colour of your skin when you blush, your scent, the sound of your voice. Your hair is the most attractive combination of brown with golden-red flecks that catch the sun or firelight. Your eyes are impossibly deep brown. You face is beautiful. I love all of that…"

She had continued looking down at her hands as she twisted them together. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet my gaze. "But today, Bella, I saw more of you then I have any right to see before I am committed to you in marriage."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. I couldn't understand why… I went on, "But, if you will excuse my rudeness at the observation, you are beautiful – all of you… I only wish…" I didn't dare finish that thought. We should have been married by now and, at that moment, I wished we were…

"You really think I am beautiful?"

"Oh, Bella… of course. You are a goddess. You are magnificent. You are glorious…"

She blushed again, "You left so quickly… I thought maybe…"

She thought I didn't like what I saw? I pulled her closer. "Oh Bella, you silly girl." I held her for a moment, then her stomach growled. "You should finish your breakfast. Hagrid is waiting for us downstairs."

"Okay" she said, reluctantly letting go and carried her breakfast to the desk.

"And Bella? I'll knock next time."

"Okay" she smiled.

We joined Rosalie and Carlisle in the dining room where Hagrid was eating his way through a large helping of scrambled eggs. "I think I've found a way to deal with our extra eggs.' Esme said cheerfully.

"Yer wife makes good breakfas''" Hagrid mumbled to Carlisle, between mouthfuls.

Esme beemed at the complement as he finished off the plate, "You are welcome anytime…really" she insisted.

"Dumbledore gave me yer class list. We nee' to go to Diagon Alley."

_Diagon Alley?_ Rosalie thought.

"We'll 'ave to go by floo powder. Mr. Weasley 'ad your fireplace connected to the floo network."

We all stared waiting for him to explain.

"Ya see, you stand in the fireplace, toss some floo powder and say the place you wan' to go."

Bella and I looked at each other and then back at Carlisle hesitantly. Emmett, Jasper and Alice ran into the room.

"Can we try?" Jasper asked.

"Ya, can we come? Can we travel in the fireplaces too?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I s'pose. Hermione's parents come to Diagon Alley… So who's firs'?"

"Me" Emmett stated, stepping up to the fireplace.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

She paused for a moment with that familiar unfocused expression in her eyes. "Well, if he is supposed to end up near a shop that is advertising eye of newt, he should be okay."

"Ya – that's the place…" Hagrid confirmed.

Emmett grabbed a handful of dust from the bag in Hagrid's. Throwing it he said clearly, "Diagon Alley" and suddenly disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"The fire?" I asked nervously.

"Ah, goo' question – only lef' over magic, not real fire…" Hagrid assured.

We all stared at the place where only moments before Emmett stood grinning widely.

"Okay, me next" Jasper jumped up. In moments he was gone.

"It's okay. I see them together." Alice stated.

"Well, I might as well." Rosalie said repeating the process, followed by Carlisle, Esme and Alice.

"Well, I guess it is up to us." I said, looking at Bella.

"I'll do it," she said, standing, grabbing a handful of dust. "Diagon Alley" and she was gone. In half a second I followed her, worried something might have happened. As I said the words, I felt myself moving through space, spinning quickly and the next thing I knew I was standing next to a shop full of the most unusual items I had seen in my existence.

"Well, it looks like you all made it." Hagrid said, appearing. "Firs' stop is Gringott's to get some money."

"Hagrid, what do you mean? We have plenty of money. We can just charge it to our credit cards." Alice inquired, holding up her special black card.

"I don' know 'bout yer credit cards, but ta buy yer supplies, you'll need some gold from yer vault at Grigott's bank."

"But we don't have a vault at this Grigott's. Maybe we'll have to go to a muggle bank and take out some cash?" Carlisle suggested.

"No need, yous see, Dumbledore took the liberty of deposit'n yer annual salary into a vault at Grigott's. I think yous'll have enough to buy what you need." Hagrid confirmed.

"Okay" Carlisle responded, somewhat taken aback.

"All right, 'ere we are." Hagrid said, holding open a large bronze door. By now, nothing should have come as a shock, but as we walked into the snowy white building, our collective mouths hung agape as we peered around the large marble interior.

"Are those… house elves?" Esme whispered.

"House elves?" Hagrid bellowed, breaking into a full laugh. "Imagine, house elves at Gringott's. Those are goblins."

_Of course, goblins_… Jasper thought sarcastically, shaking his head.

Hagrid walked down the long room toward one particular goblin at the end. "I'm 'ere to make a withdraw'… vault 267."

"I assume you have your key." The goblin snarled.

Hagrid padded down his various articles of clothing, finally finding a small gold key in his inside vest pocket. "'ere it is."

"Come with me" the goblin hopped down from what must have been a very tall chair, for when he came around the desk he was barely up to my waist. When we all followed him, he stopped and glared back, "Are you all coming?"

_Ya!_ Emmett exclaimed to himself while looking anxiously between Carlisle and Hagrid.

"It it's no' too muc' trouble." Hagrid responded.

"Very well" the goblin said with a growl. "We'll need to take two carts…"

_Why would we need to take a cart to the vault? How far are we going?_ Rosalie wondered.

_Can't we just take a port key or use floo powder?_ Emmett thought, eyes shinning.

We had walked a short distance through a rough stone passageway. _Do they keep their money in caves?_ Rosalie wondered.

"Get in" the goblin said sharply as we neared two un-powered carts. After we got settled, the carts zoomed off. We changed direction a multitude of times, moving forward, turning, dropping several stories, back up again… All the time moving past large numbered doors.

"Here we are, key?" he said to Hagrid.

"You may wan' to come wit' me" He said directly to Carlisle, who turned and murmured, "stay here" too low for the others to hear.

Carlisle stepped out of the cart and followed Hagrid to the large iron door that the goblin had opened. We all strained out of curiosity to peer into the door and see as much as we could.

_Is that a pile of gold coins?_ Alice wondered.

Very quickly Carlisle and Hagrid returned, Carlisle with a velvet bag very full of coins.

Soon we returned to the bank where Hagrid led us back out onto the street. "Firs' thing – uniforms. Madam Malkin's is the bes' place for that." Hagrid took off down the street guiding us to a shop that clearly sold clothing.

Greeting the proprietor who I guessed was Madam Malkin, he said, "We 'ave a few new students 'ere. Need uniforms and dress robes…"

"All of them?" Madam Malkin's eyes widened.

"Only these three" Hagrid clarified, pointing out Rosalie, Bella and I, "An' this one needs professors robes." As he gestured toward Carlisle.

"I'll do my very best, dear, to have them ready by the end of the day." She took each of us in turn, a type measure working its way around our bodies taking various measurements.

"Whoo-hooo. Can't wait to see you in a school girl uniform." Emmett exclaimed as we left the store. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head in response.

"We need tag it caldrons and potion supplies… then yer books… oh, and here" He said stopping at a very simple store with only a wand lying on a pillow in the window. The sign on the store read in peeling gold letters: 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'.

"Wands?" Carlisle asked. _He can't be serious._

"This way" Hagrid ignored Carlisle's tone and walked into the shop. The store was tiny with the appearance of dust over everything. Small boxes were stocked from floor to ceiling. A small man peered at us from a spindly chair in the corner of the store.

"Here to purchase wands? You've come to the right place… hmm… difficult to place you – what kind of wand…" He launched off urgently.

"'Scuse me… we're here for a special order…" Hagrid leaned in, speaking in a hushed tone, though we were the only ones in the store. "Dumbledore sen' me."

"Oh, yes," he eyed us suspiciously then, "Well, then" he hopped off his chair and shuffled off to the back of the store, returning with four long thin boxes. "You should find these in order. Please be on your way now." He said hurriedly, clearly uncomfortable with our presence.

"Thank you" Hagrid said quickly herding us out of the shop.

"Hagrid, what is wrong?" Bella asked in response to our expedient departure.

"Mr. Ollivander make' these types of wands only in very special circumstances – normally very dangerous circumstances. He don' want ta be linked wit' whatever we are doin'." Hagrid explained.

"But he doesn't know we are…" Jasper asked.

"Oh, no, no' at all" Hagrid reassured.

We continued on our way, stopping at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to get our potions supplies. Emmett grinned as products such as bat spleen, dragon skin gloves and mandrake juice made their way into our belongings.

Next was Flourish and Bott's to purchase our school books. If we had expected to finally see one store that would match our experience in the real or muggle world, we were sadly mistaken. Books were piled in every which way with no apparent organization. However, that didn't slow down the owner, Bookseller, from quickly gathering the long list of books Hagrid handed him and wrapped them for our departure.

By our final stop, Pottidge's Cauldron Shop, we were all balancing several packages wrapped in brown paper. We were glad to have the large black containers to dump our packages in. We picked up our robes, which were completed as promised, in what seemed like an excessively short period of time.

"Where is the short plaid school girl skirt and knee-highs" Emmett complained when he say the long robes that were the school uniform. We laughed at his dismay, before continuing on to our floo network point of entry.

"Oh my!" Carlisle's voice stopped us suddenly. He reached into a bin picking out what appeared to be an ordinary newspaper, except for the moving pictures on the cover. "The Ministry of Magic would do well to stop wasting time quibbling about cauldron thickness, and instead use their limited resources to stamp out the growing vampire problem in our nation." He read from the paper, then looked up at Hagrid. "What does this mean? Do people know?"

"Hagrid took the paper from Carlisle's hand, "Bah, Rita Skeeter… nothing but a rag writer. Trin' to make a name fer hersel'. Nothin' to worry 'bout." He dismissed, but folded up the newspaper and stuck it in the inside pocket of his vest. "Bes' be on our way now."

And in a flash of green flame, we returned to Castle Venlaw with our purchases.

"Very convenient – that floo powder… but I much prefer the port key." Alice commented upon our return.

"Dumbledore aske' me ta show you the school." Hagrid suddenly said, met with eight pairs of very eager eyes. "So do yous wan' ta go now… or I can come back tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 14: Hogwarts

"No, now would be fine." Carlisle said much too quickly, as the rest of us dropped our purchases and rushed to the front door.

"Okay" he said, "Now when you firs' see it, it won' look like muc'. But jus' wait…I suppose it be bes' to just walk, though you can go by floo powder…" He led us down the path from the castle to the town below. "It's called Peebles by the muggles, but the wizards call it Hogsmede. It helps kee' it a secre'" he said as we walked through the small town to the western end. "An' here it is" He said with a sweeping gesture with his arms.

We looked and saw only the remains of what might have been a grand castle on the side of a hill, that plunged down into a ravine with a river flowing along it. On the opposite bank was a backdrop of forested hills as far as the eye could see. Under normal circumstances it would have been an amazing sight, however despite Hagrid's warning, I couldn't help but feel some disappointment.

"This way, follow me." Hagrid walked forward toward the ruin. Several signs warned us the castle was closed and we had to step over barriers noting danger ahead. Once we walked through the stone arch and into the open court yard of the ruined castle, a large stone bridge appeared that crossed the ravine. On the opposite shore, the woods parted to reveal the largest castle I could have imagined. The grounds contained several other outcropping buildings and what appeared to be a Quidditch stadium, though significantly smaller then the one used for the World Cup. To one side, the forest and hill disappeared altogether to reveal a dark lake. I blinked once to make sure I was really seeing all that had suddenly appeared where moments before there was only hill and forest. I looked back toward Hogwarts. It was a huge rambling castle with several towers and battlements. It had clearly been built over several different periods as no one style prevailed through the entire structure.

Bella shivered beside me, "It's quite ominous looking." I hugged her close to settle her nerves.

"You see it then?" Hagrid asked. For the most part we were speechless, so we simply nodded in response. "I 'ave a few moments for a quick tour if you like?"

"I am sure we'd all appreciate the time." Carlisle said politely, belaying his obvious excitement, matching our own.

"All right then, this way." Hagrid led us up to a huge double door that swung open on its own upon our approach, and we walked into a huge entrance hall of stone, lit by flaming torches. Though we didn't need the light, aside from Bella, it cast a warmth about the place that diminished the ominous appearance. Before us was a beautiful marble staircase.

"Ya, see, normally students start in firs' year – when they're eleven. We bring 'em here jus' before the start of term banquet. They have to be sorted into their houses by the sortin' hat, but I don' imagine you'll do that. No' sure what the sortin' hat would make of you…" Hagrid said as he led us up the stairs.

"What is?" Bella suddenly screeched, pointing toward the wall. "I swear, I saw something right there" she exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Likely one of the ghosts." Hagrid said unconcerned.

"Ghosts?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes, we have our share of ghosts. Do you know any?" Hagrid went on. We shared an uneasy glance as we continued across the hall through a pair of double doors in to the great hall. The great hall was set in long tables that could seat up to a thousand plus a head table at the far end. Like the rest of the castle, the walls were stone with a high arched ceiling.

"Sorry, it's not lit righ' now. You'll see it at the banquet. It's real pretty then." Hagrid explained.

_It's pretty amazing as it is_, Esme wondered, _I can't imagine what they could do to improve upon it._

"Will all of us be there?" Alice asked, not wanting to miss out.

"I imagine Dumbledore will wanna introduce you all – seein' as you'll be aroun' the school from time to time." He confirmed, "Alrigh', this way" he backed out of the great hall and returned to the great marble staircase. "These lead to the various houses. Can't take you der mysel' on account I don' know all the passwords, but I thought I'd show you anyhow." He started climbing the stairs.

"That picture just moved… and that one… WHAT THE?" Jasper exclaimed, his head swinging back and forth at an inhuman pace, trying to catch each painting lining the walls along the stair case.

"Of course – you don' think they'd jus' sit in the same spot for years, do ya?" Hagrid replied.

_Of course not_, Jasper cringed.

"Whoa!" Bella wavered and stepped down a step to keep her balance as it seemed the entire staircase moved beneath us. I wondered if the area was prone to earth quakes. Then, as her foot dropped, it sunk lower then the step below. She teetered backward and began tumbling down the stairs. In a second I saw her falling to the stone floor below in a vision flashing through Alice's mind.

"NO!" I yelled, as I vaulted over the railing, landing on the floor in just enough time to watch her hit the last step, roll across the landing, past where there was no more stairs or railing and into thin air. I cringed as she hit my arms, knowing that they were just as hard as the floor would have been. I moved slightly, dipping to absorb some of the impact of her fall, hoping she wouldn't bruise to badly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried, checking her heart beat, her breathing, the sound of the blood flowing through her veins to ensure her pulse was strong. She seemed okay overall. I reached down to gently check the foot that had seemingly sunk lower then the step.

"Ouch" she cried as I handled her ankle.

"Carlisle, I think it's broken." I called to him, momentarily ignoring the confusing string of events that led to her injury.

"I'll be down in a second," he called, _as soon as I figure out which stairwell_.

I looked up then and noticed that the stair case we had been on had shifted entirely, which led to the opening that was just closing up as another stairway moved to meet up with it. I shook my head and looked again up the massive staircase. Really, it was a set of staircases leading up the castle. Every few moments, one moved and shifted to another landing. What was with this place?

Carlisle had found a way down and was at my side then, his thoughts almost as bewildered as my own. He pushed the mystery aside as he checked Bella's leg. "Yes, it's broken alright." he said as he felt the bone beneath his trained hands.

Bella groaned, "Not again! Now I have to start school in a cast!"

Hagrid and the others joined us. "Sorry 'bout that, Bella. But Madam Pomfrey should have ya good as new in no time."

"I am a fully licensed physician," Carlisle assured Hagrid, "I think I can manage to treat a broken bone. Do you have any casting supplies on hand? I brought some supplies with me, but they are back at the house and I would prefer to not move her too far."

"I don' know about casting materials, but Madam Pomfrey should have wha' you need." Hagrid replied defensively.

Still holding Bella in my arms, I followed Hagrid to the Infirmary with the rest. It had the appearance of something from the great war, lined with cots. There were no monitors, no x-ray equipment, no IV bags or poles… I seriously doubted they had the ability to appropriately treat my Bella. I looked back at Carlisle with my eyebrow raised. "Maybe we should take her back to the house." I said quickly and lowly so Hagrid couldn't hear. There was no sense in offending him further, though I was about to insist on the best treatment possible for Bella despite his feelings.

Just then a stern lady walked in. Her clothing and demeanour perfectly fit the surrounding infirmity, with an appearance that would pass for something closer to Florence Nightingales' time then the 21st century. "I hear we have a patient. What is wrong with you dear." She asked briskly.

"I fell down the staircase and broke my ankle." Bella responded with a blush.

"Ah, happens to one or two of them every year. They ought to do something about those staircases, with the moving about and gaps in the steps, but seems the spell is so ancient no one knows how to fix it. So let's take a look then." She quickly moved to Bella's ankle.

"We were about to take her back to our house to treat her." Carlisle quickly moved to her side, trying to extricate us from the situation delicately. _Careful, Edward. We don't want to make enemies before the semester starts._

"Don't be silly. It's a simple broken bone. It will just take a little mending serum and she will be as good as new in a couple hours." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"I'm sorry, did you say a couple hours?" Carlisle gaped at her. His mind started evaluating the potential for medical learning as she explained.

"Of course! What did you think I was going to do, put her in a cast for months like a muggle?" she laughed, as she directed me to set Bella down on the nearest cot while she picked up a bottle of something and poured it into a large spoon. "Drink up dear." She ordered, before Carlisle or I could do anything.

"Wow, I can feel it heating up. And the pain is gone." Bella remarked. "We seriously need to get some of this." She looked up at me. Carlisle and I exchanged an incredulous look. What more would we learn?

True to form, in a couple hours, Bella was up and walking on her previously broken ankle. "This is really good! Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I am afraid I might be seeing more of you this year. I tend to get into accidents." She flushed again.

"Well, dear, then you shall spend a lot of time with Harry Potter. That boy gets into more trouble…." She exclaimed. "Well, see you back in a few days at the Start-of-Term banquet." She waved us off.

Hagrid had already left, mumbling something about a delivery of Blast-Ended Skrewts. We found our way back out of Hogwarts, running across a couple ghosts on the way, marvelling at the moving paintings and finally out the doors.

"Well, that was quite enough for one day." Carlisle commented. "This should be a very interesting year."


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 15: Start of School Banquet

"I'll bring you out and introduce you and your family after the sorting ceremony." Dumbledore explained to Carlisle as we listened. We were all gathered in a room off the Great Hall, near the head table. "We won't subject you to the sorting ceremony, through you'll be able to see it from here. As exchange students I can assign you to houses."

"What is the sorting hat?" Bella Asked.

Dumbledore turned to face her directly, "When Hogwarts was created, the four heads picked students to be in their houses dependent upon the qualities they possess. Slytherin picked the most ambitious and those of pure blood, Ravenclaw picked the most intelligent, Hufflepuff picked those who were hard working and good, and Gryffindor chose the most brave and chivalrous. However, the foresaw when they were gone, the tasked of choosing students into each house would need to be done by someone else. They decided to bewitch a hat to read the minds, not just the thoughts but the traits, characteristics and abilities of the students to sort them into each house. I am certain, if we put the hat on your head, it would quickly discover your lack of magical ability."

"Oh" Bella responded, "I suppose it is good we aren't doing it then…."

_I wonder what this hat would tell us about Bella… Would it be able to read her mind?_ Carlisle mused.

"Now, before things start, I want to remind you to be careful. Even when people aren't around, other beings see what happens… like leaping over railings to catch falling girls." He cast his gaze directly at me as he spoke. If I could blush I would. "I had a bit of explaining to do about that one… fortunately some wizards are quite gifted with levitation spells."

"I understand… very sorry." I mumbled.

"Well, no harm…" Dumbledore suddenly looked up at the door, "Ah, here they are."

As he said it, in walked Hermonie and Cedric. I wondered if Dumbledore might be as gifted at mind reading as I was, for I had also heard their approach, yet he introduced them before they actually entered the room. "Cedric, Hermione, I am glad you were able to join us prior to the banquet. Ah… and here are McGonagall and Snape… If only Moody were here. Well, he is not needed for this… let's get on with it."

"Yes, Dumbledore… what is this about." The dark greasy haired wizard with a sharp face fairly snarled with distain as he looked over the group of us. I assumed this was Professor Snape.

"What I have to say is surprising and will certainly take a leap of faith on your part. As you know, Professor Trelawney, occasionally has accurate prophesies."

"Yes" Snape snarled.

"And you know about our plans to host the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in over a hundred years."

"The Triwizard Tournament!" Hermione gasped, "But wasn't that discontinued when…" She trailed off upon a quick glare from a stern witch who I guessed to be McGonagall. Guessed because, like Dumbledore, I was unable to read her or Snapes' minds. I didn't, however, have difficulty reading Cedric's or Hermione's minds. At that particular moment, they were reacting to the news of this Triwizard Tournament albeit in very different means. Hermione was recalling several tragedies from past tournaments as chronicled in 'Triwizard Tournament, A History'. I could see, aside from her studious nature, she seemed to have a photographic memory as I could see the actual pages from the text in her mind. I would have to make a point of picking up a copy and reading it for myself.

On the other hand, Cedric's mind had leapt to the possibility of competing. He wasn't a proud boy, or someone who sought glory for himself. Rather, he expected the best of himself and set high standards. _I'm not sure if I would get chosen, but if I was – perhaps I could win it to bring pride to the school and Dumbledore._ Ah, he was selfless as well. I could see he was someone I would get along with.

"Yes, the Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore went on. "Trelawney has had a vision that Harry Potter will be chosen as Hogwarts Champion."

"But the new rules… He isn't of age" McGonagall gasped, her stern demeanour wavering in pace of true concern and compassion.

"I know. We aren't sure how it happens; only that it does." Then Dumbledore gave a stern glare to each of us, including Hermione and Cedric. "This is for your ears only. You may not repeat this to anyone. If you do not feel you can comply with this demand, you should leave now."

There was no hesitation of course. Bella and my family were already prepared and it seemed clear McGonagall and Snape were two of Dumbledore's most trusted faculty… It was the students that were the concern. But neither of them wavered. They simply gazed back at Dumbledore in preparation for whatever came next. I was struck by the level of loyalty Dumbledore had cultivated in this young wizard and witch. It wasn't surprising, though. I had known him only a short time and I found myself ready to face wizard's fire for him.

"Alright then." He continued, having confirmed the commitment of the group. "I'm sure you will all agree this is very dangerous for Harry – that he faces certain death by participating."

"Certainly, young Potter is not prepared. We must find a way for him to withdraw." McGonagall demanded.

"Minerva, you know as well as I do that once a champion is named, he must proceed with the tasks."

"Professor, if I may" Snape interjected. "This could be the work of the Dark Lord in an effort to rid himself of his rival."

'You may be very correct, Severus. Thank you for that… I will have to ponder it further." Dumbledore mused momentarily. "Regardless, precautions need to be taken. That is where Carlisle and his family come into play."

Four pairs of wizard and witch eyes suddenly peered at us with a mixture of curiosity and speculation. Dumbledore continued, "They possess some particular qualities that make them an excellent from of protection for Harry. However, they are not magical."

"But, how will they?" McGonagall started.

"I'll get to that… Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen has come to pose as a replacement in Herbology while Madam Sprout is on sabbatical. His level of knowledge is unprecedented."

"But he can't be more then thirty…"McGonagall stated, then peering even more closely, "or is he?"

"I can assure you, I am more then 350 years old, madam." Carlisle stated. His admission brought a sudden suspicious glare from Snape as he examined each of us. I wondered how long it would take him to figure it out.

"Regardless, I have asked Carlisle to come and bring his family, in particular his son, Edward to help protect Harry. Edward has a particular talent. On top of his considerable physical attributes, he is able to read minds with a few exceptions.

"Exceptions?" Snape asked with snide pleasure.

"He is unable to read those of us skilled with occlumency… and Bella." His explanation appeared to comfort Snape.

"Also, as you can see, he bares some resemblance to Cedric, almost as if he could be a cousin, which is where you come in." He turned his gaze on Cedric. "We want to enter Edward into the Triwizard Tournament to keep an eye out for Harry. He is exceptionally fast and strong and has highly sensitive senses, but he can not perform magic. We have a bewitched wand which will allow him to basic transfiguration, levitate, produce a shield and disarm an opponent, but there may be occasions where he is called upon to perform other magic. I am hoping you'll agree to stick with him and help where need be."

"So, then, I won't be able to enter the tournament myself?" He was momentarily disappointed, but then felt pride in being able to help. He was a boy of truly good character.

"No, but we may need your help to get him through it."

"Well then, if that is what you need, professor, I am pleased to help."

"Thank you Cedric. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"What about the others." Snape said tonelessly.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme will all pose as muggles, though Emmett will fill a support role for Hagrid, with Jasper's help occasionally. Jasper has an interesting talent as well… why don't you demonstrate for us?"

Suddenly I felt euphoric – as though all the happiness in the universe was channelled through my core. I couldn't imagine anything better then standing here at this moment, in this place, with these people. Then, suddenly I felt utter despair, as though there was no hope left in the world. Then anger as fierce as I'd ever felt. That quickly ended before anyone acted on it, then calm took over before returning to my regular state.

"Mmm. That was interesting" Snape commented, "I can see how that might be a useful talent."

"Alice also has a unique ability. Her prophetic abilities are somewhat more reliable then Trelawney's. She can see into the near future with considerable accuracy."

"My ability is limited to people' decision. If they change their mind, the vision changes." Alice clarified.

"Still, it could be very helpful as we look forward to what is in store for young Potter." McGonagall commented with admiration.

"Yes, I agree" Dumbledore went on, "Now Rosalie and Bella will also be students. Rosalie has the same exceptional strength and speed and very sensitive hearing and sight as Edward. I am hoping she can keep an ear out for the female students."

"So she will be a sixth year, along with Edward and Cedric?" McGonagall clarified.

"Yes"

"And the mental mute?" Snape glared at Bella. "What with her?"

I felt the urge to place myself between the two of them, though I was reasonably sure he would cause her no harm.

"That is the only talent we know of. We need someone to stick with Harry. It can't be Edward as he needs to play the part of a sixth year to enter the tournament. So she will be a fourth year with Harry. That is where you come in" he gently looked at Hermione.

"Me, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, though there was a tone of pride in her voice.

"Yes, you Miss, Granger. I need your help supporting Bella. You are a very talent witch, Hermione. I know you will do a very good job."

"I'll do my best."

"Of course, Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella will also have bewitched wands."

"Ah, Albus…" Carlisle stated, "I'm not sure if giving everyone a bewitched wand is necessary." _I can only imagine the trouble Bella will get in._

"Carlisle, your wands will only have defensive type spells – nothing dangerous. You will need to be able to perform some magic." Dumbledore explained.

Carlisle tried to glance discreetly toward Bella. Dumbledore seemed to understand then. "Of course, each want will only be bewitched with what is absolutely necessary." He furthered explained.

"And flying?" Cedric asked.

"They will only take selected courses as exchange students, so no flying, no dark arts… only classes they can reasonably do with minimal magic and, of course, your courses where you can help."

"They will be in potions? Snape droned as though this were the most painful proposition every conceived. "They can't imagine the subtle science… the precise art… How will non-magical…"

"They will be paired up with magical students, Snape. I am sure, under your excellent guidance, they will be fine. They might even learn something." Dumbledore chuckled.

"The Start of Semester banquet is about to being, Albus." McGonagall reminded.

"Of course, Minerva. Thank you for the reminder. I will introduce them tonight at the banquet. However, I wanted to fill you all in before hand."

"I am sure we'll do our best. Now, I must be going to bring in the first years."

"Of course. Thank you." Dumbledore dismissed McGonagall.

"Dumbledore, of course, I will support you in the protection of Potter." Snape spit out the name. I was quite certain he felt animosity toward Harry. "Now I will take my place at the head of Slythern."

"Certainly, Severus. Thank you… And you two should also join your houses." Dumbledore dismissed Cedric and Hermione who looked back once more at Bella, offering a tentative smile.

After they had gone, I allowed myself to pull her into a quick hug. Then remembering Dumbledore's warning, I let her go.

"Do you think this will work?" she asked fearfully.

"I guess we'll see" I answered back as we looked out from the doorway of the small room.

"Oh my!" Esme gasped beside me as we looked out into the Great Hall. _I see now what he meant. It is magnificent._

It truly was. The large stone hall which was beautiful in its own right was now adorned with hundreds and hundreds of candles floating throughout the room casting a warm glow of the entire hall. But beyond that, the ceiling had disappeared and, instead, we saw the night sky. But unlike the true night sky tonight, the ceiling showed dark swirling clouds of treacherous storm, complete with thunder and forks of lightening. The affect was breath taking. The long tables were adorned with golden plates and goblets that reflected the candlelight and the storm. The students were, for the most part, settled at their tables and the staff at the head table at the near end of the room.

"Look the ghosts." Bella whispered, pointing at the pearly white translucent figures that openly hovered about the room, transacting with the students.

_This is… wow… nothing prepared me for this_… Jasper's thoughts were barely coherent. He was used to knowing what to expect, what was coming and preparing for it. This was challenging all his assumptions.

If anyone were to glace at the entrance of the small room we were in, I'm sure they would have found the site comical for all eight of us had found a position from which to watch the proceedings, Bella and Alice seating on the small step up to the hall, and the rest of us either crouching, standing or stretching up to see what was going on. Fortunately, the students attention was otherwise diverted as the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall led in a long line of very young students.

"Must be the first years." Carlisle whispered.

As Professor McGonagall reached the front of the room, she set a three-legged stool on the floor and placed a very old ratty, dirty pointed hat on it.

_Is that the sorting hat?_ Alice wondered. _Really, it could use with a make over._

I was inclined to agree, but just then, what appeared to be a tear in the brim opened like a mouth and the hat sung.

"Whoa. Cool." Emmett murmured in awe. "This is, seriously, the best move ever."

Jasper looked over at him, sharing his wide grin. "I'm with you on that" he said as they punched fists.

The students broke out into applause as the song finished. Carlisle reached his hand out to signal us to remain silent. It wasn't time to show our presence yet.

"What I call out your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." McGonagall called out each student in alphabetical order. One by one they sat on the chair with the hat on their head. In some cases, the hat simply called "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin" but in some cases it pulled out various facts and characteristics while it mused over which house. Interestingly, more discussion went on between the hat and the student then was heard by the others – almost as though it pulled out more information through a silent conversation with the student t. I could understand why Dumbledore didn't want us to participate in this particular ceremony. I was certain it would be capable of pulling out our true nature without difficulty. I wondered what it would do with that knowledge.

The sorting was done. Professor Dumbledore stood up. I wondered if it was time to be introduced, but he said simply, "I have only two words to say to you. 'Tuck in'. And the various dishes on each table filled with enough food to feed a roomful of werewolves."

"He thought it would be easier to introduce us after the meal." Carlisle answered our unasked question.

"Ah hem" we turned to see one of the strange small creatures we had first encountered at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Oh my" Alice gasped as her vision of Bella wavered and momentarily disappeared. I felt panic rise as I automatically took a defensive posture.

"For Miss Bella." The house elf said, holding various dishes it was setting on the table.

"Thank you so much" Bella responded walking toward the elf to sit down to the small feast that was on the simple table.

_Edward, there is no danger_, Carlisle warned. I forced myself to relax my stance through it was exceedingly difficult while Bella's future remained indefinite in Alice's vision.

"Very welcome miss" And the house elf snapped her fingers and disappeared. I heard Alice breath a deep sigh of relief beside me as Bella's future returned.

Indifferent to the entire exchange, Bella had settled at the table and had already begun eating. "Wow – this is delicious." I mentally chastised myself as I recalled we had forgotten about lunch in our preparations to come to the feast. She must be famished.

When the feast ended, as suddenly as the food appeared, it evaporated, leaving the plates perfectly clean.

"Amazing" Rosalie marvelled.

The hum of conversation had ended in the Great Hall, and so in half a second we were back at the door to see what was happening, Bella arriving a moment later, nudging herself into position beside Alice.

Dumbledore was standing at his position in the centre of the head table, smiling at the students. "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

While Dumbledore made his announcements, I glanced around the room at the students trying to catch the tenor of the thoughts from each table. I could feel a frown in my brow as I first considered the Slytherin table. Seemingly, without exception, the Slytherin students were proud, self-absorbed people who saw themselves as the best in the school and their families as the leaders the wizarding world. The worst of which was Draco Malfoy.

_Look at that mudblood, sitting there as if she has every right. That will change soon enough_. I followed his gaze to the source of his glaring, surprised to see . It was as though he was pitted against her specifically as the focus of all his disgust for 'impure' wizards and witches. This was shared only by the focus of his wrath, Harry Potter. My gaze flitted back to Draco, trying to hear more, but he had shifted to his recollection of Rosalie, wondering where she was. I left his mind then, but I would need to explore that further. He seemed to know more then he was thinking of at the time.

I considered the next table, Ravenclaw. They seemed to pride themselves on being clever and skilled. Hufflepuffs were primarily selfless and good. I could see the character I had seem in Cedric in most of the minds of his housemates.

Finally, Gryffindor – They were not dissimilar from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff in that many were both cleaver and good, but more then those two characteristics, one rose to the forefront - their collective willingness to face danger – bravery. That and a strong distain for Slytherin. Very interesting that the Sorting Hat had done such a consistent job. I was even more impressed and intimated by the magic.

Just then, the room broke into cries of dismay and disgruntlement. I quickly filed back in the part of my mind that had been paying attention to Dumbledore's speech. There was to be no inter-house Quidditch cup this year. My disappointment was shared by my brothers in particular, though the entire family had been looking forward to seeing the game played again.

I focused my attention back to Dumbledore. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

I heard him complete 'The Triwizard Tournament' in his mind but the words didn't reach his lips because at that moment the doors of the Great Hall flung open with a large bang, accompanied by a rumble of thunder through the ceiling.

_That was ominous_, Jasper thought.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, clothed in a long black cloak. He flipped back the hood to reveal a worn weathered face, covered in long grizzled dark grey hair. His face was heavily scared – his mouth looked like a gash spread diagonally across his face and his nose was partially missing. His eyes were the most striking feather. His one eye was normal, but his other eye was a large circle, like a coin, and vivid blue. This eye moved ceaselessly, independent of the other. It was the strangest thing I had seen. As he made his way to the front to of the hall there was a large thunk which I could see as he approached was due to a false leg. He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. Dumbledore then gestured for him to take one of the open seats at the head table.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore said brightly, "Professor Moody".

I heard a gasp below me, at the same time my mind noted the cool reception of the student body.

"Edward" Alice gasped. I turned my focus to her vision as she was trying to see this Professor Moody's future. As she focused on his figure, it wavered. She wasn't blind to him like the house elves. Rather, it was like his physical body kept shifting. He appeared primarily as he did before us, but the edges of his figure wavered and shifted in her vision. "What does it mean?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." I whispered back.

"I suppose this would also be a good time to introduce another new faculty member and his family." Dumbledore gestured for us to come out.

"Professor Sprout will be going on a year sabbatical. In her place, we have Professor Cullen." He held out a hand which Carlisle shook as he came near. "Professor Cullen comes to us from America."

After so many years, I was prepared for the mental response to our physical beauty, but it didn't fail to amuse me to see Carlisle's appearance drew the same response from the young witches in the room. I could easily guess he would have plenty of class assistants in his courses this year.

"And this is his family, his wife Esme." Half the minds in the room expressed a marked disappointment, "and these are their children – specifically their foster children from America: Emmett, who will be joining us as an assistant to Professor Hagrid."

_Professor Hagrid? I thought he was just a grounds keeper_, Emmett's thoughts echoed our own. Hagrid, for his part, looked slightly embarrassed by the title.

"Jasper and Alice will be attending muggle school in town, but may be assisting us from time to time."

_Muggles!_ Draco sneered in his thoughts. I couldn't help shifting my gaze toward him and glaring. _Did I say that out loud?_ He wondered.

"Edward and Rosalie will be sixth year students. Edward is a distant cousin of our own Cedric Digory."

A murmur of understanding spread throughout the crowd. Clearly the visual similarities were obvious to the students.

"And they have brought with them an exchange student, Bella Swan, who will also be with us for the year. As one year exchange students, we will be placing them in houses to host them for the year. To be fair, we will be splitting them among you. Bella will be joining Gryffindor."

_YES!_ Ron exclaimed, to my chagrin.

"Edward, will join his cousin in Hufflepuff" A roar of cheering rose from the group.

"Dr. Cullen will be apart of Ravenclaw." A similar response came from the group.

"And Rosalie will join Slytherin."

_Of course_, Draco thought, _I could see that from the moment I met her_. He then proceeded to tell his housemates how he had sat with Rosalie in the top box at the Quidditch World Cup, failing to mention the rest of us were there. Rosalie snarled subtly as Draco claimed the fame she felt she rightfully deserved. I briefly considered the appropriateness of the placement.

At another gesture of Dumbledore, we joined our new houses. I noted that Ron eagerly assisted Hermione in clearing space in between them. Hermione didn't seem any more pleased then I was at Ron's eagerness.

Carlisle took his place at the head table facing Ravenclaw, while the rest of the family fit into other open spaces. There was quite a bit of commotion as each table greeted their new members.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to bring our attention back "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" one of the Weasley twins said loudly, echoing the thoughts of most of the other students in the Hall, a notable exception being Draco who seemed to have already known. The outburst broke in to a chorus of laughter amount the students and faculty alike. A lot of surprises had been sprung on them at once and the laughter was a welcome relief.

"I am not joking, ," he said, "though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no… Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizarding – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces, "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to all our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. I ask the prefects from each house to ensure our guests are properly introduced to their new houses before they return to the Great Hall to retire at their residence in town. Bed time! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore turned back to Professor Moody. I wished I could remain to do what I could to examine his mind, but he seemed just as closed to me as meay of the adult wizards. I could only hear his thoughts as he spoke. Strangely, his thoughts had a different voice from his hushed tone as he spoke with Dumbledore. Normally, a person's thoughts sounded the same as their voice. While I puzzled over this, Cedric tugged on my arm.

"This way, Edward. We will need to be with the group to learn the password to our common room."

I followed him and the rest of his house out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase, waiting for part of it to shift to the proper landing. I risked a glace at Bella who was chatting with a fellow Gryffindor whose foot was stuck in a gap in the stairs.

"Don't worry about it Neville, I did that just the other day. Except then I fell down the stairs." She smiled kindly at him. He flashed her an appreciative look as he freed his foot without further mishap. For her part, Bella kept a firm grasp or the railing in case it moved again.

Once we hit the landing, I lost sight of her as returned to the main entrance hall and went through an entrance to the right of the main staircase. Then we were led through a series of passages and entrances moving further down into the ground until, by the smell, I guessed we were near the kitchens. We approached a still life painting. A voice came from the painting, "Password?" it asked. "Flibbit Gibits" The painting moved aside to reveal an opening.

"This is our common room." Cedric showed me a large, but comfortable room filled with sofas and several comfortable chairs. "The girls' rooms are that way." He gestured toward an entrance off to the right. "Of course, we don't go up there. Our rooms are this way he led me toward an entrance on the left. We proceeded along a tunnel, with several round doors off to each side. I was reminded of the hobbit hills of Tolkien, except these were in a castle. We finally stopped at one, which Cedric opened and led me through. The room was lined with several single four poster beds, all but one were occupied by his fellow Hufflepuff house mates.

A large ghost swept into the room then. "This is the Fat Frier. He is our house ghost." Cedric explained.

"Very good to meet you." He greeted.

"It is good to meet you, too" I replied politely, marvelling at the oddity of greeting a ghost.

"And this is my room and my mates." He introduced me to each of them who were, for each part, very welcoming.

"I suppose I'll see you in the morning after breakfast?" I confirmed.

"Sure, see you then." Cedric said in parting.

I made my way back to the Great Hall, very appreciative for my perfect memory. I was momentarily concerned for Bella, but then I saw her come in, aided by Hermione.

"Thank you. I think I would have gotten lost otherwise."

"Not a problem. It's a little challenging at first. Well, see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Bye Hermione."

We were all back in the Great Hall. "Shall we go home?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but lets take Floo Powder this time." Alice suggested to the eager agreement of Emmett and Jasper.


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 16: First Day of School

I carefully knocked on the door to our room with a tray of breakfast. Esme had found a tray in her exploration of the kitchen last night. "Bella are you ready?"

"Yes, come in." She turned to greet me with her beautiful smile, which widened a she flushed, seeing what I was carrying. "Edward, you didn't have to do that. I could have eaten at the school. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. It isn't any trouble. I like making you happy… Besides this way we all have an excuse for not eating breakfast at the school."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Thank you!" She skipped over and threw her arms around me in a warm hug.

"You're in a good mood today. Not the least bit nervous?"

"Extremely, but I don't expect to know anything and I'm learning magic." She grinned widely.

"You look like Emmett right now." I teased, "Anyway, as soon as you are done, we'll head over."

We gathered at the front door. We could have travelled by Floo Powder, but Rosalie complained that the dust would show on her robes and I just wanted to run. We hadn't had much of a chance since our arrival. Alice was staying with Esme for the day as they planned out the renovation. Jasper, however, couldn't resist joining Emmett for his first day with Hagrid.

It took us six seconds to get to the ruins on the west end of town, undetected. Now that we had seen it, the castle was as clear as day. It was difficult to believe only a few days ago all we had seen were wooded hills.

I let Bella down. This was our transition point we had decided, where we changed from two people in love to acquaintances, and continued toward Hogwarts. We broke off to our houses as we entered the hall.

"You missed breakfast" Cedric noted as I sat beside him.

"We ate at home… I'm on a special diet." I muttered. It was completely truthful; though I felt less then noble each time I said something like that, knowing it was misleading.

"Dumbledore dropped off your schedule. We are in all the same classes, except you won't be taking charms or Dark Arts. I guess you'll just study in the library then."

"Sure" I grinned. Actually, I had finished reading the textbooks last night, but I wasn't about to share that with him. I decided I would use the spares for additional research in the library and keeping an eye on the rest of the family… and Bella of course.

Just then there was a flurry of activity as a large flock of owls flew into the Great Hall from a window. Flock? I didn't know Owls flocked… I riffled through my bank of knowledge. No, they didn't typically, normally roosting alone or in pairs. Some species may flock, but rarely… then I noticed various envelopes and parcels being dropped off with each student. Cedric must have noticed my curious expression. "These are mail owls. They bring the mail each morning."

"Oh" of course… Would I never cease to be amazed?

"It looks like we'll start with Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid." Cedric mused, looking over his schedule.

"It's weird to think of him as a professor, isn't it? After all these years?" one of the other boys mentioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The title had puzzled all of us. Perhaps this would clarify the matter.

"Oh, Hagrid was expelled when he was student at Hogwarts. They broke his wand and banned him from using magic, poor man. Then they found out two years ago he had been set up. So, he has been fully reinstated as a Wizard and Dumbledore appointed him Professor of Care for Magical Creatures. He just doesn't seem like a professor…" Cedric explained. "So after that, we have Charms, spare for you, then double Potions this afternoon."

"That's with Professor Snape?" I clarified, knowing that was the answer.

"Yes, and he is tough. You don't want to get on his bad side, especially given your, ah, unique situation." Cedric's voice dropped, "He knows more about potions then any other wizard in existence. He can bring you to tears simply by asking challenging questions."

"Thanks for the heads up" I said to play my part, though I had no concern. I could pull any piece of information from my mind and I found myself looking forward to the challenge.

We headed off to Care of Magical Creatures while I took a moment to check on Bella through Hermione. Seeing as she was headed to Herbology with Carlisle, I knew she would be in good hands.

Jasper and Emmett were tussling as we walked toward a little hut on the grounds, behind the castle. Hagrid was waiting outside watching my brothers, considering whether or not he needed to break up their play fight. We were joined by the sixth year Slytherins. Emmett froze in mid swing as soon as Rosalie walked up, giving Jasper a clear shot at his jaw. The fight suddenly stopped, much to Hagrid's relief.

"As you know, the blac' fores' is off limits. Today, I am going to accompan' you as we walk through the fores' and find out the specific dangers therein."

"Do you want me to bring out the Blast Ended Skrewts now?" Emmett asked Hagrid.

"No. Them're for the fourth years next period."

"Right" Emmett grinned. He knew that was the answer, but just wanted to point out the fun they'd already had.

"All right then. Let's go."

As we walked through the forest, Hagrid pointed out various plants and small creatures. It was nothing more then a glorified nature walk for most of the period and I was disappointed, along with most of my classmates and, certainly Emmett and Jasper. Then, near the end of our class time we heard a voice to the left behind the trees.

"Hagrid, why have you brought these young ones into the forest – onto our territory?"

"They 'ave to learn the dangers to avoid. I am showing them all the dangerous plants and creatures in the forest." Hagrid explained nervously.

"Then they should see me." The voice said as out walked a huge centaur.

_Cool!_ Emmett and Jasper shared a grin.

The centaur glared at each of us as he pranced about. "You should know you are on our territory. By treaty, I have a right to kill each of you, but I will provide safe passage this one time because of Hagrid. Please do not test our patience again.:" the last statement was focused at Hagrid.

It was very still in the forest, but a small breeze blew through the trees just then and the centaur quickly turned his gaze back toward the group of students. "Interesting scent some of your young ones carry…"

Hagrid looked nervously about "Well, we ough' to get bac' to the grounds. I won't bother you with a class again." He led us off, the centaur glaring as we left.

_I bet I could take him_, Emmett thought with a glance back.

We were running late as we returned to Hagrid's hut. The fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindors were already waiting as we arrived. I took a quick glace to see that Bella was engaged in conversation with Hermione, much to my relief. I would have to check in on her later.

"I'll come find you after lunch." Cedric hurriedly said, as he rushed off to his next class. I found my way to the library. First task, find the book on the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't difficult, shelved under "T" in the history section. I sat down and opened the copy of Triwizard Tournament, a History as I checked on the rest of the family.

First Bella: She was at Care for Magical Creatures – so that covered Emmett and Jasper as well, though I focused no attention on them as I watched Bella through Hermione's eyes. They had brought out the Blast Ended Skrewts that Emmett had been so excited about, and were trying, unsuccessfully to feed them. I shook my head, wondering what the point of the exercise was. It seemed harmless enough, though and I switched over to Carlisle. He was teaching second years to transplant Mandrakes with Professor Sprout. The screams were piercing and I was glad Carlisle was wearing the protective ear muffs. With our sensitive hearing, the sound was even more piecing then it would be for the others. The muffs only moderately helped.

Rosalie and the other sixth year Slytherins were in Levitation with McGonagall. They were learning to levitate humans, practising with each other in partners. The sixth year wizards were anxiously volunteering to partner with Rosalie, much to her pleasure. However, McGonagall put an end to the disruption as she took Rosalie to work with her. I chuckled at Rosalie's disappointed expression as the loss of attention.

Everything seemed to be well in hand, so I turned my attention to the book. Dumbledore had already gone over the key information from the introduction, but the second chapter, Rise and Fall of the Triwizard Tournament was particularly interesting. It outlined the initial decision to run the tournament which was no more then a demonstration of magical skills. Over time, it grew to include more and more challenging activities to prove the abilities of the competing champions, and increasing the level of danger. More and more serious injuries and deaths began occurring, culminating in 1792 when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage and all three school heads were injured.

Two thirds of the chapter outlined the growing death toll. I frowned as I saw the sources of death – use of unforgivable curses, battle under water where on contestant had drowned the other, one contestant had been burned to death by a dragon.

I wondered about that. Having never even considered their existence previously, I hadn't even thought about the affect of dragon's fire on a vampire. I started looking around the library under Mythical Creatures for a book that might help. I had been looking for one on Dragons, but suddenly my finger grazed over one called Vampires.

This should be interesting, I thought, as I took it back to my table. First I turned to the index card to see who had taken it out. Interesting, the last person was H Granger three years ago. That must have been in her first year. I frowned. She has dangerous interests. The next person before her was two years prior to that. Clearly, it wasn't a popular subject. I gazed over the contents quickly focusing on "Methods of Disposition". I flipped to page 56 and started reading.

'Contrary to popular opinion, there are few ways to kill a vampire. Commonly believed methods such as a stake to the heart, silver bullets and garlic have no affect. Other magical solutions such as curses may slow or stun a vampire, but can not kill. The most common method is to dismember the vampire and burn the pieces. Because of the impenetrability of their skin, dismembering is almost always required. This releases the venom which is highly flammable. There are two known exceptions.

The first exception is wizards fire administered by wand. In this method, the wizards fire which is already one hundred times hotter then regular fire, is delivered in a concentrated enough blast as to break the surface of the vampires skin and thereby ignite the venom.

The second known exception is dragon's fire…'

Well, I guess that answers that question. Hopefully we wouldn't run into any dragons during our stay.

I heard Cedric's approach so I quickly covered the vampire book with 'Triwizard Tournament, a History'. "Doing some research, I see" Cedric commented eyeing the book.

"Ah, yes, though I should be prepared."

"Are you taking those out?" He asked as I started walking away.

"I suppose I should" I wavered.

"Well, be quick about it. Potions is all the way in the basement and you don't want to be late." He warned, "I'll wait in the hall."

"Thank you, I will be right out." I said relieved he wasn't going to look over my shoulder.

I quickly signed out the books and joined him in the hall. I mentally kicked myself for not going to lunch. Though we couldn't be together, it always brought me some relief to simply see Bella. I decided, Snape or no Snape, I would glance in on her once we were settled in at Potions.

Cedric hadn't been kidding. Walking at a human pace, it seemed to take a very long time to navigate the halls and stairs down to the Potions classroom. Aside from the stone walls, it looked like a chemistry lab, except instead of glass beakers and Benson burners, we had cauldrons and open fires.

"Today we are going to take some of the pus extricated by the fourth years and mix it into an anti-acne solution." Snape droned on, "Can anyone tell me what kind of pus we might be using? Mr Cullen?" He glared at me.

"Bubotubers" I picked the answer from a footnote in chapter six of the text.

"Very good, glad to see your father shares his lesson plans at home." He accused as he moved on.

I felt the anger at the unfounded accusation flare up within me. Venom flowed to my mouth in anticipation of the attack that wouldn't come. I swallowed it back feeling the burn.

"He's just disappointed he didn't catch you." Cedric whispered.

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice. We started on our concoction as I calmed down. The rest of class wasn't much better. At every question, he directed me to respond. When I answered accurately, he accused me of some form of treachery.

I needed a distraction, so I looked for Bella. First, focusing on Hermione's voice, I found her in Arethmacy. However, I didn't see Bella. I flitted to the minds around her, seeing through their eyes. Still, no Bella. I frowned. Where was she? Then I recalled she was supposed to be with Harry. I focused on his voice instead. Aha, there she is in Divination. I wrinkled my nose at the funny smell in the room.

They were examining the placement of the planets… Was this professor serious? The professor in question, Trelawney, looked barely qualified to teach colouring as she rambled on making mistake after obvious mistake. I cringed as she stated Harry must have been born in mid-winter, to which he responded he was born in July. This was the person whose prophesy brought us all the way here? I began to seriously doubt our purpose.

They were working in groups now – Bella working with Ron and Harry. I was somewhat pleased to see that Bella had strategically placed Harry in between her and Ron. Their attention was drawn away by two boys off to one side of the room, snickering.

"Oh, Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that Professor?" one of the boys asked.

"It is Uranus, my dear." Trelawney responded.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" Ron said to another girl in the class.

I snorted as I barely contained a laugh at the juvenile joke and the expression on Bella's face at it. Cedric kicked me as I returned my attention to the Potions class and into the piercing black eyes of Professor Snape.

"Nice of you to join us, Edward. I wonder, what was so amusing as to drag your attention away from my very important lesson?" He turned as if to walk away, then in an instant he was peering into my eyes as if into my soul. I saw the most recent scene from Bella's class replay in my mind as I felt Snape's presence there. Just as quickly, it was gone.

"I see… very interesting." He sneered. "Now I suppose you can tell me the difference between monkshood, wolfsbane and aconite since you've returned to my class."

I riffled through the list of information I had stored from my reading to pull out the answer and throw it back at him. It wasn't there… I looked down as I searched back through the catalogue of information in my mind. There was no mention of any of those plants. I swallowed, unsure what to say. I had never been caught without the right answer before.

"Surely, Mr. Cullen, someone as advanced as you can answer a simple first year question." He snapped, victory in his voice.

Of course, he asked something not in the text, knowing full well I wouldn't have read years one through five. I was angry at his obvious attempt to humiliate me, primarily because I was humiliated.

"There the…" Cedric whispered beside me.

"Digory! No need to help him. Clearly he doesn't know that they are all the same plant. Tsk, tsk, I would have expected better." He walked away gloating.

I imagined what it would be like to throw his body across the room against the stone wall. It was only mildly satisfying as I knew I would never actually do it. I spent the rest of class quietly focused on our project. Snape didn't call on me again until I was leaving at the end of class.

"Mr. Cullen?" He droned as I started walking out with Cedric. He waved as I turned back to Snape. "I appreciate you have a very important task taking care of our local celebrity." He stated, sarcasm dripping from every word. I knew, for certain, he held distain for Harry and now, apparently, me. "but while you are in my class, you will focus your attention on the task at hand. I also suggest you catch up on your prior year reading. You might, just learn something."

I was relieved that he only seemed to gather from his foray into my mind that I had been keeping tabs on Harry. I did not want him, or anyone else at the school to know the true focus of my attention had been Bella. I was sure he would not be so tolerant of that.

"And if you can't keep your mind off your girlfriend, might I suggest you find other ways to occupy your mind."

I sighed deeply. He had caught the focus of my attention. I was being sloppy, careless.

"You may go" He dismissed as I gathered the books I had set on the table. His hand quickly stopped me, glancing down at the titles on the end of my library books. "Interesting reading." He snarled as I met his speculative gaze.

Yes, I had been very careless.

I considered how to deal with my lack of prudence as I followed the series of stairs and hallways back to the Great Hall. I would have to discuss this with Carlisle. He would be disappointed but understanding. That was almost worse. I wished he would be upset, yell at me for my stupidity. Because of me, the entire family would be exposed. I could only hope that Snape would keep the secret.

"So, how did you enjoy your first day?" I hear Hermione Granger's voice. She must be talking to Bella.

"It was okay – well better then okay. This was more amazing then I ever imagined. And only a couple of minor injuries which, for me, is pretty amazing in itself."

What, injuries? What had I missed? I slowed down and watched through Hermione's eyes, which focused down on two bandaged areas on Bella's right arm.

"It could happen to anyone. Bobotuber pus is very toxic and can burn when undiluted. And those Blast-Ended Skrewts either burned or stung almost half the class. I have to say, I love Hagrid to bits, but sometimes his idea of instruction is a little lacking."

"He is pretty funny though."

"Yes – he is a dear old half-giant."

"Half giant?"

"Yes, didn't you know? His mother was a giantess and his father a man. That is why he is so large – but not as large as a full giant."

"Full giants?" Bella's mouth hung open.

"Of course! So, speaking of professors, what did you think of Trelawney?"

"The class was funny enough – I didn't feel any further behind then anyone else. But I wondered if there was any truth to what she was teaching. I mean, she kept getting everything wrong…"

"She is a fraud, in my estimation" Hermione said huffily, "That is why I switched to Arethmacy. It is a much more precise subject – based on numbers."

"Oh, I wouldn't do well in that class. I had enough trouble getting through Calculus."

"Well, tomorrow you'll have a spare while we go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Ron are really looking forward to that class. I'm not sure about this Professor Moody. He seems, odd, if you ask me. I suppose you'll go to the library?"

"I should probably study up. I need to catch up to the rest of you… I feel woefully behind."

"I can help you. We can study together over lunches or in the evenings if you like?"

"That would be really nice, Hermione. I would appreciate that."

I saw her give Hermione one of her grateful and genuine smiles. It took my breath away. I suddenly felt like I couldn't be away from her much longer and I picked up my pace and got to where they were standing.

It took all my effort to resist running up to her and scooping her up in an embrace. I settled for a stiff, "Hello Bella. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, thank you, and yourself?" she matched my tone, as Hermione looked between us suspiciously.

"Fine. I had some difficulty in Potions with Professor Snape. I need to do some catch up reading…"

"Well, Bella and I were just talking about doing some studying in the evening. If you want you can join us." Hermione brightly offered.

Would I want to give up my evening at home with Bella to sit in a library, pretending to simply study and act like acquaintances? Not likely. Though now that the suggestion was out there, it would be difficult to turn her down without seeming rude. I risked a casual glance at Bella trying to see what she thought of the idea. Being able to read her mind would be very helpful right now.

_What is taking him so long? Surely he wants to do well in his classes. I would have thought he would jump at the offer. Boys! I will never understand them._ Hermione thought as I deliberated.

Bella nodded slightly, but not slightly enough to avoid Hermione's sharp gaze. She looked between us again, wondering why I would be checking with Bella on my answer.

"That sounds good" I confirmed. "We'll return after dinner."

"I'll be in the library." She said.

"Where she always is…" Ron commented as he walked by, catching the end of the conversation.

"Ron Weasley, you would do well to spend more time there yourself." She huffed. "Well, see you later." She waved to us and glared at Ron.

I caught the tenor of admiration from Ron as she marched off down the hall. He shrugged and followed after her, noting the way her hair bounced as she walked.

"Do you think they've dated?" I asked Bella once they were out of earshot.

"No, but I think Ron wants to. He just doesn't know how to ask. And he's keeping his options open." She considered.

"I noticed" I said looking intently at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she replied in a hushed tone, "Where you spying again?"

"Just making sure everyone was okay. I missed those" I looked toward her bandaged arms, "I'll have to pay more attention." I teased. She just glared in response.

Jasper and Emmett caught up with us then. They were laughing and jostling each other. Clearly they had a good day. Carlisle and Rosalie arrived last.

"Dumbledore would like to meet with us a little later tonight to debrief. I thought Alice should join us as well… Perhaps after dinner?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and I already made study plans with Hermione. We could break them, but we'd need to have an excuse." I explained.

"Let's do it after your study plans. That will give me more time to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. I must say, there is an entire body of knowledge here that I never knew about. The medical opportunities alone…" he mused. "Well, let's get on home now."


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 17: Dumbledore's Office

Carlisle, Bella and I returned as quickly after supper as we thought was reasonable. Bella and I met up with Hermione at one of the library tables, while Carlisle went off to explore the various books for more information. He found his own table and began piling books upon it.

"Is he going to read all those today?" Hermione said incredulously, "I mean, he could leave some on the shelves for others until he plans to get to them."

"Carlisle, er Professor Cullen is a fast reader." I replied, "Plus I think he is just doing research…"

"Oh. Anyway, Bella, you need to catch up on your first three years. I would start with Potions… Snape is not very tolerant of students who are not prepared for class – and we have him tomorrow. I brought my first three year's texts for you to use. I've made a lot of notes in the margins that you might find helpful."

"Not tolerant?" I questioned. I would have used a much stronger term then that.

"He sets high standards" she defended. "He is very brilliant. Have you had him yet?"

"Yes, I had double Potions today." I replied dryly, "I would have used a stronger term then not tolerant." I could feel myself glaring, reliving the humiliation.

"Yes, well, it also helps if you are in Slytherin." She said quietly, nodding.

"He doesn't like Harry much, does he?" I probed.

"No, he doesn't. I think it has to do with the fact that Harry is so well known. I think he expects Harry to be spoiled by the attention… but he isn't. He is embarrassed by it really. Plus his aunt and uncle are horrid. They treated him terribly before he came to Hogwarts. He didn't even know he was a wizard until he got the letter…" she said with indignation.

I had picked up one of her Potions texts as she spoke, and started glancing through it. She really had made a lot of notes in the margins – where the book called for a measure, and she had noted that a measure and a pinch worked better, or where the addition of some other ingredient acted as a catalyst… I wished she had already completed fourth and fifth years. "Can I borrow these to take home? I like to do some reading before bed." I asked.

She looked uncertain. Clearly her books were her most prized possessions. "Well, okay" she said hesitantly, "Just please bring them back tomorrow. I may need to refer to them during Potions."

"Certainly" I responded as I started reading her year 1 text. I would have to find someone else just as studious in the upper years…

She and Bella settled in as well, Bella reading over her notes from her first year classes, Hermione interjecting here and there when she noted a page Bella was on and some piece of information that she thought needed to be shared to explain the concept.

"Hermione, what is this information about werewolves?" Bella asked, as she flipped through pages of notes.

"Oh, that is from Defence Against the Dark Arts from last year. I had it filed with the Potions because Professor Snape gave that lecture. Professor Lupin was… otherwise disposed."

The tone of her voice caught my attention. I looked up at her and glanced over at the notes. "Otherwise disposed?" I questioned.

"Well, you see, Professor Lupin was a werewolf. He took a potion to help him from changing, but sometimes he forgot and during a full moon it was particularly difficult for him to keep from changing."

Bella looked back at me alarmed, then turned back to Hermione, "but werewolves are protectors. They take care of humans. Why would he need to take a potion to keep from changing?"

"Werewolves are dangerous, Bella. When Lupin changed, he was not in his right mind. He would have attacked any one of us with out the slightest provocation."

I smiled smugly as Hermione confirmed what I had been trying to convince Bella of for almost a year. Though, I knew, these were very different werewolves then the ones we had encountered back at Forks.

"Fortunately, he had friends who were Animagus, which means they could shape shift into animals and helped stop him from doing anything he would regret later."

"Shape-shifters?" Now my curiosity was peeked.

"Yes, there was Sirius Black, who could shift into a dog, Peter Pettigrew who could shift into a rat and Harry's father, James who could shift into a stag, though, as you know, he died when Harry was a baby. Anyway, Peter had turned to the Dark Lord and last year he disappeared after he was confronted. He used to be Ron's pet…" she threw out this string of facts so quickly it would be difficult for a human mind to take it all in, not to mention make any sense of it.

"Wow… that is really amazing. How do you know all this?" Bella asked her.

"Well, last year Sirius turned up at Hogwarts trying to track Pettigrew down to get his revenge. You see, when Pettigrew went to the You-know-who, he told him of Harry's parents' location… Sirius ended up going to Azkaban for the Pettigrew's murder and the murder of several local muggles. So, anyway, he showed up here and Harry, Ron and I went after him. We found out that Ron's rat was actually Pettigrew and that Sirius had been falsely accused. But, when we got back to Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic wouldn't believe us and took Sirius into custody. Then we used a Time-Turner to go back in time, free Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, who was about to be killed, and then rescued Sirius who flew away with Buckbeak."

We both just stared at her as she wrapped up the entire explanation with an expression that this was perfectly reasonable. I was speechless. She really did have dangerous interests. I would need to keep a closer eye on Bella from now on.

"Hippogriff?" Bella asked.

"Oh, here…" she picked up one of her texts and flipped through to a picture of a winged creature with four legs…

"I see" Bella replied, shaking her head. "That must have been quite the experience."

"Well, we had to do something. Anyway, I want to get this one paper done for next week before I have to return to common room, so…" she broke off, returning to her homework.

Bella and I shared a bewildered glance and then returned to our own reading. Before we knew it, Hermione was packing up her books. "Well, it is almost time to be back in the common room. Please do return those potions books tomorrow." She directed at me, "You can borrow them again, but I like to have them on hand. And, I would be glad to work with you again tomorrow, Bella – perhaps at lunch?"

"That would be great. Thank you for your help, Hermione." She smiled.

Hermione's stiff demeanour which had appeared after her explanation, melted and she grinned back. "Good night."

We followed her lead, packing up our books and following Carlisle out the door. _Interesting girl_, he mused. I raised an eyebrow in response.

We made our way further up into the castle to the seventh floor and stopped at the statue of a gargoyle. "Crackle Candy" Carlisle clearly stated. At his words, the statue moved to the side revealing an opening in the wall and the top of a staircase. Carlisle stepped in. "Come on you two" he said as the stairs started moving upward. Bella and I quickly jumped on with him. "The rest will join us in a few moments."

About half the way up I heard voices, "Carlisle, someone is in there with Dumbledore… it's Snape." I said in a hushed whisper. We listened intently as we rose the rest of the way up and waited outside the door.

"It's not that I don't trust your judgement, Albus. But last year you bring in a werewolf, and now these… These are dark creatures, Albus. You know as well as I do, they have aligned themselves with the Dark Lord."

"All creatures have a choice, Severus. The Cullens have chosen to live in support of life. They have the same goals we do. I have known Carlisle for many years."

"Yes, but, this leads down a dark path. Be wary of your own path, Albus, and the company you keep."

"Severus, I am very aware of the company I keep. I am not above reproach, but I know when I can trust someone and when I can not. It was not that long ago that people said the very same thing about bringing you back to Hogwarts."

I heard a very deep sigh. "Well, I suppose you know what you are doing. I will support you Albus, but I felt I needed to express my hesitations."

"I understand and I appreciate what you are saying. I would never ask you to follow blindly, Severus. You are one of my most trusted advisors and I appreciate your opinion and observations."

"And what of Moody? What have you told him?"

"Nothing, yet. He is to be involved in the Triwizard Tournament, but I haven't felt the need to share everything with him. I am not sure how he would react. He isn't as clear minded as you, old friend."

"Well, that might be for the best."

"I have another meeting, and I believe they just arrived. Perhaps we should conclude this later?" Dumbledore said then.

"Yes"

We heard footsteps coming toward us and the door swing open. "Good evening. We are here to see Professor Dumbledore" Carlisle stated politely.

"Yes, of course. I was just leaving." He stepped around us and proceeded down the stairs.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore gestured from his desk. We walked into his office which was a beautiful circular room with several windows. It appeared to be facing east, toward the mountains and one particular window had a good view of the Quidditch stadium, which I was sure he would be able to see from his very high backed chair. His desk was highly polished dark wood with claw shaped legs. It was as ominous as it was beautiful. The entire room was covered in pictures. Those with actual subjects in the pictures move and chattered. Some were empty, though I noticed that some of the individuals in the paintings came and went over the course of our visit. Behind the desk was a shelf that held only the sorting hat, beside which was a glass case that held a large and very ornate sword. One wall contained a fireplace.

As we stood there, gaping at the site, I noted the presence of voices. This wasn't usual, I almost always heard a din of voices in the background, but the source of these voices seemed to be in the room. I peered at Dumbledore. Was he letting me into his head? I listened more carefully. Some of the voices matched Dumbledore but not all. It was as if I was hearing a myriad of different voices, different discussions… very similar to standing near a hall full of people. I looked around perplexed.

"Is there someone else here?" I asked Dumbledore.

"I wondered if you would be able to hear that… it is a Pensieve" He opened a door in a dark cabinet to reveal a shallow stone basin, decorated with runes and symbols along the edge. As I stepped closer I noticed that basin contained a silver liquid – almost like liquid light. It was definitely the source of the voices. I looked up at him questioningly. "It is where I store my memories or the memories that others have been good enough to share with me. It helps me sort through them, see links I might have missed otherwise." He explained.

I realized that Dumbledore had lived more life then I had – he had walked this planet many more years and had lived through just as many difficult times. He also had spent his existence in the acquisition of knowledge… I barely recalled what it was like to be human, but I recalled that my mind had seemed many times larger after my transformation and better able to retain and recall information. I guessed this would be infinitely more difficult with a simple human brain. I wondered at all this – amazed at the simple solution, and yet the necessary magic to make it happen.

"That is quite remarkable." I commented, "I can see its usefulness."

"Yes… well, we best be on our way" he said brightly, "I think this next conversation is best held at your house. As you know, this office is not the most secure." He said, his eyes twinkling. I had the impression that we were meant to overhear his conversation with Snape. I suddenly recalled his announcement of our presence, long after we had arrived, yet before we had a chance to announce our arrival. I wondered, again, at whether he had mind reading abilities. Snape certainly did, those his were much more intrusive. I would have to ask about that.

We quickly returned by Floo Powder through the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and congregated in the library with the rest of the family. "I thought it would be best to have a bit of a debriefing of your first day. Certainly I am sure you have had a lot to consider today and I am sure there are questions you'll have for me, as I you… First of all, I am sure you overhead the tail end of my conversation with Professor Snape?"

Carlisle and I nodded. With our sensitive hearing it was easy enough. I was fairly certain Bella wouldn't have made out actual words through the door. "That is my fault, Professor. I am afraid I was very careless today. I was doing some research in the library and took out a book on Vampires as I was trying to discover the possible affect of Dragon's Fire… I had the book with me in Snape's class and he saw it on the way out the door."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You certainly take more upon yourself then you need to. Perhaps your placement in Hufflepuff was entirely appropriate?" He mused, "Snape already suspected what you are before you attended his class today. And I am sure he took a glance into your mind as well?"

"Yes, he caught me… ah… checking on the family at their various locations. He wasn't pleased. Actually, he wasn't pleased with me at all today. I couldn't do anything right."

He chuckled some more, "Snape is a most trusted friend and accomplice. However, he is also highly suspicious. At one time, he sided with Lord Voldemort, before he saw him for what he really was. He has had more then his fair share of dealing with vampires and werewolves and other supposedly dark creatures. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out."

"I see." I replied, not sure what to think. I still felt terribly guilty over my carelessness.

"And so he gave you a hard time, did he?"

"Yes."

"That is his way. If he thinks you are strong, he will challenge you all the more. He is particularly annoyed that you could learn this material as a non-magical person. Plus, I am sure he was testing your ability to memorize the text, further confirming what you are. He would have picked less well known facts from foot notes and end notes to see if you had a photographic memory, which I am sure you do."

I thought back over my interrogation and realized he was right. Every question had been both random and not well known. A normal student wouldn't have caught them. A normal student wouldn't have read the entire textbook yet. It was another point of carelessness. In my desire to be right, I had forgotten to be human. Careless!

"What will that mean for us?" Carlisle asked.

"Snape already knew of the existence of vampires, so your kind's secret has not been revealed. Also, he has agreed to go along with this and will not reveal your nature to others. You can trust him."

"If you say so, I will accept it." Carlisle nodded. _But we will keep our eyes and ears open_.

I nodded to Carlisle's thought.

"So what did you think of the banquet last night?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"The hall was amazing. I couldn't believe the beauty of it." Esme gushed. "It is truly remarkable."

"Yes I thought you might like it. It is too bad Moody was so late in his arrival. I would have liked him to have met you prior to the banquet with McGonagall and Snape. I will have to arrange a meeting later…"

"Dumbledore – about Moody. My vision of him is strange." Alice interjected.

"How so?" Dumbledore suddenly looked intrigued.

"When I see his future, his figure is not completely solid. I see him as he is now, but the edges of his figure waver as if he is going to change into something else. I have never experienced this type of flaw in my vision. I am not sure what to make of it."

"It may not be a flaw, dear" he looked kindly at her, "And yet I do not know what could be causing it. He was an Auror – a Ministry official who hunted down Death Eaters. He has certainly seen his fair share of magical battle. Perhaps one of his injuries has left magical residue… I will have to consider it further. Thank you for sharing that information with me."

"Dumbledore, also, when I hear him, I hear a different voice in his head then when he speaks. I only heard him briefly, speaking in hushed tones, but there was a marked difference. People voices usually sound the same or similar." I added.

"That is most peculiar. Again, I will have to think on it some more. Perhaps it is best if we delay your introductions until I have had some time to consider this new knowledge." He mused, pausing as if he were filing the memory away for later use. "Now about the house elves – have you figured out anything more about them, Alice?"

"Last night, at the banquet, the house elf was right in the room with us, however my vision didn't change until Bella decided to speak to it. Then she disappeared. It would have been interesting to see if she disappeared if she had ignored it while moving closer, but of course, that is a difficult experiment without actually paying attention to the elf. However, my guess is that as long as we don't engage the house elves, I should be able to see the future."

"That is excellent news" Dumbledore clapped his hands. "So, other then Snape being, well, Snape, how did the rest of your classes go? Rosalie? Any problems in class?"

"No. I seemed to fit in well enough. I didn't have any opportunity to have to demonstrate magic. I suppose I should learn to use the wand, though. I expect, eventually, I will need to use it."

"Of course, we will get you set up with lessons before the end of the week." He nodded, "And Bella?"

"Other then a few minor burns, it was great." She grinned, "Hermione was really helpful. She agreed to tutor me to bring me up to speed for my classes and Harry and Ron were very welcoming."

"I am sure they were" I murmured, to which she shot me an annoyed glance.

"Hermione is very intelligent and helpful. I am sure she will do what she can to get you through. She has already proven to be very trustworthy."

"Yes, she mentioned something about rescuing a hippogriff and a shape-shifting dog. And dealing with a werewolf…" her story had come out in such a string of statements, it was difficult to put it together in an order that made any sense. "And something about a time-turner…"

"She shared that with you, did she?" his eyes twinkled "I am sure she very much regretted it once she said it, acting quite stiff afterwards?" Bella and I nodded, "Yes, she is very accomplished. Very appropriately placed in Gryffindor. From her first year, she has faced several life threatening situations and come out unscathed. She has a very bright future ahead of her."

"A hippogriff? Here?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Dumbledore laughed, "I am sorry to say, not anymore. He had to leave to avoid destruction at the end of last year, but you will likely come across centaurs if you go into the Black Forest with Hagrid… also giant spiders…"

"We saw a Centaur today, but giant spiders? How giant?" Jasper asked

"As big as a car" Dumbledore chuckled at their excitement

"Wow! What else?" Emmett asked

"Thestrals pull the carriages, but you can't see them unless you've been touched by death… I wonder…" Dumbledore mused.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged excited expressions.

I was amused by their enthusiasm for all things mythical, but something Dumbledore said bothered me. "Did you say she has faced several life threatening situations?" I wondered, was she as much a magnet for trouble as Bella? And, if so, how would Bella fare?

"Yes, she has." Dumbledore returned to a more serious expression. "In her first year she and Ron worked with Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort who was living similar to how you live – off the blood of unicorns. In second year, she was petrified by a Basilisk. You have already heard the story of last year."

"So, does she seek out trouble or does it seek her out?" I asked truly concerned.

"Neither" Dumbledore smiled, "she seems to have a rather protective nature. She can't let Harry and Ron get into trouble on their own – and it is a good thing too. I don't know how the two of them would have fared if not for her quick wit and knowledge."

I sighed, somewhat relieved. At least Bella would be in good hands.

"So what other impressions have you had?"

"Well, that Draco Malfoy is not the purest mind." I said, hesitantly.

"Ah, yes, Draco. The Malfoy's were very clearly on Voldemort's side during the last battle and I strongly suspect they have not changed since then. Draco's father, Lucius, is on the board for Hogwarts. They are not to be trusted."

"He knows more then he lets on… His thoughts lead me to believe something is coming."

"Interesting… Let me know if you hear more." Dumbledore nodded, "Well, It is time to return to Hogwarts. I am truly thankful for involvement here. It is more important then you may realize. We should touch base regularly, but if anything happens or if you hear or see anything you think I should know, no matter how small, please come find me."

"Ah, Dumbledore, there is one more thing…" I started hesitantly, not sure if I should bring this up, if it would be offensive. "I checked in on Bella during Divination today – with Professor Trelawney. She seems to be… not entirely precise all the time."

Dumbledore broke out into laughter, "Yes, Sybil has her faults. She isn't exactly the most consistent prophet. However, she has had at least two accurate prophesies – and I believe she is accurate this time as well." He looked very serious by the end of his sentence, making it clear there was no question in his mind.

"Okay. Thank you for clarifying" I responded.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I shall return." And he left as quickly as he arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 18: Spiders, Rats and Vans

The next morning began pretty much as the last. I finished reading Hermione's textbooks from potions during the night as well as the Vampire Book and Triwizard Tournament, A History, while Bella slept in my arms. It was an incredibly satisfying night, gaining new knowledge and holding the woman I love.

Once at the school we split back up into our houses. Today, I had a double spare in the morning, as Cedric had double Defence Against the Dark Arts, so, after returning the Potions textbooks to Hermione, I headed off to the library. My cover, since I needed to read them anyway, was to find the fourth and fifth year potions texts to catch up, and have something to at least appear to be reading while I checked in on my family.

While I sat staring at the book, I first checked on Carlisle. After his first day with Professor Sprout helping him, he was now on his own instructing the class. He had spent the prior evening and night catching up on his own missed learning on plants with magical properties. In passing, Professor Sprout had mentioned Neville Longbottom's particular interest in Herbology, so he had looked into some more advanced information to share with the boy and was planning on including him as an assistant, eliminating the overly eager witch support in, at least, one class. Unfortunately, the Fourth Years didn't have Herbology today. He was currently struggling with the Third Years. At every question, half of the class raised eager hands, while he sought out a not so eager hand to produce the answer. I chuckled to myself at his predicament.

Next I checked in on Rosalie. She was currently rolling her eyes through Divination. Ah, yes, the perfect class for someone who believed in making her own destination… I was surprised she didn't get up and walk out right then and there. I could feel her cringe as Trelawney spouted off another useless and, ultimately incorrect fact.

_I could twist her neck in about 2 seconds and then jump out the tower window… or I could hit her square in the chest hard enough to stop her heart… or maybe just a quick cuff of the hand behind her head as I walk out the door and the hemoraging will cause brain damage… that won't work, she is clearly already brain damaged…_

I left Rosalie to her musing of 100 different ways she could kill Trelawney. I had no concern she would actually go through with it. She was just passing the time.

Jasper had joined Emmett again today. He was eager to see if there were more mythical creatures then the centaur they ran into yesterday. It just so happened the Hagrid didn't have a class at the moment, and so they convinced him they needed to learn more about the Black Forest.

"Do you have any poisonous spiders or other interesting arachnids in these parts?" Jasper started.

"Oh yes, I have always held a particular fascination with arachnids." Emmett chimed in.

"Ya know, I haven't bee' to visit Aragog and his family. Las' time I sent someone else, though, it didn't end well. I s'pose you wouldn't smell to good to them. Let's go."

I almost jumped up and joined them. But I hadn't checked on Bella yet, and I had been saving that for last, knowing I would probably spend the rest of my spare watching her. It was hard being away all this time.

I found her in Transfiguration with McGonagall. The class was learning to transform rats into birds. I watched McGonagall pull Bella and Hermione aside.

"Now, Miss. Swan, we have altered this bewitched wand to produce only this spell for now. You should be able to perform the spell as Miss. Granger shows you without any difficulty, but you shan't be able to do anything else. Understand?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" Bella responded, eyes gleaming.

"The enchantment will ware off after one hour, so you must understand your wand will be quite useless after that."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Like Carlisle, I was also concerned with Bella having a live wand at all times. This seemed like a reasonable compromise Dumbledore had come up with.

She and Hermione took their seats as McGonagall demonstrated for them.

"So with a light swoop and a flick, state clearly "metamorph-avian"

Bella hesitated looking over at Harry. Hermione followed her gaze. Harry's rat turned into a bald eagle. Then Ron's efforts caught Hermione's attention, as he had a half rat/half seagull sitting in front of him squawking. Neville missed his rat, who jumped off the table and ran to the back of the room, with Neville hot on his tale, shouting, "Come back, come back."

As I was in Hermione's head, I heard her pass an exasperated thought before turning to her own rat. She thought of an owl as she repeated the process McGonagall demonstrated. With a flash of green the rat changed into a grey owl. _Hmm. That was well done_. Hermione congratulated herself. Then with a flick, she changed it back with "metamorph-rodent".

"Okay, Bella – now you try." I watched her vision focus on Bella, holding her wand awkwardly. I could already see that her technique was off. Instead of holding it gingerly between her thumb and fingers, she was grasping it tightly in her fist. I felt the cringe in Hermione's face. Bella moved further away as I felt Hermione leaning backward, away from the impending doom. Then, with her full arm she made a very exaggerated swing and came down hard with a straight arm, wand pointed at the rat and stated "metamorph-a-van"

A low rumble started on the desk where the rat stood. _OH NO!_ I saw Hermione's hand shoot out and grab Bella as she turned and ran to the back of the class. The rat was vibrating viscously on the desk. Ron and Harry stared at Hermione as she ran past and then looked back at her desk. With fear in their eyes, they and the rest of the class cleared the front of the room. I could hear screams and yelling all around me as I stayed transfixed in Hermione's mind.

"Children, children… just stay clear…" McGonagall called out in a terse clear voice with a hint of concern.

The rat was growing larger and larger as the tail and head sunk into it's body. The hind legs began taking on a black round appearance. I heard a creaking and the cracking of wood and realized it was the desk the rat was sitting on, as it grew to the size of, well, a van and took over the entire first row of desks. With a loud CRACK, shards of wood flew out and the half rat-half van landed on the floor with a boom, still vibrating.

"Oh my… goodness… someone get Dumbledore." McGonagall called out, but the entire class was transfixed to their place at the back of the room.

The top half of the rat/van started to turn translucent. However, at that point, the not yet fully transformed rat was taken with fear and tried to escape. The front paws scratched at the ground, trying to move, while the back legs simply rolled forward. Unfortunately, its size made it impossible to move much at all, so it simply rocked back and forth fervently, while it squeeled, "Eeeeek-honk, eeeek-honk, eeeeek-honk."

The students covered their ears at the horrid sound. Then, in the midst of the chaos, I heard a loud "STUPIFY" and the half rat/half van creature lay still and quiet.

"Good thinking, Miss. Granger." McGonagall said with a forced calm, then turning back to the creature she stated, very clearly, "disappearo" and it was gone. "Well, class, I think that is enough transfiguration for one day. Gather up your books and you can head off toward your next class. Miss. Granger and Miss. Swan, can I please see you for a moment?"

As they explained what happened I tried to ascertain whether or not Bella was hurt. Unfortunately, McGonagall's mind wasn't open to me and Hermione's focus was primarily on McGonagall. So I settled for smell, focusing on each inhale of Hermione's breath. It was a less then satisfactory method, as the human sense of smell was hardly delicate enough to smell blood, but it would have to do. I concentrated very hard. I couldn't smell anything remotely close to her blood, and that scent was particularly strong to me. I debated getting up and 'casually' walking by, but I had already made too many mistakes over the past day.

Finally, McGonagall asked, "Bella, dear, are you alright?" and Hermione changed her focus over to Bella.

She was standing somewhat shakily in her spot, but otherwise looked unharmed. I saw no blood, and no evidence of broken bones. I wished I could be there myself to make sure, but I knew that would be foolish.

"I t-t-think so. Just a little shaken." She paused, gathering herself together, "How did it do that? I thought it was only supposed to do the one charm?" she asked. I wondered the same thing.

"Well, it was bewitched to transform a rat. I didn't specify what into. We just wanted to make sure you didn't transform another member of the class… We'll have to be more specific next time." McGonagall explained.

NEXT TIME? Were they crazy? I would have to talk to Carlisle about this. A flicker in my mind, notified me that the few students in the library were staring at me. Did I speak out loud? No… Then I realized I was holding two broken ends of a ruler that had been sitting on the table in front of me. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, good book" I said.

I decided to say with her to see what other trouble she could get into. I was glad to see that McGonagall had confiscated the wand for the time being. As she and Hermione walked out into the hallway, Bella said, "I am so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what I was doing." She blushed furiously.

"Don't worry about it Bella. In our first year, Ron and Neville didn't get a single transfiguration right… and one time, when Harry was using Floo Powder, he said "Diagonally" instead of "Diagon Ally" and ended up in Knock Turn alley, which is full of all sorts of nasty things."

"You can mess up with Floo Powder too?" Bella cried in dismay. The thought was just occurring to me as well. What if Bella had ended up in some swamp? Or in this Lord Voldemort's house? The possibilities of disaster seemed endless.

"Oh, hardly. Only if you say the wrong word. Or miss-pronounce it. I am sure you'll be more careful from now on." She said confidently.

"I'm not so sure of that." She cringed.

"Hey, Bella, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as they caught up with him and Harry in the hall.

"Yes, quite the bit of magic there. Well done Bella!" Harry applauded.

I could see Bella's lips tighten up into her angry pout and the crease appear between her eyes. "Humf" she exclaimed and speed up down the hall.

"Now you've done it. Good going you dumb blokes" Hermione glared, as she ran off to catch up with Bella.

By the time she got there, Bella's eyes were full of tears from her anger. Hermione put her arm around her in comfort, "It's okay Bella. They're just being a couple jerks. Don't cry…"

"I'm not crying, I'm angry" she burst out… "ARGE! I hate it that I cry when I am mad."

"Well, I would be mad, too! It's not like Ron did much better. Did you see his transfiguration?"

"No… I was paying attention to Harry's and then your's"

"Well, he ended up with a half-rat, half-sea gull. It was like a rat with big white wings and a yellow beak."

"Really" Bella brightened a bit, the crease disappearing…

"Yes – and Neville lost his rat all together."

"Oh… that's too bad. I like Neville… He is sort of clumsy, like me. Harry did a beautiful job though."

"Yes, well… that is to be expected."

"And you did too!"

"But Bella, we've been working on this for three whole years now. And Ron came from a magical family. He should be well practised by now."

"I guess I see your point. Thanks, Hermione." She threw her arms around in a hug. I could feel the warmth from my desk in the library. I wished I could be there instead.

"I suppose we should get you to Muggle Studies" Hermione said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"At least I should know something about that." Bella grinned, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

I followed them the rest of the way down the corridor. I decided they should be able to make it the rest of the way to class unscathed, so I changed back to see what was happening with Emmett and Jasper. As I checked in on Jasper's mind, I saw the flash of black and fangs much to close for comfort. I felt myself jump in my seat and I switched to Emmett.

"That's it Jasper, let him know who's boss." Emmett cheered.

"Now, go easy. He's don' mean no harm" I heard Hagrid's voice off to the side.

I could see Jasper in a death grip with a huge black spider five times his size.

"Your friends are good fighters." Another voice, dark and sinister called out. I saw Emmett gaze to the source. It was an even larger spider standing back a few feet. Behind him were dozens more.

"Come on Jasper, let me have a try." Emmett called out, and I saw them switch off, with a wrestling style hand slap, and Jasper squirmed out of reach of the huge fangs and eight long wiry legs. Emmett had quickly climbed a tree and was flying through the air onto the spiders' back.

"Nice move, humanoid. It is good you don't smell good to us, or we would have killed you by now. But this is fun. We haven't had a good challenge against another creature in ages." The dark sinister voice chuckled.

I realized they were more than okay and, as much as I would have loved to watch, I switched back to Bella. Again, as I looked through Hermione's mind, I didn't see her. Then, looking at the notes Hermione was taking I realized she was in Charms, while Bella was supposed to be in Muggle Studies. I switched over to Harry's mind, to find her. She was sitting across the isle taking notes as Professor Burbage droned on about the substitutes for magic muggles use to get by.

"The Ministry of Magic recently reported that some Muggles have very small boxes into which they shrink musicians to carry them around and listen to them at leisure. It is quite fascinating. They use a process called downloading from the Internet to get them into the boxes."

I saw a small grin on Bella's face through Harry's sideways glance. _I'm glad she is feeling a bit better. I didn't mean to tease her. Ron is right, she really is quite pretty when she isn't falling over herself._

I felt myself give out a low growl, and then looked around to make sure no one in the library had noticed.

_Not as pretty as Cho, though… I wonder if Cho would go with me to Hogsmede?_

What is this? A love interest for our Harry? I could hardly agree with his assessment. It was like comparing a single tree to the entire orchard. But if he found this Cho interesting, perhaps there was something I could do about that. It worked for Angela and Ben… why not? I wondered if Cedric would be as accommodating as Emmett had been in setting up the situation. I would have to ask. But first I would have to do a little research…

Harry's attention was back on the teacher, so I flitted to Ron's mind. He often was paying attention to Bella. As much as I disliked it, if he was, it would, at least, give me some way to see her.

_Hermione! She always thinks she knows everything. She is so, so, infuriating…_

Okay, he wasn't focused on Bella for once. That was comforting, but there was something in his tone that caught my attention… I would have to pay attention to this as well.

I couldn't find any other mind that wasn't content to stare at the blackboard and take notes, or was just daydreaming, so my ability to check on Bella was cut off. I returned my focus to the library and finished reading the Potions texts in front of me before lunch. Bella had made arrangements to study with Hermione in the library over lunch and I fully intended on not paying attention to my text when I could see, hear and smell her for myself in the very near future.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 19: Flying High… Flying Low

When lunch arrived, I decided I couldn't wait any longer and found my way to the Great Hall. I would have to use my "special diet" excuse again, or choke down a few bites that I would sit in my stomach all day before being able cough them back up. I needed to get a sense of who this Cho girl was, I told myself. To begin my research – to see if she would be open to a date with Harry, but the real reason was to see Bella – to see with my own eyes that she was okay.

Being apart was becoming more difficult as time passed. It had only been a few days, and yet I was already aching for the evening when I could drop this façade. I missed her being a part of my whole life. As much as this project was intriguing and the new knowledge fascinating, I wished we could just do this together, as a couple…

I found Cedric at the Hufflepuff table chatting with two of his roommates, James and Patrick. "Hey Cedric, how was Dark Arts this morning?"

"It is too bad you aren't taking it, Edward. This new Professor Moody – he really knows his stuff. He has really faced you-know-who and his death eaters. He went on about being vigilant – and he showed us the unforgivable curses."

"Aren't those illegal?" I asked. I had heard as much from the passing minds of those who had already taken Moody's lecture. It seemed to be pretty similar for each year.

"Yes, if you perform them on a human. He used a grasshopper. It was pretty graphic. I can't imagine what I would do if I had to face something like that"

"I guess that is why they are teaching it here." I supposed. "So you are prepared."

"True enough."

"So, what is on for this afternoon?"

"Muggle Studies… and then Divination." Cedric rolled his eyes.

So, it would be a fairly easy afternoon. "Cedric, do you know a Cho Chang?"

"Cho? Sure. She is the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She's good – not as good as Harry though. Over there – there she is." He pointed behind us over at the Ravenclaw table to a girl matching the picture in Harry's mind. She was in the midst of a friendly conversation with several of her classmates. I tried to read her thoughts for any sense that she had an interest in Harry. All I could see what that she was friendly enough and bright. She was kind-hearted and open, which was probably why she also appeared to be quite popular among her classmates. I suppose she was also pretty, as far as human girls go. I could see the attraction Harry might have for her, though she was no comparison to Bella.

"Edward and Cedric are looking at you" the girl next to her whispered. I did a quick search and found her name was Marietta. Cho casually looked up to see the two of us looking over at her. She smiled nicely, without much encouragement and then returned to her conversation.

Now that I'd seen and heard her, it would be easier to keep her voice in my mind. I turned my gaze back over to the Gryffindor table to find Harry glancing over at Cho between gaps in the conversation.

_Cedric must be explaining Quidditch to him – pointing out each of the seekers_, I heard Cho assume. She had been trying to find a rational explanation for my attention, and settled comfortably on that. It was a relief. I didn't need to create any confusing romantic entanglements.

I couldn't see any connection for Harry in Cho's mind, however, there didn't seem to be any particular boy in her mind at all. She was similar to Angela's, generally content. I would have to wait until they interacted to see if there was any possible connection.

"Why do you ask?" Cedric wondered.

"Oh, I had heard she was good… and someone said she was pretty" I thought to add that in to gauge Cedric's reaction.

"Oh" he said while I read his mind. _True, she is and nice too, but not the prettiest girl here._ His eyes gazed over one isle where Bella and Hermione were walking down to meet up with Harry and Ron. I sincerely hoped he had been thinking of Hermione.

I turned back to the table, but focused on watching Bella through Harry and Ron's minds as they watched the two of them come and join them. I would have preferred to watch her myself, but I had already made so many mistakes. It wasn't until she was settled across the room where I could look casually at her without being obvious, that I dared satiate my need for her. Fortunately, I didn't need to be terribly obvious to hear her.

"Hey Harry, Ron." She greeted as she sat down. Did she seem a little cool? Well, of course… they had teased her earlier this morning.

"Hi" they repeated automatically.

_I wonder why she is suddenly stiff. She seemed fine in the hallway a few minutes ago. Maybe she is still sore about this morning._ Hermione wondered.

"So what is in the plan for this afternoon." Ron asked.

"Bella and I are going to the"

"Library, we know" Ron interrupted, annoyed. _Is that all girls think about – books and studying?_

"Actually, Hermione, I was thinking of maybe walking down to Hagrid's – just to say 'hi' before our next class. I can catch up with you after." Bella said softly. I creased my brow… Bella walking around the grounds unattended… I didn't like the sound of that.

"I'll go with you" Ron chimed in, "It might be a little hard to find, with you being a new student here." I didn't like the sound of that either.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard, Ron" she said exasperated.

"Really, I remember the way from class. I should be able to find it again." Bella confirmed, looking between Ron and Hermione. I suspected she sensed the tension, as perceptive as she was, and didn't want to get in the way.

"I'm going down there anyway," Harry said, "I need to return something to Hagrid. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks Harry…" she smiled kindly. I was glad for the arrangement – it left her protected, but not by Ron Weasley, who I suspected wouldn't be much protection at all.

I returned my full attention to the HufflePuff table.

"So, too bad about Quidditch for this year. The Triwizard Tournament will be terribly exciting, but I'll miss the matches" Patrick was commenting.

"I agree. I really enjoy playing. Maybe we can organize a fun game – just throw some teams together for a weekend exhibition game" Cedric suggested.

"That would be great. I would love to see the game played again." I chimed in. "I hadn't ever seen it until the World Cup."

"Really?" James wondered, "How is that possible?"

Cedric cast a worried glace in my direction, "He's from America - you know they don't have any real sports over there." He teased with a quick grin.

"Hey, what do you call hockey?" I shot back, joining in the banter.

"Muggle Sports? Come on, any game that is only played on two dimensions can hardly be called a sport at all." Cedric teased back, carrying on the charade.

I smiled at him in appreciation.

"Hey Edward, have you ever given it a try?" Patrick asked.

"What Quidditch?" I gave Cedric a quick worried glance.

"No hockey – of course Quidditch" Patrick challenged.

"I'm not really much of an athlete." I excused.

"That's a surprise. You're cousin is quite a talent. Have you ever watched him?" James said with admiration for his friend.

"No, I haven't had the opportunity. I hope I do." I said truthfully.

"Let's go hang out in the common room until class." Patrick suggested, seeing the meal was finished.

What I wanted to do was follow Bella out as I watched her leave with Harry, but I was sure she would be fine. I just missed her. I saw, as we headed out, I would pass right near her… Joy leapt within me at the possibility. Perhaps I could softly brush my hand against her arm, or walk close enough to feel the breeze of her hair. I sped up slightly, planning my moment.

Cho and her friends we leaving at the same time. At once, our three groups converged at the huge double doors of the Great Hall. I heard Harry getting up the nerve to say something to Cho, and immediately shifted my attention to her mind to see what her reaction would be.

"H-h-hi Cho. Shame about Quidditch this year." Harry started out.

"Yes, Harry. I would have been fun to play you again this year. Though you always beat me." She replied softly. I gauged her physical reaction as well as her thoughts to his presence and conversation. She was telling the truth, she enjoyed playing the game and found Harry to be a superior player. She held some admiration for him, and seemed open. There was the smallest smile and a hint of a faint blush. Hmm, perhaps there was potential here.

"Patrick, James and I were just commenting on the same thing," Cedric jumped in. "We were thinking maybe we could get an exhibition game together – just for fun. To keep in practise."

Interesting, Cho had a similar reaction to Cedric. She seemed equally open to either boy, though if I gauged her correctly, she seemed slightly in favour of Cedric as the older of the two. I focused a little more – yes she had an interest in Harry, but his being younger had an impact. Why was it that girls had such a hang up on age? Bella certainly made a big deal of it… speaking of which, where was Bella?

Harry was engaged in conversation with Cho and Cedric and hadn't noticed her leave. I checked in with a few minds down the hall… nothing. I took a good breath in… she seemed to be heading in the right direction to get to Hagrid's cottage… I was torn. Should I leave to find her, or stay… What would the others think if I suddenly left now to go find her? Would I blow our cover? I decided on a more tactical solution.

"Umm, Harry – I noticed you were walking up with our new exchange student, Bella. How is she fitting in?" That was okay. A fellow American concerned about one of his fellow foreign students. Anyone would do that.

"She and Hermione are best of friends. Oh, where did she go? We were going to go to Hagrid's. I suppose I ought to make sure she finds it okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Harry would find her and keep her safe, as I followed Cedric and his friends to the Hufflepuff common room, making plans for an exhibition Quidditch match.

"Well, we have three of the Seekers on board. I am sure Wood and the rest of the Gryffendor team would be game." James said excitedly.

"And I know the rest of Hufflepuff would participate." Cedric added.

"And Ravenclaw – Cho sounded excited… It sounds like she'll get the rest of the team on board." Patrick commented enthusiastically.

"So, we need a few staff members to support it, and a referee. Cedric, as Prefect, it would be best coming from you." James suggested.

"If you think so, I can do that." He offered.

They continued with the plans while I checked in on Harry's progress in finding Bella. He was heading toward Hagrid's cottage, but there was no Bella in sight. Perhaps she had already gone in. Then I heard voices, and Harry's gaze focused out beyond the hut to the garden behind. Through his ears I heard the soft tone of her voice and the deeper tenor of Emmett. If I had been there myself, I could have made out what they were saying, but Harry's ears were not sensitive enough from that distance. He rushed toward them with relief at locating her.

As he rounded the corner, we both noticed her brush the tears from her face, and Emmett's comforting hand on her shoulder. What was going on? Why was she crying? Did she fall on her way to the hut? Perhaps, but why would Emmett bring her to the garden to patch her up? If she had been bleeding, the last thing he would want is to be alone with her. Not that he didn't have enough control, but he would be more careful then that. No she didn't appear to be hurt. Still, it was puzzling.

"Hey Harry," she said with forced cheerfulness.

_What is up with her again? Maybe she is homesick._ Harry wondered. "Hi Bella. Sorry I lost you there for a minute. I see you found your way alright."

"Yes – and I ran into Emmett. He was telling me they visited a giant spider today."

"You did? How did you…." Harry was baffled. I saw a recollection where he and Ron barely escaped dozens of the large spiders in a blue car. That must have been what Hagrid was talking about.

"We were with Hagrid." Emmett quickly added, seeing the question in his face.

"That explains it. They really are monstrous." Harry commented with a healthy dose of fear.

"Yes. Quite!" Emmett replied, with a flash of excitement.

"Where is your brother… Jasper?" Harry asked.

"He went home for lunch. He said he'd be back, though. We are going to help Hagrid with some feeding chores he has this afternoon."

"I hope not those Blast-Ended Skrewts…" Harry added.

"No, he's saving those for you Forth Years on Monday."

"Oh, no" Harry groaned. "Oh, it is almost time for Potions. Are you done here, Bella?"

"Yes, let's go. We don't want to be late." She replied, casting a thankful look at Emmett before she turned and left. Unfortunately, his thoughts had shifted to this afternoon's activities, so I couldn't glean any information from him on what had Bella so upset.

I turned my attention back to the Quidditch discussion.

"So it's settled then – Cedric will talk to the faculty, James will approach Slytherin, and I will confirm with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Patrick said cheerily to the plan.

"Do we have to ask Slytherin?" James complained, "It's not like they will care if it's only for fun."

"We should ask them anyway." Cedric said firmly, "It's up to them if they want to join in."

"Maybe we could do a skills exhibition – where other students get to try playing… then we can give Edward a shot on the broom… I think you'd be a natural beater." Patrick added.

"Let's not push it with the faculty" Cedric warned, giving me a quick glance. "We'll be fortunate to have them agree to the games at all."

'Thank you' I mouthed as we turned to leave.

Muggle Studies was about as ludicrous for sixth years as it had been for the fourth years. Fortunately, it was also a class I could allow part of my mind to pay attention in, while I focused on Bella in Potions. I cringed, worried that Snape would rip her apart in his class.

"Ms. Swan, is it?" Snape droned. "Well, you might as well partner with Hermione, seeing as you two have so much in common." He snarled.

Bella sat down beside Hermione, a question on her face. "He means because I am a mud blood and you are, well, a muggle" she whispered.

"Ms. Granger, you shall focus in my class!" he barked at her, and she sat up straight in attention.

"Now, who can tell me…." I cringed waiting for him to attack Bella as he had me my first class, but instead his piercing gaze rested upon Harry, though Hermione's hand was clearly high in the air. "Mr. Potter?"

"Houndstooth?" he responded hesitantly.

"Hmmm" he turned away, "And how would you prepare it for a poultice?"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Mr. Potter?" He snarled.

"Ummm, by mashing?"

"WRONG! Really, Mr. Potter, I would have thought with your lineage, you'd be a little more astute. No, you would leach it and then distil the liquid into a paste."

Hermione let her hand rest regretfully.

If I had any doubt before that Snape disliked Harry, all doubt was gone. It was perfectly clear that he despised him. Why, I could not begin to understand, but clearly he did.

I watched a little more, but as I found there was no discussion between Bella and Hermione during class, for fear of Snape and as I felt my anger rising at Snape's unjustified attack on Harry, I decided to check in on Emmett.

As I entered his mind, I smelled something mildly appetising. I was looking into a bucket of warm raw meat, swimming in its own blood. Fortunately, the blood was cooling, which was much less appetizing, but I could tell Emmett was having a little trouble with control as I felt the venom pool to my mouth at the sight. I watched as he reached in, grabbed a piece of the meat and threw it into the air. Suddenly a large, dark winged horse like creature swooped down and grabbed the meat out of the air in it's beak like mouth.

"Whoa" I heard Jasper's voice.

"So, ya see'em then?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, ya" Emmett exclaimed. "Why, are they normally invisible?" he said throwing up another piece.

"Only those touched by death can see'em." Hagrid noted, "Dumbledore though' you's might be able to see th' thestrals"

"They are amazing – like a carnivorous, skeleton Pegasus." Jasper gasped.

They started landing around them, as Emmett handed out more of the meat.

"They might let you touch 'em, if you are careful… I don't know how they'd like you, considerin'" Hagrid cautioned.

Emmett held out a piece of meat gingerly, wafting it back and forth. One that looked like a yearling walked up hesitantly. Then, as it took in a deep breath, trotted right up to Emmett and took the meat out of his hand. As it stood there, eating, Emmett slowly brought his other hand up to its neck to stroke it.

"It's letting me touch it." He marvelled.

"Let me try" Jasper walked up, grabbing a piece of meat. As he held it out, another thestral walked right up to him and took it out of his hand, while he reached around and pet his side." He looked back at Emmett, eyes wide.

Hagrid chuckled, "You'd thin' you neve' touched an animal before."

"Not one that let us willingly… and not one we actually intended to keep alive." Jasper said. "Most animals run from us – our scent warns them we are dangerous."

"They might let you ride'em." Hagrid suggested.

He only got two pairs of stunned eyes in return. Then Emmett slowly stroked down the mane to the thestral's body. It seemed calm enough so he gently, but swiftly threw his leg gracefully over. It momentarily bucked slightly at the weight, but seemed otherwise unfazed by a vampire on its back. Emmett continued patting and stroking its neck, his eyes gleaming.

As it started trotting, Hagrid warned, "It looks like he's gonna give you a bit of a ride. You might wanna hold on." After a short trot, the thestral leaped into the air, its wings beating it higher and higher into the sky.

"AWESOME!!!" Emmett cried. I had been watching from Jasper, but quickly switched to Emmett to experience this with him. The feeling was exhilarating, the wind whistling past as the winged horse narrowed into a dive, only to unfold its wings to swoop back up at the last second.

"I'm going to try" Jasper called out, and I switched back to his mind to experience the full effect. He first tried using his ability to calm the thestral, but it seemed to become more and more nervous, the harder he tried to calm it. Finally, he stopped his power all together and it quickly calmed down. "Strange" he murmured. Then, following the same process Emmett had, he patted and stroked it until he was beside the body, where he gracefully threw his leg over. It was as though the thestral had been waiting for him, for when he was finally on board; it began its trot and leaped into the air, quickly gaining altitude.

"WHOO-HOO-HOO" he cried out as it swooped and dove.

"What are you grinning at?" Cedric threw me a playful elbow back in Muggle Studies. I quickly rearranged my facial expressions to more appropriate reflect the class.

"Nothing" I grinned with embarrassment. If I could blush, I probably would.

"Hey, if you want I can introduce you to Cho." He offered, guessing at the subject of my overly excited grin.

"No, that's okay." I whispered back. "I was thinking of something else." I threw in, though I knew it sounded lame.

"Sure – well, if you change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks."

We finished out the day and returned to a half torn apart main floor. Clearly renovations were well on their way.

"We've stripped all the wall paper and will be replacing them with more period tapestries coverings." Alice explained as she held up a steamer to the wall. "I can't imagine you guys have had more fun then we've had today."

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance, "Oh, I think we have." They grabbed Alice and Rosalie to let them in on their fun. I laughed as they left.

"They wrestled giant spiders and rode flying thestrals today." I reported to Bella who was standing next to me, but not close like she usually did.

"I heard about the spiders." She said coolly. Yes, she had, I remembered… "Well, I am going to work on my homework and reading for tomorrow. Potions is really hard." She walked away up the stairs.

I couldn't help but notice she seemed distant. Maybe she was tired from a long day. Certainly, two periods with Snape could bleed the energy from anyone. Speaking of which, I needed to hunt, then I wanted to fix Bella some supper.

"I'm heading out to the forest for a hunt. Does anyone want to join me?" I said clearly.

Alice flitted to the front door. "Sure, I'll join you."

It wasn't long before we found a herd of large deer, satisfying ourselves on two each, before we sat back and enjoyed the forest.

"How did your day go today?" she asked curiously.

"It was pretty funny. This morning I watched Jasper and Emmett wrestle the giant spiders… Then Bella tried to change a rat into a van." I had been scared for her at the time, but now that she was safe, the humour of the situation hit me and I bent over laughing. "You should have seen it, Alice. Why they would give her a wand again…" the laughter overtook me as I saw, with crystal clarity the expression on McGonagall's face. "Anyway, this afternoon, she had Potions. Fortunately, Snape was a little more easy going on her then he was on me. He really hates that Harry Potter though. And I watched Emmett and Jasper fly thestrals… It was amazing, Alice. We should see if Hagrid will take us out. They were so tame. They weren't even afraid…"

She was watching me with a curious expression, as if she was expecting something else. _And what about at lunch?_

"Some of the students talked about putting together a Quidditch match, for fun. So, we might get to see the game played again, even thought the formal games are cancelled for this year."

"Mmmhmm" she said. I could see she was trying to not think of something. It got me suddenly curious.

"Why do you ask, Alice? Is there something I should know?"

"Well, yes… there is, Edward." _Idiot!_ "I'm just not the one who should tell you."

I cringed at her insult as I considered her words for a moment… Oh, Bella, at lunch. "Something was wrong with Bella at lunch, right?"

_Maybe that is something you should discuss with her_.

We headed back then. It was getting later and Bella needed to eat something for dinner. I found Esme in the kitchen as I rummaged around for something to make for her.

_I hope Bella is alright_, I heard in her thoughts before she quickly immersed herself in thoughts of the renovation. I gave her a glance, eyes narrowed.

"Here, take her some of this," she offered, holding out some pot roast, potatoes and julienne carrots. "I thought I'd do a little cooking today," she shrugged.

"Thanks, Mom." I gave her a half hug, as I set the food on a tray with a glass of milk and took it up to our room.

I remembered to knock, those I was sure she wouldn't be changing yet. There was no answer. I knocked a little louder… still no answer. I slowly opened the door, "Bella, I'm coming in," I called out as I entered. "Oh"

She was spread out on the bed, books and papers slipping off her lap, one book still in her hand, half covering her face. I set the tray down and carefully gathered up her papers, into a neat stack and picking up the books around her. Lastly, I picked up the book she was holding, marking the place where her thumb was keeping it open. I looked down at her face then, hair strewn across. I brushed it back, surprised to find her cheeks tear stained. She had been crying? Esme must have heard her. But why would she be crying? Certainly today had been embarrassing, but Bella had never been one to cry about her mishaps. I brushed the streaks away from her cheeks. Then I lay down beside her and gently lifted her into my arms, holding her close while I stroked her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 20: Short Glimpses at the First Few Weeks

I held her until around midnight when she woke. "Good evening, love." I whispered. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished" she said.

"Well, your dinner is a little cold. Let me go warm it up for you while you get ready for bed."

"Mmmm" she responded, rubbing her eyes.

I quickly stole the tray down to the kitchen, reheated her meal, poured a fresh glass of milk and was back up stairs, again, carefully knocking on the door before entering.

"That smells really good… did you make all this for me?"

"Afraid not. Esme was feeling creative in the kitchen. There are a lot of leftovers. We'll have to invite Hagrid over to help you out with them." I teased.

"That would be nice." She dug into the meal, eating quickly. She must be very hungry.

"Bella" I started, as she finished her milk, "are you okay? You seemed sad earlier."

"Oh" she put the glass down, "I'll be okay, Edward. It's nothing you need to worry about."

I reached over and wiped the milk from her upper lip. "You know you can tell me anything, right? If something or someone is bothering you, you can tell me."

She sighed, "Just forget about it, okay? I'm tired."

"Sure, go back to sleep…" I said as we moved back to the bed and I carefully tucked the blankets around her to keep her warm. I hummed her lullaby until I heard her breathing deepen back into a deep sleep.

****

The first several weeks at Hogwarts continued a similar combination of learning new magical knowledge, watching Bella get along in her classes, ensuring Rosalie was okay in hers and feeling a little jealous that I couldn't just spend the day with Emmett and Jasper who had taken to regular visits to the Thestrals and going on expeditions with Hagrid to discover other magical creatures in the forest.

Our second weekend at Hogwarts brought the informal, hastily planned Quidditch match. In the end, the Slytherin team decided to participate, as they couldn't stand to miss an opportunity to prove their prowess, so they decided to play two back to back games, based on a draw. The result was Slytherin would play against Gryffindor as the first game and, Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff for the second.

The entire family came over for the exhibition and sat with Carlisle, except for Bella and I who sat with a group of students.

"Normally, we sit in our houses to cheer on the teams" Cedric explained, "But since this is for fun, everyone is just sitting together. It is kind of a nice change."

"I see" I responded. I was pleased to see that Cho Chang and her friends had sat down in front of Cedric and me and some of his housemates. Bella came up to join us along with Hermione and Ron. I really wanted to sit right beside Bella and hold her hand during the match. But I knew we couldn't. Hermione already seemed suspicious of us. In the end, Bella sat further down the bench with Hermione between us. That was probably for the best, I thought.

The game began and the Slytherin took an early lead with three quick goals. A group of Slytherin students, who were the only ones who decided to sit as a house cheered loudly, as the rest of us looked on. It was clear they were a fiercely loyal house, as well as generally disliked by the rest of the students. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker cruised around the pitch keeping an eye out for the Snitch.

Gryffindor finally scored, but was quickly countered with another Slytherin goal. It was beginning to look like a blow out for Slytherin. Our box was very quiet as we watched the score move more heavily in favour our least favourite team.

Suddenly, Harry, who was flying around the Gryffendor goal shot up in to the air toward the centre of the pitch. Then, just as quickly he dove down toward the ground at a dizzying speed. The movement caught the Slytherin Seeker who raced over from the other side of the pitch. Trying to catch up, he turned into a deeper dive, racing for the Snitch.

"Pull up, Harry, pull up… Oh, he's going to crash!" Hermione cried.

But at the last second, Harry pulled up and flew off toward the outside of the pitch. The Slytherin Seeker wasn't so lucky. But the time he attempted to pull out of the dive, he was already within a few feet of the ground. He managed to right himself just enough to avoid a face plant as he crashed against the ground.

"Bloody brilliant – he pulled off a Wronski Feint! I can't believe it… He'll be the next Krum." Ron cheered.

"He could have been hurt, Ron! It was bloody stupid, that's what it was," Hermione reached across Bella to give him a firm swat on the head. I had wished she had swatted his arm instead, as it seemed to be inching its way closer to Bella. I wondered if he would try to hold her hand. I stifled a growl at the thought.

"Wow! That was amazing…" I heard Cho exclaim in front of me.

Cedric nodded vigorously beside me. "I don't think I could have pulled that off. He's the best of all of us." He said with admiration.

"Oh yes." Cho agreed. I saw in her mind, her estimation of Harry increase.

I thought I would try to push the point at little further, "I take it that would be a very challenging move?" I asked, directing the question toward Cho, leaning forward slightly. Cedric gave me a sideways glance and noting my stature chose to not answer, though he could have.

Cho turned slightly to face me, "Oh yes – the only other person who can do that currently is Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian National Team. He is the best Seeker in the world, but I dare say, Harry has the potential…" her attention was suddenly drawn away as Harry took off across the pitch again. "Oh, I think he's really seen it this time."

The Slytherin seeker followed, but a little more carefully this time, not certain if this was for real or another trick. Harry quickly jumped up on his broom in a standing position, and reached out with one hand. The Slytherin Seeker picked up speed. He'd seen the snitch, but too late. Harry had hopped back down in a seated position on his broom holding his hand up in the air, a glint of gold shinning therein.

"He's got it – and what a move." Cho gasped.

"That was a bit of a show off" Ron commented sourly, "Standing like that."

"Still, impressive" Cedric commented, grudgingly.

Again, I directed my question to Cho, leaning forward, "Has he always been this good?"

As the game was over, she turned right around, "Oh yes, he was a natural born Seeker. On his first day on a broom, he was flying as good as most of us after a year of training." Her admiration was quite evident, and his recent performance was quickly overcoming her hesitation at their difference in age. The fact that I was paying attention to him was having an effect as well. She was definitely warming up to the idea of a date with Harry Potter. I smiled in self satisfaction as she and Cedric stood up.

"Well, we're next, Cedric. Suppose we ought to go get ready."

"Yes, you just wait, Edward," Ernie commented, "Cedric is about to knock your socks off."

"Hardly," Cedric smiled, "But it should be a good game. Ravenclaw always gives us a good run."

He was right. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams were evenly matched. Cedric was a stronger Seeker then Cho, making more dramatic turns and dives, but the Ravenclaw's Keeper appeared to perform the best of all the teams, making spectacular saves against the Hufflepuff Chasers. The game stayed close, with Ravenclaw in the lead by 2 goals when Cedric, who was cruising a metre off the pitch, suddenly shot up toward the Hufflepuff goal. I could see the glint of the snitch not too far away from him. Cho quickly picked it out and came at it from the opposite side of the field. They were quickly closing in on each other.

"Ohhh, they're going to crash" Bella winced, but before they hit, Cho broke off the chase and Cedric's hand closed around the snitch. Only then did he notice that Cho was in such close proximity. As he saw her on his right, he wavered and swerved, almost falling off his broom, as he held on tightly with one hand.

"He is quite intense when he plays," I commented in admiration to his housemates, "He didn't break focus for one minute. I thought Cho was going to beat him to the Snitch, but she broke away…"

"That's what makes him so good" Harry said with admiration, having joined us after his match. "It's one thing to have skills, but to be dedicated to the pursuit… You can't teach that." It was a gracious thing to say, but Harry wasn't being gracious. He was, sincerely, impressed with Cedric and saw him as someone to learn from.

"Well that was quite the exhibition. It was amazing to see." I commented.

"I'm surprised you hadn't seen it before… both the US and Canada have Quidditch teams listed in 'Quidditch Through the Ages'." He questioned. "I would have assumed you played at your schools as well."

"I suppose it varies from region to region. We aren't much into it in Washington." I responded quickly.

"I suppose." He replied. If he had been a more suspicious sort, I am sure that would have made him wonder. But fortunately, he took my response at face value.

As we left the stands, I noticed that Bella still didn't seem quite herself, and this continued when we got home. But she didn't bring it up and I didn't note any evidence of tears, so I chose to leave it. She usually got embarrassed about that sort of thing. Still, I was bothered by her cool response to my hugs and my kisses. She didn't kiss me back with the same fervour as before. In some ways that made it easier to keep control, but it bothered me. I decided not to push myself on her too much. Perhaps everything going on was just too overwhelming for her. And it was difficult be affectionate at night and aloof during the day. It was probably just easier to be a little less affectionate. I was glad we hadn't decided to move forward in our physical relationship. I could only imagine how difficult it would be then.

****

Also, over the weeks, she and Hermione seemed to be getting quite close, which was nice. The closest friend she had in Forks was Angela, and she had only spent a sparse amount of time with her outside of school. Bella and Hermione were more like best friends, spending every lunch and many evenings together in the library. At first I thought it was simply to study and help Bella pass as a foreign exchange Witch, but on one particular Wednesday evening I was sitting at home watching Bella through Hermione, and discovered they were up to something.

"It says here that house elves have been enslaved to their houses for centuries. No scholar is certain when the practice originated, however, it is clear it existed back as far as 1542 when a specific reference was made to the appropriate punishment of a disloyal house elf."

"I can't imagine the wizards and witches… in this day an age, would allow slavery to continue. Why haven't the house elves revolted?" Bella demanded.

"I don't know. Ron says they like being enslaved. That they look down upon house elves like Dobby."

"That is just because they haven't the choice. That was exactly what the African American slaves went through when slavery was abolished in the United States. They hadn't any choice, so they didn't know better. Some had lived as slaves for so long, they didn't know how to be free."

"They have been so brain washed over the centuries, they can't even accept their freedom! That is it! Bella, we need to do something about this, especially at Hogwarts. Imagine a place of higher learning supporting this injustice."

"You're right, Hermione, but what can we do?"

"Well, we can get others on board… And round up the house elves… Create a support group… We need a name."

"Witches and Wizards against the Enslavement of House Elves?"

"Hmmm WWAEHE… Doesn't really have a catchy ring… I would love to find a way to fit Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status into our logo, but it is a bit long."

"Yes… that is a mouthful."

"What about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare?"

"SPEW – don't you think that sends the wrong message?'

"No – it won't be SPEW, it will be S P E W… It is short, concise and it fits it all in, I think…"

"I suppose" Bella said doubtfully…

"We need buttons for our society members… We can write them up and then I can make buttons using a charm…"

"Okay" she said as Hermione pulled out some paper and coloured inks to use with their quills. They went hard at work

"Edward – Bella" Alice ran panicked into the room.

"What?" I asked, then saw, in her vision, Bella had disappeared. I returned to Hermione's mind. She was still quite safe…

"What is she doing RIGHT NOW!" Alice demanded.

"She is working on buttons with Hermione in the library… they are creating a Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare"

"They are working with the house elves?"

"No, I am quite sure they are doing this on their own. I don't think the house elves are aware of their efforts at this point."

"They must be thinking of something to interact with them. I can't imagine just thinking about them erases their future…"

"I don't know, Alice. Right now they are just drawing and colouring in buttons…"

"Keep an eye on them" she said with a worried expression, as she left the room. I shook my head. But turned my attention back to the two of them in the library.

They had just finished up the colouring the buttons and Hermione was transforming each into a magical button that changes from S.P.E.W. in large letters to 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare' and back again. It was quite cleaver…

"Let's go recruit our first members. Maybe we'll run into a house elf and we can let them know of our plans." Hermione said, determinedly as they got up from the library.

As they walked along the corridor, Hermione whispered, "Look, there – a house elf." One of the small creatures was cleaning the hall as it was quite late and most of the students had retired to the common rooms of their various houses. "We should let it know of our society."

She walked right up to it, "Excuse me, house elf… I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

The little creature stared up at her, nervously, not sure what to say.

"What is your name?" Bella asked.

"Twinky" the little elf squeaked.

"Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you. We want you to know we understand your plight. We want to support your freedom."

"Freedom? No… please." The house elf broke into tears, "please don't… I will punish myself, soooorrrryy.." it began beating its head against the stone wall.

"No… no, please stop, please stop Twinky. We don't want to hurt you." Hermione cried, reaching out to stop it, but in an instant, it snapped its fingers and disappeared.

"She's back!" Alice cheered, bursting back into the room.

"They ran into a house elf cleaning the hall, and spoke to it." I told her.

"Why… why does she do these things to me…" she muttered.

I supposed it was late enough. I decided to go back to Hogwarts and bring Bella home. In a less then ten seconds I was running up the hall, calling after her. "Bella, Bella"

She and Hermione turned, hands full of buttons and a concerned expression on their faces. Clearly they had been discussing the confrontation with the house elf.

"Edward, what is happening?"

"Alice was wondering if you were going to be home soon. She has an issue she wants to discuss with you."

"Oh, okay. It is getting late. I suppose I should get back home. See you tomorrow Hermione."

"Good night! I'll get Ron and Harry – you work on Edward and Rosalie."

"Sure thing" she said, grabbing three buttons.

"You don't seriously think I am going to wear that?" I asked as we returned to Venlaw.

"Of course – you want to support the ethical treatment of magical creatures, don't you?"

"Bella, this isn't our world. It isn't our fight." I used the Carlisle's argument.

"It's Hermione's world – and Ron's – and Harry's – and I want to support them" she said stubbornly.

"Well, before you do that, you may want to have a chat with Alice." I heard her coming down the stairs as I spoke.

"BELLA! What do you think you are doing to me!" she practically shrieked.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"Don't you realize you almost gave me a stroke tonight when you disappeared! DISAPPEARED! For 20 minutes! Do you know what could have happened in 20 minutes?"

"Oh… the house elf." She realized… "I'm sorry, Alice. But we couldn't just stand by. We had to let it know we cared about its situation. Hermione and I are starting a support group for elves – to help them become free." She said holding out the button.

"Bella, Bella, Bella – please tell me you aren't really going to do this." Alice shook her head.

"Of course, I'm going to do this. It is unethical."

"But, every time you interact with one of these house elves, you disappear from my sight. Don't you realize what that does to me – not to mention the danger it puts you in?"

"I'm not going to stand idly by and let some poor defenceless creature continue to be taken advantage of, simply because I am afraid something might happen in the few moments you can't see my future." Bella crossed her arms and glared at Alice as Alice glared back at her.

I sighed, "Can we discuss this tomorrow? Bella needs to get some sleep."

_Have you talked to her about the other day – about lunch? _Alice asked as we turned to go upstairs.

I shook my head.

_Well, that's one way to deal with it_… she sighed and walked off.

****

While I struggled with how to discourage Bella from her House Elf project, I was still stumped with my Harry and Cho project. While Harry was clearly interested, peering over at her whenever possible, mostly during lunch, Cho wasn't as attentive. In order to facilitate opportunities to get them interacting, and to make closer relationships with Cedric and his housemates, I had begun joining them for lunch, though refusing to eat.

"Are you sure you can't eat any of this?" Cedric asked, concerned.

"Really, I can't. I have some special food that I eat during the day. I just don't want to offend the house elves by bringing it out here." I figured I could cover two bases at once, as I had also agreed to wear the SPEW badge.

"Okay.." He said suspiciously. Then noting my glance over to the Ravenclaw table, "You know, I could introduce you…"

"No, it's not like that." I replied. I wondered if I should let him in on the plan, but I wasn't ready to put it into action until I was sure of how to proceed. It would do no good to act prematurely, or to precipitate something that would only embarrass Harry.

****

Unfortunately, things hadn't improved with Bella either. Even with Alice's help, she wasn't dissuaded from her work with Hermonie to improve the situation for the house elves. And, despite her insistence that everything was fine, I knew that everything was not fine. For one, Alice kept reminding me and secondly, Bella continued to keep her distance whenever possible. It wasn't that she was outwardly hostile, just distant. I waited for awhile to see if she would come around, hoping it was just fatigue. But after the first couple weeks, I confronted her.

"Bella, what is going on? You are so distant lately. Something is clearly wrong – I wish you would tell me." I tried to open the discussion one night before bed.

"I don't know what you mean, Edward. I am here, aren't I?" The way she emphasized 'I am here', made we think there was an implication that I wasn't catching.

"But you aren't you… You keep your distance from me." I didn't know how to tell her, I had noticed that she didn't spontaneously hug me any more, or reach up for a kiss. She didn't curl up closer in my arms when she went to sleep.

"That is what we are supposed to be doing, right? Pretending to be apart… Pretending that we are single." Again, the emphasis on pretending and single, made me think I was missing something important.

"Yes, during the day. But we are free to be us at night, Bella. We can be together."

"And here we are – together" she pointed out.

"Yes, but…" something was missing. I just didn't know how to put it into words. "I just feel like something is wrong."

"Well, maybe you and your 5th and 6th year friends can figure it out. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for bed." She huffed.

I left to give her privacy while she prepared. When I returned, she had already buried herself deep in the covers, almost as if she didn't want me to be there. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to dive in next to her, pull her to me and try to put whatever was between us, behind us. But maybe she just needed some space. I sighed, and settled into the window seat overlooking the yard to read for the night.

****

We had been at the school for over a month when my next real opportunity to evaluate the possibility between Harry and Cho occurred. It was late October. Bella and Hermione were just returning from Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Harry, and I was walking down the hallway from the library to meet up at the end of the day. Cedric was off at Dark Arts. As I approached I noticed a large gathering in the Entrance Hall, looking over a notice on the board. I could read it with my sensitive sight from half way down the hall.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

It wasn't unexpected. This was the reason we were here. Yet in the midst of settling in, making friends and my side project, it would have escaped my mind entirely, if that were possible for a vampire.

"Hey Edward," Ernie MacMillan greeted me as I walked up – another mate of Cedric's. "Can you see the notice?" He was having trouble reading it over the crowd, so I repeated what I had read part way down the hall.

"Only a week away! I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go tell him…" he rushed off.

In the murmur of the students about the arrival of the new guests and the upcoming tournament, I noticed that Cho and Harry were standing not all that far apart. Harry was trying, desperately, to think of something to say to Cho.

"This will be quite a year, with the tournament and all." Harry started.

I concentrated on Cho for her reaction. This time, there was more hope. _He certainly seems to have matured from last year. He seems older, somehow…_ "Yes, it will be very interesting. I wonder who the champion will be for Hogwarts."

Ah, yes… here we go. She is considering him.

"Yes, it will be interesting to see. I wonder what the tournament will be like."

"Oh, I read they had all sorts of dangerous tasks before. I hope everyone is safe." _I'm glad they aren't letting anyone under 17 in. It would be a shame for someone like Harry to get hurt._ "And I heard a rumour there is supposed to be a dance…"

It was a lead in… I was sure of it. I looked over at Harry. Ask her, I wanted to shout. All he did is fumble with his hands while he looked straight ahead at the notice. "Well that should be fun."

She looked at Harry then. Yes, there was definitely hope there. This, I could work with I thought as I heard an exasperated voice behind me.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" Hermonie said indignantly to Ron, and she turned and huffed off, with Bella at her side. As I watched them leave, it seemed that Bella looked sad. She had seemed sad most of the past month, but she seemed particularly sad at the moment. I walked down the hall a ways away from the crowd and watched through Hermione as they left.

"That Ron… errrr. All he cares about are people's looks. Doesn't even think that there might be something more interesting to a person…" She stomped down the corridor.

"Boys are like that, Hermione. They always flock around the prettiest girl." This was when Bella would have normally tried to find something comforting to say, but that didn't seem at all comforting. Actually, she looked rather grim as she said it. What was with her?

She stopped and looked at Bella for a moment, "At least you are very pretty, Bella."

"Hardly…" she never did have an accurate view of herself, "and you are very pretty too, Hermione – and smart and interesting. Ron would be lucky to go out with a girl like you."

"Like I'd want to…"

"Don't you?" Bella looked into her eyes with those beautiful deep brown pools, currently filled with concern and knowing.

"Truthfully, the idea might be interesting… if he wasn't such a bloody idiot." She smiled and faintly blushed. "What about you? Is there anyone you are interested in?"

"Umm, well… I was dating someone…" she started hesitantly, "but I don't know. He seems sort of interested in someone else… I don't know." She looked down at her hands, folding and unfolding them.

_Someone here?_ Hermione wondered, trying to recall if she had seen Bella with anyone in particular. Then, in a burst of perception, "Edward!"

Bella blushed, "How did you know?"

"You're always staring at him at lunch. When you first got here, your eyes would light up when we walked into the room. And when we met at the World Cup – now that I think about it, it was like there was a connection between you two. So, why aren't you together?"

"Well, at first, it was because of what he is doing here - to protect Harry. It seemed prudent. But now… I don't know. He just seems…"

"Interested in Cho?" Hermione finished.

"I thought it was only me." she whispered, looking down at her hands. When she looked back up, tears were streaming down her face. "What do I do, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Bella…" she pulled her into a hug.

I was incredulous. She thought I liked Cho? She thought that my affections could be so easily swayed by another girl? She thought that there was anyone that could even compare with her? I shook my head. How long had she felt this way I wondered… then it dawned on me… It had been since the first week, when I had first asked about Cho. That day, in the Great Hall, as she walked in with Hermione, I had asked about Cho, and been staring at her, seeing into her mind. Then, as we left, with Bella standing right there, I had been focusing all my efforts on Cho. I had been a fool. But now, how to help her see that she was wrong? She would be furious if she knew I had seen this little exchange.

I returned to the Entrance Hall and waited for Bella, Carlisle and Rosalie to gather in preparation to return home. Maybe, once there, I could get some advice from Alice.


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 21: A New Tune

_So, you finally figured it out…_ Alice looked at me with annoyance as I walked into the room, already seeing what I was about to ask her.

"So, if you already know, do you want to enlighten me with your brilliance?" I responded sarcastically. I was already in trouble. I didn't need to have my nose rubbed in it.

_Well, let me enlighten you._ She flashed through several scenes she had seen from the first day when I had spent lunch in the library, while Bella had watched the door for me, to the next day when she walked in and watched me ask about Cho and look at her for some time… to when I engaged Cho in conversation while Bella stood right there looking at me… to the Quidditch match… and every moment since where I had clearly ignored Bella and focused on Cho.

I shook my head, "I know I've been an idiot. You don't have to prove it to me."

"I just thought you might need to see it from anther perspective, to appropriately appreciate the depth of your idiocy." She smiled grimly.

I glared at her. "This isn't helpful, Alice. I need to know how to get out of it."

"Have you considered the truth?"

"I can't tell her I spied on her and Hermione. She would be even more upset by that."

Alice raised an eyebrow in defiance. "I don't think so… but that isn't what I meant – just tell her the truth about what you have been doing."

"Will it work?" I hoped she could give me a little foresight on this one.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to fly blind on this one, Edward. There are just too many variables."

I sighed deeply and trudged up the stairs as a man to his doom. I knocked quietly and then slowly opened the door. She was sitting on the bed reviewing her notes. I walked over, sat on the bed, and looked at her intently.

"Bella… I need to talk to you."

"mmmhmmm" she said, staring even more intently at her notes.

I reached over and gently lifted her face to meet my gaze. "I need to talk to you and I am asking for your full attention. Can we please have a discussion – or at the very least, can you hear what I want to say?"

She looked hesitant… almost afraid as she responded. "O-okay." She gathered up her notes and set them aside.

I took a deep breathe. "Bella, I need to talk to you about Cho."

The crease immediately appeared between her eyes and her lips tightened. Tension set in her shoulders. "Yes" she said curtly.

"Since we've come here… well not long after we came here, I've been working on a side project. Something that I thought would be a good thing, but in hindsight, it has been all wrong. It has hurt you."

She didn't relax. I wished I could know what she was thinking. But she just looked at me, waiting, almost as though she was preparing herself for something horrendous. Then I realized what that could be and I knew I needed to make my point quickly.

"Bella, I have been trying to figure out a way to get Harry and Cho together… I read in Harry's mind that he liked Cho, and I have been trying to figure out if Cho would be interested in him… well, actually, trying to work on Cho being interested in him, as much as I can… but I see that… I know that… it must have looked like…" I didn't know how to put it into words.

I paused for a moment while I looked into her eyes, to see if she understood what I was saying. I could see the crease, but the tension in her shoulders released. The expression was less fear and anxiety and more consideration… she was thinking it through. She was taking quite a while to think it through…

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I begged, impatient at her silence.

"You know how it drives you nuts when you want to know what I think and you can't see in my head?'

"Yes"

"Do you realize that I can't see in your head either? That I can only interpret your actions?" She spat out angrily.

"Yes…" where was she going with this?

She sighed deeply. "So, all this time, all the attention you were paying to Cho – you were just trying to get into her head to play match maker?"

"Yes"

"So, why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to see if there was even a possibility before I let anyone else in on the plan." But even as I said the words, I realized I had never considered asking Bella for her help, or even telling her what I was planning to do. I shook my head.

"What? What is wrong now?" she asked.

"I am just realizing that, for a 108 year old vampire, I can be pretty obtuse sometimes."

She smiled at that.

"Bella, I should have talked to you right away about what I was thinking. It could have been something we did together or not if you didn't want to… but then, at least, you would have known. I know it is hard enough to be apart during the day. I spend my entire day looking forward to when I can be with you."

"You do? Really?" She said softly.

"Of course. I miss you desperately during the day… but Bella, I need to ask you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever bottle yourself up like that. I knew something was wrong and you refused to talk to me about it. I didn't know what I was doing wrong. It was incredibly frustrating, and I am afraid that I only made it worse by not pushing you, by giving you space…"

"I'll try... it's just that… At first, I felt like I was being stupid. Like I was seeing things. I know you love me – you've proven that time and time again. I shouldn't doubt your feelings. At least that is what I kept telling myself. I wanted to trust you, to have faith in you and our relationship. I didn't want to be that girl anymore who is always doubting us. But, it was so hard… and as time went on, it got harder… and the doubt was so strong, Edward. I just didn't know how to tell you… how to admit that I didn't believe anymore." Her voice trailed off as she folded and unfolded her hands.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you need, Bella, even if it is just reassurance." I pulled her face up to mine, and gently placed my lips on hers… then with a ferocity, built up over the past six weeks, I crushed my lips to hers as she pulled me strongly to her. I couldn't get enough of her – her warmth, her scent, her taste. I wanted all of her at once.

And she seemed to want the same. We were falling back onto the bed, as I traced the outline of her face, rememorizing each line, every hollow, the arch of her eyebrows, the contour of her jaw. I felt her squirm slightly under me and I realized I must be a bit heavy. I lifted myself slightly, putting the bulk of my weight on my knees and my arms and I continued to kiss her fervently.

She released her hands from around my neck and reached under my arms to trace the outline of my shoulder blades over my shirt. Then her hands were under my shirt and I felt the pure pleasure of her warmth against my cold skin. Electricity ran through me at every touch.

I knew I was going to have to slow this down soon, but it was such a release that the tension between us was over. We both felt it. This was a celebration of it.

She was running her hand up and down my back, when I turned to the side, and pulled her on top, freeing my hands to return to the task of reacquainting them with her perfect face. She was struggling for air, so I released her lips, blazing a trail down her jaw to her fragrant neck. That scent, that was once my torture, was now my pleasure as I inhaled deeply. Ah, feel the burn… It meant she was still with me.

I could feel her pulling away slightly, slowing down. It surprised me. Suddenly she pulled right away, sitting up while straddling my waist. She was breathing hard. I looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm just making sure I don't get carried away." She said breathlessly. "I know we are going to wait. I don't need to push it."

This was different. "I'm okay, right now." I said, reaching up for her. It was true, I wasn't quite out of control, yet… though I was getting close. I briefly wondered what it would be like if I did.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not." She said, "Or at least I wasn't… I'm doing better now." She leaned back over, kissing me slowly… carefully. I marvelled at her change. It made me want her more then ever. It was… seductive. I reached for her, to pull her closer. I wanted to feel her full warmth against me. What if I touched her skin? Just at her back? Could I do that and not lose control I wondered. I started to inch my hands forward, up to her waist, dipping a finger under the sweater… the rest of my hand started to follow.

She sat up quickly, looking down at me, questioningly… no accusingly. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" What was I doing? I was pushing the limits of my control, was what I was doing.

"I thought we decided to wait." She said. "I mean, you know I want to… but we both decided."

"That isn't what I was doing." I defended. Not exactly… just trying to get closer to it, though.

She threw herself down on me then, twisting her arms under my neck and pulling herself to me in a strong hug. "Edward, I love you!" she exclaimed, before bursting into hysterical giggles.

I was mildly annoyed at my efforts being stymied by the sudden development of her responsibility in our physical relationship, while her laughing was doing nothing to help me regain my own control. "I don't see what is so funny." I lightly snarled.

"You were trying to get to second base… and I stopped you." She laughed.

"I was not!" I argued.

She sat up again and looked at me suspiciously. "Really?"

I sighed deeply. I didn't want to get into exactly what I was trying to do. I looked up at her beautiful face – the face of my beautiful, amazing, intelligent – most of all, good, Bella. "Come here" I growled, and kissed her deeply once more, wanting more then anything to wipe away her new found control. Not that I was hoping to break our agreement, but I liked being the one in control of this aspect of our relationship. I used every once of persuasion I afforded myself, but she quickly pulled away again.

"This is fun, but I really do need to finish a couple assignments for tomorrow." She said, getting off me. I groaned as her warmth left my body. My body physically hurt from her leaving. I stared at the top of the four post bed as I took a few minutes to relax before getting up. "I'll go get you some supper."

"Sounds good" heard her call from the bathroom.

I met Alice on the way down the stairs. _So, what did I tell you?_

"Thanks, Alice…"

_I'm just glad you guys worked it out. I was frustrating to watch, you know._

"I know, thanks for being patient."

I quickly gathered together her dinner, thought my mind wasn't on the task at hand. I was thinking over what had just happened upstairs. I realized she had been partially right. I had only consciously decided to touch her skin, but once at her back, it would have been a natural progression to move to her front… and… I swallowed. I didn't think I had the control for that. Why was I even considering it? My control, the limits that I had so firmly put in place over the past almost two years of our relationship were crumbling, and I didn't know why.

I returned to find her changed in to her typical bed clothes – blue light cotton pyjama pants and a tank top… The first night she invited me to stay over it looked more like and old pair of sweats and a t-shirt. These days, it looked more like something that was actually made for bed – the fabric was lighter, more feminine… It clung to her body a little more closely. I shook my head… I need to think of something else.

She smiled up at me as I delivered the tray to the desk where she was finishing up some assignment for school. I liked that she took this seriously – that she was actually trying to do a good job at her studies, even thought no one in our world would ever know of her year here. It would count for nothing. A lesser person then Bella might have been tempted to put in less then their best effort.

"Thanks" she said, reaching up for a kiss, which I promptly gave her. It was such a relief to have her back, like this. The past month and a half had been difficult. I walked back over and sat on the bed while she ate. "Umm, this is really good, Edward. You spoil me… I know, when you do things like this, it's because you love me… I know that, but when I doubt, I sometimes think it is just your sense of duty." She said between bites. Then as she finished she looked up at me, "I'm sorry doubted."

"Just talk to me about it. These past weeks were… challenging." I responded… Speaking of challenging, "Bella, it's not that I mind…" well, actually I do, "but why are you pulling away… now… after all the times you have pushed for more… why now?"

She took a deep breath, "Well, like I said, we decided to wait."

"True"

"And, while all the good reasons still apply, one that you mentioned really stuck in my head since we came here."

What could that be?

"You said, you weren't sure you could be that intimate with me at night, and then just be friends during the day. You thought it would be hard."

"Yes" I had said that. "But you said it might give us a small piece of what we were supposed to have by now."

"I know… but these past weeks were hard, Edward, so hard… Even before the Cho confusion. That first day, I missed you terribly all morning, and then when I went to lunch and didn't see you, and knew I wouldn't see you until the end of the day, it was almost painful."

I knew what she meant. And she didn't have the ability to see me through others minds. I realized I hadn't considered how much more difficult it would be for her, when I stayed away.

"Knowing you were at the school, somewhere… and I couldn't see you or go to you… and even when I did I had to restrain myself from running up to you…"

"I understand what you are saying, Bella… It has been the same for me. Except I cheat." I confessed.

She looked up at my quizzically.

"I check in on you… on all of you." I admitted.

"I know that. It is part of your roll to make sure we are safe. I assumed to kept tabs on us once in awhile."

"Yes, but… I don't just keep tabs on you, Bella. I spend most of my spares and my easier classes, just watching you in your classes. I miss you so much… At first, I was just checking on you, but now, I just watch you all the time." I looked down and I waited for her anger at my obvious spying. She didn't like knowing that I had seen her when she made mistakes…

Her anger never came. I heard her softly get up from her chair and walk over to the bed. Just as I had so many times when I needed to look into her eyes, she gently placed her hand under my chin, to raise my head to meet her gaze. I had thought she would be angry. All I saw was love.

"Edward" she said, a little breathlessly, "I've missed you too." She said as she placed her lips on mine. I stood up, pulling her to me. She reached her arms up around my neck, and I felt her body reach up toward me. I lifted her off the ground so she didn't have to strain and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her body to mine, trapped in our kiss. My hands, which had been at her waist to lift her, travelled up her back to her shoulders, and her hair. Her hair was luxurious – its length, its silkiness, its smell. Then, back to her shoulders, and I felt the warmth of her skin there and the smoothness of her arms. I let my hands glaze down her side to her waist, but along the way my thumbs found their way around to the front and traced the curves I had previously been so careful to avoid.

I heard and felt her moan as she pulled away, and disentangled her legs from around my waist. "Edward, what are you trying to do to me?" She was breathing hard and I knew I had cross a line I shouldn't have. I put my hand back in a safer position, squarely on her back and pulled her into a warm hug. The heat was almost unbearable… almost.

"I… don't know" I was a little breathless myself. I considered setting her down on the bed and escaping to the chair, but after over a month of little or no affection, I didn't want to let her go. Why was I pushing things? Especially now, when we were on the same page? Was it knowing what would have been if we hadn't come here? Was it seeing what I was missing out on when I so foolishly walked in on her? Was it the pain of the past two months?

"I can't say I don't want you to… do that… but it makes it harder… if we aren't going to keep going…" she fumbled for words as her head lay on my chest, trying to settle her breathing.

"I know… I shouldn't have pushed things" I responded as softly as I could, though I could hear the roughness in my voice – the husky tone of the part of me that wanted to keep going. But I was starting to regain my calm as well. I reached down to kiss the top of her hair. "It's going to be a long year" I admitted.

"Mmmhmmm" she mumbled in agreement.

We stood like that for a few minutes more until she broke away. The fresh air between us was both a relief and a shock, as she made her way over to the chair by the window, seating her self there with her legs pulled up to her chest. "So, what are we going to do about Harry and Cho." She asked suddenly, all business.

I grinned at her change in tactic, "Well, I'll tell you what I know so far." I outlined what I had seen in Cho's mind – her initial openness… how she had seemed hesitant over the age difference, but her growing admiration was overcoming that… and finally how she seemed to leave an opening for Harry to ask her to the rumoured dance, but that he hadn't taken advantage of it.

"Hmmm" she considered. "I think you are right. Cho is interested, but is not committed to him as a love interest. She could be easily swayed by another interested party – and there are several…"

"Several?" I asked.

"Oh yes, in case you hadn't noticed, Cho is one of the prettiest girls at school – and interesting…"

"I hadn't actually…"

She burst out into laughter. "Really? I mean I am sure you noticed that she is pretty. I would have a hard time believing you didn't notice that. But the thing that had me doubting the most was that she isn't just pretty. She is smart and athletic. She is confident around her friends and friendly… and kind… responsible." Bella stopped and looked at me carefully, "You really didn't notice did you?"

I shook my head, "No… I only see you, Bella."

She smiled and her entire face lightened up. She moved as if she were about to get out of her chair, but then stopped and stayed where she was. "So, what are we going to do to get Cho and Harry together… what did you say about a dance?"

"Cho had said she had heard a rumour that there was going to be a big dance with the tournament."

"But we don't know that for certain, yet?"

"No, I haven't seen anything in anyone's minds, though, I'm sure the people who would be in the know, are the same one's whose minds I can't read." It was frustrating.

"I am sure we'll find out soon enough. Then we'll have to plan out what we are going to do… if there is one, Harry has to ask Cho to the dance…"

"Agreed" I said, smiling back at her, enjoying our joint conspiracy. I should have thought of her in the first place.

"Well, it is getting late… Time for the human to sleep" she grinned. She crawled in and I tucked the covers around her, but tonight I curled up behind her and wrapped my arm around her body to pull her close.

"I really missed this." I said as held her and she pushed herself further into my arms.

"Me too!" she murmured.

I let my nose graze the graceful line of her neck, inhaling her scent… then reaching down I pressed my lips to her neck and her shoulder. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her tonight.

"Mmmm" she murmured. I wanted to go on, but I knew this wouldn't help her get to sleep, so I hummed to her a new tune I had been working on. Her first lullaby was sweet with a hint of melancholy, for a time when I first knew I loved her, but had no confidence that we could really be together. This tune had greater complexity, more subtly and nuance – and though it wasn't as sweet, it wasn't as sad either…


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 22: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Bella and I hadn't made much progress on our joint conspiracy project, code named 'Harry Gets a Date' by the following Friday, but we were certainly doing a lot better as a couple. We still had to survive the difficult task of staying away from each other during the day, a task I was finding more difficult now that we had worked through our differences. While it had been frustrating, it had been easier to not be affectionate with Bella when she had been distant all the time. Now, I wanted nothing more then to scoop her up into an embrace when I saw her at lunch and the end of the day, to meet her outside of each class we had apart, as I had done in Forks, and hold her hand as we walked down the hall. Only we couldn't do any of that during the day… So I made up for it in the evenings.

We fell into a routine of returning to our room as soon as we got home and talked about our day and any further developments with Harry and Cho. That discussion was usually broken up when I couldn't resist any longer and pull her to me, kissing her until we were both breathless. I hadn't realized how much joy I had been missing out on during the first six weeks of our time at Hogwarts until now. It was like falling in love with Bella all over again – though I had been in love with her all the time. Our reunion was usually interrupted by the growl of her stomach reminding me that she couldn't live on love alone. I would either go make her meal, or put together whatever Esme had decided to make that day in her creative efforts, while Bella began working on her homework. We both worked on our studies after that. Though, I usually ended up watching her as she worked on whatever paper or reading she had to complete. After a couple days of interrupting her efforts to complete her homework, she suggested that we, perhaps, return to Hogwarts to work in the library with Hermione… I didn't like the idea of going back to a place where we had to pretend to be apart, but I could see her point. I just couldn't stay away from her. So, we went to Hogwarts for a couple hours each night and returned home to get ready for bed.

Rosalie started joining us after the first couple days. She had really begun to fit into the Slytherin House. The other Slytherins had decided she must have come from a wealthy American Wizarding family, that had come to some tragic end, and Carlisle took her in, seeing immediately her potential. Her aurostotic air – or snobbish self interest as I liked to think of it, seemed to make her acceptable to the Slytherin house, and she did nothing to dissuade their stories.

After the first week, we met with Dumbledore once a week, usually on the weekend at Castle Venlaw, to review what we had learned and practise with our wands. Rosalie was a natural. With only a few tries, she had a graceful subtle flick that accurately execute the pre-programmed spells. Her wand had been bewitched with the ability to levitate items, to perform simple transfiguration on inanimate objects and, periodically, simple animals when required for class, and also to provide a shield for defensive purposes. More then her wand work, she was excelling at Potions. She had quite a knack for using her stronger senses to tell when a little more of toad's egg or newt's eye was needed to get the potion just right. Snape was particularly pleased with this new pupil. Her apparent lack of magical ability seemed to have no affect on his treatment of her, I noted dryly. It was as if, other then the ability to actually perform magic, she was a natural born witch.

And, other then being away from Emmett for long periods of time, she was enjoying this assignment. As expected, a large portion of the male population already saw themselves in love with her, and whispered to each other dreams of asking her out on dates, or catching her in the common room alone, all of which she caught with her sensitive hearing to her pleasure. The girls, too, whispered wishes to have her face, her figure, her hair, and she took that all in stride as usual. Her mind was particularly prideful from all the complements from both sexes, and I was finding it more difficult then usual to be in her mind.

The one fly in her ointment was Draco Malfoy. Unlike the other young wizards who were content to whisper their dreams from afar, Draco had taken it upon himself to make an impression on Rosalie – a feat he was accomplishing, thought not to the extent he would have liked.

"Good evening, Rosalie" He approached us one evening as She and I studied in the library with Hermione and Bella. "Why don't you join me and some of your other housemates at our table. I'm not sure your want to continue to consort with these types." He looked with particular distain toward Hermione.

Rosalie looked up at him sweetly, _You little pip-squeak. I wonder what you'd think if you knew what my type was…_ "Thank you, Draco… You are so kind. I was working on a project for my 6th year Potions class. I don't suppose you have any friends at your table in my class? I would be glad to get the extra help…"

"Well, it is only 4th years at my table at the moment." He looked dejected.

"As much as it would be a pleasure to join you. I think I will continue to work with Edward as the 6th year Hufflepuffs have the same project." She flashed him her most winning smile and he was 'dazzled' as Bella would call it.

As he turned to walk back to his table, she said lightly, "Draco, you smell amazingly delicious tonight… what are you wearing?"

Bella just about choked over her laugh, as Draco walked back to his mates, gloating over what he mistook as a complement. I chuckled softly to myself, while Hermione just looked at all of us suspiciously.

A few days later at lunch, I over-heard Draco's further efforts at chivalry as Rosalie walked into the Great Hall to fake her way through another lunch. She was also clinging to the special diet excuse, informing the table that it was important to eat many small meals during the day to maintain her figure… Of course the rest of the witches had begun to eat smaller portions at meal time and take pieces of food with them from the Great Hall to class to eat during their breaks. On this particular lunch, Draco had decided to stake his claim on Rosalie. As she walked by, he stood up in front of her and gestured toward his bench.

"Rosalie, would you like to have lunch with me?" He shoved the large brut name Goyle who quickly got up and found another place to sit further down the table.

Unable to find a reasonable excuse to say no, she smiled sweetly, "Draco, I would love to have you for lunch."

I coughed a laugh at the less then hidden threat. Cedric threw me a questioning look, but I couldn't tell him, nor did I trust my voice to speak as I heard Draco working through Rosalie's words.

_Did she mean to say she would love to have lunch with me? Or perhaps it is an American phrase to say "have you" for a meal… or did she mean something else? Is she hinting she would like to be more with me then just a lunch date?_ I wondered what he would think if he knew the true meaning behind her words.

She managed to sit through that lunch with Draco, but the following day, she made a point of finding a seat before she got to where he was sitting.

To her credit, she was trying to be kind, in her way. Other then the barely cloaked threats, she smiled sweetly and responded kindly. It was taking a toll on her. She was used to the schools in America, where the study body admired us from afar, but didn't dare join us – that was until Bella. And, if any of the males gathered up the courage to approach her, she had always had Emmett to make them think twice.

Like us, they had chosen to keep their relationship a secret on campus. It just seemed prudent given the circumstances. This didn't stop Rosalie from spending her spares in the Forbidden Forest, though, and she had found her way to the Thestrals one afternoon with Emmett.

"Where are you off to?" I asked as she got up from our shared table in the library. We both had double spares this particular afternoon.

"I'm going to go for a walk in the forest." She said defiantly.

"You shouldn't walk there alone." We heard Draco's annoying voice pipe up from behind a stack of books. "There are a lot of dangerous creatures out there. Once, in my first year, Harry and I were in the forest and came across a vampire. Fortunately, for Harry, I fought it off."

"Really?" she looked at him, interest peeked. _I wonder if we should test that theory…_

She was about to invite him to walk with her, when I interrupted. "I have a spare as well, why don't I join you."

_Spoil sport!_ She sulked looking back at me… _I wouldn't hurt him. Just have a little fun._ "I suppose that would be prudent, Edward"

"I have a class anyway, right now." Draco said as we left, "Otherwise I'd offer to take you myself."

"Another time" Rosalie promised, as I shook my head.

We met Emmett out at Hagrid's shack. Hagrid was working with the Blast Ended Skrewts who, despite a lack of feeding for they still hadn't figured out what they ate, were growing at an alarming rate and had started killing eachother.

"Hey Rosalie, what brings you out this way?" Emmett asked as we approached. "I might be able to escape for a couple hours. We could go do things that would scare mythical creatures in the forest?" he said too low for non-vampires ears to hear.

"Intriguing, but no…"she responded softly, then a little louder, "I needed to get some fresh air and thought I would go for a walk. But one of my fellow Slythern housemates warned me that the grounds, especially near the forest, was full of dangers, like vampires… He regaled me with a story of how he saved poor Harry Potter once in first year…" her voiced dripped with heavy sarcasm.

"What? Was that Malfo'… that chicken – he ran off at first sight… Wosn't even a real vampire – just you-know-who livin' off the blood of unicorns." Hagrid laughed indignantly.

"You-know-who was a vampire?" I asked.

"No, he was sorta living a half life – not strong enough to come back, but not yet dead. So you sees, he drank the blood of unicorns to keep him alive… sort of. He was hopin' to get his hands on a philopher's stone…" he explained, though it wasn't entirely clear to us how he had managed to live as a vampire for a short period of time, or what a philospher's stone would do. I wonder what Carlisle would make of that. "No, Draco Malfoy's the last one you'd see fightin' a vampire. Be interestin' to watch though." He chuckled.

"It could be arranged." Emmett offered.

Hagrid looked at him, appraisingly. "No, Dumbledore wouldn't like us messin' with him like that."

"Can I show her the Thestrals?" he asked Hagrid excitedly.

"Sure – they seem ta like yer type." He agreed.

I was about to ask to join them when Emmett looked over at me. _Edward, we need some alone time – I am sure you understand… or maybe you don't?_ He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. I would avoid seeing how Rosalie's ride on the Thestrals went. "I have some work to finish up in the library. See you guys later." I would check in with Bella instead.

So, other then the mild irritant that was Draco Malfoy, Rosalie was thriving at Hogwarts. That was until the delegates arrived from Deauxbatons and Durmstrang. It was the Friday before Hallowe'en, a little over a week since Bella and I had made up. As posted, classes had been cut short that day, which meant 30 minutes less of Potions for Bella and 30 minutes less of a spare for me. The student body had been in a state of excited anticipation since the notice was posted the previous week, and I was faintly reminded of the days before Bella arrived at Forks. Something new was just as exciting to the young witches and wizards at Hogwarts as the "muggle" teens at Forks. The main difference was, this time, the vampires were also excited.

The staff had made every effort to ensure Hogwarts was at its best. It was difficult to imagine it could be improved upon. It was already pretty amazing. But for this, the castle had been cleaned from stem to stern, the various pieces of armour had been polished up and even the paintings had been cleaned. One evening, after leaving the library late, Bella and I had accidentally come across the caretaker, Mr. Filch, cleaning one particular painting. The inhabitants of the painting vacated the canvas and were hiding behind the frame peeking out every few moments yelling "hey, watch it" and "that's too hard" and "really, aren't you through yet?". Bella had giggled hysterically all the way home.

The day before the arrival, McGonagall made a point of pulling Bella aside at class. "Ms. Swan, I appreciate your efforts to learn magic – and you have come a long way…" It was true, yesterday she turned an owl into a cup… it was supposed to be a plate, but still, not bad. "But while the other exchange students are with us, I am afraid I will be asking Hermione to perform your spells for you." She had then taken all powers out of the wand. She and Hermione had to practise their technique together – Bella waving her powerless wand and saying the enchantment, while Hermione copied the actual actions discreetly beside her, actually performing the magic. It seemed to work better then Bella's attempts at magic on her own, and safer.

And so, with the Castle sparkling as much as it could and the students all in order, the inhabitants of Hogwarts, along with the rest of the Cullen family, congregated in front of the school to welcome the newest visiting students. I had strategically steered Cedric to a position on the edge of the Hufflepuffs, close to the huddle of fourth year Gryffindor students that included Bella. Though it made no difference to me, I noted it was a clear cool evening. Bella shivered in the breeze.

I saw the thought in Ron's mind, before I heard the words, "Would you like to use my cloak?" But it wasn't Ron's voice that said it. I was surprised to see Cedric offer his outer cloak to Bella.

"Thank you" she said kindly.

"You are very welcome." He said just as kindly and politely as I would have, if it had been me, which made it extremely difficult to fault the boy. He was only being polite… I told myself, though I really wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. Though a search through his mind told me his intentions were pure, despite his recognition of her obvious beauty.

"Nearly six" Ron Weasley said, moderately disappointed he hadn't acted sooner to come to Bella's aid. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it" said Hermione

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested. I glanced up at his suggestion.

"I don't think so… not from that far away." Hermione countered thoughtfully. Of course not – I was surprised at myself for looking up to see.

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate – maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often to I have to tell you?" Hermione said, impatient at his suggestion, but also irritated at the sour look on his face as he looked at Bella wearing Cedric's cloak. For once, I could relate with Ron Weasley.

Then Dumbledore's voice carried over the crowd of students from the back row, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Hundreds of eyes suddenly sought out the location, but with my vampire vision I caught first sight of a large carriage pulled by several horses, coming toward us from over the Forbidden Forest.

Where? Several students asked.

"There!" I called as I pointed it out, once I thought it was close enough for human eyes to detect.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first-years.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" another student called out.

I rolled my eyes, could they not see? It was an ordinary, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, soaring towards us, pulled by a dozen winged horses - palominos if my eyes were right. It must be well in sight by now for a human… Then I realized, I had the scale all wrong. Where I thought I had seen a normal sized carriage pulled by normal sized horses quite close to the grounds, I realized it had been a carriage the size of a house and horses the size of elephants. I stood in awe at the sight, though a part of my mind snickered at the fact I had accepted the flying part of the picture without question. I must be getting used to being in the magical world.

"Wow!" I heard Bella exclaim as the giant horse drawn carriage neared. I quickly whipped out my hand and pulled her back as it landed. The rest of the student body seemed to follow suit as the first three rows of students back up into the rest, a few feet getting trod upon in the process.

The door of the carriage bore a coat of arms of two golden wands, crossed, each emitting three stars. It quickly opened and a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forwards, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He quickly straightened up into a respectful pose. Then the largest foot I had seen since we met Hagrid, set itself down on the step.

_Nice shoes_, Alice appraised as she stood with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, _definitely French made._

The foot was followed by the woman, who was the largest person we had ever seen other then Hagrid.

_Wow! Big woman_. Emmett exclaimed.

_She must be half giant like Hagrid. I am sure she is roughly the same height. _Carlisle assessed.

_Look at those jewels_, Rosalie noticed the huge opals that clung to the woman's fingers and around her throat.

_Hmmm, nice olive complexion, and beautiful large dark eyes… are they black? The nose is a little beaky, but workable. The black satin dress is striking, but I wonder how she would look in more natural colours. She would be very interesting to dress…_ Alice's mind wandered.

Dumbledore suddenly started to clap. The students, amazed at the sight and not sure what else to do joined in. Greeting her with a kiss to the hand, that didn't require any amount of bending, Dumbledore welcomed her, "My dear Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Dumbly-dorr" she said in a low voice, "I 'ope to find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you," he responded.

"My pupils" Madam Maxime introduced with a wave of her hand and a dozen boys and girls made their way down the golden steps.

_Nice uniforms – fine French cut silk robes – lovely shade of blue_, Alice noted.

_Poor dears – they must be freezing. Dumbledore should let them in the castle to warm up._ Esme noted.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment." Dumbledore replied, "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," Madame Maxime said, "But ze 'orses-"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them" Dumbledore started to say as Emmett quickly walked forward. "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other – er – charges."

"I'll lead them around back" Emmett offered, as Jasper stepped up to help him.

"Ah, this is our Care of Magical Creatures teacher's assistant" Dumbledore gestured to Emmett, "He is more then capable."

"My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling." Madame Maxime said, looking as though she doubted whether Emmett and Jasper would be up to the challenge.

They shared an excited glace. "Oh, I think we can handle it." Jasper said.

"I assure you Hagrid and his assistants will be well up to the job" said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well" said Madam Maxime, bowing slightly, then turning to Emmett and Jasper, "will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?"

"It will be attended to" Dumbledore assured her, while Emmett and Jasper began wrestling with the horses. It looked like they might actually have their hands full, but they were enjoying the challenge, laughing as these beasts, twice their height and ten times their size fought their encouragement to follow them around to the back of the castle.

"Come" Madam Maxime lead her students into Hogwarts. The Hogwarts students parted to let them through while trying to get a better look.

"Do you suppose they'll all enter the Tournament?" Cedric asked.

"I would guess that is why they are all here. They all appear to be the right age."

It was then that I heard the gurgling sound coming from the lake, the sound of a large object surfacing, like a submarine. Could wizards have their own submarines? I peered into the darkness of the lake, seeing a mast rising to meet the currently calm surface.

"The Lake!" one of the students, Lee Jordan, I picked his name out of a nearby mind, exclaimed, "Look at the lake!"

The rising mast and the object attached to it began disturbing the surface of the lake. At first, it was a small circular ripple originating above the rising mast… this grew into bubbles and then great waves as the body of the ship rose from the depths. The waves began swirling, creating a whirlpool. It was then that the mast came into view to the non-vampire eyes in the crowd.

What followed was the majestic rising of a ship, gleaming in the moonlight. It had the appearance of a long forgotten ship from the bottom of the ocean – like the skeleton of a ship, the dim, misty lights shimmering from its portholes like ghostly eyes. It finally surfaced in full with a great splash, bobbing on the water. It gracefully glided toward the bank, where it laid anchor in the shallows, and lowered a plank to the bank.

Several students, along with an adult disembarked, making their way up the bank to the main lawn. They wore large bulky fur coats. I supposed they must be from a northern climate, like Russia, by their appearance. In contrast, the adult was dressed in fine sliver furs. He was tall and thin, yet his white hair was short and he had a goatee hanging from his weak chin.

He called out as he approached, "Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts" he said as he shook Dumbledore's hand in both of his own, looking over the castle at the same time. He offered a smile in greeting, though he did not truly look pleased. I immediately felt suspicion rise against him. As was my natural tendency, I sought out his mind, but it was a silent to me as many of the adult wizards at Hogwarts. However, judging by his cold eyes, this was not someone to be trusted. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth … you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

With a surprise that was shared by a large portion of the Hogwarts student body, I recognized the student who approached as Viktor Krum, the Seeker from the Hungarian National Team.

"I can't believe it – It's Krum" Cedric gasped beside me.


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 23: The Goblet of Fire

We filed back into Hogwarts behind the Durmstrang students. Cedric and I followed close behind Bella, Hermione, Harry and Ron, who was even more astounded then Cedric and I by the appearance of Viktor Krum.

"Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed, repeating it over and over.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," Hermione said with exasperation.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron asked incredulously.

"He is quite amazing, though" Bella said softly.

Ron looked back at Hermione as if to say "See, she understands." Hermione rolled her eyes.

We walked past a group of girls from Cedric and my class. I was amazed – the more minds I read, the more I realized that people are all the same. This was no different for the group of witches who stood in front of me, their minds wistfully dreaming of making an impression on Viktor Krum, of catching his eye. Cedric and I exchanged knowing looks as we heard them, "Oh, I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me." "D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," I heard Hermione exclaim loftily as we past the girls. She was, interestingly, not as star struck by Viktor as the others were. She wasn't a person who was sold on fame… She was similar to Bella in that way. I was really glad they were friends – it was nice for Bella to have such a close friend who was actually kind.

We had reached the Great Hall and split up from the Gryffindor 4th years, making our way to the Hufflepuff table. The Durmstrang students had stopped just inside the door, unsure where to sit. The Beauxbatons students had already settled themselves at the Ravenclaw table.

_This is quite the barbaric accommodations… cold… uncomfortable._

_You would think they would demonstrate at least a minute level of fashion sense._

_I can only imagine what they will be serving for the banquet – bangers and mash, snort._

The Beauxbatons students were less then impressed with the accommodations at Hogwarts. I shook my head at their ridiculously light uniforms, not at all appropriate for this climate. With their snobbish attitude they should have sat with Slytherin. However, that was exactly where the Durmstrang students had finally settled themselves. I cringed as I saw Draco Malfoy lean over toward Krum.

"It is fortunate you sat with Slytherin. I am sure you will find us to be the cream of the crop here at Hogwarts."

"I see" Krum responded, unexcited.

"By the way, I am a Seeker myself. I ride a Nimbus 2001 – our entire team has them."

"Oh" he said, uninterested.

He and his school mates seemed to have the opposite impression of Hogwarts, as they pulled off their heavy cloaks and looked around the Great Hall with appreciation.

"Did that student just lift up one of the golden plates and bite it?" Cedric leaned over.

"I think he did." I responded. By the tenor of their thoughts, it seemed they were used to much simpler surroundings. I wondered if any would try to take off with the valuables.

"Look" Cedric pointed to the head table, "Mr. Filch added four chairs – two for the other headmasters, but who else could be coming?"

"I don't know"

Once the students had all settled in, the staff filed in and took their seats at the head table. Carlisle and Esme, who had arrived early, were seated at one end with Jasper and Alice and an empty chair for Emmett. Rosalie was seated over at the Slytherin table with the rest of her house. Draco had made a point of ensuring he was located near Rosalie and was continuing to make his 'impression'.

"Rosalie, isn't it appropriate that a world class athlete like Viktor Krum is seated with the Slytherin House?"

"Yes. And he seems as ferocious for your company as I am." She smiled sweetly.

Emmett coughed as he walked by not so discreetly on his way up to the head table. "Oh, hello Emmett." She said coolly, playing along with his 'casual intrusion'.

_What's the help doing here?_ Draco sneered as Emmett paused.

"Hello Rosalie, Draco…" He said, then turning to Draco, wide-eyed, "Hey, Draco, I heard somewhere that you are quite the expert in protection against dangerous creatures… some story about you in the Forbidden Forest?"

"He sure is," Rosalie said with mock pride in her housemate, "He was telling Edward and I just the other day how he single handedly beat a vampire in only his first year."

"Ya, that's the story…" Emmett exclaimed with mock amazement. "Draco, would you show me the place where you killed the vampire? Maybe you could recreate the scene?"

"Ummm" Draco's bravado suddenly disappeared, "I would be, ah… pleased, but, as you know… the forest is off limits. Um, I am sure it wouldn't be a problem for me – but as foreigners, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble…"

"Pity…" Rosalie pulled out her full charm, smiling sweetly and batting her eyes, "I would have been delectable to walk with you in the moonlight."

Emmett snorted as he excused himself and completed his trip to the head table, chuckling softly along the way. I almost felt sorry for Draco. It was clear Rosalie had found a way to make this minor annoyance into a game.

"That wasn't nice." Esme hissed to soft for human ears to hear, as Emmett sat down.

"But it was really funny." Jasper added.

Carlisle gave them a stern glace then. The headmasters from the three schools were coming in. The Beauxbatons students suddenly stood to attention as their excessively tall head mistress made her way to the front of the Great Hall and didn't sit until she was seated. I was embarrassed as I heard some of the Hogwarts' students laugh at the respectful gesture. We could learn something from them… if not how to dress for the weather.

Everyone was seated, though Dumbledore remained standing. His presence brought a hush over the Great Hall, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

_I hardly think that will be possible_, I heard one of the Beauxbatons girls think as she gave a derisive laugh. Perhaps we didn't need to learn anything from them after all.

Dumbledore went on, "The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

As he sat, food filled the serving dishes on the table as they had at the first meal we had attended here, peering from our hiding place in the side room, and every meal since. It hadn't ceased to amaze me, the magic of it all, though I wouldn't eat a piece of it.

Fortunately I wasn't alone in my aversion to some of the menu choices for this evening. Clearly, in an effort at hospitality, the kitchen staff had included dishes from both schools' native lands.

"I bet you're glad to have an excuse not to eat some of this stuff." Patrick grinned at me from across the table.

"It's not all bad," Cedric defended, "It's just different… I'm sure our food looks just as strange to them."

"I suppose" Ernie said doubtfully, looking over at the Ravenclaw table at the light blue uniforms, "At least they've warmed up a bit…. Hey, who's that?"

The rest of the group looked to see what Ernie was now gawking at. One of the Beauxbaton girls was walking over to the Gryffindor table, looking at their dishes curiously. She stopped at Bella's group, apparently looking for more of one of the less popular dishes.

"See" Cedric pointed out, "She was looking for more of whatever that is…"

But the rest of the males around us at lost interest in the food, or anything else for that matter, as the girl walked gracefully back to her table, holding the dish of food. She had long blond hair, so blond it was almost white – like the Veela. She was certainly quite pretty for a human girl, but she had also been the one who had rudely laughed during Dumbledore's introduction. From a look at her mind, she was prideful – almost as much so as Rosalie, but without the resentment. She knew every eye was on her as she walked back to the table. Even Rosalie noticed, as Draco had given her a reprieve from his astonishing accomplishments to watch this new girl walk back to her table.

"Hey, look who else has arrived. I suppose they've come to open the tournament," Cedric pointed to the head table where Ludo, the man who had called the World Cup, and Mr. Crouch, one of the Ministry officials who had sat in the box with us, were shaking hands with Dumbledore, and then taking a seat in the two extra chairs – one beside Professor Karkaroff and the other beside Madame Maxime.

"Guess we know what the extra seats were for." James commented.

Dinner was finishing up and the plates, again, magically wiped clean. An air of anticipation rose in the hall, as everyone knew what was coming next: The opening of the Triwizard Tournament.

"You going to put your name in, Cedric?" James whispered across the table.

"No, Dad thinks it's too dangerous…" He frowned as he forced the lie, "but I've been telling Edward he ought to enter to uphold the family name." Cedric deferred.

"Really, do you think you would enter, Edward?" Ernie asked.

"I'm not sure – what do you think?" I responded. I would have to enter, that was the entire reason I was here, but I was curious to see how my fellow housemates would feel about a foreigner playing in their place…

"That would be great – you look like you could handle yourself." Patrick commented.

"Sure – go for it, Edward!" Ernie added.

"Not sure they would accept me, being from America." I added, pushing to see what they really thought…

_Never thought about that, but why wouldn't they – he's a Hogwarts student now._ "There are others who attend who aren't from the United Kingdom… Some students come from Northern Ireland…" James pointed out.

_If they didn't let him in, just because he moved here this year… ridiculous!_ Ernie thought.

I was satisfied. It seemed that at least these guys would support me. I shared a glance with Cedric. He gave me a polite nod, as if to say, "you're in."

Any further conversation was halted as Dumbledore rose from his seat. The air of anticipation increased to excited tension as silence took hold of the hall. Every eye was on Dumbledore, each student shifting slightly in their seat to lean toward him, waiting for the words that would begin the tournament.

"The moment has come" Dumbledore announced, smiling at the student body, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation" – there was a smattering of polite applause – "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." – there was a much louder and more rowdy applause for him. He rose slightly, giving an enthusiastic wave.

"It's because he was a famous Beater in his younger days." Cedric answered my unasked question quietly. I nodded in response.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

If it were possible, the student body became even more attentive at the word 'champions'. Clearly the students were excited to see the tournament begin.

With a flare of drama, knowing he had set the height of tension, Dumbledore then smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

I had noted his presence earlier, waiting impatiently in the far corner of the Hall, though his sudden appearance seemed to catch several of the students off guard. He walked up the hall to Dumbledore, carrying a large wooden chest, beautifully decorated with jewels embedded along its exterior. It was certainly several centuries old, thought I couldn't place the time period.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, "Dumbledore continued as Mr. Filch placed the chest on the head table in front of him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The silence was deafening. The students barely dared to breathe, waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire."

At that Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times on the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it, and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. The cup itself was ordinary… less then ordinary, really. But in the body of the cup, all the way to the brim, were dancing, blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet carefully on top of it, clearly visible to anyone in the hall. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet." He said, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore went on, casting a critical eye around the room, pausing particularly on the Weasley twins, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

He paused and his voice became grave "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obligated to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

He turned and walked down to the end of the table where Carlisle was sitting and said quickly and too softly for the wizards and witches nearby to hear, "We will need to meet tomorrow afternoon, just before the entrance period closes. I would very much like to ask Alice some questions then. Edward should not enter until after that meeting."

"Certainly, the usually time then?" Carlisle responded.

He nodded.

Students were getting up to return to their dorms in a great commotion, every one talking about the Goblet and the Tournament – a few considering how they would overcome the age line… Others, who were old enough, discussing whether or not they would even enter. Dumbledore's warning was ominous enough to turn off some of the less brave, or perhaps the smarter of the group.

"So are you going to put your name in now?" Cedric asked as we made our way out.

"No, I'm supposed to meet with Dumbledore first. I suppose he wants to make sure everything is in place first." I supposed, not sure why he had made a point of wanting me to wait, but certain he had a reason.

_It would have been interesting to compete._ His thoughts betrayed him, though he wasn't bitter…

"I'm sorry" I said, "Truly, I am sure you would have made a good champion."

"Well, if Harry's name is going to be picked anyway, I suppose I wouldn't have had a chance anyway." _Still… it would have been nice to have the chance._

Bella met up with us then, ready to return to our new home. The crease had appeared between her eyes and I knew I was in for a discussion when we got home.

"Good evening, Bella." Cedric nodded politely. _She looks nice tonight, but worried. I wonder what is bothering her?_

I felt concern over his observation. He had clearly been noticing her more then I had realized – enough to recognize her expression.

"Good evening Cedric, Edward." She smiled politely, but I could see something blazing under the surface in her eyes. "Should be quite the tournament. The Weasley twins are up to something – looking for a way to beat the age line…"

"I suppose if anyone will be able to figure out a way, it would be the Weasley twins." Cedric laughed.

"They're talking about an Aging Potion" She replied.

"Well, if they try that, they're not as smart as I give them credit for. I am sure Dumbledore will have thought of that."

As they continued in light conversation, my attention was partially diverted by Professor Karkaroff speaking with Krum. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Krum shook his head. Though I couldn't read Karkaroff, I could read Krum, and his thoughts betrayed his embarrassment at being singled out of the group.

"Professor, I vood like some vine." One of the other boys called out hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you Poliakoff." Snapped Karkaroff… I mentally cringed at the obvious favouritism. It was clear that Viktor was a bit of a pet of Kararoff's, and certainly his favourite for champion. I wondered what he would do if one of his other students were chosen. I watched him as he left the Great Hall, stopping for a minute by Harry Potter. His back was to me, so I looked into Harry's mind to see what he was doing. His eyes, which had skipped over Harry on the way out the door, stopped and returned to examine Harry more carefully. His eyes narrowed as he examined every inch of his face, taking time to examine the scar on his forehead. The expression on his face was less then kind and more then pure curiosity. There was a hint of hostility, though his students seemed simply curious. I was about to excuse myself to find a way to extricate Harry from the situation when Professor Moody walked up behind him.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter" he growled.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he confronted Karkaroff, and sent him out the door, pointing out the traffic jam he was creating. I did not trust that man, Karkaroff much more then I trusted Moody, but at least Dumbledore trusted Moody.

I turned back to the conversation. The rest of the family had joined us by then.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you again tomorrow night at dinner. You won't believe how this place looks at Hallowe'en." Cedric beginning to close the conversation.

"I can only imagine" Esme said softly. "I am sure it will be breath-taking" she continued to look in awe at the ceiling. She had only seen it in its full effect with the enchantment during the first feast. It still took her breathe away.

"I'll be off to my dorm, now. See you tomorrow…" he nodded to each of us. I noted that his nod toward Bella seemed slightly longer, though, again, his thoughts showed no lurid intentions. Bella showed no signs of noticing, though. I could see from her expression, she was clearly focused somewhere else – the crease even more pronounced between her brow.

Bella waited until we were safely back at the Castle, in our room behind closed doors. Of course, in this house, the closed doors were more a matter of convention, then function, as every ear in the house other then hers would be able to hear every word, if they chose to pay attention.

"Edward, I am so worried," she said suddenly, throwing her arms around me, "The way Dumbledore spoke of the tasks… the dangers… I am afraid for you."

"Bella, Bella – you worry too much."

"I know" I could hear tears in her voice, but she fought to keep calm, "I know I shouldn't worry – that you are practically indestructible – but something could happen… This isn't the human world we are used to dealing in. This is magic. What if there is something you don't even know about that can hurt you?"

I thought about that… It was a worry that had begun to concern me after reading the Vampire book. I had already learned of two methods of dying I had previously not even considered. Were there other ways that even Wizards hadn't considered?

I pulled her beautiful face up to gaze into her deep brown eyes. I wanted so much to tell her it would be okay – that there was nothing that could hurt me, but I knew we were past that. I couldn't lie that convincingly to her. Not anymore… I kissed her gently on the forehead and followed my way down to her cheak and finally her lips.

She reached up to force her lips more firmly on mine, urgent to make a tangible connection, to savour our time together. I reached down to the small of her back and pulled her closer. I wanted her, all of her – it was the only way I could think of to release her mind from her worries… though I knew it wouldn't answer her questions. After a few moments, when she needed breathe, I reluctantly broke away.

"It's been a little while since I've been the one to break off." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Her expression showed no humour. The deep rooted concern was still there. "Bella" I started, more serious, "I am not going to pretend there is no risk here. Like you said, this is a new world. One that we are all just learning about. I did take out a Wizarding book on Vampires and it indicated that magical curses won't kill us… but there could be other things that can harm us that even they don't know about." I started, laying all my cards on the table.

"But… then… what can we do? I can't lose you Edward. You know that." She whispered as she clung to my waist, her head buried in my chest. I could feel the wetness of her tears, and felt sick that I would cause her any further pain.

"I know, Bella, I know" I said, pulling her face up again to look into her eyes. "But I promise you, Bella, I will do everything I can to stay safe. Even if that means betraying our cover – letting my true nature show to defend myself… I'll do it." I gave her my word. She would come above all this – and that meant that my life – her life – had to come first.

"Thank you" she said, reaching up for another kiss. This time I wasn't the one to break away.

***

The next day, we spent the morning quietly at home. After the last few days' activities, Bella needed some rest, and I needed to hunt. Carlisle joined me as we went in search of something a little more exciting then deer.

_Are you ready for this?_ Carlisle asked as we ran through the forest.

"I suppose as ready as I'll ever be." I replied, non-committally.

He slowed to a stop at an outcropping over looking the valley below. The view was beautiful, but he hadn't stopped to admire nature.

"Edward" he spoke aloud, "I want you to know, you don't have to do this. I am already proud of you. You are more then any father could have hoped for. You don't have to do this if it isn't what is right for you."

"Thank you. I know what you are saying… But this is something I have to do. If I can do some good in this world, I need to try… but"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I won't risk my life if I can help it, Carlisle. I won't do that to Bella…" I searched his eyes and his thoughts for any hint of disappointment, and passing thought that told me I wasn't giving my all. There was none… but he sensed my need for reassurance.

"Son… You do what you can, but you have other responsibilities now… It is a sign of maturity that you realize that. Knowing what it would do to you if something were to happen to Bella and realizing what it would do to her if something were to happen to you – that isn't a sign of weakness. Don't ever think, for a minute, that you aren't right in considering that…"

His words rang true in me… and brought me greater assurance in my decision. I knew I would do what I had to do to survive, if it came down to that.

"We'll support you, whatever you have to do when you're in the tournament. We've had to leave quickly before – for less noble causes."

"Thank you."

And just then I caught the scent of a large cat… not as large as a mountain lion, but almost as appetising.

_Lynx?_ Carlisle asked?

I nodded and we were off.

***

A light rain had begun to fall when Dumbledore arrived mid-afternoon by Floo Powder. It was at about this time he usually met with us for a cup of tea and a quick update on the week's events. However, after the first week, once we figured out the wands, the meetings had been rather brief. This one wasn't likely to be so.

"Good afternoon" Carlisle greeted him, carrying out a tray with a pot of tea, cream and sugar and two tea cups.

"And to you too!" Dumbledore returned, settling into one of the chairs in the library.

Bella and I found a seat around one of the tables closest to Dumbledore, who poured Bella a cup of tea, as had become his custom, before pouring one for himself. Of course, the rest of us abstained.

Once we were seated, Dumbledore started, "I am sure you all realize what is at stake today. The students have been, of course, entering their names throughout the day. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons all entered at once… The Hogwarts students have been a little more hesitant, though I am sure some entered their names earlier this morning when no one was around. We had a few mishaps with some of the underage students," he face turned into an amused smile and his eyes twinkled, "but not to worry, their beards will be gone soon enough."

"Beards?" Bella questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure Hermione will fill you in…" he chuckled, then turned more serious, "We need to ensure Edward is chosen by the Goblet, which is where you come in." he looked directly at Alice.

"Me, but how?"

"I have some thoughts on how to accomplish this, but I want to test each one out. I am hoping you will be able to see what will transpire when I make my decision on each method."

"You realize you will have to actually make the decision either way, before I can hope to see the outcome…" Alice said hesitantly.

"Oh, yes… I am sure…" He smiled kindly. "So, the first decision I am going to make is to not enter Edward in the tournament. Yes, I have decided we will not enter him. We will go to Hogwarts and simply sit and see who the Goblet draws."

I wondered at that. Was it an option? Then I considered, if I didn't enter, I would need to let Cedric know. He should at least have the opportunity to try. He would want that.

Alice's eyes became unfocused as I saw her look into the future. She was focusing on Dumbledore as he would be receiving the names from the Goblet. I saw in her mind, as the flames turned red and a piece of parchment flew out. "Viktor Krum" she said dully, repeating the words of Dumbledore in her vision. She concentrated some more as the flames turned red again… the piece of parchment flew out as Dumbledore caught it, "Fleur Delacour"…"

Dumbledore nodded as though these two names didn't surprise him but he was suddenly much more interested as Alice's vision continued.

The Flames were red again. One tongue of flame shot up into the air as before, a piece of parchment floated down, "Cedric Diggory… Ron's not happy…" It was true, as the name was called in Alice's vision, there was a clear shout from Ron Weasley's mouth, "No!" A small part of my mind was intrigued by the mystery, why Ron would have objected to Cedric… but the larger part of my mind sank. It took less then a second to figure out why Cedric's name came up… Why my decision to let him know would affect the outcome… Not only would he have had a chance to compete – he would have been the champion. His nobility, on top of his bravery and skill would have won out and given him the opportunity to bring pride to the school and his father. The glory, that he didn't want for himself, would have been his. Instead, I would take that from him.

Dumbledore looked at me in surprise, "I suppose you would have given him the chance?" he said to me, kindly. I nodded.

We turned back to the vision. The cup was burning red again. Dumbledore and the others were surprised. In the vision, everyone had thought it was over when the cup flared up unexpectedly. Finally, a fourth piece of parchment flew up in the air, "Harry Potter" – and then the scene turned into a chaotic mess of incredulous exclamations, shock and dismay on every face, not the least of which was Harry's.

"It was as Trelawney prophesied." Dumbledore said quietly. "There is a fourth champion. We don't know how or why for sure, but there it is."

He thought for a minute. "I have changed my mind. I have decided to have Edward enter his name as a student from and American School. Yes, when we leave here, Edward, you shall put your name on a piece of paper along with the name of an Institution from the US, and put it in the cup."

I could see myself doing it… Writing down my name and Forks High School… Then Alice's vision changed. The first two names came as before, but then there was a change. As the flames shot high, a piece of parchment floated down, "Angelina Johnson" Alice said tonelessly… then "Edward Cullen"… and "Harry Potter"…

The uproar from this was even greater then the last. Karkaroff began yelling at Dumbledore about finding a way to fix the competition to favour his school by having three champions. Madam Maxime stood back considering… Ludo and Crouch were in a heated discussion about the validity of the choices given the number and the obvious favouritism shown for Hogwarts. It was a mess. Karkaroff began threatening to pull out and take his team home.

Alice was relating all this to Dumbledore as he shook his head sadly, "No, no… we can't do that…" he said before she had finished the vision. "This can't be the start of a war between the schools. With the troubling times before us... now is when we must come together… I have changed my mind, Alice… Edward will not enter as an American student." He seemed troubled. I guessed this had been his plan to ensure my entry, but seeing the downside was disturbing.

The vision vanished and Alice opened her eyes momentarily.

"Do you need a rest?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No, I'm fine." She said, "Lay another one on me." She said smiling…

"Okay. I wonder, what if…" he paused looking at me speculatively, "I am going to ask Edward to enter as a Hogwarts student. He is to put his name forth as a representative of Hogwarts." He said affirmatively. I visualized putting my name on the parchment and writing Hogwarts under, walking up to the goblet and dropping my name in.

Alice's vision returned… again the first two names came as before, but as the flames grew red and a large flame escaped the bowl, a piece of parchment floated down. "Edward Cullen" Alice said. A gasp went up through the crowd. I heard a few students wonder at that and a few mumbled phrases, "but he just moved here" "he's not even a real Hogwarts student" "he doesn't even take full courses." But then James, Patrick and Ernie stood and started cheering wildly. Cedric quickly joined in… then the rest of the Hufflepuff table. The critics quietened, while the flames burst out red again and the last piece of parchment fell, "Harry Potter"…

Dumbledore sighed, "Well there we have it then. Edward, you need to return to Hogwarts before the Feast to enter your name in the Goblet of Fire as a Hogwarts student."

I nodded, understanding that was how it would play out… Then a thought occurred to me, "Why would it choose me?" I asked.

"It chooses the student with the highest combined measure of magical ability, courage, their quick wit and intelligence and, finally, their ability to keep their head when faced with danger. It chose you because you have the greatest combination of the four."

"But I have no magical ability?"

"True" he said turning toward the fireplace, "Which says a great deal for the rest of your abilities..." he stopped and turned back, looking at me, "Edward, you are most remarkable. I wish you all the best." He looked down at me again with that gaze that left me feeling warm and accepted, and yet humbled by his praise. I didn't deserve it.

"Wait" Bella called out, "You said people have died in this… what about vampires? Can vampires die in this?"

He hesitated for a moment, "I can not honestly answer that question without revealing the tasks, something I have sworn I would not tell any of the champions… I can say that the tasks are dangerous to anyone entering the tournament unprepared. But I give you my word that I will do what I can to ensure Edward is appropriately prepared for whatever he might face." The look in his eyes left little reason to doubt he would do as he said, but also little doubt that there was true danger, even for a vampire. I felt Bella shiver beside me, from fear, not the cold. I reached over and pulled her closer to me, wishing I could drive away her fear.

At around four o'clock we made our way over to the school. It was a little early for the feast, but I needed to make sure I got my name in on time, and we all wanted to catch up on what had happened during the day. For the first time in our long existence, we were caught up in the trivialities of the teenage life around us. It occurred to me that we were truly part of the school – instead of the strange but beautiful Cullen kids who flitted on the outskirts of the social networks around us. It had never bothered me or any of my siblings before. School was simply a part of our cover. Here, it was part of who we were.

I was glad to see most of the students had vacated the area where the Goblet was located when we arrived. While the few students who were standing by were distracted by a report on the status of the Weasley twins, I quickly slipped up and put my name in un-noticed.

I then listened in for what happened with the Weasley's – chuckling as I recounted the event for my siblings and Bella. "Apparently they took some aging potion to trick the Age Line. They got across it, all right – but Dumbledore must have anticipated their attempts. The line seems to have had a particular reaction to Aging Potions – accelerating affect actually."

"What happened, Edward" Alice exclaimed, exasperated. She was used to knowing things like I was and hated being in the dark.

"They grew long white beards down to their feet." I laughed, seeing the sight in one of the students' minds – as they were thrown out of the circle, the beard immediately taking over their face and body, making walking or fighting nearly impossible, as they attempted to take a swipe out of each other in frustration.

"A few of the female students also gave it a try."

"No… they didn't" Alice gasped.

"Yes, they did – though their beards weren't quite as impressive." I replied.

"I would have liked to have seen that." Emmett let out a loud laugh… "We could say we've seen everything then – wizards, witches, giants and the bearded lady." He guffawed…

"Well, we have some time," Rosalie pointed out, "What should we do until the feast?"

"I think I'll go find Hermione and see how our S P E W recruitment is going." Bella said.

"SPEW? Really Bella, SPEW?" Emmett laughed, "Who is going to wear a button that says that?"

"It's the cause that counts!" Bella huffed, as she walked off in search of the Gryffindor common room. I wanted to follow her, but I wouldn't be allowed in, so I let her go.

"Let's go see how the Blast Ended Skrewts are doing." Jasper suggested excitedly. The last I had seen them they were over three feet long and growing rapidly.

"Sure" Emmett agreed.

"Blast Ended Skrewts?" Alice mouthed to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes and responded, "You don't really want to know…" _But you are about to find out._

So, with about forty-five minutes before the feast, we headed down to Hagrid's.

We heard voices as we approached… It sounded like Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione must have been making an attempt at recruiting Hagrid as a member of S P E W, for we heard his explain as we approached.

"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione" his voice was grave, "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' instultin' 'em if yeh tried her pay 'em."

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" Hermione countered, "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it – no, nothin' doing', Hermione."

Not wanting to interrupt their visit, Emmett took us around back to see the not so little creatures that were his and Jasper's charges these days. They were less then interesting creatures, every so often letting out a blast of air that seemed to ignite behind them… It was hard to imagine any redeeming quality to them, but Emmett and Jasper had taken a love to each and every one of them. They were almost maternal as they cared over them.

"See this one is Petals, because it's blast doesn't smell as bad as the rest. And there is George… he just looks like a George… and Ginger – she gets fresh with the others if you don't keep her apart…" Emmett pointed each out with it's name and the rationale for the name

"How can you tell the males from the females?" Alice asked.

"We have no idea – we just guess based on how they act." Jasper explained.

"So how would you know if they are, you know, procreating?" Rosalie asked.

"Well… we aren't sure – it's either that, or they are trying to eat each other…" Emmett admitted doubtfully. "We decided to go for the romantic angle."

"I see" Alice said thoughtfully.

By this point Emmett had crawled right into one of the wooden pens with one of them and was pretending to ride it. "Emmett, you're going to get all dirty before the feast." Rosalie said irritated.

"You could join me – maybe Draco won't find you quite so intriguing if you are covered in Skrewt slime…" he teased.

"Gross, Emmett."

Just then we heard the door to the cottage about the same time the smell hit us.

_What is that?_ Alice whipped her head around to see Hagrid, dressed in the most hideous hairy brown suit with a checked yellow and orange tie, his hair slicked back into two bunches down his back and he had, apparently, covered himself in some type of aftershave or cologne… _Oh man, this guy needs help…_ "Rose, do you think we can?"

She shook her head, "It would take a miracle. We don't have much to work with."

I shook my head as my sisters attacked Hagrid.

"What the… excuse me… what are yeh?" he coughed and spluttered as they dunked his head in the water barrel outside the window.

"Shampoo" Alice ordered. Rosalie reached into her purse, pulling out a small bottle of something that Alice applied to poor unsuspecting Hagrid, before dunking him back in the rain barrel.

"Conditioner"

"I don't think yeh need ta be." He got out before she dunked him under again.

"Detangling solution" This was, apparently applied and then brushed through with one of several brushing and combs, all produced from Rosalie's purse…

I wondered why either of them would have these things on them. Emmett and Jasper just stood back smirking as Alice and Rosalie wrestled him through an impromptu makeover. In the end, his hair was better tamed back into a single pony tail, minus the grease, and his beard was neatly trimmed back about 4 inches.

"Now is this all you have to work with?" Alice looked doubtfully at his outfit.

"What's wrong wit' my suit?"

_What's right with it?_ Alice wondered… _what if we…_ she quickly whipped off the tie and undid his first two buttons… a massive explosion of hair sprang out from under his shirt…. _Ok, bad idea._ "Rose?"

She looked around quickly, grabbing a length of tan cloth that was hanging over a clothesline. I didn't even want to guess what it was supposed to be.

"Try this" she threw it around his neck, fashioning it into a tie with a double Windsor, snipping the ends off and tucking it under the jacket.

"Not bad" Alice appraised. "It's definitely not our best work, but it will have to do." She said noting Hagrid's attention was suddenly caught up in the group of Beauxbatons students crossing the grounds with their headmistress, Maxime.

The look that overcame Hagrid at Maxime's sudden appearance reminded me of a werewolf in the presence of their imprint. His attention to her was all encompassing – there was nothing else.

"Go get her!" Emmett growled playfully.

I wasn't sure if Hagrid heard him or not as he walked toward them with adoration in his eyes.

"We'd better get up to the feast too." I mentioned…It was almost five, and I was missing Bella. We headed back up, joined by the Durmstrang party walking across the grounds from the lake. I heard Hermione, Ron and Harry follow behind us as they let themselves out of the cottage.

We found Carlisle and Esme just outside the Great Hall. As we walked in, Esme gasped at the ceiling, as it had been redecorated for the occasion. A cloud of live bats fluttered around the ceiling, its enchantment showing an almost perfectly clear night with a full moon - only a wisp of cloud floated by occasionally. Hundreds of beautifully carved pumpkins stared down at the Hall from every corner.

"Amazing" Esme gasped, taking it all in. I could see her mind working, trying to figure out some way to create this kind of affect at our next house.

When we arrived outside the Great Hall, I momentarily wondered where Bella had gotten to. She had gone to find Hermione at the Gryffindor common room, but Hermione had been at Hagrid's instead. I didn't have to wonder long. As we entered the hall, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting, and talking with Cedric Diggory.

"Hi Cedric" I called, interrupting their conversation. I quickly searched my mind to see it had been nothing of consequence. Simply Cedric being polite and keeping her company. Why, then, did I feel less then gentlemanly toward him at the moment?

"Hi Edward… so did you enter?"

"Yes" I said, immediately feeling guilty for my momentary jealousy. Here I had taken his opportunity to enter and, as Alice's vision had shown, to be the Hogwarts' champion, and I was jealous because he had shown some courtesy to Bella? I shook my head.

We settled ourselves at the same tables as the previous night along with the rest of the student body. The Goblet had already been brought in and set on the head table where it had been last night. With very little by way of introductions to the evening, the meal was served.

The atmosphere was less enthusiastic and more tense then the previous night. In the minds of almost every student was the question of who would be the champions… As a result, they were quick to finish their meal and have the food cleared away.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Said Dumbledore, while Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked tense, Ludo Bagman beamed and winked at the students and Mr. Crouch looked bored. Dumbledore went on, "I estimate that it requires one more minute." He looked over at Alice. She concentrated for a moment and then looked up, giving him a nod. It looked from her vision as though everything was still on course to go as planned.

"Now, as the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" Dumbledore continued, gesturing toward the small room we had spent our first feast in, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

There was a moment of anticipation and then the flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Just as I'd seen in Alice's vision, a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered down into Dumbledore's nimble fingers. And, just like Alice's vision, Dumbledore announced, "The champion for Durmstrang will be…. Viktor Krum"

The students clapped and cheered, though the loudest cheer came from Professor Karkaroff, "Bravo, Viktor! Knew you had it in you!"

The process repeated and Dumbledore announced, "The champion for Beauxbatons is…. Fleur Delacour!"

Again, the student's cheered, thought there was a marked lull in the cheering from the rest of the Beauxbatons students. Several were visibly upset they hadn't been chosen. I frowned. My initial perception of them dramatically dropping at their lack of sportsmanship.

The silence was unbelievably tense with excitement. The entire room knew the next champion would be Hogwarts. Many minds around the room were silently cheering for their favourite… or for it to not be a Slytherin student. I was appreciative that Cedric and his friends were all silently routing for me.

The Goblet flared up with red flames once more and a piece of parchment floated down. Dumbledore announced, "The Hogwarts champion is… Edward Cullen"

Just as in Alice's vision, there was a moment of shocked silence… then a few murmurs of discontent. "What, he's American" "He just got here" "He's not even a full time student." "Not fair" I heard throughout the crowd. But within seconds, James, Patrick and Ernie were cheering madly, quickly joined by Cedric. Half a second later, the entire Hufflepuff table was clapping and cheering, "Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward."

I smiled gratefully at Cedric and my new found friends. I was embarrassed at the cheering, but found my way up to the front, past a smiling Dumbledore and into the smaller chamber off the Great Hall. There I stood and listened for the rest.

Playing his part, Dumbledore continued, "Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

The Goblet had started churning again, flaring up with red flames, catching Dumbledore's attention, quickly followed by the rest of the room. A long flame shot into the air and a fourth parchment floated down. Automatically, Dumbledore reached up and seized the parchment. Though we both knew what it said, there was shock and dismay in his voice when he read out the name "Harry Potter."


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 24: The Fourth Champion

There was shocked silence in the Great Hall, even more poignant then when my name was called. Despite the silence, I could hear the mental shouts around the room…

_What, he is under age – it can't be!_

_Hogwarts gets two champions? Not fair, Beauxbatons should get two as well!_

_How did he manage to trick the age line?_

_Two champions? Can that even happen? What about Durmstrang – will we get a second champion?_

_Potter – always working around the rules – always trying to be special_ – that particular sneer matched Draco's whiny voice.

It didn't take long for the mental shouts to turn into audible ones. The entire hall was in an uproar… I looked over at Harry to where his head was at, how he was handling this – and to determine if he had any involvement.

He was in shock. There wasn't much in the way of coherent thoughts flowing through his head – only emotions. Primarily shock, then dismay and embarrassment at being singled out. In recent days there had been the vision of him, holding the Goblet of Fire over his head. I had caught a glimpse of that, but right now that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I didn't put my name in" He said to Ron, Hermione and Bella, "You know I didn't" His thoughts confirmed his innocence, but, it would seem, his words were not enough.

_Bloody hell you didn't_, Ron snarled at him in his head. He was angry, no furious with his friend.

_Oh Harry_, Hermione's thoughts were kinder, as she knew this was coming. From her, was only concern for his safety.

It had been 20 seconds since his name was called, and Harry hadn't moved, other then to slink further into his seat, as if he could avoid the barrage of comments directed his way.

"Get him out of here, Dumbledore – in the quiet where we can discuss this… before Karkaroff and Maxime make a scene in front of the students. Maybe one of the others will have an idea where we have failed." McGonagall quietly whispered to Dumbledore.

He nodded. Then peering down at Harry he called again, "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione encouraged him and he finally found his way up to the front. If he could have slinked along the ground, he would have. He slowly walked to the front of the hall, head bowed, avoiding the combination of shocked and icy glares focused in his direction.

"Well… through the door, Harry, "Dumbledore said to him sternly, as he walked by.

I quickly made my way down to the others as he approached. I didn't want him knowing I had seen the entire scene unfold. It would only increase his embarrassment. The room was quiet. Fleur and Krum standing near the fire, in quiet contemplation. I nodded to each, and took my place with them, as if I had just been chosen and knew nothing of the storm that was brewing outside the doors.

Not long after, Harry walked in…

"Did you hear – the Goblet chose a fourth champion – a fourth! It's never been done… and it's none other then Harry Potter" I looked around to see where the whispered information came from – it was a wizened witch who had flitted out of the frame of her picture over to the next one – a wizard with a walrus moustache. It was quiet enough that no one else heard. I frowned, I didn't remember pictures in here during our last meeting… No, I was quite certain there wasn't… I replayed our first evening back in my head to confirm.

Fleur looked up at Harry as he entered, "What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry just stared back at her, dumfounded. He looked so very young, and very small at this particular moment – unsure of what was to come next.

I heard the scurry of footsteps and made out the voices of the three headmasters, McGonagall, Snape, Mr. Crouch and most of all Ludo. They had stopped just outside the door, but Ludo burst into the room, marching straight over to Harry.

"Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary!" I saw Harry wince under the pressure he was placing on his arm… "Gentlemen… lady" he added noting our presence, though he was clearly focused on Harry. "May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard champion?"

_WHAT? Him – another Hogwarts champion?_ Viktor Krum glared.

_What – that child is in the tournament… that makes no sense…_ "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." Fleur said, tossing her hair and lightly laughing.

"Joke? No, no not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

I realized that I should be as shocked as they were. I carefully rearranged my expression to show a quiet confusion…

Fleur frowned, "but evidently zair 'as been a mistake," her tone turned from humour to contemptuous, "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well… it is amazing" he considered. His expression was much different then the others – the other champions, the students in the Great Hall – and certainly the other adults who were just outside the room. He was excited at the possibility of something new and unprecedented. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking-out at this stage… it's down in the rules, you're obligated… Harry will just have to do the best he-"

It seemed Dumbledore was doing his best to settle the tempers of the other two headmasters before they entered the room, but was having a difficult time doing so. Madame Maxime pushed her way past and walked into the room, followed by the rest.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur exclaimed, rushing to her Madame's side, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

I noticed Harry's chagrin at the presumption, the use of the term "little boy" but at this point in time, looking at his smaller, slight form, it was difficult to not think of him that way. He hadn't grown or broadened into his potential as a man… He was small, even among his peers…

The two headmasters set in on Dumbledore. I couldn't read their minds to assess what they were thinking, so I read their tone, their posture, their faces.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dore?" Maxime demanded – upset, shocked, slightly suspicious, yet open.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore." Said Professor Karkaroff. By his grim smile and cold eyes, he clearly believed there was a conspiracy and Dumbledore was in on it. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough." Sarcasm dripped off his every word, as he gave a short bark of a laugh.

"C'est impossible. 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champtions. It is most unjust." Her tone made it clear, she was not accepting this situation, but not ready to accuse Dumbledore of foul play.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Karkaroff continued, "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

I almost laughed at that. There was surely none other at his school who would have been selected over Krum. His obvious favouritism made that clear – he was simply making arguments to tear down Dumbledore's credibility.

Snape must have recognized the same thing, as a low stern voice came from him just then, "It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff. Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here"

I was shocked. He knew! HE KNEW! We all knew this was going to happen. He must realize that Harry had nothing to do with this… or did he? Was he so blinded by his hatred for the boy that he could honestly believe Harry put himself up to this? It was possible, Snape could actually believe it. I wished I could see into his head, just for a moment, to see what he actually believed – and what it was that drove his hatred for this boy.

"Thank you, Severus" Dumbledore said with a barely contained warning. Snape went silent, though he stood, continuing to stare malevolently at the boy.

Dumbledore, himself, was playing his part, ensuring none of the others knew what he knew – or realize that Dumbledore was not completely taken by surprise by this recent development. He looked down at Harry very seriously, but with a nameless emotion. I supposed, like me, he had rearranged his expression to mask the true feelings and knowledge underneath.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" He asked very calmly.

"No" he replied – his voice and his thoughts rang true. Snape snorted in the corner.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

"No"

I occurred to me then, Dumbledore was not only playing his part – doing what he would normally do if he hadn't the advantage of foreknowledge of this particular event. He was also asking the questions that would force Harry to answer honestly – if not by voice, then at least in his mind… I wondered if he was using his ability to read Harry's mind – to see if he knew anything about how this happened.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

Snape shook his head as though he agreed. His lip curled over his teeth, almost like a vampire…

"He could not have crossed the Age Line. I am sure we are all agree on that" McGonagall defended.

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," she returned.

"It is possible, of course." Dumbledore said politely, ignoring the barb.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" McGonagall was incensed. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" She glared pointedly at Snape.

"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Karkaraoff redirected his arguments, in a less suspicious tone, "you are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Mr. Crouch, who hadn't spoken the entire time, said in a very curt and crisp voice, "we must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to complete in the Tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rulebook back to front" Ludo said beaming, clearly pleased that Harry would have to compete.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students." He had dropped all pretences and was now openly hostile, "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Ludo clarified, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out – it won't reignite until the start of the next Tournament-"

"-in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!"

I saw Dumbledore's shoulders sag slightly at that. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted. It would have been worse if there had been a third Hogwarts champion.

"After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." Moody growled from the door. He had just arrived and was limping up to the group, his false leg clunking with every other step. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

The constant conflict between the sound of Moody's mental and his physical voice as he spoke was always disconcerting. But even more so was the difference in tone. As his voice completed the sentence with a sense of dread, his mental voice completed it with glee… I puzzled over this.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

I focused on Moody, wishing I could see his mind, if only for a moment. "Don't you? It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime exclaimed – airing her suspicions fully, though clearly not prepared to place the blame on Dumbledore.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," Karkaroff chimed in, giving her a slight bow as though he was accepting her to his side, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter" growled Moody, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…" His mental voice was more perplexed… and pleased by this then his vocal.

"Why should'e complain?" burst out Fleur, who had been standing slightly behind Madam Maxime during the entire conversation, "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money – zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." Moody growled.

Silence filled the room – each one in their own thoughts – glaring at each other in suspicion. For once, I was thankful that I couldn't hear most of the minds in the room – for I sure they were shouting.

Ludo was visibly uncomfortable at the tense silence, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!" he tried to break the tension.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime." Karkaroff tried to discredit Moody's assertion, "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination, too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons." I saw how he artfully pulled it back to a criticism against Dumbledore, attempting to cast a shroud of doubt over his intentions.

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody, "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet." Did I detect a hint of pride?

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime threw up her giant hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object." He exclaimed, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the Tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"

That certainly explained it – it was what Dumbledore had considered doing… I supposed he would have had to use this Confundus Charm as well… I turned my focus back on Moody. He knew more then he was letting on – or was it that he knew more then he appeared to be guessing at… Something was off with him. I could only hope he would slip for a moment – and give me my opportunity to see what was going on in his mind.

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody." Karkaroff replied coolly, "and a very ingenious theory it is – though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realising it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously-"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage. It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff – as you ought to remember…"

"Alastor!" Dumbledore barked in a sharp warning… Then turning to the rest, "How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Edward and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madam Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

He waited patiently – hoping for some other method, some other way to avoid this danger for Harry. It was what he wanted more then anything else. But no one had any ideas or further arguments… They all simply glared – Maxime, Karkaroff and Snape… except Ludo, who looked pleased, well more then pleased.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Ludo said, rubbing his hands together in glee, "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Mr. Crouch, who had seemed to have been lost in deep though, suddenly returned to the present, "Yes" he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…" he moved closer to the other champions and me, "The first task is designed to test your daring, " he spoke to each one of us, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

He turned to Dumbledore then, "I think that's all, is it Albus?"

"I think so," Dumbledore responded, concern evident in his voice, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry. It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge… very enthusiastic… a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore encouraged.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Ludo said raucously, "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

Ludo's enthusiasm seemed to have the opposite affect on Mr. Crouch. I wondered if they didn't get a long as a general rule, "I think not, Ludo."

"Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime – a night cap?" Dumbledore offered in vain, as Madame Maxime was already leaving swiftly by the side door, speaking to Fleur in French… "Don't worry, Fleur, I will get to the bottom of this." I translated, as she soothed Fleur's concerns. Karkaroff simply gestured for Krum and left swiftly. Dumbledore's offer was left unrequited.

"Harry, I suggest you go to bed… Edward, I am sure your father is waiting for you…" Dumbledore said kindly, but with a look in his eye that told me to wait. Harry started out the door, as Dumbledore swiftly said, "Quickly, follow him, see if you can see anything more, then return here." I left, quickening my pace to meet up with Harry in the Great Hall.

"So… We're playing against each other. Just like you and my cousin." I began weakly.

"I s'pose" Harry said glumly. I tried to glean something from his thoughts, but it was a jumble of various images… nothing concrete to draw upon.

"So… tell me…" we had just reached the Entrance Hall, I was running out of time to play games, "how did you get your name in?"

"I didn't" he said, staring back at me… There was nothing in his head to suggest otherwise as I already knew, and no suspicion of who could have done it, "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah…." I tried to think of any way to try to pull more out, but I didn't think there was more to pull – he was telling the truth and he didn't seem to have any idea how this had happened. There was no passing suspicion, no remembered conversation, nothing. "Okay…. Well… see you, then."

Harry headed up the marble staircase as I retuned to the Great Hall and to the small room at the end.

"Dumbledore, I don't-" I started to say as I entered but he cut me off.

"Not here…" he said swiftly, subtlety glancing at the pictures around us… The rest of the family was there, except for two noticeable exceptions.

"Where's Bella? And Rosalie?"

"Bella is celebrating with her housemates – she will be back momentarily. Hermione has graciously offered to escort her back here in a few moments. Rosalie suddenly remembered some notes she needed to share with a fellow Slytherin student. She should also be back momentarily."

"How long?" Carlisle asked, too quiet for non-vampire ears to hear.

"Rosalie - about 32.6 seconds…" Alice added, "Bella won't be back for another twelve minutes, though."

"Well, perhaps we should return to Castle Venlaw for the evening. Seeing as no one has taken you up on your generous offer, may I offer you a night cap?" Carlisle offered politely.

"Certainly, that would be most appreciated, Professor." Dumbledore responded with the same level of polite civility.


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 25: Celebrations and Nightcaps

We had met Rosalie on the way out of the Hall. "Rosalie, would you please wait for Bella and bring her home. She shouldn't be to long." Carlisle asked politely.

Rosalie scowled, but didn't object – at least not verbally.

I was about to, though, when he turned to look at me "Edward, I am sure you will want to celebrate with your housemates for a bit. Enjoy your moment, but don't be too late." _Edward we need to talk to you, but you need to keep up appearances._

I nodded. I understood my role. I just hoped the revelry didn't take too long. I knew there were things Dumbledore wanted to ask, and there were definitely some questions in my mind… and I wanted to see Bella. I had hoped to sit and wait for Bella myself, while watching through the mind of Hermione, or Harry… or if worse came to worse, Ron. Instead I made my way down to the Hufflepuff common room, low in the castle.

"Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward!" the chanting started as I walked in.

"What took you so long, mate?" Patrick ran up, giving a half hug, then facing the group, "To the rightful Hogwarts champion – the champion from Hufflepuff"

"Here, here" cheers erupted anew.

"Do Hufflepuff proud!" Ernie yelled about the roar.

"Do Hogwarts proud!" James yelled even louder, followed by an even greater chorus of cheers.

After a minute more, the roar diminished to a hum.

"So are you nervous?" Cedric asked.

"Of course he's not nervous!" Ernie gave me a hardy punch, then discretely rubbed his knuckles. I supposed it had been a hard punch. "He's from your line, ain't he?"

Cedric laughed. "I suppose!"

"Seriously, though – Edward, what do you think? Are you excited?" Patrick asked.

"Ya – speech!" James shouted, then whipping the common room into a roar again, he started shouting, "speech, speech, speech".

I looked at Cedric nervously… I wasn't used to this kind of attention. He gestured as if the floor were mine, "Go on, Edward, say a few words…"

I looked around the room at the excited, joyous faces… I cleared my throat out of nervousness. The room quietened. I momentarily panicked, wondering, what does one say in a situation like this? I took a deep breath, "Thank you… I am overwhelmed. I know it was a little shocking when my name was called… Just thank you for cheering." I grinned. There was a pregnant pause before they realized that was all I was going to say. Then cheers erupted once more, quieting down more quickly this time, as my housemates broke off into smaller discussions.

"Well you did it." Patrick noted.

"I haven't really done anything yet…" I replied, "but I hope I can make Hogwarts proud."

"And hey, stay safe!" Cedric said, "If you need any help, just ask us, okay?"

"Will do!" I smiled at him. He was already here to help me, he had given up his chance to do so. I would be forever grateful for that.

I stuck around chatting with the guys, accepting well wishes from other students before they headed off to their dorm rooms, and offering a hearty "For Hufflepuff… For Hogwarts" as the occasion called for it.

I had been there for 23 minutes, when it seemed the crowd had dissipated enough to find a polite excuse to return to Venlaw. "Well, guys, I should probably go home. My dad told me to not be too late." I began, relieved that I could actually say that truthfully.

"No! Edward – we're still celebrating here" James complained.

"Ya – you should stay over" Ernie offered, "we can pull a cot into our room."

I was touched by their camaraderie. I had never been asked to stay for a sleep-over... I had never had friends like these. I couldn't remember much of my human life and the only men I was close with in my vampire life were my family. Part of me wished I wanted to stay over more then I wanted to be home – with Bella… and that I didn't have obligations to fill…

Noting my hesitancy, Cedric jumped in, "Hey guys, I'm sure Edward is tired… It's been a long day… How about we plan to have you hang out another night, when things aren't quite so crazy…" he offered kindly.

"That would be…fun." I replied, surprised as I heard the truth of my words in my voice. "We will definitely have to do that." I smiled, knowing I would make a point of following through on that promise.

"Edward, did you enjoy your celebration with your housemates?" Dumbledore asked as I returned home to Venlaw, meeting up with him and Carlisle in the library.

"Certainly – they were very enthusiastic" I replied, warmly remembering the camaraderie I had enjoyed. However, now that I was back home, what I wanted was Bella. As I stood there, making polite conversation, I listened for her heart beat, locating her upstairs in the vicinity of our bedroom… All I wanted, at this moment was to go to her – felt anxious about it, really. But we were here for a reason, and I could see Bella very soon.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Maybe you should fetch Bella. I'm sure she'll have something to contribute to the conversation."

I left more quickly then was natural for a human, and ran up the stairs. I momentarily wondered at two things that struck me as I left. Firstly, it certainly seemed that Dumbledore knew I wanted to see Bella. I wondered if he could read my mind. Secondly, I was struck by his remark to Carlisle as I left the room.

"Remarkable – really – his connection – his love – despite the obvious limitations."

I didn't dwell on either very long. I needed to see Bella. I found her lying across our bed reading, 'Hogwarts, A History'. She hadn't heard me come in…

"I haven't seen that book lying around before." I commented, teasing her about her practise of reading the same classic novels over and over until they fell apart.

A slow smile spread across her face, "Hermione lent it to me."

Our casual demeanour lasted a mere four seconds before we launched ourselves at each other, meeting at our lips. We kissed each other fervently, like people in the desert, dying of thirst. I reacquainted myself with her scent, her taste, the warmth of her body. Oh how I loved this woman. It had only been several hours, but I had missed her. Our weekends were our time – a time when we didn't have to pretend. And we had lost a large portion of today. I finally released her lips to allow her to breathe while I trailed down her jaw to her neck.

"I missed you too." She whispered after gasping for a breath of air. I smiled against her clavicle, as I felt the rush of her blood and took in her strong scent. Those words were pleasure to my ears. The man in me wanted to keep her up here and lock the door – but I knew we were expected back down in the library.

"Dumbledore wants to meet with us" I said regretfully. I heard a deep sigh in response as she pulled away. I guessed she had felt the same as I.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting, then" she said just as regretfully, as she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. I watched the flush begin to drain from her cheeks. "I think I'm ready" she said after a moment.

"Thank you for joining with me… I know it has been a long day" Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"That is what we are here for," I replied, taking a seat at one of the small tables, Bella at my side.

Carlisle clearly said, "We're ready" and the rest of the family appeared quite quickly in the library.

"Firstly, congratulations Edward on being chosen." Dumbledore started, "I don't want any of you to lose sight of the fact that Edward was chosen, legitimately, by the Goblet of Fire from among all the Hogwarts students who put their names in. I hadn't thought that would be possible. I had planned to do the very thing Moody suggested – but the results would have been disastrous… I am glad we didn't have to go down that road."

"Things didn't seem to go all that well, as it was" I commented, recalling the ugly scene in the side chamber.

"Yes, well, this we can overcome. I am quite certain if there had been a third, the entire tournament would have been called off – and that would have been disastrous – both for relations between the schools and for the tournament itself. The champions are bound to compete. If they hadn't…" he broke off, unwilling to expound on the dire consequences.

"Speaking of Moody – I don't mean to be disrespectful. I know he is someone you trust implicitly, but the inner voice I heard tonight is causing me some concern."

"Oh? Can you tell me what you heard?"

"As I mentioned before, I can hear no more then what you are willing to say – so I only heard exactly what he said, though I hoped he might slip. He didn't. But it was the tone. It was more then just a different sounding voice – the tone of his voice gave different implications to the words he was saying. It was almost as if…." I wasn't sure how to describe it without voicing my suspicions.

"As if what, Edward? You can speak freely here."

"It was almost as if he knew what had happened and was glad for it… When he expounded on his suspicions, he sounded certain enough in his external voice for someone who is confident in their assumptions, but his inner voice was certain. And when he spoke of there needing to be a powerful wizard or witch to do the confundus charm, I thought I could detect a sense of pride in his inner tone. And…." I paused, as this was the most condemning observation I had made, but Dumbledore nodded for me to continue, "He sounded almost....pleased by the predicament Harry is in."

"Ludo Bagman was also pleased…" Carlisle noted. Dumbledore gave him a quick look, "I was listening too." He admitted.

"Yes, but Ludo was pleased because this is new and unprecedented. He is pleased by the publicity this will bring to the tournament." Dumbledore commented, "Moody, on the other hand is a trusted friend and colleague. I don't understand what could be behind this difference in his tone you are hearing… It is perplexing. I wish Barty had taken me up on my offer for a nightcap. I would have very much like to have discussed this with him…" he spoke almost as if we weren't in the room, musing over his thoughts…

After three seconds of silence, he spoke to us directly, "Edward, I don't want to give you the impression I don't take your observations seriously. In fact, I do. I wasn't surprised by Moody's quick deduction as to how Harry's name could have come from the Goblet… but I would have expected more then one theory… I was also disturbed by the way Barty was looking at Moody – as though he was trying to figure something out… He suspects something, I am sure of it. I just don't know what and to whom it relates…"

We all paused then considering his words.

"What can you tell me about Harry?" He went on.

"He is just as confused and in shock as we are. When he answered you that he did not put his name in the cup, he answered truthfully." I suspected Dumbledore already knew this, "And he seems to have no idea who else might have done this on his behalf."

Dumbledore nodded, as if confirming his suspicions. "Bella? How are things up at Gryffindor?"

This was why Bella was meant to go to the celebrations I realized. This was her role. I was somewhat frustrated – I could have 'heard' everything through Harry or Hermione… or Ron… I didn't like the idea of putting her in the middle of this, regardless of how safe the circumstances… I noticed Dumbledore looking at me thoughtfully, as though he wanted to say something, but refrained.

"There are mixed feelings among his housemates. Several celebrated with him… The Weasley twins were particularly interested in how he managed to overcome the age line."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I imagine they would be."

"No one seems to believe that he didn't put his name in, except Hermione…"

"Not Ron?"

"No…" she hesitated. The look on her face told the story before her words did, "Ron is furious. They had a pretty ugly fight about it, actually. He believes Harry did enter his own name just to put himself in the spotlight. He is jealous and, I think, hurt that Harry didn't tell him how he did it – let him in on the secret. They aren't friends…" she looked down, grief apparent on her face.

"And you and Hermione are caught in the middle."

She nodded.

"That will be difficult for you… You must do what you can to bring them back together. Harry will need Ron." Dumbledore said softly.

"Of course… We already spoke a bit on that… Anyway, as I was saying – there is a mixture of those who are pleased to see a Gryffindor champion and those who are resentful… though most want to see him beat Edward."

"And how have they seemed to take the selection of a foreigner?"

"That doesn't seem to be much of an issue – I think they are more incensed over having a champion from Hufflepuff, then the fact that he is from America. A few comments were made, but nothing I would consider serious…"

"Thank you Bella… you are very perceptive. I appreciate you taking the time." Dumbledore turned his attention to Rosalie.

"And what of Slytherin."

"They are incensed, of course. Slytherin had the best contenders – it is shocking one of them wasn't chosen." She responded in true Rosalie, or was it Slytherin form.

"Any concern about Edward?"

"Only that he is Hufflepuff… Truthfully, they are most upset about Harry. Edward isn't much of a concern – other then the fact that there are several superior Slytherin contenders..."

He nodded… "And I don't suppose you overheard anything from Ravenclaw students?"

"Just the same as Bella – mostly about how Harry managed to beat the system and get himself entered…"

"Carlisle?"

"It was quite a point of debate at the table before they left for the night… Actually became a bit of an intellectual battle over who could figure out how Harry beat the age line. The students are upset, understandably, but they seem to have intellectualized it…"

"And Edward?"

"Initially, there were some concerns with his being a foreigner, but as there are no rules against it and Hufflepuff so clearly accepted his nomination, they moved on fairly quickly… especially after Harry's name was announced."

"I see… and Edward, what did you hear?"

"Nothing more then what the others have said… everyone has been very accepting, after the initial surprise. Actually, it has been rather nice, feeling apart of things."

"Good… good…" he said, deep in thought, but pleased nonetheless… His face turned serious then, "Now, about the first task, I can not tell you anything. But certainly, you will be prepared. I am sure you will be successful, though the risks should not be underestimated, even for you. I would practise up on my use of the shield charm."

"Alright…" I replied, curious as to what might be behind his suggestion…

"Is there anything else you might have to tell me? Any other questions?" He looked around the room… My siblings shook their heads "no" and started to dissipate, sensing the meeting had drawn to a close.

I paused until they had left. I had a question, but wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask. I decided to go for it, "Dumbledore – I am curious. Do you have the ability to read minds?"

"I certainly have the ability to use Legilimency, if that is what you are asking?"

"I'm not sure. Snape used Legilimency on me. It was very intrusive and obvious. What I am wondering is if you have the ability to read minds like I do, without intrusion?"

"Edward, I don't make it my practise to use Legilimency unless absolutely necessary. I certainly haven't used it on any of you… Or anyone else in recent history. Why do you ask?"

"There have been several times when you have commented or reacted to information that would lead me to believe you knew what someone was thinking. It made me curious."

"Ah, I see – like tonight when I suggested you fetch Bella?" He smiled, knowingly. I nodded, "Edward, I am not able to read minds in that way, but I do have a talent for reading people. As I understand it, you had a similar talented before your transformation. It could be that we share that ability, but I have not been changed to a vampire…"

_I wonder if…_ Carlisle began surmising the possibilities of a wizard turned vampire.

"And, I have to say, your feelings with respect to Bella are very apparent to anyone with the least amount of perception… though you try hard to hide it at school."

I smiled. That wasn't something I was embarrassed about, though his comment concerned me, "Do you think others suspect?"

"There are not many who are that perceptive…" he said cryptically "a few, but not many…"

I nodded in understanding. "And…" I wasn't sure how to say this without offending Bella… though I was concerned for her safety, "I was wondering if it would be helpful for me to read the Gryffindor minds to gather information… I can reach them from any point in the school – or even from Venlaw if I concentrate hard enough."

He looked at me knowingly. It was as if a thought, a piece of information he had wanted to share suddenly flitted back into his mind and he was considering whether or not to say it. He must have decided for he said then, "Edward, you have a gift… an amazing gift that I am most appreciative for. You have probably already noticed that Bella is extremely gifted as well. I would be curious to see what happens when she transforms as you have." I frowned at the comment. We had never mentioned Bella's plans to become a vampire in his presence. "Bella – you are very perceptive, more perceptive then perhaps even I… Your ability to read people is beyond hearing the voice in their head. For the use of your ability, I am extremely grateful."

She blushed at the complement… I loved the colour of her skin when she does that…

_Edward, I am letting you read my mind so you can understand what I am saying. You are very protective of Bella. It stems from your great love – but you need to let her do what she is here to do. You can't do everything for her, nor should you. She is more powerful then you realize._

In Dumbledore's thought I understood. As difficult as it was, I needed to let her do her part, to trust that she would take care of her self… I wasn't sure I could do that, but I nodded my understanding.

"Well, I best return to Hogwarts. I am sure there will be some sort of mischief on a night such as tonight… Good evening… and Happy Halloween." He smiled almost childishly at that and left.

When we returned to our room, I sensed Bella has something to say. Instead she pulled herself to me in an embrace. I hugged her back, saying nothing, waiting. She began to unbutton my shirt, running her hands over my chest, sending electric shocks of pleasure through me. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I was enjoying following her lead. She stopped after a moment, to my disappointment and pulled herself to me again, wrapping her arms around me under my shirt. I felt the warmth of her against my cold chest. Then something wet hit me.

"Bella, are you crying?" I was concerned – what worry had I caused her? Was this all too much?

"I don't know" she sobbed, "There are so many conflicting emotions – I am so… proud of you – for what you have done – for who you are… And, at the same time, I wish you weren't you… no, not that" she shook her head "I wish you weren't in this position. That we didn't have to face this risk…"

I understood what she meant by that. I wished that too, though I didn't want to give up this opportunity.

"And, I regret that we aren't married yet…" she said softly. I was sure that she meant something more then that, but she didn't expound. I didn't ask.

"But I'm so glad you are here." She looked up at me, smiling through her tears. "I love you!"

"As I love you." And I bowed down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Just as our lips met, I heard the door burst open behind us.

"IT'S DRAGONS!" Alice said, aghast.


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 26: Dragons

"WHAT!" the colour drained from Bella's face, "But dragon's fire… you said…" she looked panicked. I didn't know what I could say. It could kill me… but I needed to do this. I had no other choice now.

"Alice, show me what you saw!" I watched as she replayed the vision in her head… starting to make sense out of various snapshots we had both seen over the past few days. There were dragons, four of them – I could see them in the forest, Hagrid was there, as were one of the older Weasley boys... Then, I saw myself and the other three champions listening to Ludo Bagman give instructions on the task. We would have to collect the golden egg that was being guarded by our individual dragons. That was the end.

"We can't see what will happen next?" I asked, desperate to see how I would defeat the dragon – or if I would…

"I suppose there are too many variables – which dragon you will select, what the others will do… there is not enough of a clear path for me to focus on." Alice responded.

"Well, thanks" I said, deflated. "I suppose I will have to work on my shield charm." I wondered if it would be strong enough to protect me…

"We can work on it with Jasper tomorrow." She gave me a sympathetic look and left.

We were pretty quiet as we got ready for bed. Bella took her clothes into the washroom to get ready. I didn't want to leave, and she didn't seem to want me to go. Neither of us spoke until we were settled in bed.

"Dragons?" Bella gasped. "You can't do it – it's too dangerous."

"I have to now. I am bound…"

"There has to be another way"

"If there was way out of this, don't you think they would have used it to get Harry out of this predicament?" I gulped thinking of little Harry Potter, facing one of those beasts.

"But, you could be killed."

I just held her, not knowing what to say. Was there anything I could say that would alleviate her fears of this very real danger? Her fears had seemed so foolish before – like her fears for my safety when we faced the newborns and Victoria - but that was before we knew about wizards and dragons and fire that could kill instantly, before we realized this world even existed. I could feel her awake by my side, her breathing not settling into the deepness of sleep. I rubbed her shoulder and stoked her hair, trying to provide some comfort, humming her new tune… Finally, she fell asleep.

The next day we met as a family in the yard to discuss the issue.

"I read in the book of Vampires from the Hogwarts library that dragon fire is fatal." I said glumly, once Alice and I had described her vision to the rest of the family.

"I had suspected as much," Carlisle replied gravely, "Of course, I didn't know dragons existed until now."

"We didn't know a lot of things before now," Jasper said grimly, "but now we know… Let's discuss how we are going to deal with this."

"Dumbledore said practise up on your shield charm – so I say that's the answer… Use your shield and grab the egg." Rosalie explained, as if it were obvious.

"Sure, that will give him some protection, but how is he supposed to get around the dragon? Do you think he can just walk right up to it with the shield in front of him? What if he flies around him and hits him from the backside?" Alice said, exasperated.

"Oh, no… I hadn't thought of that!" Bella held her head in her hands and threw it between her legs where she was sitting on the ground. She was getting more and more nervous as we planned. Perhaps it might have been better to suggest she visit Hermione for the afternoon. She wouldn't have gone anyway, I realized – she wanted to know, even thought it was causing her stress.

"Man, just jump on his back and ride him – its not like its going to aim fire at itself" Emmett said.

"I don't think so…" Jasper rolled his eyes "If he falls of, the dragon will have a clear shot at him from any side – your best bet is to stay on the ground and use your advantage – strength and speed."

"Should I run? I mean, really run?" I asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath, "It's not something I would generally recommend, but if it comes to that, do it. We'll figure out how to explain it later."

"So, I could use my shield and run as fast as I can – maybe fast enough the dragon won't see me coming…" I suggested.

"It might work" Jasper said doubtfully. "It's hard to say when we have no idea how fast dragons are, or how good their eyesight is."

"We might…" Emmett said, eyes blazing, "Hagrid said something about a special shipment coming in November, remember? I wonder if it's the dragons? I would bet the new engine booster on my jeep Hagrid would be involved in that. He wouldn't stay away."

"I think you're right, Emmett!" Jasper said, somewhat shocked, "That is actually a good suggestion."

"Thanks!"

"So, Edward – you need to practise your shield. Have you used it yet?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I never even tried it. I practised things I needed for school, like levitation and transfiguration…"

"Well, better try now – get your wand. You can try to create a shield and we'll throw rocks at you to get a sense of the size and power." Jasper ordered.

"Rocks? You think that is going to test it?" Rosalie said doubtfully.

"No, not to test it, only as a preliminary measure – to get a feel for it. I think you are going to have to get Cedric to help you really test it." Jasper suggested.

"You mean, wizards fire!" Bella said bleakly, looking up from her lap. "You can't be serious."

"He's going to have to make sure he's protected somehow." Carlisle said, "As much as I don't like the idea, Jasper's right."

I held the wand in my hand, getting comfortable with the feel of it. I hadn't used it much. I had avoided using magic as much as I could. It was strange and foreign to me. But I needed to be sure now. Standing in the middle of the yard, I made a light flick and cleared stated, "Protecto".

There was a flash of green, and I could see a long oval shaped shield protrude out from the wand. It was transparent, but the area where I was sure the shield was, made the land on the opposite side wavy, almost like when the hot air comes off the pavement.

"It's up" I called out. Immediately I saw a rock fly through the air and stop dead right on the same vertical parallel as the end of the wand, "It appears to be working." Several more rocks came hurling at me, enough that it became very clear where the boundary of the shield was. It extended from the ground to just above my head and curved slightly toward me, like half an eggshell that was solid as steel and tall as a man.

Though the magic came from a charm in the wand itself, it still took concentration to make hold. If I stopped thinking about it, the charm would cease… the concentration was tiring, but I continued to hold it. I felt it fluctuate as I concentrated harder.

"I think I can affect its strength the more I concentrate on it. I am going to try something…" I started letting up on my concentration little by little until suddenly one large rock flew right threw the shield, while the smaller ones still stopped. I kept decreasing until all by the smallest pebbles were able to penetrate.

"Okay, I am going to stop for a minute now." I called out. A rock few through the air and hit me in the head. I glared over at the source of the rock, Emmett.

"Oh, you wanted us to stop…" he teased.

"I can definitely decrease its strength, which means I can also increase it. I guess the question is; how much concentration is it going to take to hold off dragon's fire?"

"We're going to have to figure out a way to test it without putting you in actual danger." Jasper considered, deep in thought. "It wouldn't do you much good to get killed by wizard's fire while you are practising for the dragon."

"Nooo!" Bella said as she ran into the house. Esme met her at the door and took her inside. I started to go after her.

"You'll be no good to her if you aren't prepared." Jasper said gravely, seeing my intention to leave.

I sighed. He was right… We needed to figure this out.

"Let's start with real fire." Emmett ran around back and returned carrying an acetylene torch. "This should be a good start, and your skin should protect you…"

"Not bad!" Jasper said, pleased. "Edward, start your shield."

I made the same flick and said, "Protecto". The shield appeared as before.

"Okay, now Rosalie, take the torch from Emmett… It's not that I don't trust you Emmett – well, actually it is… go and try to put a flame through Edward's shield." Jasper ordered, "Alice, keep a look out."

Rosalie grabbed the acetylene torch from Emmett, fired it up and walked over to me. When she was at the edge of my shield, she aimed the flame to the side, away from my body, to see what it would do.

"It's going right through." Rosalie commented.

"Concentrate Edward" Carlisle encouraged.

Rosalie held the torch where it was, on the edge of my shield, away from my body as I increased my concentration. Soon, the flame was splashing out to the sides at the point of my shield.

"Good Edward – alright – Rosalie – turn up the heat." The torch flared, flames bursting out all around my shield as I held my concentration. "Higher Rosalie" More and flames burst out to the sides… I stared to be able to feel the need to increase my concentration, as if I could feel the weakness in my shield. I concentrated more to compensate. The shield held.

"It's as high as it will go" Rosalie called out.

"Now, test other spots."

With blinding speed, the torch moved around the surface of the shield looking for a weakness. I could feel the effect of it the flames hit various spots on the shield, almost as if it were an extension of my body. There was no change.

"It seems to be uniform I can't find an opening or a weak spot." Rosalie said to Jasper, as she turned the torch off.

"Okay, so it seems to work. How do you feel, Edward?"

I had suddenly felt tired, like I could use some sleep, though I knew that would never happen. I sat down for a minute. "It seems to be connected somehow to my mental power. I feel wiped right now."

Carlisle nodded, "I wondered about that. You are going to need to build up your stamina and strength…"

"I agree Carlisle," Jasper commented, "We are going to have to get you practising holding it at a high level for long periods of time – and hit you with more and more power…"

"But, how can that be? I already have many times more mental power then any human? I don't understand why it is taking so much out of me."

"I think it is because you aren't magical. You are having to rely on your pure mental strength… a Wizard would have actual magic in him to strengthen the shield" Carlisle mused, "But perhaps I should ask Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore isn't allowed to help." Rosalie argued.

"Dumbeldore isn't allowed to tell us what the tasks are… that doesn't mean he can't help us." Carlisle clarified. I recalled that Dumbledore had said, very precisely, he couldn't tell us… He did say I would be prepared. Cleaver of him, actually.

When I had regained some of my strength, we went at it again, Rosalie attacking with the torch, me defending with the shield. By the end, I was exhausted, but I could hold my shield for a full 2 minutes 34 seconds.

"I think we've made good progress today." Jasper said, drawing practise to a close. "Let's go at it again tomorrow after school. I think, by next weekend, we should get Cedric to help us…"

"Okay" I replied doubtfully. Fire from a human torch was one thing. Fire from wizard's wand? I wasn't sure if I would be ready, but I had to get there sooner or later.

I walked up to our room. I would have liked to have run, but practise had really taken a lot out of me. I realized it had an impact, not only on my mental strength, but my physical stamina as well. I wondered if I would ever be ready. The first task was only 23 days away… I found Bella in our room, drinking a cup of tea while continuing 'Hogwarts, a History'. I flopped down beside her on the bed and closed my eyes, grateful I could at least rest, if I couldn't actually fall asleep.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, just tired… It will be okay, Bella." I tried to reassure her, but I could hear the doubt in my own voice.

She set down the book and looked at me speculatively, "I know Jasper will do the best he can to prepare you… I just couldn't watch anymore."

"The torch couldn't harm me, even if I didn't use the shield."

She sighed, "I know that… but still, I couldn't watch… It just made me think of you facing a dragon, the fire from his mouth beating down on you… burning you to a crisp…" her voice broke off in a bit of a squeak.

I looked up at her to see if she was okay, "Bella?"

She took a minute to settle herself… when she spoke her voice was calm, even... practised, "I kept visualizing Brie – when the Volturi burned her…"

I remembered the scene. In a flash, she had been decimated… I suddenly sat up. "The lighter the Volturi guards used… they didn't have to tear her apart, they just lit her on fire. I wonder where they got those…"

"I don't see how they could help" Bella frowned.

I laid back down, "No, they can't… it just made me think… if normal fire can't kill unless we are torn apart, then those lighters have to be something else. It made me curious is all."

"Hmmm" she replied, clearly not excited about anything new that had the potential to end my life. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked.

"Certainly, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, what about the wedding?"

"You want to talk about the wedding?" Alice was in the room in a flash.

Bella rolled her eyes, "NO! Not about the actual wedding. Just… Oh, never mind. I just don't want to think about you dying…"

"Edward won't die, Bella. I would see if he did." She said firmly.

"I suppose" Bella said lifting up her book

"Well, if you are going to be boring, I'm going to go find Jasper and see about hunting… Where did you and Carlisle find the lynx?"

"Out on the ridge, over-looking the valley - to the east…"I replied, and she was gone.

Bella continued reading… but now my curiosity was piqued. "What did you want to talk about regarding the wedding?"

"I don't know Edward… I just want… I want to know there will be a wedding." She put down the book and turned to look at me, "I briefly thought, maybe we should get married now, so at least we have that… in case…" she shook her head and turn back, facing forward.

I slowly sat up, winding my arms around her, pulling toward me. She rested her head on my shoulder. I wanted to tell her it would be alright. That I would be fine and nothing would happen… That there would be a wedding, just as we planned – and a wedding night, just as I had promised… But I wouldn't lie to her about this, and I for once in my very long existence, I wasn't so sure I had the strength to get myself out of this alive.


	27. Chapter 27

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 27: Five Reasons for a Very Difficult Week

The week that followed my appointment as champion for Hogwarts was a very challenging week for a number of reasons.

Firstly, everywhere I went, people were congratulating me and wishing me good luck. I couldn't go anywhere without younger students, and some of the older ones looking at me with awe, making me more and more nervous that I wasn't going to live up to the hope they all had in me. I was sure I was going to let them down. I just didn't have the abilities they thought I possessed. This knowledge hung around my neck like a noose – a burden that might end up getting me killed.

Secondly, the girls… I had been used to the silly fantasies girls like Jessica had about us. Our beauty had made that a reality, and being privy to people's minds, forced me to hear it all the time. I had learned, over the years, to tune it out. But here, the girls were braver, less aware or less fearful of the subtle signals that kept the regular human girls from approaching us. All week, various girls from my class, and some from the years above and below, had approached me to make sure I knew their name and where I could find them. It was a boarding school, did they think I was dense?

One day, as I left the library heading for transfiguration, a mob of them walked up. I looked for an escape route, a direction I could begin walking quickly away as if I didn't see them. I had no such luck…

"Edward, would you sign my bag?" One of the 6th years from Ravenclaw asked, holding out a quill. I sighed. There was no way to avoid her without being extremely rude. I took her outstretched quill and signed the bag. "My name's Alicia, I'm in Ravenclaw." She attempted a flirtatious smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, as I quickly finished the signature and attempted to walk away.

"Mine too!" Her friend held out a quill, "I'm Jane, also from Ravenclaw."

I smiled and nodded signing her bag.

"How abou' my 'at?" I looked up with surprise to see one of the Beauxbaton girls, dressed in her light blue robes, holding out her hat and a quill.

"Um, what will Fleur think?" I asked, knowing she should be supporting her own champion.

"I am sure Fleur 'ill tink she wishes she 'ad beat me to meeting ze mos' handsome boy in ze school." She opened her eyes wide and smiled broadly. "I am Simone."

I quickly took the hat and signed, mumbling, "I need to get to class."

"Of course." She said shifting her weight to one side, and looking up at me with her head tilted to one side. I had seen this look before. Girls gave it to boys in high school when they were trying to flirt with them, as she was with me. It was completely more forward then I had been used to dealing with.

"Hmph! Really!" I heard Hermione's snort behind me. I turned knowing Bella would be there with her. She was glaring at Simone, and the group of girls that had begun gathering to ask for my autograph. I looked between her and the group, frozen in place – as if I had been caught doing something wrong.

Finally, I smiled at the group, "I really do need to get to class… sorry." I rushed off to meet up with Cedric.

"The girls here… are nuts" I said, recounting the encounter for Cedric, leaving out the part about Bella.

"Tough situation" he smiled, with a hint of sarcasm, "girls fawning all over you like that."

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes, "But really, I need to stick with you and the guys – I don't want to get caught like that again…"

He looked at me with surprise, "Don't you want to meet girls? I mean, I understand not being comfortable with a mob of them like that – but I would think, at this point, you could ask out any girl in the school."

"I don't want any girl in the school." I replied, not thinking.

"Do you have a particular one in mind?" He asked.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. Fortunately Professor McGonagall drew our attention to begin our lesson. I hoped Cedric didn't press further after class.

Today's situation didn't help and only added to the third difficulty I was dealing with this week – Bella's stress. She was already dealing with a number of difficulties and the scenario that played out in the hall only added to them. That night after school, Bella and I had an emotional discussion over the days' events – she was jealous and insecure. I was frustrated…

"Of course I trust you, Edward… We've been through this with Cho – which, by the way, we haven't made much progress on… I just don't like it."

"I don't like it either. Do you think I want a mob of girls coming up to me, wanting my autograph just because I am one of the champions? Would you?"

She flushed at that – it would be the last thing on earth she would want, "No – but do you have to do it? I mean, can't you just walk away?"

"That would be very impolite, Bella. You know I wouldn't… But I'll try harder to stick with Cedric and the other guys more often. The girls seem less open to walk up to me when I am with one the guys."

"Okay, I guess that will help…" she said hesitantly… then knowing the argument was over she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry, I am just so stressed right now. Things are… difficult."

I knew what she was referring to. Ron's initial reaction to Harry's appointment as champion had put a significant strain on their friendship. Bella and Hermione had been trying their best to bring them back together. Hermione had worked on Harry the Sunday after the Goblet to try to patch things up with Ron, but it seemed to have only backfired. The knowledge that Ron was jealous had only made Harry was just as angry with Ron – and now the two were at a stalemate.

"If they would just TALK to each other they could sort this whole mess out!" she fumed at me one day, "But no, they are both so… so… stubborn!"

I shook my head. This wasn't something I could help with, because of another problem.

My fourth, and most frustrating problem, was that the student body had taken sides in support of the champion of their choice and, for most of the student body - that was me. The entire Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses and a small portion of the Gryffindor house had decided I was the rightful champion for Hogwarts and, as a result, was torturing Harry wherever he went… and there was nothing I could do.

This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that it was prohibiting me from doing my job, namely, keeping Harry safe. I had planned to warn him first thing Monday morning, to give him time to prepare, but as soon as I was on campus, the feud that had built up over Sunday in our absence, made it impossible.

"Do you think you could arrange a meeting for us" I had asked Bella on Tuesday night, hoping the hype would calm down.

"I really don't think it's a good idea right now. It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just… not a good time." She said, frustrated.

The conflict only built up over the week, until Friday I when had noticed the addition of buttons on a large number of the students, starting with the Slytherins… For a moment, when I saw the glint of a button on a Slytherin robe, I thought Bella and Hermione's SPEW project had developed some legs, but then, I read it.

"Support EDWARD CULLEN – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!"

I sighed. I had heard as much from the minds and mouths of the majority of the student body. It took a few buttons until I saw the worst of it. I saw one of the student tap on the badge and the message changed.

"POTTER STINKS"

I fumed. It was entirely uncalled for. What could Harry do? It wasn't his fault he was in the tournament. He didn't even want to be. He just wanted to be… normal. That was a desire I understood all too well.

"Hey Edward" Ernie said, joining as at lunch on Friday, "Did you see these?" He held out one of the badges. "You've got quite the following."

"I don't want you to wear those." I barely contained my growl.

"But… they're in support of you?" James looked at me questioningly.

I looked between the both of them, "Please, just don't wear them – for my sake."

"Okay" they looked doubtfully between themselves.

"Guys, it's rude." Cedric broke in then "It's not very sportsman like – picking on Harry like that."

I smiled at his support.

"You're right, Ced." Ernie said, folding the button over on itself with his hand. It seemed to take some effort.

After lunch, as we were heading to Levitation, one of the second year Hufflepuffs, Peter ran up to us.

"Edward, you need to come with me… and bring your things! All the champions have to meet upstairs."

"What for?" I asked, puzzled.

"I don't know – Professor Dumbledore only asked me to find you in Levitation and tell you to come."

I waved to my mates and headed off with Peter – and that introduced the fifth difficulty of my week.

Peter let me upstairs to a small classroom. Fleur and Krum were already there, as were Ludo Bagman and another woman… a witch dressed in magenta robes.

"Hello Mr. Bagman… Fleur… Viktor… madam" I said politely to each as I entered the classroom. The room appeared to have been arranged for this meeting, the desks pushed out of the way at the back of the room, except for three which were set up in front of the chalk board, and had been covered with velvet. It looked like a set up for some sort of ceremony.

I looked questioningly at Ludo, "Ah, good day, Edward. You can join the rest… I'll do introductions once everyone else has arrived." I guessed we were waiting for Harry.

I looked over at Krum, who was scowling menacingly, glancing at the witch in magenta robes every few moments. _Rita Skeeter – that rag writer… what's she here for?_ He fumed as he remembered a particularly embarrassing expose styled article she had written on him before the World Cup.

Ah, so this lady was Rita Skeeter… She was the one who had written the article on the "vampire problem" the Ministry of Magic needed to deal with. I moved to the opposite side of the room, trying to avoid her attention, making casual conversation with Fleur.

"So, what do you think we're doing here?" I asked, trying to engage her in conversation.

"What do you tink? It's za Wand Weighing ceremony…" She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wand Weighing?"

"Yez – an' zis reporter – she iz wanting pictures, of course." She looked over me from head to toe with distain. _I don't know what Simone was going on about. ;e is beautiful, yes – but not so bright._

If I could have, I would have blushed at her harsh assessment. Instead I ignored it, "Of course, the Wand Weighing… I didn't realize it would be so soon" I lied.

"Well" she softened slightly, "Zis reporter – all she asks about is zat little boy – 'arry Potter." She rolled her eyes. Fleur was someone who was used to being the centre of attention, like someone else I knew.

The focus of our discussion walked in the room then. I heard his voice speaking with a boy from his house moments before I heard his knock at the door.

"Ah, here he is." Ludo jumped up quickly, ushering Harry into the room, "Champion member four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment-"

"Wand Weighing" Harry repeated nervously.

I appreciated that I wasn't the only one who had been completely clueless about this particular event.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead." Ludo said, "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter." He gestured toward her. "She's doing a small piece on the Tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." she said.

Part of my mind noted the way she looked over Harry like he was a piece of meat and suspicions surfaced as to her intentions. But a larger portion of my mind was working on the problem that was about to hit me right in the… ah… wand. My wand wasn't a fully functioning wand… I was sure this expert would know this at first sight… then here, in front of the champions, Ludo and this reporter, my secret – our secret would be revealed. I quickly thought through the possibilities. I could excuse myself to the bathroom, then find Carlisle and we could leave immediately… but that would leave Harry unprotected… and if we disappeared so quickly, it would only cause more suspicion.

What if, on the way, I snagged someone else's wand? I looked around at the possibilities. Maybe one of the champions? Or perhaps Ludo? A quickly slight of hand and I could have a real wand… I began taking careful inventory of each witch and wizard's wand, where they were kept, how easily I might be able to snag one as I walked by, then return it unnoticed.

It was then I noticed Rita Skeeter leading Harry to a broom closet off the main room. I replayed the conversation in the room back to find out Rita was leading him away to begin her article. I turned my attention to his mind to find out what was going on in that broom closet. I suspected that Skeeter woman was up to no good.

I frowned as I watched her use a magical pen, a "Quick-Quotes Quill" to turn Harry's feeble responses to her questions in to lengthy, colourful and, ultimately dishonest quotes. I shook my head – this was a problem… I was about to burst in on them and pull him out with a few choice words for Madam Skeeter, when I considered what she could do to my family… I gulped, thinking about her article on vampires. What if she discovered what we are decided to do an expose on us? War waged within me, my responsibility to protect my family vs. my duty to protect Harry… And this was my fifth problem – worry that, the further we went in this journey, the more we get into the wizard world, the closer we might come to discovery, starting with this very nosy, unethical reporter.

As I paused, torn between the two things I knew I should do, Dumbledore walked in with Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Mr. Crouch and the little old wizard we had met that day back in the summer at the wand shop, Mr. Ollivander. He glanced at me with dis-ease and I was relieved. He was surely the expert who would inspect our wands. He wouldn't expose my secret, I knew. But that left Harry and the Skeeter woman.

"Professor Dumbledore, Madam Skeeter has Harry in the broom closet. I suspect she's up to no good." I said, knowing I sounded childish saying it, but certain it would get the most immediate results.

"Ludo, how could you allow this – a reporter left alone with a student?" he quickly went the closet and opened the door with a sudden burst of strength.

"Dumbledore!" I heard Rita Skeeter exclaim with delight under laid with apprehension and fear, "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty" Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling, though not with joy, "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

She was unabashed, "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street-"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita." He replied politely, cutting her off, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Harry scooted out of the room as a fast pace, for a human, and joined Fleur, Krum and I. Mr. Couch had ordered four chairs to set out for us to sit on during the ceremony. I was relieved to have Harry sitting next to me, away from Skeeter, who had settled herself out of direct sight, with her parchment and her magic pen, ready for more of what I suspected would be lies.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore introduced him to us, as he took his place at judges' table, "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament" he glanced at me with a slight nod, as if to confirm that all would be okay.

Mr. Ollivander had taken to looking out the window, deep in thought. I wondered if his thoughts circulated around me and what he would have to say about my wand. I guessed this was a difficult situation for him – choosing between obligations… Or perhaps he was fearful of being a part of a situation that was certain to be wrought with trouble. I saw him take a deep breath as he turned.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?" Mr. Ollivander stepped toward the middle of the room, toward us, his hand out. Fleur stepped over to him, handing him her wand.

"Hmmm…" he inspected the wand, twirling it between his fingers like a baton. Pink and gold sparks flew out from the one end. He pulled it to his face, examining every inch of it carefully. I realized then that stealing another person's wand wouldn't have helped… A wand expert would have known. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible…rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela." Said Fleur, "one of my grandmuzzer's."

So she was part Veela. It made sense, her golden hair, the affect she had on the minds of the young wizards, her graceful presence…

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander replied, "yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if his suits you…" he ran his hand over the wand, checking for imperfections in the surface. He then muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bouquet of flowers burst from the wand.

He handed the bouquet to Fleur as he said, "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order."

He turned his gaze on me, "Mr. Cullen, you next."

I passed Fleur on my way over. She was smiling in relief as she passed… I, on the other hand, was attempting to keep an impassive expression on my face as I walked over to him and handed over my wand.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander said, masking his apprehension with an over abundance of enthusiasm... "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy." It looked very new and hardly used. I wondered what people would think of that… It should have been with me for the past six years and very well used by now. "It's in fine condition" he noted, giving me a knowing look, "you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night." I responded, grinning at his suggestion.

He nodded, muttering something under his breath and a stream of sliver smoke rings floated across the room. "Very good, Mr. Cullen. It is in exceptionally good order." He said, handing it back.

"Mr. Krum, if you please." Viktor rose and walked, slumped over, awkwardly toward Mr. Ollivander. I noticed he was duck-footed as he made his way across the room. He hastily handed over the wand and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes as he scowled at the floor. _Suppose he'll find a problem with the wand – seeing as it's not his…_

"Hmm… this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…" He held it up to his eyes, turning it again and again, "Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he looked at Krum in surprise, as Krum nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"

There was the sound of the firing of a gun and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the sun flooded sky.

"Good" he pronounced it, handing it back to Viktor, who looked visibly relieved as he walked back and took his seat.

"Which leaves… Mr. Potter." Harry walked up toward and handed over his wand. "Aaaah, yes" Mr. Ollivander's eyes gleamed as he examined the wand in his hands, "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

I saw the flash of the event in Harry's memory. He was at Mr. Ollivander's store with Hagrid, the very same store we had been at earlier this year. It was his eleventh birthday. He had just found out he was a wizard and everything was new and amazing to him, as it had been to us over the past few months. However, unlike us, he didn't just receive a wand from the back of the store. He tried wand after wand, various cores and types of wood, various sizes… until Mr. Ollivander pulled out the one he held in his hands now, made of holly, eleven inches long, containing the single feather from the tail of a phoenix. When Harry had waved this wand, magic had happened. "Curious… curious" Mr. Ollivander had said, explaining that the phoenix that had given the feather for this wand had only given two. The other had been the wand belonging to Lord Voldemort – the one that had murdered so many innocent people, including his parents, but had been unable to kill him, leaving him with his lightening bolt shaped scar.

Harry was anxious as Mr. Ollivander examined his wand. He worried that Mr. Ollivander would mention the origin of the wand and its connection. Rita Skeeter would have a field day with that, I was certain. But, after a lengthy examination, longer then the rest of ours had been, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, announced it was in perfect condition and returned it to Harry.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore stood at the judges table, dismissing us, "You may go back to your lessons now – or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

As he spoke, I thought I might have an opportunity to pull Harry aside and warn him about the dragons. However, as he was speaking a man with a black camera cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Ludo cried out, excitedly, "All the judges and champions. What do you think, Rita?"

"Er – yes, let's do those first." She said, eyeing Harry again, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

I knew then and there, I would have no such opportunity. I was certain Rita would do her best to get through the rest of us as quickly as she could, so she could glean more from Harry as she put him through was I expected would be an exhaustive photo shoot.

And so, with that I met up with my family and we returned home. I was happy to end this very challenging week, hoping things would look better on Monday.


	28. Chapter 28

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 28: Shield Practise

With such a difficult week, it was with great relief that I left Hogwarts every afternoon as soon as I could after classes were done. While Bella returned in the evening to work on her homework with Hermione, I stayed back at Venlaw to practise my shield with Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Emmett sat on the sidelines offering a few barbs now and then, but after complaining, we finally gave him a chance at the torch.

Jasper had been right not to trust him. Unlike Rosalie, who varied the intensity of the flame moving it across the surface, creating bursts of intensity now and then, while standing in front of me, Emmett decided my training required an additional "physical" element. While he was trying to torch me through the shield, he quickly dropped and did a leg sweep, taking out my legs and landing me on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" I complained loudly, as he stood over me, torch in hand.

"Do you think the dragon is just going to stand there and blow flames at you? You need to be prepared for the physical attack as well" He grinned.

"That's ridiculous! Jasper, get Rosalie back here." I complained.

"Actually, Edward, he has a point. You rely on your ability to hear your opponents move before they make it. With concentrating on the shield, you are less in tune with your ability… I think this is good practise."

And so now I was fighting a triumphant Emmett with a torch in one hand and the motivation to take advantage of my lack of concentration in the other.

'This is fun!" He chuckled, "You always cheated before. This sort of puts us on a level playing field."

"You wish" I countered as I took a minute to hear his plan to jump over my head and take me out from behind. I followed him with the shield between us, spinning around to catch him just before he landed, throwing him into a tree forty feet away.

"Good, good" Jasper commented… This breakthrough had been on Friday. I had been able to keep my shield at full strength and hear my opponent. "I think we'll be ready for Cedric tomorrow. I wasn't so sure… But I only had 19 days left.

The next day we gathered back out on the lawn. Cedric had met up with us after a trip to town with the rest of the Hogwarts students. I encouraged Bella to go with them… Hermione complained that Harry was being difficult about meeting up with Ron, and Bella wondered if she could help. But when she heard what we were going to attempt she refused to leave. She also refused to watch, waiting in the house, a ball of nerves.

"Alright Cedric, we need you to test out his shield." Jasper started as we gathered on the lawn, one week after the Goblet of Fire had named me as one of the champions.

And so here we stood on the lawn with Cedric, preparing for the first real test of my shield.

"Now, we want to be sure Edward's shield is up to strength, without actually killing him." He said carefully.

"Yes, not killing me would be preferable!"

Cedric smiled, "I'll try!"

"So, we are going to have Edward produce the shield and then hide behind that boulder. I want you to aim at the boulder with wizard's fire. That way, if it breaks through the shield, Edwards should still be protected." Jasper explained.

"Should?" I asked, hesitant. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore about this.

"Don't worry Edward, I won't hit you." Cedric encouraged.

I walked behind the boulder Emmett had carried out of the forest for the exercise earlier that day, before Cedric's arrival. With a flick of my wrist I produced my shield. Crouching down behind the boulder, I held out the shield with my one arm. Even that could be the end of me. If he only hit my arm, he could ignite the venom and I would burn from the inside out.

"Are you ready, Edward?" Cedric called out.

"Ready as I'll ever be – just make sure you don't hit me." I replied.

"Here it comes"

I heard a crackle and saw the flash of blinding light. Then I felt the drain on my concentration as the fire hit my shield, paused momentarily and then burned right through. The boulder shuddered as it absorbed the impact. I could feel the heat through the granite from the other side.

"Well, that was discouraging." Jasper commented.

"Why don't you use a patronus charm?" Cedric suggested.

"I don't think that one was pre-programmed into the wand." I replied hesitantly, as I stood up behind the rock.

"Did you stop it at all?" Jasper asked.

"I felt it hesitate as it hit the shield, but only for about four tenths of a second, and then it burned its way through."

"Well, that's a start" Jasper commented.

"Um, how can you be so precise?" Cedric asked…

"Oh, I was being facetious… I just meant it was a couple seconds." I replied, forgetting the Cedric knew we were muggles, not vampires. My guard was down here, at our temporary home. I would have to be more careful when Cedric was around.

"Oh… Well, do you want to try again?"

"Might as well" I replied. I set the shield, this time focusing on it with more intensity. I crouched down behind the rock. "Okay" I said when I was ready.

Just as before, I heard the crackle and saw the flash of light. I focused even harder as I felt the fire hit my shield. It stood for a full 12 seconds before burning through.

"Hey, I actually saw you stop that one." Cedric exclaimed.

"Yes, I felt it hold longer, maybe a few seconds, before the shield failed." I replied.

"Again?" he asked.

I was exhausted. Those two blasts had taken as much out of me as the entire first day of practise. I thought I had been gaining endurance over the week, but right now it felt like I was getting nowhere.

"Give me a minute," I said as I sat back on the rock.

"It takes a lot out of you, doesn't it?" He asked.

"More then I am used to… I am usually pretty resilient." I replied.

"It is probably because you don't have any magic to fuel it…" he suggested, echoing Carlisle's supposition last Sunday when we had first tried it.

"You're probably right…" I replied, taking deep breaths, trying to clear my mind.

"Have you thought at all about how you are going to get around the dragon?" He asked then…

"Actually, we have just been focusing on my not getting killed. We haven't gotten to that part yet." And now I only have 18 days… "Any ideas?"

"If you can lure it away or distract it, you would have an open shot at it." He suggested.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

He shrugged and we were quiet for a moment.

I took a deep breathe, "Okay, let's give it another try."

Standing behind the rock, I formed my shield, focusing on it… I tried to consciously block unnecessary thought processes, the other parts of my brain that had normally had other tasks to attend to – like the part that was constantly aware of possible threats, the part that paid attention to the presence of humans, the part that regulated my unnecessary breathing. I felt my shield strengthen. I crouched down behind the rock. "Okay."

This time, when I felt the fire hit my shield, I sensed the increased strength. Using more of my mind made a big difference. The shield held for a full minute and 37 seconds.

"Much better… much, much better" I heard Jasper exclaim.

"I have an idea, let's do it again." I suggested though I was tired. A thought had occurred to me, and I was excited to test it out. I formed my shield and this time, I blocked out all other functions – all other processes… lastly turning off the part of my mind that constantly monitored my family and Bella's activities. In that moment, I felt strangely alone, but focused. My single goal, my only thought was the shield. Everything else was gone. I crouched down behind the rock.

When the fire hit my shield, I could feel the difference in strength. It was holding up much, much better then the last time… A minute past, then two, then three… I felt another bolt hit. The strength of the shield diminished somewhat… Then another, this one dangerously close to my arm… I felt the shield begin to waver. I focused harder, but I knew it was only moments before it gave way. I could feel the heat getting closer to my arm as the fire slowly burned through the shield. I wondered if there was a way to move before it hit, or if the shield would dissipate it enough for my skin to protect me… I wondered if it would hurt terribly if it didn't. Then, in that moment, I allowed my mind to remember a picture of Bella's face…

Suddenly, my shield took on a strength it never had before. The fire repelled and I smelled the burn of the grass. Another bolt hit and another, each one glancing off and hitting the grass or a nearby tree. I allowed my mind to turn its more minor functions on – my breathing, my awareness of danger, my sense of humans – still the shield held. I didn't know how or why, but I continued testing it. I brought back my other functions – my special hearing, my awareness of my family and Bella as bolts kept flying at my shield. It was as I turned on that last function that I realized Bella was standing not more then five feet from me. What was she doing there?

"STOP!" I yelled. "Stop! Bella – what are you-" I started to ask, but she sank to the lawn in exhaustion.


	29. Chapter 29

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 29: Complications and Mysteries

"Bella, Bella" I ran, too fast, catching her just before she hit the lawn. I held her close, suddenly reminded that Cedric was right there, not more then a few feet from me. It seems he had run for her at the same I had.

"How did you get to her so fast?" he asked.

"Um…" I knew I had made a mistake. But the only thing I had thought of, in that moment, was Bella. "Adrenalin rush?" I was carefully laid her on the lawn, aware that if I was too familiar with her in front of Cedric, I risked giving even more away.

He kneeled down next to us, "Bella" he said, shaking her slightly, "Bella are you okay? Can you hear me?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I knew that concern – it mirrored my own. I didn't know what to do. I looked past Cedric to Jasper who was deep in thought, replaying what had just happened. His recollection was confusing… It…it couldn't be.

I looked to Alice. She was focusing on Bella and the future, trying to see when she would wake up. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had all run out to the lawn. It was as if we were all frozen in uncertainty and confusion.

What seemed like an eternity, but was actually only 3.4 seconds, Carlisle said, "We'd better get her inside and see what is wrong." as he walked toward Cedric and I. _I'll get her Edward… We need to be extra careful to keep Cedric in the dark right now._

But, as he walked toward us, Cedric gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up. I could see it took some effort for him – he exhaled loudly as he stood, baring he weight, slight as it was. "Where do you want me to take her?" He asked, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle paused, looking from me to Cedric and back again. I shrugged… "I guess to her bedroom?" he said, uncertain. I quickly ran through the room in my mind. No, not a good idea. I had left my Hogwarts robes on the bed when I changed when I got home and my 6th year books were sitting on the bedside table on my side of the bed, while hers were on the other… That would be hard to miss.

"I don't think we should make Cedric carry her all the way up the stairs – the sofa in the library should suffice." I suggested. Carlisle nodded, understanding the warning.

"I can carry her." Cedric insisted. I could see he was struggling moderately, though he was very hesitant to let her go. He was protective of her, and I could hear that her limp body in his arms felt good to him. He shifted her weight to get a better grip on her and started walking toward the house.

"Actually, the library would be quicker – and closer to my study where I keep some first aid supplies." Carlisle quickly said, in response to my panicked look.

"Show me the way." He carried her up the small set of stairs into the main entrance, which was currently covered in plastic due to the renovations, down the hall and laid her on the sofa in the library, stepping back only a bit as he kneeled down beside her. I used every ounce of self control to keep my hands from pulling him away and setting him, very forcefully, into a nearby chair. Instead I set myself into the very chair I had picked out for him and wound my fingers around its antique arms, as if that could keep me from moving.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Careful, Edward… It would be impossible to find a match to this set… I heard Esme's attempt at humour to lift my mood. I took a deep breath. That's better. It will be okay. He's not going to do anything. He's just concerned for her is all.

Mostly, she was right. Cedric was concerned for her… but I knew he cared for her… more then I had noticed… more then even he might realize… He was protective of her, that was certain. He realized that much. And he was worried about her… As I thought about it, I recalled that he noticed her when she arrived in the Great Hall every day, and when she walked by on her way to class. She passed through his thoughts on a fairly regular basis… It was almost like… OH! Realization hit me like lightening. It was just like me when I first started falling in love with Bella, before I knew it, before the accident.

_Edward, it will be okay. She is going to wake up in 14 seconds. See?_ I saw Alice's vision of Bella, opening her eyes, looking around the room confused. I quickly walked over to the sofa, wanting desperately to be the first face she saw when she awoke.

Just as Alice had said, her eyes fluttered open shortly after I arrived at the head of the sofa. She looked up at me and smiled. Then she noticed Cedric beside her. Confusion crossed her face.

"What? What happened?"

"You fainted" Cedric responded quickly, before any of us could say a word. What could we say?

"I think I'd better check you over, Bella" Carlisle said, needing not only to make sure she was okay, but to break up the awkward situation that was quickly developing. Cedric quickly moved out of his way.

_Edward?_ Carlisle gave me a knowing look. I stepped aside as well. He quickly went to work, checking her vitals, flashing a pen light in her eyes to check her pupil dilation, her blood pressure, her pulse, her temperature. At the same time using his extra senses to check her breathing, her heart, gauging the colour of her skin…

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"Fine…" she started, and then admitted, "tired."

"Do you know what happened?" she started to say something. Then with a quick glance at Cedric, she stopped for a moment… "Um, I came out to see if you guys wanted to take a break and have something to drink. I remember feeling dizzy. Then I was here." She lied unconvincingly.

"It seems you must have fainted from exhaustion. Have you been sleeping lately?" Carlisle gave her a loaded look.

"Ummm, No?" responded. She really was a lousy liar.

"I think you are over tired – probably from the stress of a new school and new surroundings. An accumulation of lack of sleep can cause havoc on your system. It's telling you to get more rest." He lied convincingly.

He stood up, looking at all of us, finally at Cedric, "She will be fine – just needs to get more sleep. I think she has probably had enough excitement for today. Maybe you and Edward can continue your practise tomorrow?"

"Sure" Cedric replied. _I don't know – maybe Madame Pomfrey should take a look at her. But Professor Cullen is a medical doctor. He should know… She just looks so pale, helpless. I wonder if I should stay…_

I couldn't stop the low growl from erupting within me, or the glare that took over the expression on my face. Fortunately it wasn't all that loud and I was able to quickly rearrange my features before Cedric noticed. It was just enough for Carlisle to get the message. Cedric had to leave – now!

"Cedric, I can appreciate your concern. Bella needs her rest now. Maybe you can check on her tomorrow." He said firmly.

"Okay" he said, not prepared to object to a clear directive. He turned to me, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, after lunch?"

"After lunch" I replied, hearing the gruffness in my voice.

"Come on, Cedric, I'll walk you to the school." Rosalie offered, flashing him her most winning smile.

"Thanks, Rosalie… but don't trouble yourself… I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he left the room and out the front door, a slightly dejected Rosalie shutting the door a little more firmly then necessary behind him.

"Maybe you can check on her tomorrow?" I burst out when we finally heard him leave.

"Edward, we needed to get him out of here." Carlisle replied calmly.

"But…" I glared at him, not willing to say what I suspected in front of Bella. I sighed deeply.

"Edward, I'll be okay," she said, misunderstanding part of my apprehension. But her comments brought me to the other issue at hand.

"Bella, what were you doing out there. You could have been killed." All my anxiety over her presence in the field, so close to danger, confusion over the picture of what had happened in Jasper's mind, and the potential of my best friend falling in love with my fiancée, all boiled over in my words – making them come out with unjustified anger. I took a deep breath; "sorry" I said more softly, "I shouldn't have said it like that… I was just worried." I kneeled down beside her as I wished I could have while Cedric was there.

She reached up and touched the crease in my brow, trying to smooth it out, "I know".

I reached down and stroked her hair. "So what did happen?" I asked, this time, with tenderness in my voice.

"I'm not entirely sure. I came out, like I said, to see if you guys wanted to take a break, and ask if Cedric wanted something to drink. Then I saw him strike you with wizard's fire from his wand, right at your arm. I suddenly thought that was the end, and then I felt… I felt you – and the shield. It was like I could feel the fire repelling from your shield… I guess it was pretty silly of me to be afraid for you. It's just when I saw the fire heading for your arm – it scared me." She blushed. "Then I fainted."

I looked from her to Jasper, who was still deep in thought… "Carlisle, can you get Dumbledore. I have a suspicion, but I would very much like his opinion…"

"Certainly" he said getting up.

I stared at Jasper in shock. No, it couldn't be, could it?

As it turned out, Jasper's request was entirely unnecessary, as the next moment Dumbledore appeared. "I ran into Cedric… It seems you had an interesting afternoon." He commented to our surprised faces.

"I was just coming to get you" Carlisle said, "It seems we have had an interesting development today… Jasper?"

"Yes, well, as you know, Edward is preparing for the first task. We have reason to believe a strong shield that could repel dragon's fire may be good to have on hand."

"It is always good to have a good strong shield in your arsenal of defensive curses" he replied, a smile on his lips. "Tell me, when did you decide this would be useful?"

"Not long after you left. Alice saw something to give us that idea."

"Fascinating…" He said, stroking his beard, "Well go on."

We all stared at him blankly, wondering what was so fascinating about the timing of Alice's vision, but he didn't continue.

"Yes, well – Edward has been practising all week with a torch, increasing the strength and endurance of his shield. Then today we brought Cedric over to test him against wizard's fire…"

"And how did that go?"

"At first, not great… He could only hold it off for a few seconds… Then a couple minutes… Then, he seemed to think of something and he tried again. This time he held it off for several minutes. It seemed to be holding so I told Cedric to hit him again and again… He was doing well, but then Cedric missed his aim and hit one near his arm, just as Bella came out. She yelled, No! and this time the fire repelled off the shield onto the grass. I had Cedric hit him again and again – it just kept bouncing off… And then, Edward yelled for us to stop and Bella fainted."

"Very fascinating… Edward, can you tell me what was different about the last time?"

"Well, I have to go back to the second last attempt to explain. I had been trying to focus harder on my shield, so I consciously cut off other unnecessary brain functions, like regulating my breath, keeping a watch for attack…"

Dumbledore was nodding, knowingly.

"And that was when my shield seemed to last a lot longer then before. So I wanted to try cutting off everything to focus only on my shield. I shut every other function and awareness off so it was just me and my shield – there was nothing else in my mind" I shivered remembering the aloneness I had felt, the eerie quiet.

"That was when my shield seem to last a lot longer. I could feel the strikes continuing to come and my shield holding them at bay, though I could feel it weakening slightly. Then Cedric hit the shield right by my arm. For a moment, I thought I that might be the end, as I felt my shield beginning to give way" I looked down embarrassed I had given into such a fearful thought. "Then suddenly the shield strengthened exponentially and the fire deflected… Cedric hit me again and again, but it was like nothing to deflect." I recalled the sense of victory and wonder at it – like something had suddenly gone right.

"I don't know what happened, but I thought I would try reusing my brain for other functions… reinstating things one at a time, until I reinstated the part of my mind that keeps a constant watch out for my family and Bella. That's when I noticed she was standing so close – almost in harm's way. I yelled stop, afraid she might get hurt and she fainted."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. I looked at him in shock. How could he treat her welfare so lightly?

"I'm sorry my boy, I am not laughing at her medical condition, I assure you… Jasper, what do you think happened?"

"Well…" he hesitated to admit his suspicions… they were impossible after all – or were they? "I think, somehow, Bella offered strength to Edward's shield. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I keep going over and over it in my mind and it's the only thing that seems to make sense – though it makes no sense at all."

"And why not?"

"Because, Bella is human… and non-magical… and how could she possibly?"

"How is any of what we do possible? I don't know – but I sense something in Bella – maybe an inner strength. I'm not sure what exactly, though it is particularly interesting that you can't read her mind, Edward… It could be that she, somehow, projected that strength into you when she saw that you were in danger."

"But, how could she do that" I asked, incredulous.

"Again, I don't know. I don't know any of this… I am just speculating, but I sense you have a very strong emotional tie – stronger then most." I remembered that Marcus had noted the very same thing – our strong connection, "Maybe, through that connection, she is able to increase your power with her own."

I shook my head. I just wasn't possible.

"What are you having such a hard time believing?"

I didn't know what to say… what he said matched the facts, but it seemed impossible…

"Bella" he looked at her "can you tell me what you felt when you saw Edward get hit?"

"All I could think was 'No' – and then it was like I could feel him – and feel the shield through him."

"And when he stopped?"

"It was like I was completely drained, exhausted… then I woke up here." She replied. "Do you really think I helped save him?" she said, suddenly excited.

"Yes, I do." He said, looking down at her kindly.

"But how?" she said, anxious.

"That, my dear, is what we need to find out."


	30. Chapter 30

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 30: Testing, Testing

Once Bella's energy had returned, we headed back outdoors to the yard to demonstrate for Dumbledore what happened earlier with Cedric.

"Edward prepared his shield and then hid behind this rock as protection – then I had Cedric shoot wizard's fire at him." Jasper explained the set up to Dumbledore.

"I see" he chuckled, "Not a bad idea, really, but I can understand how the danger to Edward arose. Let me." He said as we walked over to an open area, taking out his wand, as he spouted some incantation. "There" he seemed pleased.

We looked over to the area he had been working on and saw nothing.

"Come here, Edward. Let me show you what I've created." Dumbledore beckoned.

I walked over and stood beside him. "Reach out your hand." I did, hitting some invisible force. I felt around it… It was six and a half feet tall and 3 feet wide, entirely solid… or so I initially thought. As I kept feeling my way around, I felt a small hole, right at the height where I would naturally hold my wand. I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's a shield made out of a magical web. It will stay for quite sometime until removed by a wizard who knows or can figure out how it was made. It will repel both wizards fire and dragons' fire" he demonstrated by sending a quick bolt toward it, which bounce off and hit the grass.

"We can fix the lawn later." He said, noting the large number of burnt marks. "This should give you a better practise area.

I walked behind it, sticking my wand through the hole in the shield. There wasn't much room to move – the hole was only an inch in diameter. It would require a fairly conservative flick of the wand.

"And I recommend you wear your dragon's skin glove. It will give you a little more protection, should my aim be a little too precise…Shall we?" he asked.

"I suppose" I put on my gloves and took position behind the shield, drawing my wand.

He walked back several paces. "Now please create for me, if you will, your best shield."

I took a moment to clear my mind of everything else and put a halt to every other automatic brain function that wasn't absolutely necessary. Then I created my shield.

"I'm ready" I called out.

The bolt of fire hit instantly. It was just like before – the shield seemed to halt the fire, absorbing it somewhat, but not repelling it. I felt my shield weakening after four minutes and twenty-three seconds. After another thirteen seconds it was gone completely.

"Edward, that is impressive, given your lack of magical ability to fuel the spell. I am surprised you have managed this much on your own in only a week. You should be exhausted." Dumbledore said with admiration.

I was, but it was better then I had felt the first day. "Cedric mentioned something about that – he thought that my shield was more draining on me because I had no magic to fuel the spell."

"He was very right. For even a novice witch or wizard, a shield that can repel dragon's fire or wizard's fire, is a fairly simple feat. The spell itself is quite simple. But it does require a source – a fuel if you will – and that comes from your physical, mental and magical strength. Since you have no magical…"

"I use up my mental and physical" I completed.

"Yes, precisely…" Dumbledore nodded.

"Cedric asked about a patronus charm. Why we don't use that?"

"Ah, yes… the patronus charm is a very strong weapon – it can create the strongest shield and, if strong enough, can become offensive. But it requires much out of you – it takes on the essence of your magical self. I am afraid there is no way to pre-program a patronus charm into your wand…"

"Okay… I see." But, if he was impressed at my progress, what did he expect me to do for the tournament? I pondered that while he went on.

"So, now that we know what you can do on your own, we should try to figure out what Bella did…"

"I don't know what I did," Bella said, the crease appearing between her eyes. "I wish I did."

"Bella, of course, we don't expect you to know – that is what we are going to figure out." Carlisle said to her softly.

"Very true, well put Carlisle" Dumbledore agreed "but Bella, you do know what you did, even if you don't realize it yet."

"I do?"

"Certainly – so let's test it out, shall we? Edward? Are you ready?"

I wasn't so sure about putting Bella in danger again… I hated to see her drained as she had been earlier. I was about to object when she interrupted me.

"Edward, I know what you are going to say… I'll be okay – the worst that can happen is I'll need a good nights sleep." She insisted. I could see by the look in her eyes, there would be no arguing with her on this.

"Okay, but only one strike – and then I am shutting my shield down." If it was the shield that was bleeding her of energy, then shutting it off should stop that process.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dumbledore and Carlisle exchange a look. "Yes, he is always this over-protective." Carlisle commented, "He has a tendency for going a little overboard when it comes to Bella." He smiled kindly, like an amused father.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like Bella's track record didn't warrant it. She was a magnet for trouble. I had to be extra careful with her. I couldn't lose her again – Carlisle knew that… I sighed, this wasn't accomplishing what we were out here to do. I took my position behind the more permanent shield Dumbledore created, stuck my wand through, cleared my mind of all other functions and, stating, protego!, my shield was up. "Okay, I'm ready"

"Bella, I want you to watch as I send wizards fire toward Edward and think about protecting him." Dumbledore stated, taking out his wand. With a flick, a bold of wizard's fire hit my shield. There was no noticeable difference. My shield was holding, but it would only be for a few minutes. I watched as the fire held and dissipated before I released my shield. I looked back over to where Bella was standing beside Dumbledore. There was no noticeable difference in her wellness, other then the return of the crease between her eyebrows.

"Well, that didn't work." She spit out, obviously frustrated…

"Not to worry, dear" Dumbledore looked down at her kindly, "That was just the first try… what did you try to do just now?"

"I tried to think about his shield, to feel it like I did before… I just couldn't feel it…" she looked down, "I don't know what I did…"

"Maybe you are over-thinking it, Bella." Jasper suggested, "You didn't think about doing anything specific the first time, you weren't trying – it just happened."

"Yes, this time, Bella – don't think about doing anything specific, just think about protecting Edward…" Dumbledore suggested.

"Okay." She replied.

Dumbledore nodded to me. I took my position and produced my shield. "I'm ready."

A bolt of fire hit my shield just as before. I found I was getting stronger, I could hold it off as it dissipated with minimal damage to the shield, but it still wasn't repelling as it had that one time. I felt another bolt hit, and dissipate, then a third, and a fourth… I could feel my shield beginning to give way and then it was gone.

"Nothing…" Bella said bleakly. "I couldn't feel a thing."

"Try getting mad" Emmett said, suddenly, "That always works for me."

"I don't think she was mad when she did it before." I replied dryly.

"Couldn't hurt…" he shrugged.

"No… but that's not a bad idea." Carlisle mused, "Bella, what were you feeling when you came out earlier? It might be that whatever you did is triggered by emotion."

"I thought Cedric was going to kill Edward… I could see the fire right above his hand. I guess I was scared."

"Well, let's go with that." Dumbledore said.

We set up once more. I was beginning to feel the drain from all the practise, but, I noted that I would have been more then done by now last week. At least I was building some stamina…

When I was ready, Dumbledore let another bolt of wizard's fire fly at my shield. Again, I held it off for a few minutes. He kept hitting me again and again. I was improving considerably, despite my fatigue, but still, eventually, the shield failed.

"I tried… I really tried to be scared for him…" Bella moaned through frustrated tears. "Maybe I didn't do anything before. Maybe it was Edward all along." She dropped to the ground, resting her head in her hands.

Her sadness was heart breaking. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Bella, you did something – I couldn't have done that on my own."

"What do you mean – even you didn't believe Dumbledore when we talked about it inside." She growled at me through her frustration and disappointment. I could see she was trying hard not to let the tears that had welled up in her eyes spill over down her cheeks.

I pulled her tighter to me, "Bella, Bella… It's not that I didn't believe what he was saying – it is that I couldn't believe what I experienced. Bella you have no idea what I felt… It was like I went from putting all my strength and mind into the shield to it being effortless. That isn't something I could have done on my own."

"Hmmm. Edward, I have an idea, but it is going to take a leap of faith on your part. Let's go back to the boulder and re-create the same scenario from this afternoon. There are hundreds of variables that could be making a difference here. For example, this afternoon you were crouched behind granite. Now you are behind a wall of magic… This small difference could have an impact."

"But he is safer behind the magic shield." Bella objected.

"Bella, please dear, have some faith in me… We need to do this to make sure we haven't over-looked something. Some insignificant minute detail could be the key to the entire thing."

"Okay" she said, resigned. She began to rise and I helped her up, only so that I didn't have to let go of her for a few moments longer.

"Edward, take your place behind the rock."

I walked over to the boulder, and stood behind it, where I had been this afternoon.

"Now Bella, where were you standing when this happened?"

"Right about….here." she said, getting into position, five feet to my left.

"And the rest of you," He said looking around, "Position yourselves where you were when this occurred."

_I'm not sure what difference that would make_, Rosalie thought huffily as he retreated to the entrance of the house. She had been inside, but decided watching from the doorway was close enough.

"And where was Cedric?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was to my right and a little forward." Jasper replied.

Dumbledore got into position. "Alright, Edward, prepare your shield. Once it is up, I am going to hit it several times like Cedric did…"

I nodded in understanding as I prepared myself again. It was getting easier each time to focus my mind solely on my shield, to the exception of everything else. Once my shield was up, I crouched behind the rock to signal my readiness.

Almost immediately I felt bolts of fire hitting my shield, rapidly, one after the other. Whereas before one would hit and there would be a delay of fifteen to twenty seconds, now, they were almost one on top of the other. My shield began to weaken. I focused even harder, trying to remain strong under the onslaught… Again and again, the bolts hit, each one taking away some of my strength, some of my concentration, some of the shield.

One hit dangerously close… I could feel the heat. I concentrated harder to repel it. I tried moving my wand slightly upward so that the fire would be directed away from my arm, but then another bolt hit just below. I wondered if the dragon gloves I was wearing would protect me, only to remember that I had removed them when I was comforting Bella. I could see her face then, how she had fought off tears. Oh how I loved her.

Suddenly, the shield took on a strength of its own. The fire that had been sizzling on the surface, burning its way toward me repelled and hit the grass. Two more hit in close succession, and then ceased.

"Edward, release your shield, NOW!" Dumbledore ordered, looking to a point five feet to my left. I turned to see Bella, teetering unsteadily on her feet. I ran to catch her before she fell.

This time, she managed to stay upright. She was breathing heavily, "I'm alright, I'm alright." She repeated between breaths.

"Sit down" I urged her and she took my hand as I lowered her to the grass. "Are you okay?"

"It was better this time," she panted, "Not as difficult… not so tiring…"

I looked up to Dumbledore with all the unspoken questions in my mind. What happened? Why did it work this time? Was this dangerous for Bella? What if we didn't stop in time?

"Hmmm." He said in response to my questioning face. "I think we've done enough testing for today. Let's get Bella inside and have a cup of tea… and some sweets if you have any." His eyes twinkled.

I gathered up Bella as I had wanted to earlier today when Cedric was here, and carried her in. She only protested slightly at the beginning, but I knew she was tired, and she knew I didn't want to let her go. I set her down in the library in one of the chairs as she directed. She was wiped out, but still, she didn't want to lie on the sofa like an invalid if she didn't have to.

Esme brought out a pot of tea and two cups. Dumbledore poured her a cup as was his practise and handed it to her, before pouring a cup for himself.

"All I have are some lemon drops I found it the cupboard – I haven't ventured into baking yet…" Esme held out a small candy dish. "I hope they're not stale."

"Ah, lemon drops… one of my favourites." He offered one to Bella, who refused, then took one himself, "Ah ha, not stale at all." He smiled brightly.

I briefly wondered if he had forgotten our purpose for gathering in the library, he was so relaxed and thoroughly enjoying his sweets and tea. He took a second, and then a third, before offering to Bella again.

"No, thank you. I'm fine, really." She responded.

The room was dead silent, save for Bella's breathing and heart beat and Dumbledore's slurping and the sucking noises he was making on the candy. I looked over to Carlisle, wondering if I should say something. He was an old man, could it be that he was experiencing some senility? It was hard to imagine, he seemed so bright, vital and alive…

_Give him a minute_, Carlisle warned, noting the tension in my shoulders. I nodded my understanding.

After he'd finished his fourth lemon drop and slurped the last of his cup of tea, he set his cup down and sat back in his chair.

"Well, now that we've taken care of that bit of business – let's return to the earlier matter. Clearly something worked that last time that didn't work before… Let's go over it in detail. First, Bella – what did you experience?"

"I was standing watching you, just like before. You were striking him again and again." she said with a hint of accusation in her eyes and her tone, "It looked like more then he could handle. I knew you wouldn't hurt him, but I thought about what it would be like if this was the task and it was a dragon hitting him with blasts of flame. A dragon won't let up, and won't be worried about hurting him."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "True – there is a very real danger. Given the opportunity, a dragon will try to kill his opponent."

She blanched at his candour. "So… then… I was really worried about him, like he needed protection, then I felt his shield. I could feel you striking him…" Again, she gave him a slight accusatory glare.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Jasper, what did you observe?"

"It was pretty much the same as before – at some point the shield changed and became much more resilient. The only difference was that Bella didn't yell 'No!' this time."

"Hmmm… Anyone else…" I was about to speak, "other then Edward."

There was a chorus of shaking heads… so Dumbledore turned to me. "Edward, I want to you to think hard… don't miss any detail, no matter how small it might seem. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, you were hitting me with bolts of fire. There was no delay between strikes. I was certain my shield was going to give way soon… Then you hit me near my arm, and I worried that the fire was going to burn through my shield to my arm. I remembered that I took off my gloves when I was comforting Bella… Then the shield strengthened."

Dumbledore leaned toward me, looking intently in my eyes, "Edward, think very carefully… When this happened before, with Cedric… did you think anything in particular just before…"

"I was thinking that the fire was going to burn through to my arm, I wondered if it was the end…" I was embarrassed that I had given into such fear…

"So both times, you realized the fire was going to burn through to your skin… You thought you might die…" he mused, shaking his head, "That could be it – the fear of death caused you to reach out, somehow – to make the connection or call on more strength to preserve your life…"

It made sense. There was a certain logic to it… But even Dumbledore didn't seem entirely satisfied with the explanation. Unfortunately, Bella still wasn't looking entirely stable, sitting in her chair. I didn't want to risk another attempt… not tonight.

Dumbledore left not long after the end of that discussion, still clearly deep in thought. It was still early, but I was tired from the day, and I knew Bella was tired, too… I pulled her into my arms to carry her upstairs.

"Edward, really, this is getting a little ridiculous…"

"Bella, humour me – I don't get to do this nearly as much as I want."

"But-" I cut her off, as I pulled her lips to mine. The rest of my body took over, carrying us up to our bedroom, while I concentrated on her lips, to the exclusion of almost everything else...


	31. Chapter 31

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 31: Revelation

For the second night since our arrival, I didn't leave while Bella got ready for bed. I was still a little worried about her energy level. I didn't want to return to find she had fainted in the bathroom and hit her head on the cabinet – and so I listened very carefully as she walked through her night time preparations, listening for any hesitation or hint that she might loose consciousness.

_Edward, I am just outside the door with some food for Bella_, Esme spoke to me through her thoughts.

I quietly opened the door and took the tray from her, softly thanking her for her thoughtfulness. Bella needed rest, but she also needed nourishment.

I set the tray down on the bed and continued to listen to her preparations. It was a little torturous… I had always been able to hear her movements, the sound of cotton pulling over her skin, the click of the buttons on her jeans and the denim as it slid off her legs. But, with this past week's practise, I found my ability to focus had increased dramatically – intensifying the effect of listening to her get ready. It was almost as if I were in there myself. I shook my head away from that thought. It would only lead down a path we had agreed not to go…

Thankfully, she didn't take long, and with a sigh of relief she walked out of the bathroom in her typical evening attire – cotton pants and a tank top.

"Esme brought this up for you…" I said gesturing to the tray.

"Oh, that was so kind… Thank you Esme." She only spoke a little more clearly as she said it, knowing Esme could hear her from anywhere in the house.

_Tell her she is very welcome_, Esme replied.

"You're welcome…" I smiled.

She had already started picking at the food. Instead of putting together a meal, Esme had prepared a tray of fruits, berries, cheeses, some almonds and cashews and a cup of yoghurt – all full of nutrients she would need to regain her strength. "This is amazing – it is exactly what I was hungry for…" she admired as she dug in, sipping from the tea that accompanied the food, along with a bottle of water.

Once she had satisfied her physical hunger, the fatigue began to take over. "I don't know what's come over me," she said, stifling a yawn, "I can't keep my eyes open."

"You've had a long day," I said, tucking her into the bed, ensuring the warm bedspread was well in place.

"Edward, for tonight – at least for a little while, can you please just hold me? I want to feel you next to me, not this heavy blanket…"

I hesitated, not wanting to chill her.

"You can tuck me all in once I'm fast asleep…" she smiled at my hesitancy, "Just for now… I missed you."

I missed her too. I crawled into the bed, under the covers and pulled her close. The warmth of her there, magnified by the insulating factor of the covers was more incredible then the warmth of the sun on a hot cloudless day. Many times, since our move to Forks, I had gone to my meadow… now our meadow, and lay out in the sun, willing it to warm my body until I felt almost human again. Laying here like this with Bella, I felt human again… maybe a little too human, as I felt her warm body curved against the shape of mine.

She had fallen asleep quickly, and though I had intended on following through with her suggestion, I found it hard to pull myself away. She seemed warm enough, so I stayed – with her head resting on my arm, her body curled with her back to me. I rested my other arm across her and absentmindedly let my hand wander along her face, feeling her brow, her cheek bones, her jaw, down her arm, then finally settling around her waist. I pulled her closer to me, as I kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night, my Bella… my love." I whispered.

As she slept, I considered our practise today and the startling events, along with our current theory on how it happened. I was very curious to try it out, but something in me said we didn't have it quite right. There was something missing.

I let my mind wander back to those two instances when my shield had taken on an entirely different level of strength. It was difficult to get a full picture, as my mind had been so focused on the shield, I had no memory of what anyone else was doing during that time. I could only recall my own thoughts and actions – something that was very unusual for me. I was used to a perfect recollection of not only everyone else's actions, but thoughts as well.

So, I played it over and over in my mind, not really hoping to get any answers. Without being able to see what Bella was doing at the same time, it was almost impossible to think that I might come to any sort of solution. Still, I played and replayed it in my mind… I got partially bored with the exercise and let one part of mind continue, while I wandered to other thoughts….

Cedric had asked what I was going to do to distract the dragon. I had been so focused on the shield, I hadn't thought much about that until he asked me. And then we were so focused on finding out what was happening with Bella and the shield, I hadn't thought to bring it up with Dumbledore.

I frowned… Dumbledore had said he was surprised by my progress, and yet I was still much too far away with so little time to get ready. What did he think I was going to do when faced with a dragon full of life ending fire? Did he have a back up plan? I couldn't imagine he would just let me out there to die. He was someone who had seen a lot in life and been through some difficult times, but he wasn't hardened in that way. He must have some other ideas of how to get around the dragon, if the shield wasn't enough.

He couldn't have known the affect Bella would have on my shield – not before he even knew who she was. No, though he didn't seem as surprised as we were, he was still surprised. This was definitely an interesting development for all of us.

I allowed my mind to muse over that, while reaching for the copy of "Advanced Potions" I had taken out of the library. I was intrigued with the theory, though frustrated with the constant scrutiny of Snape. He always managed to find some piece of knowledge I hadn't read in a book. I hated that and would do everything I could to avoid the embarrassment of sitting there, blank faced while he sneered at my lack of ability. Certainly, there was magical ability required for this that I did not possess, and a certain art to the science… It wasn't that you could just throw all the exact ingredients in a bowl and mix – there was a subtly to it, as evidenced by the copious notes in the margins of Hermione's text books I had read earlier in the semester. To be honest, I was a little frustrated that Rosalie doing better in the class then I was. She just seemed to have a knack for the art of it, that I hadn't picked up naturally.

Hmmm… Rosalie – she really was doing well here. She and Emmett had figured out how to deal with the Draco Malfoy problem – primarily by calling him on his bluff through their incessant false praise. I had to admit, I sort of enjoyed his discomfort, after all he'd done to Harry. But, more recently, Rosalie had found another source of discontent - Fleur. She had always been vain, but until now, she hadn't really had a good reason to feel inadequate in the physical beauty department. Fleur posed some real competition. She was definitely a beauty – with the Veela blood in her, she rivalled Rosalie's perfected vampire features. The two were cut from the same cloth, as Fleur felt the same fierce competition to be the fairest in the land in light of Rosalie. The two had taken to giving each other the cold shoulder whenever they had reason to come in contact with each other, and glare from across the room.

On the up side, it had improved her feelings toward Bella significantly. Her primary issue with Bella was my attraction to her, when I hadn't been to Rosalie, but deep down she knew that wasn't about physical beauty… With Bella she was confident in her superior beauty, though I wouldn't have agreed. She knew, on some level, that my attraction to Bella was deeper then that – it had to do with her character. Of course, it bothered her deeply that Bella seemed to have the same affect on Cedric, or at least she did today.

That brought my mind to a topic I had been avoiding since earlier today. Cedric… He truly had become the best friend, other then Bella and my family, I'd ever had. I couldn't remember having close friends as a human. Cedric was someone who, if not for all the issues we were facing at the moment, I could talk to openly – man to man. He was, above all other things – good. He was bright and creative. He had considerable strength and his magical powers rivalled my vampire powers. In any other circumstances, we would have been close lifelong friends.

But I couldn't shake my jealousy at the growing feelings he was having for Bella. What was it with her and mythical beings. It was almost as if she was destined to be with someone who was more then human… I suppose, out of the two choices, Cedric would have been better. Magician/muggle marriages were, at least, not unheard of. Unlike vampire/human ones… But we were past that, I knew. I couldn't live without her and, by some incredible stroke of luck, she felt the same way about me. I knew that now – after all we had been through with Jacob, I knew that in my core.

So, then, why did his feelings – pure as they were – bother me so much. I felt shame at the anger I had felt toward him, the jealousy I had allowed to boil up over into a growl. Thankfully he had been to pre-occupied to notice. I wondered, should I tell him? It seemed less then noble to allow him to become further attached, when she was my fiancée. Or was it just my jealousy that was motivating me - my desire to stake my claim. Was I fearful she would change her mind? No, not any more. I was confident in her.

Bella – she was the \ most important aspect in all of this. Her feelings, her safety – had to be the primary concern. She wouldn't want him to be hurt. She had already been through that with Jacob, and I could see that would be a wound she would carry for the rest of her existence. But she also had to be safe. As much as I trusted Cedric, it could slip. Unintentionally he could release information on our relationship that this Voldemort could use against us. I shuddered at the idea of this dark wizard, taking Bella captive, just to force me to do his bidding. And I had no doubt that I would. No, we had to do everything in our power to keep this a secret – to keep her safe.

She moved slightly beside me then, her face partially covered by her long silky brown hair. I brought my hand to her face, to move it away. She had the face of an angel, sleeping her beside me. A small smile curved it's way through her lips. She was coming to my favourite part of every night…

"Edward…" she spoke through her sleep, "I love you."

"As I love you" I answered her sleeping form, bringing my lips to her hand gently, so as not to wake her.

"..must protect you… must find the way…"

She must be recalling our practise this afternoon. I frowned, momentarily distracted by the mystery of what had happened.

"…wizard's fire – No! Cedric!..." I looked down at her in love, wishing I could take this concern away. It broke my heart to see her in distress like this. I rememorized her face as I looked at her. I wished I could wake her to look into her deep brown eyes and see a glimpse of the person behind them, my Bella. I felt such a surge of love as I pictured her in my mind as I had seen her so many times, looking into my eyes with love and tenderness. She stirred, now, restless in her dreams, "Dragons… no, No, NO!!!..."

The air fizzled with electricity around us for a moment. I could feel it. I tentatively reached out, feeling foolish as I did. I wasn't sure what I expected. There was just an energy all around us, almost tangible. I carefully reached over to my nightstand where I had set my wand when I carried Bella into the room. I carefully and quietly gave it a flick, "protego".

My shield instantly flared up… The energy I had felt around us, suddenly absorbed into my shield, giving it the same indescribable strength it had the two times that Bella had been connected to it. I immediately released it at that… Would it drain Bella to have it up?

She settled into a deep sleep then as I played back the events of the past day… the two times during practise when Bella and I had been inexplicable connected, and just now, when in the midst of her dream – a dream where she imagined I had been in mortal danger – the air had sizzled with electrical current.

Dumbledore had been right. She did have some strength in her, some sort of power. Even Aro had commented on it, though I had been much less interested in his theories at the time. Was it some sort of inner strength, as Dumbledore called it? She had always been a woman of character – perhaps that it what made her so. She wasn't one to follow the crowd. She would do what she thought right. Could that be part of it? I wasn't sure – but I was sure that something had happened here tonight, and it wasn't because I thought I was in mortal danger and reached out to her. Our theory was incomplete.

I reached out with my mind to find Carlisle's, pouring over some book Dumbledore had leant him on vampires and wizards and their interactions over history. "Carlisle?" I spoke clearly as I laid back on our bed.

_Yes, son…_

"Our theory isn't right. It isn't about me reaching out for strength. It has to be something Bella is doing."

_I was thinking the same thing. It just seems to be incomplete somehow._

"Yes… Cedric is supposed to be over tomorrow afternoon for practise. Do you think we could get Dumbledore back here first thing in the morning? I think we need to figure this out."

_I'll get in contact with him as soon as it is reasonable. See you in the morning._

"Thanks." I returned to my potions book and waited for the dawn.

Bella slept longer then usual. When she finally awoke, I had breakfast prepared and waiting on the tray on her night stand.

"Wow! Edward… You are going to spoil me. You realize, of course, you are setting an impossible standard for your self to keep as my husband." She grinned.

"I thought that was what I was supposed to do – treat you like a queen until I get my ring on your finger…and then you're stuck with me."

"Ha ha!" she shot back sarcastically, rolling her eyes – reaching for a piece of toast.

Truly, I didn't mind doing this for her. I could do it until the end of time. I knew, though, after time many couples did fall out the patterns of behaviour that made them fall in love in the first place… I had seen it time and time again over the century that spanned my existence. Men who stopped bringing their wives flowers or telling them how much they love them. Women who stopped giving their husbands that special smile that told them they were the only one… It was the fickleness of human emotion. Vampire emotions were much deeper and much less changeable. I only had to look to my own family to see the truth of that – three perfectly matched couples, still as much in love as the day they met.

I looked over at her, sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking her orange juice. I reached across the bed, swept the hair from the back of her neck and planted a kiss, gently. I grazed my lips along her shoulder, taking pleasure in the heat coming off her body, lighting my lips aflame.

"Hmmm" she smiled. "Hungry?" she teased.

"Very" I replied, exactly as I meant it. I wanted her… I always had… "But we have work to do." I pulled away as she finished her breakfast and rose to get ready.

We met up with Dumbledore and the rest of the family in the library. Dumbledore started pouring the tea as we walked in, holding out a cup to Bella, and then preparing his own.

"Carlisle mentioned you aren't confident in our theory." Dumbledore started after he finished his tea. "I have to admit, I am not completely satisfied myself, but I am curious as to why you feel this way."

"Well.." I started, gathering my thoughts from last night, "It seemed somehow incomplete to me as well, yesterday, but I couldn't think of why. Then last night, as Bella was sleeping it seems she was dreaming of the practise and the coming danger… she seemed very upset." I looked over at her then, realizing she would be embarrassed by this information – the fact that she spoke in her sleep. I wasn't sure how to continue without admitting that.

"And how do you know what she was dreaming? I thought you couldn't see into her mind." Dumbledore pushed for clarification.

"Well…" I hesitated.

"I talk in my sleep" Bella blurted out, then blushed, "It makes it pretty clear what I am dreaming…"

"I see" Dumbledore stoked his beard, the twinkle back in his eye. "Go on."

"Well, she seemed to be dreaming about Cedric sending wizard's fire at me… and then about dragons… she was very distressed… And then it was like electricity filled the air."

"So it would appear that she believed you to be in mortal danger?"

"I would guess so."

"Bella, do you think you felt that way yesterday, during practise?"

"With Cedric, yes – I thought the fire was going to hit his arm. With you, I thought that was a possibility, but I knew you would have someway to save him. I trusted you to protect him."

"But you envisioned what was to come – the dragon…" Dumbledore led.

"Yes, I did. I feared for what was to come. But I didn't think he was in mortal danger in the moment. I knew that I needed to figure this out because he would need it, in the task ahead…"

"Hmmm" Dumbledore considered what she said, "Still, your fear for what was to come could have been the trigger…"

"But, Edward has been in mortal danger before… when he fought Victoria. There was a point when I wasn't sure – when I feared for his life." She flushed, remembering her foolish attempt to create a diversion by spilling her own blood. "And before, with James… I wasn't entirely with it, but I remembering being afraid for him…"

"And this didn't happen either of those times?" Dumbledore asked.

"No" we responded in unison.

"Curious… Edward, what were you doing last night?"

"What?" I asked, a little shocked by his implication.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, my boy – clearly you were with Bella… I was just wondering, before you felt the energy – what exactly were you doing?"

"I was looking at Bella."

"Think carefully, Edward – what exactly were you thinking about and doing – I mean every small insignificant detail…"

"I was wishing I could take away her worry and stress. I was looking down at her, wishing I could wake her to look into her eyes. I imagined it, actually – remembering the way she looks when she looks at me." I looked down, somewhat embarrassed at my admission.

"And what, exactly were you feeling?"

"Overwhelming love." I looked over at Bella, feeling the warmth flood through me. I wasn't embarrassed about that.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, deep in thought… After 42 seconds he spoke again.

"Edward, think back to the two times yesterday when you accessed Bella's power – did you see Bella's face?"

I considered that for a moment. Just after I had given into fear, I had – I had sought out one last look at her face in my memory, as if that might be the last thing I would hold onto and carry with me into whatever came after this for creatures such as us. And I had felt overwhelming love… Oh my… It couldn't be, could it?

I searched back through to my battle with Victoria. Had I ever done that? I had worried about her, yes – but I had never felt that I was anything but in control of the battle. I had been sure of myself. While I kept a watch out for Bella, to make sure she was safe, I had never had a moment when I just wanted to see her one last time – to look into her eyes and experience the love we shared. Nor with James…

I looked up at Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling and he looked as though he was suppressing a chuckle. "I see you have discovered the magic."

"Yes… I think it takes both of us – Bella has to feel the need to share her inner strength or whatever it is she has, and I have to seek it out… and the connection is… love?"

"It would seem so." He smiled.

_All you need is love, love…_ Emmett started humming in his head. I tried to ignore him.

"But… how? Does that make any sense?" I asked, puzzled. It seemed, well, ridiculous.

_There's only one thing, two do, three words four you, I love you…_ I shot a glare at Emmett, he was getting on my nerves.

"How does it not?" Dumbledore pointed out, "I believe it was love that saved Harry from Lord Voldemort when he was a baby – the love that his mother had for him, that she would lay down her life for him… That is more powerful magic then any of this." He said gesturing to his wand and robes.

"But love… everyone loves…" I replied.

Emmett had begun audibly humming, "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback.

"Do they? Does everyone love full, unselfishly? Putting the other's needs before their own?"

I considered his words. It was true that many people professed to love, and perhaps they love for awhile, but eventually their selfish nature takes over… To love unequivocally, unconditionally… that described the incomprehensible love that Bella had for me. Was that her gift, her strength? Her ability to love? It would explain the strong connection Marcus already sensed between us. It would explain why she was with me, still, after all we had been through.

"So, she is powering my shield with love?" I asked.

"Then we'd see the day… that nobody died…" Emmett sang softly.

"Shut up Emmett." I growled.

"You know" Emmett interrupted, "I've always thought of Jasper as the emotional brother. You always seemed so stoic all these years. But you're really getting all soft and mushy in your old age" He grinned at me.

"Butt out, Emmett" I growled.

"No really, it's so sweet to see this side of-" Rosalie's hand hit the back of Emmett's head, cutting him off.

I shook my head at him. "Sorry Dumbledore… Emmett's needing a little attention… He's feeling left out." I glared.

Dumbledore smiled, "You asked if she was powering your shield with love… I'm not sure that is exactly it… It seems that love played a part in making the connection, but I think the power or strength is something that is a part of her… I suppose you'll find out more when she is changed, but I sense there is something there." He mused.

"We never said she was going to be changed." I pointed out.

"Really? Oh well, I must have just assumed…" Dumbledore smiled. I guessed he knew that as well as I did, just as he knew that she was going to be changed without us telling him. He could read us…

"So, if all that you've said is true, I should be able to access her 'inner strength' or whatever it is by making that connection…" I proposed.

"It's worth a try… shall we?" He got up and gestured toward the door.

We set up again in the yard. This time we decided to use the magical shield Dumbledore had created. We could always move to the granite rock if that didn't work.

"Protego!" I stated, creating my shield, focusing only on it.

"Bella, now I want you to focus on needing to protect Edward. Try to think of the dragons, as you did yesterday… Now Edward, I want you to think of Bella…" Dumbledore ordered from his spot 5 yards away.

I thought of Bella, of her goodness, her kindness, her love, I pictured her face and looked into her deep eyes, allowing myself to feel overwhelmed in my love for her….

Suddenly I felt my shield increase exponentially in strength. "Fire away, Dumbledore." I called out as I concentrating on holding the connection to Bella.

Several blasts of fire hit my shield and were easily deflected. Dumbledore stopped, and I released my shield….

"Wow! I did it!" Bella grinned as she swung dangerously back and forth. She stumbled slightly to the left, but I caught her before she was in any danger of actually falling.

"I wasn't going to fall." She grumbled.

"I know." I smiled, "I just didn't want to take the risk."

Dumbledore walked over. "Well that worked." He said with delight… "Now we just have to figure out how to do it without draining you entirely of your energy."

"That concerns me... We were connected for only 3 minutes and 47 seconds and she was left pretty tired… How is that going to work when I face the dragon?"

"She'll have to build up her strength just as you did this past week…"

"But, Cedric – he doesn't know. Should we tell him about Bella's power?"

"No, I think that would require telling her about the connection between you." Jasper jumped in. "That is not a good idea, strategically."

"I agree, Jasper." Dumbledore nodded, "But you need to practise and Cedric is a good candidate to help you… what if Bella just came out to watch?"

"We could set up lawn chairs and make a day of it." Alice said excitedly…

"Alice, it's November – not exactly lawn chair weather…" I argued, "but could Bella's strength work from inside the house?"

"Let's test it out." Dumbledore suggested.

Esme walked Bella into the house, with Carlisle following along _I'll keep a close watch on her, Edward, and warn you if it becomes too much…_

We set up again, me behind the protective shield, Dumbledore by Jasper. I brought up my shield and called out ready, clearly so that Esme and Carlisle could let Bella know. I focused on Bella again, trying to make that connection… In a moment, I felt the strength flow through me into the shield. "It's working" I called to Dumbledore.

He shot a couple of practise shots at the shield, then we quickly ended it and I let down my shield. We had proven that it works – no need to push Bella even further. We returned to the library where Bella was sitting in one of the chairs, looking a little pale, but very pleased with herself.

"It worked" she said, smiling.

"It sure did." I replied, pulling her gently to me. She looked so delicate right now, I hesitated, but I knew she would want the closeness as much as I did.

"Well, since we've worked that all out, I think I'll head back to Hogwarts to see what other mischief is up. I am sure Cedric will be by later to practise…" he turned to leave, but then turned back again, "If I might snatch another of those lemon drops?"

Esme smiled, "Certainly," she retrieved the dish for him.

"Most kind." He popped one in his mouth and returned to Hogwarts.


	32. Chapter 32

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 32: Final Preparations

After lunch Cedric arrived at the house, ready to practise, but not before he checked on Bella. As difficult as it was, I stood idly by while I watched him hover over her, worried about her health, proving his feelings had grown far stronger then I was comfortable with.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling today? Any better?" _She looks so pale and tired. I wonder if I should mention it to Madam Pomfrey. She could look at her sometime when Bella is at the school, so as to not offend Professor Cullen._ He considered as he greeted her. She had taken up residence for the day in the library with a copy of Hogwarts, A History that she was reading through, while preparing to assist me in our practise.

"Yes, a good nights rest and some food and I am feeling much better, thank you for asking." She replied pleasantly. She seemingly had no clue as to what was going on with him.

"It is good to see you up. I was a little worried yesterday…"

"Yes, well, I tend to overdo it sometimes – studying for classes, getting caught up to everyone else…" It seemed the best way for her to lie was to actually tell the truth, or find pieces of the truth that, in the appropriate context, gave the best impression she could.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" _She should probably stay in bed… tired as she looks. But I would rather see her there… why is that, I wonder?_ The thought of her not being at school on Monday was truly disappointing to him. I held my jealousy as he considered his feelings.

"Definitely… I can't miss any class, I would fall behind."

_She is so hard-working, and smart…_ "I could bring you homework if you did…" _Why did I just offer to do that? It would make much more sense for Edward or Rosalie…_

If I wasn't having such a hard time keeping my jealously in check, I might have found his internal dialogue amusing. It reminded me of those first days with Bella, when I found myself saying things or thinking things that I had never said or thought before – finding reasons to talk to her, and then talking about the most inconsequential topics, and yet being utterly fascinated with her responses. However, it wasn't amusing to me, it was alarming and I desperately wished we could get going to our practise.

She laughed, "Thanks Cedric, but I am sure Edward or Rosalie could manage, if I did miss… But really, I am feeling a lot better. I just need to take it easier – have a quiet day inside. I appreciate your concern, though."

_She has a very musical laugh…_ "I am very glad to see you doing better. I suppose Edward and I ought to get practising." He seemed slightly disappointed at the need to leave, though excited at the prospect of working on preparing for the first task.

"Cedric, that's probably a good idea." Carlisle commented, "I know Edward has been looking forward to getting you out into the yard again for practise" I smiled at his hidden meaning "– and while Bella is very good at covering up her exhaustion, she really needs some quiet today…"

"Of course." Cedric responded, heading for the door…

Once outside, I showed him the shield Dumbledore had prepared.

"This is a very complex web." Cedric commented, examining it, "I have no idea how I would even begin to construct such a shield…. Very strong and durable – unless Dumbledore comes by himself to dismantle it, I'm sure it would stand for a thousand years." He appraised it as a connoisseur for a fine wine…

"Yes, it was very kind of Dumbledore to construct this for our practises."

"Tell me, Edward… why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly.

I pondered his question. It seemingly came from nowhere. I had heard the wonderings in his head from time to time, but no signal he seriously considered the question enough to ask. Clearly he had spent some time in contemplation last night as had I.

"Well – I guess because Dumbledore said he needed our help."

"Yes, but, this isn't your world… you are a muggle. Why would you help us?"

"If Vol – You-know-who comes back to power, it won't only be the wizarding world that is affected… It will be the entire world, mine as well as yours." I pointed out. It was a good reason… and excellent one, even – but it wasn't the real reason… I couldn't tell him the real reason – my attempt to somehow regain my soul.

"That is true…" he considered.

"More then that" I heard myself saying, "I want to contribute something to the world. If I can give back, in some way, then maybe my life has meant something." It was the closest I could get to the truth, without telling him more the he needed to know.

"I can understand that." He replied, and I could see that he did… That was why he came to practise with me, why he agreed to be my support person – despite the fact that he had to give up the opportunity to compete. "Well, shall we?" he gestured, effectively ending that conversation.

I took my position behind the new shield, stuck my wand through and produced my shield. "I'm ready" I said clearly so that Carlisle in the study could hear and let Bella know it was time. It took only a moment and I could feel her strength as my shield increased in power. Now that we knew what had happened, it was almost too easy to do.

Cedric started firing shots at the shield. Once he saw his first glance off into a nearby bush, he started firing in rapid succession.

_Edward, stop_. I heard Carlisle state.

"Halt" I called out, then let down my shield.

_She's okay – she says it was better this time. Take a break and then try again. Maybe for only four minutes._ Carlisle advised.

"Wow, you've really figured something out with that shield, haven't you?" Cedric commented, jogging over to where I was sitting on the lawn.

"Something just clicked" I agreed. "But still, I need to gain stamina. I can only hold it for a few minutes, before I have to let it go."

_She says she's ready for four minutes._

"So, shall we try again?" I asked getting up.

"Sure, you have the hard part…" he jogged back over to his position.

I brought the shield back up and stated, "I'm ready" for both Cedric's and Carlisle's benefit. I reached out to Bella in my mind and felt the strength flow through increasing the power to my shield.

Cedric send a steady flow of wizards fire in my direction as I felt no perceivable difference in my, well, our shield's strength. After four minutes, I ended it.

_She's doing much better, Edward – she seems to be gaining strength… perhaps try increasing to 8 minutes…_

We went on like that for the afternoon, increasing the time I would hold my shield with Bella linked, stealing from her strength, until we got to a full fifteen minutes.

_It's time to stop for the evening. Bella needs her rest._ Carlisle warned.

"Well, Cedric, I think I've had enough for today."

"Sure thing – it has definitely been productive. I can't believe how much you've improved over the past couple days. If I didn't know better, I would think you're a wizard."

I laughed, "You'd think if I was, I wouldn't need to practise an entire week, just to get a simple shield charm to work properly."

He laughed in response, "I guess." He paused for a moment, "Do you think I can check on Bella again… I am just a little worried for her. I think I feel a little responsible, since she fainted while I was attacking you. Perhaps my attack caused undo stress…" Again, I couldn't fault him on his purpose or thoughts for they were pure… And yet, I very much wanted to tell him to leave and never come back.

"I'll check with Carlisle." I responded.

We walked back into the house, Cedric standing at the front entrance, while I went into the library to check on Bella. She had been moved to the sofa to rest, her eyes closed, but not fully asleep. Her eyes fluttered open, "Edward?"

"Here love" I said softly, kneeling down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" she lied. She hated people to make a fuss over her.

I looked up at Carlisle, "Cedric would like to check on Bella one last time before returning to Hogwarts. Do you think that is wise?"

_Do you?_ He mused. It wasn't really a question. "I am sure Bella can manage a few minutes." _But I'm sure you won't want him here too long._

I nodded as I rose to get Cedric from the front hall.

"Edward?" Bella interrupted me before I left. I turned and knelt down by her side once more. "Come here…" she said, I leaned in… and almost as quick as a vampire she pressed her lips to mine, grinning at being able to catch me off guard, or so she thought.

"Thank you." I smiled back, then went to fetch Cedric.

Practise went on like that for much of the week. Bella was strengthening through practice along with the abundance of nutrient rich foods Esme was now forcing down her throat and the additional rest she got every night.

Before this, Bella consistently got by on seven hours of sleep a night. Now she was sleeping nine or ten some nights. I was glad to see it, though. It meant her body was compensating for the additional work being required of it.

The practise was having another affect on Bella. With every passing day, she seemed to gain some confidence and self satisfaction. As I watched her move throughout her day, through the eyes of Hermione, Harry or Ron, she held her head up a little higher, walked little prouder – that was until she tripped over some unseen or, more likely, nonexistent obstacle in her road.

Cedric noticed as well. _She seems much better_, he noted on Monday as he watched her walk into the Great Hall and take her place with Hermione, Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. _Professor Cullen must have known what she needed_.

On Wednesday he watched her walk into lunch, as was becoming his practise. _She looks buoyant today. She must be getting a lot of rest. She looks almost… opps_. He stood half way up as Bella went sprawling on the floor. She was back up on her feet before he could find a way over to help her up, and so he took his seat again.

On Friday, we met again back at Venlaw as we had each day this week, just after supper. It was darker then, but we were able to light up the area with a few yard lights. The first day we noted the problem, Cedric had suggested a magical solution, but Carlisle advised against it. The less magical interference we allowed in this muggle site, the better. Bella and I had gotten up to twenty minutes, holding the shield and taking blast upon blast of wizard's fire, with out her collapsing. We were taking a break between sessions and found our way over to lean against the boulder we had used the previous week.

"So, 11 days, left… and Friday is pretty much gone" Cedric noted.

"Yes… we've made a lot of progress… I wouldn't have done it without you."

"Well, it's been kind of fun. Interesting working with a muggle on magic. All sorts of complications I wouldn't have thought of."

If you only knew… "Yes, well at least we have the shield down… I think I would like to get it up to 30 minutes, just in case… but now I need to be able to do more then just hold a shield."

"Yes, I was wondering about that – how are you going to actually get around the dragon?"

"Well, I am pretty fast…"

"Faster then a dragon" he said doubtfully.

"I suppose not… I'm not sure what to do. I guess I need to be prepared for a physical assault. Maybe Emmett should practise with us. So long as he stays behind the shield, we should be able to practise both at the same time." Emmett would enjoy that.

"Good idea" he responded, but his mind wasn't there. I could tell he was thinking about something. I looked into his mind, and prepared myself. I wasn't going to like what came next.

"I was wondering, how old is Bella?"

"Nineteen." She had just turned nineteen this September. As were her wishes, we did not make a big deal about it. She still didn't like the idea of turning nineteen when I would be, forever, frozen at seventeen…

"Really?" he was very surprised, "I would have guessed sixteen or seventeen…" _but nineteen, wow._ "Why isn't she in a sixth or even seventh year class?"

"Well, Dumbledore wanted to have someone who could be near Harry – Bella seemed like the most likely candidate. I had to be a 6th year to enter the tournament. So it was between Rosalie and Bella and Bella looks younger."

He considered that for a minute. _It is true, Bella looks younger then Rosalie, but not the same age as Hermione. Nineteen – that is a bit of a surprise._

"Why did she come over with you guys… I know the rest of you are foster children of Professor Cullen and his wife Esme, but why would Bella come?"

"Umm" I hadn't been prepared for this question – he just thought of it and asked it. "She is probably a better person to ask. But she is a close friend of the family and she wanted to come."

"Oh" _I wonder how I would ask her that? Would it be rude? Why do I care anyway?_

I forced my face to remain calm and relaxed while he pondered his interest in Bella… At least he wasn't perverse like Mike Newton. That would be extremely difficult. But, in some ways, this was more difficult. He wasn't just another perverted teenaged boy. He was good and noble.

_She probably thinks I'm just a kid…We're only two years apart, but it's different for girls…_ he settled on this conclusion and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't be facing that awkward situation any time soon.

We continued with practise for only a few times more, making plans to continue on Saturday with Emmett around to help.

"It seems to be coming along well – Bella is doing better, and you seem able to hold the shield longer without as much effort." Carlisle commented as I walked into the library after Cedric left for Hogwarts.

"Yes, but tomorrow we're going to test that with Emmett taking shots at me while I hold the shield." I replied.

"YES!" I heard from upstairs.

I chuckled, "Yes, Emmett, you can take your best shot at me… but I think you're going to be unpleasantly surprised."

"Ha! We'll see…" He replied back, chuckling as he considered his plans for me tomorrow.

"And you are handling things with Bella better then I would have expected." He said, noting Bella's presence he continued, _It seems Cedric is developing an interest?_

I nodded subtly, "I am pleased Bella is able to help." I smiled at her.

She had regained her energy and got up, crossing the floor to me, "I'm glad to be able to help…" she wrapped her arms around me.

"And how's the rest of your plans coming along?"

"Well, I haven't been able to warn Harry about the dragons yet. I just can't get near him. I thought things might have cooled down this week, but after that Skeeter woman's article came out – it's been impossible to get near him."

"Yes" he frowned, "I am glad she conveniently forgot about the other Hogwart's champion. I realize the paper is only widely available to the wizarding world, but still, we don't need this getting back to the Volturi." He was lost deep in thought.

I was about to respond, when I heard another interruption from upstairs. This time it was from Jasper. "Don't worry about Harry – we can make sure he finds out about the dragons."

"Yes, we'll take him for a little walk if we have to – they are supposed to be coming in next week." Emmett chimed in.

"Thank you."

"That stupid article" Bella suddenly exclaimed, not having heard Jasper and Emmett, "She made it sound like Harry and Hermione are a couple." She scowled in frustration.

I was taken aback by the ferocity of her reaction. It hadn't occurred to me that this would be anything but a minor irritant, "Is Hermione having a difficult time with it?"

"Oh, she doesn't care – she thinks it's a bunch of rubbish. But it has increased the tension between Ron and Harry… And hasn't really helped the Cho situation."

"Oh. How so?" I wondered.

"Because, Cho thinks it might be true… Really, Edward, I would have thought you would have read that in her mind."

I hadn't been paying as much attention to Cho. Between looking for an opportunity to catch Harry, and doing research and thinking about my shield, I hadn't done much in our efforts to get Cho and Harry together. "Do you think she's lost interest?"

"No, she refused to wear one of those hideous buttons, and told her friends to not wear them as well. That's a good sign…"

Carlisle watched us with a curious expression on his face. _Playing match maker?_

I smiled in response.

"So, I hear from the faculty there is a dance planned just before Christmas. You'll need to consider how to handle that." _Perhaps that might be an opportunity for Harry and Cho?_

I smiled wider at the thought of Carlisle getting involved in getting Harry and Cho together. His last attempt at match making didn't turn out so well.

"Yes, well, we'd better head on up… We have more work to do tomorrow." I smiled at Bella as we left the room, hand in hand.

"Wait!" we heard Esme call from the kitchen. She walked out carrying a tray, "Bella, you need to eat…"

"Thanks, Esme" she said nicely, though I could see she was embarrassed by all the attention.

I took the tray and we headed up to our room.


	33. Chapter 33

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 33: The First Task

The last 11 days up to the first task sped by. Cedric and I continued our practises, but now with Emmett's assistance. Much to his dismay, I wasn't nearly as mentally preoccupied with Bella's help – and could easily hear his planned attack before he made it. It was a bit of a challenge, finding the best way to stand, so that the shield was protecting us both from Cedric's wizard fire while still defending myself from Emmett's physical attack. We split up practise between times with Cedric firing, requiring me to continue to stand behind the magical shield Dumbledore had created, and just fighting Emmett while holding the shield. It wasn't a perfect practise, but it was the best we could do without putting either of us in danger.

Emmett and Jasper made good on their plans. The dragons were scheduled to arrive on the 22nd, and they had spoken to Hagrid about inviting Harry over for a "midnight stroll". It didn't give him much time to prepare, but I supposed he just needed to decide what he was going to do, and not actually have to learn how to do it.

As the dance had not yet been announced, Bella and I didn't have much to do in the Harry and Cho department, but I kept a portion of my mind out for Cho so I could be sure of what she was thinking. Bella did her part to dispel the accusations of the article about Harry and Hermione being romantically involved, insisting that Hermione was no more then a friend to Harry, and had an interest in someone else.

This particular piece of information became of particular interest one day as we were sitting in the library. Hermione had gotten up to get a book, leaving Bella sitting on her own. I was a table away, working on an assignment for Snape – trying to keep a casual distance so as not to create any suspicion.

"So, Bella – is it true what that article said about Hermione and Harry? I mean, I always see them together… I always just thought they were friends." A 5th year Ravenclaw approached her. I recognized her as one of Cho's friends.

"Oh, that article… Rita Skeeter is absolutely ridiculous. Harry and Hermione have been friends for years. If they were interested in each other, I think I would know… besides Hermione is interested in someone else…"

"Oh, who? Is it Ron." The girl asked.

Bella coughed in response, signalling Hermione's return. "Hi Hermione." The girl said as she quickly walked away.

The two of them exchanged a shared exasperated look.

However, as the conversation drew to a close, I heard a heavy, gruff mental voice from across the room… _Interested in someone else… I wonder. I can't imagine that tall gangling red head…_ I looked up to locate the source. It was Viktor Krum. He was looking intently in Hermione's direction before noticing my attention and quickly getting back to his book. I carefully watched for the remainder of the evening, noting he was particularly slow at working through the book before him, and he often looked up from his reading, in the direction of Hermione… interesting…

On the Monday before the first task, I was suddenly concerned about Harry. He was supposedly told over the weekend, but I wondered how reliable Hagrid was in those types of tasks. He wasn't the most organized person at the best of times and lately, his attention had otherwise occupied with Madam Maxime.

"Don't worry" Emmett exclaimed when I voiced my concerns, "Hagrid had already invited Harry to come for a visit when we spoke last. He knows!"

I wasn't so sure about that. I would have to check today. If nothing else, I would just walk right up to him and tell him I needed to speak with him in private, despite the crowds. I gave myself a deadline of lunch time.

I caught up with Cedric and the rest of the guys just as they were finishing breakfast. Harry looked like he was having difficulty getting down his breakfast. Was he ill? I listened for his heart beat and breathing. They seemed within normal limits, though slightly elevated.

_A dragon? What am I supposed to do with that?_

So he knew. I breathed a sigh of relief. But I would have to make sure he had some idea of how to deal with the dragon. Should I ask Dumbledore to help him? Or maybe Cedric?

_Better here facing a dragon then back on Privet Drive facing Dudley._ His vitals showed a small improvement with that thought and I realized his elevated levels were due to stress. Hmmm. I would have to make sure he had a plan by the end of the day… but how?

"Come on Edward, I want you to see what we've learned in Charms. I know you usually go to the library, but I asked Flitwick if you can come for today…" Cedric said excitedly. They had just begun work on shields made from magical webs. He was thinking of trying to duplicate the shield Dumbledore made… that should be interesting…

We headed off, up the marble staircase and down one of the corridors I hadn't used before. In the back of my mind I heard Harry's voice state, "Diffindo!". I was momentarily puzzled, wondering why he wasn't at Herbology with Carlisle, when I heard my bag rip.

I watched, puzzled, as parchment, quills and books spilled out of the bag onto the floor, several bottles of ink breaking in the process. I could have caught them all, but not without giving myself away. I sighed – it was frustrating having to move at a human pace… so wasteful.

Cedric bent over to help pick up some of my things.

"Don't bother" I replied, hearing the frustration in my voice at having made a mess when it was entirely unnecessary, "tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on…" I had already seen the way in Cedric's mind and knew I could find it. It wasn't far. Beside, as I replayed the events in my head, I was fairly certain Harry had caused this diversion, and I was curious to see what he wanted.

I listened to him approach as I gathered up the rest of my belongings… Ah, he wanted to warn me about the dragons. I smiled at the realization that he had been much more successful in getting to me then I had been in getting to him with this very information.

"Hi" I said as I saw that he was only a few feet away. I noticed the Guide to Advanced Transfiguration book Professor McGonagall had insisted I read just last week was now splattered with ink. I would have to replace it for her. "My bag just split… brand new and all…" I said, covering for the fact I knew very well what he had done it.

"Edward, the first task is dragons." He spit out.

"What?" I said, caught off guard by his hasty statement.

"Dragons" he spoke quickly as if I hadn't heard him the first time, "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

I searched his mind as he spoke, to see if he had any ideas of what to do. I saw flickers of memories – he and Hermione working through books on dragons, strategising how to get past them. She hadn't been much help, I could see. I was deeply concerned, and regretted I hadn't made a point of telling him sooner. Here he had only a little over a day to prepare, and I had had weeks.

"Are you sure?" I asked, playing my part.

"Dead sure" Harry responded, his voice and vitals indicating his panic, "I've seen them."

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know…" I supposed that would be something I would say if I was just finding this out for the first time. Plus I wanted to force him to recall more of what he knew so I could see just how much in trouble he was…

"Never mind" I saw his midnight visit with Hagrid and Madame Maxime… so now Fleur would know… and then bumping into Karkaroff. I didn't trust that man, "But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now – Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons, too." Perceptive of him to realize that.

I heard steps coming down the corridor, "Do I have to tell him myself?" I heard the mixed mental and audible voice of Professor Moody mumble, as he clunked down the corridor. My eyes tightened as I heard him, as I felt my self stiffen. I didn't trust that man either. I considered whether I should grab Harry and run – but that would be more then a little suspicious…

"Why are you telling me?" I asked, forcing myself to continue the conversation, while I waited to see what Moody wanted. I saw him eye us with his magical eye and duck into a nearby classroom. I suspected he was waiting for me to leave.

"It's just… fair, isn't it? We all know now… we're on an even footing, aren't we?"

I looked over his small, frail looking frame and wondered how that could possibly be so. He was 3 years younger in physical development… and almost a century in mental. Even in comparison to the other contestants, he was slight, small and seemingly ill equipped for this task. I briefly considered taking him back to Venlaw to talk strategy. I was sure Dumbledore would excuse his absence. But Moody, apparently tired of waiting for me to leave made his appearance out of the classroom.

"Come with me, Potter." He growled, "Cullen, off you go."

Harry looked as uncertain as I felt… Something was just off with that man.

"Er – Professor, I'm supposed to be in Herbology-"

"Never mind that, Potter. In my office, please…"

I watched as they left, uncertain what I should do. I didn't trust Moody, but to openly defy him, would require a good explanation, and I didn't have one. I was torn between following him, and continuing to Charms, where I was sure my prolonged absence was being noted by Cedric and his friends. I decided to continue to Charms, but kept my mind in Harry's thoughts, just to make sure he was alright.

"Carlisle" I said clearly and a little loudly, as he was a fair distance away in the greenhouses.

_Yes_

"Moody has taken Harry… I am keeping an eye on him."

_Thanks, Edward. I don't trust that man. I'll ask Emmett to gather a few necessities up near his office… just to be prepared in case we are required to act._

"Thanks. I'll keep you updated when I can. I am going to Charms now."

I could see Carlisle's confusion at my statement. I wasn't taking Charms, but I didn't have time to explain. I had just arrived outside the room and Professor Flitwick was lecturing on magical webs from atop his mountain of books.

As I kept my mind on Harry, I saw Moody had, indeed, taken him to back to his office. "That was a decent thing you did, Potter." He said quietly. "Sit down." He ordered a little more firmly, as if forced.

I watched as Harry's eye's roamed the room, looking over the most unusual collection of magical instruments. If I hadn't had such a strong suspicion for Moody, I might have made a point of visiting him, just to see what all these things could do. On his desk was a large, cracked, glass spinning top… the name in Harry's mind was a Sneakoscope, and he considered one of his own that was similar but smaller. I wondered what its purpose was, but he didn't think, in detail, about its operation. In one corner he noted something that looked like an old tube television… and then he peering into a mirror that didn't reflect his face… strange… Instead there were shadowing figures moving about, none clearly in focus.

"Like my Dark detectors, do you?" Moody suddenly commented.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the golden TV. Thank goodness for his incessant curiosity and lack of knowledge. I was wondering the same thing.

"Secrecy Sensor. Vibrates when it detects concealment and lies…" I noted it was humming constantly… suspicious… "no use here, of course, too much interference – students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework. Been humming ever since I got here. I had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling. It's extra-sensitive, picks up stuff about a mile around. Of course, it could be picking up more than kids' stuff." He growled… I wondered at his explanation. It seemed more of an excuse and I wondered if he was the reason for the malfunctions. My suspicion flared.

"And what's the mirror for?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's my Foe-Glass. See them out there, skulking around? I'm not really in trouble until I see the whites of their eyes. That's when I open my trunk." He let out short, harsh laugh. "So… found out about the dragons, have you?"

I wondered what he would do – turn Harry in? Expel him? Harry seemed to be wondering the same.

It's all right." Moody said to both of our relief. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."

"I didn't cheat," he defended, "It was – a sort of accident that I found out."

Moody smiled then – a grin really, "I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human."

I wondered his words. Certainly Dumbledore had been careful not to tell me about the dragons, but he knew I would find out… And he had said he'd ensure I was prepared. Moody didn't seem to know Dumbledore as well as Dumbledore would have led us to believe. Surely he would have realized that about him by now.

"So… got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?"

"No" said Harry.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you." Moody said gruffly, "I don't show favouritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is – play to your strengths." Didn't he just contradict what he had said about Dumbledore – that he wouldn't be so high minded – but here he was saying he wouldn't show favouritism. No, there was definitely something not right about this Professor Moody.

"I haven't got any" Harry said. He truly believed it.

"Excuse me" Moody growled, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"

He thought about it for a moment, then it came to him suddenly, as he felt the air through is robes, reaching for a snitch. "Quidditch…and a fat lot of help-"

"That's right" said Moody, "You're a damn good flier, from what I've heard."

"Yeah, but… I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my wand-"

"My second piece of general advice," Moody interrupted him, "is to use a nice, simple spell which will enable you to get what you need."

_To get what I need… what I need…. What do I need?_

"Come on, boy, put them together… it's not that difficult…"

_Flying… what I need – OH! I need my Firebolt. But, I need to know the summoning charm…_ I saw as his mind pictured the charm they'd recently learned, but he had significant difficulty performing. _I need help…_he worried.

He left quickly then, his mind in a daze… so much so, he didn't notice Emmett standing casually off in another corridor to his right. He waited to see if Moody would follow him, but he stayed in his office. After a moment, he followed from a safe distance until Harry arrived at Herbology, then left to get back to Hagrids. They were on Skrewt walking duty this morning…

I returned my focus to the Charms classroom, where Cedric had begun an attempt at a small magical web. The incantation was complex, but not nearly as much as the one Dumbledore had spouted off at Venlaw. When he was done, I could see a faint greenish haze, 8 inches high by 4 inches wide. I reached out and felt it. It was solid enough, but when he fired his wand at it, the spout of harmless magic he fired went right through.

"This is harder then I realized. What Dumbledore must have done, would have taken an incredible amount of magic… to be so solid, and yet completely transparent…" He was momentarily in awe. I understood how he felt.

I considered what had transpired in Moody's office. I was glad he at least had a plan, but worried about his recent failed attempts at the summoning spell. I couldn't help him, but maybe Cedric could. I decided to approach him at lunch.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Bella and Ron, who were sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

_What's it to you? Harry gotten so famous they know him overseas?_ Ron scowled.

"He's off with Hermione… She said something about teaching him a summoning charm he's having trouble with in class. Hermione figured they' be at it all night." She replied, chuckling to make it sound like a joke, and yet her expression said it was more.

"Thanks" I said casually. Don't look into her eyes, don't look over her body, walk away casually… It was hard, being this close, to not act on my natural instincts. Fortunately I'd had a century to master not acting on my natural instincts.

"What was that about?" Cedric asked as I sat down at the Hufflepuff table. _Why was he talking to Bella?_

"Nothing, just wondering where Harry was at… bumped into him in the hall when I dropped my things – wondered if he'd picked up an extra quill." I lied.

"First he steals your champion status, and now your quill." Ernie frowned.

"I really wish you wouldn't" I replied calmly. "I doubt he had anything to do with it… it was the Goblet that picked his name."

Ernie wanted to say more, but one look from Cedric shut his mouth…

I shared my concerned over Harry with Bella that night.

"I am sure Hermione will get him into shape with that charm." She surmised, "She really is a good teacher and terribly bright."

"Yes, but look how long it took me to get my shield up to strength. He only has a day…" I frowned, "I should have told him sooner."

She sat down beside my, running her warm hand across my shoulders, "you mean we got it up to strength," she smiled, "and he'll be fine, Edward. He is magical after all." But the waver in her voice wasn't so convincing. She was fearful for him too.

"His plan is already wrought with danger – imagine trying to out fly a dragon… that would be like me trying to out run one… If he doesn't have the charm down cold by tomorrow, what will he do?" I worried.

"Edward, I'll check on it in the morning and let you know… listen for me at breakfast. If you have to, maybe you can jump in and shield him… I'll help." She smiled.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." I didn't like the idea of putting her in danger any more then I liked putting my family at risk of being discovered. If it came to it, I would likely have to move, and fast… I wasn't sure how they would explain that.

"So, how did it go?" Bella whispered to Hermione at breakfast.

"It did take all night – but he's got it, I'm sure of it." She replied.

"Will it work though – the flying thing? I mean, do you think he can out fly a dragon?"

"Harry? Oh I'm sure he'll do fine at that part… so long as the charm works."

I was strangely comforted by her confidence, until I saw Harry – blind panic written across his face. Even Ron noticed. _He looked bloody well freaked out… don't think he signed up for this – dragons! The stories Charlie tells…_ The concern was evident in his tone. It seemed Ron was wavering in his anger against Harry. I only hoped they could settle things, and soon.

All too soon, it was lunch. Students had been coming up to me all day, passing wishes of good luck, some pure, others with the hint of malevolence against Harry. I smiled politely at each, saying nothing. I didn't have to put up with it for long as Dumbledore walked over, "Edward, you need come down to the grounds now" he said, "Time to get ready for your first task." As I walked out of the Great Hall, I noticed McGonagall approach Harry and guessed it was tradition for the headmaster to walk their champion to their task… It was too bad that this was stolen from Harry, but understood why Dumbledore chose as he did.

He led me to an area around the edge of the Forest. I knew where we were from the images I had seen in my brother's minds – this was where they were keeping the dragons. But instead of seeing them, I approached a large tent.

"Wait in here. The other champions will join you shortly," he advised, "And Edward, above all else, keep yourself safe." He clapped me on the shoulder, as he turned to leave me to face my dragon.

I entered the tent to find I was the first to arrive. Ludo Bagman was there, hovering around the entrance. He simply nodded as I walked in and said nothing. I wanted to prepare, somehow, but was unsure what to do. I pulled out my wand. I suppose I could practise my shield. I quickly flicked my wand, "protego" and it was up. I automatically reached out for Bella, but she must still be in the castle… I couldn't sense her near. She wouldn't be focusing on protecting me anyway, I realized. I released my concentration.

Not long after I arrived, I heard Viktor and Karkaroff approach. "Keep your head… you will succeed." Karkaroff stated concisely. "Good luck – do your school proud!" I heard him clap Viktor on the shoulder as Dumbledore had done to me, and then saw Viktor enter the tent.

"Oh, hello." He said, then turned his face to the ground and walked by. He was going through his plan in his head. Some sort of blinding spell… "Aren't you nervous?" he glared up at me. It was the first time he'd said more then a single word at a time. But his words reminded me that I was nervous. So nervous that I'd forgotten to act human.

"Um, ya…" I said, then started pacing, deciding that would be my best approach… I would keep on walking, even if my mind forgot to do other things, like ring my hands and breathe.

Fleur arrived next. Madame Maxime gave her a strong hug, a bit more strength then Fleur was prepared to take, then walked off, leaving Fleur to enter the tent alone.

"'ello" she smiled curtly at each of us, then took a seat, trying to look calm and undaunted, and failing…

Then I heard McGonagall's voice approaching outside the tent. "Now, don't panic. Just keep a cool head… we've got wizards on hand to control the situation if it gets out of hand… the main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you… are you all right?"

"Yes" I heard Harry say absently, "Yes, I'm fine."

There was no further talk for a moment, and it was clear Harry was not fine. He was panicking, just as McGonagall said not to.

"You're to go in here with the other champions." She said as they reached the tent. "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there…he'll be telling you the – the procedure… good luck."

I watched Harry walk in, noting his heart beat was elevated, consistent with high levels of stress. I gave him a quick smile, hoping that would provide some comfort. He returned it rather absently.

Ludo had been flitting in and out of the tent, checking on things. He had just popped back in prior to Harry's arrival and gave him the warm welcome he hadn't given any of the rest of us. "Harry! Good-oh! Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" I looked around briefly, wondering how, exactly, Harry was expected to that here…

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" Ludo started brightly, "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag." – he held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them – "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see." I chuckled to myself at his subtle attempt to maintain the secrecy that was, clearly, irrelevant now. "And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

I nodded, recalling snippets of Alice's visions. It made sense of the pictures we had seen. Her visions continued to be incomplete up to the tent. We guessed it was because it depended on which dragon was drawn by each contestant. That determined the next action, thus she was unable to see much beyond that.

I noticed I had stood still when Ludo began speaking, and as a result, had become too still. I forced my legs to start walking again in an oval pace. I could hear the crowds of students gathering outside to observe our task. It wouldn't be long now.

_Edward, I have Bella with me_. Carlisle let me know. _She is sitting with Esme and me. We'll make sure she is okay._

I saw that Esme had packed a lunch bag of various foods for Bella. I smiled at her efforts.

My attention was brought back to the room, then as Ludo opened the silk bag and began the selection process. "Ladies first." He offered it to Fleur.

She put her hand – the one she couldn't quite force to stay still and calm - into the bag and pulled out a tiny model of a dragon, with the number 'two' around its neck. "Welsh Green" I heard someone say.

Ludo offer the bag next to Krum, who pulled out a scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number three around its neck. He didn't even look up to pick it out, continuing to stare at the ground.

Ludo held the bag out to me next. I quickly put my hand in, pulling out a blue-grey Swedish Short-Snout with a number one around its neck. I looked at the tiny model of what I would be facing, prancing around in my hand while it flapped its wings, trying to recall Alice's vision and get a better sense of the size of the beast. If I hadn't been so nervous thinking of the task ahead, I would have been amused by the tiny living model. Bella would like it, I supposed. I would give it to her once I was through this. She couldn't complain – I hadn't spent any money on it.

I turned in time to see Harry pick out the Hungarian Horntail with the number four.

"Well, there you are!" Ludo said, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see?" Ah yes, so I would be first. "Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Cullen, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er… yes." He replied, uncertain. It didn't seem appropriate, but he followed Ludo out of the tent and walked a short ways into the trees. I followed in Harry's mind, just to be sure he was okay.

"Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?"

"What? I – no, nothing."

"Got a plan?" He asked, conspiratorially, keeping his voice too low for other human ears to over hear, "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean you're the underdog here, Harry… anything I can do to help…"

"No – no – I – I've decided what I'm going to do, thanks." He tried to sound confident, but his falter gave him away.

"Nobody would know, Harry."

I frowned, this wasn't malicious, but it was certainly inappropriate. But Harry handled it the best he could.

"No, I'm fine. I've got a plan worked out. I-"

A whistle blew and I had to leave, missing the rest of the conversation. I walked out of the tent, past the trees and through an opening in the fencing that surrounded some sort of stadium. It was amazing to see. I wondered how I had missed its construction. It must have taken some time. Then I realized, it was probably created by magic…

The stands were filled with students and staff as I had anticipated, but there were also several other adult wizards and witches I didn't recognize and some I did from the Ministry. If I was given to stage fright, now would be the time for it, but I was preoccupied with locating Bella.

I found her along the southern seating, in the second row, between Carlisle and Esme. I frowned at her closeness to the action, but knew that Carlisle would also want to be close, just in case… I wouldn't allow it to happen.

I looked then at my task – the large bluish-grey beast at the opposite end of the enclosure. It was standing over a nest of eggs. I could see the glint of the golden egg that was my goal.

It snorted at me, as though it could read my thoughts and knew it was my intention to steal its egg. I surveyed the area. There were several large rocks, easy enough to jump over it I let myself. Not much running room, but a lot to hide behind, in case my shield failed.

"Here is our first champion, Edward Cullen." I heard Ludo's loud voice, amplified by magic, call out as I stepped into the enclosure. A chorus of cheers roared through a majority of the Hogwarts students. I could pick out the voices of Cedric, James, Patrick and Ernie especially from the stands to my right, along with the mental voices of my family shouting their encouragement in their thoughts. The only one I couldn't hear was Bella. I looked to her for a moment with uncertainty. She looked pale as she eyed up the enormous beast before me. I smiled up at her, she forced a smile back, mouthing "be safe". I nodded.

The dragon continued to eye me, as though I was an irritating fly about to be swatted, but she didn't want to leave he eggs. At the opposite end of the enclosure, I seemed to not pose enough of a threat to warrant anything more then a watchful eye. I pulled out my wand, stating clearly, "protego". My shield flared to life. I reach out to make my connection with Bella and instantly felt her presence, her strength… It was what I needed – in that moment she provided more then strength to my shield – she provided the courage to go on.

I quickly scaled around the boulders, coming at the dragon from the side, hoping to catch her off guard… I made it half way around the enclosure, when I felt the first blast hit my shield. She had shifted her body toward the direction I was coming, still over her eggs and my goal. I changed my direction, cutting across to the centre, between two rocks. At the last minute, I jumped out and ran toward her with my shield in place, thinking I might catch her off guard and take advantage of a momentary retreat.

She had no intention of that. As I ran toward her, she held her ground, breathing out fire that hit my shield and curled around it. I could feel the heat, but remained protected. She didn't give me even an inch in order to reach forward and grab the golden egg. As I closed in, I watched her raise one paw and swat at me. I rolled to avoid the hit, keeping the shield between me and her fiery mouth. Jumping back up on me feet, I retreated to a safe distance away on the other side of the enclosure.

I released my shield, giving Bella and me both a rest. I briefly glanced at her to check on her status. She seemed fine – actually better then when I first arrived. Where as she had seemed pale and faint, her cheeks now flushed with excitement. I grinned and looked for an alternative point of attack.

If this had been a mere animal, I could have gone for the body, using my fingers and teeth to cut through their skin like butter – but this was a dragon, and it's heavily armoured body would not circum easily to my physical strength. I had to find another way. For a moment, I wished I could fly like Harry… but my strength was on the ground.

That reminded me of our run in the other day, and the book McGonagall had insisted I borrow and read… was this a hint? I hadn't considered it at the time. I quickly filed through the pages of transfiguration for an idea… a distraction – yes, that's it – a distraction. I needed to draw the dragon away.

I recalled a simple spell for a Labrador. Could I transfigure something into a dog? If so, what? I looked around for options. There wasn't much in the ring but rocks… well, that would have to do. There was one far off to the right…It he kept the dragon's attention long enough, perhaps I could swing around on the left and get the golden egg. I could run – using a fast human speed… I briefly considered if there were any other options, but none presented themselves and I was using up valuable time. With a flick of the wand I said the simple charm, hoping desperately it was within the limitations of my bewitched wand.

With a flash of green mist, the rock began to rumble… It shook and quaked, drawing the dragons' attention. As it looked over to its left I began retracing my steps around the boulders on the opposite, side… I kept an eye on the rock, ensuring it actually changed. After 47 seconds, it had become a grey Labrador dog, roughly 3 feet at the shoulder. The dragon crept off it's nest to investigate. That was my opportunity. With haste, I swung around the edge of the enclosure, through the rocks, my focus on the golden glint on the opposite side.

Out of the corner of my eye, I kept a watch out for the dragon. It was playing with the dog, now, pushing it with it's snout… sniffing at it curiously. I supposed it didn't smell like it's normal meal time fare, but hopefully it would pose enough interest for me to get to the egg. The dog yelped and ran toward a rock in fear, drawing the dragon a little further. I could see victory in sight.

I was at the edge of the nest when I heard the alarm, _EDWARD, IT'S COMING!_ Jasper's mental voice yelled at me. I immediately put up my shield, reaching out to Bella as I took the last few steps toward the egg at a pace faster then human's could bare. It was in my hands as the fire hit.

The shield held, but the strength of the blast caught me off guard. It was more ferocious then the warning blast I had apparently received earlier. Flaming tongues reached around the shield as I stepped back, cradling the golden egg in my other hand.

"He's got the egg, He's got the egg" Ludo shouted excitedly from his post, but that was the least of my concerns as a massive fire breathing beast bared down on me. My foot had found an unstable rock… it was one of the eggs and it teetered under my weight, throwing me slightly off balance. I couldn't catch myself as one hand held the egg, the other my wand and my shield. In the moment, I faltered in my stance, and the shield swerved to the side, away from the inferno.

I regained my footing and made a quick exit around a rock. The blast of flame caught the edge of the boulder and deflected toward my face. I felt the heat, as the venom racing through my veins boiled. I briefly wondered if it was the end, but my skin held.

In those few moments, the dragon-keepers had taken to the ring to subdue the beast. "Stupify" I heard a chorus of voices and, with a thud, the beast fell to the ground in a deep sleep. There was dead silence from the stands… I crept out from my hiding place behind the boulder. A roar of cheers arose as I appeared, holding my golden egg.

Carlisle was there suddenly, reaching for me, holding something in his hand. He covered the side of my face with it as he led me out of the enclosure. With a brief glance, I saw Bella leaning on Esme. She smiled weakly at me, but she seemed to be okay.

Carlisle's thoughts warned me;_ The blast you took, it could have done damage – even to you. It would have caused third degree burns in a human. I've put something on your skin to make it appear charred. You'll have to see Madam Pomfrey. She is insisting on treating all the champions._

I nodded my understanding. I wondered how bad it would look…

As I stood there with Carlisle, the judges rendered their scores, but I paid no attention to that. I was looking over at my family, ensuring Bella was truly okay, and holding myself back from running to her…

_She's is fine_ Esme said, as she forced some cashews down her throat, followed by blueberries… _I think she was more affected by her worry for you…_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Come, Edward" Carlisle said out loud, "let's go get this looked at my Madam Pomfrey…"

Cedric and the rest of the guys were waiting at the edge of the enclosure. "That was brilliant, Edward" Ernie exclaimed.

"Nice bit of magic, with the dog." Cedric smiled.

"Yes, a distraction, I suppose. Too bad it didn't last longer… looks like I might need a bit of plastic surgery after this…" I replied, pointing to my face, half wrapped in some cloth.

_Plastic surgery… what?_ "Madam Pomfrey will fix you up in no time. She's never left a burn scar yet." Cedric commented.

I realized I'd made a mistake... Wizards and witches would certainly have access to various potions and charms to avoid going under the knife. I shook my head at my ignorance.

The others hadn't notice since, at that point, Ludo announced the next champion. "One down, three to go! Miss Delacour, if you please!"

"Go ahead," I told my clearly anxious friends, "I need to get some tending to my Madam Pomfrey. Go watch the rest of the tournament."

With a few hardy punches, they returned to their seats as I headed off to the medical tent.

"Really… can't imagine why we would have a burn… fighting with dragons…" Madam Pomfrey huffed as she looked over my face. A glance through Carlisle's eyes told me he had done a good job. Half my face looked like a burned, charred mess – the kind of thing that would require skin grafting in the real, or muggle world.

What little damage had been done internally when the heat affected my venom had already been healed, but it was necessary to keep up appearances.

"Oh my, the burn has sucked the heat right out of the rest of you." She commented. "You're practically cold… pour dear…" she pulled out a canister of something pasty and orange. "This might sting a little" she said as she started applying it to my face. I purposely flinched a few times, though the ointment felt like little more then some cool mud. "There, you should be good as new by morning."

_Remarkable_, Carlisle mused, considering the comparisons between wizard medicine and muggle. _If only we had access to this knowledge, we could cut medical costs to a fraction… and no scaring…_ He headed off out of the tent.

_Is it clear?_ I heard Alice's mental voice. Madam Pomfrey had left the tent to observe the development of her next potential patient.

"Yes" I whispered lowly. "There's no one else here."

There was a small waft of the tent behind me, and then my senses took over. Bella was here.

"I couldn't keep her away any longer." Alice smiled. "But be careful. Cedric noticed her leave… I suppose you could always say she needed medical attention – she's been ill lately."

I only nodded, for at that moment I was taking Bella in the way I had wanted to each time I saw her today, rememorizing her features, as I inhaled her fragrant aroma.

She threw her arms around me, "Edward, I was so scared." She whispered into my chest – and then began pressing her lips fervently to any part of me she could reach.

Alice pulled the curtain across my section of the tent, and excused herself. _I'll keep watch._

As soon as I knew we had some measure of privacy, I bowed down and kissed the top of her head, with the half of mouth not surrounded in orange gel. I pulled her up into my lap as I sat on the examining table and held her close, simply enjoying the heat of her body against mine.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the competition?" I teased, chuckling lightly.

"Not in the faintest." She replied, smiling.

We just sat there, enjoying each others continued presence in our lives. I heard the exchange of champions and knew Viktor Krum would soon be up.

"She's coming." Alice warned, and Bella tore herself away from my lap and stepped out of the enclosure. "Madam Pomfrey," I heard Alice address her, "Bella here is a little taken with all the excitement. I'm afraid she's feeling a little faint."

"Well she'll be fine with a bit of rest, just lie down here for a bit, dear…" she said as she ushered Fleur over to another examining table. "Well, Miss Delacour, it appears the only harm done here is to your beautiful robes. Well those are easily mended… you are free to go."

I heard both of them exit the medical tent and in the next moment, Bella was back in my arms. "I sincerely hope the next two tasks are much more sensible." She said sternly. "I don't think I could manage watching my fiancé in mortal danger like that again…"

Her use of the word fiancé did interesting things to my body and I pulled her closer wishing I was more then that… "I promise you, Bella, I will do anything in my power to ensure nothing happens to me."

"I know" she smiled. "But not everything is in your power."

I was becoming more aware of that in this world where magic reigned and our physical strength was meaningless. I hadn't appreciated the danger – assuming whatever danger we faced would be to Bella and I could protect her. That simply wasn't true here and, in a strange twist of fate, it was she who had protected me… saved me again – only this time physically.

"You realize you are my saviour." I said to her. "You protected me out there… I am supposed to be protecting you." I mused.

"We are supposed to protect each other." She replied.

I heard the whistle blow and knew Krum had completed his task. She started to slide down from my lap, but Alice whispered, "It's okay, he got through it unharmed…"

"Are you sure you don't want to watch Harry?" I asked.

She shook her head, but I noted a small hesitancy. "What if I commentated?"

She smiled, "Sure – then we can both hear what is going on."

I sought out the eyes of Emmett and Jasper, sitting just behind Esme and Carlisle. Harry was just walking around the edge of the enclosure. Shakily he made his way into the arena where the Horntail waited, fiercely guarding her nest of eggs.

"I think he's about to faint." Jasper commented.

"Poor dear" I heard Esme murmur. "How can they let him compete?"

"Oh, he'll pull it off" Emmett stood up to yell, "Come on Harry, you can get her! She's just a big pussy cat!" Rosalie's arm subtly shot up and pulled him down without anyone noticing.

The Horntail looked agitated, more so then my dragon had been. She eyed him suspiciously, her wings partially unfurled, her tail thrashing back and forth, taking gouges out of the ground where it struck. I feared what it would do to Harry if one of those spikes caught him midair.

I watched him raise his wand, "Accio Firebolt!" he shouted. Uncertainty and doubt clouded his face as he stood there in the arena, waiting… waiting… "is it coming?" I wondered aloud if the spell worked. I had begun to doubt, when I heard the fait whistle of air moving over the smooth sleek surface of his broom. "Ah there it is…"

"He's summoned his broom, and its coming" I noted to Bella.

The broom soared into the enclosure, stopping dead beside him. He had definitely perfected that summoning charm. "He got it." I was momentarily awed at the fact it took him one day to master a spell, where as it had taken me three weeks. Still, he looked small and frail and soon he would be air born – where he could be knocked off and face certain death as he plummeted to the earth.

He mounted his broom, kicked off and, in that moment, he grew… No longer did I see the small, frail, weak Harry Potter, but a strong confident young man who could fly like the wind. "Wow go Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Look at him go!" Emmett yelled.

I chuckled. "Harry is flying – he's very good at it – Emmett is impressed, and a little jealous."

He climbed higher and higher into the sky. "Where's he going?" Rosalie wondered aloud. Then he dove. It was like the Quidditch match all over. He was picking up speed, heading straight for the Horntail who was watching him carefully. "Pull up, pull up, pull up." I watched it take a deep breathe of air and cringed "watch out" as I watched the stream of fire bellow from his mouth at Harry. The crowed shrieked in horror as they watched fire envelope the place Harry's dive had taken him.

Or where Harry's dive should have taken him. In an instant, he pulled out of the dive, avoiding the fire and swerving away. I breathed a sigh of relief. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Ludo yelled. The crowd shrieked as he climbed higher into the sky, "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

"Bella, you should have seen it – Harry dove straight at the dragon… straight at him, but, at the last minute he pulled back up. He fooled the dragon… He is simple amazing…" I was in awe.

The Horntail watched him fly in a circle above his head, like a hawk. It was causing the dragon to circle its head around and around. "What are you doing?... oh" I wondered if dragons can get dizzy. "There he goes again." He dove then, missing the stream of flame again, but this time the dragon engaged his other weapon – his deadly tail of long spikes. As Harry swerved, one of the spikes made contact with his shoulder, ripping his robes. "No!" I flinched in response. Through Jasper I could smell the blood of the wound. "He's okay" He was injured, but not seriously.

"Sorry" I said, noting Bella was looking up at me with questioning eyes, "He flew around in a circle, making the dragon a little dizzy I think. Then he dove again, avoiding the flames, but the dragon swung its tail around and it hit him. He's injured but not seriously."

"It won't leave" I noted this dragon was particularly protective. It wasn't giving him an inch. "There you go" he flew up and back down at her, swerving at the last minute, then up another direction "tease her, Harry" He wove in and out, making her head sway round and round. "You've got her mesmerized…" she was stretching to following him as he flew higher and higher… "just about" and with a exasperated roar, she let out a bellow of fire he easily avoided.

"He's teasing her, flying at her like a fly… it's making her angry… Looks like he's trying to force her off her eggs to give himself a shot." I quickly filled Bella in.

He dove down again, coming tantalisingly close. "You've got her now, Harry" That was it - she needed to swat this annoyance out existence. She reared up on her back legs and fully unfurled her wings. "Look at that – wow…" I awed as I saw her in her full and terrible beauty. She was a magnificent beast. Even Emmett was speechless. As she stood there, balancing on her hind legs, ready to take off, he dove, faster then he had before. "He's gong for it…" In an instant he was under her, at the nest of eggs no longer under her clawed front legs. "What balance!" He hung over the broom, somehow keeping his balance and grip as he released his hands and snagged the golden egg. "he's got it, Harry's got it!"

I looked down at her, realizing I had said very little, "The dragon reared up and Harry took advantage by flying down between his legs and grabbing the golden egg." I explained, though the explanation seemed ill equipped to describe what had transpired.

"Look at that!" Ludo yelled, "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

As the dragon-keepers rushed forward to subdue his dragon as they had mine, I returned my attention to the amazing woman in my arms. "Bella it was incredible. I'm sorry I didn't say more."

She grinned, "You said plenty… I'm not sure you realize this, but you say a lot… mostly short exclamations… It's sort of fascinating."

I wondered at her statement… Had I? As I played it back I realized I had spoken almost every thought. I pulled her closer and half kissed the top of her head.

"They're coming" Alice hissed. Bella quickly slipped out to lie on the cot outside. Not more then a minute later Harry was being rushed in by a very agitated Madam Pomfrey. "Dragons!" she exclaimed.

She set Harry up in the section next to me, I could see her working over his shoulder. "Last year Dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky…this is quite shallow… it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…"

She was dabbing at the shoulder now with some liquid, whose smell burned my nose. Then, with a poke of her wand, her flurry of activity ended. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute – sit! And then you can go and get your score."

I saw her rush out and over to my section. "How does it feel now, Cullen?" she asked me.

"Fine madam." I replied.

"Well leave it on overnight. By morning the burn will be gone… off with you now. They are expecting you in the champion's tent.

I followed her orders, passing Hermione and, surprisingly, Ron on their way in. I surmised from Ron's thoughts that he was prepared to make amends, so I stopped just around the corner of the entrance along the outside wall of the tent to listen through Hermione.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, a fraction of fear mixed with excitement – she hadn't been entirely sure Harry's plan would work. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Harry didn't look at her… He was gaping at a very pale, very concerned, very nervous Ron. "Harry…" he said seriously, "whoever put your name in that Goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" Harry replied coldly. "Took you long enough."

_Oh just forgive him, won't you? This feud has gone on long enough… Come on Harry…_ Hermione thought nervously, her gaze switching between the two of them, waiting for one of them to break the stand off. It looked like Ron was about to when Harry cut him off. "It's OK, forget it" he smiled.

"No" said Ron, "I shouldn't've-"

"Forget it" Harry said a little more forcefully.

The broth broke out into grins – Hermione into tears…

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her food on the ground. She pulled them both into a big hug… These past few weeks had been difficult on her, the strain of tension between her two best friends and she couldn't help but react from the release. But as soon as she had, she immediately flushed with embarrassment at her emotional outburst, and ran off.

"Barking" I heard Ron through the tent. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…"

I heard the shuffle of Harry gathering his things. I was just about to head to the champion's tent as I heard them leave. Ron was talking incessantly, relieved to have his friend back. "You were the best, you know, no competition…" I heard just before I heard another voice inside the tent.

"Is Bella alright? I saw her turn pale and leave." Cedric asked, concern in his voice. I halted my retreat and stood frozen in my place.

"Oh yes, she'll be fine… just needed some rest and relief from the excitement, Cedric." Alice confirmed. "Madam Pomfrey checked her herself."

I saw through Alice's mind that Bella had laid back on the cot and closed her eyes while Ron and Hermione were visiting Harry, feigning sleep, and not well – and hadn't gotten up yet when Cedric entered the tent.

He wasn't deterred, as he knelt down beside her. "Bella, are you alright?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hello Cedric… I'm fine. Just a bit too exciting for me." She smiled with as much energy as she could muster to prove her point.

That didn't help the situation. Cedric was momentarily dazzled by her beautiful smile as I had been many times before.

_Edward…_ Alice tried to assure me, _if you are catching this, don't freak out – I'll get him out of here… Just do what you need to._ I wasn't going anywhere.

"I should probably take her home." Alice said, trying to interfere in this very disturbing moment – a moment in which Bella still seemed entirely unaware of the affect she was having on Cedric.

"I could carry her… if she wants" he offered and I couldn't suppress the low growl in my throat – making Alice aware I was just on the other side of the tent wall.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Alice replied, in a slight panic.

"I should say not!" Bella said, as she swung her legs over the side of the cot and got up trying to look as alive and energetic as possible. She hated this kind of attention.

Cedric looked uncertain – not quite ready to accept her sudden return to health after she had been so pale only moments earlier.

"Edward will probably want to celebrate with you guys…" Alice said suddenly, then realizing her mistake, _Sorry, Edward._ Thanks, I though wryly. Now I would have to spend more time here before being able to return to Venlaw, to Bella – and to remove this awful orange stuff.

"I suppose I should see how he's doing." He said, looking torn. "He was injured too – but it looks like he must have gone to the champion's tent."

"Yes, I'm sure he did" _He's coming, Edward._ "you should go check on him…"

I rushed off a little too quickly to the champion's tent once I was sure he was leaving. Krum and Fleur were just ahead, walking toward the tent themselves. I forced myself to catch up with them…

"What 'appenned to your 'eautiful 'ace?" Fleur asked as she saw me. I had momentarily forgotten about the orange goo.

"My dragon burned my face, but it will be fine by morning."

"That iz a relief." She commented "I just ruined my 'eautiful robes…" she pointed to the burn marks near her leg.

I shot Krum a puzzled look as I wondered at her sudden camaraderie. He raised an eyebrow, before returning his gaze to the ground as we entered the tent.

Harry was already there, looking quite pleased and at ease. I grinned at him – we had made it through the first task alive… "Good one, Harry!" I complemented.

"And you" he grinned back.

"Well done, all of you!" Ludo swept into the tent, looking as pleased as he could with the outcome. "Now just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear?" we nodded "Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

I rushed out of the tent to be joined up with Cedric, James, Patrick and Ernie.

"Way to go Edward – you were second." Ernie exclaimed.

"Third, actually" I corrected, "Harry and Krum are tied for first."

"Still, you were amazing" Patrick commented. "Nice bit of magic there – I didn't realize you were so fast…"

I listened and joked with them as I noticed Rita Skeeter approaching Harry. He was walking back to Hogwarts with his renewed best friend, Ron. Cedric noticed my lack of attention as I watched her take out her magic pen and a piece of parchment.

"Should we intercede?" Cedric asked, just as concerned as I.

"Maybe… just a minute." We all watched the scene unfold.

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said beaming, "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word" he replied savagely, "Goodbye."

"You tell her, Harry" Ernie mumbled. Clearly his feelings about Harry's champion status had changed over the course of the match as much as Ron's.

"Let's get out of here" Cedric replied, eyeing Rita Skeeter looking around for another victim for her sharp pen.

"I agree" we quickly escaped around the other side of the medical tent and walked back to the castle.

Back at the Hufflepuff common room it was difficult to find an excuse to return home. The entire house was celebrating. But this time, there were no disparaging remarks about Harry. Just as many of the Hufflepuff students were recounting his daring and exhilarating flying as were my attempts as transfiguration. I was pleased to see that Harry would be facing a much less difficult student body tomorrow then he had over the past three weeks.

"So, how long do you have to wear that orange half mask?" Patrick asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says I'll be good as new by morning." I replied, "speaking of which, I was thinking of returning home… It's been quite a day."

"But you haven't stayed over yet… Cedric was commenting on it the other day."

"It's a week day" Cedric pointed out – "He needs to come on a weekend when we can really show him around the castle."

"Yes, there's tons you've never seen – we'll get the Weasleys to help – they always know the best secret passages." James added.

"Okay" I laughed, "I'll check with my dad and see if I can come hang out with you guys for the night some weekend." Carlisle wouldn't mind, but Bella on the other hand… "See you."

And with that I returned to my home, my family and my Bella, who was waiting to celebrate our success.


	34. Chapter 34

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 34: Making Plans

With a great relief I was finally home – not just to Venlaw, our temporary home, but to Bella, my true home. She was sitting on the bed, reading and enjoying some tea. Beside her were the remains of a tray of food Esme had likely forced upon her as soon as she got in the door.

She was dressed for bed in lighter cotton pyjamas then her usual – shorts and a tank top with thin straps… With the changing weather, Carlisle had turned on the furnace, but we were having some trouble with the temperature settings in the old structure and it was too warm. This was something Esme was doing a lot of research on… Trying to balance modern convenience and comfort with the authenticity of the building several hundred years old was a challenge, one that Esme and Alice were enjoying immensely.

And now that my first challenge was over, I was looking forward to a restful evening with Bella. She shifted slightly on the bed, uncrossing and rearranging her legs bent beside her. She was aware of my presence, but clearly into her reading as she smiled slightly, but didn't bring her eyes up from the book.

I put down my golden egg on the night stand and sat next to her, waiting for her to finish the section she was clearly mesmerized by. Her movement caught my eye as I watched her legs straighten and bend to the side, bare to my eyes as I became increasingly aware of the expanse of skin showing along her shoulder and clavicle. It led me down paths I could not go… I tried to think of something else… Oh yes, her gift.

As I began to pull it out, I realized I was still dressing in my robes and the orange paste was on my face. I arose, picked out some clothes of my own and retreated to the shower to clean up and relax. It felt good to get the collection of orange goo and whatever Carlisle had put on my face to make it appear burnt. Then I stripped, putting Bella's gift on the counter, amused as it tottered around the enamel and got in the shower.

While I relaxed under the constant pressure of the water cleaning away the tension and dirt of the day, I thought about how close we had come to losing it all. If the dragon had breathed its bellow of fire at me just as I had lost my footing, or if the shield hadn't held… It would have been the end for both of us. I knew, now, that Bella's life was as dependent on my as mine was on hers. I needed to be more careful.

The situation with Cedric was becoming more problematic. I trusted Bella. I knew she loved me, but still… I had hoped briefly that their difference in age would deter him, but today he seemed to act against that. Should I say something to her? What would I say if I did? She clearly seemed unaware of her affect on him. She didn't see herself clearly.

Then there was the dance coming up, as Carlisle had mentioned. It was sure to be announced soon – and we would have to have a plan of what we were going to do. From what I understood from reading The Triwizard Tournament, A History – this was a key part of the overall tournament. The champions had to attend, and lead in the first dance with their dates. Bella would hate that part… And it mentioned that this event usually played into the second tasks in some way, though it was cryptic as to how. I supposed if they wrote too much, future champions would be more prepared, taking away the element of surprise. Though if the second task went the same way as the first, then there was sure to be little in the way of a surprise.

Feeling more relaxed and clean, I pulled on some pyjama pants and returned to the main room, with my little gift for Bella in my hand behind my back. It nipped lightly at my skin, though I barely noticed it. The model did not possess the same razor sharp teeth of its full sized version.

Bella looked up as I exited the bathroom. She must have finished her chapter. She rewarded my patience with a brilliant smile, more dazzling then her efforts to prove her health this afternoon to Cedric and I was, dazzled!

"I have a gift for you." I said slowly. A suspicious frown quickly replaced her smile. "I didn't spend any money on it, but since I got a golden egg for completing the task, I thought you should get something too for doing this with me.

She smiled again at being reminded of her ability to protect me, for once. I hadn't appreciated how much that would mean to her. I pulled out my hand from behind my back and held it out. The miniature dragon shook its body and unfurled its wings.

She gasped, "Edward, it's… amazing…" she tentatively reach out a finger and stroked its head. "Is it… Is it real?" alarm crossed her features.

"No" I chuckled, "It's a magical model. Like the photographs that move."

"Amazing!" she said as she scooped it up. "I almost believed it was a baby dragon." She held it up, examining its face, its body, its wings. "It's like the perfect pet." She smiled up at me, "Thank you, Edward. It's perfect."

I pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad you like it – and that you accepted it so easily." I was relieved she didn't fight me on this. I had wanted to give it to her so badly and worried it would only cause another fight. I didn't want to fight tonight.

"I suppose I feel a little better about that, knowing I can give something back to you." She said softly.

"You have already given me so much… you have no idea."

My lips found the top of her head, but were not satisfied. I pressed my lips down her forehead to her cheek and, finally, to hers. They parted slightly under my carefully gauged pressure, her taste filling my mouth. I was very aware of the thinness of the frail cloth that was the only barrier between us, and I wondered momentarily what it would feel like if it weren't there.

She had pulled herself closer to me as we kissed. I could feel the heat radiating from her body along mine. I pulled her closer, as I lay us both down on the bed, taking the model from her one hand and placing it on the bed stand. She didn't seem to notice its absence.

Carefully applying the bulk of my weight on my arms and lower part of my legs, I allowed some pressure as I lay over her on the bed. It was time for her to breathe, I knew, but I didn't want to leave her lips. I broke away when I knew it was too long, and trailed my lips back along her jaw toward her throat.

As I kissed along her neck to her shoulder and back. I heard her breath catch as I dipped a little lower along her chest then I had before. It rose and fell a little more deeply. I escaped to her other shoulder before I found myself in more dangerous territory.

The feelings coursing through me were almost unbearable, but I didn't want to end. I knew, if I didn't end contact soon, I would lose control. I flipped on to my back, pulling her with me, but holding her up a bit to allow some air to cool my overheated skin.

My hands were on her waist, but the thin fabric of her top had ridden up and I was touching her bare skin. It was heaven. It took all my self control to keep them at her waist. I would have to end this soon, if she didn't. She had more often lately, taking responsibility for our decision to wait – but tonight didn't appear to be one of those nights. She seemed to want to continue as much as I did.

In the end, I'm not sure which one of us broke away first, but we were both lying on our backs, breathing heavily. I stared at the canopy to our bed, while I willed my body to stay where it was, instead of rolling over and taking her. I focused on the discussion we would have to have, decisions we would have to make in the near future. That helped.

"So – the dance…" she started, surprising me that she was on the same page as I when it came to our next topic of discussion. "what are we going to do about that?"

"I would like to hear your ideas." I pressed.

"Well, I've been thinking about it ever since Carlisle brought it up. I think I could work on Harry. Between Hermione and I we could encourage him to ask…" She began.

I realized she hadn't been quite on the same page. "Ah, yes, that would probably work."

"And you need to make sure you stay in Cho's head – find out if she is hoping for someone in particular to ask… We don't want to miss and end up with her going with someone else."

"Good idea" I replied. "I'll do that… I assume we'll wait until the dance is actually announced?"

"Yes, of course." She replied.

"And what about us?" I asked, bringing up the aspect of this discussion I thought warranted consideration.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will we do about this dance?"

"I hate dances, you know that."

I smiled – it was true… "Yes, but I have to attend. It would seem that the champions all must attend and bring a date to open with the first dance."

"You mean, just the champions and their dates." She sounded horrified, as I expected she would. This would be pretty close to almost all her greatest fears combined.

"Yes… I gather by your tone that you aren't particularly interested?" I teased.

She sighed, "Is that your way of asking me to the dance? It isn't very romantic."

"Actually, I was thinking we should discuss this. Personally, I would love to take you as my date and dance with you all night. But there are other considerations."

"Yes, like the fact that I can't dance and really don't want to embarrass myself in front of the entire school…"

I grinned, "I suppose – but I was thinking more in the area of safety precautions."

"You don't think my dancing ability warrants some safety precautions? You are more delusional then I thought. Haven't you seen me?" she teased back.

I laughed at her joke, "Perhaps, but I was thinking more of us, keeping our relationship a secret… I think more then just Hermione and Snape will figure it out if we go as a couple. It's hard enough just being near you at school…"

She sighed, "I know what you mean. I can't imagine dancing with you." She shuddered, presumably picturing hundreds of pairs of eyes watching us, "and not acting like we are together."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't have to go…" she sounded relieved at the admission, "but, if you are going… I'm not sure if I would want to be there or not." She considered that for a moment. "If you are there with someone else, it would be hard to watch from the sidelines… and I don't really want to go at all."

_She HAS to go, Edward… I didn't bring 10 different designer dresses for her to not go to the ball! Alice mentally shouted at me._ I rolled my eyes.

"Alice says you have to go." I said wryly.

"Alice can take her wardrobe of designer dressed and burn them." She said a little loudly.

There was a large gasp from down the hall. _She wouldn't._

Bella grinned, imagining what the response would have been to that. "So, as I was saying, I don't really want to go at all…" she paused, knowing Alice was listening, "but I will probably go anyway. Maybe Hermione and I can go together. She isn't particularly interested in anyone."

"Ron?"

"Well, yes – but I don't think either of them are ready for that." She smiled, almost maternally, "I don't know what it is, but there is something inevitable about those two getting together – just not quite yet…"

"Interesting…" It wasn't so much Ron and Hermione getting together that was interesting as her perception of them. She saw so much – more then I. "So you'll go, then?"

"Yes" she replied.

_YIPEEE!_ I heard Alice exclaim. I feared for Bella's fashion sanity.

"So who should I take? Since I have to take someone?" I wondered out loud.

"What about Rosalie or Alice?"

It wasn't a bad suggestion. It was certainly easier then taking one of the human girls, and ending up in some romantic entanglement. But I wasn't sure how Jasper and Emmett would feel about –

_No way!_ I heard Emmett's voice. _I'm going to show those wizards and witches how it's done…_ I saw images of he and Rosalie showing off some of their moves.

"Well Rosalie is out." I said.

_Edward, I would be happy to help you out, but I think you're going to have to take a student,_ I heard Alice explain. She was probably right…

"Alice is out too!" I sighed.

"What about Hermione? You could take her – she know about us, so there's no issues…"

"But you were going to go with her."

"Well, you only really need to dance at the beginning. I could hang out with her for the rest of the night… or I could go with Ron."

"Ron Weasley? I don't think so!" The way he looked at Bella reminded me a little too much of Mike Newton.

"I can handle Ron just fine…besides, he is more infatuated with Fleur these days. We are just friends…"

I didn't like it, but she had a point. Ron, while being extremely annoying, was harmless, and better then some other possibilities – like Cedric. "I suppose that will work." I said, resigned. "I suppose it is a mute point for now, since it hasn't even been announced." But at least we had a working plan to put into effect when it was.

The thought of Cedric reminded me of another conversation I needed to have with Bella, this one a little more interesting as I considered exploring Hogwarts castle more in depth. The thought of the four of us and the Weasley twins, exploring hidden passages and unknown rooms was very intriguing.

"Bella" I started, "I need to ask you what you think about something."

She rolled over on her side and looked at me questioningly, clearly recovered from our earlier activities.

"Cedric and the guys asked me to stay over on Hallowe'en night and hang out, but we had things we needed to discuss. They asked me again tonight, but it is a school night. So, I should do that sometime – to keep up appearances…" I paused for a minute, then thought I should be completely honest, "And, I would really like to do that sometime. It would be… fun."

I glanced over at her to see what she was thinking. It was one of those times when I wished I could hear her mind. Would she be upset by my wanting to hang out with the guys? She had a peculiar expression on her face. She wasn't upset or angry. It was almost amusement, mixed with wonder. What could she be thinking?

Finally she broke out into a smile. "You have friends!" she exclaimed and gave me a quick hug. "Of course you can have a sleep-over!"

"It's not really a sleep-over. We're going to hang out and explore the castle." I explained. 'Sleep-over' sounded just so juvenile.

She grinned, "Well, then, maybe I'll have one too. It would be fun to hang out with Hermione for an evening… this weekend?

"Sure" I grinned, looking forward to further exploration and discovery.


	35. Chapter 35

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 35: The Sleep-over – er – Hanging out for the Night.

We headed over to Hogwarts on Saturday after Bella's supper, overnight bags in had, both excited to do some exploring. It took a lot of effort to dissuade Emmett and Jasper from inviting themselves along, as well as convincing Alice she didn't need to do a make over night for the Gryffindor girls. She sulked as we left Venlaw, only letting us go after Bella promised she could do a make over for the dance.

"Make sure you ask Hermione if she wants a make over as well." She called out after us as we began the run over to the ruins. I could already see Alice setting up shop in the Gryffindor common room, flitting from girl to girl fixing their hair and make up.

Hermione was waiting for Bella in the entrance. "Hello Bella. I am so glad you are coming for a sleep-over! We're going to have so much fun!"

Bella shot me a knowing look at the word "sleep-over".

"I guess I'll go find Cedric and the guys." I said, fighting myself from giving Bella a good by kiss. I headed to the door by the grand staircase that took me down to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Hey Edward, come on it." Cedric said as I entered through the still life portrait. He led me back down the hall I had been down the first time I visited. When we arrived at the room he shared with 5 other 6th years, I saw they shuffled the beds to make a bit more space. They had pulled in a cot from somewhere and put it in the larger space between the beds, so where there had been 6 beds equally spaced, there were now 7.

"Set your bag here," he said, motioning to the cot… "the others will be back soon. They went to invite the Weasley twins from Gryffindor." He grinned, "This should be fun!"

I couldn't help but smile in return. It certainly would be a fun night. We didn't have to wait long for Ernie, Patrick, and James to return with the Weasleys.

"Hey, cool location for your common room, right by the kitchens. You must snag food all the time." George commented.

"Ummm" Cedric replied, "Actually, no."

"What, you're kidding right?" Fred said…

_EDWARD!_ I heard Alice's voice in my head, _EDWARD, where are you? Bella is gone. I can't see her!_ She had clearly run over to the grounds to see what was wrong

I searched for Hermione, Harry or Ron, to see if I could locate her. I found them at the entrance to Gryffindor:

"Harry!" Hermoine was panting as though she had been running, "Harry, you've got to come – you've got to come, the most amazing thing's happened – please-"

I watched her seize Harry's arm and drag him along the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I'll show you when we get there – oh, come on, quick."

Hermione and Bella led Harry and Ron down the six floors of the marble staircase, stopping once for a moving section, then continued down to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You'll see, you'll see in a minute!" she said excitedly.

At the bottom of the staircase they turned and hurried through a very familiar door. They were coming…

"Hey Fred, George – why don't you show us?" I suggested, hoping to catch them as they came down the stairs.

"Yes – that is a great idea!" Ernie commented.

We got up and left the room. I hesitated to ensure I was at the back of the group. When I had a little space, I said clearly – more loudly then I would have if I knew exactly how close Alice was. "Alice, I've got her, don't worry. I think she's going to visit the house elves."

I heard a very relieved, _Thanks Edward_, from Alice, _I'm heading home…_ before Cedric turned around, "Edward, come on…"

As I ran at human speed to catch up with them as they entered the common room. I could hear Bella, Harry and Ron coming down the hall through Hermione's mind:

"What are we now, then, the House-Elf Liberation Front?" Ron asked, "I'm not barging into that kitchen and trying to make them stop work, I'm not doing it."

"I'm not asking you to!" Hermione said patiently, "I came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found – oh, come on, Harry, I want to show you!"

I saw her seize his arm and pull him in front of the picture of the giant fruit-bowl I had walked by several times on my way down to the Hufflepuff common room. She stretched out her index finger and tickled the huge green pear. It wriggled and squirmed, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle. Hermione took hold of it and pulled the door open and all four disappeared inside.

Fred and George had paused in the Hufflepuff common room, waiting by the entrance for all of us to catch up before our exploration began. "So, where to you guys want to go first?"

"We can go to the kitchens, if you like," Fred commented, hesitantly, "but, really, that is best left as the last stop on our way back, so we have a bite to bring back to the common room."

"And there is so much more to see…" George added. "There's the armoury… there's the area on the third floor that was restricted a few years back – where Harry beat you-know-who."

"Oh, yes, and there's this huge mirror that will show you what you want most…" Fred added.

What I wanted most was to check on Bella in the kitchens, but the minds around me were voting for a trip around the castle. I knew she was safe for now, with the house elves, and I could watch her through Hermoine… so I told myself to be patient.

"Let's go see the mirror – I heard about it from another student…" Ernie said excitedly.

"This way" George gestured, and we headed out the door, turning away from the direction of the kitchens – and Bella – and down the long tunnel… After several turns and corners, we came to a dead end.

"What? Are you guys sure you know where we're going?" Ernie complained.

"Just a minute." Fred hissed back, "We've only done this one once before, when we had to escape Filch. Mrs. Norris saw us snagging food… let's see, it's around here somewhere." He felt along the wall, until he found whatever he was looking for. His finger seemingly disappeared into the stone wall and moved downward. Suddenly the wall disappeared and there was an entrance into a long hallway.

"Come on, hurry" George said. He was right to make us hurry, for only 16 seconds after it appeared, the entrance disappeared behind us.

"How did you know about that one?" Patrick asked

"Ah, secrets are best kept…" Fred grinned, but I had caught the quick flick of a parchment in his hand. They must have some kind of map.

While we made our way down the long hallway, I checked back in on Bella:

The four of them were conversing with a strangely clothed house elf. He was wearing a tea-cosy for a hat, that was pinned with a number of bright badges, a tie patterned with horseshoes, but no shirt, a pair of what was likely children's soccer shorts and mismatched socks, one of which looked like it belonged to a human sized foot. But the strangest thing was not what he was wearing, but that he was wearing clothes at all. I filed through my mind of my brief experience with the house elves. None other had been dressed, wearing odd articles of cloth for minimal covering, but never clothes.

"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Harry said in amazement. I peered into his mind and saw that he knew this particular house elf. An image of him handing his old sock to Lucius Malfoy with an old diary flitted through his mind… then Lucius handing it to Dobby, freeing him from his servitude.

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, sir!" Dobby squealed excitedly, "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!"

"Winky?" said Harry, "She's here, too?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" said Dobby, and he seized Harry's hand, pulling him off into another room.

The name Winky was familiar. I searched through my memory, coming up with why. It had been at the Quidditch match, afterwards when the dark wizards had come through. Mr. Crouch's house elf had been discovered holding a wand. Its name was Winky. I wondered if it could be the same one…

At that moment I was interrupted from my musing. "Here we are boys" Fred announced, as we came to what appeared to be another dead end. It was dark and they had created small lights on the end of their wands to show the way, thought that was hardly necessary for me. "We'll need to douse the lights, just in case."

Everyone released their wand light, except for George who was looking intently at something hidden from view of the rest. From the sound of their hand running over its surface, it was definitely a piece of parchment.

"Alright, here we go" Fred touched something high on the wall and to the right. The surface in front of us slid to the left, leaving a two foot wide space to exit the hall into a corridor. Once we were all out, it closed and we could see it was a large clock.

"I remember someone mentioning a passage behind this clock, but I never believed them." James said in wonder.

"This way," Fred whispered as he ran quietly down the corridor. He turned suddenly at what appeared to be a broom closet and stepped in. Following, we found ourselves at the base of a winding staircase. "We've got quite a climb boys – hope none of you basement dwellers are afraid of heights." He snickered.

He wasn't joking. We must have climbed 8 floors straight up into the castle before he stopped. James and Patrick were wheezing, while the rest were breathing heavily. I followed suit.

"Just a minute, someone's coming" George whispered. We all stood in silence as, indeed someone was walking down the hallway. From the sound of the footsteps it was Mr. Filch, but it was so faint I couldn't understand how anyone with human ears could have heard. We waited 2 minutes and 38 seconds before George raised his hand. "the coast is clear…" and opened the back of another small door, that appeared, from the opposite side, to be a broom closet.

We turned to the left and ran down another corridor, up another flight of stairs and into a large circular room, with widows over looking the grounds. I guessed we must be in one of the many turrets of the castle. The room was empty except for a huge, beautiful ornate mirror, as tall as the ceiling, standing on two clawed feet. Along the top was inscribed, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". It wasn't any language I had ever learned.

"What does the inscription mean?" I asked.

"Read it backwards." Fred said… I looked at it again, and, after some working through I saw that it read "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"So, who's first?" George asked us.

I considered the wisdom of this. I knew my heart's desire. It was Bella… But I couldn't allow the others to see that. However, as Ernie stepped up to the mirror, I realized it wouldn't be an issue. I couldn't see a thing as he peered into the mirror.

"What do you see?" Fred asked.

"I'm older – I am working at the Ministry of Magic, with your dad…" He said in awe.

"You want to work in Muggle relations?" Fred scoffed.

"Well, I've been thinking it would be interesting…" he replied.

James stepped up next, and then Patrick… both seeing desired futures for themselves, one as head boy, the other as a world class Quidditch player.

"How about you, Edward?" George asked. _Likely he'll see himself winning the Cup… too bad Harry'll beat him._

I stepped up, already knowing what I would see – but as I peered into the mirror I was in for a bit of a surprise. I was standing, my arm around Bella as I had expected – rings on the third finger of our left hands. But instead of the human Bella I knew, it was a perfected, pale, immortal Bella. It couldn't be! I wanted nothing more then for her to remain human. This just couldn't be my heart's desire. More shocking still was that we were not alone. In my arms, wrapped in a blanket was a baby with her brown eyes and my bronze hair. The happy trio smiled back at me as I shook my head. It was impossible…

I stepped away, confused.

"So, what did you see?" Patrick asked.

"I saw myself, holding the cup – winner of the Triwizard Tournament" I lied, conveniently using the story George had thought up.

"Not likely" Fred scoffed.

"Edward's more likely then your Potter." James shot back.

The argument was only half hearted as the Hufflepuffs had forgiven Harry his entrance into the tournament. Soon they were chuckling, recalling the antics of the past week when we had gotten past our respective dragons.

As they chatted, Cedric quietly stepped up to the mirror, paused for a quick moment and quietly stepped away, saying nothing. No one had noticed in the midst of the teasing, but his face was slightly flushed as he walked away. Bella…? My hearts desire is Bella…? But, I hardly know her…

I felt my fists clinch and my face harden at his thoughts. I was glad no one had noticed or thought to ask him as we walked back down the stairs. It took a moment for me to compose myself. Fortunately it was dark so none of the others noticed the scowl on my face before I rearranged it into a light-hearted pleasant expression.

I reflected back on what I had seen. Could my greatest desire be for Bella to become immortal? I was certain she would, she had made up her mind and was set in her decision – that was certain, but was that really what I wanted? As I searched my mind, I realized - it was. I still wanted for her, to remain human. But when I considered what I really wanted, more then anything, was to be with her forever. It was disheartening to realize the extent of my selfishness. I had hoped my noble nature was stronger then that – that my desire for Bella to have what was best for her would be my heart's desire, but it simply wasn't.

I thought no more on it. The second part of the reflection was simply not possible and so not worthy of further consideration.

As we walked away, I checked in on Bella again:

They were now in a different room that appeared to be a large kitchen. It was filled with house elves who were all looking at the four humans as they spoke with Dobby and a very distraught Winky. Winky was dressed more conventionally then Dobby, however, she appeared much more dishevelled. Her smart blouse and skirt appeared to not have been washed for some time and her skirt had been scorched. She continued to wail throughout the conversation.

"How long have you been here, Dobby?" Harry asked as Dobby handed tea to each of them and passed around a tray of biscuits.

"Only a week, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said happily, "Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir. You see, sir, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, sir, very difficult indeed-"

Winky began howling even louder at this, her nose running down her front and hitting her blouse. She needed a tissue, but did nothing to clean herself up. She was clearly taken with despair.

"Dobby has travelled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work!" he squeaked, "But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!"

At that, the house elves who had been loitering at their stations, listening to the conversation, all looked away, as though Dobby had made some significant social blunder.

"Good for you, Dobby!" Hermoine cheered, as Bella smiled at him.

Bella spied a cloth on a nearby table and quickly snatched it, going to Winky to try and clean up the mess she was making of herself. At first she tried to hand over the cloth, but Winky refused to take it, or even acknowledge Bella was there. Finally Bella gently leaned forward, wiped her nose and cleaned up the front of her blouse like she would a child. With a pang of sadness I recalled my image from the mirror.

"Thank you, miss!" Dobby went on, "But most wizards doesn't want a house-elf who wants paying, miss. 'That's not the point of a house-elf' they says, and they slammed the door in Dobby's face! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Harry Potter… Dobby likes being free!"

The rest of the house elves at the kitchen, who had been looking away aghast, now started physically moving themselves away from Dobby as if he were carrying some communicable disease. All except Winky who remained on her stool, sobbing.

"And then, Harry Potter, Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed, too, sir!" Dobby said with delight.

At this point Winky threw herself off her stool onto the floor, just missing Bella as she jumped back at the sudden movement. She bent over Winky trying, to stop her from beating the floor with her little fists in her misery. Hermoine quickly joined her, trying to comfort the distraught house elf, but she wouldn't be comforted.

I was brought back to my own adventures by Fred, "And here is the back way into the Prefects bath" he said with a flourish, as he pressed against a flat point in the wall and it opened into a huge room. The room was almost entirely filled by a huge pool sized bath that had several different taps. Large fluffy towels lay on a surface to one side. As we walked through, I saw that the entrance we had used was covered by a large tapestry of a scantily clad mermaid.

"But how did you guys find this? No one is allowed in here but the Prefects." Cedric asked a touch of amazement mixed with annoyance.

"Not being allowed has never been an obstacle" Fred grinned. "Besides, this place has the best bubble baths in the castle."

"Okay," George announced, "next top on our tour is - Gryffindor…"

"Yes, we thought it only fair since you invited us to your house." Fred added.

We exited by more conventional means - a door, and then followed down the corridor, past a large statue, down a flight of stairs and stopped outside a large portrait of a woman in a pink dress. "Hogwash" one of them said and the portrait swung open to reveal a circular entrance into the common room.

Their common room was similar to Hufflepuff, with large comfortable chairs, a fireplace on one side and two exits. However, instead of tunnels off the common room, they took us up a long flight of circular stairs, which opened every 18 feet to a circular bedroom. After several stories, we stopped in one of the rooms. Like the others, the outside wall lined with four post beds.

"This is our room" Fred and Geroge whispered, gesturing to the room. All but two of the beds were filled with snoring Gryffindors.

"Shouldn't we leave?" Ernie asked, eyeing the sleeping bodies.

"Naw, these guys sleep more soundly then a hibernating Skrewts." Fred chuckled.

"Do Skrewts actually hibernate? It seemed that Hagrid was having trouble with them."

"We don't know" George chuckled. "Do you want a custard cream?"

Ernie reached out to take one just as Patrick's hand shot out to stop him. "What did you do to them?" he eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing much… you'll have to ask Neville Longbottom about it sometime." Fred grinned.

"I think we'll save our appetite for the kitchen." Cedric said firmly. "Speaking of which, is there more to this tour, or should we make our way there?"

"Yes, let's go!" Ernie exclaimed, realizing after having to give up the custard cream, that he really was hungry.

Fred and George jumped up and lead us back down the stairwell and through the common room. They paused again as the approached the entrance, looking down at something between them. "All right, gentlemen, let's be quick about this."

Fred held open the portrait as George jumped through and took off down the stair case at an alarming speed. We followed close behind until he held out his arm. "Watch this step…" he said taking care to plant his foot in one particular spot, before continuing down to the main floor and through the door that led back down to the Hufflepuff common room. Just as we entered the passage, I heard steps on the staircase, 2 floors up. How did they know?

We arrived down at the portrait of the large fruit bowl very quickly where Fred proceeded to tickly the green pear just as Hermione did. The door handle appeared and he opened it, leading us into a large room filled with long tables in the exact replica of the Hall upstairs.

"This is how they serve us…" Fred explained, "They fill up the tables here and then the food appears up there" he pointed up.

I could hear Bella, Hermione, Harry and Ron talking with Dobby and Winky as we walked along the long tables, making our way to the opposite side of the room.

"Winky" Hermoine said firmly, "I'm quite sure Mr. Crouch is getting along perfectly well without you. We've seen him, you know-"

"You is seeing my master?" she squeaked, "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes" said Hermione, "He and Mr. Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Mr. Bagman comes, too?" she squeaked, then her voice sounded angry, "Mr. Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!"

That tweaked my attention. Ludo Bagman came across as a braggart and a bit of a media hound, but I hadn't suspected him of anything more then self-absorption.

"Bagman – bad?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying… Winky – Winky keeps her master's secrets…"

She burst into tears as we walked through the door into the kitchen. She was bent over into her skirt, wailing, "Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"

"Hermoine – are you disturbing the house elves!" Fred said disparagingly. "I knew we shouldn't have told you the secret. You're going to ruin it for the lot."

She huffed at him as she turned back to Winky, trying to comfort her. The other house elves, who were keeping themselves busy a little further away from the embarrassing scene in their midst, quickly came over with more tea and biscuits for our group of boys. It was clear Fred and George were well known as they chatted with one particular house elf who began bringing out baskets filled with other provisions.

Ernie, James and Patrick just looked around in awe, commenting on how this had been so close all this time, and yet they'd never been here. Cedric was looking rather uncomfortable, uncertain as to whether he should look at Bella or away. He seemed to settle on watching the house elves at their busy work.

Winky continued to cry into her skirt, while Dobby went on chatting merrily about his freedom. I caught a glance at Bella who was looking a little embarrassed. I guessed she realized that Alice would have panicked when she disappeared and wondered if my appearance was the result. I smiled gently, letting her know all was well and she looked relieved.

"Dobby is going to buy a jumper next, Harry Potter!" he said happily…

"Tell you what, Dobby" Ron said, "I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you?"

"Well tell mom." Fred teased, met with a glare from Ron.

"We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you," he went on, "but it'll go well with your tea-cosy."

The four of them prepared to leave now that we had appeared and their conversation had been interrupted by our group. The house elves, who had stayed away as Dobby was talking, surged around us, offering various snacks and food to take away. I wondered just how much they expected us to eat – seeing as I would eat nothing…

"Thanks a lot!" Harry said, as the elves clustered around to say good-bye, "See you, Dobby!"

"Harry Potter… can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?" he asked tentatively.

"Course you can." He replied. I would have to warn Alice so she didn't panic every time Harry disappeared in his dorm room.

We followed them out of the kitchen, loaded down with various snacks and deserts, Fred and George each carrying two large baskets over flowing with food.

We turned toward the Hufflepuff common room with Fred and George. Just before we parted company, they secretively handed a piece of parchment to Harry with a whisper, "Thanks for lending it back to us, Harry… best keep a lookout for Filch. He was patrolling the stairwell when we got down here."

I was the last one to pass through the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. As I did I heard Ron's voice on the stairwell. "You know what? All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens – well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"

I didn't listen to Hermione's response as I was chuckling and turned to face the friends who were waiting for me in the common room.


	36. Chapter 36

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 36: The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men... and Vampires

We headed back to Venlaw after lunch the next day. It looked like Bella had stayed up as late as we had – not really an issue for me since I never sleep – but Bella looked like she was battling heavy lids.

Once the boys finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, I had a lot of time to think. It was strange not watching Bella sleep, as had become my habit. I briefly considered seeking her out in the Gryffindor dorm, but quickly realized that would be too risky, and a little difficult to explain. There were just too many eyes, and it wouldn't just be Bella sleeping in that room.

The rest of the day was quiet, between Bella catching up on sleep and homework. Before we knew it, it was Monday.

We didn't have long to wait to hear about the dance, or Yule Ball… It was Monday morning, just before lunch in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"A wonderful tradition and part of the Triwizard Tournament is the annual Yule Ball. It is held on Christmas Day starting at eight o'clock and ending at midnight. I trust you will all treat this event as an important part of the Triwizard Tournament."

A murmur of excitement lit up the room, as girls began discussing who they might want to ask them, what they might wear… boys expressing concern over having to dance…

"That is all for today, you are excused for lunch…. Edward, may I see you for a moment."

I was puzzled. I had been a model student. What could this be about?

"Edward, since you are new here, I realize you may not be fully aware of what a ball entails. This is not one your rowdy American dances. This is a civil, traditional affair. Formal wear is required – I assume you have appropriate attire?"

I nodded.

"Well, good. And as a champion, you will be expected to have an escort. You will be opening the ball with the rest of the champions and their escorts… no exceptions."

I had expected this, but the thought of asking someone else to the dance, or ball, left me feeling a little nervous. At least I knew I would be going with someone who understood my relationship with Bella… no romantic entanglements.

"That is all, you may join your friends." She said glancing at the door, where Cedric was waiting.

"Thanks for waiting" I said as I met him at the door.

"No problem. I didn't want to leave you to walk the halls alone – not now…" he smiled.

I was curious as to what he meant until we rounded the first corner. Along each wall were small clusters of girls, giggling and watching us as we walked by. I wished I could only imagine what they were saying. Unfortunately my mind was assaulted with dozens of thoughts and desires, mostly relating to the Ball, but some not. It seemed the news of the coming event had added fuel to an already highly hormonal student body.

I hadn't had a chance to check on where Cho's mind was at with respect to the dance. I suppose I should do that over lunch. But whether it was the accumulated frenzied minds around me or the need to make conversation with Cedric to avoid the stares and whispers around me, I launched into a discussion that turned out to be disastrous.

"So, how well do you know Cho, Cedric – I know you both play Quidditch."

"I've talked to her a few times. We have some friends in common, though I wouldn't say were close, why?"

"Well, does she date anyone… Do student date each other here…" I realized I had no idea what students would do to go on dates here. It's not like they would go out for a meal or a movie.

"Sometimes students will go to Hogsmede together – on a date… or will sit with each other during a meal. This Ball is kind of the only big date opportunity we've had – as you can see." He gestured around.

"So, do you know if Cho has gone on many dates with anyone?"

"She usually hangs out with her group of friends. I've never seen her on a date with anyone in particular. I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend…"

"I see… So, do you think she has an interest in anyone in particular?"

"I wouldn't know. I guess not that I've noticed…"

"So do you think anyone will have asked her to the Ball, yet?"

"I don't know, Edward… it was just announced this morning – but she is one of the more interesting girls at school. I don't suppose she'll be without a date for long. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just had an idea of who Cho might go with" I said cryptically. That was my mistake.

"Really?" I heard a female voice say behind me, "Edward, I would be honoured."

I froze and slowly turned to see the face of a very excited, very happy Cho Chang, walking along with her group of friends.

"That is so exciting, Cho going with one of the champions." One Ravenclaw girl said to another standing next to her. The group was in a flurry.

"Umm." I didn't know what to say… Was there any way to get out of this gracefully? I couldn't see it. Her entire group of friends were already excitedly chatting about what she would have to wear, being part of the opening dance, how perfect we would look together… Turning her down here, in front of her peers, would be an incredible social embarrassment for her. How she had misunderstood my conversation was beyond me…

Or was it? I replayed what I had said, considering it from the perspective of someone walking behind us along the hall… I cringed. I could see how that might appear to her. I wondered how long she had been walking behind us and why I hadn't sensed her presence… I realized it was because I had been trying to ignore the female chatter around me. And now I was in a mess. And I didn't know what I could say to get out of it.

And so I smiled at her and said nothing. She gave me a quick smile back and headed into the Great Hall with her friends. I fell into step with Cedric and met up with James, Patrick and Ernie at our table. Once, Cedric gave me a curious glance, but said nothing. He wondered why I was so quiet, but supposed I was just pleased that she had agreed. He reflected back on my first month, and my apparent interest in Cho. It seemed like a natural progression to him – and I could understand how it might.

But now I had bigger issues to deal with. How to tell Bella. Cho was already a sore spot with her, and this wouldn't be taken well. I could already tell.

Lunch dragged on, as I sat in my seat contemplating the predicament I was in. Unfortunately the afternoon was not so generous. It sped by as I sat in the library watching Bella's every move through Hermione, scared that, at any minute, someone would say something to give my blunder away.

Fortunately, there was enough excitement amount the 4th year Gryffindors as they attempted encouraging the Blast Ended Skrewts into pillow lined boxes to hibernate for the winter. The Skrewts seemed uninterested.

I waited until we got back to Venlaw to break the news…

_She's going to kill you_, Rosalie thought as we ran back to the house.

"Not helpful" I murmured back.

_Edward, how could you?_ Alice's voice chimed in as I neared the house.

I sighed. Of course Alice would have seen this. She probably also already had seen the part where Bella throws my mother's ring in my face and hops a flight back to Washington. No, I didn't really believe she would do that, would she?

Complete denial was off the table… and there was no point in lying. So as soon as we were upstairs in our room, I told her.

I pulled her down so I was sitting beside her on the bed. Talking her hand in mine, I smiled tentatively. She smiled back. Her heart sped up momentarily as it did whenever we were close.

"Bella" I started, "Love… I made a mistake today."

"Oh Edward" she replied, "I make mistakes all the time…" she reached up and put her hand on my face. "What happened?"

"Well, I was walking down the hall, talking with Cedric and, somehow, I ended up going to the Ball with Cho." I spat out.

Her face flushed red and tension set in her jaw and shoulders. I heard her heart beat speed up and I watched tears build up in her eyes. I knew they were not tears of sadness. I held my breath waiting, holding her hand on her lap.

"What? You are going with Cho? How did that happen?" Bella quick fired questions at me one after the other with no chance for response. "What about Harry? I thought we were trying to get them together? Do you like her?"

I silenced her with my lips, but she was having none of that. After momentarily kissing me back, she froze, and pushed away and got up, angrily walking across the room – her lips pierced into an angry pout.

"I don't know what happened." I started, "One minute I was talking to Cedric about Cho, the next she was accepting my invitation to the Ball…" I sighed.

"Tell me the whole story," she huffed, arms crossed.

"I was talking to Cedric, asking him if he had heard if Cho was going to the Ball with anyone… I said something about having a thought about who she might want to go with. Well, she overheard and misunderstood what I said, and said 'Edward, I would be honoured.' I didn't know how to tell her I didn't mean me. Then her friends piped in about how we'd have to lead the Ball in the first dance… and she talked excitedly about what it would be like… I was sort of on the sideline…" I realized I had been looking down while I tried to explain the predicament I found myself in. I looked back up at her then to see if my explanation had any effect.

It didn't. She was still angry, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm going to the library to study with Hermione." She huffed, picking up her bag and heading toward the door.

"I'll come with you. I have to meet up with Cedric. We have a project for Potions…" I didn't want to let her go alone, in the mental state she was in.

"Fine – but you're not sitting with us."

"Bella…" she was being childish, but telling her that wasn't going to help matters. I would have had to take someone to the ball. As champion, I had to go, and I had to lead off the dance with a partner… and we had decided it was too dangerous to take Bella. I didn't think I could contain my enthusiasm dancing with her. Hermione had already figured us out.

I followed her down to the fireplace. She was opting for Floo Powder, over riding on my back, for obvious reasons. I could only hope that she would cool off by tonight so we could actually talk this through.

Bella settled in quickly with Hermione, though it didn't seem they were all that interested in studying. I saw Bella write something on a piece of parchment and pass it to Hermione. I could have spied through Hermione's mind to see what she wrote, but I choose not to. I didn't want to hear it – I was sure it was about our fight. Hermione suddenly looked up in Cedric's and my direction, glaring madly. Yes, it was definitely about our fight. Apparently I wasn't in her good books either.

We had been at the library for 36 minutes, when Bella got up to find a book in one of the shelves near the restricted section. She seemed a little calmer. I briefly considered going after her to see if we could talk some more – but this wasn't the time or the location for us to break out into round two.

"I'm going to go get that Advanced Potions book." Cedric noted, getting up from the table. I only partially acknowledged his departure while I focused on my reading and, at the same time, thinking about what I would say tonight when we did get a chance to talk. Should I point out the facts – that I would have to go with someone? I shook my head. This wasn't an argument based on logic. I would have to find a way to prove my feelings for her. She should already know how I feel for her. I shouldn't have to prove it… I momentarily allowed frustration creep into my thoughts… Maybe we both needed a couple of hours to cool off…

Out of the corner of my mind, I noted that Viktor Krum, who had taken up residence in the library whenever Hermione happened to be there, had risen from his table and was walking over in our general direction. I briefly thought he was going to talk to me, but he walked by in his standard pose, looking down at the floor. I thought he was going to continue to the opposite side of the library when he suddenly turned and sat down across from Hermione.

She looked up at him, startled by his sudden appearance. "Ummm, hello." She said, "might I help you with something?" her voice was polite, but slightly annoyed at the interruption from her reading.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Advanced Arithmency – I am preparing for our O.W.L.s next year."

He didn't know what to say to that. I could see from his thoughts that he was intimidated by her intelligence. He didn't seem particularly sharp… I had guessed his reading over the past month had been an excuse to be in the same room as her. He seemed intrigued by her lack on interest in his fame.

She was staring at him, not in a friendly way, "So… was there something you needed assistance with?"

He was taken aback by her gruffness. I had momentarily forgotten my troubles, in light of the enjoyment of watching this incredibly awkward teenage scene play out in front of me.

"No, not really." He replied.

"I see" she replied, looking back down at her book.

"That is…" she looked back up. "I was wondering… do you have a date for the Yule Ball?"

"No." she said huffily.

"The champions have to dance the first dance."

"I see. Were you looking for a book on dancing?"

"No…" he fumbled with his robes under the table, "I was wondering if you would go with me."

She blinked and shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry?"

He found a bit more courage in her confusion, "I came over to ask if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball – as my date."

"OH" she replied, surprised, "Well, no one has asked me yet…" she momentarily thought of Ron, but noted he was interested in Fleur. He fumbled more furiously with his robes as she paused. Finally she relieved his anguish, "Certainly, Viktor. I would be glad to accompany you to the Ball." She smiled kindly.

For the first time since his arrival at Hogwarts, I saw him give a huge bright smile. He looked almost pleasant. His obvious joy, had an affect on Hermione, as her smile brightened in response.

I chuckled as I considered the mini-drama that had just played out before my eyes. Humans, can be so ridiculous sometimes… Just as I was musing I heard another voice, signalling the beginning of another awkward teenaged moment that was playing out at the end of the library, in which I was the unwilling player.

"Hi Bella – working with Hermione?"

"Oh, hi Cedric. Yes she is helping me with my studies. There is so much to learn. It is kind of mind boggling."

"Yes, I can imagine… You have a lot more to over come with – who you are." He said carefully.

"It's for a good reason, though."

"I wondered about that the other day – why you would come here with the Cullens, work so hard to help… when you're – you know."

"Oh…" she paused, clearly unsure of how to answer in a way that would be believable. "I guess, I wanted to be a part of something bigger then myself – to help out…"

_She is so, impressive… good, really._ "That's something." He said, shifting back in forth. I could see the question building in his mind. I used every ounce of strength to hold myself in my seat as he decided.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh… OH!" Her eye's widened in sudden understanding, "Cedric, I didn't think… I'm…" she couldn't tell him the truth… a momentary panic took over her face, and then she paused. Another look became dominant – determination. When she spoke, her voice was clear and decisive. "I guess so, Cedric. If you don't mind going with someone who has two left feet." She smiled kindly.

"It's not hard – I can help you…"Cedric responded, his voice clearly pleased. "It's all in the leading…"

"I've heard that somewhere before." She replied. "I'd be pleased. Thank you for asking."

She left and returned to her table with Hermione, avoiding the glare I knew had taken over my features as I stared in her direction. I was seething. How could she? Only a small part of my mind noted the hypocrisy of my anger – that she had been in just as awkward as situation as I was, except she was much more inept at lying. That knowledge didn't help. I was still furious.


	37. Chapter 37

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 37: Every Rose has its Thorn

It was a very quiet walk along the corridor to the fireplace connected to the floo network to our house. We had stayed as late as we could, but even Hermione had read enough for tonight. Cedric headed off to Hufflepuff earlier, with a huge smile on his face that I wanted to rip off and throw it against the wall. Actually, it was probably best he left early as his thoughts were driving me insane. I wondered, would anyone notice if he just didn't show up tomorrow. The monster in me rejoiced with the thought.

But he was my friend, and he had come to recognize what I had – that Bella was a beautiful, amazing, good creature – someone worthy of our adoration. I couldn't fault him on this. And it wasn't like Mike Newton, who only wanted Bella as a conquest. Cedric truly cared for her, and perhaps that is what bothered me most of all.

Because, if things had been different, he would have been good for her. Better then me… Better then Jacob... But we were past that now.

But Bella had said "Yes" to him… And that bothered me most of all. I battled with the nagging voice of truth that pointed out that I had also said yes to another, out of my sheer stupidity and silence. This noble voice pointed out that Bella had only agreed to go to the dance, after I had broken our plans. It reminded me that we had already agreed that she would go with another anyway – Ron Weasley – who was just as enamoured with her as Cedric, and I had agreed to that.

She didn't seem to be doing much better. The furrow between her brow, the stiffness in her shoulders, the pout on her lip all told me she was still angry. For once I didn't find her fury endearing. Her solemn stance was very different from the flustered anger that reminded me a furious kitten, harmless in her rage. This anger was very dangerous. This anger was silent… and deadly. For she had the power to destroy me with one decision – to leave me forever.

When we arrived back at Venlaw, Alice was waiting by the fireplace. I could hear that Carlisle and Esme were standing off in the kitchen, not doing anything other then waiting.

"Hi Bella" she said cheerily, as we arrived

"Hi Alice" she replied – politely with no hint of warmth.

_What's wrong, Edward… she seems so different._

I glared at her in response. I wasn't in the mood to discuss it.

I followed her up to the room. She didn't stomp or huff or do any of the normal Bella things when she was angry. I almost expected her to slam the door in my face, but she didn't do that either. I don't know what I would have done if she had. I was barely in control as it was – my own anger simmering under the surface.

I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as she gathered her bed things together and went to the bathroom to get ready. I heard the shower turn on, the water falling to the shower floor, and felt the heat of it… It stayed on for quite a while, longer then usual. Then after another lengthy stretch of time, she emerged in her sweats and a t-shirt and crawled into bed, saying nothing.

I followed suit, gathering my bed things and retreating to the bathroom. I decided a shower would be in order. Maybe it would help me relax and ease the anger that was still ever present. After 35 minutes, I felt a little better, dried off and put on my own pyjama pants and a shirt. Out of habit I lied down beside her. She was feigning sleep, but she was never good at that… and so we both lay there, on our separate sides of the bed, a fence of razor wire filled with all the anger and things that were better left unsaid between us.

And here was where our problem lay – not in the mistakes we had made or the anger we felt, but in the stand off that resulted when neither one of us was willing to give in to the other, or didn't know what to say to open the dialogue.

My family was strangely silent tonight. I had almost expected, when I saw Alice at the fireplace, I would have been subject to a deluge of criticism and advice, but there was nothing. I guess they thought this was something we had to work out for ourselves.

It wasn't like this was a big issue. It was one dance, er, ball – 4 hours on one night of our life, when we had already known that we would have to play our roll, do our part. I had accepted that Bella would go to the ball with another already. And she had no idea how Cedric felt. If she had, she wouldn't have led him on like that. She was kinder then that. I could have told her, I realized. I could have said something when I first suspected. Why hadn't I? There seemed to be no good reason to keep it from her, and yet I had.

I thought back to the exchange in the library. She could have said no. She had before. She had turned down Mike and Eric and Taylor easily enough. Why didn't she turn down Cedric? I knew why – I had made her angry… and there was probably a part of her that wanted to get back at me for that… and in her anger, maybe she wasn't thinking clearly. She couldn't tell him about our relationship… Was that what she had been about to say – that she was engaged?

I could feel the anger dissipating at I dwelled on the musings of my mind. It wasn't completely gone, but definitely more manageable. Enough to say something, I supposed. Enough to engage in a discussion that would likely be unpleasant. What should I say to start? What could I say? It was making the first move in chess – it could make or break the game… only this wasn't a game and she wasn't my opponent… and I didn't want to destroy her. I wanted to make her my queen.

"Why?" she asked, and I was surprised at the sound of her voice. It was firm, calm… there was no anger, though she had become much more accustomed to covering her underlying feelings since I'd first met her. I had caused that, I realized… she continued, "Why, Edward, are we playing this game… why did we decide to pretend we aren't together – to lie to everyone around us and ourselves?" her voice broke at the end, hinting at the deep emotion she was fighting to keep under control.

I marvelled at her question. She had a way of cutting straight to the heart of the matter. If we had never decided to pull off this deception, we wouldn't be in this mess. It was necessary though.

"Originally, it was part of my alibi – I was going to have a "girlfriend" to help me, but then things worked out so well with Cedric" I heard my own voice break at the name. Yes the anger was still there, though not as strong as before. I forced my voice under control before I went on, "then it was to keep you safe – away from the attention for Voldemort, so he couldn't use you to hurt me."

She was quiet for a moment. "Well, that was dumb." She finally said.

"How so?"

"Well, it is ridiculous to think that, by keeping our relationship a secret, that Voldemort will somehow be unable to hurt either one of us… If he hurts you, he hurts me… that is just the way it is, whether or not he knows what he is doing."

She had a point. Were we struggling through this façade for no reason at all? No, if Voldemort took Bella, he would have power over me to do things I didn't want to do. "It's more then that, Bella… if he threatened you, I would do anything to keep you safe. That would give him power over me… and over you too."

She was quiet for awhile. "Edward, why didn't you simply say, 'I'm sorry, Cho. I was actually thinking of someone else who would be interested in asking you.'?"

I didn't know. "Why didn't you tell Cedric you already had plans?" I countered.

"Because my plans had just recently fallen through," she snapped back angrily, her face flushed, her breathing elevated. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself before going on, "And I couldn't think of anything to say…. But how could you, Edward?" her anger flared again, "After what we went through at the beginning of the year – knowing how I felt about Cho – and how Harry feels about her? How could you agree to take her?" the last part came out more of a hiss then a question.

"I couldn't think of anything to say…" I said, helplessly. It was true. There in the hallway, I had been caught off guard. I wasn't used to being caught off guard. I almost always knew what was coming and what I would say in response before the question was even raised…

"And why do you think that is?"

"I guess… turning her down in front of all her friends – I thought it would be too hurtful… It didn't seem chivalrous."

"Hmmm" she said, her voice hard.

We lay there for a long time, silent, only the sound of her breathing piecing the quiet of the house.

"Bella" I finally broke the silence, "Do you still love me?" That was the heart of the matter for me. Anything else we could work through, if only I knew she still loved me.

"I'm thinking about it," she replied, her voice still hard, but I could detect a hint of softening.

"Why did you agree to go with Cedric?"

She sighed heavily, "I don't know Edward – he asked and I couldn't very well tell him the truth – that I was engaged… and I was so angry with you. And I couldn't tell him I had plans because I didn't, so I… I figured I might as well go… and…"

"And…"

There was another long pause – 53 seconds to be exact, before she spoke again.

"And, he reminds me so much of you, it would almost be like going with you." She said quietly.

And in that quiet admission, my anger dissipated. She wanted to be with me…

"I've made a mess of things" she went on, "I can see now that Cedric didn't just ask me as a friend… he has feelings for me, doesn't he?"

"Yes" I made the admission I had been holding back for the past few months.

"How long?"

"Almost from the beginning."

"I wish you had told me… If I had realized sooner, I would have been prepared for it… I would have said no." she continued quietly. She exhaled loudly, releasing the rest of the tension that had built up over the course of our fight and I knew it was over and I was forgiven.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said simply. I really was. I didn't want to go to the Ball with Cho. I didn't want to go with Hermione either. I wanted to go with Bella. There was only Bella, none other had ever or would ever have my heart.

I felt her move beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll over to her side, facing me. Then slowly, she leaned over and pressed her lips to mine. It wasn't her usual frenzied passionate response to my advance, rather a slow, deliberate, serious yet tender expression of her love for me – a love I didn't deserve. I slipped my arm around her and held her tight, kissing her back… wanting more.

Sighing, she pulled away and lay her head on my chest. I could hear her blood racing and her uneven breathing, matching my own. It was bittersweet lying like this: The immense pleasure of her forgiveness, her love, her warmth and the feel of her body - And yet the pain of lying with her in my arms and wanting more.

"I'm sorry too." She replied.

There was more to say – much more. But it was enough. For tonight, at least we knew we still had each other. The rest, we could figure out tomorrow.


	38. Chapter 38

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 38: Scones and Lemon Drops

We had issues to talk about, but as we rose in the morning, it seemed we had unspoken consent to shelve the matters we had to discuss and just enjoy the day. Or perhaps we were just both tired – Bella from lack of sleep, me from mentally re-examining the matters from every conceivable angle. The key, in my opinion, was what to do about our relationship, whether it was time for it to come out of the closet or not. My initial reaction was no – but the more I thought about it, I wondered if we should just make it known that we are together.

But that complicated things with Cho and Cedric, both of whom thought they had dates for the Ball, and at this point, still did. And then, what would we do about Harry? I supposed Harry might have to fend for himself in the date department. He shouldn't have any difficulty. His champion status, now widely accepted by three of the four houses, made him a fairly popular topic of discussion for the female population at all age levels.

And, then there was the second task. I glanced at my golden egg. I hadn't even looked at it since the night I retrieved it from the dragon. It held the key to the second task and, given the amount of time I needed to prepare for the first one, I should probably get on it right away. It was already the first week of December. Perhaps Cedric would have an idea… I packed the egg into my bag and took it with me to Hogwarts.

The day began like most others, meeting up with Cedric and the guys in the Great Hall. "So, I was wondering… There is supposed to be a clue about this golden egg for the second task. Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Open it" Patrick suggested, "Maybe there's a message"

I looked it over noting there was a clasp. I was about to release it when one of the Weasley twins walked by.

"Not here! Are you crazy? Harry opened his in the common room after the event and it nearly made us deaf."

"Let's take it to the Hufflepuff common room." Cedric suggested.

There was still some time before first class so we ran out of the hall and down the steps to the Hufflepuff common room. Once we were there, settled into the very comfortable chairs and sofa, I flicked open the clasp.

I immediately covered my ears, the sound was so intense. My hands made very little difference to the intensity of the piercing shriek. I thought my brain was going to explode into billions of tiny pieces. The egg fell on the floor and rolled toward Cedric. He quickly grabbed it and closed it up.

"What was that?" James exclaimed.

"Whatever it was, that is the last time I want to hear it. Keep it closed." Patrick recanted.

"But it must be some sort of clue." Cedric considered, "There must be some way of decoding it… otherwise why would you have it?"

"Or it could be a trick" Ernie suggested, "A red herring – to make you spend a load of time searching trying to figure it out while the real answer is staring you in the face."

I considered that for a moment. It could be. I took the egg from Cedric's hands and looked over the surface for anything else that could be a clue. It was uniform, with no distinct markings. Maybe the egg was the clue itself. Maybe we were battling some sort of bird…

It was almost time for Potions, and not wanting to be late, we headed off.

The rest of the morning dragged by as Cedric and I presented our project for potions, which turned out quite well, and then listened to the litany if criticism for the minute insignificant reasons our potion wasn't going to receive the top mark it deserved. Cedric sighed in defeat as we were presented with a barely passing grade. I felt bad for him. It was because of me that Snape was being unreasonable. However, whereas the grades didn't affect me, they would have a significant impact on Cedric's future.

"Do you want to change partners?" I asked on our way to lunch.

"What? No – not at all…"

"I'm just thinking, Snape is picking on us, because of me… because of who I am… You shouldn't have to bare the brunt of that."

"Edward, it isn't a problem… I don't really want to go into Potions."

"What do you want?" I was truly curious. What did wizards do when they graduated from school? Was there Wizard universities and colleges? I knew several worked at the Ministry, and some, like Lucius just seemed to be independently wealthy, but what about the average wizard or witch?

"My Dad wants me to go into the Ministry, like him… but I was thinking I'd like to see the world more – get out there. I was thinking maybe something like what Charlie Weasley does."

"You want to work with dragons?"

"Not necessarily, but some line of work like that, where there is some adventure and you get to see different parts of the world…"

"Hmmm."

"Like you – you came over from North America to work with us and help Harry. I think, doing something like that would be so meaningful."

I was truly a noble man. I appreciated his outlook on life, shared his desire to give back to the world. Of course, my motivation was a little less noble, hoping that, somehow, I might have something to look forward to after this life. I suspected it didn't matter what I did, I had lost my soul and this life was all I would have.

But Cedric, he was human – he had a true eternity to look forward to. He was noble and true. I wished I could be him.

"Of course, it would be more meaningful if I had someone to share that adventure with…"

And with that phrase, all my good will toward Cedric disappeared into a cloud of jealous anger. Everything I wanted to be for Bella and couldn't be, he could. He was my best friend and my greatest threat, all rolled into one.

We made it though lunch, though the conversation, particularly from my side, was limited. I had a double spare for the afternoon and retreated to my haven, the library, while Cedric went to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

On my way, I heard the strange double voice of Professor Moody mumbling as he walked down the hall. Venum flowed to my mouth and ran though my veins as I heard the alternating clunk of his false leg approach. He should have been on his way to class, and yet here he was just outside the library. I couldn't think of a scenario that would have brought him to this part of the school on his way to his teaching assignment.

"Cullen, you have a minute?" He said as he turned the corner, as if he knew I was waiting there for him. Perhaps, with his magic eye he did.

"Sure" I replied, taking a carefully casual, yet defensive stance. One that I could react from at a moments notice, but didn't appear threatening.

"Over here." He said, motioning to an empty room across from the library. I step inside, keeping watch over him out of the corner of my eye.

"So, any ideas yet about yer egg?"

I stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do you have any ideas about yer egg – about what the clue is?"

"Umm, no, sir. I opened it, but all I got was a horrible shrieking sound." I shivered as I remember it ringing in my head. "We shut it pretty quickly."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do or not to do, but all I can say is you might find some answers underwater… and the Prefects bath on the fifth floor might be inspirational."

"I'm sorry"

"You heard me, son. I can't say no more. I've probably said too much as it is." His magic eye swung around madly as he suddenly stood up and exited the room.

I stared at him disbelieving. I was unsure as to whether he had just been helpful, of if he was setting me up for a trap. But what kind of trap could he set up in the Prefects bathroom? There was nowhere to hide, and what would he think he could do, drown me? No, if he wanted to set up trap, he would do it somewhere off site – somewhere a struggle couldn't be heard. It could be that he actually was giving me a clue to unravel the puzzle.

I continued to the library, the egg still in my bag. I would have to discuss it with… Cedric. I sighed. This was a complicated friendship. It didn't have to be, but it was. I decided I would wait to discuss it with him at a later date. Today I needed to get home and have another conversation. Bella and I had some unfinished business and I didn't want to let that stew for too long.

The end of the day found us both in our room, I sitting on the bed, Bella sitting on the chair by the window. I supposed she wanted some physical space so we would actually talk this through.

"So…" I started, "What are we going to go about the Ball?"

"Well, we've both already accepted dates… I would rather go with you, but I don't want to be rude either."

"Nor do I…" I said regretfully.

"And if we are resigned to keep our relationship a secret?" she paused, it was a question. I nodded affirmative, to which she sighed again, "Then we have to go with someone. We might as well keep our dates… but I want to discuss the secret thing."

"Okay… Well, I've already explained why." I said, "And it was advised by Dumbledore."

"True, but I think we need to consider this more seriously… Lieing to everyone isn't helping anyone. It is unfair to Cedric and Cho. It is unfair to everyone else. And it is unfair to ourselves, Edward… It isn't good."

"But if Voldemort…"

"What – what could this Voldemort do Edward? He could kidnap me? That's a stretch. First of all, he would have to know you are helping Harry to even consider it as an option. Then he'd have to get through a coven of vampires and a castle of witches and wizards… How likely do you think that is? Then he'd have to threaten death. Edward, we've had that threat how many times now in our relationship? Don't you think we can handle it if we stick together?"

I was astounded by her reasoning. There was a still a risk, and I didn't like putting Bella in any danger of harm or pain… But I already had. This charade of ours already caused her pain and now had put her in a very difficult position with Cedric, all which could have been avoided, if we had been truthful about our relationship.

Still, I was uncertain. "I need to talk to Dumbledore" I said, "I want to hear his side of this… I think we need to hear his side of this" I corrected.

"I can accept that…"

"And we should talk with Carlisle, too."

She nodded. "And Edward – I know you want to be good and chivalrous. You already are – but you need to know that, when you agreed to go with Cho, simply because you didn't want to hurt her feelings, you hurt mine."

I started at her. The remark caught me off guard. I hadn't seen it coming… and her voice, so laden with emotion – sadness with regret, send waves of emotion through me I hadn't expected. Both righteous indignation with regret for my actions. I took a minute to consider her words before responding. Had I overlooked her feelings in favour of Cho's? Had I realized how she would react to the news? Yes, I had. As soon as it happened I knew she would be hurt by this. I realized she was right.

"I understand." I said simply.

She nodded. "And I understand that I hurt you when I accept Cedric's invitation. I knew it wasn't what we had planned. I didn't know how he felt, though once I thought it through, I realized what his invitation meant, and how you would feel about that. I am sorry… for both of you… but mostly you."

I opened my arms in invitation, hoping she would accept – bridging the distance between us. She got up and walked across the room, settling herself in my lap as I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent that always burned, but told me she was here. I kissed the top of her head and felt the soft strands of her hair against my lips.

"It must be hard for you," she said, "being with him every day – having him as your friend and yet hearing how he feels… I don't know if I could do it."

I sighed. She was so perceptive. "Yes, but he is a good man. A better man then I… If I wasn't so selfish, I would prefer you chose him over me."

She pulled away slightly. She reached her hands up to take a hold of my face and bend it toward hers as she stared intently into my eyes. "Edward, you are going to have to get over this inferiority complex. I want you. There is no one else for me. Accept that!"

"Except what?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Accept that I love you!"

And I did. I knew it in my core… I had since the mess with Jacob. I didn't doubt her, only my ability to live up to the person she saw in me. I would have considered that a little more, but my lips were suddenly busy kissing her and I didn't want to think of anything else.

After her supper, we headed back to Hogwarts to meet up with Hermione and Cedric. I didn't have to concentrate to hear that there wasn't much work going on at Hermione and Bella's table. For once, Hermione was interested in discussing something other then school work.

"So, you're going with Cedric, then?" she asked, "How does he" she flitted her eyes in my direction, "feel about that?"

"Not happy, but I would have to go with someone…" Bella replied, "At least we'll both be there."

"And I'm going with Viktor." She smiled.

"You seem pleased,"

"It's not that he is my ideal match…" she explained, "But he is sweet – and he has been at the library almost every day since they arrived. He asked me today if we could study together sometime… but I told him I already had plans to study with you for tonight."

"He can join us, Hermione… that would be perfectly fine."

"Well, if he asks, I let him know" she said, with forced casualness. "It is nice to be asked, though – right off…"

"Yes… oh, I was supposed to ask you this the other day – and you can say no if you don't want to – but Alice would really like to give us a make over for the dance, er, Ball… I warn you – she is relentless… but the results are usually pretty amazing."

"A make-over, really?" Hermione said, sounding more girlish then I had ever heard her, "Bella, that would be really great… does she want to come here, or should we get ready at your place?"

"I'm not sure… if we get ready there, we have more bathroom access – but then we have to get here, and I don't think we want to use Floo Powder… but if we get ready here, Alice will take over the Gryffindor common room – just warning you…"

"You know what. It might be kind of fun getting ready at your place… sort of gives the element of surprise… We can figure out transportation later."

"Sounds good." Bella smiled.

"Oh – there's Viktor…" she noted, looking across the room. He looked her way with a bit of a wave and a tentative smile. Hermione smiled shyly back and made a small beckoning wave. His face lit up as he strode across the room with his funny duck footed walk, and sat down next to her. He spent the rest of the hour watching her study as she worked on an assignment for Transfiguration with Bella.

Back at my table, I was doing my best to ignore Cedric's overly optimistic thoughts as he glanced toward Bella.

"You know, it looks like Viktor and Hermione would like some time together. Maybe we should invite Bella over to sit with us?"

"I think she has a big assignment for Transfiguration that is due tomorrow." I lied… it was due next week.

"Oh, well then, we probably shouldn't disturb them…. So, you're taking Cho and I'm taking Bella…"

"Yes" I replied politely, hoping he'd take the hint that this was not a conversation I wanted to have. He didn't.

"Do you want to bring your stuff and get ready at Hufflepuff?"

"Ummm. I'd have to think about it." I replied, not sure what to say. Then I considered that Alice would be driving Bella and now Hermione nuts in the hours preceding the ball. Perhaps a retreat would be in order, though I would miss properly appreciating Alice's results until after the ball was over. "Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea." I agreed.

He smiled, "Do you think I should get her something? Like a flower or a corsage? Is that typical?"

I looked up from my book, struggling to find a way to extricate myself from a conversation about how my best friend was going to woo my fiancée. "Cedric, I don't know what is customary here… I'm sorry I'm not much help." I paused for a minute, then thought of an escape. "Hey, Professor Moody talked to me today."

"Really, what about?"

"He suggested I might find some answers under water – and that the Prefects bathroom might be inspirational."

He thought for a moment, "Well, I've used the Prefects bathroom several times. The only thing inspirational in there is the mermaid… but if he suggested it, maybe you should give it a try." He smiled brightly, "you could give it a shot when you come to get ready for the ball!"

I didn't manage much of a detour from the topic I didn't want to belabour, but our hour was almost up, so I returned to my reading and Cedric didn't bring up the ball audibly for the remainder of our time.

That Saturday, we met with Dumbledore in the library as usual. This week I had something I wanted to discuss with him…

"Here you are" Esme handed him the tray with the tea and two cups, a plate of scones she had baked and a candy dish of lemon drops.

"Oh my, scones…" his eyes twinkled.

"I decided to learn to do some baking." She smiled, "How are they?"

"Scrumptious!" he replied as he took his second bite. "Oh, where are my manners?" He set down the scone and poured tea for Bella and then himself, offering her the plate of scones. She took one and he turned his attention back to his. It must have been good for he practially inhaled it. Esme beamed.

Once he had completed his tea and scone, and a few lemon drops, he got down to business. "So, Edward – how are you coming with the second task?"

"Well, I opened the egg." I started. Dumbledore chuckled, "And it was horrible."

"When did you open it?" Emmett said, disappointed, "You might have included us, you know!"

"Believe me, you are better off. It wasn't the most pleasant experience."

"I'll bet…" he ran upstairs, instantly retuning with the egg. "Let's see…"

"No" I started to say, but it was too late. The screeching sound was overpowering.

"SHUT IT, SHUT IT" Jasper yelled. Finally, it was Bella who was able to get to it and close it up.

"It seems to have a somewhat stronger affect on you." Dumbledore mused, as he pick out another lemon drop… "Likely due to your more sensitive hearing…"

I was shaking my head, trying to rid myself of the ring, "I suppose… I have been told that I might be able to figure it out in the Prefects bathroom on the 5th floor."

"Ah, yes…" he said, stroking his beard, "That might be a good spot for considering your next task… I recall a rather lovely tapestry of a mermaid hanging in that bathroom."

I didn't say anything. I recalled seeing it myself, but then I wasn't sure if I should have. Our little tour around the castle had been unauthorized after all. Then again, I suspected there wasn't much that went on within those walls he didn't know about.

"Yes. I saw it the other day. I stayed over with Cedric and the guys."

He looked at me with an amused expression, as if he already knew, "I see. It is supposed to be off limits to students, other then Prefects. I assume Cedric showed you."

"Ummm." I responded.

He smiled, "Regardless, that sounds like a good idea. I am sure if Cedric chooses to let you use his bathroom time, no one will have grounds for objection. As it would seem, other students have found their way in there from time to time – particularly the Gryffindors…"

"I thought I would get ready there the day of the ball. That would provide an opportunity."

He nodded. "And Carlisle, how are classes coming?"

"The students are quite brilliant – very creative. And you were right about Neville. That boy really has a talent for herbology."

"I agree… It is interesting. If circumstances had been different… well, no bother dwelling on that…" he faded off into some distant memory. "and Rosalie, how is Slytherin house?"

"Quite acceptable." She smiled, "I have made a particularly close acquaintance with one of the younger students – Draco Malfoy. He is quite attentive. Raced out of class the other day to ask me to the Ball…"

"You're not going with him are you?" Bell asked, aghast.

"Of course I am." She replied, tossing her hair, "He has assured me he is the best dancer in the school, unparalleled by student or faculty." Her eyes glinted as she continued, "I decided to let him prove himself…"

"And, of course, I am going as a member of the faculty." Emmett grinned.

Bella gasped, "Rosalie you are positively devilish… I like it!" she grinned.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella" she replied, smiling.

Dumbledore cleared his thoat meaningfully, though a smile remained on his face. "Well, you are certainly welcome to go with whomever you choose… And of course, an invitation is extended to the entire family."

"Yeah!" Alice cheered, then paused for a minute, her eyes unfocused, "Of course, Jasper. I'd be delighted to go with you."

"And I understand you have a date, Edward, as you are required to open the ball?"

"Yes, I am attending with Cho." I saw Bella flinch at the mention of her name, but nothing more.

"Hmmm. I see." Dumbledore replied. I wondered what that meant. Surely he expected I would attend with one of the other students… and yet his comment and demenor gave me the impression he was disappointed in me. "And Bella?"

"Attending with Cedric."

"Ah yes, well, that should be interesting." He stroked his beard. "And I am to understand you have a question for me?"

"Ah, yes." I started, again surprised as his ability to read me so quickly, "Actually it is for you and the rest of the family…" I took Bella's hand in mine, "Bella and I have been talking about our arrangement – keeping our relationship a secret. It seems to be causing more problems then it might be avoiding… I guess we are looking for your… opinion on whether we should be honest about it."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, considering… He was quiet for quite a while. It wasn't a comfortable silence.

"Well, Edward" Carlisle finally jumped in, "Of course, Esme and I will support whatever you decide, but, remember that this was for Bella's safety."

"Yes, I recall that." Knowing full well, he knew I remembered that with my perfect memory. The comment was for Bella's benefit.

"Carlisle," Bella started, not fooled by his indirect approach "I understand the reasons, but the fact is that as long as Edward is in danger, so am I. If something were to happen to him, I couldn't…" she broke off, her sentence didn't need finishing.

"I understand, dear." Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder, "but you could be used to hurt Edward."

"I know… we talked about that – but if Voldemort wanted to hurt me through Edward, he would have to get to me first, just as he would have to get to Edward… He would have to get through…" she started to make her argument, but paused, realizing she was making an assumption on behalf of the rest of the family.

"Of course, Bella, if it came to that, we would protect you."

She flushed, realizing they had already done so, more then once in the past. "I know, Carlisle. You have already put yourself in danger for my sake. It is presumptious of me to assume you would do so again. Perhaps we should keep it a secret… I don't want to bring more down upon you all." She looked around the room.

"Ha – Voldemort! Bring him on!" Emmett chuckled.

Jasper had been deep in thought over the past several minutes. I saw in his mind he was about to say something, "Bella, you are like a sister to me. Of course I would protect you, as I would Alice or Rosalie… or Esme as my mother. Strategically, it is always best to keep as much of the information to yourself as you can… Information is power, don't ever forget that. On the other hand, I can see that you two have struggled under this burden, and it may be that together you can be stronger then apart."

"The battle with the dragon certainly proved that to be true." Carlisle mused.

Dumbledore had remained silent during the entire conversation. I considered that this may have been on purpose, to see what my family would say. When it was clear there was nothing more to be said he simply added, "Think about it over Christmas. You have the ball to get through first…"

Then, with a suddenness that surprised me, he rose, "Thank you, again, Esme, for the wonderful tea. We shall see you all again very soon."

And with that, he left.


	39. Chapter 39

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 39: Christmas Day

The month of December sped by at an unprecedented rate. Perhaps it was the busyness of the season, perhaps it was the fact that I wasn't really looking forward to the Ball, perhaps it was just the passing of time…

In the end, it hadn't taken any help from me for Harry to find himself a date. As I suspected, he was a popular target for the young witches at Hogwarts.

Not many days after the announcement, a curly haired third-year Hufflepuff student had approached him as he was leaving the Great Hall. He clearly didn't know her name, or could even recall if he had seen her around the school. She shyly asked him to the Ball, and he was so surprised he said, 'no' before he even realized what she had asked. The poor girl was heart broken, leaving Harry to suffer through teasing from Ron and his friends all the way to class.

The next day, two girls approached him at breakfast. Cedric noticed my gaze and paused from his meal to watch. The first was a second-year student. She asked him quietly, looking at her shoes the entire time. "I already have plans." He said a little more considerately then his out right 'no' the day before.

Just after she walked away, a large fifth year, who was about a foot taller then him walked right up to him and looked him in the eye. "Harry, I have decided I will allow you to take me to the Ball." She said firmly, leaving no room for him to refuse.

"I'm sorry… that would be lovely… but I already have plans." He said nervously, cringing slightly for fear of a physical assault.

"What is he waiting for?" I asked Bella and Hermione that night.

"I think he has an idea of who he wants to ask, but he is too shy…" Hermione replied, "Though I fear she is already going with someone else." She looked at me meaningfully.

"Ah" I responded… feeling worse then ever that I hadn't broken my date with Cho when I had the chance.

I wasn't the only one concerned. While watching Bella through Hermione as she was visiting the Gryffindor common room, I overhead Fred and George providing a bit of encouragement.

"So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?" Fred asked.

"Nope" Ron replied.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone."

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina." Fred replied without any embarrassment.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, taken aback, "You've already asked her?"

"Good point" Fred said. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

"What?" I heard her call back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

There was a pause, "All right, then." She said.

"There you go" Fred said, pointing out how easy it was. "piece of cake."

But still they hadn't asked anyone.

It was only two weeks before Christmas when Hermione exclaimed her dismay over Harry as we met in the Entrance Hall before our nightly study session.

"He's gone and asked Cho!" she exclaimed.

"No, really?" Bella asked, "When?"

"Today, after class… he waited for her outside Defence Against the Dark Arts." She said regretfully. "It didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Well, her friend, Jillian, overhead the whole thing. At first she couldn't even understand him. He said something like 'Wangoballwime?' all strung together. Cho had to get him to repeat it. Then he blushed – worse then you to hear her tell it – and asked her out right..."

"Oh, no" Bella cried, "Poor Harry… what did she say?"

"She said she was really sorry – that she already said she'd go with someone else – though Jullian said she would have said yes if she hadn't already accepted Edward's – er – invitation."

I felt terrible. I wished I could go back in time and reverse that day – and tell Cho I already had plans as Harry had so conveniently said, or that I thought she should go with Harry… that would have been even better…I shook my head.

"We know, Edward… you didn't know what to say…" Hermione said kindly. "Anyway, then there was this incredibly awkward moment where neither one knew how to end the conversation… and before you knew it, he was asking her who she was going with."

"Oh no!" Bella gasped, "And I suppose she told him."

"Yes… you should have seen is face when he came back to the common room. He was as white as a ghost… At least he had Ron to commiserate with." She chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Bella demanded.

"Oh, not Harry – that's completely tragic. Ron – he asked Fleur..." she snorted out a loud laugh, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't laugh, but apparently he walked right up to her and asked in front of Cedric and a bunch of the others… she didn't even have time to respond. He ran away." She laughed again, "I'm sorry, this is so inconsiderate of me… but really, Fleur? Anyway, I found them both up in the common room after dinner, as glum as can be… but all they really care about is going with someone pretty!" She huffed.

I saw a memory flash through her mind then and I understood her reaction:

Ron was looking up at her in wonder and amazement, "Hermione, Neville's right – you are a girl…"

"Oh, well spotted." She replied acidly.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't!" she snapped.

"Oh, come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you," Hermione replied, embarrassed, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron, "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh, did I?" she shrieked, anger flaring, "Just because its taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared back at her for a moment, then broke out into a grin, "OK, OK, we know you're a girl," he said, "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said, very angrily, "I'm going with someone else!"

She stormed off to her room then and the memory faded. I shook my head, chuckling softly to myself. Clearly she wished Ron had asked her earlier… and Ron was ridiculously clueless – more so then even I had been. Bella shot a look at me curiously.

"I'll tell you later" I promised.

"Anyway…" Hermione went on, recovering from her memory, "They figured it out… Harry asked Parvati Pavil and she is getting her twin sister, Padma, to go with Ron." She sighed...

So, that task was out of the way, no thanks to any help from me…

Esme had outdone herself with the Christmas decorations. Somehow, the surroundings had inspired her even more then usual and every last banister, crown moulding and shelf was lined with natural pine garland, accented with cranberries. A week before Christmas, she had sent Emmett and Jasper to find an appropriately large and shapely tree, with the help of Alice. I appreciated that I had other responsibilities at school, for it took them 5 hours to find a tree that Alice would approve of before bringing it back to the house, only to find that it was too tall for the Library.

"We'll just cut a few feet of the bottom" Emmett said, pulling out the bow saw.

"NO!" Alice screeched. "That is the best part! You'll ruin the symmetry. We'll just have to find another location…" but try as they might, there was no place, even in this house of beautiful high ceilings, for a twenty-five foot tree.

"We'll just have to put it in the yard," Alice concluded. And so that day, when Bella, Rosalie and I returned home from Hogwarts, there was a twenty-five foot tree fully decorated with lights, Christmas balls and strings of popcorn, standing the middle of the drive way.

"But, where are we going to put the gifts?" I asked Alice when she had explained the entire situation, replaying the afternoon for me in her mind.

"We'll put them in the library… and we can enjoy the tree from in there, see?" she brought me inside demonstrating how the tree was at a vantage point that could be appreciated from any chair in the room.

Bella had, predictably, wrinkled up her nose at the mention of gifts. I decided she was going to have to start getting over her aversion to presents. I was going to get her something…

And so on Christmas morning we awoke to the sound of Christmas carols broadcast through the entire house and the smell of cider and muffins that only Bella would enjoy.

"Get up, Edward, Bella, Get up!" Alice popped in our room.

"Alice, it's five in the morning… Bella needs her sleep."

"I'm up" she groaned… "Let's get this over with… then I can go back to sleep."

"Oh no, you haven't had Christmas with us, have you Bella?" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Ummm, no… listen Alice, Christmas is a day for rest…"

"Silly, Christmas is a day for fun – we'll do presents and stockings… then we have to have a snowball fight and go for a sleigh ride and drink cocoa with marshmallows, and then a big turkey dinner and-"

"Alice, there's no snow… only I can drink cocoa… we're going to Hogwarts for Christmas dinner… and the Ball starts at 8 pm." Bella argued.

"Don't worry. We'll have lots of time for all that… Hermione's still coming over, right? I found her the perfect dress – she is going to look beautiful!"

"I think she had her own dress, Alice…" Bella warned.

"She might think she does, but wait until she sees what I found…" she bounded out of the room with boundless energy.

Bella sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. "Do we really have to live with her for eternity?" she moaned.

"Well, you only have to agree to live with me for all of eternity, but Alice will probably be around as well." I chuckled.

"Oh Bella, you know you love me." We heard Alice's voice float up from the bottom of the stairs.

Bella replied with a grim smile. She did love Alice. They were almost opposites, except for their good hearted nature, for which I loved them both. Bella grudgingly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I quickly got ready in the bedroom and ran downstairs to get her some strong tea.

I met her back upstairs, dressed in comfortable jeans and a sweater. "Here" I handed her the mug, "I thought you might need the extra help this morning."

"Thanks," she reached up for kiss, and I willing complied, then took the mug. After a sip, she took a deep breathe, "Well, here we go…" she turned to the door as if she were facing a dragon and not Christmas morning.

The Library was, as expected, filled with presents. Bella's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise. "Where did all this…?" Before bed last night, she had snuck down and placed her gifts on one of the tables in the library. At that point, only her items and a parcel from Charlie were present. Now there were 3 foot stockings hanging from the fireplace for every member of the household, stuffed full and every table was piled high with colourful boxes in red, green and gold.

I stifled a chuckle. I had anticipated this would be a little overwhelming for her, but I enjoyed the reaction.

"Come on, come on" Alice skipped up, taking Bella's hand and towed her to the nearest chair. "We've so much to do… and Dumbledore and Hagrid will be here by 11…"

"Dumbledore and Hagrid?" Bella looked at her in surprise.

"Of course… we wanted to share the holiday with them too!"

"Alright." She said, resigned, sitting down.

"Would you like a muffin, Bella?" Esme asked, holding out a basket of freshly baked blueberry/cranberry muffins.

"Thank you, Esme. They smell delicious." She took one and sat back in her chair. She had her battle face on – the one that she used when she was about to face some very unpleasant.

"Okay, everyone – we're going to do this in an organized fashion." Alice directed. "I'll hand out one of your gifts, and you can open it, but we all get to watch and enjoy your reaction…"

"Alice, can't we just do the mad-rush, open all the gifts and then run outside method?" Emmett complained.

"No! We did that last year… This is Bella's first Christmas with us and we are going to do this right."

"It really doesn't matter to me." Bella said softly, to which Emmett looked back at Alice meaningfully.

"It will, Bella… You just don't realize it yet." She said firmly. "Okay, first stockings."

She flitted around the room, the tiny jingle bells handing around her neck and from her ears giving her movement and even more musical element then usual. In moments, everyone had one of the large stockings.

"Did you know about all this?" Bella hissed under her breath. She should have realized, it didn't matter – everyone heard her anyway.

I chuckled, "Yes… this is pretty typical… You'll be fine."

"You didn't buy anything for me, did you?" she glared.

"You'll just have to see – open your stocking…" I turned to my own, but watched her out of the corner of my eye.

Each stocking was packed with a large lump of coal – an inside joke for the fact that we were all "naughty". Then there were a few Christmas oranges and chocolates… we always included them as tradition, though none of us would enjoy them. At least, this year, Bella would – and Dumbledore and Hagrid… Maybe I would take some over to the school for Cedric and the guys… then several small gifts, expertly wrapped in gold paper.

As Bella lifted up the first one, turning it around, puzzling over what it could be, I reached over and took it from her. "Let me…" I teased. She rolled her eyes, but proceeded to let me unwrap each of her gifts before handing it back to her to lift the gift out of the paper and marvel at it.

"Alice – these are too much!" she said, holding up a pair of gold earrings.

"Bella – it's just costume jewellery… for everyday wear!" she laughed.

"Oh, really?" she looked closer; "I could have sworn they were real. I guess that's okay then."

I didn't want to tell her those gold costume jewellery earrings retailed for $250. It's amazing what high end costume jewellery goes for these days. She got several other small trinkets for "everyday" wear.

Then she got to a larger lighter box I recognized at once. I glanced at Carlisle to see if he was watching as she handed the box to me for opening. After slicing open the tape I handed it back. She pulled off the unsealed paper and gasped. It was a box of Band-Aids.

"Carlisle!" she accused, with humour in her voice.

"I guess Santa really does she you when you're sleeping and when you're awake..."he grinned. The next few items added to that a roll of surgical tape, gauze, and a bottle of disinfectant.

Finally she got to the bottom. There was a pair of formal gloves with a single blue rhinestone at the wrist from Rosalie, a "Santa's Elf" toque from Emmett with a large bell on the pointy end and a small item from me. I had carefully put it at the toe of the stocking so it would be the last thing she unwrapped before we started in on the presents.

"Here" she handed the small box over to me. I smiled and released the paper from the tape bindings and handed it back. She glared at me as she lifted out a box. "This better not be expensive…."

She opened the lid of the box and pulled back the filmy paper inside. Nestled in the box was a pewter comb inlaid with sapphires and tiny diamonds, in a swirling design that almost looked like the sea. She gasped as she looked at it, her finger tentatively tracing the design before looking back up at me in surprise.

"It was one of my mothers" I quickly explained, "I thought you might want to wear it tonight…" then wondered if it would fit in with her outfit for the occasion, "but you don't have to, if you don't want to…" said non-commitally.

"Edward, it's beautiful. I love it…" she threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Thank you…" then she frowned, "I didn't think about stockings. I didn't put anything in yours… I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Bella, don't worry about it. Your gift to us is not complaining too much…" Alice smiled. "Okay everyone – now it's time for the real gifts…" she started handing out boxes and bags to each family member. "Now we're going to go from youngest to oldest, so Bella, you get to start first!"

Red flushed to her cheeks as she looked at the package in front of her. It was a gift bag – prudent choice – from Jasper and Alice. She smiled up at him, as she lifted the paper from the bag. She gasped as she pulled out a 11x14 frame with two photos in it, one of Charlie and one of Renee, except that when she pulled it out to look at it, Charlie looked down momentarily and then back up with a shy smile and Renee's hand crept up and gave a little half wave before she blew a kiss.

"Oh… Jasper… Alice… It's perfect!" She exclaimed, "But how did you?"

"Oh, we had to go back to get a few things… so I took one of the wizard cameras with me…" Alice smiled.

"I know you've been missing them…" Jasper said quietly.

Bella jumped up and bound right over to Jasper, flinging her arms around him – catching him by surprise. "Thank you so much!" she said, and then released him to pull Alice into a warm hug. Jasper looked very pleased with her reaction – and his ability to maintain control in such close contact.

She was fighting back tears as she sat down. Jasper cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at Alice. "Oh, right – next is Emmett."

"Hey – I'm older then Edward, Rosalie and Alice!" This was a constant bone of contention with Emmett. He was considered the youngest in the family since he was born in 1915, the same year as Rosalie, but she joined the family before him. His argument was that he was older since he was 20 when he was changed whereas I was only 17, Rosalie was 18 and Alice was 19. I grinned at he tried to argue his case one more time.

"Just open your present, Emmett!" Rosalie finally said, ending his diatribe. He quickly opened and yelled, "Rose! Babe! Thanks!" He pulled her into an embarrassingly graphic kiss.

"I'll install it in your Jeep when we get home!" she smiled, as she reached for the gift Alice was holding out to her.

It was a large box. She opened it and gasped, "Alice – you did get it! You sneak!"

She pulled out a floor length black raw silk gown with a very low cut neck line and spaghetti straps that she had been eyeing in one of her favourite designers fall collection. "Just a quick trip to Paris – not a problem" Alice laughed, "I'm sure Draco will love it…"

"I'm sure" she grinned wickedly. I wondered how far she would push this. I almost felt sorry for Draco.

"Now me!" she grinned, picking out another box… "Oh Jasper, you shouldn't have" she cried out in mock surprise. It was not possible to surprise Alice. She pulled out another full length gown, but this one was burgundy velvet with oriental detailing, a high collar, but backless. "I'm sure you'll fully appreciate this later!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now Edward" she tossed over a box that I had seen Bella leave last night. I was extremely curious as to what she would give me… I glanced over at her as she gave me a worried look – as if she wasn't sure what I would think. I quickly ripped off the paper to find a shoe box. I opened the lid and therein found a pile of notebooks in varying sizes, shapes and styles. I looked back at her wondering what this was about. "Umm, notebooks, love?"

She fidgeted with her fingers, "I thought… since you always wish you could read my mind… that I would give you the next best thing… These are my journals from when I was a young girl. I don't really keep one now, but… I guess… I thought you might want to read them." She blushed, "They're silly, really. Maybe you don't want them…"

It was the perfect gift. I was surprised she had decided to give them to me. She was very protective of her thoughts. To let me into her mind, even if it was through her journals, was an incredible expression of trust. I was touched beyond belief. I pulled her into my embrace, and kissed her gently, "It's perfect" I whispered, "Thank you!"

"Okay, get a room" Emmett chuckled, _Oh, ya you already have one… you just don't know how to use it._

I glared back at him as Bella's blush deepened to dark scarlet.

"Okay, Esme – here you go."

She carefully opened her gift, not ripping the paper, and pulled out a velvet box. She lifted the lid and gasped, "Carlisle! It's beautiful."

He had purchased for her an antique pearl necklace from turn of the 19th century – something he had found in an antique jewellery shop in Edinburgh. The colour of the pearls had enhanced over time, giving them a multi-tonal quality that was both beautiful and classic, like Esme.

"Now Jasper!" Alice called out, handing him a box.

"What did you get me now, dear?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little souvenir of our stay here…" she smiled.

He opened the box to find formal black dress robes, wizard style. "Now you will look like a wizard to night." She smiled.

"Thanks, love!" she smiled back. The expression of love they shared in that look was more private then the physical display Emmett and Rosalie had exhibited earlier.

"Okay, now Carlisle…" she handed him a box that was very heavy. He looked back at Esme questioningly as he opened it. From the box he lifted a piece of stone.

"It's from your father's church," she explained, "I did some research and found the location. It was gone, of course, but with a little bit of work, I was able to locate a piece of the foundation under the current structure."

"Wow, Esme… I am… speechless…" he rolled the piece of stone over and over in his hand. At one point he looked down at an inscription written in the rock, noting the date and location… "Thank you!" he leaned over and kissed her warmly.

And so the rest of the morning continued slowly, each opening their gift in order, and expressing the appropriate level of appreciation, shock, or in Bella case, often embarrassment. She was handling it all very well and so I was only moderately nervous when it came time to open her last present.

Alice handed her a small 4 x 5 box that contained the gift I had agonized over giving her. She eyed me speculatively, but there was the curve of a smile on her lips. I had wrapped it in tissue paper instead of the harder, more dangerous wrapping paper… She grinned as she tore the fragile paper away. She found the navy velvet box I had wrapped for her weeks ago. She paused before opening it, taking a deep breath… I was both anxious for her to open it and apprehensive. Finally she flipped open the lid as if there might be some deadly insect or snake lying in wait to strike.

There lying on the velvet background was white gold necklace formed in tiny white lilies, less then four twelfths of an inch in diameter each. They started in a single string coming off the neck, and clustered into a v-shape as it joined, with a few blooms trailing down lower.

"It's exquisite" she gasped, then looking back up at me, "One of your mothers?"

"No, one of yours" I said firmly, "And before you ask, yes it was very expensive." I took it out of the box and joined the two ends behind her neck. "Beautiful." I said, sitting back to admire it on her graceful neck. It suited her perfectly, and would go well with the icy blue dress Alice had decided she should wear tonight out of the dozen she now had to choose from.

Her hand went up to her throat, feeling the texture of the individually crafted lilies that now hung from her neck, while she stared back into my eyes. I hoped she would just accept it, without argument. She paused for a long moment, a thousand thoughts passing through her eyes, and yet none of them spoken.

Finally, she put a hand on my cheek and simply said, "Thank you."

"All right everyone." Alice announced as Carlisle finished unwrapping his last gift and Esme had swiftly picked up all the garbage and thrown it in the fireplace where a real fire was burning. "Put your things up in your room – it's time to go outs-" she suddenly got that familiar blank expression as I saw Harry in his bed, awaken and then disappear. "He's gone!" she gasped.

I replayed it in my mind. "Alice, I think I know what this is. Dobby asked if he could visit Harry up in his dorm. It's Christmas morning… I'm sure that is what has happened." I reasoned, though feeling a bit nervous myself.

"You're probably right." Alice agreed shakily, though I could see she was just as nervous as I.

The following snow ball fight was a little less enthusiastic as a result. Every few moments, Alice paused to concentrate on Harry. I covered for her while trying to watch the vision myself. Twenty minutes into the snowball fight, Alice finally breathed a sigh of relief. Harry's future had reappeared, only now he was wearing two, terribly mismatched woollen socks.

The rest of the morning went as Alice had planned and by eleven when Dumbledore and Hagrid stopped by for a visit, Bella was fading fast. She would need a rest before tonight's festivities.

Esme pulled out the tea and tray of baking she had prepared, as well as the bowl of oranges and chocolates from this morning's stockings.

"You've quite out done yourself, Esme" Dumbledore chuckled as he poured tea, first for Bella, then for Hagrid and finally for himself. "This is amazing."

"Thank you – we have a few small gifts for you…" Esme said, rushing off to a back room and returning with some wrapped packages.

First they both unwrapped a small package with three pairs of woollen socks. "I learned to knit… I thought they might be nice in the draftee castle." Esme explained.

Dumbledore laughed, "Esme, these are perfect. They are exactly what I've always wanted for Christmas."

"Thanks ma'am." Hagrid blushed, "It's hard ta find socks in my size."

Next they each received a huge basket of baking… Esme had clearly been outdoing herself in the homemaker department, but she was so happy to have someone to do it for, the joy she felt filled the room.

"Our gift to you" Rosalie and Alice handed a large box to Hagrid.

He opened it finding formal dress robes, specially made to fit his half-giant size. He looked at them with big round eyes. "Well I never…"

"And the second part of the gift is that we are coming over before the ball to help you get ready!" Alice grinned. "After we finish with Bella and Hermione of course!"

Hagrid looked back at them hesitantly, recalling the last make-over they'd done on him. "Alright… but yeh could be a bit more gentle…" he growled.

"We weren't sure what to get you, Dumbledore" Carlisle started, "I am sure you have more then enough books."

"Yes – very true" he chuckled…

"So, the boys wanted to offer you another ride, since you seemed to enjoy the last one so much." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Ah yes…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the memory. "That was something… That would be much appreciated. So who gets to bare the burden?"

"Well you have a choice – Edward is the fastest, but Emmett is more daring and Jasper is does a lost more shifting back and forth and around things…"

"Well, if I'm going to have a thrilling ride, it better be as thrilling as I can make it." He chuckled, "So Emmett, let's go for a run."

"Yes!" he cheered. "Jump on – you're in for a treat!"

In an instant they were off. I watched through Emmett's mind as he ran through the forest jumping off twenty and thirty foot ledges and over huge boulders. I was surprised Dumbledore was able to hang on, but he did, cheering as they went. After ten minutes, they were back in the library. Dumbledore nimbly hoped off Emmett's back as if he had the body of a twenty year old. "That was exhilarating. Thank you!"

"Of course, we have some candy." Bella handed them both a large bag of lemon drops.

"And finally, Dumbledore, I have something for you." Carlisle stated. "I recall, when I met, you mentioned one of your siblings to me, a brother, Aberforth. You had shown me a photo at the time. I believe I came across him in North America… I have a memory that I would be willing to share with you…" He said, looking intently at Dumbledore. "If you want."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, thinking carefully… "Yes, my old friend. I would like that very much… but I'm afraid the process may be uncomfortable…"

Carlisle nodded his head. I watched as Dumbledore stared intently into Carlisle's eyes, and then as Carlisle flinched in response. I remembered what it was like to have Snape in my head… like have another body in my skin. Unlike my gift, where I simply heard what was going on, this was like having someone's mind physically enter your own and poke around. It was more intrusive, even, then Aro's gift.

"Ah…" Dumbledore smiled, "I see… thank you!" he said, his voice laden with emotion. I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know that gift was the most meaningful one Carlisle could have given him… The purest of jewels could not compare.

"Okay, everyone" Alice clapped her hands after a moment, "We need to get ready for Christmas dinner at Hogwarts!"

We all headed off to our respective rooms to put on something Alice would deem more appropriate.

The Great Hall was even more beautiful under the décor of Christmas then it had been amazing during Hallowe'en. The hall was lined with twelve huge Christmas trees even larger then the one Alice had mounted in our drive way, decorated with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls. Just before we entered the Great Hall, we noted the marble staircase laden with icicles that didn't melt and the suits of amour singing various Christmas carols as we passed. The ceiling of the great hall was snowing and it almost seemed the flakes were going to land, until they vanished into nothing 15 feet from the floor.

For once, we sat together as a family in the great hall… Most of the students had stayed for the Ball, but not all – certainly the majority of the first, second and third years had gone home as they were not to attend unless invited by an upper year student. And so there was a little more room.

I thoroughly enjoyed sitting with Bella as she enjoyed her turkey dinner and we all sat around joking and teasing over various gifts of Christmas present and past… I had almost forgotten where we were, as I smiled and laughed with Bella, holding her hand under the table.

"Edward." I heard a familiar voice and quickly removed my hand from Bella's warmth. "You still coming over to get ready later?"

"Yes, of course, Cedric… I think I'll have a bath…" I said, trying to lighten his mood with reference to the clue in the egg.

He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. His mind said he was confused by my interaction with Bella… For the rest of the meal, I was much more careful.

Once we returned home, Bella crawled back into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I crawled in beside her and drew her up into my arms as I thought about tonight. It was only four hours… We went for longer then that every day at school. And yet, I wished that I could spend those four hours with her in my arms.

It didn't seem long enough, though it had been three and a half hours when Alice popped her head in the door. "Edward, it's five o'clock. Bella needs to wake up if we have any hope of getting her ready in time."

I glared at her intrusion. She could have just sent me a mental message… but then I would have ignored her. I knew it and she knew it.

"Okay, Alice… I'll get up" Bella yawned.

"Great, Hermione will be here any minute!" she smiled and left the room. _Edward, you'd better make yourself scarce!_

It was five… I packed up my dress robes, some personal items and the egg and headed over to Hogwarts where my bath and the Ball were waiting…


	40. Chapter 40

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 40: Christmas Evening – the Yule Ball

"So, we have a lot of time before the ball. What do you want to do?" Cedric asked as I arrived at Hogwarts.

Truthfully, find an iron clad excuse for you to not go to the ball with my fiancée, break my date with Cho, and then demonstrate to all of you just how much I love Bella… "Well, I should probably check out the Prefect's bath" I said, holding up the golden egg.

"Right, good idea… Well, I'll take you up the proper way. It shouldn't be a problem if I let you in." Cedric agreed… though he had thought we might actually do something with our free time. Perhaps I would figure out the clue right away, and then we could go over to Hagrid's, or explore the castle a bit more.

We ran up the stairs to the Main Entrance and then up the marble staircase to the 5th Floor. It was still tricky figuring out when the right part of the stairwell was going to shift to the appropriate landing to get where you wanted to go. It was frustrating when you just missed it and ended up on another landing. Then you had to go back down and wait for another opportunity.

After travelling down the corridor we approached the statue we had passed going the opposite direction the night of our unauthorized tour. "This is Borus the Bewildered" Cedric mentioned as we walked by… hmmm. I can see where the name came from. A few doors later he stopped, leaned in and whispered "Pine Fresh"

The door opened to reveal the same magnificent bathroom with the giant pool sized tub. It was the kind of bath people once visited in groups, like steam rooms, though that was no longer socially acceptable – at least not for the current residents of Hogwarts.

Cedric pointed over to the ledge, "So, there are the towels… and when I've gone, you can latch the door from the inside, for privacy." He looked around as if there was more to point out, but the only other thing in the room was the massive tub and the tapestry of the mermaid. "Oh, and you just turn the taps on for the water and for bubbles – there are different scents. I like the one on the far right – it's a little less feminine then the rest."

"Thanks"

"Well, see you back down at the Hufflepuff common room when you're done." He said, as he closed the door and I latched it behind him. I considered if there was a way to lock the other entrance, but one glance behind the tapestry showed me that there was really no way to block it. I would just have to trust that the Weasley twins wouldn't be by for a pre-Ball bath.

I started to undress, but then noticing the size of the tub, decided I would run the water first. I wondered how long it would take to fill. It was a waste, all that water and only I would use it. I briefly imagined what it would be like to have Bella up here to share this with me… ah, yes… I shouldn't go there, I realized. Thinking about it only made things more challenging.

Surprisingly the bath filled quickly with all the taps on full. I turned the one bubble bath tap that Cedric had suggested. The scent was woodsy… I quickly checked the others – mostly floral scents, though one smelled of bubble gum and another of lemon. I stuck with the one Cedric had suggested.

Once it was filled, I quickly stripped and got into the water, carrying the egg with me. I wondered what I should do. It wouldn't sound any different in here then it had in the common room or the library at home… But water can significantly affect sound waves. It can amplify sounds that are seemingly quiet or change the frequency. That must be it!

I hesitated for a moment. What if the sound was the same but amplified. The last two times the ringing in my head took some time to go away… Well, I wasn't going to find out anything new by just sitting here, so I took the egg and lowered myself until I was complete immerse over my head. Carefully placing my hands where I could close the egg up quickly if I needed to, I released the latch and let the egg fall open.

The resulting sound was like the beautiful sound of whales or other sea mammals in the ocean. I had heard them while swimming off the west coast near Forks, that was until they sensed my family's presence and swam off into deeper water. Only this sound had clear words and phrases… It was singing a song:

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour – the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

I closed up the egg and surfaced. So, Moody was being helpful… I still didn't trust him, but I had to admit I had little reason for my suspicions. I'd have to discuss it with Carlisle.

But what did it mean? I should have asked Jasper to come. He was good with riddles.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground…" I said aloud, seeing if that would help… Could it be some sort of underground creature – like a worm. I could see Hagrid doing that… giant worms that we had to battle before they ate us with the dirt… and we had an hour to find something they took – maybe the thing that would be used to defeat them? Did we have to dig? I could dig easily enough, but the others? Maybe I'd need to find a digging spell…

But then it talked about singing. What sings? Birds… Could there be some bird that buries in the ground and sings? That made no sense. I gave my head a shake.

Maybe "above the ground" was a red herring… Maybe it didn't sing at all… like the phrase was an absolute, a poetic way of saying these were soundless birds. What birds are soundless? I filed through my knowledge of avian life. There wasn't much to pick from and nothing that seemed to match these surroundings.

But the first line did say to seek them where their voices sound… so they must have some sound – otherwise where would we seek them?

Maybe I needed to look at it from another angle. I replayed the last lines in my head… perhaps I could work my way backwards. The song was in two line couplets – so maybe there is meaning there…

But past an hour – the prospect's black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

That seemed pretty clear. If we took more then an hour, we were too late. Okay. Though I wonder if anything more is meant by "the prospect's black." Is there any hint in there?

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

So, we have an hour to find something they've taken. So what have they taken?

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

Well, we have to search in that place from the first two lines – and find these creatures or things… and they've taken something we'll miss. What could they take that we would miss? Or more accurately, what could they take that a witch or wizard would miss? It could be basic human type things – like money, or jewels, both of which are easily buried… people miss those things, though not everyone. Most people would accept money or valuables if given, but not everyone would "sorely miss" them…

It says to ponder while we are searching. Does that mean that the thing we are looking for will become apparent as we search? It could be like a scavenger hunt… maybe there are more clues? But then, why give us the egg if we couldn't figure it out ahead of time. Clearly we need to figure it out so we can be prepared for this search somehow.

Maybe the key is this is for witches and wizards. What one thing would they universally, sorely miss? Ah, yes, their wands! Unlike ours, they are specifically matched to their owner. If they were taken, they would sorely miss them, for sure. They could use another but it would never work as well as their own.

But wouldn't they need their wand to perform whatever spell they needed to perform the search? It just didn't make sense that they would have a common place scavenger hunt to find their wand. It seemed too… muggle. But it was the best bet I had yet.

So, back to the first two lines:

Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

Seek us where our voices sound… As I puzzled over this phrase I stared blankly around the bathroom… cannot sing above the ground… where our voices sound… My mind almost missed registering the tapestry on the wall as my eyes wandered across it. Unfortunately it reminded me of my earlier thought of bringing Bella up here. I smiled grimly… inspirational indeed…

As I battled my more human nature, it suddenly dawned on me. My eyes flashed back up to the tapestry. Did mermaids exist? A few months ago I would have laughed at the thought. But now, after all we had seen? Of course, it was completely possible. Were these the voices I heard from the egg?

The answer, that had eluded me for so long that my bath water was now tepid and the bubbles had dissolved, seemed so obvious. It had only taken so long because it was beyond the normal possibilities I would have considered.

As I jumped out of the water, I suddenly heard a giggle. I looked around. The room was empty. I stared back at the mermaid… Was it alive like the paintings? It didn't seem to be, and I could have sworn the sound came from one of the taps… I had the distinct feeling of being watched. Well, that was unimportant. I had to ask Cedric about mermaids.

"That was quite the lengthy bath" Cedric commented as I ducked through the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. "Did you figure anything out?"

"I think so." I said excitedly, "Do mermaids exist?"

He looked up at me with the strangest expression, the tapestry from the bathroom flickering to his mind. He briefly wondered what, exactly, I had been doing up there, but quickly shoved it from his mind, "I think so. I've heard merpeople live in the lake, though I've never seen them myself."

"I think that's the solution…" I said. He looked back at me with a confused expression. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I put the egg under the water and opened it. The water changed the frequency of the sound – it was singing… anyway, the song was a riddle I had to figure out. I'm not completely sure of the entire task – but I am certain it will involve going to the merpeople and retrieving something from them that they've taken…"

"What did they take?"

"I'm not sure…" I hesitated. I was much less certain about my wand idea then I was about the merpeople. I repeated the lyrics of the song for Cedric, "So what do you think?"

"I think you are dead on about the merpeople. I am betting the sound from the egg was them… but as far as what they took – it sounds like it would have to be something important."

"Exactly, I was thinking maybe our wands – that would be very important."

"Yes, it would, but this is a magical tournament. They aren't going to have you go into a task without your wand… At least I don't think so…" he considered for a while, "It could be something of importance to each individual person, like a prized object."

He had a point. I hadn't considered that they might pick individual objects, but they could. The judges were the heads of each of the schools. Surely they would have the means to figure out what object of importance would mean the most to their champion.

"Regardless," Cedric said, "You're going to have to figure out how to survive an hour under water."

Fortunately that wasn't a problem, but I couldn't explain that to Cedric. What was a problem was making it look like I had used magic to be able to survive an hour under water.

"A simple bubble spell would do it." He suggested… "It would have to be large enough to contain enough oxygen for the hour, but it would do."

I nodded. It would be a good cover.

Cedric suddenly jumped to his feet, "Look what time it is… we'd better get our robes on." he exclaimed as he rushed back to the room. I followed him, where I had placed my own robes earlier. I felt like I still had soap scum on me from the bath and really wanted to shower. I had enough time, but I wasn't sure Cedric would be patient enough for that.

"There's a bathroom the next room over if you want a quick shower." He provided, ending my quandary. I quickly showered and dressed in my robes, meeting back up with Cedric in the bedroom.

I found him, cheeks flushed, fully clothed in his dress robes. He was holding a small box in his hand, that he quickly tucked into his robes when I walked in the room. _What if she doesn't like how I dance? What if I say something rude? Or stupid? What if I step on her food? Or spill something?_ His level of stress was higher then I had ever observed before. He normally seemed quite calm and collected… If it weren't for the fact that the object of his anxiety was Bella, I would have felt badly for him. As it was, I wanted to rip the small box out of his robes and shove it down his throat.

"Ready?" I asked, "I'm sure the girls will be here soon."

"Sure" he said, taking a deep breath, _calm down Cedric… It won't do any good for her to see you with your cheeks all red,_ he thought to himself.

We made our way up to the Entrance Hall. The Durmstrang students were just filing into the castle. I could see, outside the entrance, the bushes were decorated with thousands of tiny lights illuminating a large figurine of Father Christmas with his reindeer… At first I gave them no further notice, assuming they were strands of mini-lights similar to those used everywhere. Then I noticed that the lights not only flickered, they were moving. I looked closer. Wow – there were fairies – thousands of tiny winged fairies lighting up the outside entrance.

I searched out with my mind to see if I could hear the rest of the family approaching. I had never found out what arrangements had been made for them to arrive at the castle, only that they planned to arrive at twenty to eight.

At twenty-two to eight I heard the creak of wagon wheels coming from the direction of the entrance by the ruins. _Edward, we're coming…_ Alice called out in her mind, _but be prepared, Bella is breath-taking! And so is Hermione for that matter…_

Bella already was breath-taking. Whatever Alice did, wouldn't change that. And yet, as the carriage pulled by a Thestral arrived, my breath was, indeed, taken away. I took two steps toward the carriage when it stopped before Cedric's movement caught my attention. I stepped back. Of course he would be helping her from the carriage.

I watched as he offered his hand, and she stepped out. The icy blue gown Alice had chosen, not at all traditional with the rest of the student's dress robes, accented her skin perfectly. Alice had added a small cape, in a similar style as the witch robes, which hung to her waist. It was such a perfect match it appeared as though it belonged as some new type of witch robe. As the breeze blew back a corner of the cape while she stepped down from the carriage, I saw that the necklace I had given her indeed suited the v-neckline and colour of the dress perfectly. The fabric clung to her lithe body, flowing down to the ground as it lightened from a dark icy blue to a lighter blue – almost white at the hemline. Alice had insisted on stiletto heals in an accenting darker shade of blue, much to Bella's objection, but the effect of the shoe on the flash of leg I saw as she stepped down was spell binding. Her hair was pulled back from her face on one side, held by my mother's comb, the soft waves falling down the opposite side of her face.

_Bloody Hell! She's beautiful!_ I whipped around to see who else had been gazing at my beloved, only to find Ron Weasley, dressed in the most hideous brown robes. It appeared that he had made some alterations to them himself with a dull pair of scissors as strings hung from his collar and wrists. I realized then, as I heard his thoughts, it wasn't Bella who had captured his attention. He was staring, mouth agape as Hermione stepped down from the carriage. _But… what happened? Her hair... her smile… but…_

Alice had definitely done her usual incredible job on Hermione. Her normally frizzy hair had been smoothed and pulled into a cascade of wages originating at the back of her head. Her dress, similar in cut to Bella's was burgundy at the neckline and bodice, lightening as it flowed into a collection of lighter pink ruffles to her feet. She also had a half cape in a matching colour and shoes in an accenting shade of burgundy.

_She's going with… he asked her… what?_ Ron's thoughts turned markedly sour as he tore his eyes from Hermione long enough to see who was helping her down from the carriage. _Viktor Krum? She agreed to come with Viktor Krum?_

He turned on his heal and stormed back toward the marble staircase, Harry on his heals. I could empathise. We were in the same position, Ron and I, except that Bella was my fiancée, not my friend. But I had known this was coming… In fact it was my own doing… I turned myself and walked back toward the marble staircase to wait for my date.

_Don't know why he looks so glum. He's got Cho… And I've got that silly giggling Parvati._ Harry's observation reminded me to rearrange my features into a pleasant, expectant expression the rest of the males waiting around the bottom the staircase held. I waited as young witches in colourful dress robes descended the stairs, to be taken in arm by the young wizards dressed in formal robes waiting at the bottom. I was anxious for Cho to arrive, if only so that I could get into the Great Hall and see Bella again with my own eyes. Watching through the various eyes around me wasn't enough.

Finally I saw a glance of her as she descended the stairs with her group of friends. I heard a wistful thought pass through Harry's mind as I offered her my gloved hand when she reached the bottom step. I then curled her hand around my arm at the elbow as was appropriate. She smiled tentatively up at me, but said nothing.

I felt terrible. She was a kind person, a sweet girl. She deserved to be at the dance with someone who wanted to be there with her. I resolved to be that person, if only for tonight. I would not let her feel any less then she deserved to feel, though I should not be the boy to do that for her.

"Champions over here, please." I heard Professor McGonagall's voice and guided Cho over to where the others were gathering.

"See you in a minute" Harry's date, Parvati chimed to her sister and Ron as they came over. Ron, himself, turned glumly toward the Great Hall, with Padma at his side… Just as they were about to enter Alice caught sight of him. With an exasperated sigh, she grabbed Ron by the arm and wheeled him away to a nearby by hall.

"Be back in a minute" Alice called back to Padma who stared after her in disbelief. I stifled a chuckle as I watched her whip out a small pair of scissors and expertly trim the small tufts and strings of material that had been left by Ron's hack job. She then quickly made a few nips and tucks, with a needle and thread she produced from her hand bag to temporarily hold the alterations she made so that the robe fit better in the shoulders and across his back. "That will have to do," she mumbled.

Ron was aghast at her sudden attack, but when he glanced at a reflective surface on his way into the hall he suddenly appreciated the assault. _Not so bad, really. Classic look. That muggle really knows what she's doing._

Alice smiled in self satisfaction as Ron walked, his head held a little higher, into the Great Hall with Padma at his side.

Alice herself was stunning. As a muggle, she hadn't felt the need to alter her dress into something mimicking a witch's dress robe. Her burgundy velvet oriental gown fit her perfectly. Due to the ornate nature of the dress, she had opted only for gold tear drop earrings with a burgundy red garnet. I smiled as I noted Jasper's thoughts of admiration for his wife's beauty. His thoughts which used to leave me feeling melancholy, only brought happiness to me now – now that I had Bella.

Meanwhile, Emmett was admiring his wife from afar, while enjoying the reaction of Draco as Rosalie walked up to him in the Grand Entrance. She was exquisite, of course, with her black dress that fit her perfectly. Her matching black cape hung open, revealing her barely decent v-shaped neckline, accented by a delicate ruby y-shaped necklace that drew the eye downward. She would have stood out at a red carpet premier. I concentrated to block out the thoughts emanating from Draco's savage mind. They were not noble or gentlemanly… but I suspected that was the point of Rosalie and Emmett's game.

She smiled a slow sensual smile as she glided toward him, swinging her hips suggestively, tossing her golden hair over her shoulders. Draco swallowed as she looked right at him, as though no one else existed. With each step she smiled a little brighter, narrowed her eyes a little more sensually until she was standing right in front of him. She was a good six inches taller then him normally and with the stiletto heels she was wearing, his face was at an indecent level, and he wasn't looking up. She placed one gloved hand on his face drawing it up to her eyes.

"Good evening, Draco" she purred, her finger tracing down his cheek and along his jaw line, "I am so looking forward to dancing with you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer then prudent.

"Um" he replied before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the ground, landing with a thunk.

I heard a snort from Emmett as I turned to watch him, doubled over in laughter standing by Carlisle and Esme. Esme shot Rosalie a disapproving look. Carlisle just smiled slightly.

Draco still hadn't recovered after a minute and so his friends, Crabb and Goyle dragged him off to Madam Pomfry. Rosalie looked after him, shrugged and joined a terribly amused Emmett, a disapproving Esme and a Carlisle who was trying to maintain a neutral expression. Alice and Jasper joined their group and they headed into the Great Hall for the ball.

I turned back to the group of champions and escorts. It seemed we were waiting for Krum and Hermione and for the rest of the students and faculty to gather in the Great Hall. I was curious as to how they would manage an area to dance with the long tables.

"Hi Harry, hi, Parvati" Hermoine said as she and Krum finally joined the group.

_Hermione Granger?_ Parvati was shocked. _What happened to her?_

It was a little insulting that those around us were so shocked by her altered appearance. Hermione had been nothing but a kind person, besides being quick witted. Krum had noticed her almost immediately. She was a pretty girl, though not deeply concerned with the shallow silly matters many girls her age agonized over. It would seem that too many of the others had been blind to her before this night. Of course, her attendance with Krum was met with many icy stares of the crowds of girls who wished they could be in her place. In good form, she ignored then, simply enjoying the evening.

"All right now" McGonagall clapped her hands for attention. "You shall all line up with your partners and follow me." She started swiftly for the door.

We uncomfortably walked up the Great Hall toward the far end where the head table stood. It was clear we were meant to sit at it tonight. As we walked I noticed the rest of the seating had been altered. The long tables had disappeared entirely and, instead, there were round tables scattered throughout the hall, with seating for 12 at each. Students and faculty alike stood and clapped as we walked toward the far end to take our seats at the head table.

A sharp whistle broke through my consciousness. Emmett was cat calling in his head as I walked past. _You sure look pretty little bro!_ I shot him a quick glare before continuing with my pleasant, fun-filled expression on my face.

Bella and Cedric were at the last table on the right as we walked by. I caught her eye as I passed and risked a small discreet smile. Anyone watching might have thought an amusing thought just passed through my mind. She quickly winked back.

The tables were set with empty golden plates as usual, only for tonight there was a small card with a menu of choices. I looked at the others, but their minds seemed just as confused as mine. Then Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, looked down at his plate and clearly stated, "Pork chops" and they appeared. The others got the message and soon each were looking over their menu and stating their preference. This method of service would certainly make some restaurateur famous in the states.

There was nothing for me to eat and I didn't want to deal with the feeling of surplus food sitting in my stomach for the night, so I choose to order nothing. "Aren't you hungry?" Cho asked.

"Not really – I had a bit lunch." I replied. We had gone hunting last night.

"Oh," she smiled shyly and turned to her food, though she seemed to be playing with it more then eating it.

Further down the table, Viktor was carrying on more of a conversation with Hermione then I had heard from him the entire time he had been here. "Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable. I am thinking…" he proceeded to tell her more and more of his home, each admission bringing another frown from his headmaster Karkaroff. He had already been glaring at Hermione as Krum escorted her to the table. It seemed now he was suspicious of her motives.

"Now, now, Victor!" He interrupted with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Igor, all this secrecy…one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," Karkaroff smiled menacingly, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor." Dumbledore replied amicable, "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon – or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder." He turned slightly to the side, toward Harry and I and our dates and winked then. Harry let out a small laugh as I stifled mine.

On the opposite side of Hermione, Krum and Karkaroff were Fleur, her date Roger Davies and Madam Maxime. Fleur was complaining incessantly over every aspect of Hogwarts, while Roger remained mesmerized by her beauty, agreeing with her every word.

I ignored them and did my best to be a good host for Cho.

"How was your meal?" I asked politely.

"Very nice, thank you. You should have had some." She smiled.

"Thank you… I'm afraid I just don't have the stomach for it right now. It's a shame."

"Yes."

I searched through my mind for some other topic of conversation.

"Did you have a pleasant Christmas?"

"Oh yes, I received a beautiful broach from my mother. It was her great-great-grandmothers and it has been passed down from daughter to daughter for five generations… well six now." She smiled remembering the warm moment, opening the box and the letter from her mother explaining the history. "I probably should have worn it tonight, but I didn't want to risk damaging it."

I smiled in response.

"And my father sent me fresh supplies for next semester… I always like having a fresh quill and thicker parchment then we get here…"

"I understand" said, politely.

"What was your favourite gift?" she asked.

I couldn't tell her about the journals Bella had agreed to share with me. "My father gave me one of his old medical books." I replied. It was my second favourite gift, the first medical journal he had studied from, with his notes scrawled in the margins. Of course, the material was outdated, but it was a piece of him.

"That sounds really meaningful." She replied, and she meant it.

"Thank you, I-" I was suddenly cut off by Dumbledore standing, drawing our attention. He motioned for everyone to rise. Then, with a wave of his wand, the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear. He then conjured a raised platform into existence along the right-hand wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes were set upon it.

A musical group, the Weird Sisters I picked out from the minds of many of the students in the hall, briskly took the stage amidst enthusiastic applause. They were, apparently, a popular group among the teen wizard world.

Dumbledore gave us a meaningful look and we arose to take the floor and lead off with the first dance. _Edward – Harry!_ Alice's thought entered my mind. I looked over to see him still seated. Fortunately Parvati intervened, "Come on!" she hissed, "We're supposed to dance!"

The music was slow and mournful as we walked onto the brightly lit dance floor. It was to be a slow dance. This was something I could do at this school, and do well. I took Cho's hand my gloved hand setting my other politely at her waist, and began to guide her around the dance floor. Cho was a decent dancer. She had rhythm and grace, but it was a pale comparison to dancing with Bella. If it were Bella, I would be holding her close to me, her feet on mine as I danced for both of us… her scent burning my throat, her body warming my soul.

After the first verse, other couples began to join in. I heard Cedric ask Bella to join him on the dance floor. She was hesitant… but with a sigh, she took his hand and joined him. To his credit, he was just as gentlemanly with Bella as I was being with Cho,  
holding her at a polite distance, though a little closer then I liked. And he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

I smiled politely at Cho and she smiled politely back. I could hear in her thoughts that she was enjoying herself and the dance. I tried to remain attentive, though I found my thoughts wandering over to Cedric and Bella, circling the dance floor.

After the first dance, I noted that Harry had led Parvati back to one of the tables on the side, where Ron and Padma were already seated. Parvati and Padma were not having a pleasant time, alternately glaring at their dates and looking wistfully at the dancing partners on the floor. It wasn't long before a few other young wizards took advantage and whisked them away, leaving Harry and Ron on their own.

Ah, an opening… I gracefully guided Cho over to their table. "Would you like a refreshment?" I asked.

"Umm" she was about to say no, then remembering that I hadn't eaten, agreed for what she felt was my sake.

"I'll be right back." I said, leaving her standing by Ron and Harry. I walked slowly over to the refreshment table as I hoped Harry would take the opportunity to ask Cho to dance.

Harry eyed Cho speculatively and glanced over at Ron, who was glaring non-stop in the direction of Hermione and Krum… He was battling with himself, whether or not to ask Cho for a dance, when I heard Alice. _Edward… come now… It's urgent._ I saw flickers of a very disturbing vision, though she tried to keep it out of her mind until we were gathered together. I quickly rushed toward the door at the far end of the hall, following my family outside, to the front entrance, where they had first arrived this evening.

Bella must have noticed our hasty exit, for she arrived to join us moments after we gathered. I momentarily worried for her. It was cool out and she had left her cape inside.

"Alice, what is this about?" Carlisle asked.

I immediately saw her vision. Charlie and Renee, arriving in Edinburgh, taking a taxi to the university residence and asking for Bella Swain, only to find they had no record of a Bella Swain in residence or registered with the university… then a worried phone call to the local law enforcement… Renee crying on Charlie's shoulder…

"Oh no" I groaned.

"What… I hate it when you guys do this." Emmett grumbled.

"Charlie and Renee are coming." Alice said grimly, "They must have just decided… got a last minute seat sale and thought they would surprise Bella."

"When?" Esme gasped.

"Tomorrow" she concentrated for a minute, "Looks like they arrive at ten in the morning."

"Oh no!" Esme cried. _How are we going to get Bella registered an in residence by ten tomorrow morning… Is the university even open over the holidays?_

"Alice, when do they depart?" Jasper suddenly asked. I saw what he was thinking – it was a good plan.

She thought a moment more. "Two AM our time." She replied… "for Renee… Charlie's probably already on his way to the airport."

Carlisle sighed, "Can she catch Renee?" he asked, catching Jasper's idea.

She thought for a minute. "Yes, there's a chance… If she calls now, she can catch her."

"All right…" Carlisle started, "Bella, you have to call your Mom to wish her Merry Christmas… you need to make sure she understands that you are staying with us for the holidays… give her as much information as you can without being suspicious."

"Like that is possible" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "She can't lie to save her life."

I grimaced at the comparison. "I'll help her."

"Now we can't call from here… there's too much magical interference. You'll have to go at least as far as the ruins…" Carlisle advised… "And Edward… be discreet."

I nodded. The rest of them stood in the entrance way as Bella and I ran away from the lights of the castle. As soon as it seemed we were far enough away to avoid detection, I slung her on my back and ran.

In minutes we were at the ruins. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. I had reception, but as I dialled Renee's cell phone number the reception was staticy. "We'll have to go a bit further." I pulled her up and ran part way into town. The reception was better. I dialled the number and handed it to Bella.

"Mom" She said as Renee picked up. "Hi Mom… I'm so glad to hear from you… Yes, I know… I haven't called much… It's hard to figure out the whole time zone thing. I know, I know… I'm sorry… I love you too, Mom… Merry Christmas to you, too.

"Oh, I am having a good time. The Cullens have me at their place. It's really beautiful, Mom. You should see it – Esme has every inch covered in garland and decorations…

"Yes, I got the picture from Alice. It was the perfect gift…

"Where is their house?" she smiled, "Well, actually it's a castle just south of Edinburgh in a small town called Peebles… It used to be a Bed'n'Breakfast…. You can probably see pictures of it on-line. It's called Venlaw castle… yes Venlaw… V-E-N-L-A-W… yes, in Peebles… Peebles…. P-E-E-B-L-E-S… Yes.

"Um… school is good… the dorms are, ah, closed for Christmas break" she emphasized closed a little too much, but overall she was doing okay…

"Hey, I can't get a hold of Dad – have you spoken with him today?" she asked… I felt she was pushing the limits of her ability to practise deceit. I made the cutting motion with my hand.

"Oh, okay… I guess so… Of course I miss you. I wish you were here to." She smiled, "I love you too! Give my best to Phil. I love you…" she flipped the phone shut and handed it to me. "Mission accomplished." She grinned.

For the first time tonight I was able to look at her fully, appreciate her beauty without hiding my admiration behind a façade of indifference. The feathery caped sleeves ruffled lightly in the breeze as she smiled up at me.

"Bella, you take my breath away." I whispered.

"You don't need breath." She teased, though her tone took a more serious note.

"I need you." I leaned over and pulled her into an embrace, crushing her lips against mine. Her arms wound their way around my neck, pulling herself closer to me as her lips moved against mine. Her lips parted slightly and I could taste her breath. It was the sweetest wine. Her hand wound there way through my hair, sending pulses of pleasure through me. I opened my mouth to take in her bottom lip. I had never risked having her flesh so close to my teeth before, but I needed her. My tongue took a taste of her sweet mouth and I immediately rejoiced and regretted it as the pleasure of it awoke the beast in me. I battled it back… It wasn't the desire to have her blood. That temptation was long gone… It was the desire for her… It had become nearly impossible to control when we were like this. I moved to her jaw and down her neck to her throat, kissing around the beautiful piece of jewellery I had bought her while my finger traced the neckline of her gown. I loved that she accepted it… that she chose to wear it, but right now I wanted to remove it and the rest of her perfect outfit that only enhanced the true beauty of the woman beneath.

It was the sound of a passing car along the distant highway that reminded me of our surroundings… We were standing in a clearing, just outside of town… I sighed as I pulled away, chuckling at the effect she had on me, the joy of being so completely in love, "I suppose we need to return… your date will wonder where you've wandered off to."

"As will yours" she smiled back.

It was only ten o'clock. Two more hours to pretend... Two more hours to play our parts… Two more hours of lying… I just didn't have the heart for this anymore. Maybe Bella was right – maybe we should just admit our relationship and take whatever trouble may come…

I pulled her up on my back and ran back to the ruins and then toward the Castle. _Edward, _Alice said as she saw us approach,_ It is going to work. I can see it… but what have you done to Bella?_

She met us outside the glow of the light of the castle. "Bella, Bella, Bella… Can't you control yourself for one night?" she scolded teasingly, "I can't let you go back to Cedric like this? He'll think a wild animal has attacked you." She glared up at me. I grinned back… She wasn't far off the mark.

She grabbed Bella by the wrist and pulled her into the castle to a near by bathroom to fix her up. I took a moment to straighten myself up myself before returning to the Great Hall. I hastily picked up a bottle of Butterbeer and a straw, as I located Cho. She had wandered away and was busily chatting with her friends. I wondered if Harry had ever asked… I couldn't see anything in either of their minds to satisfy my curiosity.

"Hi Cho… I'm sorry for the delay. My father needed to speak with me." I said as I handed her the bottle that I had quickly opened, placing the straw in for her.

"That's alright," she replied, taking the bottle.

"Harry and Ron don't seem to be having much fun." I observed, hoping the mention might answer my question. It did, I saw that she chatted with him for a few minutes. He seemed as though he was almost going to ask her, and then a couple of her friends walked over, scaring him off. It was too bad…

"No" she replied, "I think Ron would rather have asked Hermione." She smiled.

I was surprised by her observation. "I think you're right" I smiled back, looking over to the continued source of his glare, Hermione and Krum, dancing as they had when I had left. It didn't seem that they'd left the floor all night.

Bella retuned after Alice had completed her remedial work on her hair and face. Cedric rushed to her side as soon as she entered the hall, though she hadn't noticed until he was right beside her. Her eyes had been locked with mine.

"You like her, don't you?" Cho said, a little sadly. I looked back at her in surprise – the second surprising observation she had made tonight. I didn't reply. It wasn't something I was capable of outright lying about.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her instead. The music was more upbeat now – more modern, not requiring a traditional hold. It made it easier. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all on the floor. Emmett, true to form, was showing off his dance moves, dropping into a half split and back up into a spin… I shook my head and Cho laughed as we watched them. Alice and Jasper, on the other hand, were simply having fun in a less flamboyant manner…

Cedric had convinced Bella to join him again on the floor. However, with the new up-beat tempo, she didn't have him to rely on for balance or rhythm. She teetered dangerously on her stilettos as she jumped and danced off beat to the music. It was endearing how she was throwing herself into the roll, trying her best… I caught myself smiling as I watched her almost taking out her fellow dancers as she tripped her way through the song.

Not that she was a bad dancer. She would probably be fine, if not for her lack of balance and the high healed shoes. She just needed more practise… I considered how much time we would have to practise once she was mine…

We were dancing near each other when it happened. In what I think was meant to be a grandiose move, one of her heals caught in the uneven stone surface. Her free leg twisted over the other, causing her to fall face first toward the floor. _NO! _I heard Alice's voice in my head as I reached out to catch her.

"Bella, love… are you okay?" I checked over her vitals – her breathing, her heart beat – elevated, but within healthy limits given the recent activities. I felt her leg… likely a sprain, but no breaks… I breathed a sigh of relief. She would be okay.

It was then that I noticed Cedric staring at me, and Carlisle standing by my side. I quickly stood back as Carlisle took my place. He looked up at Cedric, as though he were the one who should be receiving this news instead of me. "She should be fine… she might have a minor sprain, but her leg's not broken…"

"I'll take her to Madam Pomfry" he replied… though he didn't offer to carry her this time, simply putting her arm around his neck for support. He gave me one more confused glance as he walked out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the evening was a little more subdued. I did my best to be a good date for Cho, though her thoughts betrayed her… She saw the difference in my eyes when I looked at Bella, how I had responded to her immediately, the way I adjusted my position so I could always her in my view. She wished someone was as strongly attracted to her… I wished I could tell her who.

She excused herself at half past eleven to return to her dorm. I walked her to the stairwell and wished her a good night. She smiled, "I suppose you should check on Bella – make sure she's all right." She said as she ascended the stairs back to her dorm.

I found my way to the infirmary… Bella was lying on a cot, Cedric sitting on the one next to her, deep in thought. He was playing through several images in his mind. They all involved Bella and I… the way I had reacted to her when she collapsed during our practise… and had then stood over the head of the couch as she recovered… how my expression had changed whenever he spoke of her… how I had been cold and distant after he asked her to the Ball… the way I had looked at her tonight – he had noticed even though I thought I had been discreet… how she had noticed my hasty departure and had followed immediately after, not returning for sometime… and finally how I had caught her tonight and what I had said played over in his memory.

He looked up as I walked in. He didn't smile. "Madam Pomfry gave her a potion for her sprain. She should be fine in another fifteen to twenty minutes." He said coolly.

"Thank you, my family was worried." I replied, though the deflection seemed lame.

He raised an eyebrow at that, his jaw setting in an expression I recognized from myself… Anger, controlled under a calm exterior. Only he wasn't as practised at it. He was angry. His thoughts gave him away, even if his expression hadn't. He felt betrayed... He felt the pain of loss… He had been my best friend, and I had broken his trust.

I stood by the door. At midnight the rest of the family arrived. The Ball was over. Madam Pomfry declared Bella fit to walk. It was time to go home.

"Bella" Cedric said as she rose to leave with Alice, who had come over to offer her support. Bella paused and turned to face him. "I – I wanted you to have this." He said, offering her the small box I had seen in his hand earlier.

"Oh, Cedric… ah… I don't think I can accept." She looked up at him.

His hard expression softened, "I want you to have it. Merry Christmas." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Cedric" she replied smiling as she took the small box and turned to leave with us.

I glance back once as we left and I knew I had some work ahead if I wanted to mend my friendship with Cedric.

As we were leaving, Ron and Harry passed on their way up to Gryffindor. "Wait a minute" I asked my family as I caught up with them on the stairs.

"Hey – Harry!"

"Yeah?" He replied. What could he want?

I looked between he and Ron. I wasn't sure it was appropriate to share this in front of Ron… And how did I say this anyway? He had tried to help me, thought it hadn't been necessary. That could be my starting point – just a friendly exchange between competitors.

Ron was in a bad mood, and waiting here on the stairs wasn't helping things. His mind was on the girl, clad in pink, making her way up to Gryffindor. I wondered at what other relationships would be revealed tonight. After a few seconds he shrugged his shoulders and continued up to his house.

"Listen… I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Well…" should I tell him outright? Would he believe me? Maybe just a hint would be better. He would likely figure it out more quickly then I. I could always give him more of hint later. "take a bath, OK?" I said cryptically.

"What?" I could see my hint wasn't going over.

"Take a bath, and – er – take the egg with you, and – er – just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think… trust me." I wondered if that was enough, or if I had said too much. He already seemed suspicious. I suppose the fact that I had taken Cho to the Ball wasn't helping the level of trust between us.

"Tell you what" I continued, "use the Prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's Pine-fresh. Gotta go…" That should do it. It was no more or less then the clue I had been given by Moody. It should be enough…

I rushed down the stairs to the waiting stares of my family – and Bella. I was suddenly anxious to get back to Venlaw.


	41. Chapter 41

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 41: Aftermath.

"Okay, here's the plan" Esme stood in front of us as we gathered in the library. In a rare moment of leadership she was charting out the arrangements for the next day when Bella's parents would arrived. "Alice, you and I need to get this renovation project under control. Clearly it won't be done, but we don't want them walking into a construction zone."

Alice nodded, grinning… I was concerned what dramatic transformation would take place by tomorrow morning, well later this morning as it was after midnight.

"Bella, you look exhausted…" Esme gave her a tender smile, "But before you go to bed you need to pack up clothes for… how many days, Alice."

She paused for a minute, "A week…" she replied.

"Yes, get your things together in a suit case. We'll take care of the rest…" she said glaring at Alice, who had already been making a mental list of the articles of clothing she was going to allow Bella to pack.

"Edward, we'll leave you in your current room. Charlie and Renee wouldn't expect you to have one of the smaller rooms as your permanent room, while Bella is only visiting… We'll give Bella one of the unused rooms in the proprietors residence…" she decided. It would look more appropriate, given the circumstances. A room right near mine would send Charlie through the roof, not the mention us sharing a room.

"Now, you'll have to get your room ready – there can't be any evidence that it is Bella's room as well. You need to remove all her articles from the bathroom… make sure her clothes are all out of site – any of her things…"

Esme was just about to give Carlisle orders for obtaining vehicles to park in the driveway… and Emmett and Jasper instructions to clear the driveway and the road which was cluttered with branches and a few shrubs that had begun to encroach on it, when Bella spoke.

"No!" she said, firmly.

We all looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, Bella?" Esme said, "Did you want to stay in your room? Edward can move… I just thought this would be more… believable."

"No… I am not leaving my room, and neither is Edward." She said firmly. I looked down at her in shock.

"But, Bella… Charlie will assume… and Renee too for that matter." Esme looked embarrassed. Emmett made a suggestive cough.

Bella blushed scarlet red, but her face was set. "Renee already assumes… and she will be okay. Charlie, well, Charlie will just have to deal with it." she said firmly. "I am done with lying to him… I am not going to put on the charade of going to our separate rooms, only to have Edward sneak into mine when the coast is clear. We are engaged for Pete's sake" she said, frustration bursting forth.

Esme didn't know what to do. This was certain to force a confrontation when her guests arrived and, more then anything, she liked to be a gracious host.

"It's only for a week." She said softly, glancing between Bella and I .

"I'm not going to lie anymore." Bella said firmly.

"Bella" Carlisle started softly, "Dear, I understand your aversion to dishonestly. You've had to do that a lot lately… but you know that, after your transformation, it's going to be a way of life. You are going to have to lie and do it convincingly with the ones you love… It's part of who we are…" he looked apologetically at her.

She sighed, "Esme, Carlisle… I know… I accept that I will have to hide the truth when it is best for their safety and ours… but this isn't that. No one will get hurt, no one is in danger…" I wasn't sure about that… I could only imagine Charlie's reaction when he saw us sharing a room. He would assume… and I couldn't see how we could avoid that. Most couples would be, by now.

"Bella" I looked at her tenderly, "Charlie will be very upset."

She sighed. Her frustration and fatigue were combining, leaving her unwilling to consider reason. She said nothing.

"We don't have to decide this tonight." Esme finally offered, "It has been a long day. We will have some time in the morning…" she shot me a panicked look… _Talk to her Edward. She won't be happy if she and Charlie fight the entire time he's here._

I nodded faintly and drew Bella to my side, "Let's go to bed, love. Your parents will be here in the morning."

She smiled suspiciously back at me. She knew we had not agreed to her demand, but a yawn was threatening and she knew she was tired. It had been a long, emotional day.

She got ready for bed in the bathroom as I looked around the room, cataloguing all the changes I would need to make to make it more "mine" or "hers" depending on what we decided in the morning. I should be able to make either transformation in under five minutes. There was plenty of time, and she would be more able to think through things in the morning.

She came out in her bed clothes, carefully holding the necklace and comb I have given her and putting them in their boxes. I quietly walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Thank you for wearing those… You looked especially beautiful tonight. The necklace looked exactly as I pictured it."

She smiled as she turned to face me. "You really liked that, didn't you?"

I nodded. The way it graced her neck, highlighting her pale complexion and the shape of her collarbone… I kissed her to express my appreciation, keeping it light. She needed sleep.

She smiled with a hint of disappointment at our brief kiss. But she was feeling the affects of the need for rest in her body. She willingly walked over to the bed. I noticed the small box Cedric had given her in her hand as she settled, sitting cross-legged under the covers. She held the box in her hands, staring at it…

I wondered what was passing through her head as she pondered the small box. I knew she felt guilt over the pain Cedric was feeling, though she didn't need to. She held no guilt for this – that was all mine.

"Are you going to open it?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. Not that I cared what she got, but rather her reaction to it.

"I don't know" she replied, "I suppose I should, so I can thank him appropriately. I'm just… afraid."

"I can open the paper – so you don't get injured" I teased.

She smiled faintly as she stared at the box. She began to run her finger under the tape, but stopped. She handed it over to me. I knew it wasn't from fear of a paper cut, but the actual gift inside. It was probably easier to just have me open it.

When the paper was off, I handed the small box back to her. She opened it and gasped at small crystal inside. It was a rose – the flower he had debated giving her… She pulled it out and looked at it closely. The light flickered off it from the lamp light, sending a rainbow of colours over her face as she looked at it.

"It's not…?" she looked up at me questioningly, remember the last time she received a "crystal".

"A diamond… no" I smiled. "It appears to be a crystal, though I have never seen one shaped like this… may I?" I asked. She handed it to me and I looked it over closely. Where there should have been many straight edges and angles to create the curve of the flower, there was a flawless smooth curved surface. I tried to imagine how it could have been carved… "It must be magic." I gasped.

She took it back, looking at it closely herself, "It is perfect…" she marvelled. Then her face fell, "It must have taken quite a bit of skill to make this… I wonder if he made it himself." She looked up at me, "We need to make this right, Edward."

I nodded, "I don't know how, but you're right. I have to make amends, somehow." Though how eluded me right now.

"We should go tomorrow, first thing." She said, firmly…

"But your parents?"

"We have sometime before they arrive… and this is important." She was right. We would go over first thing and see if there was something we could do or say to mend the bridge we had burned tonight with Cedric.

She set the rose on her night table. I added it to my mental list of items to remove tomorrow, if… "Bella, there is something we could do to avoid separate rooms and Charlie's anger… we could get married – here – this Christmas…"

She looked up at me in surprise, "But… your family in Denali… and Alice's wedding?"

"I'm sure Alice can pull it all together in a few days. She already has your wedding dress…"

"But, then we still have to pretend… and what about school, Edward? Are we going to be married at home and friends at school? Or are we going to admit what is really going on here?"

"Well, I don't know if there is much to do there – I'm pretty sure people figured it out tonight…"

"I don't know… I want to move on. I am ready to move on to our lives together, Edward. But this – it just seems wrong… Like we are doing it for the wrong reasons."

She released a huge yawn then. "We can figure this out in the morning, Bella… you need to sleep."

She frowned at my order, but didn't argue, laying her head on her pillow. She was asleep in moments.

In my mind, I played out all that had occurred over the evening and the challenges and decisions that faced us tomorrow – Cedric, Charlie and Renee, what to do about our relationship… At some point I simply lingered over my mental picture of Bella stepping out of the carriage, imagining her, instead, in a white dress reaching for her father's arm.

The morning came all too fast, though in some ways not fast enough. Now that we had decided to first settling things with Cedric, I was anxious to face him – to have this one hurdle cleared… I only hoped we could clear it cleanly.

I left Bella in the Hufflepuff common room, going to retrieve Cedric from his room. I faced several accusatory sets of eyes as I entered the room. Initially I assumed Cedric must have told them everything, but as I heard their minds, I knew he hadn't… They only had noted his sadness, and based on what they had seen, drew a few assumptions. Some were accurate, others were not – but all of them led to the correct conclusion. Cedric was hurting and I was the cause.

He was packing clothes into his trunk as I entered the room. "Going somewhere?" I asked cautiously, trying to gage his level of anger.

"Thought I would go home for the rest of the holidays…since there's not much going on around here." He replied. There was a coolness in his voice, but he was trying to appear calm.

"Oh" I replied… I noted that the rest had cleared out of the room, giving us some privacy…

He paused amid his packing, staring at the chest. He was silent for a moment as he decided whether or not to say all the things that had occurred to him to say over his very restless night. He inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh. "Why did you do it, Edward?"

"Well…" I tried to put together the thoughts I needed to share with him, though all my excuses seemed flimsy now.

"I mean, why did you let me… play the fool, Edward. You must have known. I practically told you…"

He shook his head and went back to packing. I said nothing. He wasn't ready to listen… not yet.

"Why wouldn't you just admit to being with her anyway? And what was with Cho? Were you playing games with her – toying with her emotions? And what about Bella… do you love her at all?"

More then you can know or understand…

"What are you, Edward? Some kind of monster? Is that why you are here?"

He didn't mean it in the literal sense… he wondered if I was capable of anything… if that was why I was here, because I was so emotionally detached that I could do what was necessary to protect Harry. A part of me ached to tell him the truth – that I really was a monster…

He sighed, "Why did you come here this morning, Edward? To watch me pack?" he looked up at me then. I could see the effect of the emotional stress in his face, the bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep, the paleness in his face from the emotional rollercoaster. The expression born of pain… He looked more like me then he ever had.

"I came to say I am sorry." I said, trying to convey the depth of my regret.

He shook his head…

"And to ask you if you will hear my explanation."

He stopped for a moment. He was debating, between the explanation he wanted to hear and the desire to flee this painful situation. I took advantage of his hesitation.

"Cedric, you know we came here to protect Harry during the Triwizard Tournament." He nodded, "It is clear he did not enter himself, and so that leaves only the possibility that someone else did…"

He frowned. _What does this have to do with lying…_

I went on "One possibility is that Voldemort" Cedric flinched at the name, "or one of his death eaters have done this in an attempt to have Harry killed… So, in order to help and still provide some level of protection for our family, we kept certain aspects of our family a secret."

He paused… His mind opening to the possibility that, perhaps, I had a reasonable explanation.

"Bella and I are engaged." I confessed, "I love her very much…"

He raised his head to look at me as he heard the emotion in my voice.

"We thought it best to keep that a secret… If Vol – you-know-who found out, he could use her to get to me… She would be in the line of fire…"

He softened momentarily at the idea of Bella, at the end of Voldemort's wand… but then his face tightened and his voice turned cool. "You could have told me, Edward… I was your friend…"

I knew that. I could have told him. I trusted him… Could I have trusted him with this? "I am very sorry I didn't…" then in a flare of honesty that surprised me I continued, "Cedric, I should have told you. I knew what was happening even before you did. I saw it… I saw you… falling in love." I paused… his head dropped down as he stared back at his partially packed trunk. "I knew what you were thinking, and suspected what you were feeling. I should have said something, and I didn't.

There was a long moment of silence…32 seconds… Then he lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes squinted in a glare, "What do you mean, you knew what I was thinking?"

"I can hear people's thoughts" I admitted, "That is one of my special skills. Aside from being strong and fast, I can hear what passes through your mind… so you see, Cedric – I really am to blame here, more then you know."

The admission startled him. He hadn't expected that – my honesty, nor my ability. His mind began to search through the possibilities, both of what I had heard and what I was capable of.

"Can you hear Dumbledore?" he asked suddenly.

"No" I replied, "Many of older wizards are skilled in Occlumency. It blocks my ability."

"Oh" his consideration of the possibilities shifted… "So why didn't you, then… if you knew?"

"To protect Bella." It was the only reason I had. I would face whatever I needed to, as long as I knew Bella would be protected – though I knew, now, that meant protecting myself as well.

"And Cho?" he was confused, recalling my apparent interest in her, practically from the beginning.

"For Harry…" I smiled, "I thought maybe I could get them together."

"You kind of mess that one up, didn't you." He smiled. Then his face turned serious, "Edward, I guess I can understand why… but that doesn't really change things. It wasn't right, what you did… you could have trusted me. I trusted you…" he continued throwing things back in his trunk.

There wasn't anything else I could say. He would have to decide.

"So here's the thing, Edward. I will keep helping you – for Harry – and for Dumbledore… but I don't know if we can be friends."

I nodded. It was more then I had hoped for, though a small hole opened in my long dead heart… It wasn't like when I left Bella. Not even a pale comparison. But I felt the loss of his friendship. He had been the first real friend I'd had in my long existence.

Just then the door opened. "Cedric." We both froze as Bella's voice came through the door, "I know I'm not supposed to be back here, but I needed to talk to you."

She walked in the room, closing the door behind her. "Cedric… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… so very very sorry. I shouldn't have accepted your invitation. I had no idea until after, but still…"

He looked at me suspiciously, "you didn't tell her?"

I shook my head no, "Not until she guessed."

"It's just… I didn't want to hurt you. You are a good person, Cedric… A good… man."

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"And thank you for the gift… did you make it?"

He nodded again, not trusting his voice. I saw in his mind, his working over a piece of crystal with his wand, making the form of the rose appear and take shape. He was an artist.

"It is beautiful. I will treasure it always." She started across the room to give him an embrace, and then stopped herself. It wouldn't have been helpful.

He didn't say anything more… only stared at his trunk. There wasn't anything to say. After a few minutes I signalled to Bella it was time to go. He needed time. I could only hope to rebuild the trust I had destroyed.

We were very quiet as we returned to Venlaw. It was getting later. We had spent more time at Hogwarts then I had anticipated, but I was glad we had caught Cedric before he left. Now we had an entirely new challenge to face – and it was arriving in very little time.

"There's been a delay" Alice said as we gathered in the library, "There was a snow storm in New York which put their flight back two hours. They land at twelve noon and they should be here by" she paused concentrating, "ten to one. Apparently the airport isn't all that busy the day after Christmas."

"So" Esme started, "What are we doing?"

Bella sighed, "I am going to face my father and tell him that Edward and I are sharing a room – and if makes assumptions from that, then he'll just have to live with those."

Esme raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"And what about the wedding idea?" Alice asked… clearly she had overheard. "I could put together a beautiful Christmas wedding in days… I brought the dress." I saw a flash of white before I heard God Save the Queen in Portugese…

"No, Alice…" she smiled, "I want to marry your brother, but not like this… If we're going to do this, we should do it right."

Alice's face fell only slightly. She would still get her wedding

It was ten in the morning. Bella hadn't eaten yet… So I followed Esme to the kitchen to fix her something. We now had three vehicles parked in our drive way, the road way was cleared, the renovation cleaned up and rooms prepared for Charlie and Renee. All we had left to do was wait…


	42. Chapter 42

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 42: Difficult Conversations

Just as predicted, a taxi pulled up in the driveway at ten to one. A very exhausted Renee and Charlie got out the car. I rushed out with Carlisle to get their bags.

"Charlie, Renee, what a surprise." Carlisle greeted them, "we just saw the cab drive up..."

"We are so glad to be here," Renee accepted Carlisle's embrace before he turned to shake Charlie's hand, "We came to surprise Bella…"

"Of course!" He said cheerily, "She will be so surprised."

I took both of their bags from the cabbie, paid him with a considerable tip given the holidays and followed them into the house.

"This is really amazing!" Renee gaped at the castle, "How did you manage it?"

"Esme is really into renovating old houses. The owners gave us an exceptional deal for the year… so I am afraid you've caught us in a bit of a mess." Carlisle smiled, knowing that the house was in perfect order except for the half completed wall coverings on the main floor.

"Wow" she looked around as we entered the castle…

"Bella" Carlisle called, "Someone is here to see you."

As planned, Bella came down the stairs. "Oh my… but Mom, I just talked to you last night… how?" she was over-playing the surprise, but Renee and Charlie didn't seem to notice as they pulled her into warm hugs.

"I was just packing when you called." Renee grinned, "It was so hard not telling you… but I did it." she said proud of herself.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said, getting his first words in, "it's good to see you."

"Oh Dad!" she pulled him into an uncomfortable hug.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a Bed'n'Breafast." Esme chimed in as she joined the happy gathering at the front entrance. "There's lots of beds available… of course you are staying with us."

"Well, we didn't want to impose. We can get a room at a hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous. You aren't imposing… and you'd have to go all the way to Edinburgh to find a place now. Stay with us." Esme invited.

"Well, it is a Bed'n'Breakfast." Renee said, easily agreeing while looking around.

"Here, let me show you around…. Edward, set them up in some of the empty bedrooms, okay dear?" Esme said… then turning to them "You must be exhausted."

"Hey, Mom… didn't Phil come?" I heard Bella ask as they started down the hall. I carried their luggage up to the third floor where there were some empty rooms that we had cleaned up for their visit.

"No, the team Phil is coaching only takes a few days off for Christmas. He couldn't take the time off."

"So when did you decide all this – it's such a shock."

"Well, I was really missing you, girl. You don't write or call enough" she said with mock disapproval, "Anyway, there was a seat sale announced on Christmas Day, so I went on and checked… Phil said I should go as a Christmas gift… but he couldn't come, so I called your dad and he had the week off anyway. So here we are."

"Oh, mom" I chuckled to hear the tone of amused disapproval in her voice. She was probably shaking her head right now at her mother's spontaneity. "I'm glad you guys came."

Esme showed them the kitchen, unused dining room, the library, the rooms currently under renovation and the proprietor's suit. "There are several rooms upstairs. Most of the family is on the second floor. We have several empty rooms on the top floor. Edward took your bags up and picked a couple out for you…" she paused looking at them trying to gauge how they were doing, "are you more tired or hungry right now?" she asked.

"I am exhausted" Charlie said, "It's in the middle of the night in Washington."

"Of course" Esme smiled, "Let me take you up to your rooms. Would you like anything Renee?"

"Just another hug from my daughter… I can't believe we're really here – in Scotland!" she squealed.

I met them coming up the stairs. "Hi Charlie and Renee. Sorry I didn't properly meeting you earlier." I accepted a hug from a very enthusiastic Renee and offered my hand to Charlie. He took it, and then after a look from Renee, reached out his other hand and clasped my shoulder in a sort of half hug. "Good to see you too, Edward."

"We'll be back down for a visit soon," Renee gushed…

Esme showed them to their rooms amid a constant barrage of gasps and words of appreciation for the beauty of the castle. I suspected Renee wouldn't be out for long.

I was right. Forty minutes after they had arrived, Renee was back down the stairs, freshly showered and ready to visit. "I think I'll get a cup of coffee and a bite to eat and then you and I have to catch up." She said as she met Bella in the library. I excused myself to our room to listen, knowing Renee would want to talk. After a minute she retuned with a cup and a plate full of food. "That Esme really likes to cook. It's a wonder they all have such fabulous figures."

"So, Bella, dish! What is going on with you? How is school? How are the wedding plans?"

She laughed, "Oh, Mom – we postponed the wedding until next summer. I haven't been thinking much about it."

"What?" she frowned, "this is the most important day of your life – you need to be prepared!"

"Well, Alice has been helping me quite a bit…" Bella paused. This wasn't a topic of conversation she wanted to get into, for fear Alice would appear with her 4 volume set of binders of ideas and suggestions for the Bella's and my wedding. "Besides it was pretty much planned before we decided to come here."

"I just don't understand why you didn't go ahead with it – or have it here… This is beautiful… I mean, if you are going to get married... You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"No, nothing like that, Mom. I just want it to be perfect."

"Of course… So, how is school? Are you having fun? Anything interesting happening?"

Bella laughed, "Um, ya – we're having a lot of fun. They had a… ah… dance for Christmas. It was really nice."

"What did you wear?"

"Well, Alice kind of hooked me and my friend, Hermione up with some beautiful designer dresses. I'll have to show you later. Anyway, she gave us a make over. You should have seen it, Alice practically attacked poor Hermione."

"You haven't mentioned Hermione before." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Oh, haven't I?" I could hear panic rising, "Well, I've just been so busy with school and everything… Hermione is really nice."

"So, are you going to show us around the school?"

"Umm, it's actually closed over Christmas." She replied hesitantly.

"Oh" Renee sounded moderately disappointed. "So, important stuff – how are things with Edward? Still in love?"

"Yes." I could feel the blush from up here, "Things are really good…"

Another pause and then, "Okay, dish Bella – you aren't staying at the dorm are you?"

Renee had a way of cutting to the chase. She had hit the current issue right on the head.

"No" I could hear her say hesitantly, "Actually, I have been staying here… with Edward."

Renee sighed heavily, "Well it's about time."

"Mom!" Bella sounded mortified.

"Don't 'Mom' me – if you thought you were going to be the blushing bride… well you still might – but don't be ridiculous Bella. You don't want to make a mistake."

I frowned at her advice. It seemed logical, in this day and age, but that wasn't what I wanted for us… and now neither did Bella.

"Mom… I'm staying with Edward, but it's not like that.. we don't… ah…"

"Right, Bella. I'm not Charlie. You can be honest with me…"

I couldn't resist. I sought out Renee's mind to see Bella through her eyes. Yes, she was a brilliant shade of red and looking very embarrassed. I chuckled at the mortified expression on her face.

"Mom" she whispered, perhaps hoping no one else would hear, but she should have known better. The only set of ears that weren't listening to this conversation were Charlie's as he snored away on the third floor. "Edward and I haven't had sex… we are waiting."

"But you share a room." She said speculatively.

Bella nodded.

"Do you have separate beds?"

Bella shook her head no.

"You've got to be kidding!"

Emmett snorted from his room down the hall. _You tell her, Renee!_

Renee went on, "Where did this come from? Did you take some silly chastity vow in school or something?"

"It wasn't my idea" Bella defended, "Edward wanted us to do things right… and I agree with him."

"So, you sleep together every night, and he doesn't want too….?"

"He does, but we don't"

"Is he gay?"

Another snort from down the hall.

"No, mom, he loves me and he wants to, and so do I, but we are waiting… We decided we wanted to do it that way." Bella replied, very defensively.

"Wow! Well that's impressive, I guess. Good for you, dear." Renee sounded unconvinced, then amusement flooded her head and she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Bella demanded, her lips in a pout, anger flooding to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, really, Bella… I think it's great, really I do. Maybe things would have been better… if…" she wiped the tears flowing down her face from laughter, "but Charlie is never going to believe you. He's going to go ballistic when he hears you are sharing a room with Edward." Laughter overtook her ability to speak.

Bella's face turned white. She was more stressed about this then she had let on.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure he won't do anything too drastic. He left his gun back in Forks." She giggled.

"Okay…" she fought back the waves of laughter to gain some control, "okay… I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh… It's admirable. I'm proud of you honey. I was just a little surprised, is all. It makes a lot of sense, though…" she was back peddling for the sake of Bella. "At least you know you are getting married for the right reasons…"

"Thanks" Bella replied. "You don't think Dad will be too mad, do you?"

Renee reached out and stroked Bella's hair and the side of her face. "Oh, I am sure he will be very angry… I'm sorry Bella, but he will be… He still sees you as his little girl. Nothing is going to change that." She suddenly yawned, "But I'll do what I can to help." She smiled… yawning again. "Well it looks like I am more tired then I thought. I'll see you later, okay?"

They embraced before Renee headed up to her room. It was very quiet, but for the sound of Charlie's snoring, for a long moment. I was about to go and check on Bella, when I heard the sound of her chair sliding back from the small table and her walking down the hall and up the stairs. In another few seconds she was in the room. I opened my arms to her, knowing she would need some comforting after that difficult conversation.

I lay with her in my arms for quite awhile, stroking her hair and face, saying nothing. I wished I knew what was going on in her mind… She was deep in thought I knew… If only I could hear what she was thinking, what arguments were weighing battle in her mind, what conclusions she was drawing… Finally, I couldn't wait anymore.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She sighed, "Part of me is thinking, if Charlie is going to think we are doing it anyway, and Renee thinks we should, then why are we waiting… but then I remember about your soul and doing the right thing… I don't know, Edward."

I held her closer to me. It was a miracle that she loved me at all, and that she had agreed to not only go along with my wishes, but was now defending them – it was a lot to ask. Her discussion with Renee hadn't been easy. She had expected her Mom to be relaxed about the sleeping arrangements. What she hadn't anticipated was the ridicule. I was proud of her for standing her ground.

After awhile Bella dozed off. I wondered if her conversation with her Dad would be a horrible as she feared. When we told him of our engagement he had expected Renee to be the challenge, and she had actually been quite reasonable. Would this be the same?

He had thought we were intimate months ago. I chuckled as I remembered the conversation Charlie and Bella had been mortified to have… He had reconciled himself to the idea that we were involved back then; maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

She woke up at seven in the evening. Her stomach growled, signalling her need for supper. She rolled over and gave me a quick kiss before heading to the wash room to splash some water on her face and straighten her hair.

"I can bring you up some supper." I offered as I heard her finishing up in the washroom.

"No" she replied, "I should go downstairs and be sociable." She said just before brushing her teeth.

I heard her spit and run some water before exiting the bathroom. "There, presentable?"

"More then presentable." I smiled.

I opened the door and we walked out… right into the shocked face of Charlie.

"Umm" Bella said, as Charlie's face began to turn red… then scarlet… then purple. _How dare you! Take my little girl to the other side of the world where you can take advantage…_ He glared at me. I could almost see smoke rising from his nose and ears.

"Dad?" Bella said, trying to break his glare… "Dad, look at me." He continued to shoot holes in my head while Bella looked up at him, concerned. Was he breathing?

"CHARLIE!" she said firmly. He took a deep breath and turned his focus on her. She winced beneath is cold stare. "Dad, we need to talk about this."

"TALK? You want to talk? I thought we had a talk not so long ago, Bella… Wasn't it you who assured me nothing was going on?" He yelled, the purple of his face deepening in colour.

"Nothing is going on." She said back, her voice raised. She was trying very hard to maintain control, but her anger was rising to match his.

"Nothing? You call this nothing?" He opened the door and marched into our room. "This?" he motioned at the bed… with two bedside tables that obviously belonged to each of us "this" he gestured toward the desk that held both of our belongs… "Bella, this is most definitely something!"

"It's not what you think, Charlie… And even if it was, we are engaged!" she was yelling now. "And I'm an adult."

"Very adult, Bella – lying to your old man and then sneaking off to Scotland! When were you going to come back – when you were pregnant?"

"Dad you're being ridiculous…" she muttered as she tried very hard to reign in her temper.

He took a deep breath and turned back to look at her. "I don't think so, Bells" his voice was steady and very cold, "I don't think it is ridiculous to expect my own daughter to behave better then this."

"And you." He glared back at me, "How dare you… Take my daughter away from her home, from her friends, from her family – for this. Did you ever really plan on marrying her, or is this just to get what you want before you leave her again?"

"Charlie, that was uncalled for. I most certainly am marrying your daughter." My own anger was flaring and I was trying very hard to not let it control the situation. "This looks very conspicuous I know…" I took a deep breath, "But you need to hear Bella out."

"I will decide what I need to do…" He glared at both of us and walked out and back up to his room.

I looked at Bella to see how she was doing. She wasn't doing well. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, flushed red from the argument and shame. "He hates me." She whispered before she began to cry in earnest.

I pulled her into my arms and held her as sobs rocked her body. I had only seen her this upset once before, when she finally put closure to the feelings she had for Jacob. This wasn't as bad, but it was close.

I heard a soft knock at the door before it opened. It was Renee. She sat down beside us on the bed, pulling Bella from my arms. "Honey… I'm so sorry." She said as she hummed lightly under her breath and stroked her hair. "It will be alright, you'll see."

"M-m-m-mom, he h-h-h-hates me." Bella sobbed.

"No, he loves you." She soothed, "He loves you very much…"

"B-b-b-but…" she broke off.

"Charlie just has a difficult way of showing it sometimes." She said calmly. "When he cools down we can talk to him."

"I d-d-don't know…."

"Trust me, Bella…" Renee held her until her sobs ran out, while I sat beside, holding her hand.

After while, Bella calmed down, though her eyes were still puffy and red. She sat up and looked at us both. "I've really messed this one up." She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, walking out into Charlie's presence probably wasn't the best way to let him know." Renee smiled kindly, "But he'll come around."

"I don't know about that." She said doubtfully.

Renee looked from her up to me and back. "You guys really love each other. He sees that. He'll come around."

She looked back at me as she rose from the bed. She reached out and put her hand on my face, ignoring the coolness. "You're a good man, Edward…"

She left then, leaving Bella and I to figure out what to do next.

Supper was a quiet affair. The loud fight had given the rest of the family an excuse to skip the evening meal in favour of their rooms, so only I was left in the awkward silence while I pretended to eat. I hated doing this. The feeling of the lumps of congealed protein and starch sitting in my stomach made me feel ill. I couldn't wait until I could rid myself of it. But it was important to be here tonight, with Bella and her parents, and to seem as normal as possible.

For most of the meal, there was only the sound of forks scraping against plates, food being chewed and swallowed, juice being drank… It was very quiet. After we had finished eating and Charlie had sat back in his typical pose, which said he had eaten too much, Renee spoke up.

"Charlie." She started. He eyed her suspiciously, "I think you need to hear what these kids… er… what Edward and Bella have to say."

He grumbled, though was in a significantly better mood then this afternoon. "Don't know what difference it will make now."

"Just listen…" she said sternly, "and keep an open mind."

He glared at her and the turned his glare back onto Bella and I. Bella took in a big breath and let it out before she spoke.

"Dad, I should have told you. I am not staying at the dorm. I am staying here at the Cullen's house with Edward." She said very clearly.

His face flushed red, but he fought to maintain control.

"And, what I said to you when we spoke… what I told you…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Well, nothing has changed."

"I don't like being lied to, Bella." his voice was fierce.

"I'm not lying to you." She took a deep breath again, "Edward and I share a room, but we are still… waiting."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not an idiot, Bells." He was struggling very hard to keep himself from blowing up again, though his anger was starting to rise… his face turned a darker shade of red. I feared a repeat of this afternoon's blow-up.

"Dad, I know you're not an idiot." She sighed, "I don't know how else to make you see… I sleep in the same room as Edward, in the same bed, but we haven't…"

Charlie cringed at the word bed, but remained silent, staring at his empty plate as Bella stared at hers.

He sighed first, "Bells, I know things have changed. I know the world's a different place."

"Oh please Charlie" Renee scoffed from the other side of the table. "It hasn't changed so much."

"Well that's the problem, isn't it. It wasn't so long ago," he released a bit of his temper, "I remember what it was like, Renee… when we couldn't stay away from each other… Do you really expect me to believe this garbage they're spewing?" he turned to Bella and I, "Why don't you just be honest with me, Bells. I don't like it, but at least it would forthright."

"Fine, Charlie, we're having sex all the time, is that what you want to hear?" Bella's voice raised slightly. He winced at the words. "Glorious, fabulous sex and it's great! Is that what you want me to say?" She crossed her arms and scowled at her plate.

Charlie wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable by her tirade. If I could blush, I'm sure I would. Her use of the word so freely left me more then a little chagrined – such a private thing flung on the table like a bowl of peas.

"Charlie," I said, trying to intervene… or defend myself, "I know it is hard to believe, but Bella was telling the truth… ah… before. I don't believe it is appropriate to be intimate before we are married… I'll admit we share a bed, but I haven't touched your daughter in that way."

I found myself staring at my plate… I could feel his eyes glaring at me from across the table. "Humf" I heard he grunt as he got up and walked out of the room. I looked up at Bella and then Renee. What had just happened? Did he believe us? I searched through his mind, but his mind was a jumble of incomplete thoughts and emotions. He always had a cloudy mind. It was difficult to read unless he had a clear thought.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Renee said as she left the table.


	43. Chapter 43

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 43: They Say Time Heals Everything…

The next day at breakfast, things were still pretty quiet. Renee and Charlie were still adjusting to the time difference, finding their eating habits switched around and waking at an odd hour. Like Bella, they would work through it.

What I wasn't so confident about was whether we'd work through this issue with Charlie. He had avoided us for the rest of the evening after the exchange at the dinner table, and he wasn't offering much in terms of conversation this morning. Mostly his conversation was directed at Esme to pass this or that or appreciation for the quality of the food.

In the interest of family unity, everyone was down for breakfast. We were using the dining room for the first time since moving here. Jasper was suffering. All the negative thoughts and tension were hitting him through his gift and he was having a hard time keeping himself from being overpowered by it all, especially when every so often Charlie would look in my direction and growl under is breath.

Esme had done her best to set the stage with what I suspected would be a delectable brunch if any of the food had been appetising to me. There were pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, bacon, a huge bowl of fruit salad made will melons and berries, syrups, whipped cream and hollandaise sauce… If food could fix this situation we would all be hugging and singing Kumbaya by the end of the meal.

"So, you got a good seat sale" Jasper tried to make conversation.

"Yes – it was $399 return." Renee replied cheerfully.

"Plus taxes" Charlie grumbled.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Is Phil trying out again next spring?" Jasper tried again.

"No, he is done with the minors. He is coaching now… really enjoying it. He might go back to school to become a teacher."

"I didn't know that, Mom."

"Seems our entire family is about keeping secrets." Charlie growled.

There was another long moment of silence.

"Listen, Charlie" Emmett started, "Edward isn't getting action. Believe me! We bug him about it all the time."

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed while Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head.

"What – it's true! I've never seen a guy hold out like Edward. Talk about control!"

Charlie got up and quietly walked out of the room.

"What?" Emmett looked around at our glaring faces. "I'm just sayin'"

Rosalie slapped him again.

We didn't see Charlie again until the noon meal. This time Rosalie and Emmett had "plans" that kept Emmett away from the table. Esme out did herself again with a table of buns, cold cuts, tuna, salmon and egg salad, 5 varieties of cheese, a tray of cut veggies, a tray of cut fruit and a thick creamy corn chowder. It was a make your own sandwich bar that would have fed the entire wolf pack…

This time nobody tried to force the conversation. We all ate in silence. The one improvement was that Charlie was no longer glaring at Bella and I. Instead he focused his concentration on his food, taking great pains to prepare his sandwich perfectly before slowly eating it.

"Another excellent meal, Esme" she said politely as he pushed back from the table and left the room. Esme looked at us in panic. She wanted this to be better, for everyone to be happy and cheerful – enjoying their holidays. Bella hung her head glumly. She had hardly touched her food. I realized she hadn't eaten much this morning either. This wasn't good for her.

The standoff continued until dinner. We all gathered around the dining room table once more. Emmett had been allowed back under strict orders not to talk. Charlie and Renee both seemed to be doing better with the time change. Apparently hours of stress-induced silence was good for that.

Esme had prepared prime rib roast with Yorkshire pudding, baby potatoes and asparagus. She had brought out a beef consume to being the meal, followed by a Greek salad before the main course.

"Esme, you could start a restaurant" Charlie commented. There was a shift in his tone. It wasn't so overly polite or cool. A touch of warmth had crept in. I felt a glimmer of hope.

There still wasn't much conversation for the rest of the meal. We passed the food around the table, concentrated on the plates in front of us and smiled politely at each other, but there was a perceptible decrease in tension – and it wasn't because of Jasper.

Esme had brought out the desert of pumpkin pie with whipped cream and turtle cheesecake when Charlie decided to break the silence.

"Carlisle" he started, "I entrusted my daughter to your care when you decided to come here for the year."

I felt Bella stiffen next to me, fearing what was to come next.

"Now, Bella and Edward tell me that they have been sharing a room under your roof. Is that the case?"

"Yes Charlie" Carlisle replied calmly. "That is true."

"And they also tell me that while they share a room, the have been behaving appropriately, while under your roof."

"To the best of my knowledge, that is also true." Carlisle steadily returned his gaze. "We love Bella dearly. We would never want any harm to come to her."

Charlie nodded. "Well, I guess I am just going to have to trust you on that." He said with a sigh, and a smile began to hint at his cheeks.

Beside me, Bella burst into tears of relief as she rose and went to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's okay, Bells…" he soothed as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry – I should have trusted you."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry too, Dad… I should have told you." She sniffled.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing they don't let me bring my gun on the plane any more," he smirked, "I would have hated to find out I had wrongly shot your fiancé."

The nervous tension erupted into chuckles around the table, though Charlie didn't know why it was quite so funny for the rest of us.

The rest of the visit went much better after that. Charlie had decided to believe Bella's and, even when he had doubts, he decided that he might as well believe her because she was going to do what she wanted anyway. He decided she was an adult now and he needed to let her go. I could see it was difficult for him. In his mind, she was still his little girl. I supposed I would feel the same if I could have a daughter…

After the few difficult days, the rest of the week went all too quickly and before we knew it, Bella was wishing tearful good-byes as they packed up a cab back to the airport in Edinburgh.

"Take care of my girl." Renee gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Renee – I am so glad you came." I said with more meaning then the words implied. She smiled, catching my meaning.

Bella was hugging Charlie tight. He finally broke away and smiled sheepishly before turning to me. "Edward… ah, take care of my Bella, okay?"

"Will do, sir"

"Call me Charlie." He smiled.

"Thank you, Charlie."

And they were gone. Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief as the cab turned the last corner and drove out of sight.

The second week of Christmas holidays sped by. Bella and I enjoyed the simple freedom of being together without masks, deceptions or stress. It was a great relief to just be together. The rest of the family joined in as well. It had been a stressful, though enjoyable few months… but we needed this time together to just be.

One morning I decided to take Bella out to enjoy the nature around us. It was a warmer day then we had been experiencing and the sun was out – which seemed rare. Other then Forks, it was one of the most overcast places we had lived and, even when it was sunny, we could easily transport to Hogwarts by Floo Powder and then stay inside the castle all day. It was another reason why we almost felt normal here.

She bundled up in her winter jacket and warm boots before I flung her on my back and headed out. I wanted to show her the out cropping we often visited when hunting, as there seemed to be a number of mid-sized carnivores in the area and the ledge was a good vantage point. Of course, today my aim wasn't hunting. I wanted her to see the view from the ledge of the valley below.

I could feel her smile against the back of my neck as we ran. I loved that she now enjoyed running with me as much as I did. She kept her eyes open and faced the landscape head on, trusting me to miss the odd tree branch as we passed.

When we got to the ledge, I let her down. She gasped at the sight. "Edward, this is beautiful."

Just then I caught a familiar scent. "Wait" I said quietly. I could hear the lynx coming this way, stocking it's unsuspecting prey. Suddenly there was flurry of activity as a rabbit bound out from the forest, the lynx on its tail.

I looked back at Bella, her eyes wide as she watched the lynx run past. "Wow, I can't believe I just saw that with my own eyes." She gasped. I chuckled at her reaction and we turned back to the beautiful valley.

"Edward" she said as we stared out over the lands, "I don't want to pretend anymore."

"I know" I replied, "I don't want to either."

There was nothing more to say.

It was the Sunday before we were to return to school that we received a surprise visitor. We were outside, Emmett and Jasper wrestling in the yard, while I ran at human speed playing tag with Bella. Even at human speed, she was no match, but once in awhile she'd find the perfectly invisible shield Dumbledore had erected and duck behind it, escaping my grasp if only for a minute, before I playfully tackled her to the ground, forming a protective cage around her while she laughed.

It had just started snowing, when I looked up and saw Cedric standing in the yard watching all of us. I jumped up, pulling Bella with me. "Cedric" she exclaimed, running over to where he was standing, stopping a few feet short, "Cedric, it's so good to see you. How was your Christmas holiday?"

"Not bad" he replied, "I just got back in."

"Do you want to come in for a hot chocolate?" I asked… "Or tea?"

"Hot chocolate would be good." He smiled. "but maybe after I show your brothers a thing or two…" he grinned, about to unsuspectingly launch into a wrestling match with two vampires.

"No" Bella gasped, but Emmett invited him in. "Come on Cedric, I'm sure you can take Jasper." _Don't worry, Edward… We won't hurt him – too badly._

He took a run at Jasper who easily deflected his advance to his right, while he rolled to the left, making it look as though Cedric got a bit of a hit in. They both got up, circling around looking for an opening. Cedric dived to take out Jaspers legs. He easily slipped out of his grasp, but dived over him rolling on the grass.

_Hey this is kind of fun…_ He chuckled.

Unable to stay away for too long, Emmett sized up Cedric waiting for his opportunity. While Cedric crept up on Jasper, looking for another chance, Emmett took him from the side, tackling him around the waist, but spinning through the air so that they landed on Emmett's back, where he quickly rolled Cedric over on his back and pinned him. Cedric tried to roll Emmett back off him, but he wasn't being as accommodating as Jasper had been.

Finally, Emmett released him from his grasp and they were laughing. "I would suggest you wrestle Edward – but he cheats!" Emmett scoffed.

"Why, because he can hear your move before you make it?" Cedric smiled, "I think I can handle that."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure about this?"

He responded by taking a defensive posture. I sighed… It was a good sign that he was here, but I would have to be careful. He wasn't a skilled fighter. He had probably only messed around with his other mates at school. And Hogwarts didn't have a wrestling team. With his height and size, he had an advantage over other guys his age, but without that, he wouldn't last against anyone with skill – and I was skilled.

I made the first move, deciding to take out his legs, but as I sized him up, I found it difficult to consider anything that might actually hurt him. As I dove, he slipped to the side and tackled me as I fell. We rolled over once before I went for the pin, but he rolled away quickly and was back on his feet.

He initiated the second tumble. Going for a full body tackle he wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to push me to the ground. Though I could tell he was using all his strength it didn't feel like anything more then a breeze. Still, as he took a second lunge, I gave a little and with a slight turn, sent him sprawling on the ground. As I bent over to try to pin him, he rolled, pulling my arm. I followed the roll, so as to not hurt him and for an instant he almost had me, but I rolled him off and jumped back up.

We exchanged tackles, trips and rolls, but I couldn't bring myself to make any move that might possibly hurt him. And so, in the end, the match went on much longer then if I had been fighting one of my brothers. Finally, as he rolled to pin me, I used his momentum to push him further pinning him instead. He laughed. "I'll take that hot chocolate now."

I helped him up and we returned to the house. We didn't say anything about what had transpired at the Yule Ball or the pain I had caused him. I didn't feel the same level of trust or friendship that had existed before and I could hear in his thoughts that we weren't entirely okay yet – but he had decided to give me a chance and I would take it.

By the end of the day, when Cedric headed over to Hogwarts for the night, a thick blanket of snow covered the yard. It was beautiful and peaceful as it always was when the snow covered the decomposition of the dead grass and the fallen leaves on the earth beneath. It made everything seem fresh and new again… for now.


	44. Chapter 44

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 44: That Witch of a Reporter

In the end, we didn't say anything, make any big announcement or explain, we just showed up at Hogwarts holding hands, started talking at lunch, and didn't hold back when we want to look at each other in love. It was a relief, really. It had been hard for both of us, pretending to be something else. And it had hurt people…

Of course, that wasn't it. The gossip was tantamount to when we got together in Forks. Everyone had an opinion of what had happened… The most amusing story was that I had fought a duel with Cedric for Bella's hand the day after the Yule Ball. Of course, there was another in which Bella and Cho had a "cat fight" at the end of the night, one in which Bella and I fell in love over the Christmas Break and Cho and Cedric didn't know until the first day back… and another that had Cho and Cedric getting together, leaving Bella and I heart broken, consoling each other. In the absence of information, the rumour mill grew.

Fortunately, Cedric was okay. He was a little cool at first, as were his friends when they saw me with "his girl" as they considered Bella in their minds. The first week was a little more difficult with them, hearing the disgruntlement in their minds. But, in the end, Cedric's acceptance of the situation won the rest of them over.

Not that it was the same as before. It wasn't. The carefree nature of our friendship was still strained. It would take some time to regain the trust we had. And in some ways it couldn't be the same… but it was better then nothing.

The gossip of our involvement was, however, overshadowed by another blasphemous article by that dreadful woman, Rita Skeeter. Since we had kept to ourselves over the break at Venlaw we didn't hear about it until our first day back.

"Hagrid's gone?" Bella exclaimed at her table at the first breakfast, discussing the matter with Hermione, Harry and Ron. "But why? What happened? Was it that Madam Maxime?"

We had heard that Hagrid's attempt at courtship hadn't gone well. Ron and Harry overheard an exchange of theirs in the garden that had ended with Maxime storming off.

"No" Hermione replied, "We're not entirely sure… as he hasn't talked to any of us, but we think it has something to do with that Skeeter woman's article." She spat out the name like a clump of dirt.

"What article?" Bella asked. Hermione pulled out a paper from her book bag and handed it over. Bella scanned it quickly. "Oh no!" she cried in despair. "I can see what you mean… How horrible!"

She shared it with the family that evening in the library.

"Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates." She read.

"That is ridiculous" Bella huffed, her face turning red in anger, "His expulsion was overturned when they found out he was innocent… She is completely taking this out of context…"

She scanned on further down the article.

"'I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a Flobberworm,' says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. 'We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything.'"

"A bad bite off a Flobberworm" Emmett scoffed, "Those things don't even have teeth."

Bella continued reading aloud, "As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not – as he has always pretended – a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even a pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown.

Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring among themselves during the last century…."

"Bloodthirsty and brutal?" Jasper exclaimed, "She doesn't know what bloodthirsty and brutal is…"

"Maybe we should introduce her to bloodthirsty." Emmett's eyes gleamed.

"Boys!" Esme warned…

"We wouldn't actually drink her blood…" Emmett smiled, "Just mess with her a bit."

"That isn't the kind of attention we need from the press" Carlisle said calmly, though he was just as angry as the rest.

"She's playing on the prejudices of the humans – they've always seen the giants in a negative light." Rosalie commented.

We looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I might have heard a bit about this today from Draco." She smiled. "I'm keeping my eye on it…"

I shook my head. I wondered what new form of torture Rosalie would have for Draco resulting from this… Somehow, I didn't think it would be quite bad enough.

"Hagrid must be feeling horrible." Esme sighed, "What does Hermione say?"

"That's just it," Bella replied, "He won't answer his door, he doesn't come out of his hut…"

"There's a new teacher taking over his classes as well." Carlisle said quietly, "Dumbledore said something about Hagrid taking a leave."

"Well, we're supposed to be back there tomorrow. Maybe we can help him see reason." Jasper reassured us. _Maybe I can cheer him up a bit…_

"You and me, bro!" Emmett punched fists with Jasper.

The most interesting development of our return to Hogwarts was the gaining of a friend in Cho. Whereas she had been a passing acquaintance, when we returned from Christmas break, she made a point of coming up to Bella and I over our first lunch hour together.

"Hi guys."

"Hey" I replied. Bella just looked startled.

"How was your Christmas?" Cho asked.

"It was really nice. Bella's parents came to visit from the states." I prodded Bella to join in the conversation.

"ah, ya, they arrived the day after the Ball. It was a total surprise. They just saw a seat sale and flew over."

"Sorry? A seat sale?" Cho asked.

"Oh, on an airplane." Bella explained, "my parents are muggles."

"Oh!" Cho's eyes lit up, "You're like Hermione. Her parents are muggles too! No wonder you guys are such close friends."

"Um, yes." Bella said, looking up at me in wonder at the sudden friendliness of the former thorn in her side.

"Hey, I noticed you guys come to study at night… I know you probably had different classes back in the States – maybe you need a little help? I usually work up in the Ravenclaw common room, but sometimes it can be a little loud. Do you mind if I join you?"

"That would be really great." I chimed in. I briefly wondered if she would have as well marked Potions textbooks as Hermione had. "Actually, I am a little behind in Potions, do you have your text book still from fourth year?"

"I do… It's a little marked up though."

Perfect! "That would be great."

I glanced down at Bella to see how she was handling this exchange. She seemed remarkably calm. Actually, she seemed almost pleased about something. I would have to ask her later.

"Well, I'd better go get my books for the next class. See you guys tonight." She left with a wave.

After she left, I check on how Bella was really doing with all this.

"Edward" She beat me to the punch, "I think we should invite Harry and Ron to our study session sometime."

"That is an excellent idea." I smiled down at her. She really was brilliant sometimes…

Ron and Harry were not interested in a study session. It seemed that while Ron and Hermione were at a truce, he was still a little upset with her. And Harry didn't quite believe that I wasn't dating Cho. Our little chat in the hall didn't help matters. So, it was Hermione, Bella, Cho, Cedric and I who gathered around the table that night.

"Here, Edward" Cho said as she arrived, "My potions book from last year. I hope you find it useful."

"Thanks!" I replied, taking it and opening it at once. I should be able to read it all before the end of our hour.

"Did you guys know about Hagrid?" Bella asked.

"It sort of came out after Christmas. We've all seen the article." Cho replied. "I feel kind of bad for him. He's not the monster they make him out to be… but I kind of like our new teacher too!"

"I know, today we actually saw a unicorn and I learned so much… I didn't know unicorns has so many magical properties… It was so intellectually stimulating." Hermione gushed before realizing her mistake, "But, of course, I missed Hagrid."

We all agreed, though I could see in their minds, with the exception of Bella, that they were rather impressed with Hagrid's replacement.

Jasper and Emmett hadn't had much luck with Hagrid over the following week. Jasper was able to improve his mood enough to gain them entrance into his hut, but he was still considerably depressed even with Jasper's help.

"I've never seen anything like it" Jasper remarked at the end of the week during our first weekly meeting with Dumbledore of the new year. "I was hitting him with the full use of my power and he was still weeping and moaning about being a monster and how nobody will want to be his friend anymore." It had taken a lot out of Jasper to be around someone so morose all week. Alice rubbed her hand along his back.

"Jasper, I greatly appreciate all you've done for him." Dumbledore said comfortingly, "He needs to realize he has friends, and you have at least done that."

"Ya, but he was really depressed," Emmett added, "he wouldn't even come out to see his Blast-Ended Skrewts learning to crawl out of their boxes… clever little guys…" Emmett said adoringly.

"He wouldn't even let Hermione, Harry and Ron in." Bella said, shaking her head.

"Encourage them to keep trying," Dumbledore advised, then with a change in his expression, "Speaking of Harry, any idea how he is coming with his golden egg?"

"Well" I started, "I advised him to try it out in the Prefect's bath. But I have no idea if he's actually tried it."

"And I assume you've figured it out?" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"I think so. I'm working on a bubble charm with Cedric." I replied, not sure how much I should say.

"That seems very wise to me." Dumbledore replied.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Carlisle asked, "I mean for Hagrid or Harry?"

"Well, there is something I was wondering if I could get some assistance with. You see, there is a visit to Hogsmede as the student's call it, the part of Peebles that they visit, part way through the month. I am a little concerned for Harry. Rita Skeeter is still hanging around, and I am worried about an agent of Voldemort making an attempt on Harry when he isn't around Hogwarts, which contains its own protections."

"Absolutely," I replied, "I'm sure I could go with Cedric or some others…"

"Yes, that would be excellent… I'm sure Bella will want to visit with Hermione as well." He smiled, "but I was also wondering about someone going a little more inconspicuously."

"You mean like a look out?" Carlisle asked, "Alice would probably be best… she can see when someone is coming and ensure she is out of sight."

"What I am thinking would require someone to be out of sight all the time," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I have access to a certain cloak that would facilitate the assignment."

We all stared back at him in wide-eyed amazement, uncertain what he was talking about.

"I need a volunteer to walk around and keep an eye and ear out for anything unusual. It doesn't have to be Alice, thought that would certainly be fine."

"Well, I would do it." Jasper volunteered, "I think I know the types of places to check out and what to listen for, unless you want to, dear?"

"No, Jasper" Alice replied, "You go, you'd be better. You can sense when someone is uneasy… It makes you a better choice."

"I agree." Emmett said, "If it's sneaking around, Jasper's your best bet."

"It's settled then," Dumbledore said, "Jasper, two weeks from today we'll meet earlier and I'll bring you your special cloak."

"And Edward," He said, "Please do what you can to ensure Harry is prepared for the second task. I fear he might put it off to the last day like last time. This one will require a little more preparation."

The next couple weeks sped by quickly. Our routine had altered, but for the better. Each morning Rosalie, Bella and I would arrive at Hogwarts. Rosalie would head up to the Slytherin House common room to catch up on the gossip, while Bella and I met up with our respective house mates in the Great Hall. Of course, now we held hands as we walked, which was a great relief to me.

We would usually bump into Cho at lunch and chat for a few minutes, confirming plans for studying that evening in the library. We'd return to Venlaw for a few moments of alone time, then supper and return to Hogwarts for our study session.

Cho was incredibly bright. She had a quiet confidence about her that was nice to be around. Her well marked texts were also a welcome addition. I had taken to borrowing one subject from her, taking several years at a time to read over night.

"You must read really fast." She remarked once.

Bella snickered, "Yes, you'd almost think he read all night!" Bella had more then made peace with Cho. They were becoming fast friends.

This didn't help matters with Harry, however. He seemed to hold a grudge against me for taking Cho to the Ball. I could hardly blame him. I wished things had turned out differently. And he was distrustful of my friendship with her now. It seemed to be interfering with his progression on the second task.

"Did Hermione ask him today?" I pumped Bella for information.

"Yes, but all he said is that he's almost got it figured out."

"Almost? That makes no sense. He either has it or he hasn't… Did he say anything about taking it in the bath?"

"Hermione didn't mention it."

This was frustrating. I should have just told him, but I didn't think he would believe me. Perhaps he wouldn't have.

The visit to Hogsmede came swiftly. We meet in the library early that morning to make our plans for the day.

"I'm meeting up with Cedric" I responded to Dumbledore's request for our arrangements, "And Bella is heading out with Hermione, Harry and Ron… We're going to Hogwarts to meet up with them after this meeting"

"And I am ready to go wherever I am directed." Jasper added.

"I think it's probably best to shadow them at first." Dumbledore said, "But use your judgement if something seems odd. I am sure with your military background you'll know it when you see it."

Jasper smiled an easy smile. He was looking forward to this assignment. _Just like hide and seek…_

"Here, try this on." Dumbledore threw him a silky robe, that looked like material woven from water. Jasper threw it round his shoulders and drew it across his front.

"Looks like it fits." He grinned as the rest of us gasped, "What?" he asked then looked down at himself. From his shoulders down to the floor, his body had completely vanished. "What… Holy Crap!"

"Cool!" Emmett looked over it appraisingly, "I take it back. I think I'm the best one for this assignment."

"I'm not sure it would fit." Rosalie smirked.

He flipped the hood over his head. It drew completely over his head, covering his face so that he was completely invisible…

"How do I look" he said with humour in his voice.

"I can still see you." Alice chirped, but then she jumped a bit, "Hey, cut that out, Jasper. I can see you, but not that quickly."

He pulled the hood off his head. It took a second to locate him as he had moved to the other side of the library.

"Now, you must be completely discreet" Dumbledore warned, "And I beg you not to mention this to any of the others. I borrowed it, though the owner may not be fully aware." He smiled.

And so we headed out, Bella and I with Jasper fully cloaked. It was a little unnerving. I could still hear his thought as we ran, but when I glanced in the direction of his voice, there was nothing.

We arrived outside the Gryffindor common room to hear the end of a discussion with Hermione and Harry.

"Are you sure you should come today, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet. Really get to work on that egg."

"Oh, I – I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now."

"Have you really? Well done!"

I frowned. He was lying, but there wasn't much I could do about that now. Hermione didn't know about my mind reading ability and there was no reason for Bella to know how to solve the egg. And, Harry wouldn't listen to me, anyway. My mind began searching for an alternative solution.

Bella gave the secret password and, giving me a quick peck on the cheek, ducked through the hole into the common room.

_Should I follow her?_ Jasper asked without speaking.

I nodded and headed down to the Hufflepuff house.

We all caught up with each other on the way to town, though I walked in one group with Cedric and his friends and Cho and some of her friends, while Bella walked a short distance away with Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was apparent I wasn't welcome, at least not to Harry.

"He's mad!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Viktor Krum who had just dove into the lake and whose dark head was bobbing along the surface of the water. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione, "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid." Said Ron.

But it wasn't the cold or the giant squid that caught my attention, it was the glint of gold in his hand when he had dove into the lake. He had clearly received some guidance on his egg and would likely have a solution by the end of the day. I started to walk a little faster to catch up to Harry and point this our when I remembered that he didn't trust me. What reason would he have for trusting me know, when I was encouraging him to go jump in a lake.

We walked to a part of town I hadn't seen before. I wondered if it was actually hidden from the muggles in Peebles. It was as if there was an entire section of the town, nothing more then a street really, in which the Hogwarts students lingered, visiting the candy shop or drinking Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, or shopping in one of the many interesting shops along the street.

"I want to buy some candy." Cho and her friend said as we walked onto the street. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye as they headed off down the other side, looking in the shops as we went straight to Honeyduke's Sweetshop.

_I've got a look out on her_, Jasper reminded me.

I nodded and headed off with Cedric and Cho and the rest of our friends, while keeping an eye on Bella and her friends through Jasper.

"He doesn't seem to be in any of the shops." Ron commented. I realized they had hoped to find Hagrid.

"Let get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Maybe Hagrid will be in there."

_Hagrid wouldn't be in town… He can barely get out of bed…_ Jasper thought as he trailed them.

The pub was quite crowded, making it difficult for Jasper to move through the pub undetected. The four of them approached the bar, ordered Butterbeers from the bartender, Madam Rosmerta, and sat gloomily at one of the tables. Jasper found a quiet corner out of the way to lean against as he listened to the conversation.

"Doesn't look like he's in town at all" Harry finally said and they were all quiet.

A conversation caught Jaspers attention and he turned his head to where Ludo Bagman was in a dark corner with what looked like goblins. He was about to move closer to get a better view of their faces when he heard Hermione exclaim. "Doesn't he ever go into the office?"

It must have caught Ludo's attention for he suddenly noticed the four of them sitting across the pub. He excused himself from the conversation and headed over to where Bella and the others sat.

"We're not finished our business, Ludo. You owe us an explanation…"

"In a moment, in a moment." He said brusquely.

"Harry!" he said, "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Edward!" Cho suddenly interrupted my concentration, "Did you want anything? We're about to leave."

"No, I'm not really a fan of sweets." I replied.

"So, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" Cedric asked.

"I don't really know what's here." I admitted, "I've never been to this part of town before."

"Oh, well then, let's show you around!" James said excitedly, and they dragged me off.

They quickly ran me through Gladrags Wizardwear and Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, just for a look as no one needed anything clothing and Cho quickly purchased a couple quills. The next stop was Dervish and Banges which sold all sorts of magical equipment. James and Patrick headed off to look at the Sneakoscopes as the others looked around the shop. It gave me a chance to check in on Bella.

Jasper was still listening in on the conversation between Ludo and Harry. He had found his way over to get a better view while he listened.

"What do they want?" Harry said, glancing over to the table where the goblins were continuing to watch Ludo very suspiciously.

"Er – well…" said Bagman. I noted his feelings of discomfort through Jasper, "They… er… they're looking for Barty Crouch."

"Why are they looking for him here?" said Harry, "He's at the Ministry in London, isn't he?"

"Er… as a matter of fact, I've no idea where he is." Said Ludo, "He's sort of… stopped coming to work. Been absent for a couple of weeks now. Young Percy, his assistant, says he's ill. Apparently he's just been sending instructions in by owl. But would you mind not mentioning that to anyone, Harry? Because Rita Skeeter's still poking around everywhere she can, and I'm willing to bet she'd work Barty's illness up into something sinister. Probably say he's gone missing like Bertha Jorkins."

_Edward, he's lying. I can feel it. I don't think he knows where Mr. Couch is at, but he's sure he's not sick._

"You going to get that?" Cedric asked, pulling me back to the magic shop.

"Um, I don't think so," I replied putting the object that I didn't even register in my mind back on the shelf. "Hey do you guys want to get something to drink?"

"Oh yes, let's go to Madam Puddifoot's tea room" Cho suggested.

"Ah, it's not really a group sort of place to go." Ernie commented… _More of a place for sweethearts, really, he thought uncomfortably._

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" Patrick suggested.

"It'll probably be really busy… but it's better then The Hog's Head." Cedric agreed.

"But Edward needs to see the Shrieking Shack, and if we go to the Three Broomsticks Now, we won't likely be out in time." James argued.

"The Shrieking Shake it is… then the Three Broomsticks." We headed off to a little wooden house, boarded up with no apparent way in. It looked like it had been abandoned for some time.

"It's the most haunted building in Britain," James said, with a tremor in his voice for effect.

"What do they call it the Shrieking Shake?" I asked. It certainly seemed quiet enough.

"They say, many years ago, the people of Hogsmede could hear the wailing and shrieking of terrible ghosts… It only happened once a month, but when it did, it was the most horrible, terrifying sound." Patrick replied.

"Yes, legend has it a terribly gruesome murder happened there and it replays itself once a month as a reminder." Ernie added.

Cho and her friends shivered as they recalled the gruesome stories they'd heard over the years.

I looked speculatively at the house. It was just an old abandoned building. I shrugged. It was probably something teenaged guys uses to scare their female dates. I grinned as I realized it had worked well on our female companions. Maybe I'd have to bring Bella by.

We left and returned to the main street heading up to the Three Broomsticks. In the distance I could see Ludo Bagman and a group of goblins exit the pub, crossing the street and heading toward the Hog's Head… Jasper was following them.

As we entered the pub, I picked up the conversation from the corner where Bella, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Worrying about poor 'ickle goblins, now, are you?" Ron asked Hermione, "Thinking of starting up S.P.U.G. or something? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?"

"Ha, ha, ha" said Hermione sarcastically, "Goblins don't need protection. Haven't you been listening to what Professor Binns has been telling us about goblin rebellions?"

"No" said Harry and Ron together.

"Well, they're quite capable of dealing with wizards." Said Hermione, "They're very cleaver. They're not like house-elves, who never stick up for themselves.'

"Uh-oh" Ron said, staring at the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rita Skeeter enter the pub. I quickly turned and made my way to a table out of the way and sat down. Cedric cast me a questioning look as I hadn't ordered, but then seeking Skeeter, he nodded and said nothing.

"What do you think she wants?" Cedric asked as the rest joined us at the table.

"No idea – but I'll bet she'd take any thing she sees and spin it into some tale of lies."

"Terrible what she wrote about Hagrid." Ernie shook his head.

"And that article about Harry!" Patrick said, "It was nothing but garbage."

"It's a wonder she's allowed to continue publishing articles without any evidence. Someone should take her to task." Cho added.

"Yes, but who" Cedric asked, "Anyone who challenges her, she just writes a horrible article full of lies about."

The rest shook there head. Just then our discussion was interrupted.

"Who cares if he's half-giant" Harry shouted, "There's nothing wrong with him!"

We weren't the only ones who had been interrupted. The entire pub was silent staring at the confrontation between this witch of a reporter and Harry.

Rita quickly pulled out her magic quill and a scroll, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

I was about to get up and interrupt this impromptu interview when Hermoine stood up instead, "You horrible woman," she said through gritted teeth. It would have been impressive is she'd been a vampire, "you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman."

"Sit down, you silly girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand." Skeeter said coolly, "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl… Not that it needs it."

"Let's go" said Hermione, "C'mon, Bella… Harry… Ron…"

She marched quickly out the door with the rest.

"Cedric, I'd better catch up with them. I don't want to be caught by that Skeeter woman…"

"See you later, Edward." He said quietly, as I exchanged quiet nods with the rest. When Rita's attention was occupied talking to another patron at the bar about the recent meeting between Ludo and he goblins, I quietly slipped out the door.

The four of them hadn't gotten too far, but they were moving at a very fast human pace. "Bella" I called out as I approached, "Bella, I'm going to head back up to the house… Do you want to come with me?"

"Umm" she seemed torn. "We were going to go see if Hagrid would visit."

I was about to ask if I could come along, when I noted the look of distrust in Harry's eyes and the marked suspicion in his mind.

"I can come by and get you later, then." I offered.

"Sure" she smiled, "in about an hour?" she reached out and gave my hand a quick squeeze, then headed up to Hogwarts with the others.

I waited a few moments. I could return to Venlaw, but then I would only be waiting until I could come get Bella. I decided to follow them instead. They quickly bypassed the castle, running straight up to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, pounding on his front door. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being-"

The door opened. Hermione said, "About t-!" and then stopped, very suddenly, because it wasn't Hagrid who had opened the door, it was Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon." He greeted them politely.

Hermione turned about as red as Bella, "We – er – we wanted to see Hagrid,"

"Yes, I surmised as much," He replied, eyes twinkling, "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh… um… OK" said Hermione.

They entered the hut and there was a small squirmiest. When I flickered to Hermione's eyes to see what was happening, Hagrid's huge dog, Fang, was on top of Harry, barking and trying to lick his ears.

Hagrid was just as I had seen him in Emmett's and Jasper's mind. Actually, he was worse. When Emmett and Jasper had visited him, he had at least looked at them carrying on a conversation, though still very depressed. Without the additional assistance of Jasper, he couldn't even look up from his cup.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said tentatively, shocked at the appearance of the half giant before him.

Hagrid lifted his head for a moment, "Lo" he uttered before it fell again to stare into his cup.

"More tea, I think," Dumbledore said, as he closed the door. With a flick of his wand, he conjured a tea-tray with a plate of cakes which floated mid-air and gently made its way to the table. Everyone sat down. After a momentary pause he continued, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss. Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione continued her blush, but Dumbledore smiled at her as he continued, "Hermione, Bella, Harry and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry exclaimed, "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow – sorry, Professor." He looked ashamedly at Dumbledore.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry" I chuckled as I watched Dumbledore twiddling his thumbs in mock innocence.

"Er – right," Harry said sheepishly, "I just meant – Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that – woman – wrote about you?"

Huge tears, the size of small grapes fell down Hagrids face, tangling their wetness in his beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that, if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it-"

"Not all of 'em" Hagrid replied hoarsely, "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," Dumbledore peered at him sternly over his half-moon glasses, "Not a week has passed, since I became Headmaster of this school, when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh, yeh're not half-giant." Hagrid croaked.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said with a ferocity that surprised me, "Look at the Durleys!"

"An excellent point," Professor Dumbledore went on, "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practising inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of, course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery…"

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione quietly.

"Please come back, we really miss you." Bella added.

A fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes into his beard at that.

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday." Dumbledore ordered, "You will join me for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

Dumbledore paused to scratch Fang's ears as he left the cabin, letting the door shut behind him. I didn't need to be in Hermione's mind to hear the great sobs from that the large broken man, who now realized the love of those around him. Dumbledore smiled as he headed up from the hut.

"Shall we return to Venlaw." He asked as he walked, not giving any impression he had seen me leaning beside the castle 40 feet away. "I believe we have some business to discuss… and I dearly wish to return Jasper's cloak to its rightful owner before he notices it's missing."


	45. Chapter 45

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 45: Gillyweed

"So, Jasper, did you find anything interesting in town today?" Dumbledore asked, once we had all settled, he had drunk his cup of tea, and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Yes… and No… There's not much that I know for sure," He replied, with a hint of frustration, "But a lot of suspicious activity… I ran into Ludo Bagman who was meeting with a group of goblins at The Three Broomsticks. Ludo became very agitated when Bella, Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived, and after speaking with Harry, he suggested to the goblins that they move to a more confidential location. I followed them from The Three Broomsticks to the Hogs Head. The goblins were extremely disgruntled."

"That's not terribly suspicious. They often do look disgruntled." Dumbledore interjected

"Yes." Jasper went on, "But they were particularly concerned with the whereabouts of Mr. Barty Crouch. It seems that he has not been seen for some time. Ludo indicated he was sick, but I don't believe he is – or at least I don't think Ludo believes he is."

"Does Ludo know where he is?"

"No." Jasper said with certainty. "He was very uneasy when he spoke of Mr. Crouch's absence, but I never got the sense that he knew where he was."

"Did you hear much?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mostly a lot of threats by the goblins and misdirection by Ludo. The goblins were very insistent on finding the whereabouts of Mr. Crouch and suspicions of Ludo's explanation, but Ludo didn't say much else. And then… Rita Skeeter came in."

Dumbledore frowned at the mention of her name.

"She's has her eye on a story about Ludo. She spoke to several at the bar about his visit with the goblins after he left."

"That's all we need…" Dumbledore went deep in thought… then returning his gaze to Jasper, "Very good, Jasper. Thank you. That was helpful."

_But I didn't tell him anything._

"You told me what I needed to know." He smiled. "Now, I am sorry to cut this meeting short, but I need to return your cloak to its rightful owner."

Later that evening Bella gave an account of events from her perspective, "I think Hagrid will be much better now…" smiled sadly. "It is just so infuriating that someone is allowed to write such terrible stories. Don't wizards know how to sue for defamation of character?"

"I suppose the wizard equivalent would be transfiguration into a toad." I smiled, having a hard time keeping focused on the conversation while the lamp light was playing up the highlights in her hair. My hand absentmindedly stroked it.

"Well, then they should turn her into a toad…" she grumbled. She was still, very adorable, when she was filled with righteous indignation.

A few quiet moments passed. It was a comfortable silence. Then I recalled a question I wanted to ask her. "Bella, would you help me with Harry?"

"Yes, of course." She perked up. She loved being able to help, "Do you need me to help your shield against him?" she teased.

"No, nothing like that." I smiled, "He is quite… annoyed that I took Cho to the Ball."

"He wasn't the only one."

"Yes, well, he hasn't been able to let it go. I gave him a hint about the egg, but he hasn't acted on it yet."

"But he told Hermione that he had it almost figured out."

"I know… he lied." I said bluntly, "I heard it in his mind. He hasn't the fainted idea about the egg, and this is something he has got to be prepared for."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ask him… and if you can, encourage him to follow my advice." I replied. "I think he trusts you."

"Absolutely, Edward." She reached up to kiss me lightly, but without warning it deepened into something very intense. I broke away quickly.

"Anything you want." She said, though her tone was husky, and I didn't think she was really referring to our previous discussion.

The next day after school, her first words to me were "Mission accomplished!"

"What?" did she mean Harry?

"Exactly what I said, mission accomplished. He knows about the egg."

"Really?" Was she that quick? I knew she could be persuasive, but it hadn't even been twenty-four hours…

She smiled broadly, "Actually, it wasn't hard. He took it up to the Prefects Bath last night… There was a bit of a mishap, actually."

I raise my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Last night, after they'd gone back to Gryffindor house, Harry snuck out using his invisibility cloak and something called a marauder's map. Anyway, he went up to the Prefect's Bath and took the egg as you suggested… He listened to it underwater and heard the song."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but then realized it wasn't enough, "Does he know what it means, though?"

"Definitely, he said Moaning Mrytle helped him worked it out – something about mermaids." Bella's eyes flashed in excitement, "Are there really mermaids?"

"It would appear so. And so does he know what else it's about?"

"Only that he needs to retrieve something…."

That was about as much as I knew… except. "Does he know how he's going to make it – holding his breath for and hour?"

"No, he's still working on that part. But at least he knows."

"Yes" I thought for a minute. I could tell him about the bubble charm. I doubted he would trust me. I could tell Bella, but he might become suspicious. I'd leave that as a last resort… then something struck me about the story, "Who's Moaning Mrytle?"

"Oh, she's a ghost who lives in the girl's bathroom on the main floor. She's really quite a mess… anyway, apparently she showed up in the Prefects bathroom last night and helped him figure it out… told him to dunk the egg under water."

I wondered if she had been there when I was bathing. I had heard a giggle… I found it a little creepy to know I was being spied on by a ghost. "And, what's a marauder's map?'

"Oh, that's a map Harry has, or rather had, of Hogwarts… it shows all the rooms – and apparently who is coming?"

"What?"

"Hermione said it shows him where everyone is in the castle, but he doesn't have it anymore"

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well he was using it last night to get to and from the Prefect's Bath undetected." I briefly recalled the Weasley twins holding a piece of parchment during our unauthorized visit. "when he fell into one of the trick stairs. The egg fell down the stairs and started wailing." I shivered as I remembered the sound, "Along with his map…. Well Filch was about, as was Snape and he almost got caught, but Moody covered for him. But he asked to borrow the map."

Hmmm, well at least Harry knew about the egg. Now if only he'd find a way to deal with the difficulties underwater.

"Thank you, Bella." I smiled at her, "You really are amazing, you know that?"

She smiled, wrapping her arm around my back and pulling herself into a half hug by my side. "Thank you for letting me help!"

My momentary relief didn't last long. With each passing day, I searched his mind and asked Bella for updates on his progress. There had been none. I voiced my concerns one night at the library before Cho joined us.

"Has Harry any idea what he's doing for the second task?" I asked Hermione.

"He says he has it under control." She replied, "But I'm not so sure."

"I am really concerned that he isn't prepared. I can't say much, but this isn't something he can just jump into… his broom isn't going to help him this time." I replied.

"I'll see what I can do to prod him, Edward…" she answered.

Cho arrived just then, cutting our conversation short, forcing us to return to our studies. Later, as we left the castle, I pulled Cedric aside.

"You know how I said I can read minds?"

He nodded.

"Well, I've been checking in on what's on Harry's mind from time to time, and he has no idea how he's going to deal with the next task as much as I can tell."

"But how would you know?"

"I catch him wondering about it… It makes it pretty clear that he doesn't have a plan."

"You could just tell him." He suggested. I gave him a speculative look, "Right – he probably wouldn't accept your help – or believe you…" he sighed deeply, "This isn't an easy job, is it?"

"Not really…" I replied.

"No, actually Edward, I was thinking about it the other day – you had to come all the way across to a new place, make new friends, delay your wedding, try to fake your way through being a wizard all to help someone who really doesn't want your help. And, in the end, you won't get any thanks for it… why do you do this? I know I've asked you before – but really – what is driving you."

I wished I could tell him. Though we had our set back at Christmas, the greater level of honesty we now shared had deepened our friendship. But telling him everything… what I was… would endanger both our lives. And so, I told him what I could, "Cedric, I have done some pretty monstrous things; I'm not a… good person. But I'm trying… I don't know if there is something after this life for people like me – who've done the things I've done… but I am hoping maybe there is, and if there is, maybe I can get to heaven or whatever comes next…"

He was very quiet and I wondered if I had said too much. It was very personal… maybe too much for our friendship at this point. But then I could see in his thoughts that he was considering my words, matching them up with his own, trying to understand.

"Edward, I can't imagine what you might have done that would make you feel so horrible. But I have wondered this myself – being a wizard and all… there are potions and objects that can be used to facilitate a longer life… even eternal life. And you've seen the ghosts around here… But what comes next? I've heard Dumbledore say that death is the next great adventure… but is there anything, really? If we can use magic to live forever, does that mean there is nothing else? I don't know…"

It was something he had clearly thought about before. It gave me a greater appreciation for the depth of his soul. I smiled, "I guess we'll eventually find out."

"Guess so. Hopefully later rather then sooner!"

We exchanged farewells and I returned home to Venlaw with Bella.

The next day I paid much more attention to Harry, following him from class to class in his mind. Cedric knew, and so he was able to provide some assistance when I appeared particularly inattentive in class.

I found that Hermione had pushed for a more definitive answer when I caught up with them in Charms class.

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" she replied indignantly… _Edward was right…_

"Keep your voice down!" he replied crossly, "I just need to – sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

He had no idea… and searched for another topic of conversation, but Hermione wasn't giving up. Later that day in the common room, she brought up the topic again.

"You need to have a plan, Harry!" she said, "How else are you going to survive under water for one hour!"

"I could use aqualungs… I read about them." Harry suggested.

"This is a magical tournament, Harry, they're not going to let you walk up with a pair of aqualungs."

"He could use the summoning charm again – bring them from a nearby town."

"Ron" Hermione said huffily, "Assuming he can summon from that distance, which is unlikely, and he is able to figure out how to actually use them in the hour time limit, don't you think he would be disqualified for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy… I'm sure it won't go unnoticed a set of aqualungs flying over the country side to Hogwarts."

"Suppose not." He said with dejection, his arms crossed.

"Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something…" she said wistfully, "If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing…"

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head." Harry replied, "I s'pose I could always attack someone in front of Moody, he might do it for me…" he teased.

"I don't think he'd let you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though." Said Hermione, missing the joke, "No, I think your best chance is some sort of charm."

They got up and headed to the library. Bella had arrived at the Great Entrance then. It was time for us to return to Venlaw for supper. I wondered if there was some charm I could direct him too… I thought again about the bubble charm. It would work, but then there was the problem of his swimming. I had learned from his mind that he wasn't a strong swimmer … Having a bubble of air wouldn't help if he couldn't even get down to the mermaids and whatever we needed to find. There was only a week left and he still didn't have a plan. I was beginning to panic.

Our weekly meeting with Dumbledore was particularly glum that week. "I don't know what I can do, Dumbledore. I am at the limit of my knowledge, and even Hermione hasn't been able to come up with a charm to help him."

"And you are so certain a charm is the answer?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. That is what Hermione suggested… it made sense."

"Just don't let yourself get stuck along one way of thinking… Remember to keep your mind open to other possibilities." He smiled.

I nodded. He was right. We could be on entirely the wrong path with a charm… maybe he could change his broom into an under water craft…

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Bella asked me later that night as we lay in bed.

"Yes… this is a very real danger. He requires oxygen. Aside from the magical dangers, he has to breathe…and."

"What, Edward?"

"He's been feeling so guilty. Hagrid has really been encouraging him. Ever since he came back to work, the idea of Harry winning has brightened Hagrid's outlook. Harry thinks he needs to win for him."

"And so, you want to make sure he doesn't just survive, but do well." She deduced.

"Yes… He is the rightful Hogwarts champion. He should win." I replied.

I felt Bella shift beside me onto her side. Her eyes were looking over my face speculatively. I felt a smile at the corner of my mouth at her attentive stare. Finally, I turned to her. "What is it?"

"You just amaze me sometimes… that's all… You have always been good and noble, Edward, despite what you think. But I am just reminded of it right now. I am proud of you." She lay her head down on my chest and I felt the warmth of not only love, but of acceptance. She believed in me more then I did in myself. She was my faith.

_Edward_, I heard Carlisle's voice, _I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I have something that might help._

I sat up suddenly, pulling Bella with me. "What is it Carlisle?"

_Gillyweed, it will make him grow gills and webbed hands and feet to help him swim..._

"Perfect! Thank you Carlisle." Now we just had to figure out how to get him to take it.

By Monday morning I decided my best bet was to go back to the source for the first clue. Surely Harry would trust Moody, even if I didn't. During my spare I found my way up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard his gruff voice and the very altered mental voice say at the same time. I shook my head. It was such an odd thing to hear the two voices. I couldn't get used to it. "What you waiting for, Cullen?"

I opened the door, laying my eyes on all the strange items I had seen through Harry's eyes the first time he'd visited Moody.

"Sir?" I started, "I came because I am worried about Harry."

"Potter? What about him?"

"Well, I understand he is quite unprepared for the second task…"

"He doesn't know about the egg?" he started at me with his one eye, while the magical one swung around madly, occasionally disappearing into his head.

"He knows about the egg and the merpeople." I decided to lay my cards on the table. "He doesn't have a plan for how to deal with the water."

"Well, you must have a plan… why not tell him."

"He doesn't exactly trust me," I admitted, "It took him forever to even try taking a bath with the egg after I suggested it."

"Ah, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking… If he took Gillyweed, that should give him about an hour… but I don't have any source, nor a way to tell him… He is already suspicious of me."

"And you think he'd trust a teacher?"

"Well, maybe you could put a book in front of him or something that would ensure he knew about it." I suggested.

He was quiet for a moment, staring at me very intensely, "Why do you care? Don't you want to win? If you help him, then he might beat you?"

"He helped me with the first task." I lied, remembering his quick efforts to let me know about the dragons, though I already knew. "And it doesn't seem sportsmanlike…"

"Yer a Hufflepuff, aren't you." He glared at me.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that figures… You're right about the Gillyweed. I know where I can find some, and I'll make sure he finds out about it… I really shouldn't help him, as his teacher… but we don't want Potter to drown… Well, I've got a class to prepare." He gruffly excused me as he began to shake slightly. A minute too late I thought to ask if anything was wrong. He had already shut the door in my face.

It was the day before the second task. At least I knew he would have a chance. The rest would be up to him.

The next evening, after supper, Bella informed me of a change in plans. "I'm going to go help Harry, Hermione and Ron. They're helping Harry prepare for tomorrow."

"But the Gillyweed… he should already been prepared" I replayed the conversation with Moody in my mind… Why hadn't he said something to Harry? The task was tomorrow morning!

"Well, apparently he isn't… but I was thinking. All I need to do is find a book with Gillyweed in it and show it to him."

"But where is he going to find it?"

"Snape has a good store of various herbs and potions supplies. I recall seeing Gillyweed in there." Carlisle suggested. I sought through the memory in his mind of his visit to Snape's supply cupboard. There it was, out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella, there some in Snape's cupboard, fourth shelf from the floor on the right hand side."

"Alright." She smiled. "Don't worry Edward. This shouldn't be that hard. All I have to do is find the book and then suggest Snape might have some… I'm sure between them and the Weasley twins we can find a way into Snape's storage." She smiled mischievously.

"You know that I love you." I looked at her, admiring her courage.

"I know" she smiled. "I'll take the Floo Powder. I don't know how late we'll be. It depends on how long it takes me to find the book."

"Well, don't be too late!" I teased, taking her into my arms. We'd been together for almost two years now, minus those unfortunate months after her eighteenth birthday, and yet it still felt like… like magic to have her in my arms. How did I manage to find such an amazing creature – so good, so bright, so brave – and who loved me? I felt her warm soft body crushed against mine as I held her a little too close. I didn't want to let her go.

"Hey" she teased, "You're going to make me late!"

I reluctantly let her go and she disappeared through the fireplace to Hogwarts.

_EDWARD!_ I heard Alice's voice exclaim in shock only a few moments after Bella had left. She raced down the stairs to the library where I was standing. "Everyone" she called as she arrived and went back into a trance.

_There were three cloaked figures, running through the English countryside northward. Periodically they stopped, while one of the larger ones paused and led the way again. They ran until they were in a very familiar small town… They were just on the edge of Peebles. It was morning. An overcast day… They looked around and then lowered their hoods…_

I gasped… It was Jane, Felix and Demetri.

"_They are here, somewhere." Demetri said. He paused, seeking us out with his ability."I still can't see her." He spat in frustration._

"_She is the hole in all our powers." Jane sounded annoyed. "Look for Edward – she won't be far from him."_

_He paused for a moment…_

_The next image they were at Venlaw…_ then nothing more.

"What…? What happens next?" I asked Alice.

_I don't know_, she replied, face white in shock.

"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" Emmett said, extremely frustrated.

"It's the Volturi guard, Jane, Demetri and Felix." I replied bleakly. "They're looking for Bella."

"Likely to ascertain her status." Carlisle replied, "How long, Alice?"

She concentrated harder. "I think, tomorrow… mid-morning." She replied.

"So soon?" Esme gasped. "How come we didn't see it?"

"They must have just decided to come… They could have been in England for another reason, and picked up our scent, or whatever Demetri uses." Jasper said.

"And it's much closer then Forks." I replied, "They could have been in Italy when they decided. It still wouldn't take them all that long to get here." I was fearful. What would they do to Bella…? "Maybe I should go get Bella from Hogwarts?"

"No." Carlisle replied, "She's safer there… at least for now… but I'll go and let Dumbledore know we may have company tomorrow."

I sighed. Carlisle was right. As much as I wanted her beside me, to protect her, I would only lead them to her… and she was invisible to Demetri and his tracking ability. She would be safer there for now.

A few moments later Carlisle reappeared in the fireplace. "Dumbledore is prepared. He will make sure nothing can get her while she is at Hogwarts. He suspects they won't even be able to see it… He'll keep her there for the night and we'll join her in the morning."

He was very quiet for a moment and I could see the question he was deciding to ask. I sighed and he knew he might as well ask it, "Edward, are you prepared to change her now? You know what this means – the Volturi here – you may be required to act right away to save her."

I shook my head. It wasn't what I had wanted… It wasn't the way she wanted it… We just needed more time. "I don't know, Carlisle."

"Well, I suggest you prepare yourself as best you can. I know she would rather you did it."

I nodded, and then ran out of the house into the forest to hunt.


	46. Chapter 46

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 46: The Second Task.

I had spent the night, considering our options, plotting courses of action, and listening to my family do the same. But most of all I spent the night worrying about Bella. Why was I destined to bring her closer to danger, not that she needed my help? Why were the fates, or gods or province against us? Would we never be able to just be?

"STOP!" I heard Alice call out, "Every time you guys make a new decision, I get a new vision. Can we just get together on this?"

We gathered in the library. Alice looked haggard, as though she was in need of much sleep.

"We're sorry Alice," Carlisle started, "We weren't thinking. Let's chart out a possible course of action and see where it takes us."

"Let's stand and fight!" Emmett grinned.

"Not good" Alice replied, seeing her vision, "So many variables. Some have us victorious, others with a price… none have good options when word gets back to the Volturi."

Emmett slumped in his seat, dejected.

"Will they listen to reason?" Carlisle suggested, "Can we talk to them?"

Alice shook her head almost immediately, "If they find Bella human, she is to die."

My empty stomach churned as I saw the vision in her mind – Felix draining her life blood. Me, falling to my knees beside her pale, lifeless body trying desperately to bring her back…the ensuing fight… the end of my existence "That's not an option." I said quietly.

"What if we leave Bella at Hogwarts?" Esme asked.

"They'll just wait." I replied. I didn't need to see Alice's vision to know that. "If we are here, they'll know she's nearby… And her scent is all over this house."

Jasper was nodding vigorously, "And if we run away, they'll only track us down."

"What option do we have then?" Esme gasped.

It was silent, as seven vampires searched their minds for any possible solution.

"We could leave Bella at Hogwarts and run." Rosalie suggested. "Then they'll just follow us." I was surprised at the generosity of her suggestion. A year ago, she would have offered to turn Bella over to the Volturi herself.

"And when they catch up with us, they'll take us back to the Volturi." Jasper replied. "Or we'll be forced to fight – and they'll send out a larger contingent… only next time there will be no time for discussion." He said grimly.

He was right, of course. Killing the Volturi guard was not an option. No good could come of that.

_Edward, you need to compete in the Tournament._ Alice thought to me.

I looked at her incredulously, shaking my head. Why was she worried about that now? Bella was more important. Our family was more important. Harry had the Gillyweed now, he would be fine.

She was insistent, "Edward." She spoke very clearly, "You need to compete in the tournament tomorrow morning… you needed to decide to do that."

There was a brief moment of silence…. Then Jasper's face turned into a slow grin, "Edward, she's right. You need to compete tomorrow."

I began to see snapshots of a new vision taking shape as I understood what they were saying and began to make the decision to compete, an option I had immediately rejected when I found out about the Volturi guard's visit.

_My family was seated on the stands at Hogwarts while I dove into the water… Jane, Felix and Demetri, wandering around the house, noting our scent and Demetri using his ability… but not able to see where we had gone. Another scene – Jane Felix and Demetri at the ruins on the edge of Peebles, they could smell our week old scents but the trail suddenly ended… _

"It's inconclusive." I noted. It only showed their confusion… not the final outcome.

"It's the only way," Alice whispered.

"I agree," Carlisle sighed, "We'll go to Hogwarts and wait in siege…"

Jasper nodded, "And hope they don't figure it out…"

We headed over an hour before the start of the second task, using the Floo Powder so as to not create a trail they could follow.

"It will appear as though we simply vanished into thin air." Jasper smiled as we arrived at Hogwarts, "If we ran through the ruins we'd leave a fresh scent they could follow. I'm not sure what would happen if they decided to scale the gorge."

I was anxious to find Bella, to see her and to know she had been successful in finding the book on Gillyweed for Harry. I first went to the Grand Entrance and the Great Hall, thinking I would see her there with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but strangely none of them were around… I ran to the library. Perhaps they were still looking. I frowned. It was a little late for that. But as I peered into the library I sensed no one… I was about to leave when I heard Harry's mental voice.

"Hagrid, I'm sorry… so sorry."

I looked around again. Perhaps he was nearby – no, there was no one in the library. I concentrated - I couldn't hear the thoughts of Hermione and Ron at all… And only a periodic mumble from Harry… as if he were asleep. Was the castle playing tricks on me?

I was starting to feel panicky. I could usually find Hermione, Ron or Harry anywhere in the castle or grounds. And now I couldn't hear two of them and the third was completely useless to me. Where was Bella? Her scent was here, though it was several hours old. She hadn't been here since late last night.

I ran through the halls and up to the Gryffindor common room. Pilfering the password from one of the Gryffindors inside, I ducked in.

"What are you doing here?" one of the first years asked.

"I'm looking for Bella." I replied, "Or Hermione, Ron or Harry"

"We haven't seen them all night." Fred Weasley ducked out from the passage to the boy's dorm.

"Not at all – last I heard they were in the library." George added.

"I was just there…" I frowned. Where were they?

"The tournament is about to start. You should get yourself down to the lake." Fred said, "Don't want you to have any excuse when Harry beats you!" He grinned.

I smiled wryly at them, before ducking out. It wasn't a bad idea. They could be down at the lake going over strategy or just waiting for the tournament to start… I was just passing Hagrid's Hut when I stopped cold in my tracks. I searched back through my memory of Alice's vision.

_My family was seated on the stands at Hogwarts while I dove into the water…_

I could see my family, clear as day, sitting in the stands, but where was Bella? I focused on that picture perfect memory, searching the stands… She wasn't there. Neither was Hermione or Ron.

I felt pain shoot through my chest. What if they'd gone for a walk? What if they'd snuck off for a late night Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? They'd walk out right to where the Volturi guard was waiting for them.

I shook my head. They wouldn't do that. Hermione, for one, would be too fearful of expulsion… and Alice would have seen it if they had. No they had to be around somewhere. I gathered myself together, and continued to the lake.

There was a crowd gathering as I approached. The stands from the first task had been set up along the water's edge. I wondered what the spectators were going to see for the ensuing hour between our dive into the water and our return.

"Good you're here" Ludo Bagman, grabbed my arm as I walked up, fruitlessly searching the crowds for Bella. "Come with me, Edward, we are gathering in this tent until just before we begin." He smiled as he hurriedly pulled into the tent. I was the only one in there.

The time passed slowly. Krum and Fleur arrived at a quarter to the hour, leaving only Harry.

"Where is that boy." I could hear Ludo mumbling as he paced outside the tent.

I peeked out of the tent, searching the crowd, again, for any sign of Bella. There was none. Not even the passing thought of someone seeing her this morning… I reached out with my mind, concentrating… I could only hear Harry's panicked voice in the castle. He should be on his way. But Hermione and Ron were gone.

I concentrated on my external hearing. Maybe there was some spell Dumbledore had put over the castle for additional protection. I should still be able to hear their voices… There was nothing but the sound of Harry having a conversation with Dobby the house elf.

_Edward?_ Alice shot me her vision of Harry's future disappearing.

"He's with Dobby" I quickly mumbled back, so fast and low that only my family could hear. I smiled as I heard Dobby give him some Gillyweed. Well, at least that was taken care of. But it was a minor consolation. Bella was still missing.

I started out of the tent to talk to Carlisle, or Dumbledore.

"No, no, no" Ludo stood in my way, "We have one champion missing already. We don't need to make it two… No more missing people around here." He chuckled…

But that was precisely what I was beginning to think. I sought out Alice's mind. She would have seen if something had happened… but all I heard was the Battle Hymn of the Republic in Japanese… She was hiding something from me…

"Alice, where's Bella." I mumbled quickly. There was no response.

"Carlisle?" I said, with more of a threat.

_Edward, you need to focus on the task at hand… on Harry_, he replied.

Carlisle, please? I was begging.

Alice's mind suddenly cleared… She replayed the vision that she had seen at some point after we arrived… It was more of a non-vision. Bella had simply vanished. _It's like when she goes to the werewolves_, Alice's voice was filled with fear and an attempt at assurance, _or the house elves… Maybe she is with the house elves with Hermione…_

Dobby and the Gillyweed! Did they have trouble getting it for Harry? Did Hermione employ Dobby's help? That would explain the disappearance, but I still should have heard Hermione's thoughts, or either of their voices… Would Snape have locked them up if he caught them in his stores? Would he have some room that blocked sounds and thoughts? It was possible. I wouldn't put it past him… Maybe… but I had a sinking feeling that wasn't it.

"Champions, we'll get in our places now. Harry will just have to catch up when he gets here." Ludo told us, clearly disappointed.

He lined us up along the shoreline, 10 feet apart… I could hear him arguing with the judges table about a delay… Meanwhile I continued to reach out with all my senses – searching the crowd, listening to the voices vocal and mental… breathing deeply for any hint of her scent... There was nothing.

Maxime and Karkaroff's voices were rising about the din. They were insistent, "the task must continue on schedule." Percy Weasley was not inclined to disagree either. Ludo sighed in defeat. He would have to begin the task without him.

Just then I caught a familiar scent and looked up with expectation to see Harry running down from the castle. I searched beyond, expecting to see Hermione, Ron… and Bella… Bella where are you? He was alone.

"Oh, good! Our fourth champion has arrived." Ludo clapped his hands in relief.

"I'm… here…" Harry panted as he stopped suddenly on the muddy shore, spraying Fleur's robes.

"Where have you been?" Percy Weasley said in a bossy, disapproving voice, "The task's about to start!"

"Now, now, Percy!" Ludo intervened, "Let him catch his breath!"

"Try putting your head between your legs" I suggested softly. "Where are the rest?"

He glanced at me, shaking his head – he hadn't seen them - and then obeyed, taking deep breaths. Soon his heart rate and breathing returned to normal. My breathing, on the other hand, had not… Where was she?

"All right, Harry?" Ludo confirmed when he stood up. Harry nodded. "Know what you're going to do?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Harry replied, still a little out of breath. Ludo gave him a quick squeeze of his shoulders and returned to the judges' table.

"Sonorus!" he said, his wand pointed at his throat, just as we had seen him do at the World Cup… that seemed such a long time ago now. Everything had seemed so new and wondrous then, until the Death Eaters had come. We should have gone home after the first sign of danger. We could be at home now, married, happy, safe…

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle." His voice boomed over the crowd, "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two…three!"

The whistle sounded. I paused, taking one last moment to look around for Bella… it was fruitless. I needed to get through this - The sooner I got through this, the sooner I could find out where Bella was. I quickly whipped out my wand and performed the incantation for the bubble charm. It was awkward and uncomfortable. I pushed my fears aside, dove into the lake and took off swimming as fast as I could… I was 60 feet from shore when I realized I had no idea where I was going… more importantly, I didn't know what had happened to Harry.

I doubled back to see if I could pick up his scent… Somewhere near the shore, I found a scent similar to his, though a little fishy. I wondered if it was due to the Gillyweed… I followed it down through the long water plants that lined the bottom of the lake.

What was that? I saw something out of the corner of my eye… then another… They were fast little guys. I quickly caught one to get a closer look. They looked almost like little devils with horns on their heads and fangs, but long tails. It growled at me. One of its friends took a hold of my leg and another and another. Silly creatures. I growled back baring my razor sharp teeth. The creatures suddenly panicked and swam off. Now that is showing a little more intelligence.

I continue to follow Harry's scent. It was heading into deeper and deeper water… it became more murky, as the silt from the black mud of the bottom of the lake had been stirred up by his passing. His path suddenly changed directions to the right… As I followed, I heard a giggle. I stopped, sloshing around in the water to identify the source. It was the same giggle I had heard in the Prefects bath… There it was again. Could merpeople have the ability to throw their voices to confuse their predators and prey?

I pushed it from my mind and continued forward, following Harry's scent as the trail cleared the forest of water plans to an underwater desert of black mud… That was when I heard the song – the same voices I had heard from the egg under water… I carried on forward, Harry's scent leading me to where the voices were coming from. Only a small part of my mind wondered what I was to gather once I got there. That didn't matter now… All I needed to do what make sure Harry was okay and get back as quickly as possible so I could find out what happened to Bella and keep her safe from the Volturi.

Only a minute after I heard them I could see them, though from a great distance. It had to be the merpeople, though they looked very different from the picture in the bath… indeed from anything I had seen on mermaid myths. They had greyish skins and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their sharp jagged teeth. Many of them wore ropes of pebbles around their necks and were carrying spears. I could make out Harry now, though he was quite a distance away. His feet and hands had, indeed, become webbed. He was travelling at a good pace.

As I drew nearer, I saw paintings of the merpeople on rocks in various activities, one was of them chasing a giant squid… another of defending their homes from an attack... Then as I approached what appeared to be their city, there were crude stone structures – homes, almost looking like something you would put in an aquarium.

The merpeople eyed me warily as I approached. They sensed I was more then wizard... I quickly swam through the houses, following the sounds now to what I suspected would be the location of our objects, though I didn't care. Nothing was important enough to delay my return to the surface once I was sure Harry would be all right.

Then, as I came around the last bend, I saw her… pale, breathless, lifeless… It was the horror of every nightmare I would never have… In the centre of the town, what must have been their town square, amidst a choir of merpeople singing, calling the champions on, there was a giant merperson that had been carved from a large rock, and attached to it was Bella.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry, arguing with the merpeople. He wanted to rescue Hermione as well… I heard Krum coming behind me and I knew Fleur wouldn't be far behind. I looked back at Bella… what was the song, _But past an hour – the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back…_ I barely had time to recover her and get to the surface safely… she would need to rise gradually or risk bursting her ear drum. I could only hope she was actually okay.

I rushed forward to claim her. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!" I shouted to Harry… We needed to get out of here, I needed to get Bella back… I was certain Harry was following with me… certain that Krum and Fleur would rescue their love ones… My only focus was getting Bella back in time. Would they really kill her if we didn't make it back? The pain at the thought jolted through my body, sending shakes through my arms and legs… I couldn't live without her. It would be better that Voldemort strike me down now, if she was lost to me.

I was panicking as we broke the surface. I was late… I was one minute over… Despair took hold of me in that moment… I felt myself spiral into the darkness I had only known once before – after that dreadful phone call confirming for me that Bella was dead… I felt like I was gasping for breath I didn't need… Until I realized Bella was gasping for hers. She was alive, and well… well coughing up a little water she had swallowed from the lake, but she was alive!

I pulled her close to me, breathing in her scent that reminded me she was still with me. In the cool water, the warmth of her body was even more intense. I momentarily forgot we weren't alone but in front of the entire school, and kissed her fiercely, passionately, with intensity of reclaimed love… and she kissed me back, with the same ferocity as our first kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I pulled her closer to me, one hand on the small of her back, the other stroking her long brown hair as I tasted her lips…

Then somewhere between her cold shivers and Carlisle clearing his throat on shore, we both broke away sheepishly.

"Our first champion to complete the task is, Edward Cullen." Ludo's voice boomed over the crowd. The crowd exploded into a combination of cheers and cat calls.

_Let's get it on…_ Emmett hummed in his head.

I shook my head as I pulled Bella into shore. She was shivering in earnest now from the cool of the water and my body wasn't helping matters. We were met with large warm towels and blankets by Madam Pomfrey.

"Come here, dears… Oh, my but you're cold… Here" she wrapped another blanket around me…

But all I could do was drink in the sight of Bella, my Bella…Alive.

I basked in the warmth of that knowledge for a full three minutes and forty-two seconds before I realized I was the only champion who had returned. Where was Harry? I looked around and out to the lake… He had been right behind me? He had Ron in his grasp… Two heads surfaced… Ah ha… oh…. It was Viktor Krum and Hermione.

"Our second champion to complete the task is, Viktor Krum." The Durmstrang lot cheered loudly, though none as much as Karkaroff. The rest of the students joined in, though with not nearly as much enthusiasm. Madam Pomfrey met them with warm, fluffy towels. After she was wrapped up, Hermione joined Bella and me to wait.

Where was Harry? He had been right there… Krum hadn't even reached the town square when we had left. I was suddenly very nervous. In my effort to get Bella back to shore, had I left Harry behind? Clearly I had – and now he was nowhere to be seen…

Another figure surfaced alone… it was Fleur. She coughed and sputtered as she made her way to the shore. There was no cheer for her – she hadn't completed the task. "Fleur, my dear." Madam Maxime met her at the shore, "Where is ze object?"

"The Grindylows…" she burst out crying, "I couldn't get zem off."

"But your sister… she iz still down zer?"

Her eyes went wide in panic. "Gabrielle?" she burst into tears.

"What is taking Harry so long?" Hermione peered out over the water.

"Do you suppose he got lost?" Bella asked.

"He was right with me… He should have been right behind us." I stared bleakly out over the water. He was my responsibility, my job… I was supposed to be here to protect him.

Dumbledore stepped forward, looking out over the lake, as though he sensed something. I felt terrible. I had let him down. I had let Harry down… Should I go back in…go after him? Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Look!" Hermione pointed.

It was the red head of Ron, the silver head of Fleur's sister and Harry… The crowd cheered madly more then for myself and Krum combined. And the merpeople were with them, the grim expressions during the task replaced with smiling pleasant ones.

I could see him gulping for air. The affect of the Gillyweed must have run out. Ron and Fleur's sister were recovering.

"Wet, this, isn't it." Ron grinned as he spit out a long stream of water. Then noticing the girl, "What did you bring her for?"

"Fleur didn't turn up. I couldn't leave her." Harry panted.

"Harry, you prat." Ron teased, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"

"But the song said…" Harry started

"Only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron, "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"

I felt like an idiot. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of them drown… but I had been so worried for Bella – I couldn't lose her. My life was nothing without her. I drew her closer beside me with the arm that kept a constant vigil around her waist.

"C'mon." Harry huffed, just as embarrassed as I, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well."

The three of them made there way to the shore, with the merpeople accompanying them. They broke out into song and the horrible screechy sound that left ringing in my ears rang out across the lake.

_Do they have to do that?_ Emmett complained

My family had gathered round Bella and I as we watched Harry's return. I was thankful for their presence.

"Carlisle, I let him down." I said quietly…

"You did the best you could." He replied… _That's all anyone asks of you, Edward._

_I know what happened_, Alice started, _I can't see the merpeople_… She was surprisingly cheerful over this discovery. _When they took Bella her future disappeared with them… it was them all along._ She had been fearful as well that something had happened with the Volturi guard.

"The Volturi." I said in a sudden panic…

"They've arrived," Carlisle said grimly. "Now we have to wait and see."

I nodded. The danger was far from over. Comparatively, this morning's activities were a run in the forest… I looked down at my love, my Bella, my reason for living. Would I take her now? Take her soul to save her life? I couldn't imagine letting her go.

She was peering up at me, with questions in her eyes. Of course, she didn't know about the Volturi.

"Alice had a vision" I explained quickly, "Jane, Felix and Demetri are coming… actually they are here."

Her already pale face turned white, a look of panic and fear flashing across her eyes. I hated to bring her any pain, but I had learned not to keep the truth from her. It was better this way.

"They're here – at Hogwarts?" he eyes flashed around, first searching for the dreaded familiar figures, then seeing all the students, potential casualties. "Would they attack?"

"We don't think they can find us." I replied, "Well, we're hoping."

We were interrupted then. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision" Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out over the crowd. "Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Polite applause was offered by the crowd.

"I deserved zero." She said regretfully, shaking her head.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour."

Cedric, his friends and the rest of the Hufflepuffs cheered madly. I smiled at their support, especially Cedrics. He was a good friend.

"We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Bella looked up at me in pride I didn't deserve and reached up for a kiss. I kept it brief, given our earlier demonstration. "I love you" she whispered.

"Mr. Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped with effect, looking on with pride… and perhaps some conceit at his champion's results.

"Mr Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect." Bagman continued, "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Mer-chieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all the hostages to safety, not merely his own."

_Bloody idiot_, Ron rolled his eyes.

_Of all the stupid…._ Hermione smiled at him shaking her head.

"Most of the judges" Bagman continued, throwing Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Joyful shock arose from the crowd… Harry and I were tied. He still had a chance to win this… a very good chance.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the roar of the crowd, "You weren't being thick after all – you were showing moral fibre!"

Bella and I laughed with the rest of the family – from the humour of his statement and the relief of the judgement… It was a momentary release, before the grim future that lay waiting outside the borders of Hogwarts.


	47. Chapter 47

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 47: The Volturi Guard

"And so it was Dobby who gave you the Gillyweed?" Hermione gasped, "Why didn't I think of that? Gillyweed of course!" she shook her head in self frustration.

We were sitting along the end of one of the long tables in the Great Hall – Bella and I, Cedric, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Cho. My family waited a table over, while Dumbledore completed his official duties. We were to meet with him in a few moments, but only after we kept up appearances.

"But, if you didn't know about it…" I asked Hermione, "Then, who told Dobby?"

Hermione shrugged. I glanced at Bella, but she shook her head discreetly. She hadn't told him… could it have been Moody?

"Well, just don't let Karkaroff or Maxime know – they don't seem very impressed with Harry's success in this tournament." Cedric mentioned. "But really, it was impressive Harry!"

"Thanks" He said embarrassed.

_Dumbledore is ready to meet_, Carlisle advised.

"Well, Bella and I should probably go spend a little time with my family. I suppose they are all glad to see her safe." I smiled, making my excuse to leave.

"You didn't really think she was in danger, did you?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron – when I saw here there… I was afraid." I admitted, "I am sure Harry felt the same for you and Hermione. Logic doesn't always play a part when you are dealing with people you care about…"

Bella and I got up and walked over to our table where the rest of the family was waiting. They rose and we all headed out of the Great Hall. Normally we would go to Venlaw – there were fewer listening ears there, but that was quite impossible at the moment.

"It looks like you have some visitors." Dumbledore said as we met in his office. "I've had the Floo Network disconnect your fireplace temporarily, just to be safe… Perhaps we should visit Hagrid for some tea."

We were all certain Jane, Felix and Demetri had made their way to Venlaw, but how Dumbledore knew for certain was a mystery. One that wouldn't be revealed until we were somewhere safe... somewhere away from prying eyes and ears, like Hagrid's hut, which Dumbledore was knocking on at the moment.

"Good Day, Hagrid" Dumbledore greeted as Hagrid opened the door. "I was wondering if we might come in for a spot of tea."

"Of course, Dumbledore, Sir… I'd be muc' abliged." Hagrid moved away from the door and quickly put a heavy cast iron kettle on the fire… Before long it was boiling and he took it off, pouring it into a tea pot for tea.

"I 'aven't got any more of Mrs. Cullen's fine baking lef' but I do have a bit of my own." He offered biscuits to Bella and Dumbledore. They took them politely, but it looked as though they would require our razor sharp teeth and strong jaw to break them.

After Dumbledore had poured tea for Bella, Hagrid and himself and taken a few sips, he sat back and started. "So, I took the opportunity to walk to a spot on the grounds which allows for apparition. I apparated to a clearing near your house a few moments ago. You definitely have some visitors… some very curious visitors who are trying to figure out where you disappeared to… I'm very much afraid they may have dismantled the fireplace." He took a slip.

"You shouldn't have taken the risk, Dumbledore" Carlisle said very seriously, "But I thank you for the information."

"There wasn't any danger. I stayed well away and apparated back after a few minutes."

Carlisle nodded, still fearful of what could have happened to his old friend if any of the guard had caught wind of him. "I imagine the strength of the scent would have taken them to the fireplace. That is the last place we all were before coming here."

"So it worked… good." Jasper's said with a sly smile. "That should frustrate Demetri."

"Ah, yes… one of the males was expressing a fair bit of frustration." Dumbledore smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We'll be sure to put it back" Esme said quietly. "We'll fix it up once they've gone."

"Oh, my dear, I'm not worried about the fireplace… or the rest of the house for that matter…" Dumbledore leaned forward, looked at her kindly, then turned to Carlisle and Jasper, "Do you have any idea how his power works?"

"He seems to get a sense for someone – like he has a taste of their mind and can pin point where it is." Carlisle explained.

"Ah" Dumbledore sat back again… considering

Emmett was slumped in a corner of Hagrid's bed in his very crowded hut. Hagrid's had been one of his favourite places. He loved spending time with Hagrid and the magical creatures, but this particular meeting was testing his patience. "I wish we could just face them and get it over with… I hate all this sneaking away and hiding."

Dumbledore smiled at his outburst, "I am sure I can appreciate that, but I think Carlisle and Jasper are right on at least this, it would do you no good to fight the Volturi… No good at all."

I wondered at his certainty. What did he know about the Volturi…

He looked at me with a knowing expression. That one that made me wonder if he had just heard exactly what I had thought, though he already assured me didn't use that power. "I suppose I should share with you some of the history between the Wizards and Vampires."

What? I recalled him lending a book to Carlisle on the history, but there wasn't much in there that would pertain to this particular situation… I was extremely curious.

"There is a long history between the Wizarding and Vampire world…" He started, "And rarely has it been for the purposes of good… Carlisle has read what is in our history books. An interesting read, I'm sure… but there is much that has been passed down… I am sure you have, by now, seen an execution at the hands of the Volturi?"

I recalled Bri, destroyed in an instant by their long lighters. "We had a run in with them this spring… a newborn was destroyed…" I replied.

"At one time, the wizards sought a way to control the threat of vampires in their towns and villages. The world was a less civilized place then – if you can ever call the world a civilized place. We knew that wizard's fire would destroy your kind, but it wasn't always convenient to attack when your wand would be useful for so many other diversions."

Jasper started nodding right away. He could see where this was going.

"And so, we created wands that could be bewitched to create wizards fire… much like your wands" he nodded at Bella, Rosalie and I. "After some time, what is now the Vampire royal family – the Volturi caught wind of this… but instead of being afraid, they sought out the power for their own purposes, to gain the power they now have. Their execution devices are the result of their efforts to replicate our mode of defence…

"There have always been, and will probably always be wizards who seek out the darker powers… They have more often aligned themselves with your kind." He looked around apologetically then, "I'm sorry to say that vampires at typically considered dark creatures, like werewolves… and thestrals for that matter." He chuckled, "I was actually quite alarmed when I first met your… father." He looked over at Carlisle, "I almost killed him on the spot… but I sensed something different in him – a deep caring, a reverence for life. It took some time to convince myself of the possibility of a good vampire." He smiled momentarily at the memory, then went on with his story.

"More recently – during the first wizarding war, both sides called upon mythical creatures in the fight. Tom Riddle spent many years building up his group of supporters, right from his days at Hogwarts. Soon after he left, he seemed to disappear, though his friends were ever vigilant… It is not well know what he did during this time. And many people do not even realize the connection between Voldemort and Tom Riddle, so in fear of the man, they care not to learn more.

"Above all else, Tom sought power. And for him, power was power over life. He sought immortality. He spent much time with a group of vampires in Romania…"

Carlisle gasped, "Stephan and Vladmir… the old ruling family"

"Very likely – from what I could find out, they were very interested in helping Tom to carry out their vendetta against the Volturi, to use the power that had been used against them… which is why they didn't simply kill him." Dumbledore nodded, "At one point Tom thought he could achieve his means through the transformation to vampire. What he discovered, however, is that the magic within us, the power that flows through our veins is in our blood."

"Which is destroyed during the transformation process." Jasper completed.

"Yes, exactly… and-" he was suddenly interrupted by a crisp knock at the door of the hut. Snape quickly entered without invitation.

"They are now at the ruins… very confused. We are keeping an eye on the situation." He droned, casting a glare at each of us.

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore replied before he left as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Now, where was I?"

"Tom Riddle was visiting the Romanian vampires and considering transformation." Alice quickly raddled off, clearly enthralled in his story.

"Ah, yes… well, there are a few displeased Death Eaters who are now enjoying immortality, though without their magical abilities. Why they didn't seek out their revenge at the time is beyond me. Tom always had a charisma about him…

"Well, once he discovered the price of that door to immortality, he began seeking out other ways to prolong his life. Have you heard of Horcruxes?"

"My father spoke of them once," Carlisle said, "He said they were very evil – objects used to capture your soul…"

"Quite right, in a way… There are methods that can be employed to prolong a wizard's life. The most useful and obvious is the use of a Philosopher's stone. The elixir made with the stone can prolong life indefinitely… However, they are extremely rare. In fact, I believe they are now extinct. You can choose to continue as a ghost, as you have seen many around Hogwarts have chosen… though it isn't much of an existence, frozen at your state of death, unable to grow, to learn... the complete loss of your sense of smell, taste, touch. An of course, your magical ability… a heavy price indeed.

"An alternative to all this is to create horcruxes. To take a piece of your soul and imbed it into an object, one that someone with the knowledge, can use to bring you back from the dead."

"And so Tom Riddle created one of these horcruxes?" Rosalie asked.

His face took on a sad, horrified expression. "Not one… I believe six…"

"He split his soul into seven parts." Carlisle was horrified, well aware of the significance of the number. "But what was left…"

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply, "What is left was not quite human."

"So, he started making these horcruxes after his vampire experiments failed? Why didn't he just seek out one of the rare philosopher's stones." Emmett asked.

"I believe that was his ultimate goal. The horcruxes were his back up plan… though his first was made before he visited the vampires. I believe his first attempts were here at Hogwarts…"

"Dumbledore… what I have heard is merely legend, but doesn't the creation of such an object require murder?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" he said sadly.

Carlisle sat back, shocked at the realization of someone so young to already have willingly taken a life.

"But why then did he make so many… It must have been an incredible stress on his being." I asked.

"It was… but Voldemort never trusted anyone. He demanded ultimate loyalty from his subjects, but in the end, he believed they would turn on him if they had the chance. He never knew love and the power in it, that is his weakness… so he created more and more, just in case one of the others was destroyed."

"So, when he was killed, he never really died." Bella said softly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "And he never can be completely destroyed until all the horcruxes are gone." He said sadly.

"But, all this time, how has he lived?" Emmett asked.

"He has been in a half life, at times very weak until one of his followers helps him. In Harry's first year here, Voldemort lived off the blood of unicorns… it made him stronger, but he could only live as part of a host, taking over the body of his servant… He is trying to come back, to find a way to live again in full form. He wants power, and will use any means to get it."

It was a lot to take in. Our own kind had been part of this horrible wizard war… I guess it wasn't surprising.

"The time is coming." Dumbledore said tentatively, "When we will again gather the mythical creatures of this world to stand and fight…"

"And when that time comes, we will support you." Carlisle answered. "As we have done now."

"Thank you."

Another crisp knock at the door brought Snape back in our presence. "The defences are holding… They have considered scaling the gorge several times, but each time, some other plan captures their attention and they turn away."

"What would happen if they did scale the gorge?" Bella asked wide-eyed.

"They would likely walk around the perimeter of the grounds, never finding a way in through the trees." Dumbledore replied. "Or finding some other distraction along the way."

"We can only hope." Snape sneered.

"Thank you Severus… Keep us updated." Snape turned and quickly left the hut.

"Will it come to that? To a battle?" Jasper asked.

"Most certainly." He replied, "There seems to be no other way now. Voldemort is determined to take over the world, and we simply can not let that happen."

We were quiet for a long time then. Only sound the heart beats and breathing of the humans in the room could be heard among the crackle of the fire. If not for the solemn circumstances, it could have been humorous – a small hut, crowded with a half giant, seven vampires and two humans…

"Do you suppose they'll find their way in?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"No, my dear… I rather doubt it." He smiled… "did you say that Demetri's power uses his sense of the person's mind?"

"Yes, I believe that is the case." Carlisle replied.

"And so, his power is tracking Bella to this location?"

"Actually, he is probably tracking Edward. Bella is blind to him."

"And he doesn't need to follow an actual trail?"

"We don't think so."

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Then I have an idea… what do you think of taking a little trip, Edward?"

I stared at him quizzically.

"I have several port keys set up to various locations in the town and country side…"

"That is brilliant" Jasper exclaimed, quite uncharacteristically, "I mean, I think I see what you are thinking. Have Edward change locations until they start tracking him away, then move… it will confuse him… he won't know what to think."

It was a good plan. A grin began to take over my face.

"But, he won't be in danger, will he?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely not" Dumbledore assured, "He only needs to wait at the new location until Demetri begins to track him. They he transports back…"

"I'm in." I confirmed. "Now who is coming with me?"

In the end we decided Alice and Jasper would come. Alice would be able to see when Demetri changed course and Jasper for strategy – to advise when to port key back… It was an excellent plan. Dumbledore took us to the location of the port keys – his office.

"Now, these are not set with a timer like the one you took to the World Cup. This will activate on touch. It is important you all touch it at the same time, otherwise one of you could be left behind."

"And stay out of sight." Carlisle added, "This won't work if they catch sight of you even once."

We all nodded, but it was hard to be solemn when we had a plan.

"Alright, everyone… ready?" I asked. "One… Two…. Three."

We all put our hand on the golden cup in Dumbledore's study. As we did, we felt the whip of air flying past our bodies. It was exhilarating, just as exciting as the first time. All too soon it was over and we found ourselves landing in a clearing outside of Peebles. There was a small cottage nestled among the trees beside a small stream, the perfect place to sit and read. I wondered if this was Dumbledore's private retreat. We set the cup on the banister to the cottage.

"What's happening?" Jasper asked.

"They're still at the ruins, though Demetri is very confused. They are discussing… Jane is upset. She feels Demetri is slipping… They have decided to move… They're running now, skirting the town. Felix has caught the scent of a human in the area…"

I gasped as I considered the defenceless human that had just become a victim of our game.

"They're letting him go – Jane told him this is more important… okay they're around the town, only two minutes away…. one minute, forty-five seconds…. a minute and half…"

"Now" Jasper ordered and we all grabbed the cup. In an instant we were back at Dumbledore's study.

"Did it work?" Emmett asked.

Alice paused, gazing into her mind… "Yes! They took the bait!" _They suddenly halted before reaching the clearing, Demetri looked very puzzled as the focus of his pursuit had suddenly disappeared._

"Here" Dumbledore offered another object – an old book that looked as though it hadn't been opened in ages.

"Now." Jasper ordered and we were flying through air again, faster then any sports car I had the pleasure of driving, faster then a plane… Our trip was moderately longer this time as we landed south of Hogwarts along the English/Scottish boarder. We were on the edge of a small town. It was quite a long distance from our previous location. I wondered how long it would take for Demetri to pick up my "scent".

Alice was in a daze…

_Demetri was looking sheepishly at Jane. Felix smirking as he leaned against a tree._

"_You're telling me he's moved?" Jane sneered._

"_Yes… he is now far south of here…"_

"_If you are wrong," she glared and he flinched. He knew what she was capable of._

_The next glimpse they were running through the countryside southward._

"It's quite a distance. I think we have ten minutes." Alice said confidently.

"We won't cut it so close this time." Jasper said methodically, "We don't want them to catch our scent."

We lounged around the port key in the clearing over looking the pretty small town. It really was quite nice here. I wondered if we would consider a return trip, under less serious circumstances.

"It's getting close." Alice announced. We had been standing there for seven minutes and forty-three seconds.

"Now." Jasper ordered, and we were flashing back to Hogwarts.

"Excellent" Dumbledore smiled at our return. "This next one takes you north, into the highlands between Loch Ness and Inverness. There is a cave high up on the side of a mountain… lovely view."

We waited only a moment before placing our hands on the worn shoe.

The air whipping by us was markedly cooler as we arrived at our new location. It was, indeed, beautiful. The cave faced toward the east, a hundred feet up the rock cliff. We could see the beauty of the long narrow mountain lakes and, in the distance the purple hills of heather. It was breath-taking. Bella would have loved to have seen this.

"They don't know what to make of this." Alice reported, "Demetri is trying to make sense of it. He doesn't understand how you are moving so fast, and without detection or a trail. Jane is fiercely angry. Oh." Alice and I both flinched as we saw Demetri shaking convulsively on the ground, the object of Jane's wrath and power. "They are heading this way now. We have 23 minutes."

I spent my time gazing over the beauty of the site and thinking of Bella. I wondered if this would work – if they would give up… perhaps wondering if Demetri had lost his power. That was the best we could hope for, though once they returned to Aro, would he know?

All too soon, Alice called, "Five minutes."

We gathered around the shoe waiting for the signal.

"Now." Jasper said and we were off again.

"This is the last one I have from here… We could go to some others, but let's see how this one works first." Dumbledore said, gesturing toward a small model cabin made from popsicle sticks. Such an ordinarily object, I marvelled at it. "This will take you to London… I would wait until they are quite close and then return. After that we shall see what they decide.

And, again we were off, speeding through air faster then ever. I wondered where we actually were. Were we speeding along the ground so fast no one could see? Or did we fly up in the air over top of possible obstacles like houses and trees? Or did we enter some alternate space and only re-emerge in our world when at the new location?

We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the pub near the Diagon Alley. It was very quiet, only one other patron as we landed and took a seat. The bartender eyed us suspiciously when we didn't order right away, but stayed where he was behind the bar, wiping down glasses and stacking them on the shelves.

We had half an hour before the Volturi guard got close and so ordered Butterbeers to keep up appearances.

"Do you think this will work?" Alice asked. It was something she couldn't see at this point. Too many variables.

"Hard to say," Jasper mused, "They could just return to where they know we've been… Our scent is all over Venlaw and Peebles. Jane can't deny that, even if she thinks Demetri has lost it."

"Or they could decide to go home…" Alice insisted

"Where they could report back to the Volturi, who could send out a larger group to complete the search… It is certain they won't let this go. The scents they likely picked up at Venlaw will have already told them Bella is human."

"Do you think Aro knows anything about Hogwarts?" I voiced my concern for the first time. What if they went back and Aro knew what, exactly, had happened. If vampires have had dealings with wizards throughout history, is it possible Aro would know the location of Hogwarts? It would only take one touch of a wizard in the know. It would be a piece of knowledge he would guard jealously.

"Hard to say" Jasper replied.

We didn't say anything for awhile. Then Jasper started asking the questions. "Edward, you seem to be enjoying having such a close friend…" he noted.

"Ah, yes… I guess I am." I replied.

"I could feel it… when he was upset with you at Christmas. It really affected you – then when he decided to forgive you, your mood brightened considerably."

"Yes – that's true… Cedric is a good person…a good friend. I appreciate his company."

"Why is that, do you think?" He was looking at me, speculatively.

"I'm not sure… I guess, I don't remember having friends as a human. I am sure I must have had class mates or acquaintances – but I have no remembrance of a close confidant. Then, since my transformation, I've only been close to my family. You and Emmett are the best brothers I could have asked for, but it is different to have a friend who isn't your relative…" I couldn't explain it.

"okay." He replied, not asking more.

It was close to time… Jasper called out, "Now" and in moments we were back at Dumbledore's office.

Alice immediately fell into a trance. She was concentrating hard… It was difficult to see as they were deciding; so many possible visions were flooding to Alice's mind… It was a long pause. I felt Bella holding her breath at my side… I reminded her to breathe. Finally one vision took precedent and cleared…

"They're leaving." Alice smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 48: Coming Home

"So, can we go home now?" Rosalie asked with some annoyance.

Alice paused as she focused on the Volturi's plans. "I don't see them returning… they have another task. It would seem we were not the focus of this particular trip to the UK, they had other business in London, and then they were to deal with a matter in New York. Demetri picked up our location and so Jane decided to investigate… We have some time."

We all breathed a small sigh of relief. We had a reprieve albeit temporary.

"Albus," Carlisle started, "as we've mentioned, Aro has the power to read minds – like Edward, though he can read everything you've ever known at the touch of your skin. How likely is he to know about Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore paused for quite some time, considering the question. When he spoke it was almost as if he weren't really speaking to us, but voicing a series of thought as they passed through his mind. "Aro and his brothers were well aware of vampires before they overthrew the Romainians. That was, I believe around 500 AD… Hogwarts is the oldest of the three schools, but not created until the tenth century. After the Volturi stole our wizarding fire, wizards became much more careful about who they associated with or shared their knowledge…"

"The founders were very protective of the location of Hogwarts, as we continue to be to this day. If the Ministry knew what you were and what you now know, I'm afraid they would be rather unhappy with me" he chuckled.

"The practise of Occlumency would, of course, protect any witch or wizard. Salazar Slytherin was very skilled in Legilimency. It seems to be a strong skill of many in his house. As a result, the rest of the founders became very skilled in Occlumency and taught some of their upper year students this skill after they graduated… It is not an appropriate subject for this level, however, thus the skill has not been a subject at Hogwarts…"

"To see Hogwarts, it must be shown to you by someone designated by the Headmaster… For all my years at Hogwarts, I designated Hagrid, though he doesn't realize that is why he is always the one to bring the first years to the school." Dumbledore smiled at that, then paused a while more… before focusing back on us.

"I think, to answer your question – it is very likely Aro knows of the existence of Hogwarts. Most wizards would not be able to protect themselves from his mind reading ability. Even though they would avoid vampires in as much as they could, over the past millenium, it is more then likely Aro would have come in contact with one who knew of Hogwarts or any of the other magical schools."

It was as I had expected… I couldn't have hoped for Aro's lack of knowledge on the subject. It meant he would be back, I was sure.

"But, I am equally certain that he would not know the location… No one designated by the Headmaster would reveal the location to him – not after our history. Not even the other headmasters know the location of each others schools. They were only able to arrive here by my enchanting the Durmstrang ship and Beauxbatons carriage to act similar to a port key. This enchantment will, of course, be removed once they depart."

"So, when the Volturi return," Carlisle surmised, "Can we find refuge in the grounds again?"

"Of course, I would have it no other way." Dumbledore smiled… "But might I suggest, once your fireplace has been reassembled, that you only travel by floo powder… I would rather not cause Severus more stress by having to watch vampires continue to follow your scent toward the school. I'm afraid he was quite uncertain defences."

"Of course." Carlisle agreed.

"Now, you can not go back by Floo Powder at this time. I do have a port key to a point near your location. I will apparate and retrieve it, if you don't mind. I don't want to leave anything in the area that might direct them here."

And that was how we returned to Venlaw. Esme was quite dismayed at the site when we arrived. They had dug up the yard near the fireplace, likely looking for a hidden room. The fireplace it self had been taken apart stone by stone. It had been done methodically, so it wouldn't be impossible to fix, but to cover their tracks, they had then strewn various objects and furniture around the house, making it look like a common break and enter.

"Was anything taken?" Esme asked as she surveyed the damage.

"No," Jasper replied, having taken inventory of each room, "They made it look like a robbery, and I found a pile of valuables hidden in an unused room, but it doesn't look as though they took anything with them."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry – the fireplace needed a few alterations anyway." Alice put her arm around Esme… "See?" she explained her vision of the renovated area, the fireplace rebuilt with the back side opening to the dinning room.

"I just hope they didn't cause any structural damage." Carlisle noted, looking around the room for evidence of cracks, mentally measuring the height of the walls for evidence of shifting. He seemed satisfied.

Bella was staring at her feet, her shoulders hunched. I couldn't imagine the source of her glum expression. It was over, for now. It was a time for relief.

"Bella, love. It will be alright. It's nothing that can't be fixed." I assured her guessing she was distraught over the fireplace.

"No, it won't, Edward… Yet again, I have put you in danger, your family in danger… and now Hogwarts… and this house, er, castle…" she sat in the nearest chair, throwing her head in her hands. "You were right. I am a magnet for danger. And those around me get hurt."

I scooped her up in my arms. She didn't protest. "Bella, love… none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me, for what I am… you can't bring this upon yourself. It's not your fault." I stroked her hair as I held her to me…

_Edward, it's getting late and it's been a stressful day. Perhaps she just needs some sleep._ Carlisle assessed. I nodded and took her up to our room.

I laid her on the bed and curled up beside her. Stroking her hair and along her side I tried to comfort her. "Bella… it will be alright." I soothed.

"We don't know that." She said softly, "Maybe you should change me now… I don't have to continue for the rest of the semester. You could say I got homesick… I know you wouldn't be here – that I would have to rely on Alice and Jasper – but maybe it would be for the best…."

"Bella, I don't want you to choose this… existence, simply to protect us. None of us would want that. I don't want you to…" I stopped as the words came out of my mouth. They weren't true. I did want her to join me… the Mirror of Erised had shown me that. But I didn't want her to do this out of fear. "Bella would you please look at me?"

She shifted around on the bed, made all the more challenging by the cumbersome robes she was still wearing after drying off at Hogwarts. Her beautiful deep brown eyes met mine. I hated to see the pain that occupied their depths now. "Bella" I started, gazing back, "I want you to become like me." I admitted, "I am a selfish creature… that is what I want, for me… But, for you – it would be better to remain human."

"But, we-" she started to argue. I placed my finger on her lips.

"It is your choice, Bella. And I am not going back on my word." I quickly squashed her objections, "But I want this to be something you do out of love, out of choice, not out of fear…"

"I do love you…" She replied.

I smiled, "I know" and I pulled her back into my embrace, "as I love you."

I sensed she was about to say something, then breathed heavily and relaxed. Was it another objection? Another attempt to convince me to change her now? My normally curious mind wasn't nearly as concerned with these questions as it should have been, for another part of my mind was revelling in her being there in my arms, safe, secure. I had been so fearful when I saw her at the bottom of the lake… The picture came unbidden to my mind in crystal clarity – her pale, lifeless body… I pulled her tighter to me, reminding my entire being that she was really here, really alive, really safe – for now.

The bulky robes that covered her body were suddenly frustrating me. As if she could read my mind, she struggled to loosen herself from my grip and, when given a little space, she pulled them off so that she was wearing only the leggings and a cotton top she often wore under her robes. The feel of her next to me intensified and the other part of my being, the human part, took over.

I took the robes that now lay on the bed and dropped them on the floor. I pulled her on top of me as I lay on my back. The heat warmed my body and soul as our lips met. Slowly, tentatively… as though to remind ourselves of their use… I let my hands trail down her body, pausing at the small of her back to pull her closer, intensifying the kiss…

Then she broke away. I sighed as I thought she was ending it, but then I felt searing flames of heat along my jaw and neck as she pressed her lips to my cold skin. The pleasure at her touch was a light breeze compared to the torrent she sent through me now. As she trailed lower to my chest, her hair fell across my face. I inhaled her scent deeply, closing my eyes to fully appreciate the silky strands as they trailed across my cheeks and lips.

She had shifted position and was now straddling my waist, making it all the more difficult to maintain any sense of control. The heat of her body was now intensely focused on my core and all I wanted was more. She deftly undid the buttons of my shirt and I lift myself from the bed to allow her to strip it from my body… I knew we were headed down a path that we had agreed not to go, but oh, how I wanted her… Perhaps just a little further before we reluctantly broke away…

She trailed her hands down my stone cold chest, sending flames of heat and desire through me from her touch. Then, as though it couldn't be any more intense, she leaned over and began lightly kissing me. I was coming dangerously close to losing all reason. I knew I needed to stop her. I knew I needed to stop me… but I didn't want to. She trailed back up to my neck, and then, flicked her tongue as she kissed.

It was too much. Swiftly she was on her back and I was over her, holding my weight on my forearms and legs, hers still wrapped around my waist… I revelled in her taste, kissing her lips, her cheek, down her jaw to her neck, tasting her with my tongue as she had. Her flavour was delectable… As I trailed down to her collarbone she moaned, arching her back to press herself closer to me… At that moment I remembered that first day we were here, when I had walked in on her. The image of her unclothed body burned in my mind... I wanted to see it again… to touch it… to kiss every inch of it… to make my own memorize every curve… every contour.

I returned to her lips as I rolled again, now allowing my hands to trail down her back to her back side, appreciating her shapeliness. The heat between us was now intense. I briefly thought I should pull away now; I should end this before it went to far… It already had.

This wasn't enough - I wanted more… A part of my mind reasoned, we were engaged… we would be married by now… we practically were… My hands quickly shifted to her waist, where they could trail up her back under her shirt and deftly undo the clasp it found along the way, then caressing her soft skin… it wasn't enough. I flipped her back, quicker… rougher then before, pinning her to the bed. I was kissing her harder… it wasn't enough. I pressed my lips to hers and then back down her clavicle… then lower… she moaned louder as she pressed into my awaiting hands. She was perfectly shaped, but this cotton fabric was a nuisance… I reached down to free her body.

A warm hand suddenly locked down on mine. It was of little consequence. She was no match for my strength… She held it with all her strength and gasped, "no" My growled response surprised me. I didn't want to be denied this any longer. I wanted her… My hand made a third attempt to pull the shirt from her body… rip it actually… we had no time for pleasantries.

"No, Edward." She said clearly, and though every part of my being wanted to ignore her, I couldn't. I couldn't do this against her will. I couldn't cause her pain… It was impossible. I quickly rolled off her and lay on my back, beating down the raging fire within me, the desire that was only barely at bay.

She reached over to caress my arm. I caught her hand, "No, Bella… we have to stop now… I can't…" I took a deep breath, trying to picture anything but the body I had seen months ago, the feel of her against me, her warmth, her softness… No, anything but… I settled for reciting the constitution… then in Spanish…. Then in Portuguese… about the time I hit Cantonese I allowed myself to reach over and take her hand.

I glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed, her face flush from activity… Activities that flooded to my mind in remembrance… I closed my eyes. That didn't help. I willed myself to lie still as I occupied my mind with more mundane things and concentrated on slow breathing.

After a few moments more, I felt movement beside me on the bed. I half hoped and half feared that she would lean over and kiss me. If she had, I'm quite certain things would have progress swiftly… It would have been up to her to stop them. I was not in control, not yet… but instead she got up, gathered some night things – I noted both gratefully and regretfully that she chose her heavier sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt – and retreated to the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and the sound of her entering it. If I concentrated, I could hear the differences in each drop as it hit various parts of her body… but that wasn't helpful now. I was barely keeping myself from joining her. The locked door between us would be nothing if I released even a small portion of the control I had regained.

She took a long time in the shower and even longer in the bathroom after. She fully dried her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face… I could hear the squirt of the lotion bottle and the sound as she smoothed it on her body… I quickly thought of something else… Was I such a monster that even her mundane nightly activities left me out of breath?

The thought was sobering… and helpful. I was a monster. I had almost proven it tonight, only barely responding to her signals to stop. I didn't deserve her. How she loved me was incomprehensible… And what was taking her so long anyway? Did she see the raging desire in my eyes? Is she now realizing what a monster I am? The old insecurities flooded suddenly back to me – I thought she had buried them in a night of tears when she chose me over Jacob… I thought, after that, I would never doubt her again.

I was anxious to see her – to see in her eyes that she still loved me, that she wasn't horrified by what I had almost done. And, as I sobered from our activities, what I had almost done came crashing down on me. I had been out of control. I kept pushing for more and more, thinking we would stop just before – only just before came and went and I was still pushing… I shook my head. How foolish I had been. If not for her, I would have used her for my own desires. A wave of gratitude swept over me for her control. She was stronger then I gave her credit for.

She finally emerged from the bathroom, looking at me reluctantly. I saw no horror, no repulsion… "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

She nodded, "Are you?"

"Almost" I replied, "I think I'll take a shower. It should help."

"Yes" she smiled, "the shower was definitely helpful."

There was an awkwardness between us. I was afraid to touch her, to even be close to her – and she seemed to feel the same. And so I waited until she had moved to the other side of the bed before I got up and went to the bathroom.

As I stood in the shower, each drop off water absorbed a minute particle of the tension in my body and washed it down the drain. After 9 minutes, I could feel a noticeable difference in my shoulders and back. I was clear headed now – in control… I felt shame for allowing myself to lose control, but I didn't wallow in the insecurities that had grasped me earlier. I knew she loved me – and her love was stronger then the monster I was. It was enough, more then enough for me. She was remarkable… She was the angel to my demon – the good to my evil… I could only hope to try to be the man she deserved… no I would never be that, but I would try.

After towelling off, I pulled on my own sweat pants and t-shirt for bed. I paused considering this simple activity that I never considered doing in the eighty years of my existence before she came into my life. I had no need for sleep, so no need for a bed, or bed clothes. My nights had been my time for reading, for playing the piano, for learning… for blocking out the sounds of the activities I thought would never be a part of my existence. She had changed all that for me. I smiled as I re-entered the bedroom. She was already tucked under the covers, reading Vampires and Wizards through Time, the book Dumbledore had lent Carlisle. I lay down beside her, on top of the covers, thankful, for once, for their thickness.

She placed the marker in her book and lay it on her bedside table. She turned to me with a smile. "Can I give you a good night kiss now?"

I leaned over and chastely pecked her lips. That was enough, for now. She smiled in response.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Her eyes flew wide in shock and surprise. "For what?" she asked.

"For… earlier." I searched for words that wouldn't bring the images back to my mind, "For losing control…"

"That was you losing control?" she laughed lightly, "really?"

Was she completely unaware of the affect she had on me, of how close we had come tonight… of how close I had come before to losing control? I couldn't see how – did she not sense how much I fought to keep from taking her every time we were together like this? Wasn't it she that had to stop me three times before I unwillingly complied?

"You can't honestly say you couldn't tell, can you?" I was sorry for the edge in my voice.

"That you were losing control? No, Edward… I knew we had… progressed."

"Not losing, Bella, lost." The edge was stronger. I didn't understand the anger that had suddenly flared up. Where was this coming from? "I lost control tonight, Bella… If you hadn't insisted… if you hadn't stopped me…" the realization hit me again of what would have happened.

"I stopped you?" There was wonder in her voice. "But Edward, how is that possible? I can't stop you… I don't want to stop you…"

"But you said no." I pointed out. She knew, I realized. Was she trying to spare my feelings? She was very quiet beside me. I felt the heat of her blush radiating from her face, calling me to look at her. "You told me 'no'… you said 'No, Edward'".

"Not because I wanted to stop." She said quietly, face flushed… I explored her eyes for any hint of the meaning behind all this. She completed confounded me.

"But you said no" I pointed out again.

She sighed, as if she were afraid to admit the secret that was beginning to drive me crazy. The anger was dissipating, replaced by my curiosity. "Please tell me, Bella…" my voice was softer.

I heard her take a deep breath. "I wish I had realized." She admitted. "I wouldn't have said no."

I was shocked. What was she saying? That she would have let me… let us… but she had said…

"I wanted it to be… special. I would have wanted to shower and get ready. I still felt a little grungy from the lake and sitting around in my day old clothes… I wanted to wear something special…" her flush deepened to dark scarlet. "I wasn't sure how far we'd get, but I wanted to prepare myself... before we went much further."

I reached out and pulled her face up to meet my eyes. "But, Bella… we had decided."

"I know." She said, frustrated, fighting the hold I had on her face to avoid my eyes. "I know… but it felt like, maybe…"

"Like maybe it would happen tonight." I finished softly. Then, more seriously, "Bella, it very nearly did… I ignored you the first two times you tried to stop me." She had to realize this. I had to make her understand. "I was no longer in control, Bella."

"Then how did you stop? And after, when you didn't want to continue?" I could hear the hint of pain in her voice. So that was why she had spent so much time in the bathroom. She had felt rejected…

I rolled back on my back. How to explain this? I exhaled loudly… "Bella, I was there… I was more then there… If you hadn't insisted – I would have taken you tonight." I turned my head to look into her curious eyes. "I would have" said with certainty. Her eyes widened in understanding. Good. "When you tried to stop me, I didn't want to… I nearly didn't – but there is nothing in me that wants to see you hurt, Bella. Maybe it is as you said, that I can't hurt you… I don't know. I just know that when you insisted, I couldn't push you against your will… or at least what I thought was your will." Perhaps it was a good thing I couldn't read her mind. "Then, after we broke away, I was barely hanging on… any touch would have put me right back where we were."

"I thought you were putting on the breaks." She said softly.

"I realize that now, in hindsight." I replied. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

I smelt the stronger aroma of her tears before I saw them and in an instant I had her in my arms again – keeping the heavy blanket between us. I wasn't that much in control. "I'm so sorry Bella." I soothed, "I know it must have seemed like I was rejecting you… I wasn't… I love you. I want you – really. The need is so strong I wonder how much longer I can lie next to you night after night and not…" I was ashamed. I had admitted more then I intended. But she seemed comforted by the information.

She curled up a little closer to my chest and I could hear her inhaling my scent. I smiled as I did the same. "It's nice to know." She said quietly, and then I held her until she fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 49: Kissing Still Allowed!

While Bella slept I thought over what had nearly happened. If I hadn't misunderstood her intentions… if she had pushed a little more… we would have broken the vow we had made to ourselves – the promise I had made to her. I didn't know if I had a soul or if I could make up for everything I had done, but I wanted to try. I wanted to be better for her.

_Edward?_ I heard Carlisle's voice. _Can we talk? Down in my study?_

"Sure" I replied and carefully extricated myself from her sleeping form.

"Edward… My Edward…. Mmmm…" she said as she rolled over. I smiled at the pleasure her voice curled around my name gave me.

"Carlisle." I said I as I walked into his office. He was trying to not let his mind reveal what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to talk to you…" he started awkwardly. I had never known him to be uncomfortable… He was normally so confident. Then I caught a glimpse of what he wanted to talk about… Oh no… A memory of another talk, only a few months ago, between Bella and Charlie came to mind. "Oh."

"Listen, Edward… You are an adult. I'm not going to tell you what to do… I just thought, maybe, you might want to talk about things."

"Carlisle, I'm not really sure what to say…" This was incredibly awkward.

"You know we know you guys decided to wait." He chuckled, "I mean, Emmett won't let you forget that little deal."

I smiled, he was right, "Yes… It's something we agreed to back when we decided to try after we got married."

"When you decided to try making love after you got married, before she was changed." I cringed slightly at the use of the term. _Edward, there is nothing wrong with being intimate, you know. It was created by God…_

It was somehow easier to hear this from his mind, then when he spoke aloud. Carlisle guessed this and continued our conversation mentally. _And you are having difficulty maintaining control._ It wasn't really a question.

I nodded my head. "I lost it tonight." I admitted.

_And Bella?_

"Well, she wanted to continue, but I misunderstood… fortunately."

_Edward, I am very proud of you. You were the first member of my family. You brought me companionship when I had been lonely for such a long time…_

I felt the warmth of shame of his pride that I didn't deserve.

_And I am proud of the decision you two made together. And how you came clean with Charlie. That took integrity, even though it was so difficult to get him to understand._

I smiled now at the memory, as difficult as it had been at the time. I was glad we had gone through that, now.

_I don't think Bella would be too happy if she had to face Charlie after breaking her word. _I nodded._ And I don't think you would be too happy if you broke your word._

He was right, I wouldn't.

_Edward, if this is something you want to do, you and Bella need to talk about boundaries…_

I knew he was right. We couldn't just continue doing what we were doing. Sooner or later I would lose control and she wouldn't say no and we would both regret it.

_How do you feel about being with Bella?_

What? He wanted me to talk about me and Bella… I definitely didn't want to have that conversation. It was private. This wasn't appropriate for discussion.

_Edward, I'm not looking for details… That's between you and Bella. I am asking about you. How do you feel about intimacy?_

"Sort of ashamed." I admitted.

_What you are feeling is perfectly natural, Edward. You aren't a monster for wanting to be with the woman you love. You shouldn't be ashamed… Just make a good decision – and talk to Bella._

"Carlisle, I…" I didn't know what I wanted to say to him… "Thank you." I smiled sheepishly.

I walked slowly back up the room, thinking about what he said.

When I settled back beside her on the bed, I reached over to my wallet and fished out the note she had written to me when we first came over… I reread it now as I thought things over.

_**Edward,**_

_**I love you more then anything in the world. I love you more then my life. I want to be with you forever – in this life and the next. I know you believe in that possibility.**_

_**I don't know what this next year holds for us, but I know whatever we face, we can face it if we are together. I love you.**_

_**You know I want to be with you fully. I want to be yours in every way. That means every part of every day. I don't want to wait, but I also don't want to have just part of the picture I've painted for myself of our life together. I want it all, and for that, I am willing to wait.**_

_**I love you, Edward. I always have since the moment I saw you. I always will.**_

_**Bella**_

We had to wait until after school to talk. As much as I wasn't looking forward to this conversation, Carlisle was right. We needed to talk about this.

"Bella." I started when we had returned to our room, "I want to talk about what happened last night."

Her face immediately went flush as she tried to feint innocence. "What do you mean?" It was her way of avoiding the discussion, I knew.

"You know what I mean." I was sorry for the annoyance in my voice.

"I thought we already settled it." she replied, "You misunderstood, you lost control… situation ended…" she moved to leave…

I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Bella, we need to talk about this… we can't just keep allowing this to happen. One of these days I'll lose control and you won't stop me and then…"

"Would that be so awful?" I could hear the hurt in her voice. The rejection she had felt last night wasn't completely gone.

"No… and possibly." I replied… "Bella, after all we've been through – after this Christmas with your Dad – how would you feel right now if we had" I sighed as I forced out the words, "made love last night?"

Her blush intensified to a deep scarlet as she heard me the say the words be both so often avoided. She was quiet for a moment considering. I could see her fighting the answer - the answer I knew was the truth. "I'd feel pretty guilty, I guess." She finally conceded…

I drew her into a comforting hug. This was incredibly awkward. "I know you would…and I would feel terrible knowing you would feel that way… and"

"And you are all about preserving our souls, I know." She smiled grimly. "Which, by the way, is kind of irrelevant if we live forever."

"You know, as well as I do, that vampires don't live forever…"

She nodded. We had both witnessed that reality more times then we wished to recount.

"And we made a promise to ourselves… We made a decision together. I don't want to go back on that in the heat of the moment…" if I could blush I would as I recalled the heat of the moment I had found myself in last night.

She sighed… "Okay, Edward… I guess we're having this conversation… For the record, in general I am fine with making love to you before we are married." I was surprised when only a hint of a blush coloured her cheeks. "I am already committed to you forever. A wedding isn't going to change that." She put up a finger as I was about to object. "let me finish… I know you feel differently. I know that, for you, a wedding is a symbol of that commitment – and I want to honour that."

I smiled, "I re-read your letter last night." I held up the beloved piece of paper.

She blanched seeing it. "You kept it?" she gasped.

"Of course. I've kept everything you've given me…" I recalled the leather-bound box I kept that contained the bottle cap from that first day in the cafeteria, notes and letters that I had back in Forks waiting for our return. I would place this letter with those items. "You agreed to our waiting at a time when we believed we would have to pretend to be apart during the day. You didn't want us to be intimate at night and have to ignore each other during the day… you wanted the full picture. The situation has changed, and in fairness to you, we should revisit that decision."

"Really?" she said shocked.

"Yes" I agreed, "This is something we agreed to decide together. I am done making decisions for you, Bella… especially about something that is as much a part of you as it is to me… We made this decision under a set of circumstances that included us not being together during the day… now we are open about our relationship – that is a significant shift in our circumstances – it warrants further discussion…" Why did I now sound like the lawyer, all business-like about this very non-business like topic?

She considered that for a moment. "So, making the decision to go head is a possibility."

"Yes…" I was finding myself torn, between the side of me who wanted to wait and do this right and the part of me that wanted to take her now… sitting on the bed was not helpful to this discussion. I moved to the chair by the desk.

Her eyes were sorrowful as she saw me leave, but then they flashed with understanding and she rose and settled herself on the seat by the window.

"It's like you said last night." I went on, "you wanted it to be special. You wanted to prepare… Well, I want those things too – and that won't happen if we just let it happen, like last night."

She nodded. "I do want it to be special." She said quietly… I swallowed as I recalled that she also said she had something special she wanted to wear. My mind suddenly shifted to wondering what that might be, and how she might look… Focus Edward – that's not helpful!

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked… I was beyond fighting her on this. I wanted her. Another part of me wanted to wait, but I couldn't do that on my own… Last night was evidence of that.

She was very quiet, the crease between her brows showing that she was deep in thought. I had conceded that I was willing to give on this… I had to be prepared to follow through on that. I wondered how open she would be to a civil ceremony first… We would still get married in Forks as planned, but it would somehow feel right if we at least did something first to cement our commitment to each other.

"I want… I want… Dammit, Edward, I want to wait." She said frustrated…

I was shocked. It was the last thing I had expected. "You want to wait? Why?" I was partially disappointed. I had imagined a small ceremony this weekend… perhaps we could borrow that sweet little cabin that I'd seen when we were throwing off the Volturi – or the cave in the Scottish highlands, with some luxury additions of course… and we had several months before the next task in June. Surely we could find a reason to be out of school for a month…

"Well, like you said – I already fought about this with my Dad. He trusts me. I don't want to let him down. And, I know this is important to you too… and I suppose, if it might make a difference to our souls – to your soul… I can wait a few months if I have the rest of my existence… Why? What do you want?"

"I think I demonstrated what I wanted last night." I said quietly.

She turned her head and looked at me speculatively. "I mean, what to do you want now, clear headed."

"Honestly, I wouldn't feel right… making love before we are married. I would get over it, but I would feel guilty. I am already feeling guilty about agreeing to try this before you're changed… I'm afraid I might hurt you…" a fresh wave of regret flooded through me as I really considered that possible result if we had proceeded last night. "I was thinking we could visit the justice of the peace this weekend, then I could take you somewhere special… find a reason for us to be out of school for a month… and we could still have a ceremony back at Forks."

"But I would have to tell Charlie and Renee." She said, "And they would want to be here, even if it was just a trip to the justice of the peace… And Alice wouldn't like that."

"Alice can get over it." I replied.

_HEY!_ I heard her voice.

"You'll be fine, Alice." I said out loud, "And can you at least try to not listen in."

_Hmph!_

"I don't want to do that, Edward. If we're going to have a wedding I want it to mean something."

"But you said the wedding doesn't mean anything to you." I pushed… I was sort of sold on the visit to the justice of the peace this weekend. I was already trying to figure out how to get a hot tub up a 100 foot cliff into that cave…

"I said a wedding doesn't change the commitment I have for you, not that it wouldn't mean anything to me."

"So, skip the justice of the peace, what if we did it here? We can fly your parents over… Alice would be just as thrilled to do it here – probably more so."

"But what about the rest of your family… and the Quileutes? Honestly, Edward – do you really want to rush this?"

"We were supposed to be married last August. This isn't really a rush…"

"You really want to do this now, don't you?"

"Yes" I admitted, "I've waiting a century for you, Bella. I'm ready for the waiting to be over. I'm ready to have you as my wife, to be able to say you are really mine forever."

She nodded… "I did say we could reconsider at Christmas. We were kind of too preoccupied to have that discussion." She sighed as she thought about that too. "Edward it is already the end of February. You're done on June twenty-fourth – that's four months away. And you are exempt from exams… well none of us really have to do those exams anyway – we could leave the next day and have the wedding as soon as we get back."

"I suppose" I said reluctantly. What was four months? It was a blink of an eye… "Well, if we are going to wait, we need to have a plan so we don't find ourselves in the same situation as last night."

She sighed, "So, maybe no taking your shirt off?"

"Um…" I kind of liked it when she did that, but she was right. Thing escalated pretty quick when she touched my chest. "I guess… and no kissing below the neck."

"Ah…okay." She replied regretfully. "And you should probably keep your hand on top of my shirt and away from my butt."

"okay… and no sitting on my chest…"

"Fine… but kissing is still okay."

"Definitely!" I smiled and walked over demonstrating the full extent of our still allowable activity.


	50. Chapter 50

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 50: That Man is Seriously a Dog?

"Hey, guess what I heard about today?" Emmett exclaimed as he joined us in the library.

"What?" Alice asked, "Oh, wait….. interesting."

"I really hate it when you do that, you know." He scowled at her… "Anyway, guess what – Harry is related to werewolves."

"What?" Jasper asked… "Werewolves? But his scent, he doesn't stink… can that actually happen?"

Carlisle eyed Emmett suspiciously, "What exactly did you hear?"

"Well… I overheard Harry and Ron talking… Harry was talking about his god-father. He's some guy named Sirius – that is a seriously funny name by the way… So, they were talking about him and they mentioned about him turning into a dog…"

"Interesting." Carlisle mused, "Did they say that he actually turns into a dog – like a real dog, or a wolf?"

"Ummm, you know they didn't say… I heard the term 'dog' and just kind of assumed." Emmett shrugged.

"I suspect, if that is the case, this Sirius actually turns into a dog, Emmett."

"Like he's seriously a dog?" Emmett chuckled at his joke.

"That is really lame.' I commented.

"But I thought Harry didn't have any family other then the muggles in London." Alice asked.

"A god father doesn't have to be an actual family relative." Rosalie commented.

"Good point," Alice replied.

"So, anyway, this guy – who's seriously a dog" Emmett chuckled again, "he's coming to visit Harry."

"What – coming here?" Carlisle asked… "We'd better ask Dumbledore about this. If he's just a dog, it should be okay – but if he's a werewolf… we'd better be prepared."

That Saturday's meeting with Dumbledore started with that topic.

"Dumbledore, what can you tell us about Harry's godfather, Sirius?" Jasper asked as he sat down.

"One moment," Dumbledore held up a finger as he poured the tea for Bella and himself and took a few sips… "okay, now – what did you want to know?"

"We heard Harry talking with Ron about his godfather – Sirius. He mentioned that he turned into a dog and we were just wondering about him."

"What do you want to know?" Dumbledore look at us inquisitively.

"Well… is he a werewolf?" Jasper asked.

"Sirius? A werewolf? Not, not at all. He's an Animagus. He can shift into a dog at will – a large shaggy black dog to be precise – of no particular breed, however… basically a mutt. But he was friends with a werewolf…"

"There are werewolves here?"

"Not currently. A year ago we hired Professor Lupin. He has been a werewolf since he was a child. Sirius, along with Harry's father and another young man Peter, became Animagi to support Lupin when he went through his transformations each full moon."

"I thought that was just a superstition – a Hollywood story" Bella said, "I mean, the werewolves I know shift at will…and they can stop."

"Ah, Bella." Carlisle started, "I think maybe I should clarify something. The wolves in Forks – they aren't true werewolves… They are shape shifters who change into wolves with the ability to defend against vampires."

"What?" she was confused.

"Remember last year, when I fought Victoria?" I started to explain. She winced at the reminder, but then calmed so I went on. "She commented about a werewolf that James tracked across Siberia… That was a true werewolf. She thought Seth would turn on me just like a true werewolf would have…"

A flicker of recognition came across her eyes, along with the sorrow and pain at the memory. "I remember…" she said softly. "I didn't make much of it at the time… so what's the difference?"

"Well," Carlisle jumped in, "Werewolves are usually loners, though they sometimes travel in twos as mates… they change like the wolves you know during the full moon – but their appearance is more of a man-wolf then a true wolf."

"The book!" I remembered, "There was a book in the library on werewolves… Hermione was the last one to take it out."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes… Hermione figured out Professor Lupin fairly quickly… quite inquisitive that girl."

"So, these werewolves… are they dangerous?" Bella asked.

"All wolves are dangerous." I pointed out. She made face. "but these werewolves are more so… Whereas your wolves still maintain their identity when they are wolves, werewolves are taken over entirely by their instincts. They would turn on their best friend."

"And they don't work in packs – they aren't social beings…" Carlisle added.

"Quite true" Dumbledore said, "When werewolves first go through the transformation, they often don't realize what happened once they shift back…. But I would be very fascinated to know more about these shape-shifting wolves you know. They aren't wizards I presume."

"No" Carlisle replied, "It seems to be something in their genetic code – it is triggered by a catalyst. Our working theory is that we are the catalyst."

"Fascinating." Dumbledore sat back.

"Very. When we first moved to the Forks area, the wolves came around. After we left they disappeared. An entire generation passed by without a single wolf. We thought the gene had been lost, but a few years after we returned, the young men – and one woman – began transforming…. And since we have a large coven."

"They have a large pack." Dumbledore guessed. "I would very much like to study this new development. This is something I have not yet seen in my many years."

"Nor I, until we moved to Forks." Carlisle replied.

"So, what does this have to do with Harry?" Bella asked.

"We were asking about Sirius – his god father…"I replied.

"Yes, he sounds closer to your shape shifters." Dumbledore said, "He is the only magical family Harry has left – his god father. He and James were very good friends."

"I heard he was coming to visit Harry." Emmett advised,

"Ah… likely later today during the students' visit to Hogsmede…" Dumbledore mused, thinking for a moment… "Jasper, how would you like to go for another walk this afternoon? I think I can rummage up a cloak for you to wear."

"Certainly." Jasper replied, looking excited.

Jasper headed down to Hogsmede with Bella and I, he dressed in the invisibility cloak. Bella and I posed as two Hogwarts students in love, going to Madam Puddifoot's tea room for the afternoon… It wasn't a difficult part to play.

One we arrived in the town, Jasper picked up the scent of Harry, Hermione and Ron and followed it out of the town toward the mountains. Bella and I settled in at the tea room while I watched in his mind.

He ran a good distance to the foot of the mountain and then up the boulders and rocks higher and higher up the mountain itself. It must have been a good half an hour trip for the humans, though Jasper made it up in five minutes. However, trail seemed to come to an end suddenly. Jasper doubled back a few steps and then followed the trail again…He paused and reached out with his power, sensing feelings of hunger and appreciation, as well as happiness and acceptance… It was nearby. He could hear muffled voices… after a moment more he found the fissure in the rock that led to a cool, dimly lit cave…

A grizzled black haired man dressed in worn grey robes was gobbling down chicken legs and bread like he hadn't eaten in months… Harry, and Ron were standing around talking to Sirius, but what was most exciting was the large creature tied to the rocks. It was half grey horse, half giant eagle… it was a hippogriff. _Emmett is going to be so mad he missed out on this…_ Hermione was standing near the large creature stroking it's neck.

Harry had been sharing about the situation at the Quidditch world cup when Jasper arrived.

"Let me get this straight," Sirius said as he paced up and down, biting into another chicken leg, "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right" Harry, Ron and Hermoine said together.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No" said Harry, "I think he said he'd been too busy."

As Sirius paced around muttering Jasper considered the information… _That is a good point… Why didn't he show up? Emmett and I were so excited about the match I didn't notice how suspicious that was..._ Jasper recalled that night of wonder and awe, when everything seemed so new and amazing, but now with new eyes – with his military background and training…. _That house elf, clearly didn't want to be there, yet she remained, even after Crouch clearly wasn't going to show up… and her feelings were so scattered. One minute she was hesitant and uneasy, the next excited and eager… As though she could feel freedom within her grasp. Yet, when she was freed, she was extremely upset, Edward said… Even when they had run into her in the kitchens, she had been distraught to be let go by Mr. Crouch…_

_Oh, what did they just say about Ludo Bagman… Ah, they were talking about his helping Harry in the contest. Sirius seems very suspicious of that – though he doesn't seem to know the man…_

Sirius held up his hand to cut off the flow of conversation, "When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?'

"Went to look in the bushes, " said Harry, "but there wasn't anyone else there."

"Of course," Sirius muttered, pacing up and down, "of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf… and then he sacked her?"

"Yes." said Hermione in a heated voice, "he sacked her just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled-"

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!" Ron exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

"All these absences of Barty Crouch's… he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that, too… it's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"D'you know Crouch, then?" Harry asked.

Sirius' face darkened like that of a hardened dangerous man. We saw in him the years of hard life that had taken from him. Jasper gasped at the level of emotion he threw off in that moment, the anger and resentment, his righteous rage.

"Oh, I know Crouch all right, " he said quietly, "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban – without a trial."

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"You're kidding!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, I'm not…"

Jasper had to slip out. The flood of emotions was overwhelming… He worried he would lose control if he didn't leave… He slipped out through the fissure in the rock and ran a short distance away, breathing heavily… Just then he caught the scent of a lynx in the area. It was a danger, with humans so close, but he took the chance, quickly draining it of it's lifeblood. _I think I'll be okay now…_

He quickly got up, reset the invisibility cloak around him and returned to the cave.

"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" asked Harry.

Hermione cut him off, "Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape-"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione." Ron said impatiently, "I know Dumbledore's brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a really clever Dark wizard couldn't fool him –"

"Why did Snape save Harry's life in the first year, then? Why didn't he just let him die?"

"I dunno – maybe he thought Dumbledore would kick him out-"

"What d'you think, Sirius?" Harry asked loudly, ending the fight between Hermione and Ron… _quite a bit of emotion between those two…_Jasper noted.

"I think they've both got a point." Sirius said, deep in thought, "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was." Feeling of malicious glee emanated from Harry and Ron at Sirius' description… "Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids In seventh year and he was part of the gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

_Why hadn't Dumbledore told us this? This certainly important information – if there is any possibility that Snape could be a Death Eater, we should have been made aware. We'll need to keep a closer eye on him…_ Jasper turned back to the conversation…

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry added quickly, "You should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday! Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."

"He showed Snape something on his arm?" Sirius looked bewildered, but the emotions showed understanding and fear…" Well, I've no idea what that's about… but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers…"

He trailed off into deep thought, frustration and anxiety was emanating from him. _I wish I could hear his thoughts…_

"There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort."

"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen to get into Snape's office, then?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"Well," Sirius said, considering, "I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his Defence Against the Dark Arts seriously, Moody. I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was tough, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters. Crouch, though… he's a different matter… is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not… what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the Tournament?"

Sirius lapsed into a silence then. _I'm leaving now_, Jasper thought– _their time is almost up and I don't want to get caught as they try to depart… I can sense they are getting ready to return anyway. Let's meet back up at Venlaw… _

"Jasper is leaving now," I told Bella, who had been sitting patiently holding my hand and playing the part of a love struck teen looking into my eyes, while I sat silently concentrating on the entire exchange… I had made a few bits of small talk, and ordered drinks, but I had been silent most of the time. I appreciated that Bella had been there to cover for me.

I paid for our drinks and we left, walking hurriedly to the edge of town. Once we were far enough away, I threw her on my back and ran the rest of the way to Venlaw. Jasper had arrived just before us.

"I see" Dumbledore said cryptically as Jasper finished up his account of what he had heard.

"If Edward had gone, he probably would have heard more – and he has much more control…"

"I wouldn't have been much help." I replied, "I am sure Sirius is just as skilled in Occlumency. I rely on my extra hearing for too much. You caught his emotions and that tells us as much as his thoughts."

Jasper nodded.

"Can you tell me one thing?" Dumbledore asked, concern clouding his eyes. "How did he look?"

"Terrible – like a man who has been on the run for months… He practically inhaled the food Harry brought him."

"Where are you going Esme?" Carlisle asked as Esme headed to the door.

"I'm going to adopt a stray." She said determinedly as she ran toward town.


	51. Chapter 51

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 51: A Friend of Strays and Hippogriffs

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked upon Esme's hasty return.

"He's distrustful… I suppose it's my scent. I'm going to take some food and see if he'll let me get close." She quickly rushed to the kitchen. I could hear the sound of the fridge banging open, the rattling of containers and opening and closing of lids… We had an incredible amount of food for a household with only one person who actually ate. In less then a minute she was gone again.

Not long after she was back empty handed with a huge smile on her face. "He took the food… He was suspicious at first, but I set it out and stepped back a ways. He sniffed at it a bit, then tested one bite… He must have decided it wasn't poisoned and quickly ate much of it… He seemed to thank me with a bark when he was done, taking the rest with him… I told him I'd come back later."

"You told him what? What did he say?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing, of course… he's a dog."

I saw the image then in her mind. _She, patiently waiting a few yards away while he gobbled down half the food she had brought. He let her come near and scratch behind his ears… "Good boy… You looked so hungry… I'll bring you more scraps later… good boy…"_

"You realize he isn't really a dog?" I said.

"Yes, but I thought he might be a tad more suspicious if I walked up to him and started talking to him like a human." She had a point…

It was almost midnight when she went out again… _This time she had to walk closer to the mountain before she caught his fresh scent. I smelt it through her mind. It wasn't revolting like the wolves were. This was a true dog scent mixed with the familiar order of human…_

"_Good boy…" she said as she sat beside him, stoking his head while he ate. "Poor dog, nobody to take care of you… but maybe you like it better that way… maybe you're an independent dog… but maybe you'd like to visit, hey boy? Maybe you'd like a warm, dry house? We have a big house… a very big house… a castle on the north end of town… big yard, perfect place for a big dog like you…."_

_Just like earlier, when he had eaten a portion of the food, he carried the rest away… but as he turned he gave a friendly series bark that almost sounded like "see you later." Before he ran off into the woods._

We had all stayed up in the library to hear how Esme had made out. She had an incredible instinct for how to be as unthreatening as possible… I wasn't sure either of us would have managed as well. After she finished her story there was a scratching at the door. Esme's face lit up, "I'll bet that's him."

He was a very large black shaggy dog, long in need of some grooming. His coat hung in clumps that were matted and tangled. I didn't imagine he'd had much luck begging for food before now, his appearance being as it was.

He was hesitant as he entered the house, his nose constantly twitching as he rounded the corner… He paused for a moment in the library, not sure what to do, looking up at one of the seats, around at us, and then at the floor. He must have decided the floor would be more acceptable then having a huge, possibly flee-ridden stray on the furniture. He settled on the rug in front of the fire and fell fast asleep.

Esme quietly put out a bowl with water near him and we left him to his rest.

The next morning, Esme dished him up another large helping of leftovers from the fridge, and some fresh baking she had made that morning - blueberry muffins. When he felt the warmth and sensed the freshness of the baking his head swung up in alarm, eyeing her suspiciously again. He took a small bite and held it in his mouth awhile before letting it slip down his throat. He then waited a little while before taking any more. In the end, he ate about half the food set out. Then picking up the plate in his mouth, he walked over to the door and whined.

"Come back soon, old boy." She said as she let him go.

He returned an hour later, with an empty plate and a look of gratitude in his eyes. He must have wondered who these strange people were who smelled dangerous but who fed him and didn't question him when he took his food away on their expensive dinnerware. He curled up again by the fire and slept.

He was visibly more comfortable now and Emmett decided it was time to make friends… _If it means a chance to see the Hippogriff, I'll scratch his belly if I have to..._ They were fast friends.

Dumbledore decided to pay us a visit again that afternoon. Esme brought out tea and a plate of blueberry muffins. Dumbledore poured tea for Bella and himself, and enjoyed one of the muffins.

"Did you have any luck with the stray dog?" he asked Esme, eyes twinkling.

"Yes," she smiled broadly… "He was a little suspicious at first, but after I brought him some food, he seemed to understand I meant no harm… He ended up sleeping by the fire last night." Then she frowned, "It's too bad he doesn't trust us enough to faze back into his human form. We have several beds he could have enjoyed… and I am sure he is in need of a shower…"

"I am sure the rug by the fire is a far cry from what he has had to contend with over the past several months. Since his escape last year, he has been on the run…. Speaking of which, is he here now?"

"No, he headed out about forty minutes ago. He is taking part of his food back to Buckbeak I assume." She replied… 'Though I am sure he must have moved his base closer to here. He is not gone very long."

We heard then a shout from outside. Rushing out we found Emmett tossing a ball out on the lawn and a very confusing large black dog looking at him. He almost had an expression of disbelief on his face, if a dog could have such an expression.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" Esme said in a low warning voice.

"I thought he might like to play." He replied, "You know, fetch? I tried a stick, but he just watched me throw it, then run and get it again and again… so I thought I'd try this ball."

"I don't think he knows that game…" Esme said firmly, hinting at something else. _He's not a real dog, I don't think he wants to play._

"He seriously doesn't know any good tricks…" Emmett grinned at his joke… _I couldn't even get him to dance around in a circle._

Dumbledore had left the entrance way and was making his way over to the dog. He was staring back, agitated with excitement, his tale wagging back and forth. Dumbledore simply bent down and took the big dog's head in his hands and stared into his eyes. "Good to see you." He said. The dog looked quickly between him and the rest of us. There was an almost unperceivable nod from Dumbledore and the dog suddenly hung his head, shaking it side to side, as he barked a series of hackly barks, almost like a laugh. He ran off into the forest then and in a moment returned as a man.

"Hello." He said, "I'm Sirius, though I suppose you already know that." He grinned. He looked only slightly less haggard then he had when Jasper had seen him yesterday. He was a man that had lived off the scraps he could scrounge for months on end, his hair greasy and matted like his fur…His face sallow.

"Yes," Esme said, reaching out both hands to him. He walked forward and took them in a warm greeting. "Welcome to our home."

"Leave it to Dumbledore to associate with the likes of you." He said calmly.

"Perhaps we should take this discussion indoors." Dumbledore suggested.

We all settled in the library, this time Sirius on a chair. Once the introductions were completed he spoke, "So, what brings you here? I wouldn't expect to find a coven of vampires shacked up in a castle outside Hogwarts… Romania or Italy perhaps… but not here."

A few gasps were heard around the room at his easy admittance of our nature. _How does he know we are vampires_? Jasper thought in dismay.

"Dumbledore asked us to come." Carlisle said… "I knew Dumbledore in another time…"

Sirius nodded his head, "Well, Dumbledore, you surprise me. I thought fraternization with dark creatures was something limited to the likes of our common enemy…"

"It wasn't too long ago I hired one who many would consider one of the dark creatures."

Sirius smiled, "And let him into school… I'm not complaining, just surprised."

Bella walked in then, having gone for a nap this afternoon after the late night. Sirius jumped up, staring at her and the rest of us. "But she's… human…"

"She's with me." I felt the annoyance in my voice.

"In what capacity." He eyed me.

"As my fiancée." I stared back.

A slow smile took over his face. "What kind of vampires are these, Dumbledore? They help wizards and live with humans… I would have thought just my presence would have been difficult enough, though in my canine form, I assumed the smell would be less tempting."

"I met Carlisle a long time ago." Dumbledore explained, "In London, in the early 1900s. I came across him one night in an alleyway. A petty thief was attempting to pick my pocket." He chuckled, "he was in for quite a surprise that night. I'm not sure what he would have done with the wizard money, if he had been successful. I was just about to go for my wand and leaving him in a confused stupor when the greater danger showed up, or at least I thought so at the time. He quickly dispatched of the petty criminal, leaving him near a local officer, and returned to check on me. When he came around the corner, I was ready… In the exchange I had touched the coolness of his hand and seen the pallor of his face. I knew what he was… and how to dispatch of him. I was about to release wizards fire on him when I caught the expression on his face. It took me aback. Where I had expected bloodlust, I saw compassion. It was enough to stay my hand.

"He had seen my wand, though… 'I see you are perhaps not as helpless as I thought.' He said as he watched me put it away. I could only guess that he had met a wizard before, otherwise why would he have said that."

Carlisle chuckled, "Albus, old friend, I am afraid you were the first real wizard I had ever run into in my long years… I didn't know what you had, but I sensed it was a threat regardless."

"Well that is interesting." Dumbledore stroked his long beard, "Anyway, we met for drinks – that is drinks for me, and talked… I learned of his transformation and his decision to choose to preserve human life. He learned of my nature – though only because I assumed he already knew."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes, I recall working it out in my head as you spoke… Different pieces of the puzzle finally came together when you said you had almost killed me with your wand… I was very lonely then. I suppose that the Volturi would not have been pleased if they had learned of my indiscretion… but I had been alone for two centuries…"

"We wrote for several years, once Carlisle had returned to America. You had only been visiting, am I right?"

"Yes, actually only in London for a few weeks. I was tracing my roots back to the church my father had built. It, of course, had been long destroyed…"

"It is an interesting twist of fates that brought us to that dark corner on that night." Dumbledore said, deep in thought...

"And so none of you take human life?" Sirius asked.

"Not anymore." I replied, "we live off animal blood."

Sirius laughed, "So then, I was in more danger walking into a den of vampires as a dog then as a human…" he shook his head. "and to think, I was taking precautions…"

"Don't worry," Emmett smiled, "We don't do dog!"

"Do they know about?" Sirius looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, in fact, Jasper saw him the other day…"

"But how?"

"I leant him James' old cloak."

A look of understanding spread across his face, "I wondered where that scent came from. It wasn't there when I entered the cave, then I changed for Harry's visit, but when I changed back to walk them down the mountain, I could smell it near the entrance… then when I met up with Esme I thought I might have been her."

"You must have been very suspicious." She said softly.

"I was… but your cooking smelled just too good – though I wondered what a vampire was doing with food… I thought maybe I had my scents crossed."

"Dumbledore" Jasper started nervously, "Sirius recognized us so quickly, as did you when you met Carlisle… and Snape…" Sirius scowled at the mention of his name, "how is it that none of the others have suspected so far?"

"Sirius, Snape and I have all had prior dealings with vampires… until Carlisle, none of them pleasant… None of the students would have had any contact, nor many of the staff. Our worlds have, for the most part, left each other alone for the past several hundred years, with the exception of Voldemort."

"So, should we be concerned regarding our cover?" Jasper pressed.

"You can trust Sirius and Snape" Dumbledore gave Sirius a stern look, "and I hope you can trust me."

"Of course." Carlisle stated, ending the matter.

"Does Harry know about all this?" Sirius asked.

"No, Harry is unaware as to the true purpose of Carlisle's family's presence here at Hogwarts."

"Which is?"

"To protect Harry during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Thank goodness for that."

"And what of Buckbeak?" Dumbledore asked.

"I moved him to a closer location last night. There was a decent cave about a hundred yards from here. It was a bit more convenient then going back around town."

"Can we meet him?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not certain you'll receive a positive response from him, but we can try."

In moments we were racing through the trees, Bella on my back, Dumbledore on Carlisle's, Sirius in dog form. For once, Emmett beat me to the location, he was so excited.

Buckbeak was even more magnificent in person then he was through Jasper's mind. His head, front legs and wings were like a great eagle, noble and proud, while the rest of his body was that of a great horse. He was taller then any of us at the shoulder and then his head towered above on his feathered neck. He glared down at us with his brilliant orange eyes.

"Hippogriffs are proud creatures. You must pay him respect by bowing very low… Then wait to see if he will allow you to come near. He may not… And be very careful to maintain eye contact… And do not say anything that could be misconstrued as an insult." Sirius advised.

"Why would I dare to insult such a magnificent creature." Emmett gasped in awe. He stepped forward and bowed very low to the ground. Buckbeak scratched at the ground with is front talons in dis-ease.

"He's doing very well, but I imagine he senses you are other then human." Sirius advised. "Go slowly."

Emmett continued to keep eye contact and bowed again. Buckbeak bucked back on his hind legs, shaking his head, then settled, nodding his head in invitation. Emmett moved slowly forward toward him, looking for any hint of discomfort, careful not to break eye contact. Buckbeak seemed to relax as he came forward until Emmett was standing right beside him. He stroked the feathers of his neck and down his body along his wings…

"Thank you, Buckbeak, for the pleasure of stroking your feathers." Emmett said in awe. It was the most incredible thing to watch. It was almost as if Emmett was having a religious experience.

_He's doing so well… He is a bit nervous, but is keeping control… I would love to ride him, but he's not encouraging it. I won't push him today…_

Emmett slowly backed up and joined us where we were standing, and bowed once more. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"That was amazing," Bella exclaimed beside me.

"I think that was a pretty big step for him. Perhaps you can come back and visit tomorrow. He may be more accommodating if we give him time." Sirius advised.

"Is there anything we can bring him?" Emmett asked, "Any particular food he would enjoy?"

"He prefers raw meet."

"I think that can be arranged." Emmett and Jasper grinned at each other. They took off as soon as we left the cave.

"And you are welcome to join us at Venlaw," Esme said to Sirius, "You don't have to sleep on the carpet in front of the fireplace. There are plenty of open rooms – and of course you are welcome to use any of the facilities."

"You are an angel." He said.

If Esme could have blushed, she would have.


	52. Chapter 52

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 52: Bigger Issues than Rita Skeeter

First thing Monday morning I had a spare, so I headed straight to the library, skipping the morning breakfast ritual. I sat in the library reading the N.E.W.T. level potions text while I checked in on my family. Emmett and Jasper were enjoying themselves with Hagrid. They had just received a shipment of little fuzzy creatures and Emmett was trying to figure out how to sneak one back to Venlaw.

"Surely Rose wouldn't mind one of these – it's so fluffy and cute." Emmett said as he cuddled one to his chest.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Rose isn't exactly into fluffy and cute… I would have thought you'd picked that up after 70 plus years… you'd have better luck if it were mechanical."

"But who could resist this?"

"You'd better leave 'em… They don't take kindly to houses – nearly destroy 'em they will." Hagrid boomed, over-hearing the conversation. Jasper laughed at the fallen expression on Emmett face.

I shook my head. Leave it to Emmett… I should probably check his stuff when I get home. We don't need another disaster at Venlaw.

Next Rosalie… she was rolling her eyes through Divination…

"See how Mars is aligned with Saturn… very interesting – and disturbing… Dark times are upon us." Professor Trelawney droned on.

_Dark times are upon us… anyone with half a brain can see that… you have vampires in your school for pete's sake…_

I left when she began her usual mental game of 1001 ways to kill Professor Trelawney before class is over…

Finally, saving the best for last – Bella. She was in Herbology with Carlisle this morning, so I got double duty… Of course I wasn't that concerned about Carlisle.

First I checked through Hermione's eyes, but all I saw was her moving through the castle alone, her thoughts in a jumble…she was upset… It looked like she was moving in the direction of the infirmary. Oh no! What has happened? Where is Bella? She wasn't with Hermione. I flittered to Harry. He was in Herbology with Ron and, oh! There's Bella. She looks okay. It is so frustrating looking through a mind with inferior hearing and smell. I switched to Carlisle…

_Poor girl. I hope Madam Pomfrey can fix Hermoine's burns. That Bobotuber puss is caustic… I am sure she must have second degree burns…_

I paused for a moment to check Bella's vitals through Carlisle. Yes, she was okay… It was definitely Hermione who was not well. I wanted to stay and watch Bella, but I was curious as to what happened to Hermione. She wasn't normally careless or clumsy. I flitted back to her mind again…

_Rita Skeeter… that witch… stupid letter with Bobotuber puss…_

What? Did someone send her a letter that did this to her? I needed to find out more. Could people actually send dangerous letters through owl mail? I needed to know. I rushed up from my seat in the library and went to the infirmary.

A very agitated Hermione Granger was sitting on one of the cots, holding her hands in her lap.

"I'll be right with you in a minute dear," Madam Pomfrey called from down the room, though she didn't look like she was making much of an effort to hurry.

"Hermione, are you all right." I asked.

She turned to watch me walk in. Her face had been fierce with anger and frustration, but then, as I walked in, she burst into tears. "Oh, Edward… That Skeeter woman… It's so horrible…" she sobbed. "They hate me…" She lifted up a huge stack of partially opened mail she had been reading. "This one" she pointed to the letter beside her on the bed. "was covered with Bobotuber puss… now look at my hands." She sobbed… "I shan't be able to hold my wand properly."

I sat down across from her on the cot. "I'm sorry Hermione…" I didn't know what else to say… I could try to find this Skeeter woman. I knew her scent… but what then? I wouldn't kill her as much as I found the thought intriguing.

"Look at this one." She shoved a letter into my hand… It was made from letters that had been cut out of newspaper headlines… it read:

You are a WickEd girl. HaRRy PottEr desErves BetteR. gO Back wherE you cAME from mUggle.

"And there's more… this one says 'Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you…' and that one said" she pointed to the one on the bed "'You deserve to be boiled in frog-spawn…'"

I took the pile from her as she broke into a fresh set of tears. "I… don't even… like…. Harry….." she said between sobs "N-n-not… like that…."

"Hermione, why are you reading these?" I asked. That was the worst thing she could do – not only open them, but continuing to read them over and over. It would only darken her mood and lead to depression.

"B-b-because."

"Don't read these anymore." I looked at her sternly, "Do you understand… they will do you no good."

She didn't look entirely convinced, but she nodded her head.

"Just look at your hands, Hermione… what next?" I thought more to myself. What if one of these letters was destined for Harry? I hadn't considered the possibility that someone could reach him through the mail.

Madam Pomfrey had finally made her way over to Hermione and was bandaging up her hands. She looked suspiciously between the two of us… _Sure, first Harry, then Krum… now Edward… is she into dating champions only._

I frowned at her obvious belief in that Skeeter woman's article. How could she think that of Hermione after knowing her all these years…. Then it struck me, I could hear her thoughts. Madam Pomfrey must not be skilled in Occlumency. I had stopped focusing on the thoughts of the adult witches and wizards after finding I couldn't read many of their minds….hmmm…

"There you go, dear." She said with a slight tone, "I'm sure you'll be fine." She hustled off giving me a pitying look as she left. _She'll chew you up and spit you out dear…_

"So, are you ready to go back to class?" I asked her, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's prejudice. "I can walk you to make sure you are safe…" plus that gave me an excuse to see Bella.

"Oh, thank you, Edward." She threw her arms around my waist. It was a mistake on my part to allow it, but she seemed so relieved that at least one person wasn't accusing her of illicit relationships.

_Oh my, he's cold… and hard… it feels good on my hands though… wait a minute… _She backed up and looked at me suspiciously…_ what are you?_

I had a sinking feeling it wouldn't take her long to figure it out. But I couldn't hide it from her now, and hurrying off wouldn't only make her more suspicious. "Shall we?" I motioned to the door.

Hermione was very quiet as we walked toward her second period class. She had Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid and the Slytherins.

"Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?" I heard one of the Syltherin girls, Pansy, call out to Harry. I took a sideways glance at Hermione to see if she had heard. It was unlikely, as we were still inside the castle. Besides she was too deep in thought. If she had heard, it didn't register.

Hagrid was introducing the class to the Nifflers Emmett and Jasper had helped him unload earlier today. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize her whoever picks the Niffler that digs up the most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a Niffler an' get ready ter set 'em loose."

I watched through Harry as we walked toward the Grand Entrance. Bella took the chain from around her neck, wrapped it around her ring, folded it into a piece of parchment and put it in her bag… We had decided to be open about the relationship, but hadn't made anything official with respect to our engagement, at least not among the students, so she continued to wear the ring around her neck… Close to her heart she had told me once. I smiled at the memory.

"Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" Ron asked excitedly, holding a piece of gold in his hands his Niffler had deposited.

"Yer mum wouldn' be happy, Ron." Hagrid said, grinning, "they wreck houses, Nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot now," he added, pacing around the patch of earth, while the Nifflers continued to dive. "I only buried a hundred coins. Oh there y'are, Hermione!" he noticed our approach.

Harry, Ron and Bella stopped paying attention to their Nefflers to watch her approach. That was, until Ron's Niffler returned to him with another gold coin. He was very anxious to receive them, having never had much money in his life.

While we joined the group, Hagrid wrapped up the class, counting each students gold coins – and advising them it was leprechan's gold which disappears. I looked around the grounds… Something seemed off… I noted Madam Maxime watching from her carriage window, but that wasn't what was bothering me. I had a distinct sense of foreboding, as if someone were watching me or something was going to happen. I reached out with all my senses but there was nothing. Maybe it was Hermione's letter on top of everything else that was going on…

"What yeh don' to her your hands, Hermione?" Hagrid asked with concern. She looked like she was going to break into a fresh set of tears, but taking a deep breath, she managed to tell him the story without a single sob.

"Aaah, don' worry," said Hagrid gently, looking down at her, "I got some o' those letters an' all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou' me mum. 'Yeh're a monster an' yeh should be put down.' 'Yer mother killed innocent people an' if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake.'"

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, as he joined Emmett and Jasper in stacking the Niffler crates over by his cabin wall… only finding there was only one crate left to carry. "They're jus' nutters, Hermione. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

It was the same advice I'd given her, but somehow it meant more coming from Hagrid. I supposed it was the shared experience… or maybe the history between them, but I could see in her mind she had decided that was just the thing to do.

Class was over now, lunch break next… It was a relief to be free just to walk over to Bella's side and wait while she fished out her ring. She paused for a moment, looking at it. She made a movement toward her hand, as if she were going to put it on her left finger. Then wrapping it tight in her hand she sighed.

"Let me." I offered, holding out my hand. She deposited the chain and the ring in it. I took it and carefully reached behind her neck to join the ends of the chain together, pulling her hair out from under it, then bending to press my lips to her hair. I sighed, knowing that was as much as I dared. She smiled up and me and took my hand as we headed back to the castle… Hermione's eyes wide with curiosity as we joined them.

I gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze as we parted by the entrance to the Great Hall. She continued with Hermione, Harry and Ron while I joined Cedric, James, Patrick and Ernie at the Hufflepuff table. "Where were you second period?" Cedric asked… I had missed Herbology, but that wouldn't be a concern.

"Hermione Granger was hurt this morning… some letter coated with Bobotuber puss… I sat with her in the infirmary." I replied.

"Serves her right – the harlot – first Harry, then Krum – and now you if you aren't careful." Ernie said savagely.

"You don't actually believe what that Skeeter woman wrote in the paper, do you?" I asked, "It's a pile of rubbish."

"What about Bella?" Cedric asked. _You'd better not doing anything to hurt her._

"Bella is Hermione's friend and my fia…girlfriend." I replied firmly, "I only checked on Hermione because of their friendship – and because it concerned me to hear of someone getting attacked through the mail like that – can you imagine?"

"That's nothing. I've heard of people sending curses by owl. You need a large envelope though…" Patrick commented.

That brought on a whole other area of concern… Could someone put a death curse on Harry through the mail? "What kind of curses?"

"Nothing too big… mostly things like acne and warts…" He said as he took a bite of his turkey.

Cedric caught the concern in my eye and understanding spread across his face. _You're not worried about Hermione, you're concerned about Harry, aren't you…_

I nodded subtly, pleased that he had figured out this method of communication and relieved he didn't think I was interested in Hermione in any way. He relaxed.

As we finished lunch we all heard from across the hall. "I hate that Skeeter woman!" Hermione burst out savagely, "I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked Dumbledore at our weekly meeting. Hermione had continued to receive piles of hate mail throughout the week. For the most part she ignored them, swiftly depositing them into the fire. However, she couldn't ignore the Howlers which exploded at the Gryffindor table at least once a day shrieking insults at her for the whole Hall to hear… and they weren't pleasant.

"I'm afraid that is a minor irritant in light of the larger issue – however, we could have her mail delivered elsewhere… I'll talk to her about it. It will likely die down shortly."

"She's really got it out for Skeeter now," Bella said, "She's been doing some investigating. She checked with Moody – it doesn't look like Skeeter has an invisibility cloak… but she must be doing something to get on the grounds. The conversation she overheard between Hermione and Krum was at the lake, away from the judges table… I don't think anyone else could have heard… well other then you." She looked around the room.

"Madam Skeeter is a concern, but not the most important concern…" Dumbledore said sternly, "And Hermione would do well to remember that… I will see what I can do to alleviate her discomfort, but there are more important matters…" I had never seen Dumbledore anything other then sympathetic to the plight of his students. His harshness caught me off guard.

"But she could be doing something illegal." Bella insisted.

Dumbledore chuckled, thought the humour didn't meet his eyes. "Of that, I'm quite certain… she is a reporter. She'd lie about her own mother to sell her stories. But she isn't a Death Eater… nor a supporter of Voldemort."

"But the letters" Jasper broke in "Those must be a concern – couldn't someone attack Harry the same way."

"Yes" Dumbledore said methodically, "There are several ways to send something hurtful by owl, but none of them fatal… Still, perhaps it is best of we keep an eye on his packages as well. He doesn't receive much, so that shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Only messages from Sirius" Bella said.

Dumbledore looked over at Sirius then "You aren't compromising yourself, are you?"

"I'm very careful." He replied…

"Listen, as we move toward the final task, I want us to be extra vigilant as far as Harry is concerned. There are too many strange things – Crouch's disappearance… your instincts are good Jasper, I also highly doubt he is simply on sick leave… the positioning of Mars… Bertha Johnson still hasn't shown up… the goblins… things just aren't adding up…"

"Karkaroff's mark." Sirius added.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"Harry mentioned it when he visited. Karkaroff was very insistent on meeting with Snape. Harry had stayed behind and overheard. He pealed up his cloak and showed Snape something on his arm. I can only imagine it was the dark mark."

"Karkaroff is a death eater." Jasper confirmed.

"Was a death eater… he left when Voldemort was defeated… I don't imagine he is too pleased with him now. If their marks are more noticeable, that means Voldemort is getting stronger…" Dumbledore stroked is beard deep in thought. "Karkaroff might want to try to get back in his good graces…"

"Would he make an attempt on Harry's life?" I asked.

"He might – though it would be more likely he'd try to kidnap Harry and take him to Voldemort himself…" Sirius said.

"Very true… Edward, please do what you can to not let Harry out of your sight…"

I nodded…

"Thank you. Well it has been lovely," Dumbledore said, suddenly lighter as if the recent discussion had been nothing more then a pleasant visit down memory lane, and suddenly he was gone.

"I still don't trust that Skeeter woman," Jasper said, "There is something unusual about her. Hermione was right – it is strange how she knows so much."

"Could the grounds be bugged?" Bella asked.

"No, remember – nothing electrical works on the grounds…" Jasper replied "And if she isn't using an invisibility cloak, I'm not sure how else she could get close enough to listen in on a conversation, unless she has your power, Edward."

"She would still have to be close." I replied, "And I doubt it…"

"The easiest way is to hide in plain sight… It's amazing what you can hear when you are a dog." Sirius smiled, "Anyway, Dumbledore is right. Skeeter is an annoyance, but not a danger… We need to focus on protecting Harry."

He was right, of course, but there was a part of me that wanted to defend Hermione. She was a good person, and terribly helpful. It was a shame to see her suffering… The matter occupied much of my mind was I lay beside Bella's sleeping form… Something Sirius had said kept coming back to me – "hide in plain sight"… I said it aloud a few times to see if it helped generate any ideas.

I could see how he had done it. Playing the part of a friendly dog… walking up to people as they conversed. Who would ever have suspected? He must have heard a lot on his journeys, gathered a lot of information.

I felt a bit of a kindred bond with Sirius. He was living as I once had, alone, flitting from place to place – among the darker corners of the earth. The first time had been when I left Carlisle and Esme to live as a normal vampire – feeding on the blood of monsters who would hurt innocents… but I couldn't continue. I became as much of a monster as those I took… then when I had left Bella… when my purpose was gone, when my reason for living no longer in sight. I had travelled from place to place – looking for Victoria – my one last purpose to protect… It had not been an easy life. I was glad Esme had found a way to take him in.

"Hmmm…" I heard Bella mumble. My second favourite part of the night was coming… my favourite now since we had instituted our restrictions… "Edward…. Edward" her voice was suddenly clear and she sat up in bed. "Edward, could Rita Skeeter be a shape shifter?"


	53. Chapter 53

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 53: Secrets

_That's a very good idea_, Jasper exclaimed… He was normally very sensitive about ignoring the conversations around the house, unlike his wife, but he couldn't help hear that. _You know your fiancée is unusually bright for a human._

I smiled, "Jasper says that is a good idea –he's impressed."

She grinned, "So, do you think it's possible."

"Entirely… but as what?" I searched through my memories of the events in question. Unfortunately, when Hagrid and Maxime were meeting in the garden, I had taken Bella off site to make a call to her parents… and to enjoy some alone time… At the lake, I had been focused on Harry's absence, wondering if I should jump back in to find him. However, I also had Bella's memory and she had noted Hermione walking off with Krum… only I couldn't read her mind… "Bella think, when you saw Hermione and Krum walk off together, where there any animals nearby, anything paying particular attention to them?"

Her brow creased as she thought… "Definitely nothing big like a dog… no squirrels or other rodents that I can recall… there were birds in the trees, but nothing suspicious…" She shook her head, "I can't recall anything… I suppose she could be anything, though – even a mouse or something…"

I thought back to my own memory… there was nothing that stood out… nor at the garden. I couldn't recall any animals before I left, other then the fairies… and there were no particular scents. "Sorry, I can't think of anything either… We aren't going to figure this one out tonight… Go back to sleep, Bella…" I gathered her up in my arms and sang to her as she relaxed and let the thoughts drift off, for now anyway.

The next evening we caught up with Hermione before Cedric, Cho and now Viktor joined us in the library. We wanted to run our theory past her. The trick was doing so without giving away what we knew about Sirius.

Hermione was searching through text books for magical methods of surveillance. She was currently reading up on trick objects that could transport the voice to a nearby location…

"This wouldn't work – she would still have to be on the grounds, and Dumbledore wouldn't allow that." She sighed with frustration, slamming the book shut

"Hermione," Bella started, "I was thinking… Viktor turned into a partial shark to save you in the lake… what if Rita Skeeter did something like that?"

"Turned into a shark?" Hermione asked…

"No, just turned into something… like an animal. Something that could be right by you and Victor while you were talking and you wouldn't even have noticed… like a squirrel or a bird…"

"Or an Animagus…" she said excitedly, "Oh, if she is an animagus… and unregistered… I'd have her." She grinned.

"So do you think it's possible?" I asked.

"Absolutely, let me think." I watched in her mind as she recalled her discussion with Viktor. It was difficult watching through her dim memory. It has already begun to fade… and she had been so preoccupied with Harry that she hadn't focused much attention on Viktor or their surroundings. Still I looked for any indication of an animal nearby – even a particularly attentive mouse… I could see nothing through her eyes… she sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't remember any animal in particular that stands out as acting oddly."

"Well, it was an idea." Bella said.

"And a good one, Bella! That might be the answer; I just can't remember seeing anything in particular. But I was so worried about Harry and Ron…" she looked down, closing her eyes again and focusing on the memory… "No nothing."

Cho arrived then, ending the conversation. "Hey guys, how is the studying going?" she asked.

"Good" Hermione answered. "Are you getting nervous about exams yet?"

"Definitely – there is only seven weeks left…"

"I know – I have been trying to get Ron and Harry to come and review with me, but they don't seem too worried about it."

"Harry might come?" I twigged to Cho's possible interest, though it was fleeting. Still there were possibilities.

"Not likely" Hermione rolled her eyes, "He just doesn't take things seriously!"

I smiled at how true that was. It was frustrating to watch the person I was supposed to be protecting putting off his preparation until the last minute.

"Bella, that is a really pretty ring." Cho noted eyeing her engagement ring on the chain around her neck. "Is it a family heirloom?"

"Um…. Yes…" she blushed. Hermione eyed her suspiciously.

"Say, Cho – I finished the last text you leant me. I must say, I really appreciate all your notes in the margins. They are so helpful." I jumped in, trying to deflect the conversation.

"Thanks, Edward – I was worried you would think I was disorganized, or that I had ruined the book."

"Absolutely not – it makes it better…" I replied. "I only wish you had already taken 6th year. I need help, especially in Potions." Actually I only needed help in Potions. On the surface it seemed so straight forward – a drop of beetle juice, a pinch of eye of newt, mix in some dragon blood and you should have your potion. But it was much more complicated then I had given it credit for. There were thousands of possible variables that could affect the outcome of the potion – temperature, barometric pressure, moisture in the air… not to mention my lack of actual magical ability that was a necessary additive to so many of the potions.

"Edward – I actually did start reading the 6th year text over the Christmas break. You can borrow it if you like."

"That would be great.!" I replied.

"I'll run and get it now." She said…

While she was gone, Viktor and Cedric showed up. They must have met up outside in the hall as they walked in together laughing… I hadn't seen Viktor laugh – it was a surprising development. However, when he saw Hermione, he immediately sobered up and quickly sat down.

_I vonder, is it true vwat they say about her and Harry? She doesn't show him enny signs of affection… but they have been friends vor sometime. Maybe in the past?_ He worried over her affections as I had so often over Bella's feelings for Jacob. He hesitantly looked up at her from his book that I suspected he wasn't really reading. When she glanced at him, he quickly looked back down.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Hermione… is Cho coming?" Cedric greeted us. Viktor simply nodded his head.

"She was just here – she went upstairs to get her 6th year Potions text." I said eagerly.

"But she's fifth year…" Cedric was confused.

"Yes, but she started reading the next year and made notes in the margins."

"Wow…" _quite studious… like Bella…_ he mentally sighed. I didn't bother me nearly as much as it had, now that he understood that Bella and I were engaged, but still, it bothered me a little.

"Here it is." Cho said with a flourish as she set the text down on the table and reclaimed her seat.

"Thanks a lot, Cho…"

"Not a problem" she smiled… I smiled back. _He really does have the most amazing smile… Bella is so lucky… And such a nice guy – and brave…_ I was very glad Bella couldn't hear the mental longing in Cho's mind either. We had also come a long way. She was a good friend, but it would be no more then that. She knew it, but it hadn't changed her perception of me. That was unfortunate.

We settled down to our studies then – most of us that is. Viktor didn't turn a page for ten minutes and then, only when Hermione looked over at him. I very much doubted he was focusing any of his attention on 'The Purposes and Properties of the Exoskeleton of Locusts."…Especially since it appeared to be upside down.

I suppose I wasn't in much better shape. Though I was actually reading the Potions text Cho had given me, part of mind was noting the way the light in the library played upon the multiple tones in Bella's hair, the way her full bottom lip pouted out slightly when she was deep in thought, the crease between her brows. At some point I took her hand and revelled in the warmth of it as I sat beside her reading, drawing small circles with my thumb. Every so often, she would look up from her book and give me small smile and when she did that, she would unconsciously reach for her ring with her other hand and run her finger around its circular shape. I would smile back and give her hand a carefully calibrated gentle squeeze. It was a relief to be able to enjoy such simple expressions of our love.

The evening ended abruptly when Viktor jumped up. "I need to go!" he exclaimed and quickly set down his book on a nearby table as he rushed out the door. Hermione looked after him in surprise at his departure. _What is with him?_ She wondered… then shrugged and went back to her reading.

"Actually, I should head back to my house too," Cho said. "Tomorrow night, same time, same place?"

"Absolutely." Hermione replied…

"Great." Cho smiled. _If it wasn't for Edward coming, I might never have gotten to know Hermione… or Bella either… And Edward is a good friend._ She was grateful.

"Oh, and here." I handed out the textbook.

"You can keep it until you finish reading it." She said.

"Oh, I, ah… already finished it."

"Wow, you are a fast reader." She remarked. "Are you sure you don't want to make notes or anything?"

"Um…" I realized I was doing a poor job of being a normal teenager. It was easier here to forget, since the only normal one was Bella. "I have a photographic memory." I explained.

"That must be really nice." She said, taking the book. "Well, good night." She said with a wave.

"Hey Edward," Cedric started as he watched her go, "I think I'll head out too… Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." I replied. I searched his mind for what he might possibly want to talk about, but it would seem he had learned Alice's trick. He was mentally singing the Hogwarts school song loudly to the tune of God Save the Queen.

I gave Bella's hand a quick squeeze and followed him down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, near the kitchens, he stopped.

"Edward, I know you can read minds… can you tell me – what does Cho think of me?" he asked very suddenly and then looked down in embarrassment.

He caught me off guard. This wasn't what I had expected. I had heard no hint of it in his mind, though I had been a little more preoccupied with Bella. I searched his mind now and realized his question was a curiosity – the beginning of attraction.

"I'm sorry, Cedric… I haven't noted any particular thought with respect to you – though I can only see what someone is thinking at the moment." I replied, "I would have to ask her or have someone ask her to force her to think about it before I could know anything for certain."

"Oh, okay…" he smiled with a touch of chagrin. "Well, never mind then… it was just a thought… see you tomorrow."

"See you Cedric." I waved and walked back up the stairs. If it weren't for the fact that I had already considered setting up Cho with Harry, I might have thought of the match. I could see it… but maybe it wasn't meant to be. Besides, I hadn't had much success with match making after Angela and Ben. Maybe I should just leave it to the fates, or chance, or Providence – whatever it was that brought people together.

I heard Bella and Hermione's hushed whispers as I walked down the hall toward the library…

"So, Bella, you and Edward are pretty serious aren't you?"

I quickly looked into Hermione's mind so I could fully appreciate the blush I knew would be spreading across Bella's cheeks. Ah yes, there it was. I smiled.

"Yes," she replied…

"And he's not human, is he?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Bella looked up at her in alarm. And then eyed the book Hermione was reading. What had she been reading? I hadn't even noticed. It was open when we arrived at the library – the other book on methods of magical surveillance on top of it…

"Look Bella. Seeing as you aren't magical, but Edward is somehow able to find the strength to perform some of the magical spells… the strength and speed he has exhibited in the tasks… and he is cold to the touch and his body is hard like granite… he doesn't eat… his ability to retain information… And he seems to hear everything that goes on around here… It took me longer then it should have to figure out."

Bella gulped. She looked very nervous.

"And that ring around your neck is more then a simple family heirloom. You are more then just dating aren't you?" Again, it wasn't really a question.

Bella nodded…

Hermione grinned, reaching across the table, "I'm so happy for you," she managed to almost squeal in a whisper. "Bella… I really am."

"But, aren't you going to tell me how dangerous it is."

"You were together before you arrived at Hogwarts, and Edward has done nothing to make me think he would do otherwise. There are stories of… their kind… who are good." She smiled, pushing over the book, pointing down at the page.

Bella smiled as she read it, "I read that one on-line once… when I first met Edward."

I glanced at the book through Hermione's eyes. It was the book on Vampires I had taken out when I first arrived at Hogwarts. And the story – was a legend based upon Carlisle when he was first visiting the Volturi. So, she knew… she knew everything. This should have shocked me, but instead it was a relief. Somehow I knew Hermione wouldn't betray our confidence.

We settled into an easy routine for the rest of the semester, the six of us meeting every evening to study and visit; Viktor constantly vigilant for any attention from Hermione, Cedric was becoming more and more curious about the possibilities of Cho, Cho happy to be a part of out little group and, especially, her friendship with Hermione and myself, and Bella and I simply enjoying being together. Hermione said nothing more about our relationship or about me being a vampire. She had taken it in stride almost as casually as Bella had. She really was a remarkable witch.


	54. Chapter 54

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 54: Mr. Crouch

We had made it to the end of the next semester and the Easter break, and were rounding the corner to the end of the year. It was the last week in May and we were supposed to receive our final instructions for the Triwizard Tournament. And still, we hadn't solved the concern about Mr. Crouch, we hadn't figured out what, if anything, Rita Skeeter could change into and we still had no idea who was out to get Harry.

"Mr. Bagman will be meeting with the champions tonight," Dumbledore advised as he caught me just outside the Great Hall, "You are to go to the Quidditch pitch at nine o'clock… but please keep an eye on Harry." He looked more concerned then I was used to.

I returned to Hogwarts at eight, after convincing Bella to remain at Venlaw. She was insisting on coming along, but this was one time I really wanted to know she was safe. She finally relented when I told her that it was just the champions who were meeting. I waited just a few steps down to the Hufflepuff Common room, listening for Harry, so I could walk with him… He had become remarkably warmer once he was convinced I was dating Bella and had no interest in Cho, other then as a close friend. However, that didn't mean we were friends.

It was half past eight when Harry emerged from the marble staircase. I rushed up the few steps to meet him and walk across to the Grand Entrance. I tried to make conversation as we walked… "What d'you reckon it's going to be?" I asked him as we left the castle. The question sounded forced in my own ears, so I tried to cover, "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels, she reckons we've got to find treasure." It was a fairly safe lie. It wasn't like Harry was going to ask her.

"That wouldn't be too bad," he replied, not offering any more… So much for my attempt at conversation. We walked in silence the rest of the way across the dark grounds to the Quidditch stadium. I constantly scanned the grounds as we walked, looking for any hint of a threat. It seemed odd that we would meet at such a location so late at night. I worried that it might be a trap.

Harry led us through a gap in the stands and walked out onto the pitch… It was unlike we'd seen it during the exhibition game earlier in the year. "What've they done to it?" I asked as I surveyed the once large expanse of smooth flat lawn. It now looked like someone had constructed long low walls all over it, twisting and criss-crossing in every direction.

"They're hedges!" said Harry as he bent over to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" we heard the cheery voice of Ludo Bagman, who was standing in the middle of the pitch with Krum and Fleur. We climbed over the hedges as we made our way out to meet with them. I noted that Fleur was particularly warm toward Harry. Her thoughts betrayed her appreciation for his rescue of her sister during the second task. I began to rethink the security of my lie…

"Well, what d'you think?" Ludo asked happily as we approached, "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty-foot high. Don't worry." He noticed the scowl on Harry's face and likely the one on mine as I recalled the wondrous game that could, in no way, be played on the field as it stood now. "you'll have your Quidditch pitch back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

We looked around for a moment… the hedges did seem to form some sort of pattern, or path… Krum said it as it dawned on me what it was, "Maze" he grunted.

"That's right!" Ludo exclaimed, "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" asked Fleur.

"There will be obstacles." Ludo continued so enthusiastically he was almost jumping up and down in excitement, "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken… all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Harry and I, "Then Mr. Krum will enter… then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

I wondered what Hagrid would be bringing in for this… I could only imagine what he would consider to be safe and fun for high school students to encounter alone in a maze… With my luck, there would be more dragons.

"Very well… if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

I walked out with Harry, though he was deep in thought and keeping pace with him felt a bit forced. Ludo quickly caught up with us though. I sensed he was about to pull Harry aside. I looked around for a spot I could watch from. There wasn't much but the trees and shrubbery around the front entrance… unless I went the other way toward the forest and watched from there…

But then Viktor Krum walked up behind us and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Could I haff a vord?" he asked. I quickly searched his mind to find there was nothing malicious in his request… I smiled as I realized it was only another awkward teenage moment. Ah, well, I should probably stick around to keep watch over Harry.

"Yeah, all right." Harry replied. I kept walking until I got to the first large shrub. In the daylight it wouldn't have provided much cover, but with the darkness of night falling and the light from the entrance blinding anyone walking toward me, it would do.

"Vill you valk with me?" he asked Harry.

"OK" Harry replied curiously.

Ludo, who had been just about to approach Harry tried to stop them "I'll wait for you, Harry, shall I?"

"No, it's OK, Mr. Bagman" Harry replied. "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks."

Mr. Bagman walked right past me muttering something about Harry not being prepared and ungrateful for his help… I watched as Krum and Harry continued on, but instead of walking toward the Durmstrang ship as I had anticipated, Krum led him toward the Forest. I frowned, I should have hidden out there…

"What're we going this way for?" Harry asked… they had continued walking past Hagrid's Hut and the Beauxbaton carriage… I crept along the castle wall, finding a new shrub or tree to hide behind as I went. This would have been so much easier if I had gone to the forest… but I was stuck now. There was no way to sneak out that way without looking suspicious.

"Don't vont to be overheard." Krum replied, recalling the last conversation he'd had with Hermione had ended up in the Daily Prophet. I quickly searched his memory of the recollection to see if I could find anything out of place or interesting that might have been Rita in an alternate shape. I noted nothing.

When they had reached a patch of ground a considerable distance from the castle, Krum stopped and turned to face Harry. "I vant to know vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny." His eyes glowered as he stared down at Harry.

"Nothing." Harry replied, his voice marked with surprise.

Krum glowered even more. He didn't believe Harry.

"We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up."

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often." Krum said suspiciously.

"Yeah, because we're friends."

"You haff never… you haff not…"

"No." Harry said very firmly… I smiled at the wonder in his mind at having this conversation with someone he viewed as a celebrity, a star…

Krum cheered up considerably, now convinced that Harry was telling the truth… He paused looking for something else to say… to somehow end the conversation on a high note… "You fly very well. I vos votching at the first task."

"Thanks" Harry grinned, "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really-"

But then something moved in the trees behind Krum. I desperately wished I had chosen the forest path. I got up from my crouch and began moving closer, staying low, prepared to sprint if need be, though I didn't know how helpful I could be if it were a wizard bent on doing Harry harm.

Harry reached out and grabbed Krum by the arm, pulling him away from the movement.

"Vot is it?"

Harry shook his head and stared back at the place. I saw him slip his hand into his robes… likely to weld his wand… I suddenly did the same. It wasn't a natural response to danger as it had been for Harry. In the next moment a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. I was three quarters of the way across the lawn in a lightening fast sprint, when I saw it was Mr. Crouch. I flattened to the ground in hopes I hadn't been seen, then crept back to the nearest bush. Once sure I was out of sight, I peered out at the scene before me.

Mr. Crouch was standing unsteadily in front of Harry and Viktor. He looked like he had been travelling for days, and not in comfort. His clothes were filthy, his pants torn, ripped and bloody… he hadn't shaved for some time and his hair was unkempt. He face was haggard and weary… However, even more concerning was his behaviour. He was muttering and making odd gestures as if carrying on a conversation with some unknown entity… He was exhibiting signs of dementia or hallucinations… both of which could be caused by stress.

'Vosn't he a judge?" Krum said, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Harry nodded and then hesitantly moved toward Mr. Crouch. I wished I could grab him and pull him back. Mr. Crouch was not in his right mind… he was mumbling about some long past conversation, "… and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Drumstrang students who will be attending the Tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve…"

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked cautiously.

"… and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's brining, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…" his eyes bulged as he stared at the tree waiting for a response. He staggered sideways, then and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch? Are you all right?" Harry asked loudly. He looked between him and Krum and back again.

"Vot is wrong with him?" Krum asked.

"No idea. Listen you'd better go and get someone-"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized Harry's robes, not letting him go, dragging him closer… I made it half way across the lawn this time before assessing that he was in no immediate danger. 'I need… see… Dumbledore…"

"OK," Harry replied, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"

I was torn… should I get Dumbledore myself, or stay and keep an eye on Harry. So much could happen in such little time… Where was Alice? Couldn't she see all this?

"I've done… stupid… thing…" Mr. Crouch panted, his eyes rolling and bulging… He was completely insane… "Must… tell… Dumbledore…"

"Get up, Mr. Crouch." Harry spoke very loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

"Who… you?" he whispered. He seemed to be more lucid. I snuck back under cover.

"I'm a student at the school." Harry explained… He looked back at Krum for some assistance, but Krum was completely freaked out by Mr. Crouch's appearance…

"You're not… his?" Mr. Crouch whispered, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Harry, completely unaware of what he meant by the question.

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right." Harry replied, still confused.

He pulled harder on Harry's cloaks then, pulling him closer. I almost made it all the way across the lawn this time… "Warn… Dumbledore…" I heard before I reached them and hit the ground realizing it was simply a warning.

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me." Harry said, "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him…"

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr and Mrs Fudge." He had become completely incoherent again after his lucidity only a moment earlier. However, he had released Harry, so I quickly snuck back behind my bush.

"You stay here with him!" Harry ordered Krum, "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is-"

"He is mad!" Krum objected, staring down at Mr. Crouch who continued to prattle on as if he were giving orders to the tree.

"Just stay with him." Harry said as he got up to leave. This alerted Mr. Crouch who again seized Harry and pulled him closer. This time I stayed in my place.

"Don't… leave…me!" he whispered, "I… escaped… must warn… must tell… see Dumbledore… my fault… all my fault… Bertha… dead….all my fault… my son… my fault…tell Dumbledore…Harry Potter… the Dark Lord… stronger…Harry Potter…"

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!" Harry said, looking at Krum furiously, "Help me, will you?"

Very slowly, Krum moved forward and squatted down next to Mr. Crouch.

"Just keep him here." Harry ordered, "I'll be back with Dumbledore."

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him.

It was only after he left that I thought I could have "casually" walked to Hagrids and upon seeing them gone to help. I had been so concerned with watching and keeping Harry safe, that I hadn't thought of a way to get over there inconspicuously… I suppose, a student walking over to Hagrids at this late hour was bound to be conspicuous. Perhaps it was for the best I stayed where I was.

I watched Harry walk safely up to the castle, then watch through is eyes as he went to find Dumbledore... Then I heard a thunk. I turned to see Krum had disappeared from view… I ran over and crouched down, checking his vitals. He was alive, but out cold and Mr. Crouch was no where to be seen. Had he attacked Krum? It seemed unlikely. He hadn't attacked Harry the entire time he had conversed with him. Why would he have attacked Krum now… Regardless he couldn't have gotten far.

I combed the area for his mumbling voice, but it was silent, save for the unconscious thoughts of Viktor. I breathed in. I could still smell his scent, but it was all over the place. I crept forward, staying low to the ground. He must have been stumbling through the woods for some time, his scent left no distinguishable trail. In fact, it was almost as if he were still nearby. In his state, he couldn't have gotten far… and he couldn't apparate out – I had read that much in Hogwarts a History. There was only one spot Dumbledore knew of. Would Mr. Crouch?

As I crept further into the forest his scent faded. I circled a parameter around the area of the encounter… still no recent trail. Then I caught the scent of Professor Moody. Was he nearby? If so, I should find a hiding place. With a body out cold and another missing, it was not a good time to be found wandering the grounds late at night. Dumbledore would have a difficult time defending that without blowing our cover.

I quickly ran back to my bush and waited. It wasn't long before Harry returned with Dumbledore…

"What did Mr. Crouch say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as they left the castle.

"Said he wants to warn you… said he's done something terrible…he mentioned his son…and Bertha Jorkins…and – and Voldemort… something about Voldemort getting stronger…"

"Indeed" said Dumbledore. He was walking very quickly across the lawn.

"He's not acting normally." Harry said as he ran to keep up, "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you… I left him with Viktor Krum."

"You did?" Dumbledore said sharply and quickened his pace. 'Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No" Harry said, "Krum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the Forest-"

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked

"Over here." Harry lead to the spot the encounter had taken place. His mind was confused as he reached the spot, hearing no voices and seeing no bodies.

"Viktor?" Harry shouted.

There was no answer.

"They were here." Harry said, "They were definitely somewhere around here…"

"Lumos" Dumbledore said, lighting his wand. They searched the area quickly, finding Krum lying on the ground, unconscious as I had seen him. Dumbledore bent over to check him… "Stunned" he said softly.

"Should I go and get someone? Madam Pomfrey?" Harry suggested.

"No" Dumbledore replied swiftly, "Stay here."

He raised his wand in the air and pointed it at Hagrid's hut… A silvery dart shot out and swept over the trees. Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again… "Enervate." He said, pointing his wand at Krum.

Krum opened his eyes, looking dazed. He tried to rise, but Dumbledore held him down to recover. "He attacked me!" Krum muttered… "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment." Dumbledore said.

Hagrid had left his hut soon after the silvery dart had reached it. It must have been some sort of magical signal. He arrived quickly with Fang on tow, carrying a crossbow. "Professor Dumbledore! Harry – what the-"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore stated calmly but with urgency, "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody-"

"No need, Dumbledore" he said as he limped toward them, "I'm here… Damn leg. Would've been here quicker… what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch-"

I barely contained the growl at the obvious lie. He had been in the trees when I had quickly surveyed the area… I had caught his scent. And just now he hadn't come from the castle. He had walked out from the trees a little ways away and approached them… He was hiding something, but what… Could it have been him who attacked Viktor?

"Crouch?" Hagrid said blankly

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" Dumbledore ordered sharply.

"Oh yeah… right y'are, Professor…" said Hagrid and he ran off into the dark trees with Fang on his heals.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is." Dumbledore said to Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm on it." Growled Moody, thought in his mental voice was the sound malicious glee. He pulled out his wand and limped off into the woods.

There was little more said until Hagrid returned with Karkaroff. He was wearing his sleek silver furs but looked very upset. "What is this?" he demanded, "What is going on?"

"I vos attacked!" Krum said as he sat up, rubbing his head, "Mr. Crouch or votever his name-"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor" Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff was livid. He glared between Dumbledore and Hagrid has he cried out.

"Treachery! It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretences, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the Tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences – here's what I think of you!"

He spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In a move almost as swift as a vampire's Hagrid had him by the front of his furs, lifting him and slamming him into a nearby tree.

"Apologise!" Hagrid snarled. Emmett would have been impressed. Karkaroff was gasping for breath.

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted in warning. He removed his giant hand and Karkaroff slid down the trunk to the ground. "Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid." Dumbledore ordered.

Hagrid glared at Karkaroff where he sat against the tree, covered in the leaves and small twigs he had cleared as he slid down the trunk. "Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster…"

"You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid." Dumbledore repeated firmly, "Take him right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Harry – I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do – any owls you might want to send – they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er – yes" said Harry as he wondered… _How did Dumbledore know that I was thinking of sending Pigwidgeon straight to Sirius, to tell him what just happened?_

"I'll leave Fang with yeh, Headmaster." Hagrid said, still glaring at Karkaroff. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Harry."

They marched past me up to the castle. I stayed hidden behind my bush as I watched Harry return to his dorm through his eyes. I didn't leave his mind until he was in the common room with Hermione and Ron. Then I turned back to the scene in the trees.

Karkaroff had already taken a hold of Krum, helping him to his feet and walking him toward the Dumstrang ship, grumbling the entire time about cheating and the tournament being fixed…

There was a moment when Dumbledore was alone in the clearing by the trees. Moody was out in the forest somewhere and it was just him. He looked toward the trees where Moody had disappeared and then back toward me.

_Edward, go back to Venlaw. There is much to discuss and here is not the place. Ensure you are seen by no one – not even those I trust…_

I quickly ran too fast for human eyes back to the fireplace and returned to Venlaw.

* * *

_**Note: Thank you for following this story! And a special thanks to all of you who've provided reviews. We're on the back stretch – getting close to the final task. I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who are hanging in there. I know this is a bit long for a fan fiction. I suppose I'm just a bit long winded! **__**But I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'll have more chapters up next week. ~ Erica :-)**_


	55. Chapter 55

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 55: Just When Things Couldn't Get Worse

"Alice, where were y-" I started to ask as I stepped out of the fireplace. I was surprised to see the entire family sitting in the library, including Bella and Sirius. Alice was in a trance. In a moment she snapped out of it. "They're coming, Edward…" she said, stress stretched across her face like a tight wineskin… the shadows under her eyes a dark purple.

"Who? Who is coming?" but then I saw it in her mind… The same ominous hooded figures she had seen only a few months ago, only this time there were more… Jane, Felix Demetri, Alec, a few I didn't recognize and one was Aro. I gasped. "But he never leaves Voltaire.. .and he never comes alone."

"We've been trying to figure it out, Edward." Carlisle explained, "It doesn't make sense. Aro never would come unless they are bent on destruction."

"And if he was planning to destroy us the others would be with him…" Jasper added. "Aro coming, on his own… There is no scenario I can imagine that would precipitate this type of response."

"Could it be a trap – to confuse Alice? Surely they would know we would see them coming."

"No. Alice saw Caius and Marcus clearly at Voltaire. This is just Aro."

"Would he try to hide this from them?" I asked… It was our only chance.

"He never has before." Carlisle said, "Not that I know of."

"Then wh-" I started to say as Dumbledore arrived in the fireplace.

"We've had quite a night… quite a night indeed." He said as he stepped into the library.

Esme got up to make tea. "No dear, not tonight… matters are too urgent."

My family looked back at me in confusion. "They won't be here right away," Alice explained, "Not for at least a week. Aro's only just made the decision. He hasn't even finalized his group. The number keeps on changing."

Dumbledore stared back at her, just as confused.

"Mr. Crouch returned tonight." I explained to my family. "He came out of the trees at Harry and Krum as they were talking… He was insane… mumbling about needing to talk to Dumbledore, and his mistake… Then he and Krum were attacked while Harry went to get Dumbledore. Now Crouch is missing… I thought you would have seen it, Alice… I wondered where you were – but I can see now what happened."

"It must have been the vision of the Volturi." She looked apologetic, "It was so strong, it would have clouded out anything else."

"The Volturi are coming back" Carlisle quickly explained to Dumbledore.

"Well then, we may need something a bit stronger then tea." Dumbledore said, as he sat in a nearby chair, looking much older and more ragged then I'd ever seen him. Esme retrieved an old bottle of something that had been left behind by the proprietors and poured a glass for Dumbledore. He took a sip and turn his weary face toward me. "First, Edward – can you tell me what happened tonight."

"I can tell you… but it might be more instructive for you to see for yourself. You said you are able to use legilimency… It might be useful for you to use it now…" I allowed. It wouldn't be pleasant I knew. It had felt terribly intrusive when Snape had done it, but it was likely the most expedient way to share the knowledge. Plus then he would get the full picture in crystal clarity…

"Are you certain," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes…"

I saw, with a flash, the entire night play out before my eyes as though I was experiencing it again. It was quick, and yet harsh… and when he was done, which was only after a few seconds, he sat back, deep in thought.

"And so, Moody was there." He said, pondering, conflicting emotions crossing his eyes.

"Yes… In hindsight I probably should have gone to Harry earlier, protected him. I could have carried Mr. Crouch to the castle…"

"No, no, no… Whoever attacked Krum and took Crouch, they would have come for you. I am certain of that. What is concerning is who that could be…"

"Do you suppose they might have seen me running across the field?" I asked. The thought had occurred to me much after the entire incident had occurred…

"No. It was quite dark. If I hadn't known you were in the area, I never would have guessed. You could have been standing upright on the grass only a few feet from me and I wouldn't have seen you… I very much doubt whoever did this had the eyes to see you speeding across the field as fast as you are…"

"Even Moody and his magical eye?" I dared to ask.

"Even him" Dumbledore conceded.

"This is very disturbing" Sirius commented. "Harry should know better then to wander off like that… I'll have to send him a letter."

"Just be careful." Dumbledore said, "Don't send it from here. We can't afford for your cover to be blown now."

"Of course. I'll send it by owl from the cave."

"Edward… I must ask you to keep a very careful watch on Harry. I am very concerned as we move toward the third task that something terrible is going to happen…"

"Of course, Dumbledore." I replied. What else would I do? This was my purpose, my task. This was why we were here.

"And now, about the Volturi." Dumbledore looked to Carlisle. "What are we to do about that?"

"Alice thinks it will be at least week before they arrive. The timing is still uncertain. It seems Aro has decided to come with a contingent of the guard, but who and how many has yet to be seen. It would seem that he has not told his brothers of his plans, otherwise I am certain they would be with him."

"That could be a good thing." Jasper said, "If he comes alone, it could be a warning – or he could be curious…"

"True" I provided, "But I am certain he will not be pleased to see Bella still human."

"Perhaps we could make an arrangement that would suit both our purposes. Your family could move on campus, remaining hidden from the Volturi, which also provides for you to be closer to keep an eye on Harry."

"It could work" Jasper provided.

"How exactly" Emmett spoke up for the first time… _I'm not sleeping in a boys dorm…_

"I can provide accommodations in the Headmasters Quarters… They are spacious and, I believe, would provide for enough space."

"But, Dumbledore, the Volturi…" Alice worried, "when they arrive…the house… they'll pick up our scents and know we were here recently."

"I think I can provide some magic that will at least dilute the scent – make it appear as though you moved sometime ago… and we can bring in some workers to finish the renovations… that would provide a cover story."

Alice paused, considering… "I can't see the results of that decision. There are still too many decisions before that…"

"But I think it might work" Jasper allowed.

"We'll have to pack up all our stuff though." Alice sighed, "Everything will get so wrinkled."

"I don't think we'll be going to any balls in the near future." Rosalie pointed out.

"And what about the goblins?" Jasper asked.

We all looked back at him in shock. "They are back…" he explained, "I overheard them speaking with Ludo in town. They are very anxious… I got more of the conversation this time… They were asking about Crouch and whether he would be available to judge the last task. It seems they were very insistent about it… They told Ludo not to try to pull one over on them…"

"Could Ludo have been the one to attack?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Dumbledore provided, "But at this point I'm not sure what to think. He was there tonight. It would not have taken much for him to circle around through the forest…" He sighed heavily, "It is a more likely possibility then Moody – perhaps under an Imperius curse. Moody might have seen him and tracked him to the site."

"And the scent?" I asked.

"If someone wanted to attack and cover their tracks, they could stun from afar and levitate them to a new location… it would be easy enough…"

Dumbledore had a good point. If someone was trying to hide their tracks, would they be foolish enough to leave their scent? Would someone like Moody even consider that? Would any human? "And what about Snape?" I asked.

"Snape met up with Harry in the castle… delayed him actually… but there is no way he could have made it outside before me."

"Are you sure?" Sirius glared.

"Right now, I am not certain of anything. It could have been Madame Maxime for all I know." He sighed. For the second time tonight he surprised me. He always seems so certain, so sure of himself.

We all sat in silence for a long moment. It was so much to take in all at once…so much to process. I looked over at Bella to see how she was handling all this. She seemed uneasy, concern written across her face – and more… She was thinking, considering… I knew there was a discussion coming later.

"Maybe you were right." She said to me when we had returned to our room for the night. Dumbledore had long left to return to Hogwarts and deal with the fall out there and everyone else had headed off to their rooms, "Maybe we should go to a Justice of the Peace. Then we would be married, we wouldn't have to wait, and you could change me…"

"Bella," I sighed… it was what I wanted, but not like this, "I won't have you marrying me just because you are afraid of the alternative."

"I'll never marry you because I am afraid of the alternative – but I would choose to do it now because it is prudent." She said defiantly, "I'd marry you anyway…"

"Bella… now? We would have a day or two, at most maybe a week as husband and wife before we are stuck at Hogwarts… and then the Volturi and the Third Task to prepare for. That isn't how I pictured our first weeks together – over shadowed by stress."

"I didn't either." She exclaimed, "But maybe it would be for the best…"

"We'll be safe at Hogwarts. They can't find us there." I pulled her into my embrace.

"I hope so." She clung to me with what I imagined was all her strength. I bent my head to kiss the top of her head, breathing in her scent… We just stood like that for a moment, as if we could somehow will the danger away by holding to each other. But we couldn't. It would come and all we could do was prepare.

"Alice is already packing." I murmured after a moment as I heard her ordering Jasper around their room…

"I suppose it would be better to go sooner rather then later." She sighed, "At least then our scents will have more time to dissipate."

The rest of the house was alive with activity. Whether the same idea occurred to them or they heard Bella, it seemed we would be prepared to move to Hogwarts by the morning. I decided I would pack our things while Bella slept.

The procession of moving the boxes, suitcases and trunks the next morning was almost comical. A stream of packages were lined up from the Fireplace. Alice must have gotten an early start – there were only 5 suitcases, 2 trunks and 3 boxes of her things left to move. If anyone other then a wizard, or now us, had seen the line up, they would have found it humorous.

"Dumbledore wants us to have it all moved into his quarters before the students start waking... Not that we need to keep this a secret, but he wants to avoid too many questions…"Alice huffed as she pulled another large suitcase to the fireplace. "You know, this is convenient, but it is still a pain moving again."

"It wouldn't be so difficult if you brought along less stuff." I smiled at her.

_You're telling me…_ Jasper rolled his eyes as he walked past with a trunk.

Rosalie and Emmett had already moved all their belongings. They had started not long after Bella went to bed. Esme and Carlisle were next. I had all out things piled at the top of the landing. We had everything moved over by 6 am, well before the school came alive with movement.

Bella had woken with surprise. When she opened her eyes, the room was empty of all our things, only leaving the furniture that had been there when we arrived, and a small pile consisting of a pair of jeans, undergarments and a t-shirt for Bella. I knew that is what she'd prefer.

"What is going on Edward?" she asked.

"We're all moved over to Hogwarts" I explained, "The only thing left to move is you."

"What? You did everything during the night? I could have helped."

"You needed sleep" I pointed out frowning.

"No, I could have helped today…"

"Dumbledore suggested we get everything done while the students were asleep – to avoid too many questions."

"Oh" she replied, accepting my partial truth.

"So, once you're dressed, we can move over there… you can get freshened up over at the Hogwarts…"

We all gathered for one last look at the library that we'd spent so many hours in over the year. I wondered if we'd get a chance to return. For some reason I suspected this would be the last look we took of Venlaw for sometime.

"Well, Sirius… I guess this is good bye"

"For now" he smiled, "I'll keep an eye on the contractors for you."

"I'm so sorry you won't have a soft bed to sleep on." Esme said, giving him a warm hug.

"My dear." He said, bending to kiss her hand, "you have shown me more hospitality then I have ever come close to deserving… Much more and I might become soft." He chuckled. Then he straightened looking Carlisle in the eye, "Thank you, Carlisle... I'll stay here and help Dumbledore prepare the house. My sense of smell may not be quite as good as yours, but I can at least let him know how strong it is when he's done."

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled. "And if we don't see you again – we wish you all the best."

They embraced with a strong pat on each others back. Sirius winced at Carlisle's pat, and then Carlisle followed Esme through the fireplace. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper followed. Sirius stopped me as Bella and I prepared to leave, "Edward, I can't thank you enough for looking after my godson… He is the only real family I have left. What blood relatives I have – aren't family at all."

"That's not true." Bella objected. I shared Sirius' curious look at her, "You're family to us."

"Thank you, my dear." He said with much feeling, as he fought back the moisture in his eyes… "We'll be looking out for you too." He said as we left through the fireplace.

As soon as we were all at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall returned to Venlaw to dissipate our scent. "We've done what we can" he advised upon his return. "Sirius says it is faint – as though you left a month ago."

"Hopefully it's enough" Jasper said as he held one arm protectively around Alice.

She paused, going into a trance… then shook her head. "They have still to decide on the number who are coming… I can't see anything beyond that."

"Then that means they aren't on their way yet," Jasper smiled grimly, "So we still have some time."

"I've had the Floo Network disconnected from the house as well." Dumbledore went on. "From now on you will only be able to leave by Port Key. They should find that your scent in the area is almost gone. You haven't used the entrance by the ruins for some time."

"Not since their last visit" Jasper nodded.

"Good. Now today – Jasper and Emmett – can you please do a sweep of the forest. I am very much concerned as to where Mr. Crouch has gotten to."

"Certainly." Jasper replied.

"Excellent" Emmett smiled.

"Alice and Esme, I suppose it might be best if you stay here. I am sorry that you won't be as free to wander around."

"Your hospitality and protection are more then generous enough." Esme said smiling.

"Besides" Alice added, 'Your accommodations could use some updating."

"Alice" Esme warned…

Dumbledore chuckled – the first I had heard in some time, though his eyes remained dull. "I suppose a change in décor might be in order."

_YIPEE!_ Alice clapped her hands.

"Rosalie, Edward, Bella… it's time to go to school." Carlisle said calmly. Bella looked up in surprise. After all that had happened last night, I going to school seemed anti-climatic.

"And keep a careful watch on Harry, if you will." Dumbledore said… I nodded. I would have to ask Cedric to cover for me in Snape's class.

I watched the rest of the day through Hermione's, Harry's or, when absolutely necessary, Ron's mind… For the most part it was uneventful… History of Magic was a slow drudgery to the minds of all of them, even Hermione. She wasn't even taking notes, an unusual development for her. I was curious as to why…

I heard in Ron's mind a replay of their early morning activities. I frowned as I saw them run up to the owlry to send Sirius a letter. Well Sirius already knew but they wouldn't and couldn't know that. All the same, it made me nervous to think they had risked being out of their house as such an early hour.

As soon as the bell rang, I watched them run down the corridor, but not in the direction of their next class. Instead they went to Moody's office. I growled as I saw his heavily scared face. I didn't trust that man. I left the library where I was spending my spare and headed down the series of corridors and stairways until I was just down from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

I didn't know what I could do if Moody decided to attack, and being in the actual room wouldn't be much better. But if it came to a battle, I was only 1.6 seconds away.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked… "Mr. Crouch"

"No" said Moody, though the tone of inner voice made me think it was a lie.

"Did you use the map?" Harry asked. Oh no, the map… The marauders map. Would Moody have been able to see me on that map? Did he know I was out there last night?

"Of course" he said, taking a swig from his hip flask, "Took a leaf out of your book, Potter. Summoned it from my office into the Forest. He wasn't anywhere on there." Again, I was absolutely certain it was a lie.

"So he did Disapparate?" asked Ron.

"You can't Disapparate in the grounds, Ron!" Hermione said with exasperation, "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?"

"You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror." Moody told her. I had the distinct impression he was trying to deflect her from the conversation, "Mind works the right way, Granger."

She flushed with pleasure. It looked like his tactic worked.

"Well, he wasn't invisible." Harry considered, "the map shows invisible people. He must've left the grounds, then."

"But under his own steam?" Hermione suggested, "Or because someone made him?"

"Yeah, someone could've – could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" Ron said quickly. He looked anxiously at Moody, hoping for confirmation.

"We can't rule out kidnap" Moody growled.

"So," said Ron, "d'you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmede?"

"Could be anywhere." Moody shook his head, "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

He yawned widely then… _Take the hint and go now…_ My head shot up as I heard his mental slip… It made me excited at the possibility I might hear more…

"Now, Dumbledore's told me you three fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task."

"What?" Harry asked. He'd completely forgotten in light of recent circumstances, "Oh, yeah…"

"Should be right up your street, this one," Moody said, scratching his scarred and stubbly chin, " From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Philosopher's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped." Ron pointed out quickly, "Me and Hermione helped."

Moody grinned, "Well, help him practise for this one, and I'll be very surprised if he doesn't win… In the meantime…constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance." He took another swig of his flask while his magical eye looked around toward the window, focusing on the Durmstrang ship's top sail. "You two" his normal eye stared at Ron and Hermione, "You stick close to Potter, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same… you can never have too many eyes out."

His last statement confused me – not that he wouldn't say it. Of course he would. He was playing some sort of part, I was sure. But for this part of the conversation, at least, his inner voice was consistent… He sincerely was concerned about Harry making it to the third task. Could I have it wrong? Could his presence last night simply been investigating and keeping watch out for Harry? I didn't know what to believe.


	56. Chapter 56

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 56: Cockroach Cluster

Given their early morning activities, I kept part of my mind constantly focused on Harry, even during his sleep. I didn't trust him to stay in his dorm as he had been ordered by Dumbledore. I had never tried to keep someone in my mind as much as I did with Harry. It was exhausting.

However, the next morning they stayed in their dorm until it was time for breakfast. I met up with Cedric at the Great Hall while Bella joined Harry, Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. This morning, Harry got a reply from Sirius.

_Harry – what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the Forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._

_Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practise Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out of bounds again._

_Sirius_

The letter made me even more anxious for Harry. Sirius was right – whoever was after him, was running out of time… Unless, as Hermione suggested in the argument that ensued between she and Harry, this person was going to make an attempt on his life during the third task. He needed to be prepared… I needed to be prepared. What would I do if we came across someone in the maze set on killing Harry? I couldn't attack. It would be too late.

I decided to double my efforts and make a final attempt at friendship with Harry. It was Friday evening and I knew that both Harry and Ron were going to join us in the library. They planned to focus on looking up hexes or whatever they might need in the maze. Maybe I could make a connection with him over the coming weekend.

Harry and Ron were already seated with Hermione when we arrived. Ron eyed me suspiciously as Bella and I joined them at the table. _Likely trying to smoke out our strategy – figure out what hexes he needs to know._

It wasn't far from the truth. I had no idea what hexes I needed to know to get through this task. Perhaps I could accomplish both my tasks at once…

"Harry," I started. He looked up me curiously, "I know we are competing against each other, but, I was thinking… I want to see one of us win – for Hogwarts… and I was wondering if you would like to practise together."

He stared at me in shock. A slow smile took over Hermione's features, opposite of the frown that took over Ron's. "He's just trying to trick you – to find out your strategy," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous" Hermione whispered back, "He's 6th year. Don't you think he might already know everything we already know and more?"

Harry paused for a moment considering, alternating glances between Hermione and Ron – Ron shaking his head subtly no while Hermione, not quite as subtly yes… Finally, taking a deep breath, he faced me and said, "I suppose. Can't hurt, can it."

"Thanks, Harry…"

"We're meeting in an empty classroom tomorrow morning at 10 am – on the fourth floor – to practise stunning charms."

The practise started out brutally… Hermione and Ron sacrificed their bodies to Harry's benefit. Each stun left them frozen, falling solidly on the floor. After the first attempt, I suggested cushions – but that still didn't help Ron who seemed to cringe at just the wrong moment, leaving him to fall on an angle, missing the cushions completely.

"Can't we kidnap Mrs. Norris?" Ron suggested after a particularly brutal fall had him rubbing his backside gingerly. "Or you could use Dobby... I bet he'd do anything to help you."

As much as Hermione insisted, I couldn't bring myself to attempt the stunning charm on her. I did, however, suggest another victim…

"All right, Edward, where do you want me?" Emmett said as I dragged him into the classroom.

"Right there" I pointed to the pile of cushions.

He eyed them speculatively. _Do you really think these are necessary?_ I nodded. I didn't want to damage the floor.

"Okay, Harry, take your best shot at him" I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyeing Emmett… _I don't want him to kill me when he recovers from the pain._

Emmett met his gaze with an easy smile, "Try me" he said.

Harry held out his wand and with a flick he stated, "stupefy" Emmett immediately froze up and fell backwards with a thud on the cushions. Harry ran over to him "enervate", then he quickly stepped back. Emmett jumped up and shook his head. "That was cool" he said. _I was completely aware of what was going on, but for a moment I couldn't move... I started to regain my ability before he released the charm. Is it working right?_

I shrugged my shoulders. Perhaps it was because we are vampires that the spell wasn't as long lasting as on humans. Regardless, it worked. Now it was my turn. Emmett lined up in front of the cushions. I wasn't sure how much energy this would take from me, but I needed to try. With a flick of my wand I stated "stupefy".

With what felt like a flash of lightening every ounce of energy drained from my body. I almost fell to the floor, but I held my own. The drain lasted only half a second while Emmett fell to the ground. I ran over and stated "enervate" though I knew it wasn't necessary. Emmett jumped up, "All right! Let's to that again!" he grinned.

"Well, Harry, I'm not going argue with this…" Ron said, rubbing his sore arm.

We continued to practice through the morning until lunch and made arrangements to continue again in the afternoon. Each time I performed the spell I felt the drain of energy, but it got better and better with each practise. I was, at least, able to stand without my knees buckling.

Jasper joined us after lunch. "Heard you could use a little help little brother." He smiled in anticipation of this new experience. Ron just shook his head off to the side – _bloody masochistic family_ - but was relieved to get out of victim duty. Jasper lined himself up in front of the cushions. "Alright, hit me with it." He said.

I lined him up with my wand and with a flick I stated, "stupefy". Just like Emmett, he froze and fell backwards. I ran over and said "enervate" though I could already see him moving.

"Well that was interesting" he said. _Are you sure it's working, Edward… I mean I didn't stay down long._

"Harry, you try." I motioned. Harry repeated my actions. When Jasper jumped back up he smiled, _Well that' wasn't any different, I suppose what you are doing is just as good as Harry…_

"You should work on disarming charms tomorrow." Hermione advised after we had been practising for several hours, "Then next week we can start on different hexes." I nodded. I was exhausted. The use of my strength to fuel the magic was draining me, though not nearly as much as the shield had.

By the time I returned to Dumbledore's quarters, all I wanted to do was lie down and rest. There were just some times I wished for the ability to sleep.

"Do you want me to try and help?" Bella asked later that night.

"I don't know… you won't know when I need to use it when I'm in the maze…"

"But I can just focus the entire time on you."

"I don't know, Bella."

"It can't hurt to help." She said. I shrugged, not really wanting to fight, not wanting to put her in danger yet again.

The next day, I tried to focus on her just as I was about to perform the charm. She was sitting off to the side on one of the cushions, trying to look inconspicuous. But, as I performed the stunning charm, there was no connection. I couldn't sense her with me. After a few tries I went and squatted beside her.

"I'm not feeling it." I said.

"Are you focusing?" Bella asked.

"Exactly as I did before." I replied. I had done nothing different. "I'll try the disarming charm next. Maybe that will work."

The disarming charm was a little more tricky then the stunning. Stunning affected the whole body, but to effectively do the disarming charm you had to aim at the object you wished to disarm. It took a couple tries to get it right. This time Ron and Hermione stepped in as the victims. It didn't hurt them, other then a couple of glances off the face as their wand flew by Still, when I tried to access whatever strength I had managed to get from Bella during the first task, it wasn't there.

We quit just before dinner. It had been a very long day, but I wasn't as exhausted as I had been on Saturday. Bella frowned the entire way down to dinner.

"Why isn't it working? What is wrong with me?"

"Bella, it might not be you at all. It could be me, or it could be the spell… The shield was a defensive spell. These are offensive… Plus they work differently – it is one blast of energy where as the shield was a constant use of energy…"

"Maybe" she replied, considering my argument. I was, actually, relieved it didn't work. I knew she felt good when she was able to be useful, but I also knew how it had drained her before. With everything else going on – the Volturi and the Third Task, I was happy that this particular issue was off her plate.

That night after we returned from dinner, Alice called us into Dumbledore's living room. "They've made a decision. " she said excitedly, "It is just Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri."

"Well that's not good… Aro is still coming, and Alec can disable us all with his gift." I pointed out.

"True" Jasper said, "But if they had decided to destroy us, they would have brought a larger contingent."

"Maybe" I said doubtfully. In truth, if they had Alec with them, it would only take one other to wipe the entire family out… "Or this might be the Voltari's way of dealing with us quietly…"

Jasper frowned… _You could be right._

Alice went back into her trance. As she came out of it she frowned… "And they've settled on a timeline… They'll arrive on the twenty-fourth."

I groaned, "That's the day of the Third Task"

"Well that's quite the coincidence" Rosalie snorted… "Are we sure they don't have any ties to this Voldemort?"

"Not if Voldemort has ties to the Romanians." Carlisle said.

The next day we continued our practises after lunch. Hermione was throwing new hexes at us at an alarming speed. It was humbling the way Harry was able to perform them without the slightest hint of effort. Every spell cast seemed to suck the life out of me, that is, if I had any… I was certainly getting thirsty as the venom burned through the blood at a much faster rate.

And that was becoming a problem. We needed to feed, but feeding on the animals in the Forbidden Forest was, well, forbidden. Dumbledore suggested a solution.

"We don't want to let your scent anywhere in the area… and I am assuming you shouldn't hunt near cities and towns… what about the Scottish highlands. You could port key to the cave and climb down. There should be a good supply of wildlife there, and it is far from the nearest town.

It was perfect. The only regret was that I couldn't take Bella. I had wanted so much for her to see the view… or could I? If we didn't hunt until we climbed down from the cave… I decided to ask Carlisle.

"Hmmm, I don't anticipate a problem. She should be fine as long as she stays in the cave and we finish our hunt before climbing back up…"

"I think she would appreciate the opportunity to get out." I said, "She has been caged up just as much as the rest of us."

"All right, we'll go tonight, after dinner… now you have to get back to class."

I sighed. I had hoped our little discussion would have provided and excuse to skip Potions, but I was out of luck. I trudged down the stairs and corridors to the dungeon like area that was my Potions classroom.

"Nice of you to join us." Snape nearly snarled as I took my seat with Cedric, "Now if you'll turn in your text you can help your partner complete the potion on page 739."

I gave Cedric a knowing look. _It's okay, I'll cover for you… Just keep an eye out for Harry._

I tried to keep part of my mind maintaining the minimal tasks required to look as if I was paying attention while the rest of me sought out the mind of Hermione. I frowned, Harry wasn't there… Oh, she's in Arithmecy. I switched to Harry's mind. He was in Divination. The room was dark with the exception of the fire in the fireplace - Why she had a fire burning in June was beyond me - and the faint glow of the model solar system she was using to demonstrate the interesting placement of mars with respect to the other planets. I frowned, didn't Dumbledore say something about the placement of Mars? I should have read more on Divination… I could feel the tickle of Harry's nose at the heavy perfumed scent and his body relax at the heat in the room… His eyelids dropped once and opened in a flash. _Pay attention…. Stay awake…_ but his mental chastisement didn't work. In another minute he was asleep.

I was about to shift to Ron's mind when I saw the dream emerge. _Harry was in a dark room where the windows were boarded up. There was a chair, a wing backed chair facing away from him, and two dark figures on the floor next to the chair. One was a giant python, impressive in size, second only to an anaconda. The other figure was a mouseish type of man, balding with a round face that came to a point at his nose. He was weeping, clinging to the chair in his misery._

"_You are in luck, Wormtail." A cold high-pitched voice called from the seat of the chair, "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."_

"_My Lord!" the man on the floor gasped, "My Lord, I am… I am so pleased… and so sorry…"_

"_Nagini," said the cold voice, "You are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all… but never mind, never mind… there is still Harry Potter."_

I felt the low growl in my chest as fear for the boy rose.

"_Now, Wormtail" the voice continued, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"_

"_My Lord.. .no… I beg you…"_

_The end of a wand emerged from the edge of the chair. It pointed toward Wormtail. "Crucio" the cold voice said._

I cringed as I watch the man scream and scream as he stiffened and flailed as if on fire, or a bold of electricity was coursing through his body. I had seen Jane use her power more times then I cared to remember, and it wasn't dissimilar. I had been a party to that pain myself. At this particular moment I felt a faint kinship of sympathy for the man.

**WHAM!** I jerked my head up suddenly.

"You WILL pay attention in my class" Snape barked at me, slamming my text on the table in front of my face. I hadn't realized that, in focusing on the vision, I had actually rested my head on the desk. It was at that point I realized Cedric had been trying to get my attention. "On second thought" he snarled, "I don't need you in my class! Leave…" I stared at him in shock. I had never been thrown out of class before. "NOW!" he barked. I hurriedly grabbed my textbook and only barely kept my departing run at a human pace.

I was ashamed; embarrassed at my misbehaviour, though I knew I was doing my job… Then anger… Snape knew why I was there. He knew I had a job to do and he knew the possible consequences if I failed. I almost turned to run back down and give him a piece of my mind, and perhaps my hand as I imagined hitting him across the room into someone's caldron.

I took a deep breath. Fighting with Snape would do no good – especially since there was a real chance he could actually kill me… so what was I to do? I realized I had automatically walked toward the library. But where was Harry? I searched out his mind finding him facing the Gargoyle sculpture that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet lemon?" he said tentatively… "Pear drop… er – liquorice wand. Fizzing Whizzbee, Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans… oh no, he doesn't like them, does he"… Oh, just open, can't you?" he said angrily, "I really need to see him, it's urgent!"

I quickened my pace. I could tell him the password…

"Chocolate Frog!" he yelled angrily, "Sugar quill! Cockroach cluster!" I slowed… he got it.

"Cockroach cluster?" he said, amazed. "I was only joking…" He stepped on the stairs and rose steadily upward to Dumbledore' office. He was safe, for now… but I continued on… I needed to share what I had seen with him as well, perhaps only as I could.


	57. Chapter 57

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 57: Memories

As I reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, I heard voices coming toward me…

"This way, Mr. Fudge. I'll be glad to show you where the incident occurred," I heard Dumbledore's ever patient voice.

"I could take him for you, Dumbledore" Moody's grumbly voice suggested, "Allow you time to deal with Potter's questions. He seemed quite distraught."

"Very kind of you Moody, but I think Potter will be fine. This is important." Dumbledore replied. I wondered if he had, indeed, lost some of his faith in his old friend.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen" Mr. Fudge said as they passed, "So good to see you. What is another champion doing out of class in the middle of the day?" he gave a loaded glace at Dumbledore.

"I had a... message for Professor Dumbledore." I lied smoothly.

"I am currently occupied, as you can see," Dumbledore said coolly, "And Mr. Potter is already waiting in my office. Perhaps you can wait outside the office for my return."

I caught the implication and nodded. I was to keep an eye on Harry while Dumbledore was on the grounds. I quickly made my way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "Cockroach Cluster" I stated clearly, The gargoyle moved revealing the stairs rising to Dumbledore's office. I settled myself at the entrance. Whatever he was doing, Harry wasn't making much noise. It was quite quiet. I quickly search for his mind to see what he was doing. The sight was shocking.

What I saw through his eyes was not the interior of Dumbledore's office. Rather, he was in a dimly lit room with no windows, only torches lighting the area. There room was surrounded with some sort of stands or bleachers for there were rows of witches and wizards staring down at the centre of the room – down at a chair with chains wrapped around its arms. Harry, himself, appeared to be seated at one end of the room. It looked like a court room, but with a very large jury that encompassed the entire perimeter.

How did he leave Hogwarts? Did he take Port Key? I quickly pushed the door into Dumbledore's office Perhaps, I could find a way to track him, though I had no idea how. Once the Port Key is gone, was there a way to follow?

However, when I opened the door I found Harry had not left. He was, in fact standing next to the cabinet that had caught my interest the first time I visited. His head was dipped fully into the pensive. I temporarily felt relief at his presence, but then wondered if he was in any danger. He wasn't moving at all. Should I pull him out? That could possibly have a negative impact on his mental state… He seemed to be engaged in whatever memory he was viewing.

I concluded it would be best to leave him as is, but keep an eye on him until Dumbledore returned. He would know how to deal with this. I stood near the entrance of the office as I entered his mind.

He was very uneasy, feeling both fear and foreboding as he watched the scene play out before him. The door in the corner of the dungeon opened, and two cloaked figures entered with a man between him. 'Dementor' was the name in Harry's mind for these figures and he went cold in fear at the sight of them. I recalled from my reading these were the keepers of Azkaban. The best description for them were that they were death incarnate. They preyed on the fear of others and tortured their prisoners with feelings of despair. I might be a monster, but I had nothing on these creatures.

These Dementors glided slowly toward the chair, pulling along the man in their hands that looked like death. The man was barely able to walk from the effect of the Dementors and was therefore half guided and half dragged to the chair. The witches and wizards around the room recoiled from their presence as they placed the man to the chair before gliding back out the door.

I was surprised to see Karkaroff, only a much younger version of him. His hair and goatee were black, but his clothing was ragged and thin. He was not the proud man we saw today around the grounds of Hogwarts. This man was shaking in fear as the chains on the chair glowed gold and snaked their way up his arms to bind him in place.

"Igor Karkaroff" said a curt voice to left. Harry turned his head and we saw the face of a younger Mr. Crouch – his hair also darker, his face less lined, his demeanour entirely sane. "You have been brought from Azkaban to give evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us."

Karkaroff made an attempt to straighten up and pull himself together, though the chains held him. "I have sir." He said, unable to hide the fear in his voice, "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I-I know that the Ministry is trying to – to round up the last of the Dark Lord's supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can…"

The ensuing murmur among his jury was a mixture of interested and disbelief. Then a familiar, though younger voice to the right growled "Filth." Harry turned his head toward Dumbledore, a much younger Dumbledore, and leaned forward to see past him to the source of the familiar voice. It was Moody. But this Moody had two normal eyes instead of one magical one that were glaring at Karkaroff with distrust and hatred.

"Crouch is going to let him out." Moody whispered quietly to Dumbledore, "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the Dementors."

Dumbledore made a small nasally growl indicating his disagreement with Moody's assessment.

"Ah, I was forgetting… you don't like the Dementors, do you, Albus?" Moody said with a sardonic smile.

"No" Dumbledore replied calmly, "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures." It surprised me that Dumbledore would show any prejudice. He had certainly been open to the possibility of good vampires and good werewolves…

"But for filth like this…" Moody said softly, interrupted by the proceedings.

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff." Said Mr. Crouch. "Let us hear them, please."

"You must understand.' Karkaroff said hurriedly, "that He Who Must Not Be Named operated always in the greatest secrecy… be preferred that we – I mean to say, his supporters – and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them-"

"Get on with it," sneered Moody.

"-we never knew the names of every one of our fellows – he alone knew exactly who we all were-"

"Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, turning all of them in." muttered Moody.

"Yet you say you have some names for us?" asked Mr. Crouch.

"I – I do" Karkaroff replied breathlessly, "And these were important supports, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely-"

"These names are?" Mr. Crouch pressed.

Karkaroff took a deep breath, "There was Antonin Dolohov. I – I saw him torture countless Muggles and – and non-supporters of the Dark Lord."

"And helped him to it." Murmured Moody.

"We have already apprehended Dolohov." Said Crouch, "He was caught shortly after yourself."

"Indeed?" Karkaroff eye's widened in panic, "I – I am delighted to hear it!" I suspected that was far from the truth. His information was useless, and would do little to set him free.

"Any others?" Crouch asked coolly.

"Why, yes… there was Rosier… Evan Rosier."

"Rosier is dead" said Crouch, "He was caught shortly after you were, too. He preferred to fight rather than coming quietly, and was killed in the struggle."

"Took a bit of me with him, though." Whispered Moody to Harry's right. Harry turned his head to see Moody motion toward the large chunk missing from his nose.

"No – no more than Rosier deserved!" said Karkaroff, panic rising in his voice.

"Any more?" asked Crouch.

"Yes!" said Karkaroff, "There was Travers – he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber – he specialised in the Imperius curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He Who Must Not Be Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!"

The crowd responded positively to this last piece information. This must not be someone who had already been caught or killed.

"Rookwood?" Mr. Crouch nodded to a witch sitting in front of him, who quickly wrote on a piece of parchment, "Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"

"The very same." Said Karkaroff eagerly, "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information-"

"But Travers and Mulciber, we have,' said Mr. Crouch, "Very well, Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide."-

"Not yet!" Karkaroff called out desperately, eyeing the door the Dementors were likely standing behind, "Wait, I have more!" He was sweating in the torchlight, his face almost as pale as a vampire… "Snape!" he shouted, "Severus Snape!"

"Snape has been cleared by this council." Said Crouch coldly. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore."

"No!" shouted Karkaroff, "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore stood next to Harry. "I have given evidence already on this matter," he said calmly, "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am."

Harry shifted his view to take in Moody. Moody eyed Dumbledore with deep scepticism – echoing the doubt in my own mind for both of them.

"Very well, Karkaroff" Crouch said coldly, "you have been of assistance. I shall review your case. You will return to Azhaban in the meantime…"

The room suddenly faded away as though it were a cloud of smoke that was blown away by a gust of wind… then it reappeared, but different – the jury of witches and wizards were now pleasant and relaxed. Talking jovially with each other. The atmosphere was almost cheerful. One particular witch caught Harry's eye. His gaze lingered on her… She had short blond hair, was wearing magenta robes, and was sucking on the end of an acid green quill. It was a much younger Rita Skeeter. I stifled a growl at the sight of her. Dumbledore was there again, seated beside Harry, but wearing different robes. Mr. Crouch was there as well, though is appearance was more worn, fiercer, his face more sallow and gaunt. It must be a different trial.

The door opened and I was surprised to see Ludo Bagman walk into the room. This must be Ludo back in his days as a world class Quidditch player. His nose was straight, he was tall and lean… but he looked nervous as he sad in the chair. However, it did not bind him as it had Karkaroff. He eyed the chains and noting that they remained still, giving him a bit of confidence. He waved a little and managed a small smile.

"Ludo Bagman, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters." Mr Crouch announced, "We have heard the evidence against you, and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgement?"

My shock matched the thoughts in Harry's mind, _Ludo Bagman, a Death Eater?_

"Only" said Ludo, "Well – I know I've been a bit of an idiot-"

A few witches and wizards smiled indulgently. However, Mr. Crouch continued his cold severe glare. I realized I had been correct in my assessment there was an intense dislike between the two men, at least on Crouch's part.

"You never spoke a truer word, boy." The dry retort of Moody said on the other side of Dumbledore, "If I didn't know he'd always been dim, I'd have said some of those Bludgers had permanently affected his brain…"

"Ludovic Bagman, you were caught passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters." Said Mr. Crouch, "For this, I suggest a term of imprisonment in Azkaban lasting no less than-"

There were several angry outcries of dissent from around the benches. Some of the jury had even stood, shaking their heads and even their fists at Mr. Crouch.

"But I've told you, I had no idea!" Bagman called out over the dim. "None at all! Old Rookwood was a friend of my dad's… never crossed my mind he was in with You-Know-Who! I thought I was collecting information for our side! And Rookwood kept talking about getting me a job in the Ministry later on… once my Quidditch days are over, you know… I mean, I can't keep getting hit by Bludgers for the rest of my life, can I?" A few of the jury giggled at his comment.

"It will be put to the vote" said Crouch coldly. "The jury will please raise their hands… those in favour of imprisonment…" Not a single person raised their hand. Instead several began to clap and one even stood up. "Yes?" barked Crouch.

"We'd like to congratulate Mr. Bagman on his splendid performance for England in the Quidditch match against Turkey last Saturday." The witch said breathlessly as the courtroom broke out into applause. I could see that the justice system could be no more corrupt when it came to the likes of celebrities in the world of witches and wizards then I had seen it in the human world.

Mr. Crouch was furious. Ludo stood up and bowed, beaming. "Despicable" Crouch spat at Dumbledore, as Ludo walked out of the courtroom, "Rookwood get him a job indeed… the day Ludo Bagman joins us will be a very sad day for the Ministry…"

The scene evaporated again as it had before, as though a swift breeze blew this particular cloud of smoke away, replacing it with another. The scene was completely different – total silence overtook the room, broken only by the dry sobs of a frail, wispy-looking witch seated next to Mr. Crouch. Crouch was, himself, even more gaunt and sallow, greyer then before – as though he had aged prematurely from stress. A nerve was twitching at his temple.

"Bring them in." he said, his voice echoing though out the room.

The door opened. Four people were herded in by six Dementors toward four chairs with chained arms. Harry looked over each carefully, but what caught my attention was the youngest of the prisoners… a boy, likely no older then twenty sat bound in his chair as he shivered in fear. The witch seated beside Crouch didn't remove her eyes from him as she whimpered into her handkerchief, rocking back and forth in agony.

He boy looked familiar, as though he had the hint of Crouch himself in him. I wondered if it were a relative.

At the same, my mind noted that Dumbledore had entered his office. I knew I should shift my attention him, but I was curious to hear more.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," Crouch said clearly, "so that we may pass judgement on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"Father… Father please." The boy begged looking at Crouch. I sat up with a start, a warm hand clamped down on my shoulder. I brought myself out of Harry's mind to focus in on the concerned blue eyes behind half moon glasses of Dumbledore.

"How long as he been like this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found him like this when I arrived. I can't say for certain how long. I didn't want to disturb him – I didn't know what affect that would have on his mind."

He nodded, "Very good, Edward. Thank you… I'll take it from here. Please gather up your family in my sitting room. I think I shall accompany you to the cave. There are many things to discuss and I fear this is not a safe place to discuss them."

I nodded and quickly went back to his quarters to gather the family and wait for Bella to return from her last class. When she arrived and the rest of the family had gathered, I checked on Harry's whereabouts. I saw him climbing the stairs of the marble staircase to Gryffindor. It was time to return to Dumbledore's office.

"Where is Harry now?" Dumbledore asked as we gathered in the office.

I quickly flitted back to his mind. "He's in the Gryffindor common room, talking with Ron and Hermione about today's, ah, discoveries."

"Of course." He smiled. "Will he be safe?" he directed the question to Alice.

She paused for a moment. "I don't see anything happening while we are gone," she said confidently.

"All right… shall we?" he gestured to the Port Key that we had used to get to the Scottish highlands. In a moment we all put our hands on it and were swirling though space at an exhilarating speed, seconds later landing in the cave.

"I never get used to that." Emmett grinned.

"I know." Rosalie said breathlessly as she grabbed Emmett into a passionate embrace. "We seriously need to get one of those."

"Definitely" Alice grinned.

Dumbledore smiled – his eyes twinkling for the first time in several days that I'd noticed before they faded to match the seriousness of the tone that followed, "I have accompanied you here as there are a great many thing we need to discuss and I wanted to have a secure location. Also, given recent events, I thought it might be prudent to be away as little as possible and I was quite certain Edward would have found some way to ensure Bella was accompanied the entire time."

I smiled at his perceptiveness. I had actually thought of staying back with Bella to enjoy the view until one of the family returned, then going out myself. Bella glared at me, shaking her head. "I'd be fine you know."

"So, I will stay and accompany Bella while you all hunt – to be as expedient as possible. Now I must ask you, can you wait a few minutes more or shall we discuss today's events upon your return?"

"Go head." Carlisle said, "I'm sure we can manage."

Dumbledore nodded his appreciation. "First, Edward… Did you see Harry's dream today?"

"Yes – that was what I was coming to see you about."

"After you were kicked out of Snape's class?" he smiled.

I felt the anger of the unjust treatment boil up, "Yes." I growled, "What makes you think Snape has really changed sides? He seems bent on not supporting my work here."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "That is the second time I've been asked this today. The reason is between Snape and I, but I can tell you I have the utmost confidence in Snape's intentions… though…" he stroked his beard considering, "Snape is not Harry's biggest supporter and therefore you, by extension, have the pleasure of his displeasure."

I frowned.

"It seems to have worked out, though…" Dumbledore pointed out.

"True" I admitted. If I hadn't gotten out of class I wouldn't have been available to watch Harry while Dumbledore was gone. "Regardless, I saw the entire dream. Would it be helpful for you to see it?"

"I didn't want to ask it of you, Edward. But yes, it would be helpful."

I braced myself as he invaded my mind and Harry's dream flashed before my eyes. It was over in half a second and Dumbledore sat back sighing. "I'm afraid that was more then a dream." He said, "I have suspected there is a connection between Harry and Voldemort."

"Do you think that actually happened?" I asked.

"What is going on?" Emmett bellowed. "This is worse then Edward and Alice."

"Very sorry" Dumbledore said, "Harry fell asleep in Trelawney's class." Rosalie snorted, _figures…_ Dumbledore smiled, "he had a dream of Voldemort and his servant Wormtail… he was angry about Wormtails mistake, stating that the mistake had been fixed – the object of the mistake is dead… Then he turned the Crucius curse on him."

"It looked like when Jane uses her power." I stated.

Alice winced, remembering my own torture not long ago.

"And what of the snake, Dumbledore?"

"I'm not positive. It is interesting to me… I wonder if he has created another horicrux… regardless, if we assume Harry's dream was more then a dream, we know that Voldemort has supporters doing his bidding even now. The question is who…"

"Ludo Bagman?" I asked. "I saw it in the pensive."

"Ah yes… I have to concede it is a possibility, though unlikely. Ludo blunders his way through life making more messes then he offers help, but I don't see him as having the wits to pull off anything the Dark Lord would see as useful."

"But he has had dealings with the goblins – both of which centered around concern for Mr. Crouch and his presence to judge the final task…"

"True." Dumbledore said…

"Dumbledore" I started, "In the last memory Harry saw… there was a young boy."

"Ah yes. You saw that." He looked grave, "The young boy was Crouch's son. I'm sure you saw enough to consider that yourself?" I nodded. "He was sentenced for the torture of Neville Longbottom's parents."

"Neville Longbottom's parents were tortured to death?" Rosalie asked.

"No… they were tortured to insanity. They currently reside at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"He never speaks of them" I noted.

"No, I don't imagine he's ready for that…" Carlisle said, "It must be a difficult thing to live with."

"Poor dear." Esme sighed.

"Dumbledore, can you tell us about the Dementors? In one of the memories Moody said you didn't support the Ministry's alliance with them"

"I didn't and I still don't." he said firmly, "People talk about dark creatures – these are the darkest. Their entire make up is to feed off the despair and fear of others – to eat you soul until you are dead. When Voldemort comes back into power, they will go to him. He provides exactly what they crave…" The finality in his face and tone left little to discuss. I wondered, though, how he could feel such when he allowed that we would fight against that which we craved, in an effort to be good.

"Well, we've already been gone long enough. Perhaps you can hunt while I sit with Bella." He smiled at us.

"Harry will be fine." Alice said, "I can still see that."

"Still, I don't want to tarry long." Dumbledore said as we disappeared down the cliff face.

"Hey Edward, something smells good." Emmett called as we hit the bottom of the cliff. I took in a deep breathe. There were large cats in the area. I smiled as I gave myself over to my more basic senses.

After glutting myself on three large lynxes and a deer I returned to the base of the cliff. It was more then I needed and I felt a little sluggish from the blood sloshing around inside, but I was burning through it more quickly as I used magic. I would likely need to hunt again before the third task.

I waited for the rest to return. They wouldn't likely be long. As I paused I could hear the faint voices from above in the cave.

"And so you would become one of them." Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes" Bella replied, "Edward would rather I didn't… but I love him. I want to be with him forever."

I wished I could see into one of their minds, if only to join the conversation, but both of their minds were closed to me.

"That doesn't surprise me. Edward sees himself as a monster." Dumbledore stated.

"But he isn't." Bella insisted, "He is good, and kind, and noble."

"I don't disagree…" he said, "but it is a belief that is so deeply rooted it is something that won't change in him unless he changes it. There isn't anything we can say."

There was a moment of silence…

"Do you think vampires have a soul?" she asked softly.

There was more silence…

"I think all sentient beings have a soul" he said slowly, "Including vampires."

"What about those Dementors?" she asked.

"Even them – though they are dark souls – they are creatures created from darkness…"

"But not vampires?"

"There is a time when I likely held the same view of vampires as I do for Dementors… Carlisle changed that – he showed me they have choice to fight their basic natures – to choose good over evil."

"But the Dementors have worked for the Ministry…"

"They have not chosen good… they continue to do the evil they have always desired, just for a different master… that is why I object to them so strongly. The Ministry is not only putting themselves in danger by aligning themselves with the Dementors, they are supporting the Dementors actions…"

"Like using torture to obtain information…"

"Yes" he said very firmly…

There was another pause…

"Dumbledore…"

"Yes"

"When Edward was practising his stunning and disarming charms, he couldn't access the strength he accessed when I helped him with the first task."

"That is interesting… what happened?"

"I concentrated on him, just as before, and he reached out to me, but there was nothing – no connection…"

"hmmm" I could picture him sitting at the side of the cave on a ledge or rock stroking his beard.

"Why do you think that is?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I can only speculate… but it could be that whatever you provided to him was only defensive, not offensive in nature."

"That is what Edward said."

"Or it could be that under the circumstances – when his life was not in peril, it was difficult to generate the level of concern necessary for you to reach out to him."

"I did it before."

"Yes, but he was being attacked with wizards fire – there was a level of danger even if we took precautions."

"hmmm" I knew now that she would be sitting, her bottom lip puckered out slightly, a crease between her brows as she was deep in thought.

There was another long pause…

"You two were meant to be together…" Dumbledore said hesitantly, "There is something strong between to two… I could sense it the first day we met… it is greater then the love connection between spouses I meet every day… It both relieves me and causes me great concern. Because of it, I know that Edward will be alright – there is a greater purpose then this – for both of you… he will survive whatever is thrown at him. I am sure of it. At the same time, I fear for whatever it is you must face in your lives… or existence…"

"I see." She said… There was no hint of fear in her voice, only acceptance. She was truly remarkable.


	58. Chapter 58

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 58: Friends

We scaled the wall once we had all gathered at the base of the cliff. The atmosphere was much more jovial now that we had fed – Jasper and Emmett trying their best to throw each other off their climb, forcing the other to fall to the forest floor. Fortunately they were both good climbers and therefore met up with us at the top at almost the same time.

I had been deep in thought ever since overhearing Dumbledore and Bella's conversation… There was so much to consider, but the most intriguing were his thoughts on whether or not I had a soul. Everything in me shook it off. There was no way. I was a monster – my entire being was created to take life, not give it… Dumbledore was wrong, I was just like a Dementor – they fed off people's despair, I fed off their blood… How could such a being have a soul? It was impossible, wasn't it?

We had a few moments once we reached the ledge. I had wanted to share this view with Bella – the expanse of the long narrow lakes, rocky mountains to the north and rocky hills purple with heather to the south. It was magnificent.

"Did you get a chance to see the land?" I asked her once I reached the cave.

"Actually, no – I was busy talking with Dumbledore."

"Well then, come here" I motioned, taking her by the waist, just in case she slipped. I took her as far to the edge as I dared, tightening my grasp on her as we went. She looked over the land as the sky deepened in colour, the sun setting behind us, and gasped.

"It's beautiful." She turned to me and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't look out at it until you were here."

I reached down and touched her lips with mine. It was a perfect moment.

We returned to Hogwarts to Dumbledore's relief. We had only been gone 98 minutes, but still he was concerned for Harry's welfare. He was perceivably more relaxed once we were back in his office.

The time was shortening quickly before the third task. We were now taking every minute we had to practise. Hermione was constantly coming up with new hexes to learn. Fortunately, some worked with my special bewitched wand. The hexes didn't take as much out of me and I could feel myself strengthening with practise. Stunning and Disarming still took a lot out of me.

McGonagall had walked in on us several times in spare classrooms. Every time we had tried to come up with a cover story, but I could tell she wasn't buying our feeble excuses. Finally she came to us.

"Listen, I sense you may need some space to practise for the third task. The transfiguration classroom is available during lunch and after hours. This may provide some practical and perhaps discrete space for your practises." She smiled her curt, stiff smile.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Harry and I said politely, then he smiled as he realized out shared response. We were becoming must better friends.

Cho had also gone in on the assistance. Though she didn't join us for practise, she spent hours in the library, feeding more suggestions for spells and hexes to Hermione for us to learn. She was almost as driven as Hermione.

"Today we need to work on the impediment jinx, shields, misdirection hexes and blocking spells." Hermione said as she flipped through a stack of marked books Cho handed her.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Harry looked at her incredulously.

She glared back at him, "Absolutely, Harry – I am serious. You need to be prepared for whatever you might encounter in there."

I smiled at his pained expression.

"Oh, this is good." She said with admiration. "Here is something called a Four-Point Spell. It will make your wand point due north."

"What good is that?" Ron asked speculatively.

"Silly, he'll be in the maze. Don't you think knowing the direction might be useful?"

"Oh." He said… _fine… I suppose so…_ He rolled his eyes.

That wouldn't be necessary for me. I always knew which way was north, but I could see it's usefulness for Harry.

I was growing increasingly concerned for Sirius. From Harry's conversations with Hermione, Bella and Ron, it was clear he was communicating with Harry on a daily basis. Even with the use of Owl mail, the regular coming and going of owls to his location would give him away. I spoke to Dumbledore about it.

"He knows what he is doing." Dumbledore assured me, though his eyes indicated his concern. "He has been on his own for a great deal of time…"

"I realize that" I replied, "But I don't want him to end up catching the attention of the wrong sort of people."

He looked at me for a moment, as if considering what that wrong sort people might be. "I suppose" he finally said, "it might be prudent to go for a walk… to settle our worries." He said. He left soon thereafter by Port Key – the one that took him to his little cabin in the country side just outside of Hogsmede. We had all taken care to avoid use of the entrance at the ruins to ensure there were no current trails, no evidence of the school.

It was the morning of the third task… There wasn't much more I could do at this point, yet I felt ill equipped for the uncertainty that faced me. What I knew still left me drained of energy for too long to be useful and there was entire list of hexes I had tried on my own time that I couldn't perform. I was essentially limited to my shield, disarming, stunning and a few minor hexes and jinxes that I wasn't sure would come in handy. Harry was more prepared to protect me then I was to protect him… I shook my head as that realization hit me.

"Hey Edward" Cho greeted me as we both entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

I looked over at her trying to paste a pleasant confident expression on my face. I failed, instead ended up with a grimace.

"That bad?" She looked sympathetic.

"I'm not ready." I admitted, "I don't know even half the things you found for us to learn and what I do know, I don't know well…"

"You already got through the first two tasks, Edward – I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I don't know what I'm facing though… there could be anything in that maze…" There could be Lord Voldemort himself for all I knew.

"Edward" she said firmly, "You can do this… You know you can – you are just freaking out." I was surprised by her tone – it was almost like a verbal slap. Perhaps a slap I needed. "You have prepared as much as any of the others – you know all you are going to know – now just do what you can."

I stared back at her amazed at the strength of character I hadn't seen this in her before, "Thanks" I replied.

She smiled. "Glad to be a friend"

I was glad too… With some melancholy I realized I would miss her and the rest of my new Hogwarts friends… then it hit me – Cedric… I quickly made my way to the table.

"Hi Cedric" I smiled.

"Edward – ready for tonight?"

"Not really, but I guess I'll have to be."

"Well, do you want to do any last minute practising? We can get together at lunch or something…"

A few minutes earlier I would have agreed eagerly, but that instant only seconds ago I realized that this year was coming to an end. I might never see these people again. "No – Cho caught me in the hallway… she said 'you know what you are going to know' and I think she is right. Besides, I feel like I haven't spent any time with you guys for the past few weeks."

He grinned widely, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea…" then I thought, "What if I got my brothers to take us into the forest?"

"But what about class?" Cedric asked, though he looked excited.

"Well we all have a spare right after lunch, and then Herbology…" I knew Carlisle wouldn't mind too much.

"Let's do it." Ernie cheered.

"Skip?" Patrick asked, "Are you sure Cedric?"

"It's just all review now anyway" James said.

And so a few hours later, once we had completed lunch, we were headed out to Hagrid's hut. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing in the distance.

"Hey guys. Any plans for this afternoon?" It was a beautiful, yet overcast day.

"Not much – just caring for the Blast-Ended Skrewts. What's up?"

"Are those things still alive?" Cedric asked.

"Oh Ya! And you should see 'em – come on." Emmett exclaimed. He took us out back to a pen where the two remaining skrewts were in separate areas.

"So Hagrid must have figured out what they eat." James gaped at their huge size.

"Nope" Jasper said, "They we still have no idea – they just grow and grow." Just then one let off a blast of flame and shot across his pen, "Oh and they do that too!"

"Hey and check this out." Emmett grinned as he jumped into the pen with the nearest Skrewt. It quickly waddle-ran toward him, seemingly intent on harm, but at the last minute Emmett jumped up, spinning in the air and landed on his back. It was almost beyond human ability. I glared at him.

"That looks like fun" James said longingly.

"Do you want to try?" Emmett asked, jumping off with ease and then quickly hurdling the pen.

"Umm" he looked uncertain.

"Come on, it's fun." He said and before I knew it one of my good friends was staring down the throat, or whatever they had, of a Blast Ended Skrewt.

"I'm not much of a jumper" he warned.

"That's okay – I'll jump with you." Emmett laughed. At the last minute they jumped together, Emmett pulling James with him as he spun around and landed on the Skrewt's back.

"Wahoo! This is fun!" He laughed as the screwt moved in its waddle like run across the pen, trying to buck off the extra weight.

"Okay, now we're going to dismount on the count of three" Emmett advised, "One – two – three" Taking a hold of James they jumped off together –well more Emmett jumping and James being dragged along…

When they were safely out of the pen, Emmett leaned back on the post looking over it lovingly likely I'd only seen Hagrid do before. "They not bad guys, really… little difficult around the back end, but once you know how to deal with that, they're really fun to be around…" He swung his head back around to us, "So do you want to go see the Thestrals?"

"Thestrals?" Cedric asked.

"Emmett" Jasper warned, "they may not be able to see them…"

"Oh right," Emmett said, "Well, let's go anyway."

They lead us through the forest to a clearing not to far from Hagrids Hut. If it had just been the three of us, it would have taken us only 3 minutes, but at human speed it took about twenty. Emmett had brought along a few treats. They were as amazing as I had seen in the collective heads of my siblings. I suppose, by traditional standards, they would have been horrific, but they had a strange beauty to them, a gracefulness. I started to walk toward them.

"I wouldn't do that yet." Emmett warned, "They don't know you. Here try this."

He handed me the bucket. It was full of pieces of raw meat swimming in its own blood. Though it wasn't at all appetising, venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it back as I reached for a piece. Like I had seen Jasper and Emmett do their first time here, I threw it in the direction of the Thestrals. One deftly caught it mid-air and swallowed it down, looking over to me for more. Now I had their attention.

"What? Where did it go?" Patrick asked beside me. I looked at him questioningly, "That piece of meat you threw – it just disappeared… I didn't see you use your wand."

"Can any of you see them?" Jasper asked.

"See what?" Ernie replied.

"I guess that answers that question… the Thestrals" I pointed out, "There are four of them just over there. One just ate the piece of meat I threw."

"Is this some kind of trick to freak out students?" James accused.

"No, there' really there." Jasper said, "Here, let me help you."

He took out a piece of meat and took it over to James, who looked at it doubtfully. We already had the attention of the Thestrals and one of the younger ones started making its way over for another treat.

"Okay, James, one is coming right now. Hold out the meat like this…" He showed him. The Thestral was getting closer. "Do it now James…" James held it out, looking speculatively back at Jasper. Then his face turned to surprise as he felt the tug of the meat being taking out of his hand.

"What the?"

"Here, put your hand here… " Jasper guided his hand over to the Thestrals neck.

"Oh" his eyes were big with shock, "Cool!" He followed his hands down the neck of the Thestral to the body.

"Try riding it." Emmett suggested.

Feeling his way down the body, James swung his leg around.

"Now hold on tight." Jasper warned. The Thestral was already in motion across the clearing. With a small leap he was airborne.

"Briiillllliiaaannnnttt" James yelled as he soared through the air. Cedric and the rest watched with disbelief from the ground.

"There really are Thestrals, aren't there?" Cedric asked. I nodded my head. I wanted to give him a chance too, but I had waited all year for this. I decided we'd do it together.

"You want to try with me?" I asked, handing him a piece of raw meat.

Standing beside me, he took it and we held out our raw meat just as James had done before us. Two of the remaining three in the clearing came over, a little more hesitantly then the first. Cedric had a little more trouble finding him once the meat was taken out of his hand, but he did, and stroked and petted down the neck and body of the Thestral while I did the same. When mine seemed relaxed I threw one leg over. It bucked slightly under the weight and then took off running.

"You'd better do the same if you want to go for a ride" Emmett warned and Cedric followed suit behind me. In moments we were both soaring about the trees. It was exhilarating – better then running – better even then the Port Key. I was flying. I was seriously going to have to find some way to duplicate this experience once we left. Maybe flying lessons would be in order…

I looked over at Cedric. He wasn't doing as well. In fact, he looked a little green. "What's wrong" I asked him. He had flown a lot before. I would have thought this would be second nature.

"It's a little disconcerting when you can can't see what you are riding on." He replied, taking a gulp and adjusting his grip on the Thestral's neck.

All too soon we landed. Ernie and Patrick both gave it a try, and James took a second ride, as did I, but Cedric stayed on the ground after that. I could have stayed all afternoon, feeling the air whip past my face as the Thestral dove to the ground and then beat its way back up to the heavens. There was no comparison.

It was already getting late as we headed back. We should have been in our Herbology class right now. I felt moderately guilty for skipping, though I had done it all the time back at Forks. It seemed different here somehow – maybe because I was actually learning something. But I knew in the not to distant future we would be leaving. I wondered if we would ever cross paths again.

"So, good luck with everything tonight." Patrick said as we neared the castle.

"Thanks" I said as the anxiety I had left behind while I soared on the back of a Thestral came back in full force. As we circled around to the front entrance we found Bella, Hermione and Cho sitting on the front steps.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" Cho said teasingly, with only a hit of accusation.

"Shouldn't you?" Cedric accused back.

"It was such a lovely day, and Bella and I had a spare, so we came outside." Hermione smiled… "And we bumped into Cho on the way. She had a spare too."

"Uh, we had a spare." James pointed out.

Bella smiled back, "And Herbology"

"Ya, but it was just review…" James looked uncomfortable, until Bella laughed her beautiful musical laugh that lightened my heart.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Hermione asked. Cho reached across, touching her arm and shook her head quickly. _It's making him nervous can't you see?_ "I mean… so what do you think is for dinner?"

I smiled at her poor attempt for a cover-up. "I am incredibly nervous about tonight, and I have no opinion on the other."

"Well, we think you'll do great." Patrick encouraged. "And I really hope it's shepherd's pie…"

We all laughed, breaking the tension. We could have gone down and visited the house elves, giving Alice a coronary in the process – as if that were possible, or we could have walked around the grounds or gone down to the lake. But we sat enjoying each others company as the day drew to a close, classes ended and the third task approached. I briefly wondered what the Volturi were doing.

* * *

_**So - Next Week - The Third Task! Again - thank you for the reviews!**_


	59. Chapter 59

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 59: The Third Task

As the group broke up to head to their separate dorms, Bella and I to Dumbledore's quarters, that last thought began to bother me. What did happen with the Volturi? Was Alice's prediction incorrect? I began to hurry a little more. What had happened today? It felt like I was missing some vital piece of information.

"Alice" I burst into the Headmaster's Residence, "What is happening today? I though the Volturi-"

Alice rushed out of her room, quickly joined by Carlisle and Esme. "They did arrive today, Edward – just after breakfast."

"But why haven't I heard about this until now?"

"It was my idea." Bella said beside me. I looked down at her with an unfathomable expression. She grimaced, "You seemed so stressed this morning… so tense. You needed to relax, Edward. Then I overheard you make plans with Cedric and the others… so I talked to Alice and Carlisle…"

"And I spoke with Jasper and Emmett and suggested they take you away from the castle, to do something for a couple hours to let you relax." Carlisle said. "Edward, you've been under a lot of stress and you take more on yourself then you need to… You needed to unwind."

"But how did I not hear about this?" I asked myself more then the others. Surely I should have heard something about this plan from someone's mind.

"Well, Bella spoke to Alice and I after you had already left for the morning – and I only told Jasper and Emmett what to do, not why – so they had no idea."

"But the entire day, the Volturi have been here? What if they found us? What if something happened to Bella?"

"I stayed inside the entire day. Remember I had exams starting today…"

I had completely lost track of what was going on around me. It had been a really fun day, so it was difficult to maintain any level of anger… only now, I was afraid.

"So what has been happening with the Volturi?" I asked.

"We've been keeping an eye on them" I heard Dumbledore's voice as he entered the room behind me. "They've spent quite a bit of time around Venlaw. The workers are more then a little spooked by the glances from the forest. Sirius says they feel like they are being watched."

"Sirius is out in the open? But what if they catch him?"

"He is only visiting the workers as a friendly stray." Dumbledore smiled, "Which, by the way, came to visit me at my little cabin in the woods…"

"I wish I could see him again." Esme sighed. "I feel badly for him, sleeping out in the woods like that."

"So, they haven't done anything yet?"

"No, I think they are waiting for the workers to leave so they can investigate. They stopped by the ruins this afternoon. Severus kept an eye on them, but they didn't stay long, only about an hour. Their own scent should be stronger then anyone else's since we stopped using that entrance after their last visit." Dumbledore supposed.

"And to think I was foolishly enjoying the afternoon with Cedric and the guys flying the Thestrals."

"Ah, yes" Dumbledore smiled, "That is what you were doing. I wondered. It seemed to affect one of them quite a bit…Kept staring up into the sky with the most puzzled expression on his face. I assume you went quite high?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"That must have been Demetri" Alice grinned. "Wish I'd seen that one coming."

"But still, I should have been here… and the guys should have been preparing for their exam tomorrow…" If they did poorly, it would be my fault.

"It isn't foolish to spend your last opportunity with your friends, Edward – or to relax and enjoy your life." Dumbledore looked at me with piercing eyes. "You never know when those friendships might save you."

I sighed. His words were wise, but still I felt guilty, "So what else did I miss today?"

Bella looked up at me with a blush on her face, "Well, there was a meet and greet with the parents this morning, but since your parents are here, it didn't seem necessary, so Dumbledore agreed that you didn't need to attend… and then there was another article from Rita Skeeter…"

"What? That witch!"

Dumbledore chuckled at my choice of words, "Ah, yes – though I'm sure there is a more derogatory term you could use for the likes of Rita… especially given today's article." He said handing over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

My eyes flashed to the headline 'HARRY POTTER DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'. I quickly scanned the article, or work of fiction would have been more appropriate. Rita's story of lies told of how Harry is unstable and dangerous – possibly crying out for attention with his complaints of his scar hurting. I was deeply disturbed as I read her mention of the day Harry had his vision in Divination… "But how could she know this stuff unless she had a source on campus." I asked no one in particular.

"Well…" Bella said, "Hermione has an idea about that… you know our suggestion about a shape shifter? She was thinking maybe the grounds really are bugged…"

The realization hit me. It was a genius idea – shape shift into an insect… "Does she know for sure?"

"No, it's just an idea… she remembers a large beetle in her hair after the 2nd task… she's doing some more digging."

I shook my head, "I can't believe everything I missed today…"

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled herself to me, "Edward, you needed a break today… You needed to relax before tonight." She reached up for a kiss and I happily complied. "I wanted to take care of you for once."

I pulled her tighter into our embrace, "I love you, you know…"

"Ya, I know."

At some point the others left Bella and I to our moment. I could have stood there all night holding Bella in my arms. Unfortunately I got less then ten minutes.

"Okay, Bella – it's time to get ready." Alice pulled at her arm trying to disentangle her from our embrace. I growled and Bella moaned her discontent, "Come on Bella, you have to get ready. Hermione is already here."

Bella sighed as she let go of my waist, "You know this isn't a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal, Silly Bella… You weren't the date of a Hogwarts Champion at the Ball…"

"We aren't even sitting together – we have to sit in houses… and it's just dinner…" she protested feebly but followed Alice into her room which she had set up with two pedestal chairs, a make up station filled with a multitude of bottles, tubes, powders, brushes and other thing I didn't even recognize as well as a hair station with several articles that looked like they could have doubled as torture devices. I leaned against the door frame and watched, not wanting to leave Bella quite yet.

Alice was really a force to reckon with. She had both girls set up in the chairs as she flitted around them, eyeing them from every angle. "Rosalie" she stated calmly and in an instant Rosalie was shoving me aside as she passed through the door.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"We want casual chic here – nothing too fancy – but Hermione's hair needs to be tamed – and Bella – well you know – just give it some… life." Alice ordered with a flare of her hand over each head of hair she referred to it – as if each were an entity unto themselves. Rosalie got to work as Alice began spreading some sort of liquid all over their faces and necks and then attacking them with a huge brush. It was sort of fascinating to watch, like a car wreck.

Rosalie started working on Hermione first, using some sort of gel and messaging it through her hair. Then pinning it up in sections she picked up one of the torture devices, otherwise known as a flat iron down her hair from root to tip, before taking another section. Steam rose from the strands as she worked and I wondered if Hermione would have any hair left when she was done. Amazingly, though, the frizzy locks turned into long sleek strands. "Rosalie, you really do know magic." Hermione said as she watched her hair transform. When she was done, she moved to Bella, taking her long smooth locks and twisting them around a curling iron. It amused me how they would straighten the naturally curly head of Hermione while trying to coax curl out of Bella's straight hair.

I shook my head when Alice moved on to the make up. Bella didn't need any, but Alice insisted. I left then… It was enough fascination for one day. Plus, I knew that the dressing would come next and I wouldn't be allowed in the room for that. Alice liked the 'unveil' more then anything.

I found Carlisle reading some ancient wizarding book. It was hand written on parchment, the hard cover hand carved and inlaid with precious stones. "What are you reading?"

"More on the history between wizards and vampires. They really know a lot more about us then we do about them… but I suppose as a species we've always felt a little more superior – no need to learn about wizards when they aren't a threat, you know." he smiled wryly.

"They're not exactly 'not a threat'" I shook my head. How many times this year had I been reminded of that?

Carlisle looked up at me then, "Be careful tonight, Edward."

"I will"

"Okay, they're ready" Alice called out. "Come in here Edward…"

Carlisle smiled at me as we walked into the sitting room.

"Okay, Edward… wait right here." Alice moved me into position against the far wall. "Now, I'll go get them" she smiled clapping her hands with pleasure as she skipped away to retrieve Bella and Hermione… I could hear them coming down the hall. "Alright, here they are."

There were two girls who emerged from the hall, but I only saw one. Bella was absolutely stunning. Her hair looked natural, and yet better – it was more full, more rich, with more wave then it normally had… the auburn highlights caught the light and reflected the beauty of her deep colour. Her beautiful deep brown eyes were even more startling. Her natural flush even more perfect. It was Bella but even more her and I liked it better then the overdone make up and hair she had worn for the Ball. She was dressed in my favourite colour of blue – in a light blouse that flowed from her shoulders gently skimming her body with a V neckline and draping over the deep blue, almost black jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin. In a moment I rushed to her side and pulled her into an embrace. "You are breath-taking" I told her, as I pressed my lips to hers. She was a little taller then usual. I glanced down at her feet – the red of her toe nails peeking out from under her jeans as she teetered on her heals.

"Stilettos Alice? Really?" I asked. I wasn't sure this was the occasion.

"It is always a good occasion for stilettos." Alice insisted.

I turned back to Bella and kissed her again. I never seemed to get enough of her. She was delectable.

"Don't wreck the make up" Alice warned.

I pulled myself away and admired her once again. She was an angel. How did I get so lucky? I didn't deserve her. She blushed under my scrutiny. "Doesn't Hermione look nice too?" she said, trying to redirect the attention.

I looked over. Alice had done a beautiful job with Hermione as well. She was her, only more distinct, more pronounced. Her long hair now hung straight down her back, in a glossy sheen. She was wearing a light cotton blouse in red and a pair of jeans in a lighter shade of blue then Bella's. Red was a good colour for her. "You look very nice Hermione." I said, but she didn't hold a candle to Bella. I felt a wave of disappointment that we wouldn't be able to sit together at dinner.

The dinner was more elaborate then we'd experienced this year, other then the ball. There were several courses and the head table included the Ministry guests – Mr. Cornelius Fudge in place of Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Dumbledore announced once the last plate had been magically wiped clean, "in five minutes time I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

I took a deep breath as I rose. The Hufflepuff table broke into applause. It was meant to encourage, but I only felt the additional weight of expectation.

"You'll be fine." Cedric said as he stood up and faced me. "Really, you've already done us proud." He reached out and clasped each of my shoulder in his hands, looking intently into my face. I had taken his place as Hogwarts champion, had lied to him, and used him to help me through the year and here he was encouraging me. He was the best friend I'd ever had.

"Thank you." I replied. What more could I say?

I caught up with Harry, Fleur and Krum as we followed Ludo down to the Quidditch pitch. We were all pretty quiet, though Krum gave me a small smile as we met.

"Feeling all right, Harry?' Ludo asked quietly of Harry to one side. "Confident?"

"I'm OK" Harry said, and I could hear in his mind he was telling the truth. He had been reciting the various charms, hexes and spells we'd been learning and was comforted in the knowledge he could remember them all.

The Quidditch pitch was now completely transformed. The small hedges that had been there one month ago were now at least twenty feet high and, in some places higher. All we could see in front of us was one hedge with a gap in the front that was the entrance to this huge maze.

Five minutes after our arrival the guests and students began to pour into the stands with excited voices and the stomping of feet. I wondered if it were like this during regular Quidditch games. Of course there were more people here today – and the circumstances a bit more exciting. I supposed it would be close comparison, though.

I noted it was Twilight – the sky was a clear blue and the first stars were just beginning to sparkle. I recalled telling Bella this was the safest time for us – I wondered if that would hold true tonight. I searched the stands for her face, finding it up to the right in the second row between Carlisle and Emmett. She smiled warmly at me and I took strength in that smile. I supposed I'd never told her that even without her ability to add strength to my attempts at magic, she provided me with strength every day. I should tell her as soon as we are done here tonight.

Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick walked into the stadium, approaching the group of champions and Ludo. They were each wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats except Hagrid whose star was on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall, "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

I nodded along with the rest, I understood, I just had no idea how to send red sparks into the air with my wand. I hadn't learned that spell. I supposed it wasn't for my purpose anyway. I was there to protect Harry.

"Off you go, then!" Ludo said brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Harry" I heard Hagrid whisper as they walked away in different directions. Ludo pointed his wand at his throat has he had before and muttered, "Sonorus". His voice immediately became magically magnified as it echoed throughout the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied for first place, on eighty-five point each – Mr. Edward Cullen and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The roar of cheers and applause was so loud I heard the animals of the Forbidden Forest become restless and a few birds take flight. "In second place, on eighty points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More cheers and applause sounded, but not nearly as loud as the first. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" Polite applause followed.

"So… on my whistle, Harry and Edward!" said Ludo, "Three – two – one" and he gave a short blast of his whistle. Harry and I hurried forward into the maze, away from the roar of the crowd, away from the stares of expectations and away from the safety of my family… It was very quiet in the maze. I could barely make out the presence of the hundreds of voices lining the stands and I wondered if a bit of magic was at play. It was darker, though that made no difference to me. It would to Harry, though, and I wondered how he was doing. As I looked ahead to him, I saw him pull out his wand and state "lumos" as his wand lit up.

_Edward…_ I had never been so thankful to hear Alice's voice in my thoughts. _After fifty feet into the maze you are going to reach a fork… _I could see it in her mind, my going to the right, Harry to the left – then the vision went blurry._ You need to follow Harry. I can't watch both of you at the same time. It is a maze. There are too many decisions…_

Just as she said, we reached a fork in the maze. "See you" Harry said as he took the passage on the left. I turned to take the passage on the right and waited six seconds as I watch Harry move on. Then I turned to follow Harry in the darkness.

Ludo sounded his whistle for the second time and I heard the awkward walk of Viktor Krum as he entered the maze. I had to be quick. It wouldn't be helpful for Krum to see me following Harry. Fortunately Harry had sped up, in a light jog while he held his wand high over his head to see as far ahead as possible. I quietly followed behind. He turned right at the next juncture and hurried on.

Ludo sounded his whistle for the third time. Fleur must be just entering the maze. Following Harry became slightly more difficult as he began looking back. He must sense my presence. However, at each moment I was able to tuck into a crevice in the hedge or down another passage, avoiding his line of sight. Of course, with the gathering darkness, this became easier and easier as every shadow became my hiding place.

He reached another fork. Looking down at his wand he stated "Point me" as he held it flat in his palm. The wand spun around once, and pointed towards his right, due north. He chose the left fork in his attempt to head north-west toward the centre of the maze. I could see his plan would be to turn right at the next opportunity.

I was surprised at the lack of obstacles. I had expected there to be something in every passage, and yet so far this was nothing more then a simple maze. I followed Harry as he took a few more turns. Suddenly there was movement to my right. It was one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts and it was waddle running straight toward me. I tried to recall what Emmett had done, staring it down and then, at the last minute jumping and landing on its back. However, it had learned this trick. Just as I was about to jump, it swerved to the side and flipped around. I altered my trajectory to launch myself in the opposite direction, only now I was staring it the business end of the Skrewt. I only just ducked out the way as I heard the familiar blast and shots of flames burst by me, catching the arm of my robe.

I looked up to see Harry staring at me. "Hagrids' Blast-Ended Skrewts!" I hissed, "They're enormous – I only just got away!" I quickly dove down the next passage as if I had only been passing through and then watched him go.

_Sorry Edward – I didn't see that until you decided to try riding him. I just saw you run right past…_

Harry had created quite a gap so I ran faster then human speed to catch up. I flew around a corner and almost right into Harry. He had halted in middle of the passage staring straight into the dark, hooded, deathly figure of a Dementor. It was gliding toward Harry, hand outstretched… I saw Harry shiver in coldness and I sensed a change in the physical temperature around us, though it made no difference to my body. I didn't know what to do. I had no spell to deal with a Dementor. I searched my mind – the only thing I could recall was –

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried. From his wand a great beam of light was emitted, quickly taking the form of a magnificent stag. It galloped toward the Dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes…

"Hang on!" he shouted, "you're a Boggart! Riddikulus!" There was a loud crack, and the hooded shape exploded in a wisp of smoke. I stood behind Harry as I heard him sigh, his silver white stage fading from sight. I felt the loneliness of his mind, his wishes for company on this lonely journey. I almost alerted him of my presence then, but he took a deep breath and pressed on moving quickly through the maze.

He took several more turns – left…right…then left again… I was in a bit of a bind when he turned down a path that led to a dead end. Quickly diving down and rolling to the side I allowed Harry to pass. Unfortunately that was when I discovered another danger of the maze. The hedges had feelers that reached out and wound their way around my body, pulling me under the hedge wall. As soon as Harry passed, I easily released myself to follow him, but it was a good thing to have discovered.

After releasing myself at the next dead end, I followed Harry to a passage to the right in which an odd golden mist floated in the air. He paused, holding the wand up, pointing the beam at it. "Reducto!" he said aiming his wand at the mist. I knew it wouldn't work. That spell was only for solid objects. As expected, the spell shot straight through, leaving the mist in tact. I saw him shake his head, mentally chastising himself as he decided what to do next. _Should I walk right through? What would happen? Is it worth the risk? Maybe I should double back._

I knew Alice wouldn't be able to see the outcome and until he decided. I hung back and waited, when a scream shattered the silence.

"Fleur?" Harry yelled, looking around madly. The scream came from up ahead. In that instant he decided to move on.

_Edward – ignore your senses and keep going_, Alice warned as I watched Harry step into the mist. As soon as he took a step in he halted. Was his stunned? I crept forward, preparing to grab him if I needed to. I searched his mind, but didn't understand what the problem was. He seemed able to move, but he was confused as to whether or not he should. He was debating between trying to take a step forward and giving up. I looked more closely at the ground in front of him. There didn't seem to be any danger. Closing his eyes, he took a step forward and fell to the ground. Then he rose and hurried forward.

I had to follow. As soon as I hit the mist I felt as though I had been turned upside down. It was a sickening feeling. My sight, my sense of equilibrium told me that my feet were now stuck to the ground as my head dangled downward into the sky. I looked ahead and saw Harry was already at the next bend. I didn't have time to pause. Ignoring what my body was telling me went against everything my 80 plus years as a vampire had taught me. Still, Alice said to keep going. I felt sick as I closed my eyes, took a step and felt myself land solidly on the ground. I opened my eyes in relief to see the world had righted itself and rushed after Harry who had turned right and was out of sight.

As Harry ran, I could hear the conflicting thoughts in his head… _Is Fleur okay? Did she get her red sparks in the air? Will someone rescue her? Should I try to find her?_ Along with; _Is Fleur now out of the running? Do I have a chance to win this?_ A vision of Harry, raising the Triwizard Cup in front of the rest of the school as they looked on with applause flitted through his mind, before he quickly put it aside…

We were closer to the centre now, but the maze was becoming more difficult, especially for me as I tried to follow at a safe distance but we kept coming to dead ends. I was becoming intimately aware of how to deal with the feelers under the hedges. I had just disentangled myself after one particular dead end when I heard Harry's cry, "Stupfy!" I rounded the corner in time to see Harry hit the dirt and duck myself as his stunning charm ricocheted off the armour of the second Blast Ended Skrewt. It had singed Harry's hair, but other then that, he seemed fine.

Just then the familiar blast sounded, but from the opposite side and the Skrewt came barrelling down toward Harry. I jumped up to pull Harry out of the way when he yelled, "Impedimenta!" The spell hit the Skrewts armour again and ricocheted off. He stepped back a few paces and fell over. The Skrewt would be on top of him in a few seconds. He was just in reach. I stretched out my hand just as he yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

This time the Skrewt froze, only inches from Harry's fallen body. He had managed to aim the spell at the Skrewt's soft under belly. I saw my hand almost closed around Harry's cloak. I quickly pulled it back and rolled out of sight, waiting for the hedge to take me as I watch Harry get up. He took the left path. I quickly freed myself and followed as the Skrewt was regaining its ability to move.

He took a left path and hit a dead end, and then a right, hitting another. He stopped to think, performing the four-point spell again and began slowly back tracking. I could hear the sound of foot steps closing in our position. It was the awkward duck-footed walk of Krum. We must be getting close. I was alarmed as I over heard his intent.

_Find him… Perform crucius curse… must find him…_

I halted. Was it Karkaroff and Krum all along who were after Harry? He was now walking up the passage parallel to ours. As soon as he found an opening, Harry would be caught entirely unaware. I had no choice. With lightening speed I jumped the hedge landing quietly and looking around to locate Krum's position. It was too late when I heard Alice's _No Edward_ in my head, for at that point I was staring into the wand of Viktor Krum. The look on his face was vacant and blank, as though he were in a trance. I knew then he must be under the power of Karkaroff – doing his bidding. No wonder Karkaroff favoured him, no wonder he didn't want him anywhere near Hermione. She would have figured it out. He must be under the Imperius curse.

If it was the Imperius curse, I had no knowledge of how to break it. Perhaps it was just a trance. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him, hoping it would have some affect. It didn't. The vacant stare of his face shifted and was replaced with purpose. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?" I yelled in one last ditch effort as I lunged at his arm.

"Crucio!" The word exploded through my head as a thousand points of pain coursed through my body. My body arched and twitched in agony, as I am sure my pain released through my mouth, but all I knew was that single word in my head… Time was meaningless as the pain shot through my body – and then, just as suddenly, it ended.

"Stupefy" I heard Harry yell and the thud of Viktor's body hitting the ground. I continued to lay there trying to regain my composure as Alice shouted obscenities to me in my head.

_You idiot… what were you thinking? What if he'd used wizard's fire… I can't lose my favourite brother you know…_

"Are you all right?" I heard Harry ask as he roughly grabbed the sleeve of my robe.

"Yeah" I said, "Yeah… I don't believe it… he crept up on me… I heard him… he had his wand on me…" I was in shock. I couldn't imagine how he had caught me off guard. I got up, shaking off the pain. Harry and I looked down at Krum.

"I can't believe this… I thought he was all right." Harry said.

"So did I" I wondered how much he actually knew, if he were aware at all.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" then the pieces fell into place, "You don't think Krum got her, too?"

"I don't know" Harry said slowly.

"Should we leave him here?" I wondered to myself.

"No." Harry said, "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him… otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a Skrewt."

I didn't think that was likely. The Skrewts hadn't shown any partiality to meat of any sort. Harry raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, high above Krum, marking his position.

I wondered how I would return to my previous practice of following him in secret. It would be more difficult now as we stood here together. "Well… I s'pose we'd better go on…" Should I suggest we go it together?

"What?" Harry said, "Oh… yeah… right." And he took off down the corridor, not speaking any further. I supposed he was in it for the win now, as he should be. It was his championship, his competition. He should win it.

I fell back and, as I had done before, feigned a right hand turn when Harry turned left. I watched him continue a few paces and then followed. He paused, using the Four-Point Spell, making sure he was moving in the right direction. I could feel his desire in his thoughts to reach the cup first, only slightly tempered by the shock of Krum's actions.

The dark of night had fallen, making it easier to follow Harry in secret, but more difficult for Harry to find his way. He almost ran into dead ends now before he had to double back to the next passage. The confidence in his thoughts increased as he was sure he was getting close. He was quickly walking down a long straight path when I saw the creature waiting for him. I panicked. Harry hadn't seen it. I quickened my pace when he stopped suddenly and raised his wand, casting his light upon it.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an overlarge lion; great clawed paws, and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side on the path, blocking his progress.

Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice. "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So… so will you move, please?" Harry asked.

"No" She said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess – I let you pass. Answer wrongly – I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me, unscathed.

I tensed, preparing myself. This, at least, was one contest I was prepared for. I wasn't sure whether this particular mythical creature would have the strength to be a match for me, but I had killed vampires before. I was sure I could, at least, do this justice…

"Ok" he said, "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs in the very centre of the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry gaped at her. "Could I have it again… more slowly?" he asked tentatively.

She blinked at him, smiled and repeated the poem.

_No way, you're face to face with a sphinx_? Emmett's voice bellowed in my head. Alice must be giving them a play by play commentary …

_Hmmm… person who lives in disguise… secrets, lies… a spy!_ Hermione was figuring it out. _Last thing to mend… middle of middle and end of the end… Oh, a 'd' of course! And sound heard when looking for a hard to find word, er… Oh, that's it 'er' – Oh my, of course, it's Spider… Tell him it's spider…_

But as I opened my mouth I heard Harry work it out himself… "Spy… er… spy…er… A creature I wouldn't want to kiss… a spider!"

The sphinx smiled broadly at him, got up, stretched her front legs, and moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks!" He said, amazed at his own brilliance, and dashed forward.

I quickly fell into place behind him when the Sphinx stepped in front of me.

"You shall not pass" she said.

"But I figured out the riddle as well – it's spider."

"You shall not pass." She glared at me, taking a defensive posture. I had been prepared to fight her when Harry's life was on the line, but now he was past and I needed to catch up with him.

_Don't do it, Edward… you don't have time_.

I growled at her, as I turned away. I heard her growl back menacingly. "Leave vampire" she hissed.

I had to find another way. I quickly doubled back down another trail in the same direction Harry had gone. I was running full out now. If I needed to I could jump the hedge again. I took a few turns until I could hear him. He was on the other side of the hedge running at his full speed. I saw an opening up ahead. I quickly ran to it, out into his corridor. Harry was to my left and the long passage let to the Triwizard cup to the right. Then, to my astonishment, a huge black spider jumped onto the path in front of me.

"Edward, on your left!" Harry yelled too late. I dove to the side, my wand flying out of my pocket.

"Stupefy!" I heard behind me. The spell just ricocheted off the gigantic body. But it got it's attention. It spun around and headed for Harry instead, "Stupefy! Inpedimenta! Stupfy!" Harry threw spell after spell at it, but they were useless. There must be some magic protecting it.

The spider lifted Harry into the air in its front legs as he struggled madly to kick it. I grabbed my wand and jumped on the huge beast. If my wand couldn't help, maybe my jaws could. "Stupify" I tried, aiming at the soft eyes of the beast. As the energy drained from my body I knew it had done no good. I barely hung on as I waited the half a second it took for me to recover. Enough of this, I dove for one of the legs and clamped down with my teeth.

Whether it was my bite or Harry's "Expelliarmus" I wasn't sure, but the beast let Harry go. I hadn't been able to bite clear through the leg. There must be some magic there protecting it, but I had made a dint. At that point, though, it reared up, throwing me from it back. I fell to the ground and rolled, preparing to jump in for another attack.

Harry lay on the ground, wand in hand. I saw his plan and jumped in at the same time. "Stupify" we yelled in synchronization as we aimed at the underside of the spider. The two spells combined did what one alone had not – the spider keeled over sideways, flattening the nearby hedge, and covering the path with its tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" I shouted as I ran to him, "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No" he said, gasping for air. I could smell the blood of his wound. Venom pooled to my mouth at its appetising scent. I swallowed it back and stopped breathing as I inspected him. The secretion of the spider's pinchers were on his torn robes and I worried it might have gotten in the wound, which would inhibit clotting. I looked more closely. The wound appeared to be clean.

Harry struggled to his feet, but his injured leg wouldn't carry his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath. "Take it, then." He said, "Go on, take it. You're there."

I looked around and realized I was standing only a few feet from the Triwizard Cup. I looked back at Harry. I realized if it were Cedric here and not I, he would have just won – been champion. But this award did not belong to me. And if Cedric were here, he would probably do what I was about to.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work." Harry replied, "The one who reaches the Cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

I started to make my way around the spider toward Harry, "No"

"Stop being noble and just take it." He said irritably, "then we can get out of here."

I smiled at his tone. I had heard it before in Bella's voice. I watched as he tried to steady himself against the hedge and sought for a way to help him understand.

"You told me about the dragons." I pointed out.

"I had help on that, too" Harry snapped, "You helped me with the egg – we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place." I pointed out.

"We're still square" Harry insisted, testing his leg gingerly. It shook beneath the weight. I diagnosed a sprain, likely from when the spider dropped on him.

"You should've got more points on the second task." I admitted, "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that." I should've stayed to make sure you got out…

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" Harry said bitterly, "Just take the Cup!"

"No" He wasn't the only one to take it seriously, I recalled the fear I had as I reached the surface one minute after the time limit… wondering if I had lost Bella forever. I stepped over the tangled legs and stood beside Harry, leaving the path for him to get the cup. "Go on" I pushed.

He looked toward the cup, longing in his eyes. For a moment he saw himself emerging with the cup in hand, the roar of the crowd, Cho's face shining with admiration. I thought he was about to go, when he looked back at me. "Both of us." He said.

"What?" he caught me off guard.

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

I stared at him, amazed at his character. It's not something many others would have done in his place – perhaps only Cedric. "you… you sure?"

"Yeah" he said, then more confidently, "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

It would make Cedric and the other proud too. It would be a tie for victory that the Hufflepuff house could hold onto for years to come. I felt myself break into a smile. "You're on. Come here."

I took a hold of Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped him limp toward the table where the Cup stood. When we reached it, we both held out our hands over the Cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" Harry said, "One – Two – Three"

_NO!_ I heard Alice's mental voice scream as I saw us disappear. At the same instant I felt the exhilarating feel of air whipping past me at an alarming speed. We were passing over land, speeding far away from Hogwarts.


	60. Chapter 60

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 60: The Graveyard

We landed hard as I had done many times before. From the time it took us to get wherever we were, I knew we must be a fair distance from Hogwarts. The trip had taken almost as long as when we use the Port Key to London.

Harry had fallen over when we touched down, his injured leg giving way. I reached down to help him up. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around. Was this part of the tournament? Could this be the last part of the task – finding our way back?

We were standing in a dark and long forgotten graveyard. The outline of a nearby church was visible past a large tree on the right. There was a large hill to our left where an old house was situated overlooking the graveyard. It must be an old Manse…

I looked down at the cup. "Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Port Key?" I asked. I wondered if we should just touch it and return to Hogwarts.

"Nope" Harry replied. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno" I replied… I was sure Dumbledore would have prepared me for something like this. Then again, he did have us travel by Port Key quite a bit. Was that a sign? It could have been, but something in me told me this was very wrong. "Wands out?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, relieved I had suggested it.

We stood there for a mere 4.3 seconds, though it seemed much longer, assessing the situation, trying to figure out what to do next. I heard foot steps. "Someone's coming."

I could see the approaching figure before Harry, but it did me no good. Whoever it was, was shielding his face with a hood. He was carrying a small package like a baby or a bundle of clothes. I reached out with my mind, but heard nothing. I shouldn't have expected much more then that by now.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Harry lower his wand. Did he know this figure? I glanced at him to assess his stature while I searched his mind to see if he had any answers. He had none. We both turned back to the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet away. For a moment we simple stared at each other, Harry and I at the hooded figure and he back at us. _My scar… the pain…_ was the only warning before Harry fell to the ground, clutching his forehead, his wand slipping from his grasp. He cried out in pain. I reached out for him, but in the next instant I heard the same high, cold voice from Harry's vision call out as though from far away high in the sky…

"Kill the sspare."

Time slowed. I heard the swish of the wand, felt the slight movement of the air it stirred before I heard the second voice, screech out the words, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light blazed out of the wand as I heard a rushing noise. I watched as it approached, too quickly for me to move, to even say anything. It hit me like a wrecking ball, like a Mack truck, like Emmett if he could ever catch me off guard. I realized I was lying flat on my back, not knowing how I got there. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, couldn't hear. Then the burning began.

The pain was comparable only to the burning pain of my transformation. It was all encompassing. Was I dead? The overwhelming answer was yes. Was this hell? It must be. It was a cruel twist of fate that at this moment I would discover I must have a soul, otherwise what would be left to experience this torture.

I couldn't see – some light reflected off Harry's shocked face as his eye's bore down on mine - but I couldn't focus on it. At the same time I could see my face reflected in his mind – my blank, expressionless face, my open golden eyes, my half-open mouth demonstrating the moment of shock when the spell hit me.

_He's dead…Edward's dead… He's dead…_ was Harry's only thought as he was drug away from my sight.

And still my body burned. I yearned to cry out in pain, to release the tension of agony within me, to writhe and curl against the bolts of molten fire coursing through my veins. But I was a prisoner in my own body, trapped for eternity. Would I lie here forever? Unable to move, to change, to be – trapped in my infinite mind? I take it back, I don't want a soul. There is nothing for my kind after this life – only endless death.

But I still had my mind... I yearned to leave this body, to leave the pain, the burning. I reached out, finding the only mind open to my presence – Harry's… It was only a distraction, and a poor one at that – but it was better then the iron clad cell of my lifeless body.

Harry was tied tight to a headstone. The man hit him with a hand that had a finger missing, and Harry recognized who it was… The name Wormtail sprang to his mind.

"You!" he gasped.

But the man refused to answer, concentrating on his task, checking the chords for tightness. This Wormtail was nervous – his hands slipped and fumbled over the knots. When he was satisfied Harry was secure he stuffed Harry's mouth with a black cloth he pulled out from his cloak and shuffled away. Aside from the incredible pain, he was just as stuck as I was… only he was still alive.

Harry's eyes focused on the bundle the man had carried with him before he killed me and tied Harry to the tombstone. Whatever was in the bundle was stirring fretfully. Harry's scar seared with burning pain over and over, new throbs overlapping with the old, and with a burst of inspiration he knew what was in the bundle… and he was sure he didn't want it opened.

Noise drew Harry's attention to the huge snake slithering through the grass, the same snake from Harry's vision. I was now certain of who this bundle was… Harry lifted his head toward the sound of wheezing in the distance. Wormtail was returning, hauling a huge stone cauldron – big enough to hold a full size man – slopping over with what looked like water. If I were alive I would growl as I was certain Harry was about to be boiled alive.

The thing inside the bundle of cloth was moving more furiously now, trying to free itself of its bindings. Wormtail was conjuring a fire beneath the caldron and suddenly flames shot out underneath it. The snake slithered away from the heat into the night.

The liquid in the caldron heated faster then normal – coming to a boil while, at the same time sending out fiery sparks. The steam was thickening, hiding the image of Wormtail as he worked.

"Hurry!" the high cold voice said impatiently as the bundle moved with greater ferocity. The whole surface of the water was bursting with sparks. It almost looked like vampire skin in the sunlight.

"It is ready, master."

"Now…" said the cold voice.

Wormtail released the being from the robes on the ground. Harry yelled into wad of black material blocking his mouth. The sight was grotesque, a hairless, scaly-looking childlike creature – dark, raw, reddish black in colour. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face – no child alive ever had a face like that – was flat and snake-like, with gleaming read eyes. This thing was less human then I.

It was almost helpless, raising its thin arms and wrapping them around Wormtail's neck. Wormtail lifted it and carried it to the caldron. As he did, the cloak covering his face fell back and Harry saw the look of revulsion on his weasely pale weak face. For a moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion before Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron. With a hiss it vanished below the surface and Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Good, leave it there to drown, or burn in torment as I was. The reminder pulled me back into my own agony. Any feelings of sympathy I might have felt for the man, Wormtail, were gone. I was glad he had experienced the Crucius curse, hoped he had felt it's stinging pain over and over. Hoped it was worse for him then it had been for me. It was nothing compared with this. That was a quiet ride on a carriage in the park on a Sunday afternoon, compared with the agony I was in now. It never let up. It only intensified. My only release was to allow my mind to wander. I realized now we would both die here – Harry and I. He would join me in this murderous hell soon enough.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook, frightened beyond wits. Good. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command, and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it send sparks in all directions, and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

Wormtail was whimpering now. He pulled a long thin, shining silver dagger from inside his robes. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh… of the servant….w-willingly given… you will… revive… your master."

He stretched out his right hand in front of him, the hand with the missing finger. Gripping the dagger very tightly in his left hand, he swung it upwards. Realization hit Harry in time to close his eyes to the scene that was about to unfold. A piercing scream rang out through the night and I felt some satisfaction at the pain evidenced by it. The severed appendage fell to the ground with a soft thud, then, hearing Wormtail scuffle around there was a splash as it was dropped into the cauldron. Harry held his eyes closed against the sickening display, but the bright red colour of the potion now bore through his closed eyelids.

Wormtail gasped and moaned in agony. Harry suddenly felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face and realized he was right in front of him. "B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." Harry was as helpless as I, his body bound by the ropes he now struggled against. He saw the flash of the dagger just before he felt it pierce the flesh of his right arm. Pain shot through him, but he watched in horror as Wormtail fished out a vial and collected a dribble of blood.

He staggered back to the caldron and poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…

_Let it have drowned… Let it have done wrong…_ Harry hoped.

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so he couldn't see Wormtail or my dead body or anything but vapour hanging in the air… _it's gone wrong… it's drowned… please… please let it be dead…_

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me" said the high, cold voice from behind the steam. Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up , and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… the memory of hundreds of nightmares flashed through his mind as Harry stared into the face that inspired them all. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils… If I had ever thought I was a monster I was wrong, for what I saw now through the weak eyes of Harry Potter was a monstrosity far beyond my capacity… For we both stared now, through Harry's eyes into the face of Lord Voldemort.

He broke off his stare and became enchanted with his own body. He held up his long white hands, moving them in the moonlight, admiring their grace. Those he took and inspected the rest of his new figure, stroking his hands down his body, along his arms and head as he inspected his own creation, as if he were a priceless Ming vase. He looked back at Harry with a look of triumph in his cat like red eyes that gleamed in the darkness.

The great snake slithered back into sight, circling around Harry as he watched Voldemort slip his unnaturally long-fingered hand into a deep pocket, and draw out a wand. He caressed it gently, too, as if greeting a long lost love; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail. He was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone beside Harry. He fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold mirthless laugh.

Harry looked down at Wormtail whimpering beside him. His robes were shining with blood now, but the sight was unappetising to me… I would never drink again. This eternal burning would never be quenched…

"My Lord… my Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh, master… thank you, master…" He extended his bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again, "The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please…. Please…"

Voldemort bent down, and pulled out his left arm, forcing up the sleeve. I recognized the mark on his forearm from the mark in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup. This must be the dark mark Sirius had mentioned – the one that Karkaroff was so concerned about.

"It is back." He said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see.. now we shall know…" He pressed it with long white forefinger. The scar on Harry's head throbbed afresh with pain while Wormtail howled. The mark was now jet-black.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he mused to himself, "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" He paced along the graveyard for a minute, before turning his red eyed gaze on Harry.

He told Harry of his past, his Muggle father who left his witch mother…His years in a Muggle orphanage. His bitterness was deeply rooted. I was horrified to hear he had caused his own father's death… but horror turned to longing as I was reminded of my own father, my own family.

Had Alice seen this? When she cried out in my mind just a moment to late? Were they already morning my loss? It would be a hard blow on Esme. And Carlisle and Alice would blame themselves… And Bella.

The thought of the name alone was a pain more intense then the fire that consumed me. To never see her again, to never touch her warm face, to never hold her soft body in mine… this burning was nothing – the loss of her was my true hell.

And what of her? What would she do? I knew this would destroy her. I could only hope she would find her way to heaven as I burned without her. I wished to cry out, to release the compounded anguish of loss, to scream at the powers that would allow this to happen. My family… my friends… my love. It was too high a price to pay.

"Listen to me, reliving family history…" Voldemort went on, "Why I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My true family returns…"

With the sound of air popping and the swish of cloaks wizards began apparating, hooded and masked in the grave yard. They approached cautiously, as a dog toward his alpha, and in shocked amazement. One fell to his knees, kissing the hem of Voldemorts' black robes. "Master… master…" The others followed suit before forming a circle… There seemed to be purposeful gaps left – as though for particular people, but they remained empty.

"Welcome, Death Eaters." He said quietly, "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday…we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

"I smell guilt" he said, "There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

The sound of his diatribe was as acidic to my ears as the burning in my body and the pain of loss to my soul. I wished I could close myself to it, shut it off as I wished to shut off the flow of pain and mental despair. What did it matter now?

It was then I realized. I had begun hearing with my own ears, not just through the ears of Harry. Was that possible? Could dead bodies hear? I thought through the mechanics of it. Though there was very little, some movement was required for the simple act of sound vibrating against the ear drum. What did this mean?

I thought back to the act of my death. It had been the Avada Kadavra curse. But the text on vampires said we could not be killed with such a curse. The only known methods were by tearing apart and burning the pieces, wizard's fire and dragon's fire. Could I be alive then? I tried to move – no… I was still frozen in my lifeless body. I couldn't breath either, nor see or feel. But I could hear.

The burning intensified. With my new found realization I reconsidered. Perhaps I wasn't in hell. Could this be something else? It was similar to my transformation – the burning of venom transforming my body, changing it, healing it… that was it! My body was healing. The power of the curse must have caused devastating damage to every part of my body… Hope flared through me with the burn I now welcomed.

"Crucio!" I heard Voldemort command through cold laugher and one of his followers fell to the ground in pain. Even those who professed to follow him must suffer. This man truly was a monster.

"Get up, Avery!" He said softly, "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at the sobbing figure.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, master" moaned Wormtail, "please, master… please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort, "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…" he raised his wand and whipped it through the air. A streak of molton silver shot out from the wand and held in the air, forming into the shape of a human hand, bright as the moonlight. It soared down and fixed itself to Wormtail's bleeding wrist. He stopped sobbing immediately and stared at his new silver hand, flexing the fingers. He bent down and picked a twig on the ground, crushing it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered, "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… thank you." He scrambled forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail."

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…" He stood and took his place in the circle.

Voldemort began addressing the remaining members then – accusing them of treachery and lack of loyalty. Warning them to never betray him again. I didn't care to listen to his threats. I wondered who would bind themselves to such a man…if you could call him that. I recalled Karkaroff's fear as he noticed the dark mark growing stronger on his arm. Was he here tonight? Who was? I began noting the names… Lucius Malfoy. That name didn't surprise me… The Lestranges who were still in Azkaban…Macnair with the Ministry… Crabbe and Goyle – it would seem they followed the senior Malfoy as religiously as their sons followed his… Nott... If I was ever able to return to Dumbledore these names would be important. What else did he say? He would call the Dementors and the giants and other creatures… I wondered if the Romanian vampires were included in that list.

"And here we have six missing Death Eathers…" he stopped in a large gap in the circle, "three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me for ever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service."

I considered who the three could be – certainly Karkaroff and Snape – they both had the mark… and who else? Ludo perhaps? And where did they fit? Was Snape the one who had left forever as Dumbledore believed, or had he already re-entered his service… or was that Karkaroff?

I felt tired, tired of this pain, tired of the energy it took to remain in Harry's mind. I just lay there, listening to Voldemort release thirteen years of speaking… thirteen years of bitterness and hatred…

"Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us… how you have achieved this… this miracle… how you managed to return to us…" Lucius Malfoy's slippery voice spoke.

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," Voldemort began, "And it begins – and ends – with my young friend here."

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the boy."

"His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice… this is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch him now."

I heard Harry's mental cry as Voldemort pressed the cold tip of his long white finger against him. He thought his head would explode with the pain. I wondered if I would regain the use of my body to rescue him from this nightmare. I could only hope.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon me. Aaaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it." I knew of such pain. I was living through it now. "I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal – to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked… for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell which might have helped me required the use of a wand…

"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist… I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited… surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me… one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain…"

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals – snakes, of course, being my preference – but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill-adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…

"Then… four years ago… the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard – young, foolish and gullible – wandered across my path. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of… for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school… he was easy to bend to my will… he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted… thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter…"

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been. I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers… yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour… I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess… and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me…"

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last… a servant returned to me: Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumoured I was hiding… helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them…"

Ah, Albania – not far from Romania where the old ruling class lived. Close enough even to be within the boundary of the land they claimed…

"… he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams… She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things…"

This must be the Death Eater he referred to as his faithful servant – but who? He said someone at Hogwarts…This must be the same person who set the Cup as a Port Key – the one who would have made sure Harry touched it… could it be Karkaroff? Or Ludo? Both had access… both had been around the school all year…

I recalled Ludo's intense meetings with the goblins… and his repeated attempts to help Harry – to give him hints. He certainly seemed eager for Harry to prevail… that must have been the plan all along – for Harry to prevail and end up here. I should have taken the cup myself... Then only I would be here in this graveyard and Harry would be safely back at Hogwarts – and Voldemort would still be little more then a grotesque lump of flesh.

Voldemort droned on, "I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortal. I set my sights lower… I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength. I knew that to achieve this – it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight – I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant…

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe… Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me… as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago, for the lingering protection his mother once gave him, would then reside in my veins, too…"

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boys' future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there… then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup… I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt a kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?"

"Why… by using Bertha Jorkin's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eaters, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the Tournament – that he touched the Triwizard Cup first – the Cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Port Key, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is… the boy you all believed had been my downfall…"

"Crucio!" I heard him yell. The mental anguish of Harry as he jerked and twitched in pain was far greater then I held felt in the maze – comparable to the pain I felt now. Perhaps it was because I had felt greater pain before… Perhaps it was because I was a vampire… I tried to move to save him… I was still frozen, trapped in my body. I was helpless to him as I had been all year…

Thankfully, Voldemort released him quickly. "You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me." He went on, 'But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini.' He whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching. I recalled Harry's vision, where he had been promised as a meal to the giant snake. I had to find a way to get to him before it was too late.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

With his new silver hand, Wormtail made quick work of the ropes binding Harry to the gravestone. Then walking over to my still body, he picked up Harry's wand and handed it to him. Harry was unsteady on her feet as he looked around. He was surrounded by 30 Death Eaters who had closed in their circle around him as he faced Voldemort.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?"

_Right…_ He recalled the dual club he had participated in two years earlier… _The only spell I know is Expelliarmus, and if I happen to be lucky enough to disarm him, it's not like the rest of these Death Eaters are going to let me go._

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snake-like face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… bow to death, Harry…"

The sound of mirthless laughter surrounded him…

_I'm going to die… there is no one here to save me now… but I won't let him play with me… I won't give into his games…_

"I said bow" Voldemort snarled as he raised his wand. Harry was quite helpless to the force of his body bending forward.

"Very good." He said softly as he raised his wand again, "And now you face me, like a man… straight-backed and proud, the way your father died… And now – we duel."

In a flash I felt Harry's mind explode in pain as Voldemort hit him with the Crucius curse. The pain was so intense Harry didn't know where he was anymore…forgot the reason for his writhing and screaming… I wanted to cry out for him, cry out from the affect of our joint pain, cry out for the hopelessness of the situation we were now in.

And then it was over. Harry lied still for a moment before he was able to push himself to his feet. He stumbled about from the after affects of the torture of the Crucius curse combined with his injured leg and bleeding arm… He would have been ill equipped to combat Voldemort on his best day – and this was far from it. It wasn't a fair fight. There was no way he could win.

"A little break." Voldemort said, a frenzied excitement undertone in his voice, "a little pause… that hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

_And now I die… like Edward… I can see it in his eyes… This is the end…No need to answer him – it won't matter anyway…_

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again?" he continued, "Answer me! Imperio!"

A wave of euphoria swept over Harry…as if he no longer cared what happened to him…He fought against it. _Just answer "no"… just answer "no"… just answer "no"_ he heard in his mind… _I WILL NOT…. Just answer "no"…I WON'T DO IT, I WON'T SAY IT…just answer "no"…just answer "no"…_

"I WON'T!" the words burst from Harry's mouth. The feel of euphoria lifted like a splash of cold water replaced by burning pain as Voldemort administered the Cruciatus curse again.

"You won't"… you won't say "no"? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… perhaps another little dose of pain?"

I wanted to growl as he lifted his wand again, knowing what was about to happen. But so did Harry. He allowed his reflexes to take over and dived out of the way behind the marble headstone he had only recently been released from. He was regrouping, preparing to defend himself if need be… but there was no way… he was no match.

I used every ounce of mental power I possessed to force my body to move – focused on it like I had focused on my shield. There was nothing – not even a breath. What would happen to Harry if I couldn't save him? That was clear – he would die. And I would be left here in the graveyard…

_He is definitely this direction. I can feel it - I can smell his mind…_ The mental voice of Demetri broke through the din. He was tracking me to this location and convinced the others to follow. He was confident, but I could hear the suspicion in at least one of their minds.

_He already led us on a wild goose chase last time we were up here… I think he's losing it. Maybe I should remind him…_ Jane considered the use of her power. How like Voldemort she was…

_Curious… He was in Scotland… now here outside this small Welsh town…Is Edward gifted in ways I hadn't considered… or is there another with him…_ Aro's insatiable mind was drawing nearer…

I could hear them all now. All four of them approached – Demetri, Jane, Alec and Aro. What would they do if they found me here? Kill me or rescue me? Would they fight the wizards? And who would be the victor in that battle – four against thirty-one? And what of Harry? I felt the urge to shake my head, but it remained motionless… There were no good scenarios that would result from their arrival. If they succeeded against the wizards and then killed me, it would destroy Bella, and hurt my family. If they rescued me – Aro would read my mind and know Bella was fully human… and betray the location of the school and our purpose here. Under either scenario, Harry would die… The Volturi had no use for knowledgeable humans, even magical ones… And if they failed…if the wizards prevailed and the Volturi died – would the wizards then be alerted to the presence of vampires among them? No, this definitely made things worse.

The urgency to leave increased. It would be better that I died now then lead them back to Hogwarts and Bella… Bella… I needed her. And somehow she needed me… I wished I could hold her hand now… to touch her one last time… I wished that my body could move enough just to touch the Port Key and return… regardless, I couldn't abandon Harry.

"Avada Kadavra" I heard the cold voice shout in triumph and watched the green snaking band of magical power speed toward Harry. This was the end then…

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled simultaneously… a band of red energy shooting toward Voldemort.

The spells met in the middle, transforming into a band of energy joining the wands, neither green nor red, but gold… The energy surged through both of them, lifting them into the air… they hovered over the land to a place clear of gravestones… the Death Eaters quickly regrouped and surrounded them…

"What do we do?" One of the shouted…

The golden thread of light exploded into hundreds of golden strands, extending out around them, weaving a web of light, shielding them from the Death Eaters.

"Do nothing" Voldemort shrieked, the triumph having left his eyes, replaced with shock at the turn of events, "Do nothing unless I command you!"

In Harry's mind I then heard the most beautiful song, a bird song… the song of the Phoenix Harry noted… It was silent to my ears – only sounding in Harry's mind. Then, like an old friend, he heard the voice of Dumbledore "Don't break the connection.".

_I know…_ he thought back as he battled against the will of Voldemort, the magic coursing back and forth between the wands, seemingly moving closer toward one and then the other.

Harry was trapped in a battle of wills and strength against Lord Voldemort, miraculously holding his own for now, but it couldn't last forever… I thought more and more of how I could possibly escape from this body I was trapped in… It had never taken so long to heal… in a last ditch effort, I reached out to Bella as I had during the first task. Reached out for her strength, for a connection, if only to feel her presence in my life one last time… I was sure now whether Voldemort beat Harry or the Volturi arrived before their battle concluded, we were both about to die…

Her presence washed over me like a calming balm and I could feel her as if she were right next to me. In that moment, there was no more pain, no more burning… I could move, I could feel, I could walk, no run… I ran at vampire speed to Harry's side, entering the web of magic easily, surprised one of the Death Eaters didn't stop me. "Hold on Harry" I said as I planned our escape. As fast as I was, I would need a distraction if I was going to get us back to the Port Key before one of the Death Eaters attacked.

Suddenly a ghostly man appeared out of Voldemort's wand… He called out to Harry "He was a real wizard, then? Killed me, that one did… you fight him boy…"

Another figure emerged, this time a woman, "Don't let go now!" she cried, "Don't let him get you, Harry – don't let go!"

Another head appeared from the tip of Voldemort's wand. This one a young woman with long hair… Harry gasped as he recognized her face… his mother, Lily Potter… and then soon after a young man with the same dark tussled hair of Harry… his father, James.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…" his mother instructed, "but we will give you time…you must get to the Port Key, it will return you to Hogwarts… Do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes" he gasped.

Perfect… hopefully it would be enough. I looked back to ensure I knew the exact location of the Port Key. We had no time to waste. It was then I saw my body, still lying motionless on the ground… I was in shock… I looked down at my body, my legs, my arms, my hands - I was a transparent version of myself… Did this mean I really was already dead?

The Volturi were close. They arrive in less then a minute… we were running out of time… they couldn't find my body if that was all that was left of me…

"Harry" I whispered, hoping he could hear me… he turned in recognition of my voice, "take my body back, will you?"

"I will" He groaned from the effort of fighting off the magic.

"Do it now." His father whispered, "Be ready to run… do it now…"

"NOW!" Harry yelled and several things happened at once. The spell suddenly released and the greyish figures attacked Voldemort. Harry was running full out back to my body and the Port Key. I felt myself pulled along with him.

"Stun him" Voldemort screamed…

Harry dove behind a marble gravestone. "Impedimentia" he pointed his wand back over his head… I heard someone fall…

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort.

Harry jumped forward, diving over the Cup and wrapped his arm around my chest… I felt myself sucked back to my body as Harry yelled "Accio!"

The last thing I remembered was hearing a chorus of four ferial growls as the Volturi steps out of the woods at the far end of the clearing into the gathering of wizards…

Then the world went black.


	61. Chapter 61

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 61: Revelation

I couldn't feel Harry or my body hit the ground, but I could see it through Harry's mind once he picked he head out of the black dirt. I lay lifelessly on my back, Harry's arm still around my torso. His mind was slipping into shock, darkness overtaking him as his mind refused to process the madness we had just experienced.

Hang in there Harry, I thought with all my might… I needed him alert. I needed someone's mind to see through otherwise I would be trapped again in darkness. Then another mind entered my consciousness… Alice! I saw us appear in this very spot, Dumbledore hurrying to our side.

There was a thundering rumble of footsteps as others gathered round – Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Fudge, Hagrid, my Family… Bella… I wished I could turn Harry's head to gaze into Bella's eyes. As long as she was here everything would be alright.

_My Master didn't kill him… how did Harry escape?_ The mental voice of Moody exclaimed in shock. Did he say that out loud? No… it was a slip of his careful control of his thoughts. With a flood of intuition it all came together – my suspicion of Moody from the beginning, his helpfulness on the tasks in a very discreet way, the conflict between the tone of his outer and inner voice as he appeared to be supportive of Dumbledore and Harry, while at the same time plotting for Harry's death. Voldemort's most faithful servant, his plant in Hogwarts – was Moody…

"He's back" Harry whispered, "He's back. Voldemort"

"What's going on? What's happened?" Cornelius Fudge appeared upside-down over Harry. His face paled at the sight, "My God – Cullen!" he whispered, "Dumbledore – he's dead!"

Voices echoed all around, "He's dead!" He's dead!" "Edward Cullen! Dead!" and the voice I couldn't bare to hear – the sobbing pain, "Edddwwarrd! Let me go… I have to… I have to see him…" someone was holding her back.

"Harry, let go of him" Fudge said, but Harry clung to my body with a ferocity I didn't know he possessed.

Dumbledore leaned over, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered, "He wanted me to bring him back to his family."

_Edward spoke to Harry?_ Carlisle mused… "Alice calm Bella down… get her out of here – back to Dumbledore's quarters."

"No" she sobbed. I knew she would be fighting Alice with little hope.

"Bella, just come… Trust me." She said firmly. Bella collapsed in her arms. Emmett scooped her up and carried her back to the castle. Alice turned to follow.

"No, we might need her." Dumbledore halted Alice's departure. He reached down then and pulled Harry from my lifeless body, setting him on his feet.

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge began saying loudly to the crowd, trying to cover up my 'death', "He's ill, he's injured…"

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him-" I wished I could growl at Moody's false concern. He had a plan for Harry that I knew could only end badly.

"No, I would prefer-" but Dumbledore got cut off by Fudge.

"The crowd – we need to get them out of here – no need to cause any panic…"

"Harry, stay here-" he turned his back to deal with Fudge.

Moody saw his opening. "It's all right, son, I've got you… come on… hospital wing…" but he slipped again – I could see his plan – in an instant I could see he would take Harry to his office and then, when he had an opportunity he would take him back to Voldemort.

"Dumbledore said stay." Harry sad thickly, but he was in no condition to fight, to argue – he was in a daze…

"You need to lie down… come on, now…"

No one noticed them leave, no one knew. Harry was in mortal danger… It would only take a moment for Moody to find a way to return to his master. I had to alert someone. I flitted to the minds around me, looking for anyone who might have seen them depart, anyone who might tell… What could I do anyway? There was no one I could tell… No one… except Alice! I flitted back to her mind. She was concentrating on me – on my future… I could see it – she was searching for my return – when my body would heal enough to speak. It would be hours before I could talk… but that would be enough… My first words would be.

_Moody took Harry! He's a Death Eater!_ I saw my exclamation in Alice's mind. Her head shot up in shock and she hurried to Dumbledore's side. Grapping his arm, she stared intently into his eyes. He took her hint and pulled the vision from her mind. His gentle blue eyes, full of concern flew open in shock as he whipped his head around.

"Where's Moody?"

Snape's head spun around. "He's left – Potter's gone too!" he droned…

"Let's go" Dumbledore ordered. Snape and McGonagall stepped in behind him.

"But Edward… his body…" Fudge asked in alarm.

"I'll take care of my son." Carlisle stated firmly, with a voice that left no room for question. Fudge stepped back at the intensity of his stare. He lifted my body and carried it back to the castle…

But what of Harry? I flitted back to him to see what I could to do to keep him alive. Hopefully Dumbledore would make it in time…

I found him in Moody's office. "Drink it…" Moody growled, shoving a cup into his hand, "you'll feel better… come on now, Harry, I need to know exactly what happened."

Whatever he gave Harry burned his throat. I wondered what magic he had just poured down Harry's throat… He stared intently into Harry's eyes. "Voldemort's back, Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me." Harry said. His head was clearing, his senses became more intense, even more so then normal. He could see clearly even in the dark of Moody's unlit office. The screaming and shouting from the Quidditch pitch coming through his ears clearly. Whatever Moody gave him was sharpening his perception…

"What did the Dark Lord take from you?" Moody asked.

"Blood." He lifted his arm to show the scar.

"And the Death Eaters? They returned?" he hissed.

"Yes… Loads of them…"

"How did he treat them? Did he forgive them?"

Harry's eyes flew open… he remembered something he should have told Dumbledore… I wished I stifle the next words to come out of his mouth, "There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There's a Death Eater here – they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end-" He tried to jump up to find Dumbledore…

Moody pushed him back down in his seat, "I know who the Death Eater is."

"Karkaroff?" Harry asked wildly, "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?"

"Karkaroff? He laughed mirthlessly, "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them… but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

The one too cowardly to return, I recalled… Voldemort's words echoed in my mind. So then Snape is… one who has left him forever – he will be killed, of course… I had to warn him.

"It was I who put your name in the cup."

"No, you didn't.. You didn't do that.. you can't have done…"

"I assure you I did." He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry… intent to either stun him or kill I was sure… Dumbledore needed more time. Stall Harry… please… stall him…

"He forgave them, then?" Moody asked, "The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"What?" Harry asked… but he wasn't talking to Moody. Had he heard me? Stall Harry! Dumbledore's on his way… hold Moody off for a few more minutes.

"I asked you," Moody said quietly, "whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

"You fired…" he was stalling… good. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you, Harry… I told you. If there's one thing I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master, when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry…" His face lit up in a sadistic smile, "Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful… prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all… you."

"You didn't… it – it can't be you…"

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you winning the Tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did."

"It hasn't been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore would have been very suspicious if you had managed everything too easily. As long as you got into that maze, preferably with a decent head start – then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions, and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend against your stupidity. The second task… that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue, so I had to give you another hint.-"

"You didn't," Harry said hoarsely, "Edward gave me the clue-"

And Moody told me, I thought grimly. Of course. He knew that I would tell Harry, with my sense of fair play… what was it he said, "You're a Hufflepuff, aren't ya?"

So it was Moody who told me, and got the information to him… and it was Moody who got Harry some Gillyweed though Dobby the house elf…

"You had an easier time of it than you should have done in that maze tonight, of course," Moody continued, "That was because I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperius curse on Krum, so that he would finish Cullen, and leave your path to the Cup clear.

A movement in the Foe-glass caught Harry's eye. He glanced, only for a moment, but it was enough see Dumbledore was getting close. He, Snape and McGonagall were almost there… Harry looked back at Moody. He hadn't noticed.

_DISTRACT HIM!_ I focused with all my might. This time I knew Harry heard the yell in his mind… "You're mad!" Harry said, "You're mad!"

Moody stared at him in shock and anger, "Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him – and now – I conquer you!"

Moody raised his wand, he opened his mouth. Harry plunged his own hand into his robes…

"Stupify!" There was a blinding flash of red light, and with a great splintering and crashing, the door of Moody's office was blasted apart.

Moody was thrown backwards onto the office floor. Harry, still staring at the place where Moody's face had been, saw Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall looking back at him out of the Foe-Glass. He swung around and saw the three of them standing at what was left of the door, Dumbledore's wand outstretched.

The kindly, sometimes childlike face of Dumbledore was no more. In its place was a face more terrible then Harry or I could have imagined… the twinkle in his eye, replaced by a cold fury that spread out from his icy blue eyes and coursed through every line in his ancient face… the power normally well hidden radiating from every orifice… Dumbledore was, indeed, dangerous.

They stepped into the room, McGonagall going straight to Harry. "Come along, Potter." She whispered, "Come along… hospital wing…"

"No!" Dumbledore said sharply.

"Dumbledore, he ought to – look at him – he's been through enough tonight-"

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

"Moody," Harry said in shock, "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody." Dumbledore said quietly, "you have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight." He reached over Moody's limp form and put a hand inside his robes, pulling out a hip-flask and a set of keys on a ring. He turned to McGonagall and Snape.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens, and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

Neither questioned his orders as they left at once. He turned as if to look at me… I realized then that I hadn't only been watching through Harry's mind, but also from a point beside him. _Edward, I have no idea how the house elf will affect Alice's ability to see you while your soul is here, but I think she and the rest of your family have been through enough stress for one night… please meet me back in my sitting room…_

I felt myself move through space, like a Port Key, but without feeling the movement of air as it rushed past me… In half a second I found myself lying on my back staring up at the ceiling. I was on a sofa in Dumbledore's sitting room. Bella was kneeling beside my body, her head on my chest as she sobbed. I realized then, I could see… I tried to move my head to see her with my own eyes… I was still unable to move.

"Bella, he'll be okay… He is just healing. He can't move or breathe because his body has undergone a lot of trauma…" Alice insisted, though I could hear the stress in her voice. She was clinging with hope to her latest vision.

It was enough for now to know I was here with Bella – back in the safety of my home. But I needed to relieve the stress, wipe the worry I knew would be etched across her face. I thought again about my first words when I awoke.

"Tell Bella I am here with you now – I can't move, I can't breath, but I can hear you and I can see you…" I saw myself say in Alice's mind. She was momentarily confused, and then understanding dawned in her mind.

"I think Edward is trying to communicate with us… He said he is here with us now – that he can't move or breathe, but that he can hear and see."

Bella lifted to look in my face. I felt the heat of her body as she left mine. I could feel! And then I saw her beautiful, deep brown eyes stare down into mine. It was greater relief then if I were able to finally take a breath. Air – I could live without. I couldn't live without Bella. She reached down and pressed her lips to mine. I felt the fiery warmth as it burned through my lips and into my body, hotter then the burning pain that still flowed through my physical body. Then she settled her head back on my chest. I grieved the loss of her presence in my eye sight.

Alice smiled, "He says not to move away from his line of sight." Bella's head popped back up. I breathed a sigh of relief at her presence… I breathed!

"He breathed" Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Carlisle, he breathed."

In half a second I saw Carlisle's eyes baring down on me. I breathed again. Relief spread over his face. "Edward, how are you feeling?"

I tried to answer him… to push air through my vocal chords, but I couldn't move the back of my throat, my mouth or tongue… all that came out was air. I couldn't even whisper.

"He says he is in pain, but otherwise is doing fine. He can't speak yet." Alice repeated my newly decided first words.

Carlisle smiled, joined by Esme. "We're glad to have you back, Edward." She said. I could see that worry had occupied most of the past couple hours. "When Alice said she'd seen…" She halted as she noted Bella stiffening beside me. Clearly she had thought the worst. Though Esme knew better, she had still doubted as well…

That reminded me – when I left – the Volturi?

Alice answered my question with a replay of her vision.

We were looking down over the graveyard, my body lying still beside the Triwizard Cup, Harry and Voldemort locked in battle, the golden net of magic all around them. I knew I was beside him at this point. In an instant, the web broke and Voldemort froze, as if something was holding him back. Harry darted toward the cup… The Death Eaters pursued him, trying to stun him. I cringed internally as I saw just how close some of their spells had gotten before Harry ducked behind a gravestone. "Impedimentia" Harry cried as he blindly aimed his wand back at the group. One of the Death Eaters fell – it was Lucius Malfoy I saw with some satisfaction.

Voldemort had broken free and was rushing toward Harry. In the same instant Harry jumped over the Cup to my body, calling the Cup to him and we disappeared just as the Volturi appeared at the far end of the clearing. Recognition flashed in Aro's eyes as he growled, the others joining in, taking defensive postures.

Voldemort and the wizards spun around to see four very dangerous vampires – and they were clearly vampires given their appearance and stance – preparing to fight. Jane turned her smile on one of those nearest to her. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain before he was able to recover his ability to block external mental attack.

"Disapparate!" Voldemort screamed and with a series of popping sounds he and his Death Eaters disappeared from view, all but Lucius who had only just been released from Harry's stunning spell by Crabb before he disappeared. Lucius stood shaking his head and looked back at Aro and the members of the guard who had stepped forward. Aro stared at him, reaching out his hand. He raised an eyebrow curiously… Lucius nodded and lifted his own hand to meet him. They may have touched for a fraction of a second before Lucius disapparated…

The Volturi relaxed their stances, Aro deep in thought. "Let's go home." He said. Jane exchanged a confused glance with Alec before they fell into step behind him. Then the vision ended.

I exhaled loudly. The vision was disturbing. What happened between Lucius and Aro? I suspected his master wouldn't be too pleased with this connection, but Lucius also seemed to be the kind of man who kept his options open – played both sides of the fence. I supposed we'd never know.

I wasn't there long when we heard a scratch at the door from Dumbledore's study. Esme's face lit up as she ran to let in the large black dog who was waiting to enter. I wondered if his sitting room was a safe place to transform. Sirius wondered as well, and kept himself in dog form for the time being, curling up on the rug on the floor. Esme went and got him some water and food…

The room was fairly quiet for the next hour. Alice and Jasper sat on one of the sofas, chatting. Carlisle looked over some books and Esme sat beside Sirius chatting about the last few days. Whenever she would share something about Harry, he would alternately whine or cough out a bark that sounded like a laugh depending on the news.

I enjoyed simply being with Bella as my body continued to burn. It wasn't any less painful then it had been at the graveyard. The pain was still physically unbearable, but being here with Bella, made it tolerable – knowing that it would end eventually.

Alice suddenly perked up, "Edward's going to talk in 37 seconds." I was startled by her revelation. I thought about it – about forcing air through my vocal chords. I tried to move my mouth. To my surprise my lips twitched slightly… I tried to hum… I felt the rattle in my throat – it hurt, but felt good at the same time. I tried clearing my throat… Then I gasped, "Bella"

Suddenly her lips were on mine. This time they moved with hers as she kissed me, moving from my lips to my cheeks, my eyes, forehead, down the arch of my nose and back to my lips. I felt water hit my face and then realized it was her tears.

"Bella" I gasped the next time she released my lips, moving to my chin and my throat, "Bella, it will be okay…"

"I know" she sobbed, "I finally know…" she threw her arms around me. I could feel her warm body against mine but was helpless to hold her back.

"Love, I am getting better… I can feel it in my body."

"I know… Alice kept telling me it was going to be okay – though I think she wasn't entirely sure when you were at the graveyard…" I realized that Alice must have told them everything, "but when I saw your body… and you weren't moving or breathing... you looked dead, Edward. I felt sick." I felt the wetness of my shirt where her tear continued to fall. I wished at that moment I could reach up and stroke her hair, pat her back, hold her closer to me and reassure her. I could only use my words.

"Bella… when it first happened. I thought I was dead… I thought I would never see you again… but then I regained my ability to hear and I knew I was healing… then I knew I had to make it back – back to you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to move – that I'd be stuck there… When I was most desperate I reached out for you, Bella and…" I wasn't sure how to say this. It sounded crazy to me even now… if it weren't for the fact I had found myself in Moody's office I might have dismissed the experience in the graveyard as impossible…"and something happened." I continued softly. "Bella – I saw my soul…"

Her face lifted from my chest and her deep brown eyes were boring into mine. "You what" she said softly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I saw my soul… or more accurately, I was my soul… my body was still lying there, but I left it to go to Harry because I needed to come back to you… and again, here – when I saw Moody take Harry, I went to him – but I wasn't just in his mind. I was there."

"I know." She said softly, "I don't know why, but I felt it when you left… back at the graveyard. I suddenly felt your connection, but then you were gone… and I could feel it when you returned… that is why I thought you were dead – I couldn't feel you here."

"Bella…"

"Yes"

"Come here…"

"I am here," confusion crossing her eyes.

"No, come closer. I want to kiss you and I can't lift my head."

She smiled and willingly complied. My angel, my life… my purpose for being here. We would have the rest our long lives together and perhaps even the next…

"There was something I wanted to tell you," I said when she broke away from my lips. "before I went into the maze… You said you wanted to help me – you liked it when you were able to provide me with your strength to fuel my shield, but you need to know. You provide me with strength all the time."

She smiled. "Edward-" but just then she looked up to watch Dumbledore entered the sitting room. I couldn't see him – this not being able to move was getting frustrating. Instead I switched to the mind of Alice and watched him come in.

The Dumbledore that entered the room wasn't the pleasantly amused, jovial man we usually saw, nor the fierce powerful wizard I had seen take-out Moody in one swift move. This was an old, tired man – anguish in his eyes. Every movement seemed to take effort as he made his way over to one of the wing back chairs and take his seat.

"I should have listened to you, Edward." He said slowly… Emmett and Rosalie eased into the room and sat on one of the chairs in the corner… "The first time you expressed your misgivings about Moody. When you heard two voices and Alice said his outline was fuzzy… I should have realized what was happening." He lifted his head and looked at us, "It wasn't Moody. It was Barty Crouch Jr. He kidnapped the real Alaster Moody and used Polyjuice Potion to take on his appearance all year."

"But the memory – wasn't Barty convicted as a Death Eater? Wasn't he killed in Azkaban?" I asked.

"No – his mother took his place using Polyjuice potion… Barty escaped when his dying mother traded places with him in Azkaban. She gave her life for him… and He…"

"So where has he been all this time?" Jasper asked.

"Barty Crouch senior had him under the Imperius curse – kept him at home… his house elf was his keeper. He was there at the World Cup – that was where he broke away from the spell. He was the one who left the death mark. Then he captured his father and handed him over to Voldemort. He put Barty Sr. under the Imperious Curse so he would do Voldemort's bidding… That night Barty turned up here, he had escaped. But Barty Jr found him and killed him…"

"He killed his own father?" Esme gasped.

"Well, you have to understand – Barty Crouch was not an easy man. He was vigilant in his pursuit of Death Eaters." Dumbledore seemed to gather himself together, become more of his old self as he told the story, "Any means necessary were justified in his mind… When Barty was brought in, there was no compassion."

I recalled the coldness in his eyes when he declared judgement against his own son as his wife, Barty Jr's mother sobbed. I understood.

"So, all year he has been posing as Moody? So where is the real Moody?"

"In the hospital wing right now, recovering from being long imprisoned in his trunk."

"All year?" Esme gasped.

"Yes – and the entire time I believed it was Moody. I trusted him – well until the night Barty Sr returned… It was then I began to question. But if I had listened to you, we might have avoided this from the beginning… Edward, I owe you a debt of gratitude. If you hadn't found a way to communicate with me tonight, he would have taken Harry back to Voldemort. And… I know you helped Harry in there tonight."

"About that, Dumbledore – I don't know what happened… when the Avada Kadavra curse hit me, and then later when my soul separated from my body…"

"Your soul" Carlisle mused… _I am so pleased you have come to believe._

Dumbledore continued, "I don't know what happened, but I have a theory. The Aveda Kadavra curse leaves no biological trace… the body simply dies… as if all the internal organs suddenly cease to function or the body turns off. My belief is that the curse absorbs all the life force in the body – or rather the life force absorbs the power of the curse, leaving nothing left to operate the body… which is why, when it hits an inanimate object it bursts into flame, sometimes breaking or cracking rock in the process as there is nothing to absorb it."

Falkes perched on his arm to provide some comfort. He absentmindedly stroked his feathers. "Phoenixes are immune to the curse, though… it only restarts the cycle of rebirth, which is what leads me to my theory on what happened to you. In your case – you are alive, but the life force is in your venom… which can only be destroyed by fire. This venom constantly heals you, and provides you with greater strength to protect against injury. When the curse hit you I believe you did not have the traditional life force to absorb the power, but it had to go somewhere. It must have provided injury to every part of your physical being…

"Perhaps at the cellular level," Carlisle mused.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Perhaps. I suppose we'll never know. Regardless, it left you completely paralyzed, unable to move or use any of your bodily functions while the venom healed you.

"I had thought that, once I realized I wasn't dead" I said, "I was similar to my transformation or, on a lesser level, when I have sustained an injury from a fellow vampire – though that hasn't often happened."

"I expect, at your current rate of recovery, you should be fully healed by tomorrow at noon." Carlisle said. _It must be very painful…_

I nodded.

"But… my experience." I pushed.

"That," Dumbledore said, "Is something you'll have to work out for yourself. I can only say that I knew you were there. I felt your presence in Moody's office and I knew when you had left."

I nodded.

"Now, Sirius – there is a visitor in my office who would very much like to see you. I feel certain it is safe to take on your usual form…"

In an instant Sirius was standing before us. He was anxious to see Harry and quickly disappeared out the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore" I stopped him before he left. "I know we have much more to talk about, but Snape – he needs to know Voldemort plans to kill him…"

"I think he is aware of the danger." Dumbledore said, sadness in his eyes, "Nevertheless, I will have to ask him to return to his duties under Voldemort's last reign… We can only hope he will be able to convince him…"

It was the first time I truly admired Snape. He was mean and cruel, but he played a part in this war that I didn't envy – and I truly hoped he survived the night.


	62. Chapter 62

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 62: Parting Ways

"I don't think we'll need to meet until morning" Carlisle said after Dumbledore left, walking over to me, "I'll take you to your room." He went to lift me.

"Carlisle, you don't have to do that. I can lay here until I can get up."

"I think it would be better to take you to your room." He said as he eyed Bella. _I think she wants some alone time…_

I would have nodded my understanding if I could. He carried me to room we shared at Dumbledore's and set me on the bed. I hated feeling useless like this – like an invalid, even if it was only temporary. Bella changed and curled up next to me. She had taken care to pull back the bedding before Carlisle set me down. She now pulled the bedding up over both of us as she curled up next to me…

I wished I could bend my head to look at her, or kiss the top of her head, or anything but just lye here. Then I felt her warm fingers on my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Undoing your buttons." She said matter of fact.

"But why…" Not that I minded. Actually, I really didn't mind, but I wasn't quite in any position to take advantage of the situation.

"Look, I know it's against the rules, but I just need to feel close to you tonight, Edward… I thought I'd lost you today. Besides, I don't think you're going to lose control tonight." Her head popped up and grinned at me.

"I might." I smiled back.

"Perhaps… and I wouldn't mind that either." My shirt was now open and she was pulling at each arm.

"So, are you taking advantage of me?" I asked, not used to being quite in this position.

"Definitely."

I smiled staring at the ceiling… She was definitely full of surprises. After a lot of fighting with my shirt and the bed, she finally had it off and on the floor. Then she curled up beside me again and lay her head across my chest. I felt the heat of her body warm my entire being. I breathed in deeply, letting the burn of her scent join the rest of the burning…

Once she had settled herself at my side, she sighed deeply – a satisfying sigh. "Edward, you can't ever do that to me again. I can't lose you."

"I know what you mean."

She lifted her head and it came back into my view. Her deep brown eyes bore down into mine, "I'm serious, Edward. I can not lose you, ever!"

"I know" I repeated, staring back at her just as intently.

Without warning her lips were on mine. "Edward…" she said between kisses. "I… need… you…." I kissed her back as fervently as I could before she moved to the rest of my face. Whenever any part of her came close enough I kissed her. She moved back down to my chin and neck… then to my chest. She was sitting on me now. I chuckled nervously as I felt the warmth of her body against mine and wished very much I could move… Perhaps it was better that I couldn't. "So are we breaking all the rules tonight?"

"Might as well, if we're going to hell." I could hear the amusement in her voice as she repeated my words and continued to set my chest on fire, even more so then the pain that still coursed through me. Amazing that, despite the pain, I still wanted her.

"Bella…" I tried to bring her back up to my face where I could see her, and hopefully kiss her again.

"Mmm" she mumbled. She continued to kiss along my chest and back up to my neck as her hands sent shots of electricity through my system. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Bella, I would very much like to kiss you."

She sat up, the heat of her body pressing more intensely to my core. "Really?"

"Please, Bella… I missed you too."

She leaned over very slowly, deliberately taking her time, staring into my eyes as she gently laid her lips on mine. The fire of that kiss was a thousand times more intense then the pain that coursed through my limbs. It was confirmation of her existence in my life and I in hers – of the future we knew we both had. It was relief after we had both realized the possibility of loss and have recovered each other. My arms might not have been able to respond to the desire that told them to touch her, but I could use my lips and I tasted her lips as long as she left them in the vicinity for me to do so. It was painful when she broke away, gasping.

"I love you." She said, returning to her earlier position curled up at my side, her head on my chest.

"As I love you." I wanted to hold her, but settled for humming to her the new tune of our love and eventually she fell asleep.

Sometime after two in the morning, I regained use of my arms and was able to brush the hair from her face and stroke her back as I had wanted when she as crying. I could lift my head and bent it to kiss the top of hers.

The next morning, Carlisle came back in to help me get dressed after Bella had left for her human moment. I could at least stay in a sitting up position once he had put me in it, even if I couldn't lift myself. The pain had diminished from last night in my limbs and was now concentrated in my core and head…

He carried me again to the sitting room, setting me up in one of the sofas. Dumbledore was already there enjoying a cup of tea. Bella joined us soon thereafter, curling up at my side. She wasn't willing to be far from me for long and I appreciated that. If it were up to me, I wouldn't leave her presence ever again. The rest of the family joined us.

"You have two visitors." Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eyes.

I was confused. Who would be visiting me – everyone thought I was dead, didn't they? The door opened. Hermione ran right to Bella's side, giving me a quick hug as she passed. "I'm so glad to see you healing, Edward. I felt sick for Bella yesterday." Of course, Hermione knew.

My other guest entered much less exuberantly. Cedric stood at the door staring at me incredulously. _So, it's true…_

"Hi Cedric." I said cautiously.

He walked in, taking the seat next to me, still staring at me. "It came to me last night… when I saw you… I just couldn't believe you were dead, Edward… I didn't want to…" He took deep breath. His gaze fell to the floor. "I remembered you didn't ever eat with us… special diet" he snorted a laugh… "and then when we wrestled, you were all so cold, even though it was a cold day – it seemed more so – and you didn't seem to really be trying… and then being able to perform the spells without magic…" he looked up at me then, "I just thought, or maybe hoped, you were something more then human… I didn't want you to die."

I was moved by the sincerity of his comments. He had been my one and only best friend. It was going to be so hard to leave him. I reached my arm over and cupped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Cedric… next year's going to be a little more normal, right?"

"Not really," he looked back at me again, "I'm not going back for seventh year."

"What, but why Cedric?"

"I can see what is going on, even if Fudge is ignoring the obvious. I spoke with Dumbledore this morning. I'm going to help him with his special envoy to other mythical creatures… We'll need all the help we can get to deal with Voldemort."

Concern for his safety suddenly flooded to my mind. "But where are you going, who's going with you…"

"Well, I thought I might come back to Forks with you – begin making connections with the vampires."

"Really?" I was shocked – pleasantly so…

I looked at Carlisle who was trying very hard to recite the history of vampires he had read this year… he knew! "We spoke early this morning… We can make connections with other vegetarian vampires, explain the situation…"

"But, even so – it's dangerous Cedric. Are you sure?"

"Come on, Edward – after you, I think I can handle myself…" he grinned. "Besides, I don't think I can be around here, pretending you're dead when you're not. The guys are taking it pretty hard."

I was sorry for that. I wished we could tell them all I was alright.

"It is necessary." Dumbledore said, "You know, the most difficult decisions are not between good and evil – though those can be difficult… The most difficult decision are between what is good and what is better… It is better you remain dead to the students of Hogwarts…"

I nodded. He was right of course.

Part 2

"But what you said about Fudge – what was that all about?" I asked.

"Ah, Well, Edward – Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort has returned. He would rather remain in the dark then cause a panic…"

"What? How can he think that? Does he think I just died of natural causes?" Bella squeezed me a little tighter at the mention of my death.

"He is afraid of losing his position." Carlisle supposed…

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "and he thinks Harry is just crying out for attention."

"That's insane. Harry is the last person seeking attention. All he wants is to be normal… well, like everybody else. How is he by the way?"

"He is doing as well as can be expected." Hermione answered, "We visited him this morning… but he doesn't like being around anyone else right now… And he doesn't want to talk about what happened in the Graveyard."

"He said that?"

"No, it's what he doesn't say…" she sighed heavily, "In fact, he doesn't say much of anything. He just sat in silence with Ron and I. It's quite sad, really."

"That will pass," Dumbledore said, "He knows the truth, or at least as much of the truth as he needs… His mind is just processing what happened. It is unfortunate that he need suffer so much."

"We should go down and pay him a visit, Carlisle," Esme said, "Even if he doesn't want it… it might be good for him."

"So, is he going back to the Dursley's then?" I asked.

"That, too, is necessary."

I recalled the graveyard – Voldemort's mention of the magic that protected him there. I understood.

"But I think I will have the Weasley's send for him as soon as it seems safe." He continued, "I'm sure he would like that…"

There was a moment of silence as we all knew there was more to say, but worked out how to best say it, or which topic to begin…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione pull out a jar and hand it to Bella. She shuddered at first as she looked at the contents and then gasped in shock.

"Is that?" she asked.

Hermione nodded her head, "Found her lurking on the windowsill in the infirmary, right by Harry."

I swung my head to look at her capture full on… It was a large fat beetle, with markings that looked like Rita Skeeter's glasses around the antennae. "Is that really Rita Skeeter? But she's been here the entire time… she'll know."

"Nope, I charmed the jar. It is unbreakable, sound proof and all she can see from in there is a lovely view of the black lake." Hermione grinned. "She won't be writing any more interesting articles – unless she wants me to share her secret."

Dumbledore had suddenly found fascination with one of the wall hangings and appeared as though he had missed the entire conversation.

"Edward," He started, changing the topic, "I didn't want to ask last night, given your condition, but can you tell me what happened?'

I knew what he was really wanting. Though it would be uncomfortable, it was a far cry from the pain that was now dwindling, finally… "Let me show you."

He stared intently into my eyes, his boring into my soul, dredging up the memories that I wished I could forget – those awful moments in the graveyard when I thought I was dead, and then when I thought I might not make it back. My stomach felt more queasy then just from the intrusion on my mind… the memory was not something I wanted to dwell on.

"I see." He said when he finished….

"Did you see Alice's vision – what happened after?"

She rose and came to kneel beside Dumbledore. Using the same process, he took that memory as well. His face became very concerned.

"Lucius" was all he said. I nodded.

Carlisle looked at us in alarm. "What about Lucuis?"

"He shared something with Aro before diapparating." Dumbledore said, worry in his eyes as he stroked his beard.

"Back at the Quidditch World Cup, he slipped when he saw us… For a moment I heard his thoughts – he thought our name was familiar."

"That is very concerning." Dumbledore continued. "If Voldemort is connected to the Volturi…"

"If he is connected to the Romanians, there is no way." Jasper stated firmly.

"hmmm" Dumbledore mused, "But Lucius, on the other hand, may be keeping his options open…"

"What of Snape?" I asked, quietly.

"Snape is down in his office working on new Potions lessons for his class." Dumbledore said in a way that intended to say much while saying little. "Though I fear he had a long and painful night." He added after a moment.

I wondered how many hours of torture he endured before Voldemort decided to let him live… and what he had to promise in order to secure his life. I didn't envy his role in all of this.

"and Sirius?" Esme asked, "What will become of him?"

"Right now he is enjoying some time with his god son… in dog form of course. But I had a thought… Carlisle, you mentioned wolves in Forks – shape shifters… I was thinking of sending Siruis to make contact with them…"

"Really?" Esme exclaimed, "He would return with us to Forks?"

"I have to discuss it with him, but I think it might be prudent. With what is coming, we need as many supporters as we can find."

"I am not terribly optimistic about the wolves." Carlisle warned, "they are stationed with the task of protection of their own. They don't wander far from home… well, except for…" he didn't finish the sentence, knowing it would cause Bella worry as she recalled the state of things with Jacob when we'd left. It didn't matter. She stiffened as she figured out what he was about to say. I rubbed her arm in comfort as she regained her composure. "And we don't have the closest relationship… thought it is improving." He added.

"It is worth trying." Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I'll join you as you visit Harry, if you don't mind." He got up signalling the conversation was over. Carlisle and Esme followed. Cedric and Hermione left soon thereafter promising to return again.

When Carlisle and Esme returned, concern was stretched across Esme's face. "Poor boy, he just looks like he is in shock." She said, "Tried to give us his winnings for you, Edward…" If Esme could cry, I was sure she would.

"I'm afraid his earnings won't bring him much joy." Carlisle said sadly.

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over. I saw the vision as she did, and grinned. "Oh, I think he'll find a good use for it."

"Yes, it would appear Harry will make an investment in the Weasley Twin's joke store…" Alice shared my smile.

"That might be a very necessary thing in the time to come." Carlisle agreed.

"Oh, and I know what happened to with Ludo." Alice said excitedly. Jasper ran out of his room to her side. "It would appear he had some gambling debts with the goblins. He bet on Harry to win the Triwizard Tournament."

Jasper frowned, "That slime, but then he won…"

"Not exactly," I said as I watched Alice's vision, "The goblins said Harry didn't win, he tied…"

"Excellent!" Jasper grinned.

Before we left for good, Esme had to check on the renovations at Venlaw. She was exceedingly disappointed she hadn't been able to complete the final touches herself and wanted to ensure the Castle was left in impeccable shape. Alice, of course, was just as concerned, though more for aesthetic reasons then concern over the proprietors who had graciously left us their place to live in. Carlisle and Jasper accompanied them, but I was trapped in Dumbledore's quarters until we left. Fortunately, Bella was trapped with me. She just couldn't pull off the grieving girlfriend when she was so relieved at my survival. It would appear that Cho was doing a satisfactory job for her.

"She just keeps crying" Hermione reported, "You'd think it was her boyfriend who died." The slight annoyance in her voice was mixed with concern.

"We were good friends." I said gently, then teased, "Wouldn't you cry for me?"

She huffed and turned her head to Bella to change the subject. "So aren't you getting bored up here all day everyday?"

Bella blushed, "Umm not really." She smiled at me. "It's kind of nice after such a stressful year to just have a few quiet days."

I agreed. Plus now that my body had returned to full functionality, I had been able to repay Bella for taking advantage of me on the night of my return from the dead. Admittedly, a few of the rules had been broken…

"What are you going to do about the yearend feast?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'll just stay up here." Bella replied. "I just don't want to face anyone right now.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper returned just then.

"Well, there are a few things I would have liked to have done, but over all, it looks good." Esme smiled in relief. She wouldn't have left if it hadn't.

"I still think we could have added a closet or two…" Alice considered.

"It's a bed and breakfast, Alice" I pointed out, "How much closet space do you think they'd need."

"And it isn't period." Esme pointed out.

_Not period… closets are always in style._

The next day was the Feast. As discussed, Bella and I would stay back in Dumbledore's residence while the others went. Her excuse was not being able to face the others and pretend to be distraught over my death… but a part of me hoped it had to do with our alone time.

Alice, of course, went overboard, helping Hermione with her hair and make-up and finding an outfit to wear under her robes. As a result Hermione looked quite nice… I couldn't wait to see the result on Ron. For once, I chose to watch the festivities in his mind.

_Bloody Hell… What is with her this year – all fancied up… probably all for him.._ His glare fell momentarily on Krum who was also watching Hermione enter the Hall, with the look of a blind man just given the gift of sight. _Don't know why she can't just wear her normal stuff…_ but underlying his forced thoughts was unmistakeable attraction and jealousy… That was an emotion I had come to understand all too well. She looked up at the far end of the room, drawing Ron's gaze to follow hers.

The Hall wasn't its normal cheerful place. The decorations had been removed and black drapes hung on the wall behind the teacher's table. I instantly realized this was in my honour. I was horror struck and awed at the same time. Professor Moody – the real one I assumed, was seated at the table, looking extremely twitchy and nervous. I suppose it made sense after his ten month imprisonment. Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty. I thought bleakly of that night. I wondered if he had been found yet by Voldemort and, if so, how he was faring. I didn't like or trust Karkaroff, but I didn't wish him the kind of death that was sure to find him.

Madam Maxim was already seated as well, looking much more cheerful then she had since the Yule Ball. She was sitting next to Hagrid and, if I wasn't mistaken, seemed particularly happy to be engaged in quiet conversation with him. McGonagall and Snape were also already seated. I wished Ron kept his gaze on Snape longer, but he was much more interested in returning his eyes to Hermione. I quickly switched to Harry's mind. He stayed much longer watching Snape. I wondered at the dark shadows under his eyes and his face much paler then usual. He looked like a vampire long thirsty for blood. He was more then physically exhausted… He was mentally drained. Harry was sceptical, wondering why Dumbledore trusted Snape unequivocally…

His gaze fell on Dumbledore then, who was standing, forcing the students to grant their attention. "The end," he gazed around at the entire room with his penetrating stare, "of another year." His gaze stopped on my old table. I wished I could see them through his eyes, just for a moment. To see my old housemates one last time. Harry noted Dumbledore's gaze and looked over then, satisfying my wish. I felt physical pain as I looked upon the down cast faces of Ernie, Patrick and James… then finally the not so down cast face of Cedric. He was playing his part – but was perhaps only a slightly better actor then Bella.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," Dumbledore continued, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward my housemates, "enjoying our Feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Edward Cullen."

I was aghast as I heard the scrapping of every bench and the rising of every body, each holding out their goblets and echoing in one low rumbling voice, "Edward Cullen." A shiver went down my spine at the eeriness of the moment, conflicting with the awe of their joined honour of me – the monster in their midst… Well, perhaps not the monster I thought I had been…

Harry's gaze wandered over to Cho then, and I saw the same agony of my housemates reflected in her tears as she sobbed quietly. I felt sick for her. She had always been kind, a good friend like Cedric and Hermione… helping me prepare for the final task… helping me calm down that day before the maze… she had helped me despite the fact I didn't return the strength of her feelings. She deserved better. I wished I had been able to connect her with Harry – to bring them both joy. Perhaps that was someone else's task.

Dumbledore interrupted my musings "Edward was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about." I felt the shame of the undeserved praise.

A gasp was heard in the Hall. I realized it was Harry.

"Edward Cullen was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

The single gasp turned to many, and then to panicked whispers sweeping through the Great Hall. Harry looked about the room, highlighting the shocked faces, some filled with disbelief.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies," I cringed as I thought of the lie he had to tell now, for our protection, "and that any attempt to pretend that Edward died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Harry gazed over the now frightened faces of his school mates settling on Draco Malfoy – who was neither shocked nor frightened. He was muttering to Crabb and Goyle. _Shame Potter wasn't the one killed… Edward was simply a casualty…_ I heard the thoughts of the words he spoke to his accomplices. Venom boiled to my mouth as I recalled their fathers, standing in the circle around Harry… and then as Lucious took Aro's hand. What had he told Aro? What information had been shared? And what promises made? What was the connection?

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Edward's death," Dumbledore went on, "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter." A rumble of sound echoed through the hall, but I saw none of the expressions as Harry's head dropped and stared at his plate.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Edward's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him."

As Harry looked up in shock at Dumbledore. I heard the scraping of benches again as people stood raising their cups to Harry, but I saw none of it through his eyes, as he locked in on Dumbledore. Then, at the last moment, as Harry looked down, I saw from the corner of his eye that Draco and his thugs had not joined in the salute.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before…"

I realized then that it was no mistake the tournament has been resurrected at this particular time. Dumbledore had seen the signs, known what was coming. I supposed he had been instrumental on bringing the three wizarding schools together so that, when difficult times arose, as they were sure to very soon, they would have made connections that would hopefully prove fatal to Voldemort's attempt to regain power. This was why he hadn't put a stop to it when he knew Harry was in danger, why he had brought us here, why he was now sending Cedric and Sirius back with us… because in the midst of dangerous times, you are only as strong as the ties you've made with others… as the love you share with your friends.

My mind suddenly drew back to the sitting room, to the chair I shared with Bella as I held her on my lap. I realized I had been commenting on the proceedings for her as she pulled herself closer to my chest and felt her tears on my shirt.

"I know you are thinking you don't deserve it, but what Dumbledore said is true." She said as she held me close, her scent washing over me as it had every moment we'd been together since the beginning of my life… the life that grew out of my existence when she entered it.

I pulled her closer still and kissed the top of her head. I recalled the words I had thought before the maze, that I had shared with her upon my return… They echoed Dumbledore's message. She was my strength. Her love protected me in ways I could never have imagined… "I love you" I murmured.

"As I love you."

THE END

THE BEGINNING…


	63. Chapter 63

Twilight Saga characters

created and owned by Stephenie Meyer

And the characters and plotline of

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

created and owned by J.K. Rowling

OUTTAKES - this is an outtake of the day when the "broke a few rules"... enjoy! :-)

It was two days since the third task: the maze, the graveyard, my death and return, and I had regain full use of my body. Truthfully I had regain full motor functions at two thirty eight the previous day, less then twenty-four hours after the incident, but the slight burning remained as, I assumed, some lesser used parts of my internal structure continued to heal. The burning had ended at eleven fifty-eight this morning. Not long after Esme decided it was time to check on progress at Venlaw.

"I don't want you going alone." Carlisle said protectively.

"She won't, I'm going with her." Alice chimed.

"Not without me!" Jasper suddenly appeared at her side.

"Nothing's going to happen…" She insisted, but the look on his face said this was non-negotiable. He was going. Alice sighed.

Carlisle moved to take Esme's hand, "It looks like you ladies are stuck with us." He smiled. Esme knew him well enough that it wasn't worth arguing.

"Rose, do you want to come too?" Alice called out at a normal tone.

"Emmett and I are going to say good bye to the Thestrals, and Hagrid… and Sirius said Buckbeak might be ready for a ride." She smiled.

_Sorry we are leaving you trapped inside_, Esme looked at me sympathetically, _but maybe you guys would appreciate the along time?_

I nodded subtly… I realized we hadn't been alone at all the entire year. Even when we shared a room, the house was full of the very sensitive ears of my family. In Forks, we had at least had the nights in her room, while her father slept much to soundly for her good. Not that I tried to hide anything from them, but there was a different sense of freedom to our conversation when I knew no one was listening.

And so, in very short order we were alone. It was an interesting dilemma, being along in Dumbledore's sitting room – in a castle devoid of the usual distractions, like television, or DVDs… As Bella curled up at my side, I was certain we would find someway to occupy our afternoon.

"Edward?" I heard her soft voice beside me – that voice that made my heart sing. I turned to feast myself on her eyes.

"Yes, love." I said, hearing the husky tone already present in my voice… The extreme circumstances of my perceived death and then my temporary paralysis had left me in need of re-familiarizing myself with her, as she had with me that first night. I knew this alone time was a gift, but it was also a temptation. It would be difficult to maintain control… I needed to find some relief. I spied the old record player in the corner.

"What shall we do with our afternoon." She looked at my coyly… Yes a distraction would definitely be in order.

"Well, since the year has past, and our wedding is imminent…" Her face uplifted in expectancy. What did she think I was going to say? It suddenly occurred to me as her arms snaked up around my neck and she pressed herself to me. I almost took her right then.

"Yes." Her husky tone matched my own.

"I was thinking we needed to practise for our first dance." I chocked as I released myself from her grip and strode over to the record player. It took a second to recall the operation of such a machine. I recall owning one earlier in my existence. I glanced back noting her pouting lip and smiled – my angry kitten was back. And, for once, we weren't in the midst of a serious life-threatening situation. Glancing through Dumbledore's collection I was surprised to find the perfect selection, Clare de Lune… Her angry eyes and her pout lost their potency as she heard the scratchy music of the antique player fill the air. "May I have this dance?" I asked bending politely.

She hesitated for only a moment before rising from the sofa and taking my hand. In my mind she moved with the grace of a cat, though in fact she stumbled slightly as she stepped from the sofa. In an instant, my arms were around her as I pulled her up an onto my feet.

"I should feel silly, dancing like this – like a child." She admitted, "but I sort of prefer it."

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled as I pulled her closer, feeling her warm soft body heating the cold stone one she chose to bind herself to. I couldn't imagine why or how she was in my life, but I was beyond caring. I only knew she was mine and would be mine forever. At some point, and I wasn't sure when, I changed my perfectly trained dancer's stance for a more modern option with both my arms around her body, in more of a swaying hug then a dance.

I felt the slight pressure on my toes and my shoulders as she reached up for a kiss. I very willingly helped her, pulling her to my level and capturing her lips with my own. Time seemingly stood still when I was kissing Bella. I had to concentrate very hard to moderate my pressure and the fervour with which I captured her lips – a feat that was becoming more and more difficult as she wrapped her legs around my waist for support.

The brief reprieve of walking across the room to put on the record – that moment where I was able to calm the desires that rose within me was all that kept me from acting on the wishes of my body now. We'll be married in a month, I reasoned… or less – depending on whether Bella held Alice to her promise to have the wedding the day of our return… That sounded nice actually. In less then a week we would be man and wife…

I deepened the kiss, daring to taste her mouth. She was delectable. But she was also out of breath I realized as her heart began to beat at an unhealthy rate. I broke away and kissed along her cheek and down her throat. Instead of tangling her hands in my hair and inhaling the scent of my hair as she usually did, she, instead arched her back, begging me to continue my journey lower. I swallowed back the venom as I considered the journey I might take… the vision of her naked body flashed in my mind. I quickly shoved it aside. That wasn't going to help me maintain the control I needed…

I heard her soft moan as I broke away my downward pursuit and, instead returned to safer ground – her neck. How ridiculous that I would consider that safer now – that which was almost the source of my destruction. I revelled in her scent, her feel, her taste, as she quickly unbuttoned my shirt. Only part of mind noted her actions, and the larger part welcomed them. I marvelled at how such a flimsy piece of fabric could make such a difference in the amount of heat the now permeated my being. I wished I could feel her flesh against mind… I wondered – could I do that and still maintain control.

My hands at her waist seemed to take the passing thought as permission and began working at the blouse that was tucked annoyingly well into her pants. However, in a few seconds I had it loose, and without ripping I thought proudly, and my hands explored the tantalizing heat of her back. Her skin was like soft satin. Every touch blazed through my fingers, further igniting the heat that already blazed in more core. A corner lifted from the material at her waist and my body flared further as the skin of her stomach touched mine. I knew I was becoming dangerously close to losing control now. I remembered this that fateful night when we developed those silly rules. How ridiculous they seemed now – with her in my arms. She felt so right… It would only take a few seconds and I could feel her full body against mine… just a few buttons…

"Ahem" I heard behind me. In an instant I knew it was Dumbledore… I heard his low chuckle. "Lovely choice of music… I always thought the muggles had much more passionate expression of themselves through art… something some of my wizard contemporaries would never admit to…" he mused, humour in his voice.

Bella's legs released their hold on my waist, her feet finding their way back to the floor as she sighed. I quickly tucked the back of her blouse into the waist of her slacks. It was a less then perfect job, but it would do to maintain her dignity. As she stepped away, I quickly refastened the buttons of my shirt, though I was sure we weren't fooling Dumbledore in the slightest.

"Hi Professor," Bella said as the flush I loved captured her cheeks.

"Ah, Bella… so glad the two of you are here." He smiled warmly, with a hint of humour in his eyes. "We hadn't much chance to talk, but when I heard the family was going to Venlaw, I wondered if you had decided you'd had enough of being cooped up in my residence… apparently I was mistaken."

"It's nice to just be away from it all." I said, forcing calmness in my voice.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid you will have more of that. It isn't safe for us to take any chances of your being seen by student, faculty or one of the other possibilities… so I'm afraid, I'll have to ask you to remain here until after the end of year feast."

"Of course, Dumbledore. I assumed as much." I agreed.

"Thank you for the use of your home." Bella added kindly.

"Well I see you've found something to occupy your time… the phonograph hasn't had much use in recent history." He smiled at the unintended double entrée. "I realize we are not equipped with the traditional muggle means of entertainment – but I also have a viewer where you can watch old Quidditch world up matches replayed – he pointed toward a miniature version of a Quidditch pitch, with several sets of miniature players. He chuckled, "Sometimes they even come out with the same results as the original match…" he walked through the sitting room, "Of course you are welcome to any of the books. I've taken care to remove anything that might be dangerous… and then, well, you can always visit with each other." He smiled a little more broadly, his eyes twinkling in a little more humour at that. "I've advised Bella's professors and Gryffindor house that she is simply overcome with grief… Hermione volunteered to check on you from time to time, of course…"

Bella smiled beside me. That was a friendship she would be sad to leave.

"And well, that is that… you can return to… whatever you were planning to do this afternoon." He chuckled again and left the sitting room.


	64. Chapter 64

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Here is a sneek peek at the sequel to Cullens go to Hogwarts. It will be primarily from Cedric's Point of View as he returns with the Cullens to begin service as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The story will follow both story lines of Breaking Dawn and Order of the Phoenix as if they happenned in the same year. Except, of course, now Cedric as lived - risen from the ashes as it were, and will not go on to find his own purpose in his new found life.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

** CEDRIC'S POINT OF VIEW **

As I recalled my last days at Hogwarts, I felt relief to be sitting on a plane over the Atlantic ocean surrounded by vampires… I suppose I should feel otherwise. Any normal person would – even a wizard.

It had been awkward, being around Ernie, James and Patrick. I had heard their hushed sobs in the night, saw their stoic faces during the end of year feast. The effort with which they avoided his name… All in vain, I thought… No, not entirely in vain – it was for his protection after all.

And then there was Cho. Her sobs still haunted me. I had heard them enough times during the final week. I had wanted to go to her, to provide some comfort. She was a good person – a good girl… a good woman, really. But I couldn't. What would I say?

A part of it bothered me – the lies and deception. It burned against every fiber of my being to sit back and act out my part in the falsehood that protected my friend. That knowledge was the only thing that kept me from shouting out the truth – that Edward Cullen was alive… He's alive!

That truth, though, would only kill him. If Voldemort – I still cringed at the name, but Dumbledore was right. Fear of the name only perpetuates fear of the man himself… If he knew, he would know what Edward really was… and that would be deadly. A flick of the wrist and wizards fire would consume him.

It had only taken until the day after my realization of what he truly was to recall the first task – how Edward had faced the dragon and his deadly fire – all for the sake of protecting Harry Potter… I cringed when I recalled the recklessness of our practice – me aiming wizard's fire at him as he hid behind a mere boulder. I couldn't believe he and his brothers had talked me into it when I thought he was simply a muggle… Even then he could have died, or at the least lost a limb… but as a vampire, a single strike would have been certain death.

I looked over at him, sitting with his love beside him, wrapped up in his arms. It still ached to see them like this… to see her. Edward glanced at me. I flinched. His being able to hear my thoughts was incredibly inconvenient. A smiled twitched at the corner of his mouth. I sighed. He was my best friend, but sometimes he was more then a little annoying, I thought with emphasis… He smiled in earnest. His true love sighed beside him in her sleep…. "Edward…"

When I met Bella, I knew dating her was a long shot. She is incredible – sweet, kind, good, intelligent, brave… and beautiful. She stood out from the crowd, from the gaggle of giggling girls that had followed Edward and Harry around as Hogwarts Champions. She was out of my league… I hadn't known then that they were together. If I had, I'd never have screwed up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. I had been shocked when she said "yes"… only to find out it was fates cruel joke. She already belonged to Edward.

But I couldn't stay angry with him. I wanted to… I was – and jealous. Insanely jealous – an emotion I had been previously unacquainted with. But more then my attraction for Bella was my craving for Edward's friendship. He was like a part of me that had been missing. All the things I wanted for my life – to live out the beliefs I held so dear – to face danger despite the risks because it was the right thing to do – to be noble… he was. And somehow, I felt like he needed me… It was hard to explain.

And that is why I now found myself seated in first class surrounded by a family of vampires with no fear for my life… Because our world is in danger. I believe it with every fiber of my being – and I can't just sit back and watch it happen. I have to do something.

"Do you suppose the oxygen masks will fall soon?" the voice next to me asked. I turned to see Sirius Black, as pale as the vampires around us, clutching fiercely to the armrests of his chair.

"How can you be scared?" I asked, "You fly all the time."

"I fly all the time when I'm in control – with a force that isn't fallible – that isn't comprised of a million tiny components, run off a flawed fuel source that could run out any minute, at the controls of strangers I've never met and have no idea what their background is."

I supposed he would have felt better if he'd been allowed to carry his broom on board, but Carlisle had assured him it wouldn't get past security… Something about new security measures ever since 9-11... I wasn't really sure what that meant. He had looked at me in shock when I admitted my ignorance… asking me why I hadn't watched it on some device called a TV.

Having grown up in a fully wizard family for at least 5 generations, I had no idea of muggle technology or practices. I supposed I needed to learn before I was unleashed on my task. The thought left my mouth dry and my stomach queasy… how was I to convince total strangers of the coming danger and, moreover, to risk their own safety to come to our aid for the good of the world. It was an impossible task. How in the world did one explain about… Voldemort.

I choked on the name even in my thoughts. I needed to get over that. The story was insane enough without constantly referring to 'he who shall not be named'. How did you tell others of an evil wizard, a dark Lord, who was hell bent on eternal life and omnipotent power? Edward said he would help.

"We've just begun our decent into Newark airport. The flight attendants will be coming through the cabin to collect any unwanted items from your flight. At this time we ask that you fasten your seatbelts and return your seat backs and table trays to their full and upright position." The cheerful voice chimed over the intercom system. Sirius began searching frantically for his seatbelt.

"You're already wearing it." I reminded him. He hadn't removed it the entire trip. I smiled with ease at his antics. It had been a shock when I was first introduced to him in Dumbledore's sitting room.

I had walked into the room. The Cullen family was there along with Bella and Hermione. Dumbledore was standing there, a large black dog at his side. I was surprised. I hadn't recalled Dumbledore ever owning a dog.

"Cedric, here is your travel companion." He had said gesturing to the dog.

I eyed it speculatively. Really, it was impressive in size, but that was about it. It had no set pedigree and was relatively un-groomed. "A dog, Dumbledore? Do you think they'll let it on the plane?"

"My boy, this is Sirius Black."

"The convicted killer."

"The one and the same." A voice suddenly came from beside Dumbledore as where once stood a large black dog, there was now a man – almost as scruffy as the dog he had replaced.

"W-what?" I jumped in surprise.

It took some doing, but I was finally convinced of his innocence. I almost chuckled now to see him – terrified as we descended toward North America… killer my foot.

"Hey this is seriously dangerous, you know – one in every five crash." I heard Emmett's booming voice from up ahead.

"R-r-really?" Sirius stuttered.

"No, Emmett's pulling your leg." Jasper said in an annoyed voice as the elegant hand of Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head.

A sweet pixy like face popped up over our seats then. "Don't worry. We'll make it down safely. I can see it clearly." She laughed pointing at her forehead as she spoke. Her voice was like magical bells.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm hit me. Jasper! I wished he could focus his gift in one specific direction. I was already exhausted. I didn't need any encouragement to fall asleep… but that seemed to be exactly what happened. For the next thing I knew I was sitting up with a start.

"Excellent – solid ground once more." I heard beside me.

"Yes, but we still have to make it home." One of the voices from up ahead reminded.

"But we can drive there, right?"

"Not if you want to make it today." Edward laughed… "We're almost as close to Hogwarts as we are to home."

Sirius' face turned chalk white. "You mean we have to do it again?"

After clearing customs and changing plans, we were back on board, Sirius resuming his stiff, arm rest gripping stance.

"Why don't you try some deep breathing?" Esme suggested.

He tried that while Jasper added some calming influence and, after a few moments, the knuckles of his hand weren't quite so white.

"What I really could use is a nice ale – that would help me relax." Sirius groaned as the plan took off.

"They'll be around soon with service." Esme cheered.

"Why worry about that when I could make one right here." He pulled out the wand that I wondered how he got through security and began to go through the motions of creating himself a drink.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the plan lurched.

"What was that?" Sirius gasped beside me, hand newly tightened on his arm rest while the other held his wand in his hand.

"You'd better put that away." I whispered as I noticed the flight attendant get up and come to see what the problem was. He quickly stowed it in his cloak.

"Is there any trouble here?" the flight attendant asked.

"No, none – just a nervous flyer reacting to the turbulence." I replied motioning toward Sirius.

"Oh, we're sorry, Sir. That almost never happens at take off. But I'm sure there will be smooth flying soon. Can I bring you a beverage to calm your nerves?"

"I'll have an ale, if you've got any." Sirius replied stiffly.

"Certainly, I'll have it for your shortly." He said as he returned to the front of the cabin to prepare the drink. I somewhat doubted we would have received such prompt service in the back of the plane.

"You'd better keep your wand hidden for the rest of the flight… I don't think we're supposed to have them on board. I packed mine in my suitcase." I whispered to him.

"Oh, right… of course." He tried to smile… However, after an ale and some more assistance he finally relaxed enough to sleep for the remainder of our flight to Seattle. Being exhausted myself, I drifted off…

I woke to another lurch. Sitting straight up I gazed out the window, surprised to see we had landed. Had I really slept the entire time? It was dark out my window… I wondered what time it was. "Edward, what time is it?"

"It's 9:30 pm" he replied in a hushed tone. I could see Bella sleeping beside him. He let her remain asleep until the flight crew had completed their routines and it was time to depart. Even then she seemed barely awake.

It wasn't long until we were piling into a series of what seemed to be quite luxurious muggle automobiles… I couldn't be sure. I had seen them on the motorway in London when I went to visit my father at the Ministry of Magic, but other then that and the few outings we'd had for summer holiday, I'd spent most of my time at Hogwarts, and there wasn't much in the way of automobiles there. Except, of course, the enchanted car Ron Weasley brought a few years back and still roamed the forbidden forest… I smelt the leather as I crawled into the silver car that Edward was driving. Sirius climbed in beside me.

It was a relatively quiet ride, aside from the occasional exclamation from Bella about how fast Edward was driving. After years on a broom, this didn't seem that fast at all. I felt weary from the trip, but also wide awake at the same time. I suppose in England it would be morning. This could take some getting used to. Hopefully I'd be tired enough to get to sleep in a couple hours.

I had taken out a book at the airport to read on the trip back, but after a few minutes I realized it was too dark.

"Here" Sirius offered, "lumos" and his wand suddenly lit so I could see the page. I was about to tell him I wasn't really interested when I heard an expression of excitement from the front of the car.

"What is going on?" Bella exclaimed as she watched, wide eyed, as Edward gripped the steering wheel and the lights on the dash of the car flashed erratically.

"I don't know… must be something to do with the internal sensors… just a minute."

In the excitement I'd forgotten about the book and Sirius must have as well as his light went out. After a few minutes things seemed to settle down and the car stopped swerving erratically.

"What did you do?" Bella exclaimed when things seemed to be back to normal.

"I have no idea." Edward replied, just as bewildered. I got the sense he didn't often feel that way, especially when it came to his car. "I'll have to ask Rosalie to take a look at the panel… maybe there is a short or something."

Maybe Sirius was right about this flawed technology we were putting our lives in.

The trip didn't take long and before I knew it we had pulled into a driveway crowded with trees on both sides… and then, after a few minutes, it opened into a meadow with a beautiful large modern house. We didn't see much like this in England, especially among the wizarding families. Most houses had been in their respective families for centuries.

"Um, Edward… why are there 5 owls perched on the roof?" Bella asked.

I leaned over and looked out the front window. "Oh, hey the mail is here." I exclaimed as I crawled out of the back seat and ran toward the house. I was hoping I'd receive some word from people back home… Upon approach, I was immediately pelted with five letters, the last of which I was fearful to see was a howler.

"You'd better open it." Sirius said, as the rest gathered round. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED TO ANY OF OUR OWLS? WE HAVE BEEN WRITING SINCE HOGWARTS GOT OUT TWO DAYS AGO AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SENT WORD. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY WORRIED." It screamed at me before disappearing in a flash of fire and smoke. I looked down at the rest of the messages… they were all from my parents.

"I suppose they haven't any idea how long muggle transportation takes." I mumbled embarrassed that the Cullens had witnessed that.

Carlisle chuckled, "I suppose that's true. You'd better call." He handed the phone and then slowly brought it back to himself, "Ah, do your parents have a phone?"

"No, not really… I'll need to send back an owl." But looking around I realized all the owls had left. Now what would I do?

"Would any owl do?" Alice asked. "I'm sure we can catch one for you."

"I think he needs it alive." Emmett teased…

Yes, I suppose that would be a danger… though I don't imagine an owl would provide much sustenance. "Actually they do need to be trained." I answered, "I don't suppose you know of any place near by where I might purchase one?"

The only response I received were the blank stares of 7 sets of vampire eyes and one set of beautiful brown human eyes… I shook my head. I needed to stop noticing things like that. "Before last year, we had no idea your kind even existed, well, except for Carlisle." Edward explained, "I have no idea if there are places around here to purchase the supplies you might need or a trained owl."

This could be difficult. I had brought the basic supplies for mixing any potions I might need or performing necessary magic… but I would need to pick up a few things here and there, especially if anything specific came up.

"I should have asked Dumbledore." Carlisle frowned, "I'm sure he would know… there has to be others around here."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait until morning." Esme smiled, "Come bring your things inside. Edward has to return Bella home. I'm sure Charlie will be anxious to see his daughter." She gave a very pointed look at Edward, who helped Bella back into the silver car and drove back down the drive way.

To my surprise, my luggage had already been unloaded at the front of the house. When did that happen? I didn't even recall seeing the trunk of the automobile open.

"You must be hungry," Esme continued, moving faster then I could imagine she had disappeared into the kitchen and returned with sandwiches and drinks. "Sorry I don't have much else right now. I had the grocery deliver some basic supplies when I realized you would be joining us…"

It struck me then; this was just for Sirius and me. Of course, the Cullen's didn't have food supplies. They would never have use for them. I was touched by the thoughtfulness… Was I crying? It must be the utter exhaustion from being jet lagged. I looked around embarrassed at my emotional outburst and realized Sirius and I were alone…

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure, they all just disappeared… quite remarkable – how fast they move. I saw a bit of it when I stayed with them at Venlaw, but they must have at least tried to act human because it is was nothing compared to how they move here." He marveled.

My stomach chose that particular moment to make itself known and I dove into my food. For someone who never ate, it was incredibly impressive how tasty the sandwich was. I was about half way done when a piece of paper caught my eye.

"Accio paper" I stated with a flick of my wand. The lights flickered slightly as the paper flew to my hands.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he eyed the light warily.

"A note – she must have written it before they left, though I can't imagine when…" I must have been concentrating a little too intently on my sandwich.

_**Dear Sirius and Cedric,**_

_**We've gone to hunt. We're taking every precaution while you stay with us which includes a more regular hunting regime. Please make yourselves at home. The remote for the television is in the drawer of the TV stand. Your rooms are on the top floor to the left off the stairs. Edward's room is at the end… We'll be back in a couple hours. Make yourselves at home.**_

_**Carlisle and Esme**_

"I suppose that's prudent." Sirius said nonchalantly, though it just occurred to me what they were taking precaution against. I hadn't thought much of it before. What Edward was seemed to have avoided my conscious thought until I had seen him lying there, seemingly dead, after the third task. Afterward, it just seemed relatively normal to sit with him as I had all year… It didn't occur to me that he might fight every day against his natural inclination to feed on human blood. I shivered at the thought.

"I think I'll check out our new accommodations." I said casually, trying not to betray my new found nervousness.

Sirius wasn't fooled, "Listen, they've been at this long enough. They know how to behave around humans." He chuckled as he clasped his hand on my shoulder, "Though I'll admit, I took a few precautions myself when I first met them… little did I know I would have done better as a human then as a dog."

I smiled at his candor, then eyed my bags, alternately glancing between them and the stairs.

"No sense in hurting my back." Sirius smiled, "Wingardium Leviosa"

His pile of luggage which included one large trunk and two worn travel bags levitated into the air as he guided it toward the stairs. At just that moment, the lights began flickering wildly again.

"See what I mean about imperfect technology..." Sirius gestured toward the lights, "they can't even find a consistent way to light their homes. I don't know why they don't just stick with candles and lanterns. It would be much more consistent this."

I followed his lead, using the levitation charm to carry my large trunk and one suitcase up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. Just as we hit the second set the lights went out all together.

"This is getting a little frustrating." Sirius complained, "lumos" he exclaimed and we now had a narrow beam of light to follow up to the third floor and to our rooms. The lights flickered back on just after we set our things down in our rooms.

"Of course – now the lights come back on." Sirius snarled from the room next to mine. He was beginning to get a little on my nerves with his negativity… I supposed perhaps he was tired as I was. I glanced over at the clock on the table by the bed. It has stopped at 11:00. I supposed that was likely a recent event – at the same time the lights had gone out.

"Sirius" I called, "Do you know what time it is?"

There was no response.

"Sirius?"

Again, silence. I got up from the bed and walked over to the room next door. Peeking in I found him spread eagle on the bed, snoring loudly. How had I not heard that from the room next door? I gently closed the door and returned to my room to retire for the night.

* * *

_**So, that's the beginning of the next story. Thank you so much for reading Cullens go to Hogwarts. I hope you will continue with the sequel. It's funny - I never intended Cedric to even be in Cullens go to Hogwarts, but then he just showed up and then became Edward's best friend and now, here he is coming back go Forks... Will wonders never cease?**_


End file.
